Segunda oportunidad
by Ledian
Summary: Marinette ha quedado con Adrián después de clase, pero quien finalmente aparece es Cat Noir. Tras una experiencia inesperada que los une un poco más, su relación se encamina en una dirección que ninguno de los dos habría imaginado apenas unas horas atrás. Pero ambos guardan todavía un secreto que, a pesar de todo, aún no se atreven a revelar al otro.
1. Vendaval

Adrián Agreste echó un vistazo a la pantalla de su móvil, inquieto. Solo faltaban cinco minutos para que acabaran las clases. ¿Cómo se había alargado tanto la sesión de fotos de aquella tarde?

Nathalie, su asistente, detectó enseguida su gesto preocupado.

–¿Sucede algo, Adrián?

–Me he dejado la cartera en clase –explicó él–. Lleva dentro los libros que necesito para hacer los deberes este fin de semana. Debería volver al colegio a buscarla antes de que cierren. Pensé que me daría tiempo de asistir a la última clase, pero...

–Sí, es verdad, se suponía que esta sesión debía durar una hora como mucho –asintió ella consultando su horario.

–Y llevamos aquí casi dos horas y media –le recordó Adrián, sin poder reprimir un leve tono irritado en su voz.

En el fondo sabía que no era del todo culpa del fotógrafo. No habrían necesitado más de una hora si el propio Adrián no hubiese estado tan distraído, prácticamente ausente.

No podía evitarlo. Siempre había tratado de realizar aquel trabajo de la forma más profesional posible para que su padre estuviese orgulloso de él. Pero ahora iba al colegio y tenía amigos, y lo mejor de todo... llevaba una doble vida en la que su alter ego superheroico salvaba París una y otra vez, acompañado de una heroína extraordinaria que lo volvía loco en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Nadie podría reprocharle que las sesiones de fotos le parecieran muy aburridas en comparación.

La voz de Nathalie lo devolvió a la realidad.

–Le pediré al chófer que vaya a buscar tus cosas –ofreció.

Adrián volvió a mirar el reloj en la pantalla.

–No llegará a tiempo, estamos demasiado lejos. Espera, llamaré a Nino. Probablemente no le importará llevarse mi cartera a su casa. Luego podemos pasar a buscarla.

Nathalie asintió.

–Está bien, pero date prisa. Te están esperando ya.

Adrián miró de reojo al fotógrafo y su equipo, que habían dado ya por concluido el descanso y lo aguardaban un poco más allá, y se retiró a un rincón para hablar con algo más de privacidad.

Estaba a punto de marcar el contacto de Nino en la agenda de su teléfono cuando recordó que él tampoco había ido a clase aquella tarde. Tenía cita con el médico o algo así. Dudó solo un instante antes de pulsar el número que tenía registrado poco antes del de su mejor amigo: el de Marinette. Después de todo, se sentaba detrás de él en clase y quizá no supondría demasiada molestia para ella llevarse consigo la cartera que él había dejado en su banco unas horas atrás, confiando en que regresaría a tiempo para recogerla. Además, Marinette vivía justo al lado del colegio. Encima de una panadería donde, por cierto, sus padres hacían una quiche absolutamente deliciosa.

«Genial, me pasaré a buscar mis cosas y de paso compraré algo de merienda», se dijo. Se le hizo la boca agua solo de pensarlo.

Y marcó el número de Marinette.

* * *

–...Y recordad traer acabado para el lunes el comentario de texto de la obra que hemos estado trabajando –concluyó madame Bustier mientras el sonido del timbre atronaba por toda la escuela.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng dirigió un vistazo preocupado al banco vacío de la primera fila, justo frente al suyo. Había echado de menos a los chicos aquella tarde. Alya ya le había dicho que Nino iba a ausentarse, pero Adrián debería haber regresado ya. Marinette había estado más pendiente de la puerta que de madame Bustier, aguardando el momento en que él volvería tal y como había dicho que haría. Pero el timbre había sonado ya, y Adrián seguía sin aparecer.

Y se había dejado la cartera en el banco. Eso significaba que iba a volver, ¿no? En cualquier momento. Porque no podía olvidarse sus cosas allí sin más, fuera de la taquilla, durante todo el fin de semana.

Su móvil sonó de pronto, sobresaltándola. Al mirar la pantalla dio un respingo del susto y casi se le cayó el teléfono al suelo. «Llamada entrante: Adrián».

Se dio cuenta de que su exagerada reacción no había pasado desapercibida a sus compañeros; sonrió, les dio la espalda y trató de actuar con normalidad.

–¡Alya, es Adrián! –susurró al oído de su amiga–. ¡Me está llamando! ¿Qué hago?

–¡Pues responder, claro! ¡Antes de que salte el contestador!

–Pero...

–¿Quieres hablar con él, sí o no?

Marinette abrió la boca, pero Alya no le dio tiempo a hablar. Le arrebató el móvil, pulsó el botón y se lo devolvió a su amiga, que se había quedado absolutamente bloqueada.

–¿Marinette? –oyó la voz de él al otro lado–. Oye, ¿estás ahí?

–Sí..., ¡sí, aquí estoy! –Trató de reprimir una risita nerviosa, sin mucho éxito–. Y tú me has... llamado, claro, salvo que te hayas equivocado de número...

Alya le dio un codazo y la hizo callar, afortunadamente, antes de que siguiera diciendo tonterías. Marinette detectó en aquel momento la mirada envenenada de Chloe y le dio la espalda para centrarse en la voz del chico que le hablaba al otro lado del teléfono.

–¿Cómo...? No, no me he equivocado, mira... querría pedirte un favor...

–¡Claro, lo que sea!

–...en otras circunstancias se lo habría dicho a Nino y no te habría molestado con esto, pero es que él no ha venido hoy a clase y...

–No hay problema, en serio. ¿Qué necesitas?

–¡Gracias, Marinette, eres genial! Verás, la sesión de fotos de hoy se ha alargado más de lo previsto y no voy a poder ir a recoger mis cosas al colegio. ¿Te importaría llevártelas tú? Es solo la cartera, la dejé en mi banco esta mañana antes de salir. Lleva dentro el libro de historia y el cuaderno con los ejercicios de matemáticas. Lo que hay en la taquilla no lo necesito, pero eso... ¿Marinette? ¿Me estás escuchando?

–Sí, sí, claro... yo también creo que tú eres genial, jiji.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio al otro lado del teléfono.

–Hum... ¿gracias..., supongo? Bueno, entonces, ¿puedes coger mis cosas? Pasaré luego por tu casa a buscarlas.

–No hace falta, te las puedo llevar yo a la tuya.

–¿Qué dices? No, ni hablar, faltaría más. Me paso por tu casa, no quiero causarte molestias.

–No, de verdad, no es molestia. Estaré encantada de hacer esto por ti. Insisto.

–Pero... –Oyó que él suspiraba–. Oye, me llaman, tengo que colgar. Hagamos una cosa: quedamos en el parque, ¿vale? A medio camino. Calculo que estaré allí en... media hora, cuarenta minutos como mucho.

–Sí, sí, vale, muy bien... en el parque... en media hora –repitió ella, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa.

–¡Genial, gracias otra vez! ¡Hasta luego!

Marinette farfulló una despedida y, cuando él colgó, se quedó mirando el teléfono como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo. Pero volvió a la realidad al detectar la mirada consternada de Alya.

–¿Qué? –preguntó sin entender.

–¿Has quedado en el parque? ¿Hoy? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

–Sí..., quiero decir, no, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Alya, Marinette, terminad de recoger y salid de una vez, que tengo que cerrar el aula –intervino madame Bustier.

Ellas se dieron cuenta entonces de que el resto de sus compañeros se habían marchado ya. Se apresuraron a coger sus cosas, y Marinette se colgó al hombro la cartera de Adrián con un estremecimiento de emoción.

Las dos salieron al patio. Fue entonces cuando Marinette fue consciente por fin del furioso silbido del viento en el exterior.

–Alerta naranja por vientos huracanados, chica –le recordó Alya–. ¿Pero en qué mundo vives? ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que nos ha costado llegar al colegio esta mañana? ¡Casi volamos por los aires!

–Bueno, no ha sido para tanto.

Marinette sabía muy bien lo que era volar literalmente por los aires. Aún recordaba con detalle lo mucho que a Cat Noir y a ella les había costado vencer a Tormentosa.

De todas formas, Alya tenía razón en cierto modo. Las violentas ráfagas de viento que habían estado azotando París a lo largo del día podían llegar a ser tan peligrosas como un villano akumatizado.

–No puedes quedar en el parque –insistió Alya–. ¿Por qué no te llevas su cartera a tu casa y le dices simplemente que pase a buscarla? No creo que...

–¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng! –las interrumpió de pronto una voz que ambas conocían demasiado bien.

Marinette suspiró y dio media vuelta para enfrentarse a Chloe.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

–¿Se puede saber qué haces con la cartera de Adrián? ¿Qué pretendes, robársela?

–¡No digas tonterías! –exclamó Alya indignada.

–Me ha pedido que se la lleve. Porque él no puede venir a buscarla –replicó Marinette.

Chloe estalló en carcajadas.

–¡Ridículo! _Yo_ soy su mejor amiga, ¿por qué iba a pedirte que guardaras su cartera... precisamente a ti?

Marinette se había estado haciendo la misma pregunta, pero no pensaba mostrar a Chloe ni un ápice de duda o debilidad.

–Pues... porque vivo al lado del colegio... porque me siento detrás de él... porque...

–...Porque ellos también son amigos –intervino Alya; le arrebató el teléfono a Marinette y le mostró a Chloe la pantalla de las últimas llamadas recibidas, donde aparecía el número de Adrián–. ¿Lo ves? Adrián la ha llamado a ella, y no a ti. Así que chúpate esa, cómprate una vida propia y deja de enredar en las de los demás.

Marinette sonrió ampliamente; Chloe parecía a punto de combustionar.

–¡Cómo te atreves! –estalló; pareció que iba a añadir algo más, pero entonces divisó la limusina que se había detenido frente al colegio para esperarla, y lo pensó mejor–. Esto no quedará así.

Bajó muy digna las escaleras de la entrada, con Sabrina trotando lealmente tras ella como un perro faldero; pero una poderosa ráfaga de viento le hizo perder el equilibrio, y las dos cayeron al suelo entre gritos de alarma, en un confuso montón de brazos y piernas.

Alya y Marinette seguían sonriendo con ganas. Probablemente Chloe maquinaría alguna forma de hacérselo pagar, pero no sería hoy.

–Bueno, chica, y ahora en serio –dijo Alya por fin–. Llama a Adrián y cambia el lugar de la cita; dile que se pase por tu casa, pero no quedéis en el parque. Es peligroso: están cayendo ramas grandes a causa del viento.

–¿Llamar... yo... a Adrián? Pero... ¿cómo...?

–Pues haciéndolo. ¿No te acaba de llamar él a ti?

–Sí, p-pero...

–No hay peros que valgan. Ofrécele un chocolate caliente y alguna de las delicias de la panadería y ya verás como no pone ninguna pega. Estaréis mejor bajo techo que fuera, con el día tan horrible que hace.

* * *

Adrián se detuvo en la puerta del estudio y se quedó mirando la calle, desconcertado. Su chófer y guardaespaldas, al que no llamaba «el Gorila» por casualidad, se había colocado junto a él para protegerlo del viento con la enorme mole de su cuerpo. Pero aun así veía las ráfagas azotando furiosamente las ramas de los árboles, la gente caminando por la calle con dificultad, los paneles publicitarios temblando precariamente en sus soportes, amenazando con salir volando en cualquier momento.

«Mal día para quedar en el parque», comprendió Adrián, arrepintiéndose enseguida de su idea. Había olvidado por completo la alerta meteorológica. El estudio donde se había desarrollado la sesión de fotos estaba perfectamente insonorizado y no había oído el aullido del viento en toda la tarde.

Nathalie se detuvo junto a él, consultando de nuevo el horario.

–Bien, entonces... vamos ahora a casa de tu amigo Nino, ¿no es así? A buscar tus cosas.

Adrián sacudió a cabeza.

–No, Nino no ha podido recoger mi cartera. –Se lo pensó un momento y añadió–. La tiene Marinette, así que tenemos que ir a la panadería Dupain-Cheng.

Era altamente improbable que su compañera hubiese ido al parque con aquel tiempo, pensó. Se alegró un poco. Al final iba a poder tomar una merienda en condiciones, después de todo.

* * *

Marinette había pasado por la panadería para dejar su mochila y comprobar si quedaba quiche de salmón y espinacas; recordaba que Adrián la había probado la última vez que había estado allí y le había gustado mucho. Se preguntó si sería demasiado atrevido ofrecerle un trozo. «A lo mejor lo sería si fuese a comprarla yo misma», pensó. «Pero después de todo, es la panadería de mis padres; se supone que no me cuesta nada».

De modo que envolvió un trozo de quiche y lo guardó en la cartera de Adrián. Le pareció que el interior despedía un ligero olor a queso, y lo encontró curioso. Pero no le dio más vueltas.

Miró el reloj. Faltaban apenas cinco minutos para que llegara la hora de su cita con Adrián. No se había atrevido a llamarlo. ¿Y si se ponía a tartamudear? ¿Y si le decía alguna tontería? «No hace falta molestarlo con esto», pensó. «Total, será solo un momento».

Oyó a su espalda la voz de su madre cuando ya salía por la puerta.

–Marinette, ¿vas a salir otra vez? ¿Con este tiempo?

–Voy a llevarle una cosa a un amigo, mamá. Es aquí al lado, no tardaré.

Y se marchó antes de que ella pudiera replicar.

Avanzó como pudo hacia el parque, luchando contra el viento que la golpeaba sin piedad, silbando incesantemente en sus oídos. Pese a ello pudo oír la voz de Tikki, que se había refugiado en el interior de su chaqueta.

–¿Crees que es una buena idea, Marinette? Alya y tu madre tienen razón: deberías haberte quedado en casa.

–Pero Adrián y yo hemos quedado en el parque, Tikki. Además, es solo un poco de viento. Nada en comparación con algunos de los villanos a los que nos hemos enfrentado. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de Tormentosa?

–Aun así pienso que tu casa sería un lugar mucho más acogedor para una cita –suspiró Tikki–, al menos en un día como hoy.

Marinette enrojeció.

–No es una cita. Solo le estoy haciendo un favor a un compañero de clase, nada más.

Pero su corazón brincaba ante la idea de ver a Adrián a solas.

No había nadie en el parque. Las copas de los árboles se agitaban con violencia, las ramas crujían y una desagradable polvareda la obligó a cubrirse los ojos.

–Marinette, vámonos a casa –sugirió Tikki.

–Vamos a esperar un poco, Tikki. Seguro que no tardará en llegar.

Se sentó en el banco más cercano y se encogió sobre sí misma, tratando de protegerse del vendaval.

* * *

–¿Qué pasa, Nathalie? ¿Por qué no avanzamos?

El coche llevaba un buen rato parado, y Adrián empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

–Parece que el viento ha derribado una valla publicitaria –respondió ella–. La calle está bloqueada, no se puede pasar hasta que la retiren.

Adrián estiró el cuello para mirar más allá. Estaban en medio de un atasco. No podían seguir adelante, ni tampoco retroceder.

–Pero me están esperando...

–No podemos hacer otra cosa, Adrián.

El chico se dejó caer contra el respaldo del asiento, suspirando con resignación.

Marinette temblaba de frío, encogida sobre el banco. El viento se volvía cada vez más desagradable y no había ni rastro de Adrián.

–Quizá haya ido directamente a la panadería –sugirió Tikki, alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del vendaval.

–Lo habríamos visto llegar desde aquí –objetó Marinette.

–Bueno, a lo mejor al final no ha podido venir.

–Habría llamado para avisar. No, Tikki, estoy segura de que vendrá. Solo tenemos que esperar un poco más.

–Pero llevamos aquí casi media hora, Marinette. ¿Cuánto más piensas esperar?

«Lo que haga falta», pensó ella, pero lo que dijo fue:

–Solo un poco más, Tikki. Por favor.

–Nathalie, esto es absurdo. Estamos solo a dos manzanas de la panadería y llevamos aquí atascados veinte minutos. Llegaré antes si voy andando.

–No vas a ir andando con este tiempo, Adrián. Es peligroso.

El chico resopló irritado. Cada vez le costaba más callarse ante aquel tipo de comentarios. Después de todo, él era Cat Noir, un superhéroe que se reía en la cara del peligro. Literal y metafóricamente hablando.

Este pensamiento lo ayudó a tomar una decisión.

–Son solo un par de manzanas, Nathalie –insistió–. No voy a salir volando.

–Pero...

–Podéis pasar luego a buscarme a la panadería, ¿vale? Os espero allí.

–Adrián, no creo que... ¡Adrián!

Pero él ya no la escuchaba. Abrió la puerta trasera del coche y se deslizó fuera antes de que Nathalie pudiese detenerlo.

Ella lo vio alejarse calle abajo, protegiéndose del viento con el brazo. El Gorila le dirigió una mirada interrogante. Nathalie negó con la cabeza y dijo:

–Déjalo marchar. Iremos a recogerlo más tarde.

Anotó mentalmente que debía empezar a poner el seguro infantil en las puertas traseras para que Adrián dejara de escaparse de aquella manera.

* * *

Adrián se ocultó en un callejón y, cuando se aseguró de que nadie lo veía, buscó a Plagg en el bolsillo interior de su camisa.

–No, ¿en serio? –protestó el kwami con un exagerado bostezo.

–Vamos, Plagg, llegaremos antes si vamos por los tejados.

–Volando, claro. –Plagg se estremeció–. ¿Has visto el tiempo que hace? Ideal para acurrucarse en el sofá delante de la tele con una mantita y un plato de queso. No para andar dando botes de aquí para allá.

–Tendrás tu queso después, te lo prometo –le aseguró Adrián–. ¡Garras fuera!

Momentos después, Cat Noir corría por los tejados en dirección a la panadería. No tardó en darse cuenta de que Plagg tenía razón: avanzar por allí era incluso más difícil que caminar a ras de suelo, porque los edificios no lo protegían de los embates del viento. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio en varias ocasiones, pero no se detuvo. No le gustaba llegar tarde; era una manía que había adquirido después de años de obedecer escrupulosamente los horarios que otros habían diseñado para él. Se había acostumbrado a llegar puntual a todos sitios para no decepcionarlos aunque, desde que debía incluir la variable Cat Noir en la ecuación, cada vez resultaba más y más difícil.

* * *

–Marineeeette...

–Vale, Tikki, me has convencido –suspiró ella.

–¿Nos vamos a casa? –se alegró el kwami.

–No, ni hablar. ¿Y si viene y no estoy? Voy a... –Inspiró hondo para darse valor a sí misma y declaró–: Voy a llamarlo por teléfono. Le preguntaré cuánto tardará... y le diré que venga a la panadería... pero, espera, si lo hago, ¿pareceré demasiado impaciente? ¿O desesperada? ¿Le digo que lo estoy esperando en el parque? A lo mejor sonará como un reproche, no sé. Pero si le digo que estoy en la panadería, ¿no pensará que no he querido esperarlo? Quizá...

–Marineeeette...

–Vale, vale, ahora llamo.

Tomó aire de nuevo, contempló la pantalla de su móvil como si fuese un nuevo y poderoso villano al que debía derrotar y, por fin, marcó el número de Adrián.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos.

–«Soy el contestador de Adrián. ¡Deja un mensaje!».

–Oh –murmuró Marinette, entre aliviada y decepcionada; pensó en colgar, pero se armó de valor y dijo–. Hola..., contestador de Adrián, soy Marinette... Sé que habíamos quedado en el parque, pero hace un viento horrible y... bueno, creo que es mejor que te pases por la panadería después de todo, jeje. P-perdón por las molestias y... en fin, ¡adiós!

Y colgó.

–Bueno, ha ido mejor que la última vez –opinó Tikki–. Cuando grabaste un mensaje en el que le llamabas guapetón y le decías que estabas colada por él, ¿te acuerdas?

Marinette entró en pánico al recordarlo y volvió a mirar el teléfono para asegurarse de que, esta vez sí, había colgado cuando debía. Suspiró aliviada.

–Sí, creo que estoy mejorando, ¿no te parece?

–Y ahora ¿nos podemos ir a casa?

–No, Tikki. Si tiene el teléfono apagado no ha podido escuchar el mensaje y no sabrá que lo esperamos allí. Vamos a quedarnos un poco más, ¿vale? Hasta que llegue o hasta que llame. O hasta que mande un mensaje diciendo que ha escuchado la grabación.

Tikki suspiró, resignada, pero no protestó.

–Solo un poco más –murmuró Marinette; sacudió la cabeza, porque el desagradable silbido del viento se le metía en los oídos y apenas la dejaba pensar–. Adrián llegará de un momento a otro. Sé que lo hará.

* * *

Cat Noir luchaba contra la fuerza del viento mientras trataba de correr hacia la panadería. Su ligereza le permitía realizar acrobacias increíbles, pero resultaba un inconveniente en un día como aquel. Divisó por fin el edificio de la panadería al otro lado del parque y saltó al suelo para atajar por allí. En menos de cinco minutos llegaría a su destino. Sonrió para sí, pensando que seguramente Nathalie y el Gorila seguirían atrapados en el atasco.

Se había encontrado las calles prácticamente desiertas en su trayecto hasta allí; por eso le sorprendió divisar una figura encogida sobre un banco, aguantando estoicamente los embates del viento. Una figura familiar.

Cat Noir se detuvo en seco, sorprendido.

–¿Marinette? –murmuró para sí mismo.

¿Qué hacía ella allí? Recordó de pronto que habían quedado en el parque.

Había dado por supuesto que ella lo esperaría en casa, pero no se había molestado en llamar para confirmarlo. ¿Sería posible que estuviese allí de verdad... por él? ¿Y desde cuándo?

Se dispuso a acercarse, pero vaciló un momento al recordar que ya no era Adrián, sino Cat Noir. Dudó. ¿Debía saludarla o dar media vuelta y buscar un sitio discreto para transformarse antes de aproximarse a ella?

Se dio cuenta entonces de que Marinette ya lo había visto. Lo miraba desde su banco con sorpresa e incredulidad... pero enseguida adoptó una expresión decidida de lo más peculiar.

* * *

–¡Cat Noir! –susurró Marinette, desconcertada.

¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Habría avistado algún akuma? Miró a su alrededor, dispuesta a ocultarse en alguna parte para iniciar su transformación y reunirse después con él como Ladybug.

Y entonces oyó un espantoso chasquido que le hizo dar un salto de sorpresa en el sitio.

–¡Marinette, cuidado! –alertó Tikki.

El cielo se precipitó sobre ellas.

* * *

Cat Noir contempló aterrorizado cómo uno de los árboles más grandes del parque, incapaz de soportar un minuto más los feroces embates del viento, empezaba a desplomarse entre agónicos chasquidos, liberando sus raíces del suelo. En el banco, Marinette se levantó de un salto y trató de apartarse; pero se movía con lentitud, como si estuviese entumecida, y el corazón de Cat Noir se detuvo un instante cuando la vio tropezar y caer al suelo.

–No, no, no –murmuró–. ¡Marinette! –gritó cuando el tronco el árbol se derrumbó sobre ella.

Saltó hacia delante sin pensarlo dos veces.


	2. Confianza

Marinette gritó al comprender que el árbol iba a aplastarla. No tendría tiempo de transformarse en Ladybug, ni siquiera de tratar de apartarse. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos ante lo inevitable, deseando que al menos Tikki pudiese escapar a tiempo.

Oyó un golpe y el estruendo de las ramas azotando el suelo con un furioso revuelo de hojas. También un gemido de dolor que, de eso estaba bastante segura, no había salido de su garganta.

Pero nada la había golpeado todavía. Estaba ilesa. Estaba sorprendentemente bien, dadas las circunstancias.

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y se quedó muda por la sorpresa. Sobre ella estaba Cat Noir, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo. El tronco del árbol había caído sobre su espalda, y el superhéroe aguantaba estoicamente su peso, las manos bien plantadas en el suelo a ambos lados de Marinette, su rostro –muy cerca del de ella– congestionado en una mueca de esfuerzo y dolor.

–Cat Noir...

Él abrió los ojos –aquellos desconcertantes ojos gatunos, tan asombrosamente verdes– y se las arregló para dedicarle un guiño simpático.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó entonces.

–¿Qué...?

–¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes moverte? No te has hecho daño, ¿verdad?

Cuando comprendió el sentido de sus palabras, Marinette se sintió de pronto irritada ante el altruismo casi suicida de su compañero.

–¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Te ha caído un árbol encima y me preguntas _a mí_ si estoy bien?

–Oye, yo tengo superpoderes y puedo aguantar esto. Tú no.

Marinette se tragó su réplica. «Cierto», pensó, «buen punto». Se obligó a recordarse a sí misma que en aquellos momentos no era Ladybug y por tanto tendría que representar el papel de damisela en apuros que tanto odiaba, entre otras cosas porque le proporcionaba a Cat Noir una excusa perfecta para alardear ante ella como un pavo real.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que lo que acababa de hacer era mucho más que alardear. Era... vaya, le había salvado la vida.

Cuando ambos luchaban contra los supervillanos, aquella era la tónica general; siempre se estaban salvando el pellejo el uno al otro porque formaban un equipo, era parte del trabajo. Pero ¿lanzarse en plancha sobre Marinette para evitar que la aplastara un árbol, recibiendo el impacto en su lugar? No, eso iba mucho más allá de lo que se esperaba de él. Ella sabía que Cat era capaz de hacerlo, por supuesto; después de todo, se había sacrificado por Ladybug en varias ocasiones. Pero aquello _seguía_ siendo parte del trabajo. Ladybug era imprescindible porque solo ella podía purificar los akumas. Y al fin y al cabo, no importaba tanto qué sucediera con Cat Noir, porque cuando ella terminara la tarea todo volvería a la normalidad. En cambio, si era Ladybug la que caía... nada podría arreglarse después.

Sin embargo, aquello era un árbol y no un villano. Y ella era Marinette, no Ladybug. Y si Cat hubiese quedado malherido a causa de ello, o algo peor... sería irreversible.

Marinette contempló de nuevo el rostro de Cat Noir, incapaz de reaccionar. Detectó un brillo de dolor en sus ojos, que su expresión jocosa no lograba disimular.

–Entiendo que disfrutes con la compañía, princesa, pero creo que deberías moverte ya. Hasta los superhéroes tenemos nuestros límites, y no sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar.

–Oh. Oh, claro. Disculpa.

Salió de debajo de Cat Noir, arrastrándose por el suelo y abriéndose paso entre las ramas hasta que logró ponerse en pie. Se alejó, cojeando; cuando Cat vio que estaba a una prudente distancia, hizo un último esfuerzo y lanzó el tronco hacia un lado. Marinette lo obervó con el corazón encogido mientras se levantaba. Lo vio vacilar un momento; sus piernas temblaron y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero se recompuso. Después se acercó a ella, de nuevo con aquella sonrisa autosuficiente en los labios, como si dejarse aplastar por árboles enormes fuese algo que hiciese todos los días antes de desayunar.

Pero Marinette, que lo conocía bien, que estaba acostumbrada a la fluidez de sus movimientos, a su elegancia felina, detectó la rigidez de sus pasos y comprendió que estaba más dolorido de lo que pretendía aparentar. El traje lo protegía de una buena parte de los impactos, pero no lo volvía completamente invulnerable. Marinette lo examinó con ojo crítico cuando se plantó ante ella y le descubrió un feo arañazo en el cuello.

–¿Estás herida? –le preguntó entonces él, alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del vendaval; ella lo miró, perpleja–. He visto que cojeabas, ¿estás bien? –insistió el chico.

Marinette inspiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Estúpido gato. Seguramente él estaba mucho peor que ella, pero era tan presuntuoso que no lo admitiría en voz alta, y tan generoso que se preocuparía de cualquier otra persona antes de pensar siquiera en cuidar de sí mismo. La irritaba y la enternecía a partes iguales. Nunca sabía a qué atenerse con él.

–Estoy bien, solo me he torcido un pie al caer. Pero tú...

–Entonces vámonos de aquí –cortó Cat Noir–. Este sitio no es seguro. Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa.

–Pero...

–Soy un caballero, no puedo dejarte aquí sin más.

Le ofreció el brazo con galantería, y Marinette no tuvo valor para rechazarlo. Se cambió de hombro la cartera de Adrián para poder aferrarse a él y vio de pronto que Cat palidecía.

–¿Seguro que estás bien?

Él sacudió la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa.

–Seguro. No te preocupes tanto por mí, princesa. Recuerda que los gatos tenemos siete vidas y siempre caemos de pie.

Marinette no replicó, pero no había quedado convencida.

En realidad, Cat Noir estaba sufriendo una pequeña crisis interior.

Por supuesto que estaba dolorido. Una rama lo había golpeado en la cabeza y aún se sentía algo aturdido. Y tenía la espalda como un volcán en erupción. El traje había absorbido buena parte del daño, pero aun así le había caído un árbol encima, y estaba convencido de que al día siguiente la tendría completamente amoratada. Confiaba en ser capaz de evitar que nadie se diera cuenta.

Con todo, lo que más lo había turbado había sido descubrir su propia cartera colgando del hombro de Marinette. Así que era cierto. Su amiga estaba en el parque porque _él_ la había citado allí. Había pasado quién sabía cuánto tiempo en aquel banco, soportando aquel viento tan desagradable porque _él_ no la había llamado para cambiar el lugar de la cita. Y le había caído un árbol encima. Si Cat Noir no hubiese estado allí... si Adrián se hubiese quedado en el coche en lugar de transformarse para ahorrar tiempo... quizá ahora Marinette estaría muerta.

Se estremeció de horror ante aquella idea. Si a ella le hubiese pasado algo solo porque él había reestructurado su horario sin pensar en las molestias que podía ocasionar a otras personas...

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

«Debería haber prestado más atención a la sesión de fotos. Debería haber vuelto a tiempo a clase para recoger mis cosas por mí mismo. O no haberlas dejado allí en primer lugar. O haber enviado al Gorila con tiempo suficiente como para llegar a la escuela antes del cierre. Debería haber insistido en quedar con Marinette en la panadería. Debería haber tenido en cuenta la alerta meteorológica. Debería haberla llamado para cambiar el plan. Debería haber salido antes del coche». Eran tantas las cosas que había hecho mal aquella tarde que no sabía ni por dónde empezar a contarlas.

Por suerte, había llegado al parque a tiempo de puro milagro.

No, se corrigió. _Cat Noir_ había llegado a tiempo y había salvado a Marinette. Adrián solo se las había arreglado para ponerla en peligro sin ninguna necesidad. El hecho de que ambos fueran la misma persona no tenía importancia, porque Marinette no lo sabía. Para ella, probablemente, Adrián sería el idiota desconsiderado que la había puesto en aquella situación, y Cat Noir el héroe valiente y leal que había acudido al rescate sin pensarlo dos veces.

Había sido bastante impresionante, tenía que reconocerlo; pero no podía sentirse orgulloso de su hazaña porque, de no ser por él, Marinette tampoco habría estado en peligro en primer lugar.

Si le hubiese sucedido algo... jamás habría podido perdonarse a sí mismo por ello.

De pronto sintió que ella le tiraba del brazo y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, se habían escondido en una bocacalle cercana a la panadería.

–Hum... ¿qué estamos haciendo exactamente? –preguntó Cat, muy perdido.

Marinette se asomaba tras la esquina, inquieta.

–Son mis padres... han salido fuera de la tienda, seguramente ya saben que ha caído un árbol en el parque. Si se enteran de que estaba allí se preocuparán muchísimo...

–¿No lo sabían?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y Cat Noir se sintió fatal otra vez. Por supuesto que sus padres no le habrían permitido esperarlo en el parque con aquel tiempo, era una cuestión de sentido común. Y a pesar de todo, ella lo había hecho. Por él.

Marinette malinterpretó su expresión abatida.

–No puedo decirles que me has salvado la vida, Cat Noir. Lo siento muchísimo. Mereces que todo el mundo sepa lo que has hecho por mí y, sin embargo...

–No digas más, princesa, lo entiendo –cortó él con una sonrisa–. No te preocupes, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo. Palabra de gato.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Aun así quiero hacer algo para agradecértelo. ¿Podrías pasarte por mi balcón en... diez minutos aproximadamente? Si no tienes otros compromisos, claro –añadió al ver que él dudaba.

Había fijado en Cat Noir sus enormes ojos azules, pero él no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Casi la había aplastado un árbol por su culpa... ¿y ella aún pretendía darle las gracias?

–No es necesario, de verdad. Me basta con saber que estás bien.

–Quiero agradecértelo. Por favor. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Y Cat no fue capaz de negárselo.

Se despidieron, prometiendo que volverían a encontrarse un rato más tarde. Cat Noir la vio marchar, aún preocupado por ella. Se había llevado un buen susto, sin duda. Tal vez no era tan mala idea pasarse después por su casa para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

Pero antes tenía otras gestiones que hacer. Tras comprobar que estaba solo en el callejón, volvió a transformarse en Adrián y extendió las manos para recoger a Plagg antes de que cayera al suelo.

–Camembeeeert... –exigió el kwami con dramatismo.

Adrián suspiró.

–Me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco más. Lo siento, Plagg.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué estás tramando?

Pero el chico no le contestó. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros para llamar a Nathalie, y fue entonces cuando descubrió la llamada perdida de Marinette. Escuchó el mensaje, cubriendo el auricular con la mano para poder oírlo con claridad a pesar del silbido del viento: «Hola..., contestador de Adrián, soy Marinette... Sé que habíamos quedado en el parque, pero hace un viento horrible y... bueno, creo que es mejor que te pases por la panadería después de todo, jeje. P-perdón por las molestias y... en fin, ¡adiós!».

–¿«Perdón por las molestias»? –repitió el chico, perplejo–. ¡Si era ella quien me estaba haciendo un favor a mí!

–Si dijo que iba a ir a la panadería, ¿por qué seguía en el parque? –planteó Plagg.

–Probablemente porque, como yo no le contesté, no sabía si había recibido su mensaje.

Comprobó la hora de la llamada y comprendió que se había producido mientras él corría por los tejados bajo la identidad de Cat Noir.

Suspiró. Toda aquella tarde había sido un cúmulo de despropósitos, pero quizá todavía pudiese arreglarla un poco.

Llamó a Nathalie.

–Hola, Adrián, ¿todo bien? –dijo ella al otro lado–. Ya estamos saliendo del atasco. Enseguida pasamos a recogerte.

–En realidad, Nathalie, te llamaba para preguntarte si podéis ir directamente a casa. Me voy a quedar a pasar la tarde en casa de Marinette.

–Pero no puedo dejar que vuelvas solo; acabo de ver pasar un camión de bomberos, ¿sabes si ha ocurrido algo?

–Sí, ha caído uno de los árboles del parque, pero no te preocupes, estamos a cubierto. Tranquila, no volveré solo. Venid a recogerme en un par de horas, ¿vale? Es solo que... me gustaría quedarme más tiempo. Por favor.

Hubo un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea.

–Está bien –claudicó ella por fin–. Pero no salgáis a la calle, ¿de acuerdo?

–¡Gracias, Nathalie, eres la mejor!

Adrián colgó y dirigió una mirada a Plagg, que flotaba junto a él. El kwami entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Podrías entrar en la panadería como Adrián, pedirle disculpas a Marinette por el retraso y recoger tu cartera sin más. No necesitas enredar más las cosas como Cat Noir.

–Cat Noir no enreda las cosas, las soluciona. Y ya ha quedado con Marinette. Puede que Adrián no haya aparecido, pero Cat Noir no va a llegar tarde a su cita, así que ya sabes: ¡garras fuera!

«No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces», pensó mientras se transformaba.

Momentos después aterrizó en el balcón de Marinette. No lo hizo con su gracia habitual, porque el viento sacudía su bastón y le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo con cierto estrépito. La trampilla que conducía a la habitación de Marinette se abrió, y la chica asomó la cabeza, preocupada.

–Cat Noir, ¿estás bien? –preguntó al verlo tendido en el suelo.

Él le dedicó una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

–Aterrizaje forzoso debido a malas condiciones meteorológicas. Todo en orden.

Se incorporó con ligereza, pero Marinette detectó un rictus de dolor en su expresión.

–Vamos, entra antes de que te vea alguien.

Desapareció de nuevo dentro de la habitación, y Cat la siguió. Había estado allí en otras ocasiones; una como Adrián, cuando ambos habían estado practicando juntos para el torneo de Ultimate Mega Strike III, y otra como Cat Noir, cuando él y Ladybug habían tenido que enfrentarse por segunda vez a Lady Wifi, a quien en realidad controlaba la Marionetista. Una larga historia.

Siempre le había parecido un lugar muy acogedor. Un poco rosa, quizá, pero por algún motivo era un color que le iba muy bien a Marinette.

Ella lo condujo hasta el diván y lo hizo sentarse allí. Cat la miró, inseguro. Sospechaba que tramaba algo, pero no acertaba a adivinar qué. Entonces vio las dos tazas humeantes que reposaban sobre la mesa, y sonrió cuando Marinette le ofreció una de ellas.

–Chocolate caliente –anunció–. Apetece en un día como hoy, ¿verdad? También quería traerte algo de la panadería, pero me he dado cuenta de que no sé lo que te gusta.

Eso le había supuesto un pequeño dilema apenas unos momentos antes. Había pretendido preparar una bandeja con algo de merienda para Cat Noir, pero no había sido capaz de decidirse. ¿Croissants o tartaletas? ¿Cookies o macarons? ¿Dulce o salado? ¿Y si no era goloso? ¿Y si resultaba que era celíaco? A veces pensaba que conocía muy bien a su compañero porque habían librado innumerables batallas juntos; pero entonces descubría que ignoraba por completo un montón de detalles como aquel.

Cat alzó la cabeza y la miró muy sorprendido, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a que le preguntasen sobre sus gustos y preferencias.

–Bueno, yo..., no sé, todo lo que hacéis está delicioso, así que... ¿qué ocurre? ¿He dicho algo malo? –preguntó él al darse cuenta de que Marinette se había quedado mirándolo con la boca abierta.

–¿Habías estado antes en la panadería? ¿Has probado lo que vendemos aquí?

Estaba segura de que, si Cat Noir hubiese aparecido en algún momento por la tienda para comprar croissants, sus padres lo habrían mencionado. Así que él debía de haber estado allí... bajo su verdadera identidad.

¿Y si hubiese estado ella atendiendo tras el mostrador? Quizá ya se habían visto sin las máscaras... pero no, no podía ser. Estaba segura de que habría sido capaz de reconocer a Cat Noir en cuaquier caso. Obviamente sus ojos serían diferentes, más humanos. Quizá ni siquiera fueran verdes en realidad. Pero sus galanteos, sus modales obsequiosos, su sonrisa pícara... no podría deshacerse de todo aquello con tanta facilidad, ¿verdad? Probablemente habría tratado de flirtear con ella con una reverencia, tres piropos y un par de chistes malos. Porque Cat Noir no podría evitar ser Cat Noir, con o sin la máscara.

¿O tal vez sí? Después de todo, ella no era Ladybug todo el tiempo. Y Cat Noir la estaba mirando en aquellos momentos... sin reconocerla.

–Por favor, princesa, soy un minino de gustos muy refinados –bromeó él–. Por supuesto que he probado las delicias de la mejor pastelería de todo París. Por eso sé que cualquiera de ellas es una exquisitez.

Marinette sonrió, halagada.

–Bueno, pero tendrás alguna preferencia, así que habla ahora o calla para siempre.

Cat se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla con el dedo índice, pensativo.

–Pues, a decir verdad... siempre he sentido debilidad por la quiche de salmón y espinacas –confesó–. Pero no pasa nada si... oh, he vuelto a decir algo inconveniente, ¿verdad? Has puesto otra vez esa cara rara.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–No es nada, solo... Bueno, mira, al final vas a tener suerte. Da la casualidad de que tengo un trozo justo aquí.

Y, ante el asombro su compañero, abrió la cartera de Adrián, que había dejado abandonada en un rincón, y sacó de ella un paquetito que olía maravillosamente bien. Se lo entregó con una amplia sonrisa que, sin embargo, no terminaba de borrar la tristeza que asomaba a sus ojos.

–Un humilde obsequio para mi caballero salvador.

–Normalmente al caballero salvador se le obsequia con la mano de la princesa, pero si me ofreces en su lugar una deliciosa quiche tampoco me voy a quejar.

–Ah-ah, si quieres la mano de la princesa tendrás que hacer algo más que salvarla.

–¿Ah, sí? –Cat se inclinó hacia ella con una sonrisa maliciosa–. Cuéntame, ¿qué tendría que hacer?

–¿No es evidente? Enamorarla, por supuesto.

Los ojos de Cat seguían fijos en ella, y Marinette le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos. Después fue él quien bajó la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual. Ella se dio cuenta de que el pastel seguía reposando en su regazo y ni siquiera había empezado a abrir el envoltorio.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no la quieres?

Cat sacudió la cabeza.

–No es eso, es que... bueno, parecía que la habías reservado para alguien.

En realidad quería preguntar qué hacía aquello en la cartera de Adrián Agreste, pero no podía hacerlo sin despertar sospechas. Aquel le pareció un enfoque más adecuado, y Marinette se lo confirmó cuando respondió con un suspiro:

–Sí, bueno... es verdad, lo había guardado para alguien. Había quedado con un compañero de clase en el parque para devolverle unos libros y pensé en llevarle un trozo de quiche porque también es su favorita, pero en fin..., supongo que ya no va a venir, así que te lo puedes comer sin problemas. La próxima vez que vengas, si avisas con tiempo, puedo reservarte un trozo exclusivamente para ti –añadió al detectar la expresión sombría de él.

En realidad, Cat Noir estaba sufriendo otra pequeña crisis emocional.

Marinette le había guardado un trozo de quiche.

No, Marinette le había guardado un trozo de quiche de salmón y espinacas porque sabía lo mucho que le gustaba. Posiblemente él lo había mencionado la tarde que habían pasado juntos practicando con el videojuego, pero de eso hacía ya meses.

Y aun así ella se había acordado y había tenido el detalle de reservarle el pastel porque sí, porque era así de dulce y amable.

Y él la había puesto en peligro y, no contento con eso, había llegado tarde a su cita con ella. No, había _faltado_ a su cita con ella porque, desde el punto de vista de Marinette, Adrián nunca había llegado a presentarse.

Cada vez se sentía más furioso y avergonzado consigo mismo.

–¿Qué clase de idiota daría plantón a una chica tan encantadora como tú? –se preguntó en voz alta. Y lo decía muy en serio.

–Cat...

–En todo caso –prosiguió él–, lo que está claro es que no merece ni un solo bocado de esta _delicatessen_ –concluyó muy convencido.

Marinette rio, aunque a él le dio la impresión de que seguía siendo una risa triste.

–¿Sabes qué pienso yo? Que alguien que deja que le caiga un árbol encima para salvar a cualquier chica, encantadora o no, merece mucho más que un simple trozo de pastel –respondió con suavidad–. Así que no le des más vueltas y cómetela, que aún no he acabado contigo.

Cat Noir alzó una ceja, intrigado; pero se comió la quiche y se terminó el chocolate, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que Marinette había estado todo el tiempo sentada ante él, silenciosa y pensativa, con la taza entre las manos.

–Oh, no, ¿qué ha sido de mis modales? Yo aquí comiendo a dos carrillos sin la menor consideración. Y ni siquiera te he guardado un trozo...

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

–No tengo hambre, Cat. En serio. Y tú te merecías esa quiche, tienes que recuperar fuerzas. ¿Has acabado ya? ¿Sí? Bien, pues pasemos al siguiente punto del orden del día.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó él, un tanto alarmado.

Marinette se había levantado para coger una caja que había dejado sobre la mesa. Cuando volvió a acercarse con ella entre las manos, Cat Noir descubrió que se trataba de un botiquín.

–Oh –murmuró al comprender por fin qué era lo que pretendía–. Te lo agradezco mucho, Marinette, pero no es necesario...

–No voy a dejarte salir de aquí hasta que haya revisado tus heridas a fondo, así que quédate ahí sentado, gatito, y déjame trabajar –respondió ella con energía, y Cat se quedó tan estupefacto que no fue capaz de responder.

La observó empapar una gasa en agua oxigenada, todavía sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Y, cuando ella alargó la mano hacia su cuello, se echó hacia atrás por puro instinto.

Marinette respiró hondo. Lo había asustado, claro. Debía recordar que en aquellos momentos no era Ladybug. En su faceta de superheroína había desarrollado una gran cercanía física con Cat Noir. Peleaban juntos, de modo que se abrazaban para protegerse mutuamente, se cogían de la mano para no caer al vacío, se sostenían el uno al otro para mantener el equilibrio. Era algo natural, lo hacían sin planteárselo siquiera.

También era verdad que a veces, cuando él se empeñaba en flirtear con ella y avanzaba un paso, Ladybug retrocedía otro, marcando cierta distancia entre los dos en aquel sentido. Pero eso no significaba que no mantuviese con él una relación de confianza y familiaridad que no había establecido nunca con ningún otro chico.

Pero, claro..., eso él no lo sabía. Porque en aquellos momentos, cuando la miraba, solo veía a Marinette.

Aun así, la sorprendió aquel súbito arrebato de timidez. Jamás lo habría esperado de él.

Sonrió. Al diablo con la doncella en apuros.

–¿Qué pasa, minino? ¿El felino más seductor de París se siente intimidado por la presencia de una chica?

–¿Yo? Qué va. Puedes acercarte todo lo que quieras, estoy miaucantado con tu presencia.

La sonrisa de Marinette se ensanchó. Si él se encontraba lo bastante cómodo como para torturarla con aquellos horribles chistes gatunos, sin duda podía continuar.

–Déjame cuidarte, por favor –insistió sin embargo, con suavidad–. No voy a hacerte daño. Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

De nuevo, sus miradas se encontraron.

–Ya lo sé –respondió él, muy serio de pronto–. Confío en ti, Marinette.

–Bien. Puede que esto escueza un poco, ¿vale? Ten paciencia.

Trabajó en silencio mientras Cat le dejaba hacer, muy quieto. Desinfectó la herida del cuello, consciente de que podría haber resultado muy grave si hubiese sido más profunda, y luego la cubrió con una gasa adhesiva. Después alzó la mano para tocar la cabeza de Cat, despacio, para no incomodarlo de nuevo. Él no se movió, de modo que Marinette pudo apartar sus cabellos con los dedos, buscando el golpe que sabía que estaba allí, en algún lugar. Lo hizo con el mayor cuidado posible, maravillándose al descubrir que el pelo de su amigo, salvaje y descuidado, era también asombrosamente suave. Evitó sus orejas gatunas, aunque siempre le habían suscitado una gran curiosidad, porque no le pareció que aquel fuera el mejor momento para jugar con ellas.

–Ah, aquí está. Vaya chichón, gatito. Podrías haberte quedado inconsciente.

–¿Quedarme inconsciente yo, habiendo princesas en peligro? Eso no sería propio de mí.

Marinette alzó una ceja. Cat Noir sonrió.

–Vale, sí, puede que me haya mareado un poco. Pero no es nada serio, de verdad.

Ella terminó de curar la lesión y después le entregó una bolsa con hielo.

–Póntelo en la cabeza para bajar la hinchazón.

Cat Noir obedeció. Entonces ella alargó la mano para alcanzar el cascabel de su traje, pero se detuvo de pronto al ver que, definitivamente, el chico se sentía incómodo, aunque hacía grandes esfuerzos para mantenerse sereno.

–Necesito verte la espalda –le explicó despacio–. Sé que te duele mucho.

–¿Lo sabes? –se sorprendió él.

«Te conozco», quiso decirle ella. Pero no podía.

–¿Prefieres que te cure otra persona? –se limitó a preguntarle.

Cat Noir dudó. Marinette sabía que probablemente él no podía confiar en nadie más para aquella tarea sin revelar su verdadera identidad o tener que responder a una serie de preguntas comprometedoras. Y lo sabía porque, si ella se hubiese encontrado en la misma situación, tampoco podría haber confiado en nadie más que en Cat Noir.

–Supongo que no –se rindió al fin; le dirigió una mirada curiosa–. Entonces, ¿necesitas que me quite el traje?

–Solo hasta la cintura –matizó ella–. Y te puedes ahorrar los comentarios estúpidos, Cat. No voy a consentir ningún tipo de broma cuando es tu salud lo que está en juego.

Cat Noir se tragó lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa pícara. Aquella había sido una observación tan característica de Ladybug que le costaba trabajo creer que había salido de los labios de la dulce y tímida Marinette.

Todavía sosteniendo la bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza, tiró del cascabel con la otra mano para abrir la cremallera.

Marinette lo observaba con curiosidad y cierta envidia. Siempre le habían parecido muy prácticos los bolsillos y cremalleras del traje de Cat Noir, porque el suyo propio no los tenía. La cubría casi por completo como una segunda piel, y si en algún momento resultase herida, Cat solo podría curarla si ella revertía primero la transformación.

–¿Disfrutando con la vista, princesa? –preguntó entonces él, haciéndola volver a la realidad.

Marinette se dio cuenta entonces de que se había quitado ya la parte superior del traje y la contemplaba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–¿Qué te acabo de decir? –lo riñó–. Nada de comentarios estúpidos.

Pero había enrojecido levemente, porque era cierto que se había quedado mirándolo, y no había tenido intención de hacerlo. Apartó la vista, molesta consigo misma por habérselo puesto tan fácil. Después de todo, no había nada nuevo en aquello. También el traje de Cat Noir se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, así que ya sabía que él era esbelto, pero bien tonificado. No pensaba dejarse impresionar por ello.

Rodeó el diván para examinar la espalda de Cat Noir, contenta por poder perder de vista la mirada socarrona de sus ojos verdes.

–Oh, Cat –susurró entonces, horrorizada.

–¿Tan mala pinta tiene? –preguntó él.

Marinette reprimió un suspiro. La espalda de Cat Noir era un espeluznante mapa de profundos raspones y amplias zonas rojas que no tardarían en convertirse en hematomas.

–Te ha caído un árbol encima –dijo ella, sin poder evitar que la preocupación aflorara a su voz–. Podía haberte partido la espalda en dos.

–Tengo un supertraje, ¿recuerdas? Me protege de los golpes.

–No de todos los golpes, al parecer.

Empezó por desinfectarle los arañazos; después pasó la bolsa de hielo por los peores golpes, para reducir un poco la hinchazón, y aplicó una pomada para los hematomas.

Cat le dejó hacer. La cura escocía y a veces le hacía apretar los dientes por el dolor, pero en el fondo le gustaba sentir sobre su piel los dedos de Marinette, ligeros y gentiles como mariposas.

–Voy a vendarte la espalda, ¿vale? Creo que también te aliviará. Levanta los brazos, por favor.

Cat Noir obedeció. Las manos de Marinette rodearon entonces su pecho, enrollando las vendas en torno a él. Mientras esperaba, dejó vagar su mirada por el cuarto de la chica. Y fue entonces cuando se fijó en los posters se las paredes.


	3. Confesiones

Se sintió desconcertado. Sabía que ella estaba interesada en la moda, y aquellas fotos eran sin duda profesionales, pero no le pareció que hubiese otros modelos en ellas. Probablemente a Marinette le gustaba mucho la obra de su padre en particular; pero él no era el único modelo que trabajaba para la marca, y sin embargo...

Las estudió con mayor atención, y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al comprobar que su primera impresión había sido correcta. En todas las fotos salía él. Solo él.

«Oh, Marinette», pensó, conmovido, al intuir por fin el alcance de los sentimientos de su compañera.

Aunque quizá se estaba precipitando. Después de todo tenía muchas fans, y estaba convencido de que ninguna de ellas estaba realmente enamorada de él porque, al fin y al cabo, no lo conocían más allá de la imagen que mostraba en las revistas.

Y también era posible que hubiese otra explicación para el _collage_ de fotos suyas que adornaba las paredes del cuarto de Marinette.

Pero no sabía cómo preguntárselo sin descubrirse a sí mismo ni herir los sentimientos de su amiga.

–Ya puedes bajar los brazos y volver a ponerte el traje, he terminado –anunció ella entonces.

–Interesante... decoración –comentó él mientras volvía a vestirse.

Marinette siguió la dirección de su mirada. Cat advirtió que se sonrojaba de nuevo.

–Oh, eso. –Sacudió la cabeza con una media sonrisa preñada de amargura–. Patético, ¿verdad?

El superhéroe alzó una ceja.

–¿Patético? –repitió; no había podido reprimir el tono ligeramente ofendido de su voz, y esperaba que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Marinette señaló las paredes con gesto vago.

–Las fotos, los posters, todo. Parezco una fangirl cualquiera, ¿no? Atolondrada y superficial.

Se sentó junto a él en el diván con gesto abatido. Había hablado con ligereza, pero Cat había visto la profunda tristeza que anidaba en su mirada.

No soportaba verla así. Tenía que volver a hacerla sonreír como fuera.

–Bueno, es guapo –opinó–, pero no tanto como yo, obviamente. Porque déjame informarte de que nadie es tan guapo como yo.

Marinette se rió con suavidad. Objetivo conseguido.

–No lo dudo, minino –respondió, aún sonriendo–. Pero no me gusta porque sea guapo, ¿sabes?

El corazón de Cat Noir se aceleró. Marinette acababa de reconocer que él le gustaba, y se sintió un poco confuso al respecto. Porque él estaba enamorado de Ladybug, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, así que no podría corresponder a los sentimientos de su amiga. Y sin embargo... allí estaba su corazón, el muy traidor, latiendo como un loco porque aquella chica encantadora se había fijado en él.

Se esforzó en seguir la conversación.

–¿Ah, no?

Marinette lo miró un momento, tratando de decidir si debía seguir hablando o no. Finalmente suspiró, sacudió la cabeza y pensó: «Qué diablos». Después de todo, a Cat no podía importarle realmente. No era como si se hubiese puesto a hablarle de Adrián enfundada en el traje de Ladybug.

Porque Marinette solo era otra chica enamorada más. Como ella había miles.

Pero Cat le devolvió la mirada y parecía sinceramente interesado, así que respondió:

–Lo conozco, va a mi clase. Somos amigos, más o menos.

«¿Más o menos?», repitió Cat para sí mismo.

–O lo seríamos, quizá, de no ser porque me cuesta muchísimo hablar con él. Me pongo muy nerviosa, tartamudeo, se me traba la lengua y termino diciendo tonterías. A estas alturas seguramente pensará que soy idiota.

«No, Marinette», susurró Adrián desde detrás de la máscara de Cat Noir. «Jamás podría pensar eso de ti».

–Lo cual resulta muy frustrante –prosiguió ella–, porque él es muy inteligente. Estudia y trabaja, ¿ves? –Señaló de nuevo las imágenes de las paredes como prueba evidente de su afirmación–. Siempre está de aquí para allá con sesiones de fotos y aun así se las arregla para sacar unas notas estupendas, hace esgrima, piano, chino... ¡habla chino mucho mejor que yo! –se desesperó.

«Y salva París en sus ratos libres», añadió Cat Noir en silencio. Pero obviamente no podía decirle aquello.

–Bueno, pero tú juegas al Ultimate Mecha Strike mucho mejor que él –señaló.

–Sí, vale, pero eso no... un momento, ¿cómo lo sabes?

«Epic fail», se lamentó Cat. Pensó rápidamente.

–Porque tú ganaste el torneo nacional. Con Gamer.

Marinette sabía que a Cat Noir también le gustaba aquel juego, pero hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido pensar que habría seguido el torneo. Tenía sentido, en cierto modo.

–Gamer no, Max –corrigió ella.

–Lo que sea. Obviamente juegas mucho mejor que ese rubiales, y que cualquiera. Bueno, cualquiera salvo Ladybug –puntualizó, siempre leal a su dama.

Por alguna razón, Marinette sonrió ampliamente.

–Oh, ¿de verdad?

Él le devolvió una mirada autosuficiente.

–Milady y yo somos un equipo imparable. Tú ganaste el torneo con Gamer, pero nosotros vencimos a Gamer. Fin de la partida.

Marinette sonrió de nuevo.

–Ad... el chico que me gusta y yo estuvimos a punto de formar pareja para el torneo –rememoró–. Al final, él decidió dejarle su puesto a Max, a pesar de que nos había atacado cuando era Gamer, porque es así de bueno y generoso.

«Eso no fue así», discutió Cat en silencio. « _Tú_ te empeñaste en dejarle tu puesto y yo di un paso atrás porque era absurdo que nuestra mejor jugadora se quedase fuera de la competición».

En su momento le había parecido un gesto muy bonito por parte de ella, pero ahora empezaba a intuir algo más.

«El chico que me gusta y yo estuvimos a punto de formar pareja para el torneo», había dicho.

–¿Te hacía mucha ilusión participar en la competición? –le preguntó con suavidad.

Era una pregunta rara viniendo de Cat Noir, que en teoría no sabía lo que había sucedido en realidad. Pero se arriesgó, y obtuvo la respuesta que estaba buscando.

–Me hacía ilusión participar _con él_ –puntualizó ella–. Y es la razón por la que me apunté en primer lugar, para tener la oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntos. –Suspiró–. Pero no era justo para Max, y por eso... En fin, ya da igual. Ganamos el torneo, después de todo.

Trató de sonreír pero, de nuevo, era una sonrisa triste.

Cat estaba también muy abatido. Jamás, ni en sus sueños más locos, habría imaginado que significara tanto para Marinette. Pero aún no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Por un lado, lamentaba no haberle prestado más atención, no haber pasado más tiempo con ella, y quería remediarlo en la medida de lo posible. Por otro, se sentía incómodo ante la idea de que tarde o temprano tendría que rechazarla y, por tanto, alejarla de él para no herir más sus sentimientos. Eran dos posturas completamente contradictorias, y todavía no sabía por cuál debía decantarse.

–A lo mejor Adrián Agreste no es tan maravilloso como crees –murmuró, sombrío–. No digo que sea un mal chico, solo que quizá lo hayas idealizado un poco.

Marinette lo miró con los ojos entornados.

–¿Sabes quién es? ¿Lo sabías desde el principio?

–También yo lo conozco, aunque claro, no tanto como tú. Ladybug y yo estuvimos en su casa cuando Simón Dice amenazó a su padre. Me pareció un chaval majo, pero algo reservado quizá.

Marinette no contestó enseguida. Por supuesto que Cat Noir había estado en casa de Adrián, pero ella no recordaba haberlos visto juntos. Durante aquella batalla, su compañero había pasado casi todo el tiempo combatiendo a los esbirros zombificados de Simón Dice en el exterior, mientras que ella se había limitado prácticamente a encerrar a Adrián en el baño y entrar en colapso poco después cuando lo había sorprendido saliendo de la ducha. Enrojeció, lamentando hasta qué punto sus sentimientos por Adrián podían llevarla a hacer el ridículo incluso cuando llevaba la máscara de Ladybug. Cómo se reiría Cat Noir si se enterara.

Pero, un momento... le estaba hablando de Adrián a Cat Noir y él no se estaba riendo. Había que tener en cuenta que ella era Marinette y no Ladybug en aquellos momentos, pero aun así había algo enternecedor en el gesto preocupado de su amigo, en el cariño que afloraba a sus ojos verdes cuando la miraba. «Solo te ha visto tres veces, Marinette, no pienses cosas raras», se recordó a sí misma. Claro que se conocían mucho mejor de lo que Cat creía pero, después de todo, él no lo sabía.

Sospechaba de no era buena idea seguir compartiendo cosas tan personales con él, pero no pudo evitar salir en defensa de Adrián.

–Es mucho más que majo; es bueno y amable, y se preocupa mucho por los demás. Jamás le he oído decir una mala palabra contra nadie, él... –Suspiró–. En fin, incluso tiene paciencia con Chloe. Conoces a Chloe, ¿verdad? La hija del alcalde, una chica rubia con un carácter muy... particular.

–La conozco, sí –respondió él, disimulando una sonrisa–. Ladybug y yo la hemos protegido de varios villanos. Y también nos enfrentamos a ella cuando se convirtió en Antibug.

–Oh, sí, cierto. –Marinette todavía se preguntaba cómo era posible que Chloe se las hubiese arreglado entonces para amarrar a Cat Noir a su propio bastón como si fuese un pincho moruno, pero aquel era un tema que él, obviamente, prefería no mencionar–. Bueno, pues Adrián siempre es amable con ella también, porque es capaz de ver cosas buenas en todo el mundo, incluso en personas insoportables y mezquinas como Chloe. Incluso en gente que lo decepciona una y otra vez –añadió bajando la voz–. A veces lo he visto triste, ¿sabes? Pero intenta disimularlo, porque siempre piensa antes en los demás que en sí mismo. Y no importa lo mal que se sienta, siempre tiene palabras de ánimo y consuelo para todo el mundo. Y no puedo dejar de preguntarme quién lo consuela a él. –Las palabras salieron directamente de su corazón, sin que pudiera hacer nada por detenerlas–. Si... si me lo permitiera... dedicaría cada segundo de mi vida a tratar de hacerlo sonreír, porque no soporto verlo así, porque merece ser feliz y sentirse querido, porque su sonrisa es lo más bonito que he visto nunca y... vale, ya sé, eso ha sido demasiado cursi hasta para mí –concluyó, tratando de sonreír; pero se le quebró la voz, y tenía los ojos húmedos.

Cat Noir sabía que tenía que decir algo. Pero se le había secado la boca, tenía un nudo en la garganta y su corazón golpeaba salvajemente contra su pecho.

Marinette sonrió avergonzada.

–Lo siento mucho, no debería darte la brasa con...

–¿De verdad... se lo merece? –cortó él entonces, con brusquedad. Su voz había sonado un poco más grave de lo habitual, y Marinette lo miró, sorprendida.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–¿De verdad se merece tanta devoción... un tipo a estas alturas todavía no se ha dado cuenta de lo increíble que eres? ¿Que te cita en un parque un día de alerta por vientos huracanados para que te caiga un árbol encima, y luego ni siquiera tiene la decencia de presentarse? No, evidentemente no se merece un pedazo de pastel... y mucho menos tu cariño.

Había hablado con una ira contenida que ensombrecía su voz, habitualmente amable; Marinette retrocedió un poco, alarmada. No recordaba haberlo visto nunca así. Ni siquiera cuando Ladybug había saltado a las fauces abiertas de un terrible tiranosaurus rex. Entonces él había gritado de rabia, pero aquel profundo desprecio que crispaba su expresión era algo completamente nuevo para ella.

–¿Cómo sabes...?

–¿...Que Adrián Agreste es el idiota del parque? –completó él–. Solo lo suponía, pero ahora ya lo sé.

Marinette trató de organizar sus ideas. Si hubiese sabido que Cat Noir iba a reaccionar de aquella manera no le habría hablado de Adrián, eso seguro. Pero le parecía muy injusto lo que él había dicho, de modo que se vio obligada a replicar:

–Hablas como si él hubiese querido que me aplastara un árbol, y no es así. Seguro que no pensó en el viento, y tampoco habrá faltado a la cita a propósito. Siempre tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Y de todas formas, si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo... porque podía haberme quedado en casa y haberle enviado un mensaje para decirle que lo esperaba allí... y seguramente lo habría comprendido sin problemas.

–¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –preguntó Cat con genuina curiosidad; su voz se había suavizado un poco, y Marinette suspiró, algo más tranquila.

–Porque... porque... no lo sé, supongo que porque soy tonta.

–Marinette, por favor, no vuelvas a decir eso.

–Es que es verdad. Era lo más sensato, llamar y decirle que pasara por mi casa, y de hecho esa fue la propuesta de Adrián desde el principio, pero luego todo se lió y... En fin, estaba tan ilusionada por quedar con él que tenía miedo de que no saliera bien. De que acudiera al parque de todos modos y no me encontrara allí. De que no recibiera mi mensaje. De que enviara a su chófer en su lugar, yo qué sé. En realidad ni siquiera me atrevía a llamarlo.

«Pero al final lo hiciste», pensó Cat.

–Y por culpa de mi estupidez te he puesto en peligro a ti. Me has tenido que salvar de una situación que, para empezar, jamás debería haberse producido. Estás herido porque soy una ingenua niña enamorada que fue incapaz de pensar con la cabeza por una vez. Si te hubiera pasado algo, Cat, yo...

–Eh, no sufras por mí. Rescatar a doncellas en apuros es parte de mi trabajo, ya lo sabes.

Pero ella sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

–Ladybug no habría cometido un error como este, estoy segura.

Hubo un breve silencio.

–No –murmuró entonces Cat Noir en voz baja–, no lo habría cometido.

Marinette cerró los ojos, hundida. Entonces sintió la mano de Cat sobre su hombro.

–No hay nada de malo en enamorarse, Marinette –susurró él–. Es solo que a veces... nos enamoramos de la persona inadecuada. Y veces... nos sentimos más vulnerables también. Y haríamos cualquier cosa por aquellos a los que amamos. Y pensamos más con el corazón y menos con la cabeza. Y cometemos errores. Pero no es culpa tuya, princesa. Probablemente no lo puedes evitar, los sentimientos son así. En cambio él debería haber tenido más cuidado. –Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese punto de rabia en su voz, como si tuviera una cuenta pendiente con Adrián Agreste–. Debería haberse preocupado por ti. Debería haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentías y, en todo caso, nunca, jamás haber permitido que te pusieras en peligro por él.

El labio inferior de Marinette temblaba.

–Eh. –Cat le levantó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos–. Lo siento de veras.

–¿Lo sientes? –repitió ella en un susurro–. ¿Por qué?

Por muchas cosas que no podía confesarle. Había otras, sin embargo, que sí podía compartir con ella como Cat Noir.

–Siento que te hayan hecho daño –dijo, y le acarició la mejilla con cariño–. Siento no poder protegerte de esto.

Ella negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, pero no pudo evitar que, por fin, dos gruesas lágrimas escaparan de ellos y rodaran por sus mejillas, empapando los dedos de Cat. Se sintió muy abochornada. Qué diría él si supiera que su admirada Ladybug lloraba de aquella manera solo porque un chico le había dado plantón. «Se avergonzaría de mí», pensó. A pesar de sus palabras tan increíblemente dulces y amables, Cat sabía que Ladybug pensaba con la cabeza y no se permitía el lujo de dejarse llevar por el corazón. Porque era sensata y responsable.

No como Marinette.

–Pero aún estoy a tiempo de hacer algo –dijo él entonces.

–¿C-cómo?

–Aún puedo ir a patear el culo de ese tal Agreste. Y lo haré sin duda si algún día se atreve a hacerte llorar otra vez.

Ella negó con la cabeza y trató de hablar, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. Y entonces sus sentimientos se desbordaron y estalló en llanto.

Y Cat ya no lo aguantó más. Llevaba un rato conteniendo sus deseos de abrazarla, y lo había hecho porque creía que, en aquellas circunstancias, lo mejor era mantener las distancias. Pero no podía soportarlo, tenía que estrecharla entre sus brazos, transmitirle de alguna manera su consuelo y su cariño. De modo que la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza. Marinette se derrumbó contra su pecho y lloró, lloró con desesperación, y entonces Cat comprendió que también ella había estado conteniendo sus lágrimas todo aquel tiempo. «Y yo tratando de hacerla reír, cuando esto era lo que necesitaba hacer», pensó. «Agreste, bobo, qué poco entiendes de mujeres».

Pero al menos no lo había estropeado todo de forma irreversible. Porque ahora sentía que, por fin, estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Y de nuevo, era Cat Noir quien estaba haciendo lo correcto. Adrián Agreste, en cambio, se encontraba ausente. Fuera de cobertura. Como de costumbre.

Poco a poco, Marinette se fue calmando. Cat le acarició la cabeza, con cuidado, para no enredar sus garras entre sus cabellos negros. Por fin ella suspiró y susurró:

–Gracias, Cat. Vaya tarde te estoy dando, primero me rescatas de un árbol con instintos asesinos y luego de mi propia miseria emocional.

–El trabajo de un héroe nunca termina, princesa.

–Bueno, pero probablemente te he entretenido ya más de la cuenta. Seguro que te esperan en alguna parte.

–Todavía tengo tiempo –le aseguró él, y era verdad. Había estado controlando el reloj de la pared y sabía que aún disponía de más de una hora antes de que el Gorila aparcase su coche ante la panadería. Él no tenía pensado esperar tanto –había planeado volver a casa por su cuenta antes de que ellos salieran, aunque después lo riñeran por ello–, pero tampoco había ninguna necesidad de despedirse de Marinette antes de tiempo. No mientras ella siguiera tan afectada, al menos.

El hecho de que la sintiera maravillosamente cálida y agradable entre sus brazos no tenía nada que ver con aquella decisión. Absolutamente nada que ver.

Pareció que ella iba a objetar alguna cosa, de modo que Cat se le adelantó.

–Además, me parece que empieza a dolerme la cabeza... oh, vaya, me estoy mareando... debe de ser el golpe, necesito descansar un poco.

Y se dejó caer de espaldas –con mucho cuidado, eso sí– sobre los cojines del diván, arrastrando a Marinette con él. Ella lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa y ahogó una risita, pero Cat Noir no la soltó. Todavía no, ni hablar.

–No vas a echar a la calle a un pobre minino en estas condiciones, ¿verdad? ¿Y si me mareo mientras salto por los tejados y pierdo el pie? Nunca te perdonarías a ti misma el haberme tratado con tan inhumana crueldad. Todas las protectoras de animales de la ciudad volcarían sus iras sobre ti...

–Vale ya, Cat, no sigas –lo cortó ella, y rió otra vez–. Puedes quedarte si quieres, pero te advierto que no soy una buena compañía ahora mismo.

–No te creo. Tú no puedes ser jamás una mala compañía para nadie, y mucho menos para mí.

Seguía sujetando a Marinette, convencido de que en cualquier momento ella desharía el abrazo y se separaría de él. Pero, ante su sorpresa, lo que hizo fue acurrucarse mejor junto a él y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho con un profundo suspiro de satisfacción.

«Está a gusto conmigo», comprendió Cat Noir sobrecogido. «Con un superhéroe enmascarado al que apenas conoce». Jamás la había visto tan cómoda con él cuando era Adrián Agreste. Saltaba a la vista que enfrentarse juntos a un terrible peligro unía mucho. A lo mejor eso funcionaba con todas las chicas, caviló el muchacho.

Bueno, con todas salvo con Ladybug.

Pensar en su dama le provocó ciertos remordimientos, pero se convenció a sí mismo de que Marinette necesitaba consuelo y obviamente él no podía dejarla así. Seguro que ella lo comprendería.

–Aun así lo siento, de verdad –dijo entonces Marinette, devolviéndolo a la realidad–. No tenía intención de cargarte a ti con mis problemas sentimentales.

–No tiene importancia. Necesitabas desahogarte, y de todas formas no es culpa tuya. No puedes evitar sentir lo que sientes, ya te lo he dicho.

–Sí es culpa mía en cierto modo. –Suspiró–. Debería haber sabido desde el principio que no era buena idea enamorarme de alguien que, obviamente, juega en otra liga y jamás se habría fijado en mí de todas maneras.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó Cat Noir un poco ofendido.

No sabía si le molestaba más que ella se menospreciara de aquella manera o que pensara que Adrián nunca sería capaz de apreciar las cualidades de una chica como Marinette.

–Bueno, el caso es que no lo ha hecho, ¿no? No se ha fijado en mí, quiero decir.

Cat quiso objetar algo en contra, pero no pudo, porque ella tenía razón: era cierto que él nunca la había mirado de ese modo.

Porque su corazón pertenecía a otra persona. Pero eso no era culpa de Marinette.

–¿Alguna vez te has planteado decirle lo que sientes? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Sintió que ella sonreía.

–Te vas a reír, pero... le mandé una postal por San Valentín.

–¿En serio? –se sorprendió él.

No lo recordaba. Había recibido muchas cartas aquel día, pero no le sonaba que ninguna de ellas fuera de Marinette.

–Oh, sí, es una de las mejores historias de la colección «Marinette mete la pata y hace el ridículo una vez más».

Cat sonrió.

–No sería para tanto.

–Ah, sí, esta te va a encantar. Porque sé que sabrás apreciar la sutil y trágica ironía de todo el asunto.

Cat se rió; al hacerlo, su espalda se resintió, y se encogió sobre sí mismo, dolorido. Marinette se dio cuenta.

–¿Estás bien? Oh, no debería haber...

–Quieta ahí –cortó él, impidiendo que se incorporara–. Estoy bien, de verdad. Los cojines son blandos, y me siento mucho mejor desde que me has curado. Me ha aliviado mucho. –Ella sonrió, contenta, y el corazón de él volvió a brincar–. Y ahora cuéntame esa historia de San Valentín, te escucho –concluyó, enderezando sus orejas gatunas.

Ella se rió y se recostó de nuevo junto a él.

–Bien –empezó–, el caso es que llegó a mis manos un poema que había escrito Adrián. No te voy a contar cómo, eso me lo guardo para mí. Lo leí, y por un momento llegué a pensar que hablaba de mí. Una chica también tiene derecho a soñar a veces, supongo.

Cat no dijo nada. Estaba tratando de recordar si había escrito más de un poema por San Valentín.

–Así que le escribí otro poema respondiendo al suyo –prosiguió ella–. En una tarjeta rosa con forma de corazón. ¿Todavía no te ríes?

–No se me ocurriría –respondió él con la boca seca. Porque sus sospechas empezaban a convertirse en certezas.

–Echar aquella tarjeta al buzón fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. Pero lo hice, y me sentí valiente y muy orgullosa de mí misma, porque por fin había sido capaz de confesarle mis sentimientos. Y aquí viene la sutil y trágica ironía...

«Habías olvidado firmarla», pensó Cat Noir.

–Había olvidado firmarla –concluyó Marinette.

Cat cerró los ojos. Había leído cientos de veces aquellas líneas, soñando con la posibilidad de que aquella tarjeta la hubiese enviado Ladybug.

Y ahora descubría que había sido Marinette.

Pero no podía sentirse decepcionado por ello. Porque lo conmovía profundamente el hecho de que ella lo hubiese amado en silencio durante tanto tiempo. «Qué ciego he estado», pensó una vez más.

–No te ríes –observó ella un poco preocupada–. Seguro que piensas que soy patética.

Cat volvió a la realidad.

–No se me ocurriría –repitió; respiró hondo–. ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? También yo estuve a punto de declararme a Ladybug en San Valentín.


	4. En serio

Marinette se quedó muy quieta y callada entre sus brazos, y Cat se preguntó si habría cometido un error. Quizá no debería haberle hablado de Ladybug; pero no quería que ella pensara que era la única que sufría por amor. No quería que siguiera sintiéndose ridícula y miserable. Quería que supiera que, a veces, hasta los superhéroes encontraban dificultades para ser amados.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó entonces ella muy bajito.

Pero Cat Noir tenía un oído muy fino y la escuchó perfectamente.

–Pues... pensé mucho en cómo plantearlo –recordó–. Flores, una carta, un discurso, un poema, una canción... Pero al final decidí que sería simple y directo. La próxima vez que la viera le diría sin más: «Ladybug, te amo».

Marinette seguía muy, muy callada. Cuando Cat Noir estaba empezando a preguntarse si se habría dormido, volvió a preguntar en un susurro:

–¿Y qué pasó?

–Pues que ni siquiera fui capaz de terminar la frase. Un supervillano nos interrumpió... como de costumbre.

–Cupido Oscuro, supongo.

–Sí, Cupido Oscuro, también conocido como «el aguafiestas de San Valentín». Luchamos contra él, lo derrotamos y ya no hubo tiempo para más. Desde entonces no he vuelto a reunir el valor suficiente para decírselo, y no puedo evitar pensar en qué habría pasado... si Cupido Oscuro hubiese llegado solo diez minutos después. Solo diez minutos después –repitió, cerrando los ojos–. No era mucho pedir, supongo. Pero estos supervillanos siempre tienen el don de la inoportunidad.

–Tal vez te habrías llevado un beso por San Valentín –sugirió entonces Marinette, y Cat rió con cierta amargura.

–Lo dudo mucho.

Marinette volvió a sumirse en aquel extraño silencio. Cat estaba a punto de decir cualquier cosa para reanudar la conversación, pero entonces ella planteó de pronto:

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco personal, Cat Noir?

Él lo pensó.

–Supongo que sí. Pero te advierto que tal vez no pueda contestarte.

–No tiene que ver con tu verdadera identidad. Es solo que... –Se detuvo un momento, pensando en cómo enfocar la cuestión–. ¿Vas realmente en serio con Ladybug?

–Por supuesto que sí –replicó él, un poco ofendido–, lo sabe todo París.

–No, todo París sabe que flirteas con ella descaradamente. Pero nadie sabe si te importa de verdad o solo estás jugando. Si se trata de una pose o si hay un sentimiento real detrás. Si te comportas así con todas o solo con ella. –Cat no dijo nada, y Marinette prosiguió–. Y no creo que Ladybug lo tenga muy claro tampoco, ¿me equivoco?

Cat Noir tardó un poco en contestar, y Marinette pensó que lo había presionado demasiado.

–No hace falta que respondas si no...

–Me importa de verdad –cortó él de pronto–. Hay un sentimiento real detrás. Solo con ella.

Marinette inspiró hondo, impresionada por su declaración. Parecía sincero, aunque ella no podía terminar de creerle.

–¿Solo flirteas con ella? –insistió–. ¿Estás seguro?

–Solo flirteo en serio con ella –respondió Cat, y Marinette resopló, un tanto molesta.

–¿Eres consciente de que eso puede resultar un tanto... hummm... confuso? Para la chica con la que supuestamente flirteas en serio y para las que reciben tus atenciones... ¿en broma, quizá? –planteó.

Cat Noir se detuvo antes de responder.

–Es difícil de explicar –dijo por fin.

–No me digas.

–Bien, ya que insistes, te voy a revelar el secreto mejor guardado de Cat Noir. Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿vale? Está en juego mi reputación.

Ella no sonrió, y Cat Noir advirtió que aquel tema la irritaba por alguna razón. Podía salir adelante con un chiste fácil o con cualquier excusa, pero hacía tiempo que había aprendido que lo que mejor funcionaba con Marinette era, sencillamente, la verdad.

Y lo cierto era que no le importaba compartirla con ella. Quería que Marinette conociera sus verdaderos sentimientos, sus motivaciones, las razones por las que actuaba como lo hacía. Pero era un asunto complejo y, tal y como le había adelantado, no resultaba fácil de explicar.

–Cuando me enamoré de Ladybug –empezó, y le sorprendió comprobar lo fácil que le resultaba confesarle aquello a Marinette–, al principio no supe cómo reaccionar. Quería acercarme a ella, llamar su atención, impresionarla. Así que supongo que empecé a... flirtear, como dices tú. Ella me paraba los pies todas las veces, claro, pero yo no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer. Todo era muy nuevo para mí.

»Aquello pronto se convirtió en un tira y afloja, en una especie de juego entre los dos. Nunca fue mi intención en realidad, pero supongo que ella se acostumbró a que las cosas fueran siempre así. Cuando me di cuenta por fin de que no me tomaba en serio... ya no supe qué hacer a continuación.

–¿Sincerarte con ella, tal vez? –sugirió Marinette en voz baja.

–Sí, claro, y de ahí mi intención de declararme por San Valentín. Pero ya le había dicho lo que sentía de mil formas diferentes, y ella no parecía corresponderme. Así que comprendí que, en el momento en que hablara con ella en serio..., me rechazaría. Probablemente por eso no se lo he confesado aún.

»Y por eso sigo con el juego. Cortejándola a la manera de Cat Noir. Porque sé que no me toma en serio y, mientras no lo haga, tampoco podrá darme calabazas en serio. ¿Comprendes?

–No estoy segura –murmuró ella.

–Es otra máscara más –murmuró Cat, y no pudo evitar que la amargura aflorara a su voz–. Empecé a flirtear con Ladybug para expresar mis sentimientos por ella... y ahora lo hago para ocultarlos. Y he aquí mi secreto, princesa: «el felino más seductor de todo París» no existe en realidad. Es solo un personaje más, un papel que representar. Es lo que todo el mundo espera de mí. Y lo hago para disimular lo que siento realmente. Porque no me atrevo a confesarlo.

»Con Ladybug, en cambio, jamás ha sido solo un juego, y nunca lo será. Pero ella no lo sabe, y si algún día lo descubre... el juego se acabará, para bien o para mal.

–Nunca... nunca lo habría imaginado –murmuró Marinette, sin saber muy bien qué más añadir.

–Entonces la estrategia funciona, ¿no te parece?

–Pero... ¿y si rompes algún corazón por el camino? ¿No has pensado en eso?

Cat negó con la cabeza.

–Es poco probable. Otra de las ventajas de mi personaje es que nadie se lo toma nunca en serio. Ni siquiera Ladybug.

Marinette no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Hasta aquella tarde había estado convencida de que conocía bien a Cat Noir. Llevaban mucho tiempo peleando juntos, formando equipo. Habían desarrollado una gran confianza y compenetración. Eran más que compañeros. Eran amigos.

Y sin embargo, Cat Noir nunca le había abierto a Ladybug su corazón de aquella manera. Y aquello la avergonzaba profundamente.

No era tan difícil, después de todo. Porque allí estaba Cat, contándole a Marinette, una chica a la que apenas conocía, cosas que jamás le había revelado a Ladybug, su compañera, su amiga.

Marinette empezaba a comprender que también ella se había creído el personaje que Cat Noir representaba. Porque nunca se había molestado en mirar más allá. Porque nunca se había atrevido a tratar de conocer al muchacho que se ocultaba detrás de la máscara, y que había resultado ser increíblemente amable, comprensivo y sensible.

Y que estaba enamorado de ella. De verdad.

No de ella, se corrigió. No de Marinette. De Ladybug. La misma Ladybug que lo había desdeñado una y otra vez, interpretando sus avances como simples estrategias de ligón de manual, incapaz de intuir siquiera que enmascaraban un sentimiento mucho más profundo y real.

«Con Ladybug jamás ha sido solo un juego, y nunca lo será».

«Cómo he podido», se dijo Marinette. «Cómo he podido, Cat».

Ladybug no podía corresponder a Cat Noir, por supuesto, porque estaba enamorada de Adrián. Pero al menos podría habérselo tomado en serio. Haberlo tratado con más consideración. Haber comprendido que él la amaba de verdad y haber valorado aquel sentimiento como la preciada joya que era en realidad.

El corazón le latió un poco más deprisa. «No lo merezco», pensó de pronto.

–¿Y estás... completamente seguro de que Ladybug no te corresponde? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–Bueno, a veces tengo la sensación de que a ella no le disgusta del todo lo que hago. Siempre mantiene las distancias y a veces parece que se molesta, pero otras... se ríe, ¿sabes? Me encanta hacerla reír. A lo mejor por eso hago el tonto más de la cuenta, pero tengo la sensación de que es como una lotería. Si cuento un chiste nunca sé si va a sonreír o me va a reñir por no prestar atención. Es un poco frustrante.

«Tiene que ver con el _timing_ , gato bobo», quiso decirle Marinette. «No me voy a reír con todos tus chistes porque algunos son atroces, pero tendrías más posibilidades si no los soltaras en medio de una batalla. No solo los supervillanos tienen el don de la inoportunidad».

Pero sonrió. Maravilloso, entrañable y adorable Cat Noir. Significaba muchísimo para ella, lo supiera o no.

–¿Por qué nunca le has contado todo esto a ella? –preguntó, y se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo hecho.

¿Cómo iba Cat Noir a hablar en serio con Ladybug, si ella siempre salía volando tras las batallas, mantenía las distancias y había levantado un enorme muro entre su compañero y cualquier atisbo de su vida privada para no comprometer su verdadera identidad? ¿Cómo iba Cat Noir a sincerarse con ella, si nunca le daba la oportunidad, si siempre le cerraba la puerta en las narices?

«Ladybug es una bruja insensible», comprendió de pronto. Tan preocupada por su misión y su responsabilidad que nunca tenía tiempo para el fiel felino que siempre la acompañaba.

Pero, ante su sorpresa, Cat respondió:

–Porque soy un cobarde.

Y algo se rebeló dentro de Marinette. No iba a consentir que aquel muchacho excepcional, que era capaz de interponerse sin dudarlo entre ella y cualquier peligro que la amenazara, tuviera aquel concepto de sí mismo. Se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Tú no eres un cobarde, Cat Noir. Eres la persona más noble, leal y valiente que he conocido jamás.

Las palabras le habían salido del corazón sin que ella se parase a pensar en las consecuencias de pronunciarlas en voz alta. Y lo había dicho con energía, con seguridad... con pasión. Porque lo pensaba de verdad.

Cat Noir le devolvió la mirada, sorprendido ante su vehemencia. Marinette descubrió entonces que tenía los ojos húmedos. Probablemente no le había resultado fácil desnudar su corazón ante ella de aquella manera, y Marinette lo quiso un poco más por ello.

–Yo..., vaya, gracias, Marinette. Eres muy amable.

–Es la verdad. Y no voy a consentir que vuelvas a decir eso en mi presencia. ¿Cuántas veces has salvado París? ¿Y a Ladybug?

–Es parte del trabajo. También ella me ha salvado a mí muchas veces.

–¡No te quites méritos! –se enfadó ella, y Cat pensó de pronto que estaba muy guapa cuando se enfurruñaba de aquella manera–. No es lo mismo. Una cosa es echar un cable a tu compañero... o un yoyó, pongamos por caso... y otra muy distinta hacer de escudo humano una y otra vez, como si tuvieras un tic suicida o algo parecido. Ladybug te debe muchísimo. Y espero que te lo agradezca como te mereces.

Cat Noir pensó vagamente que tenía que revisar el Ladyblog para comprobar si alguien había publicado vídeos de alguno de aquellos momentos en los que había saltado ante Ladybug para recibir un impacto que estaba destinado a ella. No se le ocurría de qué otra manera podía estar Marinette al tanto de aquello. Pero no le dio más vueltas, porque estaba como flotando en una nube. Después de todo, su amiga había dedicado media tarde a alabar a Adrián, alias «el idiota del parque», y él se había sentido culpable por ello. Pero ahora hablaba de Cat Noir y también decía cosas buenas de él.

Y Cat Noir no la había decepcionado todavía. Cat Noir nunca la había hecho llorar. Cat Noir quizá sí merecía su cariño y su admiración.

Podía disfrutar de aquel momento sin remordimientos.

Se esforzó por centrarse en la conversación.

–También es parte del trabajo –logró decir.

–¿El qué? ¿Sacrificarte por Ladybug una y otra vez?

–Sí, mira... es la herencia del gato negro. Atraigo la mala suerte, ¿comprendes?

–Eso es una superstición.

–No, no, forma parte de mi poder. Estoy ahí para eso. Solo Ladybug puede purificar los akumas y devolverlo todo a su lugar después, así que... ¿cuál es mi función? Pues asegurarme de que ella lo consiga –prosiguió antes de que Marinette pudiera responder–. Soy su escudo, estoy ahí para protegerla y llevarme todos los golpes que haga falta en su lugar, porque ella no puede, no debe caer, bajo ningún concepto.

Marinette lo contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Siempre había interpretado las acciones de Cat Noir en ese sentido como una estrategia de batalla más, no como una especie de destino trágico inevitable que lo llevaría a repetir el mismo esquema autodestructivo una y otra vez. No sabía qué la horrorizaba más: que realmente existiese un plan semejante para él o que lo aceptase con tanta naturalidad.

–Estás sacando las cosas de quicio –susurró.

–Es así, forma parte de la esencia del dúo. –Cat Noir seguía hablando con calma y paciencia, como si estuviese explicándole una complicada lección de matemáticas–. Cuando obtuve mis poderes, mi kwa..., ejem, me contaron que las cosas serían así, y las acepté. –Suspiró–. En el fondo es una suerte que me haya enamorado de Ladybug. Así resulta mucho más fácil ser su escudo porque no lo pienso, me sale de las tripas saltar ante ella para protegerla de cualquier peligro. –Frunció el ceño, pensativo–. Si fuese cualquier otra persona quizá dudaría un segundo, y puede que alguna vez llegase demasiado tarde. No lo sé.

–Conmigo no lo dudaste tampoco.

Cat volvió a la realidad.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Conmigo. Antes. Con el árbol.

Los enormes ojos azules de Marinette estaban fijos en los suyos. Cat Noir se quedó sin aliento un instante. Tuvo que carraspear para recuperar la voz antes de decir:

–Deformación profesional, supongo.

Marinette tragó saliva.

–No quiero que te lleves todos los golpes. No quiero que seas una especie de diana móvil para los supervillanos.

Él seguía mirándola intensamente, y de pronto Marinette se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba muy, muy cerca del de ella.

–Y yo no quiero que te preocupes por mí, princesa –respondió Cat en voz baja.

Marinette sonrió.

–Demasiado tarde, minino.

Cat Noir se inclinó un poco más hacia ella. Marinette comprendió de pronto que quería besarla e inspiró hondo mientras un confuso torrente de sentimientos la inundaba por dentro. Cat se detuvo y la miró, dubitativo. Marinette sabía que era el momento de echarse atrás, de fingir que no se había dado cuenta, de dejar pasar el instante. Incluso de apartarlo sin contemplaciones como habría hecho Ladybug (bruja insensible). Y probablemente habría sido más sensato, y Cat no volvería a mencionarlo, porque nunca lo hacía.

Pero Marinette descubrió que sí deseaba ese beso que él le ofrecía. No dudaba de que había muchas razones para no aceptarlo, pero... al diablo con ellas.

De modo que se quedó quieta, entreabrió los labios y le devolvió la mirada, invitándolo a que hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

Los ojos gatunos de él se abrieron un poco más, con sorpresa, como si no se lo hubiese esperado en el fondo. Estaba tan acostumbrado al rechazo de Ladybug, pensó Marinette con el corazón encogido, que había aprendido a buscar cariño sin la menor esperanza de recibirlo. Esta idea terminó de decidirla, y levantó la barbilla hacia él sin dejar de mirarlo.

Cat Noir no dejó pasar la oportunidad. Por fin, sus labios rozaron los de ella, suave y dulcemente, como si no terminara de creerse su buena suerte. Los dos se apartaron un poco, maravillados. Marinette había supuesto que sería agradable, porque realmente quería besarlo, pero no estaba preparada para la llama que aquel contacto había prendido en su pecho, clara y brillante como un cometa en la noche. Cat alzó la mano para sostenerle la cara y volvió a mirarla, interrogante.

En esta ocasión, los dos se buscaron al mismo tiempo.

Y se encontraron.


	5. Llama

Cat Noir la besó con más convencimiento y Marinette respondió de igual modo. Y aun así fue un beso lento, tentativo, repleto de revelaciones.

La primera cosa que descubrieron fue que no querían dejar de besarse. De modo que después de aquel segundo beso llegó un tercero, y después un cuarto. Entonces Marinette le echó los brazos al cuello y Cat Noir la atrajo hacia sí, y los dos se recostaron en el diván y se besaron una vez más. Y otra. Y otra.

Por fin, Cat fue capaz de recobrar el sentido y se separó de Marinette para respirar.

–Yo... no sé qué decir –farfulló.

Marinette ni siquiera sabía qué pensar. En algún lugar desde el fondo de su mente, Ladybug chillaba: «¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Has besado a Cat Noir! ¡A Cat Noir! ¿¡Pero en qué estabas pensando!?».

Marinette no estaba pensando en realidad. Pero estaba sintiendo tantísimas cosas que hasta le costaba recordar cómo respirar. Volvió a mirar a Cat, esperando encontrarse con su mirada socarrona y su sonrisa pícara; pero él parecía tan aturdido como ella.

«Dile que ha sido un error, acaba con esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde», repetía Ladybug.

Marinette habló entonces, pero las palabras que pronunció fueron muy diferentes.

–Yo... creo que quiero besarte otra vez –confesó con timidez.

«Y tú cierra la boca, bruja insensible», ordenó a la superheroína que trataba de recuperar las riendas de su voluntad.

Cat Noir, por su parte, sonreía. Pero no se trataba de aquella sonrisa pretendidamente seductora tan típica de él. Era un gesto de felicidad pura que calentó el corazón de Marinette como el fuego del hogar en pleno invierno.

–Yo... creo que también, pero... –Cat sacudió la cabeza como si tratara de librarse de un poderoso hechizo–. Pero probablemente deba marcharme. Se está haciendo tarde y... –Dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj de la pared y palideció–. Oh, no, realmente se está haciendo muy tarde. Tengo que irme antes de que...

Se detuvo al volverse hacia Marinette. Ella mostraba una expresión tan desconsolada que Cat comprendió de pronto que aquella súbita espantada suya podía interpretarse del modo equivocado. Sostuvo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, con dulzura y delicadeza, para mirarla a los ojos.

–No quiero marcharme, Marinette –le aseguró–. De verdad que no. Estoy muy a gusto contigo, pero...

–Pero...

Cat Noir inspiró hondo. «No lo estropees todo, Agreste. Piensa con la cabeza y asegúrate de que no metes la pata otra vez».

Pero estaba tan confuso que apenas podía pensar. ¿Cómo iba a saber qué hacer o qué decir a continuación, con todo lo que había sucedido? Sentía que los acontecimientos lo sobrepasaban.

Y eso le dio una idea.

–Creo que ha sido una tarde muy rara –concluyó–. Para los dos. Demasiadas emociones, y quizá las cosas... están yendo muy deprisa.

Ella suspiró levemente.

–Comprendo –murmuró.

–No, no, no me malinterpretes, yo... –Inspiró hondo antes de preguntar a bocajarro–: ¿Puedo volver mañana?

–¿Cómo dices?

–No estás obligada a decir que sí –se apresuró a aclarar él–. Si no quieres volver a verme lo entenderé. Es solo que pienso que quizá hoy estabas especialmente sensible y vulnerable... por lo que ha pasado en el parque, por lo que hemos estado hablando después... y no querría aprovecharme de eso. –Se detuvo un momento, alarmado–. ¿O quizá ya lo he hecho? Oh, no, Marinette, lo siento, no lo pensé, quizá no debería haber...

–Todo está bien –lo calmó ella, colocando una mano tranquilizadora sobre su brazo–. Tienes razón en que han pasado muchas cosas hoy.

–Cosas que deberíamos asimilar –prosiguió Cat–. Así que esta es mi propuesta: dejamos pasar unas horas, dormimos y descansamos, reflexionamos sobre... sobre... lo que debamos reflexionar... y mañana volvemos a vernos. O pasado mañana, o dentro de una semana, no quiero presionar. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

–Mañana está bien.

Cat sonrió.

–Mañana, entonces. Volveré a visitarte, mejor por la noche, aunque intentaré no venir demasiado tarde. Y entonces hablaremos. Pero no de Adrián ni de Ladybug, sino de nosotros. De ti y de mí. De Cat Noir y Marinette.

Sintió una oleada de pánico en cuanto lo dijo, como si se hubiese asomado al borde de un precipicio muy profundo. Marinette lo notó, probablemente porque ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

–Eso son palabras mayores, gatito.

–No tiene por qué. A lo mejor mañana cuando nos despertemos decidimos que esto ha sido un error de proporciones cósmicas que ninguno de los dos repetiría. O a lo mejor no. Lo que intento decir es que, antes de intentar definir lo que acaba de pasar, deberíamos...

–...Asimilar y reflexionar. Sí, lo he entendido. Suena sensato. Muy... maduro.

Él sonrió, halagado.

–Ladybug siempre se queja de que suelo actuar sin pararme a pensar en las consecuencias, y probablemente tenga razón, así que... esta vez quiero hacerlo bien. No quiero meter la pata, ¿sabes?

«No contigo», añadió en silencio. «No otra vez».

Marinette alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

–No vas a meter la pata –le aseguró–. No te dejaré.

Cat Noir sonrió de nuevo. Marinette pensó que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, y se preguntó cómo era posible que no se hubiese fijado antes.

–Bueno, entonces... ¿nos vemos mañana? –preguntó.

Él parecía distraído, y Marinette se dio cuenta de que tenía la mirada fija en sus labios, como si fuesen una tentación irresistible. Su voz lo devolvió a la realidad, y a ella le dio la sensación de que hacía un verdadero esfuerzo por centrarse y volver a mirarla a los ojos.

–Claro, mañana. –Vaciló un momento; echó un último vistazo apenado a la boca de Marinette y por fin le dio un beso de despedida en la frente–. Que duermas bien, princesa.

–Tú también, minino.

Tras un instante de duda, se abrazaron antes de separarse definitivamente.

–Gracias por todo –murmuró ella.

–Gracias a ti. Hasta mañana, Marinette.

Cuando él ya subía las escaleras que conducían hasta la trampilla del balcón, Marinette lo llamó de nuevo.

–¡Espera, Cat! –Él se detuvo y se volvió para mirarla, interrogante, con las orejas en alto–. Ten cuidado con el viento, ¿vale? Y cuídate las heridas, sobre todo las de la espalda.

Cat Noir sonrió ampliamente.

–Descuida, princesa. Soy un gato duro y curtido en mil batallas.

Después se fue, y Marinette tuvo la sensación de que la habitación estaba de pronto más silenciosa, más fría y más oscura sin él.

–Tikki –murmuró–. Dime que no ha pasado lo que creo que acaba de pasar.

Un relámpago rojo cruzó la habitación para detenerse junto a ella, suspendido en el aire.

–Cat Noir y tú os habéis besado –dijo ella con su dulzura habitual–. ¡Es muy romántico!

–¿De verdad te lo parece? ¿No crees que he cometido un gran error?

–No lo sé. ¿Te ha gustado besarlo? ¿Te gusta él... aunque sea un poco?

Marinette se detuvo un momento a examinar sus propios sentimientos. Cat se había marchado ya, pero la llama que sus besos habían encendido en su pecho seguía allí, desafiando a cualquier vestigio de sentido común que quedara en su interior.

–Sí –susurró por fin, casi sin aliento.

–Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Marinette se dejó caer sobre el diván y hundió el rostro entre las manos.

–No lo sé. Adrián, supongo...

–Pero no estáis saliendo juntos. Él ni siquiera sabe que te gusta. Así que no puedes sentirte culpable por fijarte en otro chico, ¿no crees?

–Supongo que no, pero es que... es Cat, Tikki. Es mi amigo y mi compañero. Nunca había pensado en él de esa manera...

–¿Nunca?

–Bueno, supongo que era inevitable planteárselo, ¿no? Me tira los tejos en todas las misiones, pero nunca me había parecido que...

–¿...que lo hiciese en serio?

Marinette permaneció callada unos instantes.

–Eso es lo que me daba miedo, supongo –dijo al fin–. Que solo estuviese jugando. Quizá por esa razón mantenía en alto todas las barreras. Para no enamorarme de él y descubrir después que no iba en serio... Para que no me rompiera el corazón.

–Pero ahora ya sabes lo que siente por ti. Sabes que es sincero.

Marinette se volvió para mirar a los ojos del kwami que flotaba junto a ella.

–¿Lo sé de verdad? Si lo que me ha contado es verdad, está enamorado de Ladybug. Pero ha besado a Marinette.

–Sois la misma persona –le recordó Tikki.

–Pero él no lo sabe. Toda esa historia del gato seductor que no es más que un personaje... ¿y si era otra estrategia para ligar? ¿Y si me ha pillado con la guardia baja y he caído como una tonta cuando debería haber actuado más... como Ladybug?

–¿Realmente piensas eso de él? Lo conoces mejor de lo que crees, Marinette. ¿Crees que trataría de engañarte para... seducirte o aprovecharse de ti?

Marinette lo pensó unos instantes. La voz de Cat Noir le llegó, lejana, desde su recuerdo: «¿Alguna vez te he mentido, bichito?».

–No. No lo creo, Tikki. Pero... ¿es posible que le guste de verdad? ¿Como Marinette? ¡Si apenas me conoce!

–Te conoce como Ladybug.

–Pero él no lo sabe.

–A lo mejor lo intuye, Marinette. No quiero decir que tenga sospechas sobre tu verdadera identidad, sino que quizá... su corazón lo sabe a un nivel inconsciente.

Marinette reflexionó.

–¿Crees que eso es posible? ¿Que se sienta atraído por mí porque soy Ladybug, aunque él no lo sepa? Eso querría decir...

–Que se ha enamorado de ti dos veces, Marinette –respondió Tikki con suavidad–. Eso quiere decir algo, ¿no crees? Quizá sí merezca una oportunidad.

–No vayas tan deprisa, Tikki. No creo que se haya enamorado de mí... de Marinette, quiero decir. Solo nos hemos besado, y... quizá se haya arrepentido ya. Quizá mañana lo vea todo desde una perspectiva diferente...

–Es normal que dudes de lo que siente por ti, ha sucedido todo muy deprisa. Y seguro que él se siente confuso también. Pero tienes otra opción.

–¿Cuál?

–Habla con él como Ladybug. Acepta sus sentimientos. Correspóndele. Si de verdad está tan enamorado como dice, lo harás muy feliz.

–¡No! –saltó Mariette–. Es decir... claro que quiero que Cat sea feliz. Pero no con Ladybug.

Tikki parpadeó desconcertada.

–¿Por qué?

–¿No lo entiendes, Tikki? Lo he tratado fatal todo este tiempo. Apartándolo una y otra vez, sin tomarme en serio sus sentimientos por mí. ¿Con qué cara podría presentarme ante él como Ladybug y decirle que he cambiado de opinión? Lleva meses detrás de mí y no le he dado tregua. En cambio como Marinette... solo hemos pasado una tarde juntos y estamos mucho más unidos que nunca. Hemos hablado, nos hemos sincerado... nos hemos besado. Es todo tan bonito y perfecto que casi no parece real. Pero Ladybug lo estropeó todo desde el principio. Ladybug lo ha hecho sufrir. Marinette, en cambio... –se detuvo un momento, sorprendida por la idea que acababa de cruzar por su cabeza–. Marinette puede curar sus heridas. Arreglar todo lo que Ladybug ha estropeado. Hacerlo feliz. Es como si la vida me regalara una segunda oportunidad, Tikki, ¿lo entiendes? Quizá debería aprovecharla.

Ella permaneció un momento en silencio. Después asintió lentamente.

–Está bien, si eso es lo que sientes. Pero puede llegar a ser una relación complicada, ¿sabes? Sobre todo si no vas a revelarle tu verdadera identidad.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa.

–A lo mejor me estoy precipitando. Quizá mañana decidamos los dos seguir como amigos, cada uno por su camino y ya está. –Suspiró–. La verdad es que tengo miedo. De iniciar algo con él y de que no salga bien... o de que salga bien y no saber a dónde nos va a llevar. Con Adrián es frustrante porque apenas sabe que existo, pero al menos sé a qué atenerme, ¿sabes? Esto es algo totalmente nuevo.

En ese momento el móvil de Marinette vibró sobre la mesa. Ella lo cogió y se le paró el corazón un instante al ver el nombre de la persona que le había enviado el mensaje.

–Es Adrián –susurró.

–¿Qué dice? –preguntó Tikki, flotando por encima de su hombro para mirar la pantalla.

Marinette leyó:

 **Adrián** : Siento no haber podido pasarme por tu casa para recoger mis cosas, nos quedamos atrapados en un atasco y se nos hizo tarde. Pasaré mañana por la panadería, si no es molestia, antes de comer. Gracias y buenas noches.

Marinette se sentó de nuevo sobre el diván, aún con el teléfono entre las manos, y cerró los ojos.

–Es muy... educado –comentó Tikki.

–Él siempre lo es. Con todo el mundo, no especialmente conmigo.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Pues que es evidente que no siente nada por mí y que quizá debería dejar de sacar las cosas que quicio –respondió ella con amargura–. Mira la que he montado esta tarde solo porque él me pidió que recogiera sus libros. Estaba tan preocupada por hacerlo bien... y Adrián ni siquiera recordaba que habíamos quedado en el parque. Probablemente piensa que he pasado toda la tarde tranquilamente en casa y que me daba igual que viniese o no.

–Pero es porque no sabe lo que sientes por él, Marinette.

–No es muy diferente a lo que yo le he estado haciendo a Cat Noir sin saberlo, ¿no te parece? Gestos que para mí no tenían importancia quizá para él lo eran todo. –Sacudió la cabeza–. Pero no está bien, Tikki. El amor no correspondido duele demasiado. ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir torturándome de esta manera?

–¿Vas a... tratar de olvidar a Adrián? –planteó Tikki estupefacta.

Marinette hundió el rostro entre las manos con un gemido.

–¡No lo sé! No puedo dejar de quererlo de la noche a la mañana, ¿no crees? Y quizá lo de Cat no haya sido más que un espejismo. No sé qué hacer.

–Quizá deberías consultarlo con la almohada, como sugirió él.

Marinette sonrió.

–Sí, probablemente sea lo mejor.

En aquel momento oyó que su madre la llamaba desde abajo para cenar. Se levantó pero, antes de bajar, echó un último vistazo al teléfono y tecleó un breve mensaje de respuesta.

* * *

A Adrián le había costado un mundo escribir el mensaje que le había mandado a Marinette. Lo había redactado varias veces, pero las primeras versiones le habían parecido demasiado... cariñosas, tal vez. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, en aquellos maravillosos ojos azules, profundos como océanos, en la sensación de sostenerla entre sus brazos, en los besos que habían compartido.

Pero aquellos preciados momentos se los había regalado a Cat Noir, no a Adrián. Este no se los había ganado. No los merecía.

Por eso se esforzó en que el mensaje fuera amable, pero formal. Después de enviarlo, sin embargo, se preguntó si no habría resultado demasiado impersonal.

Le pareció que ella tardaba siglos en responder, pero por fin su teléfono vibró con la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

Un mensaje corto, quizá demasiado seco:

 **Marinette** : Ok, buenas noches.

Sin más.

Adrián suspiró. «Me lo he ganado a pulso», pensó.

Se derrumbó bocabajo sobre su cama, agotado. Había sido un día muy largo.

–Pero bueeeeeno, ¿por qué pones esa cara? –preguntó Plagg revoloteando en torno a él–. ¡Hoy ha sido un gran día! ¡Por fin te has echado novia!

–No es mi novia, Plagg.

–¿Entonces por qué la has besado?

Adrián no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta. Podría haberle dicho que había seguido un impulso, que había sentido la necesidad de besarla en ese momento porque era muy guapa, porque ella había confesado que estaba enamorada de él, porque se habían puesto sentimentales y porque estaba tan cerca que habría sido un crimen no intentarlo al menos.

Pero no era verdad.

Había seguido un impulso, eso era cierto. Y ella era guapa. Pero había mucho más.

Había comenzado con una calidez en el pecho, apenas un cosquilleo. Una sensación deliciosa cuya intensidad había ido aumentando a lo largo de la tarde hasta que por fin se había prendido una llama en algún rincón de su corazón.

Por eso había besado a Marinette. Y, ante su sorpresa, ella no solo se lo había permitido, sino que además le había devuelto el beso.

Y la llama no se había apagado; al contrario, los besos la habían avivado todavía más. Y ahora que ella no estaba, ahora que Adrián volvía a encontrarse a solas en el frío vacío de su habitación, estaba comprobando con sorpresa que continuaba allí, ardiendo con valentía a pesar de todas sus preguntas, dudas y temores.

–Te gusta, ¿no? –planteó Plagg–. Pues acéptalo de una vez y no le des más vueltas.

–Pero yo quiero a Ladybug.

Marinette había encendido una llama dulce y maravillosa, pero lo que sentía por su dama era mucho más: un fuego abrasador que lo llenaba por completo y que tenía raíces mucho más profundas y antiguas. No había comparación posible.

«Eso no es justo para Marinette», pensó de pronto.

Cerró los ojos, evocando de nuevo la suavidad de sus labios. La llama ardió con más intensidad en su corazón. Quizá solo necesitase un poco más de tiempo y dedicación para crecer hasta convertirse en algo parecido a lo que sentía por Ladybug.

«Pero ¿es eso lo que realmente quiero?».

–La gente se enamora y desenamora constantemente –dijo entonces Plagg–. Un clavo saca otro clavo, eso es lo que dicen.

–No voy a empezar a salir con Marinette para olvidar a Ladybug –protestó él–. No sé si quiero olvidarla y, de todos modos, no sería justo para Marinette. Además, no creo que ella quiera salir con un superhéroe. Vale, Cat Noir mola mucho, pero mantener una relación con él... sería un poco difícil, con lo de la identidad secreta y todo eso.

–Entonces hazlo fácil: pídele salir como Adrián.

–¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar!

–¿Por qué no? Si está coladita por ti, lo ha dejado muy claro.

–Adrián es el idiota del parque, el tipo que prácticamente la ha estado ignorando desde principio de curso. Pero ella confía en Cat Noir lo bastante como para contarle sus secretos. Y le gusta lo bastante como para besarlo. Le dije que mañana hablaríamos de Cat Noir y Marinette, y es lo que voy a hacer.

Plagg suspiró.

–No te lo tomes a mal, chico, pero creo que has cometido un error muy gordo esta tarde.

Adrián se volvió para mirarlo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Porque la he besado?

–No, porque la has besado como Cat Noir. Si quieres empezar algo con ella, Cat Noir solo complicará las cosas, y lo sabes.

–Cat Noir es un superhéroe: no complica las cosas, las soluciona.

–Como quieras. Pero Marinette está enamorada de Adrián y lo que vas a pedirle, si no me equivoco, es que se olvide de él y empiece a salir con Cat Noir, un tipo enmascarado al que apenas conoce... y que resulta que es Adrián después de todo. ¿No será demasiado confuso para ella?

–No le voy a pedir que salga conmigo, ni como Adrián ni como Cat Noir.

–Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Decirle mañana que lo sientes mucho, que todo fue un error?

Adrián se detuvo para pensarlo.

–No –dijo al fin–. No puedo hacer eso.

–¿Porque no quieres hacerle daño? Qué considerado.

–No –respondió él, y fue apenas un susurro–. Porque no fue un error. No sé lo que fue, Plagg, ni a dónde nos llevará, pero creo que... no quiero que termine.

–Te guuuustaaa –lo provocó el kwami.

Adrián volvió a recostarse en la cama y le dio la espalda, dándole a entender que no pensaba seguir discutiendo aquello.

Pero sonrió.

* * *

La mañana del sábado, Marinette se levantó temprano para ayudar a sus padres en la panadería. No había dormido muy bien; Cat Noir y Adrián seguían ocupando sus pensamientos, y lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior todavía la asustaba, la confundía y la ilusionaba a partes iguales. Trató de centrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos, y la primera parte de la mañana fue bien: mientras estuvo en el obrador ayudando a su padre a hornear cookies, baguettes y croissants no hubo problema. Pero a media mañana, como solía suceder todos los fines de semana, empezaron a llegar más clientes y su madre la llamó para que la ayudara a atenderlos tras el mostrador.

Adrián había dicho que se pasaría por la panadería antes de comer, y Marinette no estaba segura de sentirse con ánimos para enfrentarse a él. Había dejado su cartera bajo el mostrador para dársela en cuanto llegase, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se sentía cada vez más insegura. Su recuerdo todavía le inspiraba sentimientos muy intensos y no se encontraba con fuerzas para afrontarlos.

–Marinette, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó entonces Sabine–. Tienes mala cara.

–Sí, mamá, es que casi no he podido dormir, con ese horrible viento silbando toda la noche. Me dio dolor de cabeza y todavía no se me ha pasado del todo.

La mañana había amanecido tranquila y radiante, pero los estragos del vendaval del día anterior todavía se notaban por las calles de París. La noticia de que un árbol había caído en el parque vecino había sido una de las más comentadas aquella mañana en la panadería; cada vez que alguien decía en voz alta que era una suerte que no hubiese producido daños personales, Marinette recordaba a Cat Noir arrojándose sobre ella para protegerla, y evocaba la visión de su espalda contusionada.

–Deberías habérmelo dicho –respondió Sabine–. ¿Quieres subir arriba y descansar? Creo que podremos arreglárnoslas sin ti.

Marinette dudó. Era una excusa perfecta para no tener que ver a Adrián aquella mañana, y pensó que resultaba irónico que apenas el día anterior habría estado dispuesta a hacer cualquier consa con tal de verlo.

«No estoy preparada», pensó. «Hasta que no hable con Cat Noir esta noche no sabré a qué atenerme con ellos dos».

–¿Seguro que no me necesitas, mamá?

–Sí, vete tranquila.

Marinette se lo agradeció con un beso y después le recordó que Adrián pasaría a recoger su cartera en algún momento a lo largo de la mañana.

–¿Quieres que te avise cuando llegue? –le preguntó su madre.

–No, creo que voy a echarme a dormir un poco antes de comer.

–¿Estás segura?

–Sí, ya lo veré el lunes en clase.

Sabine la miraba fijamente, y Marinette comprendió que tendría que responder a muchas preguntas después («¿Os habéis enfadado?», «¿Ya no te gusta?», «¿Lo estás evitando?»), pero decidió que ya cruzaría ese río cuando llegase a él. Estaba a punto de salir de la tienda cuando vio que solo quedaba un trozo de quiche de salmón y espinacas sobre el mostrador. Vaciló. «Tengo que ser fuerte», se dijo a sí misma.

Pero la tentación era muy poderosa, y sucumbió a ella.

–Mamá, ¿puedo coger el último trozo de quiche de salmón?

–Claro, no hay problema.

Y Marinette lo envolvió y lo guardó en el interior de la cartera de Adrián. Porque no podía evitar seguir teniendo con él pequeños detalles como aquel.

* * *

Adrián llegó a la panadería poco después, y se sintió un poco decepcionado al no ver allí a Marinette. Sabine, en cambio, lo recibió con gran amabilidad.

–Ah, Adrián, me alegro de verte. Toma, creo que esto es tuyo. Marinette lo ha estado guardando para ti.

–Muchas gracias, señora Cheng –respondió él con una amable sonrisa mientras recogía (¡por fin!) la cartera con sus libros de texto–. ¿Marinette no está?

–Ha estado trabajando desde muy temprano, pero no se encontraba bien y ha subido a casa a descansar.

–Oh. ¿Está enferma? Espero que no sea grave.

–No, solo está un poco cansada porque no ha dormido bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte. Marinette me ha dado recuerdos para ti.

Ya que estaba en la tienda, Adrián decidió que compraría algo de almuerzo. Descubrió que no quedaba quiche de salmón, pero pidió una bolsa de croissants, e insistió en pagarlos, porque Sabine quería que se los llevara gratis. Pero él no aceptó. Si las cosas con Marinette salían como él planeaba, Adrián debía distanciarse de ella poco a poco. No podía permitir que sus padres lo tratasen de forma especial.

Una parte de él lamentaba no haber podido verla aquella mañana. Pero en el fondo sabía que probablemente sería lo mejor.

«Ten paciencia, Agreste», se dijo a sí mismo. «Esta noche hablarás con ella. Y ojalá todo salga bien».

Tampoco él había dormido demasiado la noche anterior, evocando los besos de Marinette, pensando en Ladybug con cierto remordimiento y planteándose mil y una maneras diferentes de solucionar aquello. Pero por fin se le había ocurrido algo que no parecía demasiado drástico, y que probablemente fuera la opción más sensata. Porque la llama seguía allí, y Adrián había decidido que era demasiado bella y valiosa como para permitir que se apagase sin más.

Solo esperaba que Marinette lo entendiese del mismo modo.


	6. Propuesta

Marinette se fue pronto a la cama aquella noche, contando las horas que faltaban para su cita con Cat Noir. Había pasado un buen rato hablando por teléfono con Alya y le había contado la versión corta de la historia de su «casi-cita» con Adrián («Al final no pudo venir el viernes porque le pilló un atasco, se pasó esta mañana por la panadería pero no coincidimos»). Ella había detectado el tono apagado de su voz y se había ofrecido a pasar por su casa para animarla un poco, pero Marinette insistió en que se encontraba bien. Las visitas de Alya solían alargarse y a veces se quedaba a dormir, sobre todo cuando intuía que su amiga se encontraba baja de moral. Y, aunque a Marinette le encantaba que lo hiciera, aquella noche sencillamente no podía permitírselo.

No sabía qué esperar de Cat Noir. Tenía claro que él no faltaría a su cita, pero ¿qué le diría? Seguramente a aquellas alturas ya se habría arrepentido de los besos que habían compartido. Era poco probable que quisiera empezar algo nuevo con ella, sobre todo si de verdad estaba tan enamorado de Ladybug como decía. Y, aunque Marinette sabía que aquella sería la opción más sensata, su corazón se encogía solo de pensar que su historia con Cat Noir podía terminar antes siquiera de haber comenzado.

Si finalmente las cosas se desarrollaban de ese modo, siempre podía tantearlo como Ladybug, como había sugerido Tikki. Pero aún no estaba segura de que quisiera hacerlo. Porque Cat había besado a Marinette, no a Ladybug. Porque la tarde que habían compartido había sido solo de ellos dos.

A lo largo del día había estado convencida de que toda aquella locura acabaría por desvanecerse. De que recobraría la razón y comprendería por fin que lo único que sentía por Cat Noir era el cariño debido a un gran amigo, pero nada más. Porque su amor seguía siendo sola y exclusivamente para Adrián.

Pero pasaban las horas y la llama que Cat Noir había prendido en su corazón no se había apagado todavía.

Estúpida llama testaruda.

De modo que ahora se encontraba encogida en su cama, bien tapada con una manta; Tikki hacía rato que dormía en su rincón mientras ella repasaba la lección de historia sin mucho interés a la luz de la lámpara, dejando que transcurrieran los minutos.

Por fin sonaron unos tímidos golpes en el cristal, y el corazón de Marinette dio un vuelco de emoción.

–Puedes pasar, Cat –susurró–. No está cerrado.

Sabía que sus sentidos felinos le permitirían oírla sin problemas desde fuera. La ventana se abrió, y Cat Noir asomó la cabeza.

–Buenas noches –saludó.

–Buenas noches, minino. Entra, no te quedes fuera.

Cat Noir se dejó caer con ligereza sobre la cama de Marinette, que estaba situada justo debajo del tragaluz que conducía hasta su balcón. Se quedó un momento ahí, a los pies de su cama, y la miró con una sonrisa. Marinette se echó hacia atrás, porque en aquella postura parecía que estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento.

–No soy un ratón –logró decir–. No hace falta que me mires de esa manera.

–¿Qué? Yo no te... Oh, lo siento. No pretendía incomodarte.

Adoptó una posición más relajada, sentado sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, la cola en reposo, todavía manteniendo una respetuosa distancia. Marinette evocó la cercanía de la tarde anterior, los abrazos, los besos. Se esforzó por centrarse.

–Gracias por venir. Te he preparado algo de comida por si tenías hambre –añadió.

Señaló un plato que había dejado sobre la estantería, tras ella; las orejas de Cat Noir se irguieron y su cola batió suavemente al identificar un surtido de delicias de la panadería, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza con energía y volvió a fijar sus ojos verdes en Marinette.

–Después –decidió.

Ella sonrió.

–Como quieras, Cat. ¿Quieres... hablar, entonces?

Cat Noir inspiró hondo.

–Quiero hablar antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Quiero dejar... las cosas claras.

–Comprendo. Supongo que será lo mejor.

–Yo... –Cat carraspeó antes de poder continuar–. He estado pensando. Sobre lo de ayer. He llegado a una serie de conclusiones... que me gustaría compartir contigo.

–De acuerdo, te escucho. Ya veo que te has preparado la conversación de hoy.

Como si tuviese que exponer un trabajo en clase, pensó. Quizá hasta había memorizado un esquema. Se preguntó de pronto si sería buen estudiante. Por algún motivo siempre lo había imaginado como el típico alumno que hace el tonto en el colegio para hacer reír a los demás. Pero estaba empezando a conocerlo en una faceta diferente, mucho más seria, más prudente, incluso.

Apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

–Yo, en cambio... me temo que sigo sin saber qué decir –confesó–. Estoy un poco a la expectativa.

Cat asintió.

–Bien, entonces hablaré yo y te diré lo que he pensado, y después... me puedes decir qué opinas tú. ¿De acuerdo? –Marinette asintió, y Cat hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas–. Lo primero que tengo que decirte es que en realidad yo no quería besarte ayer.

–Oh –murmuró ella un poco decepcionada.

Cat alzó las manos rápidamente.

–No, no, me he expresado mal. Buf, no he empezado con buena pata. –Marinette contuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco ante aquel lamentable juego de palabras–. Vamos a ver, claro que quería besarte. Y me gustó mucho. Me gustó tanto, de hecho... que me encantaría volver a hacerlo. Pero me estoy liando otra vez. Permíteme que empiece de nuevo.

–Adelante –lo animó Marinette; su corazón latía con fuerza ante la idea de besar de nuevo a Cat Noir, pero se esforzó por mantener la calma.

–Lo que quería decir es que ayer, cuando entré en tu habitación..., cuando empezamos a hablar y nos fuimos acercando cada vez más..., no lo hice con la intención de besarte ni de aprovecharme de ti de ninguna manera. No fue ninguna estrategia premeditada para ligar contigo. Todo lo que dije e hice... surgió de forma espontánea porque en aquel momento lo sentía de verdad.

Y Marinette comprendió de pronto qué era lo que preocupaba a su compañero. Habían estado hablando de su actitud con las chicas, del personaje que, según él, interpretaba para enmascarar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Le había dicho que la única chica con la que flirteaba en serio era Ladybug. Así que, desde su punto de vista, Marinette tenía sobradas razones para pensar que Cat Noir había estado jugando con ella y con sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, ella lo conocía lo bastante como para saber que lo que había sucedido entre los dos, fuera lo que fuese... había sido real.

–Estás hecho un lío, gatito –murmuró con simpatía.

–Me temo que sí –respondió él–. No tengo muy claro lo que siento, pero quiero que sepas que te respeto muchísimo, Marinette, y jamás se me ocurriría...

–Lo sé –lo tranquilizó ella–. Lo sé, Cat Noir. Confío en ti.

Él le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, y Marinette comprendió que se había quitado un peso de encima.

–Bien, pues ahora...

–El siguiente punto del orden del día –lo ayudó Marinette, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

–Eso. –El chico inspiró hondo, y Marinette adivinó que tampoco aquel asunto le resultaría fácil de tratar–. Verás, te dije ayer que estoy enamorado de Ladybug. Y es verdad: mis sentimientos por ella son sinceros. No te quiero engañar en esto. No lo mereces.

–Entiendo. Gracias por ser tan franco conmigo, Cat.

Pero él alzó la mano para pedirle que le permitiera seguir hablando.

–Pero ayer... pasó algo entre nosotros. No sé qué fue, una conexión, un momento especial. Nos besamos porque queríamos hacerlo, y para mí al menos... fue algo importante. Te dije que debíamos dejar pasar el tiempo, que probablemente lo veríamos de forma diferente por la mañana. Pero el caso es que yo, al menos... sigo sintiendo algo. –Se llevó la mano al pecho sin dejar de mirar a Marinette a los ojos–. Aquí. No es tan intenso como lo que siento por Ladybug, pero es... algo. Si tú no sientes lo mismo, si para ti fue solo algo puntual..., entonces no seguiré hablando, lo dejaremos aquí y seguiremos siendo solo amigos, si quieres. Si no...

–Sí que lo siento –se apresuró a decir ella, y a Cat se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa–. Me... me gustó mucho lo de ayer –confesó, ruborizándose–. Pero me pasa lo mismo que a ti. Ya te lo dije, estoy enamorada de Adrián y no es tan fácil...

–Luego llegaremos a eso, te lo prometo –interrumpió Cat, y Marinette pensó divertida que probablemente _sí_ se había preparado un esquema para aquella conversación; un esquema con una sucesión de puntos conflictivos entre los que se encontraba el asunto «Ladybug y Adrián»–. Pero estamos de acuerdo en que ayer pasó algo, ¿no? Yo no me atrevería a definirlo todavía porque los dos tenemos... otros intereses... Pero sentimos algo, y parece que es... es mutuo. ¿Es así?

–Creo que sí –respondió ella en un susurro.

–Bien. Vale. De acuerdo –Cat Noir parecía totalmente aturdido, y Marinette esperó con paciencia a que se recuperara para poder seguir hablando–. Mira, yo no creo que ninguno de los dos estemos preparados para empezar algo juntos... algo serio... mientras estemos tan colgados por otras personas. Pero tampoco creo que debamos dejarlo pasar sin más. Sobre todo si con el tiempo puede llegar a convertirse en algo importante. O quizá no –se apresuró a añadir, temeroso de que ella pensara de que iba demasiado deprisa–. No lo sé, y ese es el asunto, que podría ser cualquier cosa o no ser nada.

–Cálmate, gatito. Repasa tus apuntes y vuelve al guión. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, de verdad.

Cat Noir inspiró hondo.

–Bien, yo... He pensado que esto podría ser como un brote en un jardín.

–¿Un brote en un jardín? –repitió ella alzando una ceja.

–Vale, probablemente sea una metáfora lamentable, pero deja que siga, por favor. Verás, tienes tu jardín arreglado con las flores que has plantado y sabes qué esperar de cada una de ellas, ¿verdad? Pero entonces aparece un brote nuevo que no sabes de dónde ha salido.

–Tiene toda la pinta de ser una mala hierba –opinó Marinette.

Cat Noir se rió, y Marinette se alegró de que su comentario hubiese rebajado un poco la tensión. El pobre chico parecía realmente nervioso.

–Vale, sí, probablemente sea una mala hierba –concedió él–. Pero a lo mejor no lo es. Si la dejas crecer... quizá con el tiempo se convierta en la flor más bonita del jardín, o incluso en un árbol frutal. Es inesperado, puede que hasta inoportuno, y quizá tu primer impulso sea arrancarla de raíz, pero... ¿y si la dejas en paz? Solo para ver qué sale de ahí.

–Si dejas que las malas hierbas echen raíces, luego es mucho más difícil arrancarlas. Y más doloroso –añadió en voz baja.

Cat Noir volvió a mirar a Marinette fijamente, con una intensidad que la hizo estremecer.

–Yo me arriesgaría –dijo en voz baja.

Marinette tragó saliva.

–¿Y la dejarás crecer sin más? ¿O regarás la planta, la abonarás y la protegerás de las inclemencias del tiempo? ¿Te limitarás a no arrancarla... o la cuidarás? –Cat no respondió enseguida, y Marinette añadió–. Mira que si al final resulta ser una ortiga...

Él sonrió por fin.

–No lo creo. Las ortigas no son ni de lejos tan bonitas.

Marinette se ruborizó. Si tan solo unos días atrás le hubiesen dicho que Cat Noir sería capaz de hacerla sonrojar hablando de jardinería no se lo habría creído.

–Lo que intento decir con todo este rollo floral –concluyó Cat– es que no quiero fingir que no ha pasado nada. Pero tampoco puedo... pedirte salir ni nada por el estilo... porque no sería justo para ti en estas circunstancias.

«Ah, hemos llegado al asunto Ladybug», pensó Marinette.

–Ayer hablamos largo y tendido sobre nuestros... otros intereses –prosiguió él–. Tampoco voy a fingir que no los tenemos, ni tú ni yo. Y por eso no podemos salir juntos, porque, seamos sinceros: ¿saldrías tú con alguien sabiendo que está enamorado de otra?

«Bueno, es que tú no estás exactamente enamorado de otra, minino», pensó ella. Pero no lo dijo.

–¿Lo harías tú? –planteó a su vez.

Cat carraspeó.

–En este caso la situación es un poco diferente para mí.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque... porque..., bueno, porque no soy celoso.

«No te creo», pensó Marinette. No pensaba realmente que fuera un tipo posesivo, pero quizá no podría evitar sentir alguna punzada de celos de vez en cuando. De hecho, él nunca había llegado a aclararle cómo se había iniciado aquel extraño asunto con Copycat, y ella empezaba a tener alguna sospecha al respecto.

Pero no siguió por ahí.

–Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir a parar?

–¿Cómo?

–Tu esquema, gatito, tu esquema. ¿Qué sigue a continuación?

–Oh, sí. Verás, creo que tengo una propuesta, a ver qué te parece: podemos seguir viéndonos, conocernos mejor, charlar, bes... lo que surja –se corrigió–, para ver cómo evoluciona todo. Ya sabemos lo que hay: yo sé que existe Agreste, tú sabes que existe Ladybug. Pero también sabemos que a lo mejor tú y yo también nos gustamos un poco. –Marinette comprobó con sorpresa que ahora era Cat el que se ruborizaba–. Y como no estamos realmente saliendo con otras personas, pienso que quizá podríamos... seguir viéndonos... de prueba. Durante un tiempo, y vemos cómo nos va. A lo mejor en unos días te cansas de mí y me dices que prefieres perderme de vista. O a lo mejor descubrimos que estamos a gusto y decidimos dar el siguiente paso y empezar a salir como pareja. Creo que ahora no estamos preparados para decidirlo, pero quizá cuando hayamos pasado más tiempo juntos... No sé, ¿qué piensas?

Ella lo meditó un momento.

–Que podríamos intentarlo –dijo por fin, despacio.

Cat sonrió, aliviado.

–¿Lo crees de verdad?

–Quizá sea un poco arriesgado, pero pienso que vale la pena.

–A mí también me lo parece. Pero aún hay otra cosa que deberíamos considerar antes de...

Marinette gruñó con frustración.

–Por favor, Cat, ¿cuántos puntos tiene ese esquema tuyo?

–Er..., solo uno más, creo, pero es importante.

–¿Crees que podrías... saltártelo... y pasar ya a la parte de los besos?

Él se quedó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

–¿Los... besos?

Marinette se inclinó hacia adelante y se acercó a él para salvar la distancia que los separaba.

–Los besos, minino –repitió, mirándolo a los ojos–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Cat Noir tragó saliva, pero se recompuso y se las arregló para dedicarle una cautivadora sonrisa.

–Debo decir, princesa, que aunque encuentro tu propuesta altamente sugerente... me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco más. Es duro, lo sé, pero ¿serás capaz?

Marinette gruñó otra vez.

–Pero ¿por qué te lo piensas tanto? –se desesperó–. No te lo tomes a mal, pero me da la sensación de que con Ladybug eres... no sé, mucho más lanzado.

Cat Noir suspiró y retrocedió un poco. Marinette leyó en su expresión lo mucho que le estaba costando contenerse, de modo que se echó hacia atrás también, para no presionarlo.

–Probablemente con Ladybug me he portado como un idiota todo este tiempo –confesó él–. Lo que más me gusta de ser Cat Noir es la libertad de poder decir lo que pienso, actuar tal y como me siento. Sin filtros. Y quizá por eso me he precipitado muchas veces. Ladybug siempre me dice que piense antes de actuar, y es lo que estoy tratando de hacer contigo. Porque quiero hacerlo bien, Marinette. Desde el principio.

«Prueba un poco de tu propia medicina, Marinette», pensó ella. ¿No había insistido tanto en que Cat Noir mantuviera las distancias? Pues bien, por fin lo había conseguido.

–De acuerdo, lo siento. Adelante, habla. ¿Cuál es el último punto de tu guión?

–El asunto superheroico. Identidad secreta. Todo eso.

Marinette se sintió muy aliviada. Esa parte al menos la controlaba a nivel maestro.

–Esto me lo sé: no puedes revelarme tu verdadera identidad, no puedo contar a nadie que nos vemos a menudo. Seguridad y todo eso. No te preocupes, se me da bien guardar secretos. Puedes confiar en mí.

–Sé que puedo, Marinette, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa. Verás, es que nunca podremos simplemente quedar a la luz del día. Si te relacionasen conmigo, si Lepidóptero descubriese que eres especial para mí de alguna manera... estarías en peligro, y si algo llegara a sucederte por mi culpa jamás me lo podría perdonar. Así que nuestra casi-relación, o como quieras llamarlo... tendría que ser secreta. Tendría que venir a verte de noche, como un ladrón...

–Suena bastante romántico.

–Sí, y probablemente lo sería al principio, pero... ¿bastaría con eso a largo plazo? –Marinette no contestó–. Por otro lado, sin duda con el tiempo terminaremos por conocernos mucho mejor, pero habrá cosas que no podré compartir contigo. Cosas importantes, como quién soy en realidad o qué hago cuando no soy Cat Noir. Cosas tan simples como mi nombre o mi cara. Lo cual, por cierto, sería una lástima, porque tengo que advertirte de que soy extraordinariamente atractivo –añadió con una sonrisa seductora.

«Ya estamos otra vez», pensó Marinette. Por mucho que estuviese descubriendo nuevas y sorprendentes facetas de su personalidad, Cat Noir nunca dejaría de ser Cat Noir. Lo cual, se dijo de pronto, no dejaba de ser un alivio en cierto modo.

–Oh, no, cómo voy a sobrevivir sin poder contemplar tu deslumbrante belleza –respondió.

Pero no había sarcasmo en su voz, sino un punto de diversión que él debió de apreciar sin duda, pues cuando volvió a sonreírle su mirada rebosaba cariño y admiración. «Me gusta tu sentido del humor», parecía decir. «Me gusta que tus réplicas estén a la altura».

–Sería _gatastrófico_ –comentó, alzando una ceja.

Marinette abrió la boca para protestar ante aquel penoso juego de palabras, pero no fue capaz, porque de pronto le dio un ataque de risa. «No puedo creer que me esté riendo con los chistes malos de Cat Noir», pensó, sorprendida a su pesar, mientras se tapaba la boca para tratar de contener las carcajadas.

Cat seguía sonriendo, al parecer muy satisfecho consigo mismo por haberla hecho reír. Aguardó a que ella se tranquilizara un poco para devolver la conversación a su guión original.

–En fin, princesa –prosiguió, poniéndose serio de nuevo–. El caso es que se trata de una vida llena de dobles sentidos, secretos y mentiras. No creo que tenga derecho a involucrarte en ella.

«Oh, minino, si tú supieras».

–No pasa nada, Cat. Lo comprendo y lo acepto. Aunque también entiendo que para ti habría sido mucho más fácil mantener una relación con Ladybug en ese sentido...

–Y tú podrías haber salido con un chico normal como Adrián. Paseos junto al Sena, sesiones de cine, alguna cena romántica... Yo no podría darte nada de eso.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro.

–Como si alguna vez hubiese tenido alguna oportunidad de tener algo parecido con Adrián.

«Tal vez sí la tengas», pensó de pronto Cat Noir. «Aún estoy a tiempo de hacer esto de otro modo».

Pero entonces recordó las lágrimas que Marinette había derramado la tarde anterior, lágrimas que él había causado como Adrián Agreste.

Cat Noir la hacía reír. Adrián la hacía llorar. En el fondo no había elección posible.

Tomó el rostro de ella con ambas manos y la miró a los ojos, sonriendo. Su mirada estaba repleta de ternura cuando le dijo en voz baja:

–Él se lo pierde.

Se inclinó para besarla, pero esta vez fue ella quien se apartó.

–Espera, Cat. –Señaló con timidez el plato de bollería–. ¿No quieres comer primero? Me pareció que venías con hambre.

Él echó un breve vistazo a la estantería y negó con la cabeza. Sería capaz de resistir la tentación. Al fin y al cabo había comprado croissants aquella mañana, y poco después había descubierto que un hada buena y maravillosa había vuelto a guardar un trozo de quiche en su cartera.

–Creo que he encontrado algo mucho más dulce –susurró, antes de besarla por fin.


	7. Basura

El domingo, las horas transcurrieron lentas y perezosas. Marinette ayudó a sus padres en la panadería por la mañana y por la tarde se dedicó a hacer los deberes y a tratar de estudiar un poco para un examen que tenía unos días más tarde. Pero no lograba concentrarse. No hacía más que pensar en Cat Noir, en la conversación que habían mantenido, en la forma en que la había mirado con aquellos extraordinarios ojos felinos... y en sus besos tiernos, cálidos y repletos de promesas por cumplir.

La noche anterior habían hablado durante tanto rato que después apenas les había quedado tiempo para nada más. Cat Noir había prometido que volvería a visitarla la noche siguiente, y Marinette no dejaba de mirar el reloj una y otra vez, deseando que el tiempo transcurriese más deprisa. «Quién me hubiese dicho hace apenas unos días que estaría contando las horas para volver a ver a Cat».

Para volver a refugiarse entre sus brazos. Para volver a besarlo una y otra vez.

–Tikki, creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza –murmuró.

Ella se rió con dulzura, pero no dijo nada. Probablemente sabía que los pensamientos de Marinette ya la estaban conduciendo en la única dirección posible sin necesidad de que ella interviniera para orientarlos.

Marinette llamó a Alya para distraerse un rato, pero tuvo que colgar casi enseguida. Su perspicaz amiga notó que estaba de un humor peculiar («más embobada que de costumbre, chica, y eso ya es realmente difícil tratándose de ti»), y empezó a hacerle preguntas comprometedoras que Marinette esquivó como pudo. No podía confesarle a Alya que había empezado a casi-salir con un héroe enmascarado que se colaba por las noches en su cuarto sin que nadie se enterara. Que el héroe en cuestión estaba perdidamente enamorado de otra chica que también resultaba ser ella, pero él no lo sabía. Que contaba unos chistes horribles, pero que podía perdonárselo porque había resultado que besaba francamente bien.

Marinette conocía bien a Alya y sabía que en cuanto le ofreciese un solo dato ella empezaría a tirar del hilo y acabaría por sonsacarle hasta el último detalle si no se andaba con cuidado. De modo que por fin se despidió con cualquier excusa y colgó el teléfono.

Siguió perdiendo el tiempo miserablemente hasta la hora de cenar, y después anunció a sus padres que estaba cansada y quería irse a la cama pronto. Y subió las escaleras, ligera como una pluma, con el corazón latiéndole muy deprisa. Por fin aquel eterno domingo tocaba a su fin. Pronto podría volver a encontrarse con Cat Noir.

Estaba a punto de ponerse el pijama cuando, de pronto, su móvil llamó su atención con un sonido que ella conocía muy bien.

Una alerta de actualización en el Ladyblog.

Marinette consultó la pantalla, cruzando los dedos para que no fuera lo que parecía más probable. Después de todo, Alya a veces actualizaba el blog con otro tipo de contenido: entrevistas, artículos de investigación, colaboraciones de sus seguidores... No tenía por qué tratarse de un avistamiento.

Pero lo era. Marinette contempló el vídeo en el que un hombre vestido con un mono reflectante y armado con lo que parecía una escoba gigante se dirigía a los ciudadanos de París:

–¡Soy Trashman y me vengaré de todos los que osan ensuciar nuestra ciudad!

Marinette suspiró con resignación. Definitivamente, los supervillanos tenían el don de la inoportunidad.

–¡Vamos, Marinette! ¿A qué estás esperando? –la urgió Tikki.

–Pero es que había quedado con Cat Noir dentro de un rato...

–Vas a verlo de todas formas. Él estará allí luchando contra el akuma, no podrá venir hasta que lo hayáis derrotado.

–Es verdad.

Marinette inclinó la cabeza pensativa. Sería extraño encontrarse con Cat después de todo lo que había sucedido y tener que fingir que no lo sabía, que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Pero ya pensaría en ello después.

–¡Tikki, puntos fuera!

* * *

Cat Noir también opinaba que aquel villano podía haber elegido un momento mejor para plantear sus exigencias. La irrupción de Trashman, de hecho, lo había sorprendido ya transformado y corriendo por los tejados en dirección a la casa de Marinette. Por esta razón, cuando Ladybug aterrizó suavemente a su lado, él ya llevaba un rato estudiando al villano desde la distancia, agazapado sobre un alero.

–Qué puntual, gatito –observó ella.

–Siempre, milady.

–¿Qué tenemos hoy?

–Un empleado del servicio municipal de limpieza. Parece que unos adolescentes estuvieron de fiesta en el parque y lo dejaron todo perdido. El hombre estaba recogiendo los desperdicios, pero ellos le volcaron el cubo, lo tiraron todo de nuevo por el suelo y se burlaron de él.

–Qué imbéciles –se indignó Ladybug.

–Estoy de acuerdo. El caso es que ahora nuestro amigo Trashman va por ahí con un cubo de basura que parece el bolsillo de Doraemon.

–¿El bolsillo de Doraemon?

–Más grande por dentro que por fuera. Y es ahí donde está metiendo no solo toda la basura que encuentra, sino también a todas las personas que ensucian las calles o simplemente le caen mal.

–¿Están ahí dentro los chicos que se rieron de él? –preguntó Ladybug sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

–Sé lo que estás pensando pero, aunque pueda resultar tentador, te recuerdo que nosotros somos los buenos y tenemos que sacarlos de ahí, nos guste o no. –Cat suspiró–. Si quieres mi opinión, toda esta situación apesta.

–Sí, lo imagino. El akuma estará en el cubo, supongo.

–No, creo que se encuentra en esa escoba que lleva. Ojo, lo barre todo. Y cuando digo todo, me refiero a... _todo_.

Ladybug asintió en silencio mientras observaba la escena desde el tejado. Trashman vociferaba sus consignas sobre la limpieza de las calles a los parisinos que huían aterrorizados ante él. Una señora perdió el zapato mientras corría desesperada, y el villano aulló de rabia. Sacudió la escoba como si pretendiera barrer a la mujer... y ella salió volando entre gritos aterrorizados hasta caer en el interior del cubo de Trashman. La siguieron el zapato y el contenedor de basura más cercano.

–Bueno, ya sabemos cómo cabrearlo –comentó Cat Noir.

Ladybug lo miró divertida.

–¿Quieres cabrearlo, minino? ¿Y acabar en la basura como un vulgar desperdicio?

–Maniobra de distracción básica, bichito –respondió él con una sonrisa feroz mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos, listo para entrar en acción–. Además, los dos sabemos a quién le toca hacer siempre el trabajo sucio –añadió guiñándole un ojo.

–¡Ladybug y Cat Noir! –bramó entonces Trashman, y los dos se dieron cuenta de que los había localizado en lo alto del tejado–. ¡Dadme vuestros prodigios o todo el mundo acabará en la basura!

–Oh, ¿de verdad? –replicó Cat con guasa–. ¿Y no era eso lo que ibas a hacer de todas formas? –Se volvió hacia Ladybug y le dijo con una sonrisa–. Atenta a la ocasión, milady. Cuento contigo.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. Había pasado todo el día pensando en él, en volver a verlo, y le costaba mucho reprimir el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo aunque fuera una sola vez antes de la batalla. «Céntrate, Marinette», se reprendió a sí misma. «Recuerda, es Cat. Y tú ahora eres Ladybug. Cíñete al papel».

Cat Noir saltó a la calle, aterrizando con elegancia ante el villano. Ladybug detectó una leve mueca de dolor en su expresión y evocó las magulladuras de su espalda, que probablemente no habrían terminado de sanar del todo.

–No te atrevas a ensuciar mi ciudad, gato apestoso –gruñó Trashman.

–Para tu información, soy un minino muy limpio –replicó él ofendido–. Pero reconozco que tengo un lado malote, y a veces..., bueno..., lo dejo salir sin más –concluyó, alargando su bastón en horizontal sin dejar de mirar al villano a los ojos.

El extremo del bastón golpeó con fuerza el contenedor más cercano, haciéndolo volcar. La basura se desparramó por la acera y Trashman aulló de rabia.

Ladybug sonrió. Sí, no cabía duda de que Cat tenía un talento especial para cabrear a los villanos.

Trashman alzó la escoba para barrer al impertinente superhéroe, y Ladybug aprovechó para entrar en acción y lanzar su yoyó contra ella. Enganchó el palo y tiró de la cuerda para inmovilizarlo. Cat Noir corrió hacia el villano y saltó en el aire blandiendo el bastón, dispuesto a golpearlo con él.

Pero Trashman se giró con violencia y volteó la escoba contra Cat, arrastrando tras de sí a Ladybug. El héroe se vio empujado de pronto por un vendaval invisible que lo arrojó hacia el cubo de basura. Ladybug recuperó el yoyó y lo lanzó hacia su compañero, tratando de atraparlo. La cuerda se enrolló en torno a su cintura en el último momento, y ella tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas.

Con un soberano esfuerzo logró arrancar a Cat de la zona de influencia de la escoba y atraerlo hacia ella. Pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás. Cat Noir aterrizó sobre ella.

–Lo siento... ¿estás bien?

Ladybug no fue capaz de responder. De pronto, su corazón se había puesto a latir como un loco.

–Yo... –empezó, pero Cat la interrumpió.

–¡Cuidado!

La agarró por la cintura y saltó con ella a lo alto del edificio más próximo, impulsándose con el bastón. La fuerza invisible procedente de la escoba barrió el lugar donde habían estado apenas un momento antes.

Aterrizaron en el tejado y se ocultaron de la vista del villano tras una chimenea. La mano de Cat Noir permaneció en la cintura de Ladybug unos segundos más de lo necesario pero, por una vez, a ella no le importó. No solo porque había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos muy turbadores por su compañero felino, sino también porque, ahora que sabía lo que él sentía por ella, empezaba a intuir lo mucho que aquellos pequeños y breves contactos significaban para él. Y, pese a ello, Cat nunca cruzaba la línea que ella le había marcado. Jamás.

Cat Noir había retirado la mano, pero el corazón de Ladybug seguía latiendo con fuerza. De pronto se dio cuenta de que él la miraba fijamente, con sus ojos gatunos repletos de preocupación, y cayó en la cuenta de que le estaba hablando.

–Perdona, ¿qué decías?

–Que es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece. Milady, ¿te encuentras bien? Te noto un poco rara hoy.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Sí, disculpa, estoy distraída.

Cat colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora.

–No te preocupes, yo te cubro. Acabemos cuanto antes con esto y podrás marcharte a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Ladybug lo miró a los ojos. Sabía que su mirada era a menudo cálida cuando la fijaba en ella, pero por primera vez fue capaz de ver que aquello era mucho más que cariño. «Me quiere de verdad», comprendió aturdida. «De verdad».

Le temblaron las piernas y Cat tuvo que sostenerla.

–¿Seguro que estás bien? No estarás enferma, ¿verdad?

Ladybug respiró hondo. «Céntrate, Marinette», se repitió a sí misma. «Eres una superheroína en medio de una misión importante; no es momento de jugar a la doncella en apuros».

Logró recuperarse por fin; se apartó de Cat Noir y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

–Estoy bien, Cat. Es que ha sido un fin de semana un poco raro.

–Qué me vas a contar –suspiró él–. Bueno, en cualquier caso, si necesitas ayuda extra, solo dímelo. Sé que por lo general te las arreglas perfectamente sola, pero no todos los días podemos estar al cien por cien.

–Lo sé, Cat. Gracias. –Respiró hondo y volvió a concentrarse en el asunto que los había llevado hasta allí–. Bien, en cuanto a Trashman..., no he podido quitarle la escoba de las manos, la sujeta con demasiada fuerza.

–Y mientras la tenga tampoco nos permitirá acercarnos –asintió él–. ¿Alguna idea?

Discutieron algunas posibilidades, pero ninguna les parecía suficientemente buena. Ladybug se resistía a utilizar su Lucky Charm tan pronto, porque después solo le quedarían cinco minutos antes de transformarse de nuevo en Marinette.

–Necesitamos un plan, Ladybug, ¿por qué todavía no tienes un plan? –se desesperó Cat.

–No lo séee, lo siento, hoy estoy espesa. –Se volvió para mirarlo, sinceramente intrigada–. ¿Cómo te las arreglas tú?

–¿Disculpa?

¿Cómo se las arreglaba Cat Noir para estar tan cerca de la chica que le gustaba y aun así darlo todo en las batallas sin distraerse? Ladybug se sentía muy avergonzada. Siempre había pensado que Cat no se tomaba las misiones en serio, o al menos no tanto como debería, y ahora descubría que en realidad era mucho más profesional que ella.

–Bueno, es igual, no te preocupes. Lo intentaremos a lo bruto.

–¿A lo bruto? ¡Espera, Cat Noir! ¿A dónde vas?

Pero él ya había saltado fuera de su refugio para provocar de nuevo al supervillano.

–¡Ven aquí, Trashman, y acabemos de una vez!

–¿Tienes prisa por acabar en la basura, minino? –se burló él.

–¡Tengo prisa por deshacerme de ti cuanto antes! Llego tarde a una cita importante, ¿sabes?

«Una cita importante», pensó Ladybug.

Se esforzó por prestar atención y se asomó fuera de la chimenea.

Las calles estaban absolutamente desiertas. Trashman ya había «limpiado» no solo a la gente, sino también todas las cosas que se interponían en su camino, incluidos los coches y el mobiliario urbano. Cat Noir se había plantado ante él desafiante, y Ladybug deseó que tuviese algo remotamente parecido a un plan.

Cuando lo vio arrojarse sobre Trashman enarbolando su bastón en plan kamikaze comprendió alarmada que no lo tenía.

–¡Cat! –gritó; no podía retrasarlo más, de modo que recurrió a su poder de emergencia–. ¡Lucky Charm!

Instantes después se encontró con un casco de moto entre las manos. Lo contempló desconcertada, pero no se molestó en preguntarse a sí misma cómo debía usarlo. Confiaba en que la respuesta le llegaría de alguna manera en el momento oportuno.

Cat corría ante Trashman, tratando de golpearlo con su bastón mientras esquivaba los embates de la escoba del villano. Ladybug lanzó su yoyó para impulsarse hacia ellos, analizando la escena en busca de una solución.

Entonces Trashman golpeó el aire con su escoba y atrapó a Cat Noir dentro de su área de tracción. Con un grito, el superhéroe se vio arrojado dentro del gran cubo de basura que seguía al villano a todas partes como un perrito fiel.

–¡Cat! –gritó Ladybug cuando la tapa se cerró sobre su compañero.

Arrojó el yoyó contra Trashman y enganchó de nuevo el palo de su escoba. Tiró de él, tratando de arrebatársela. Pero el villano hizo de nuevo un brusco movimiento semicircular y Ladybug tuvo que apartarse para evitar la onda expansiva de su ataque. Con una grácil pirueta, la superheroína saltó por encima de él, todavía con el yoyó atado a la escoba, y aterrizó a su espalda.

Entonces oyó una voz conocida que parecía sonar desde algún lugar muy lejano.

–¡Cataclysm!

Y algo estalló junto a ella.

Y de pronto empezó a llover basura por todas partes. Latas, bolsas de plástico, restos de comida podrida... Trashman aulló, loco de rabia, y miró a su alrededor, enarbolando su escoba, sin saber por dónde empezar a limpiar.

Había dejado de prestar atención a Ladybug, así que ella saltó de nuevo y le colocó el casco en la cabeza... pero del revés. El villano, súbitamente cegado, lanzó un grito y soltó la escoba un momento.

Ladybug tiró de la cuerda del yoyó y la recuperó.

Vio entonces a Cat Noir un poco más allá, rodeado de todas las personas a las que acababa de rescatar del cubo de la basura. Todos estaban cubiertos de desperdicios y parecían un poco asustados todavía; pero habían sido liberados, y Cat además se las había arreglado para destruir su prisión. Trashman no podría capturar a nadie más.

Con una sonrisa de júbilo, Ladybug partió en dos el palo de la escoba. Utilizó su yoyó para purificar el akuma y después arrojó al aire el casco que Trashman acababa de lanzar al suelo («¡Prodigiosa Ladybug!») para que todo volviera a la normalidad. La basura desapareció de las calles de París, todos los objetos regresaron a su lugar y Trashman volvió a convertirse en un muy desconcertado empleado de la limpieza.

Como los dos habían utilizado su poder especial, Ladybug y Cat Noir se apresuraron a despedirse de los ciudadanos y a saltar a una azotea cercana, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

–¿Ese era tu plan? –preguntó ella entonces–. ¿Dejar que te tirara a la basura sin más?

–No, mi plan era ganar tiempo hasta que a ti se te ocurriera alguno mejor. Y como de costumbre, milady, no me has decepcionado. Aunque habría agradecido que hubieses entrado en acción un poco antes. ¿Sabes lo que había dentro de ese cubo? No una dimensión paralela ni nada tan sofisticado, sino un maldito estercolero. Puaj –murmuró, husmeando la manga de su traje con un gesto de desagrado.

Ladybur rió.

–Pero todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, Cat, es imposible que se te haya quedado el olor a vertedero. Seguro que no has perdido tu aroma a «Eau de Minou» –sonrió.

–Me alegra comprobar que has percibido mi arrebatadora esencia, milady. Estoy a tu entera disposición para cuando quieras volver a olisquearme.

–Creo que tu cita estará bastante más dispuesta que yo –replicó Ladybug, entre molesta y divertida.

Cat pareció inseguro de pronto.

–¿Mi... cita?

–Le dijiste a Trashman que tenías una cita importante esta noche –le recordó ella–. Aunque quizá solo estabas hablando por hablar, no sé.

–No, yo... –vaciló–. Es verdad que había quedado con alguien. –Su expresión se suavizó, y Ladybug detectó el brillo ilusionado en su mirada–. Pero creo que ya se me ha hecho tarde –concluyó con tristeza mientras observaba su anillo, que parpadeaba con urgencia.

–Siento haberlo retrasado todo –murmuró Ladybug–. Esta vez ha sido culpa mía.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–Todos podemos tener un mal día, bichito. No pasa nada. Lo haremos mejor la próxima vez.

Ella sonrió.

–Gracias, Cat.

Sus pendientes parpadeaban también; solo le quedaban ya un par de puntos antes de revertir su transformación, de modo que se despidió de Cat Noir y sujetó el yoyó, dispuesta a marcharse. Pero él la detuvo un momento.

–Oye, Ladybug... Creo que estás incubando algo. Probablemente sea algún tipo de virus, así que cuídate, ¿vale?

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, ella asintió y respondió:

–Cuídate tú también, Cat; te he notado un poco rígido, ¿te duele algo?

Él la contempló con sorpresa y un punto de emoción en la mirada.

–No... no es nada –farfulló–. Un golpe inesperado, pero no es grave. Se curará. Gracias por preocuparte –añadió con una cálida sonrisa.

Ladybug asintió de nuevo, se despidió de él y se apresuró a alejarse, balanceándose entre los tejados, deseando que no la hubiera visto ruborizarse. «Algún tipo de virus, sí», pensó. «Y de los peores, me temo».

Llegó por fin a su casa y entró en su habitación apenas unos segundos antes de transformarse de nuevo. Dejó a Tikki descansando junto a un plato de galletas y esperó con el corazón en vilo y la mirada clavada en el tragaluz.

Instantes después oyó unos golpecitos en el cristal. Pronunció el nombre de Cat, pero él no respondió. Marinette se asomó al balcón, intrigada y miró a su alrededor.

No lo vio por ninguna parte. Pero descubrió que había dejado una rosa sobre la tumbona y la cogió, sonriendo como una tonta.

Del tallo de la rosa pendía una tarjeta con unas palabras escritas: «He tenido que ocuparme de un asunto sucio esta noche, princesa, pero espero poder venir a verte mañana con más calma». No llevaba firma, pero el autor había dibujado una minúscula huella de gato en una esquina.


	8. Tentaciones

Adrián acudió aquella mañana al colegio sin tener todavía muy claro cómo iba a enfrentarse a Marinette. Habían pasado muchas cosas entre ellos en un solo fin de semana, pero ella no lo sabía, y Adrián sentía pánico ante la posibilidad de hacer o decir algo inconveniente que la pusiera sobre la pista de su identidad secreta. Para evitarlo, la noche anterior había preparado un esquema que definía el estado de su relación con ella en uno y en otro sentido. A priori parecía sencillo: Marinette estaba casi-saliendo con Cat Noir, se habían besado, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que querían seguir viéndose y averiguar hasta dónde podía llevarlos aquel nuevo sentimiento, fuera lo que fuese.

En cambio Adrián Agreste era solo un compañero de clase al que ella había visto por última vez la mañana del viernes anterior, antes de aquella sesión de fotos, antes de aquella llamada telefónica y aquella cita en el parque a la que él nunca había acudido.

Debería ser fácil, pues, recordar que Adrián y Marinette eran amigos y nada más.

Salvo que no lo era. Porque ahora Adrián sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, o al menos lo había estado hasta hacía apenas unos días... antes de que Cat Noir irrumpiera en su vida.

«A ella le gusto como Adrián y como Cat Noir», pensó de pronto. Y eso significaba que le importaba de verdad. Que lo que Marinette sentía por él era profundo y auténtico.

Aquella idea hizo que su afecto por ella creciera todavía más. Pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si él mismo estaba a la altura, si merecía tanta devoción. Porque la noche anterior había visto a Ladybug, y bueno...

Era Ladybug. Tampoco podía evitar que le latiera el corazón más deprisa cuando estaba con ella.

La había notado distraída mientras luchaban contra Trashman. Probablemente no se encontraba bien, y a pesar de eso se había dado cuenta de las molestias que arrastraba Cat Noir después de que le cayera aquel árbol encima el viernes por la tarde. No debería haberlo conmovido tanto; después de todo eran compañeros, se conocían bien y se preocupaban el uno por el otro.

Pero las amables palabras de Ladybug habían avivado sus sentimientos por ella, y quizá por eso no se había atrevido a visitar a Marinette después. Había tratado de convencerse a sí mismo de que se había hecho demasiado tarde, pero lo cierto era que se sentía confuso y necesitaba pensar.

No había tardado en arrepentirse de su decisión. Había ido a ver a Marinette dos noches seguidas, solo eso, pero aquella tercera velada sin ella le había resultado casi insoportable. Había añorado su conversación, el sonido de su risa, el brillo de sus ojos, el sabor de sus besos y la deliciosa sensación de estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Y se moría de ganas de verla en el colegio, a pesar de que sabía que no podría acercarse a ella como deseaba. No como Adrián, al menos.

Y quizá ni siquiera como Cat Noir. «Ella me quiere el doble, y yo solo puedo ofrecerle la mitad», pensó alicaído.

Se aferró a aquella idea mientras subía las escaleras del colegio. Quizá lo ayudara a mantenerse alejado de Marinette, al menos como Adrián. Porque sabía muy bien que sería incapaz de pasar una noche más sin visitarla como Cat Noir. No podría hacer nada al respecto; la tentación era demasiado fuerte como para resistirla.

Se reunió con Nino junto a la puerta del edificio y lo saludó con una sonrisa. No se habían visto durante el fin de semana, pero habían intercambiado mensajes y se habían puesto al día.

–Tío, pareces cansado –observó su amigo–. ¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente?

«Me ha caído un árbol encima y me han tirado a la basura», pensó él. «Pero también he abrazado a Ladybug y he estado besando a Marinette Dupain-Cheng como si no hubiera un mañana».

–Tienes esa cara rara, ¿sabes? –comentó Nino–. Como si te hubiese pasado algo horrible y molón al mismo tiempo. –Se rascó la cabeza desconcertado–. No se me ocurre qué puede ser, la verdad. ¿Las clases de chino, tal vez?

Él se esforzó por recobrar su sonrisa educada y amable de siempre, la que enmascaraba sus verdaderos sentimientos y combinaba con la imagen perfecta que todos tenían de Adrián Agreste.

–Las clases de chino son los lunes, Nino. Los fines de semana toca piano.

–Lo que sea. No esperes que me aprenda tu horario, tío, es una locura hasta para ti. Tu vida es estresante y aburrida al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo es eso posible?

Pero Adrián no lo estaba escuchando, porque acababa de ver a Marinette al pie de la escalera. Había venido corriendo porque llegaba tarde, como de costumbre, y se había detenido junto a su amiga Alya para recuperar el aliento. No podía oír su conversación desde donde él y Nino se encontraban, pero sí vio que Marinette se reía, y aquella imagen alentó la llama todavía más.

–Tío, ¿me estás escuchando? –lo llamó Nino.

Las dos chicas subían ya los escalones, y Adrián comprendió de pronto, horrorizado, que había vuelto a perder la «sonrisa Agreste». Que probablemente estaba mirando a Marinette como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo, y que si seguía haciéndolo alguien terminaría por darse cuenta. Nino, tal vez, o Alya. O la propia Marinette.

Trató de componer una expresión neutra y se volvió bruscamente hacia Nino, dando la espalda a las dos amigas.

–Perdona, ¿qué decías? –farfulló, tratando de sonar despreocupado.

–¡Buenos días, chicos! –saludó Alya tras ellos.

Nino respondió con cordialidad, pero Adrián se limitó a mover la mano con desgana, sin mirarlas siquiera. No se atrevía a enfrentarse todavía a Marinette. No estaba preparado.

Por desgracia, ella había captado sus últimos movimientos y los había interpretado de un modo completamente diferente.

–¿Has... visto lo que ha hecho? –musitó cuando Alya y ella dejaron atrás a los chicos.

–Sí, no ha sido muy normal –admitió su amiga–. Pero no empieces a pensar cosas raras, Marinette. A lo mejor Nino le estaba contando algo tan interesante que Adrián no prestaba atención a nada más.

–¿Tú crees? Pero nos ha dado la espalda de repente, y se ha puesto serio, como si... como si...

–No-no-no, Marinette, no sigas por ahí. No saques las cosas de quicio. Adrián no tiene motivos para estar molesto con ninguna de las dos, así que probablemente no tenía intención de ser desagradable ni nada por el estilo.

La expresión desconsolada de Marinette, sin embargo, mostraba también un punto de culpabilidad que Alya detectó enseguida.

–¿O sí que tiene motivos para estar molesto contigo? –adivinó–. ¿Me has contado de verdad todo lo que pasó con el asunto de la cartera que guardaste para él?

Marinette enrojeció.

–¡S-sí, te lo juro! Bueno, quizá no te lo conté todo-todo, pero sí lo más importante.

–Marinette...

Ella suspiró.

–Bueno, me mandó un mensaje disculpándose por no haber podido quedar conmigo el viernes y quizá le respondí... de forma un poco seca. Y al día siguiente no quise verlo cuando se pasó por la panadería, le pedí a mi madre que le dijera que no me encontraba bien.

Alya la examinó con los ojos entornados, todavía sin terminar de creerse del todo lo que ella le contaba.

–A ver, enséñame ese mensaje. No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

Marinette esperó a que entraran en el aula y ocuparan sus asientos para sacar el móvil y mostrarle a Alya los mensajes que Adrián y ella habían intercambiado dos días antes.

–No es para tanto –opinó Alya finalmente–. Yo creo que nadie podría enfadarse por esto, y menos aún Adrián. Así que es lo que yo sospechaba: estás sacando las cosas de quicio otra vez.

Marinette quiso responder, pero en aquel momento entraron en la clase Nino y Adrián, y no pudo evitar volver la cabeza hacia ellos, buscando en el rostro del chico alguna señal que le indicara que Alya estaba en lo cierto.

Adrián, por su parte, había recorrido todo el camino desde la entrada tratando de no fijarse en la figura menuda de Marinette, que caminaba unos metros por delante de él, mientras se esforzaba en prestar atención a la charla de Nino. «Contrólate», se repetía a sí mismo. «No puedes seguir haciendo cosas raras delante de ella. Actúa con normalidad».

Cuando entró en el aula seguía repitiéndose a sí mismo, como un mantra: «Actúa con normalidad. Actúa con normalidad. Actúa con normalidad».

Pero lo primero que vio al dirigirse a su asiento fueron los enormes ojos azules de Marinette fijos en él. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con el primer escalón, pero sus reflejos le permitieron recuperar el equilibrio sin mayores complicaciones.

«Con normalidad. Eso es», pensó de nuevo, antes de atreverse a alzar la cabeza para volver a encontrarse con la mirada de Marinette, que rebosaba preocupación.

–¿Estás bien?

–¿C-cómo dices?

–Que si estás bien. No te has hecho daño, ¿verdad?

Adrián le dirigió la primera sonrisa sincera del día.

–No, qué va. No es nada, gracias por preguntar.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa cálida y radiante que inflamó de nuevo su corazón. Sin atreverse a volver a mirarla, ocupó su asiento con las orejas ardiendo y fingió que estaba muy concentrado en sacar sus libros de la cartera.

«Con normalidad. Ya, claro. Ya te vale, Agreste».

Tenía que sobreponerse a aquello y tratar de volver al punto en el que se suponía que se encontraba su relación. Al rebuscar en su cartera, sin embargo, tuvo una idea.

Justo detrás de él, Marinette estaba leyendo una nota que Alya acababa de pasarle: «¿Ves como no era nada? O quizá sí lo sea después de todo ;). Juraría que se ha puesto coloraaadooo 3 ».

Marinette enrojeció también. Era cierto que Adrián se estaba comportando de forma extraña, pero quizá estuviese algo dormido todavía. Lo que Alya insinuaba era totalmente insostenible. Imposible. Impensable.

«Y es mejor así», pensó. No podía evitar seguir sintiendo algo especial por Adrián pero, por primera vez desde que se había enamorado de él, deseaba también ser capaz de pasar página. Había visto a Cat Noir la noche anterior, y había sido genial derrotar al akuma y salvar París una vez más pero, también por primera vez... le habría gustado poder pasar más tiempo con él. Había esperado que él se pasase por su balcón después, y lo había hecho en cierto modo, pero no era suficiente. Y ella lo había echado de menos. Suspiró casi sin darse cuenta, y Alya se rió suavemente. Marinette le dirigió una sonrisa forzada; era evidente que su amiga creía que estaba pensando en Adrián. ¿Qué cara pondría si supiera que en realidad suspiraba por un gato adulador y descarado que de alguna manera se las había arreglado para llegar hasta su corazón? Un corazón que, hasta apenas unos días antes, ella misma habría asegurado que solo podía latir de aquella forma por Adrián.

«A lo mejor ha llegado la hora de plantearme algunas cosas importantes», pensó. «Como, por ejemplo, qué sentido tiene que siga tan pendiente de Adrián... cuando es evidente que a Cat Noir sí le gusto de verdad. Y él me gusta a mí, supongo, así que...».

Cerró los ojos, reprimiendo un segundo suspiro. Visto así, parecía muy sencillo. Solo tenía que tratar de mantenerse alejada de Adrián e ir olvidándose de él poco a poco para permitir que Cat Noir ocupase en su corazón el espacio que él fuese liberando. Todo era cuestión de tiempo.

Parecía, sin embargo, que el propio Adrián tenía otros planes al respecto. En el descanso se acercó a ella mientras guardaba sus libros en la taquilla. Marinette no lo había oído llegar (¿cómo era posible que fuera siempre tan silencioso?), y se sobresaltó cuando él la saludó con su educada sonrisa de siempre.

–Hola, Marinette... ¿cómo te encuentras?

–Oh, A-Adrián... bien, supongo. ¿P-por qué lo preguntas?

–Bueno, tu madre me dijo el sábado que no te sentías bien. ¿Has pillado un catarro o algo así?

Marinette enrojeció.

–No, qué va, fue solo... un dolor de cabeza inoportuno –respondió, sin mentir del todo–. Ha sido un fin de semana raro, con todo ese viento, el árbol del parque que cayó...

–Sí, ya me enteré, menuda locura. Menos mal que no hubo que lamentar accidentes.

Marinette desvió la vista, incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la mirada de Adrián. Además, él sonreía de forma extraña, como si escondiese un secreto que quisiese compartir con ella.

–Sí, menos mal –murmuró Marinette.

–Bien, yo... quería darte las gracias –dijo Adrián por fin, frotándose la nuca en un gesto que a ella le pareció encantadoramente tímido–. Por recoger mi cartera, claro, porque el sábado no te lo pude decir en persona. Y también por la quiche –añadió.

El corazón de Marinette dejó de latir un breve instante. «¿La quiche?», pensó desconcertada. Recordaba perfectamente que la había sacado de la cartera de Adrián para dársela a Cat Noir después de que él la rescatara en el parque. Tras un momento de pánico se acordó de que había metido otro pedazo en su cartera el sábado por la mañana. Dejó escapar el aire, aliviada.

–Ah, la quiche. ¿Te gustó, entonces?

–Sí, muchísimas gracias, estaba deliciosa. –Su sonrisa se ensanchó, iluminando su expresión–. No tenías por qué molestarte, soy yo quien te debe un favor. Bueno, ahora dos.

–No es molestia, mis padres tienen una panadería. De hecho...

Se interrumpió de pronto, porque Adrián la estaba mirando tan intensamente que se había quedado sin aliento. El chico había apoyado el brazo en la taquilla y se inclinaba hacia ella, escuchándola con atención; pero estaba demasiado cerca, y el corazón de Marinette se desbocó.

En realidad, Adrián deseaba besarla más que nada en el mundo en aquellos momentos. Le estaba costando un tremendo esfuerzo mantener la «sonrisa Agreste», el gesto educado y la voz calmada, porque Cat Noir luchaba ferozmente en su interior por salvar la distancia que lo separaba de Marinette, estrecharla entre sus brazos y no dejarla marchar. Cuando vio que ella se detenía y lo miraba, muy confusa, comprendió que estaba perdiendo la batalla y que sus verdaderos sentimientos estaban aflorando de alguna manera a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerlos a raya. Dio un paso atrás, separándose de ella, y bajó el brazo para cederle espacio vital.

–Gracias de todas formas –dijo.

Marinette lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

–No tiene importancia –murmuró–. En serio. Me gusta tener detalles cont... con mis amigos –se corrigió a tiempo, ruborizándose.

Y Adrián leyó por fin en su mirada lo que ella le había confesado a Cat Noir el viernes por la tarde. Mucho más que amistad, mucho más que cariño: amor.

Pero había algo más en los ojos de Marinette, una profunda tristeza, una desesperanza que era el preludio de una despedida. «La he decepcionado tanto que ya no espera gran cosa de mí», pensó él, abatido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba amándolo de aquella manera, en silencio, desde la distancia? Como mínimo desde San Valentín, recordó. Pero podría ser mucho más tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que él la hubiese ignorado hasta apenas unos días antes?

–Tengo que volver a clase –dijo ella entonces–. Adiós, Adrián.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, la sonrisa triste, la mirada repleta de desaliento del amor no correspondido. Y el adiós. La despedida.

Adrián se quedó mirándola, inseguro. Algo en su interior le dijo que debía correr tras ella, suplicarle que no se rindiera, que acababa de descubrirla y que le diera una oportunidad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Dio un paso al frente, pero se detuvo de pronto al recordar que la vida, el azar, el destino o lo que fuera ya le había concedido aquella segunda oportunidad. Porque también había visto aquella chispa de cariño en los ojos de Marinette cuando miraba a Cat Noir. Pero no había tristeza en ellos, salvo cuando hablaba de Adrián.

«Cat Noir puede hacerla feliz», se recordó a sí mismo.

Y juró que lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para conseguirlo. Palabra de gato.

Mientras tanto, Alya se había apresurado a reunirse con Marinette en el camino de vuelta a la clase.

–Bueno, cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado? Parecía muy interesado en hablar contigo.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza.

–Solo quería darme las gracias por haberle guardado la cartera.

–Pero eso ya lo hizo en el mensaje que te envió.

–Sí, bueno, es que además le metí dentro un trozo de pastel. Y parece que le gustó. El pastel, el detalle o las dos cosas, no sé.

Alya se echó a reír.

–¡Pero bueno, qué audaz! ¡Bien jugado, Marinette! Ya sabes lo que dicen: a los hombres se los conquista por el estómago, y tú en ese sentido juegas con ventaja sobre todas las demás.

Marinette sonrió.

–No es para tanto, Alya. Solo estaba siendo amable, como siempre.

Ella se quedó mirándola.

–¿Por qué estás tan negativa hoy? Deberías estar saltando de alegría, suspirando o desmayándote por los rincones porque has estado hablando con Adrián más de cinco minutos y, sin embargo...

–Pues por eso mismo –cortó su amiga–. ¿Qué sentido tiene que reaccione de forma tan exagerada, o que me haga ilusiones sobre algo que no va a pasar nunca? No puede ser bueno para mi salud mental, o emocional, o lo que sea. No puedo seguir pendiente de cada pequeño gesto, deprimiéndome porque me da la espalda o saltando de alegría porque me dirige la palabra. No es sano.

Alya arqueó una ceja.

–¿Qué intentas decirme, que vas a pasar de él? ¡Ya me gustaría verlo!

La respuesta de Marinette la sorprendió.

–Y a mí también. Me gustaría volver a ser yo misma, porque siento que me he convertido en la sombra de alguien que obviamente no siente lo mismo por mí, y... En fin –suspiró–, sé que no va a pasar de un día para otro, pero creo que voy a intentar distanciarme un poco.

–¿Distanciarte?

–Para tomar aire. Para pensar, no sé. A lo mejor consigo ver todo esto con algo más de objetividad. Así, quizá, cuando Adrián se eche novia por fin, no me duela tanto darme de bruces con la cruda realidad y... ¿qué pasa? –preguntó al ver que su amiga se había quedado mirándola con preocupación.

–Suena como si te estuvieses... rindiendo.

Marinette suspiró.

–Probablemente. –Sacudió la cabeza–. Es que no quiero seguir sufriendo por cosas tan tontas como que él no se presente a una cita que ni siquiera era una cita. Tal vez lo mejor sea asumir que no le gusto y ya está.

–¿Tan segura estás de que no le gustas? –preguntó Alya.

Dirigió una mirada fugaz a la esquina del patio donde Adrián charlaba con Nino y con Max. Y sorprendió de nuevo los ojos verdes de Adrián fijos en ellas. En Marinette.

Alya frunció el ceño. El chico se giró enseguida, pero ella sabía muy bien lo que había visto. «¿Será posible que Agreste empiece a fijarse en Marinette justo ahora que ella está dispuesta a tirar la toalla?», se preguntó. Abrió la boca para comentarlo con su amiga, pero lo pensó mejor. No estaba segura del todo y no quería ilusionar a Marinette con falsas esperanzas. Por otro lado... ¿y si el hecho de que Marinette se «distanciase» llamaba la atención de Adrián y lo llevaba a fijarse en ella? Los había observado mientras conversaban junto a las taquillas y le había parecido que su amiga se mostraba más serena y segura que de costumbre. No la había visto tartamudear demasiado ni tropezar con nada. Tal vez la «distancia» podría ser buena para su relación con Adrián después de todo.

– _Sé_ que no le gusto –respondió Marinette.

Antes de aquel fin de semana se había permitido soñar con la posibilidad de que Adrián sintiese algo por ella en realidad. Ahora sabía que no era así.

Porque había experimentado lo que era gustarle a alguien de verdad. Porque había visto aquella llama en los ojos de Cat Noir y había sentido la dulzura de sus besos. Ahora jamás podría volver a confundir una simple conversación de amigos, una mirada amable o una sonrisa educada con lo que era que alguien _de verdad_ se sintiera remotamente atraído por ella. Incluso si al final resultaba que las atenciones de Cat Noir no eran más que un flirteo casual y carecían de la intensidad de un sentimiento real y más profundo... eran mucho más que cualquier cosa que hubiese obtenido de Adrián en todo aquel tiempo. De lejos.

–Bueno, bueno, no pasa nada –murmuró Alya, colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros para reconfortarla–. Si crees que es lo mejor, entonces yo te apoyo. Quién sabe... quizá cuando dejes de balbucear y tropezar ante Adrián, él consiga conocer por fin a la verdadera Marinette, y entonces...

–No sigas por ahí –le advirtió ella–. Nada de falsas esperanzas, ¿recuerdas?

–Vale, lo entiendo. Es sensato, supongo. Pero un poco triste.

–¿Sabes lo que es triste? El amor no correspondido, eso sí que es triste. Y lamentable. Y patético.

–Bueno, bien, me ha quedado claro. No insistiré, puedes estar tranquila.

Cambió de tema, pues, y pasó a enseñarle la última actualización del Ladyblog con las fotos y los vídeos de la pelea contra Trashman. Marinette prestó atención, contenta de poder apartar a Adrián de su mente por un rato.

No había mucho material sobre aquella lucha en particular porque todos los que se habían cruzado con Trashman habían acabado en la basura. Pero alguien había sacado un vídeo de Cat Noir tranquilizando a la gente atrapada en el vertedero mágico, justo antes de que utilizara su Cataclysm para liberarlos a todos. Marinette sintió una cálida emoción en el pecho al verlo, y tuvo que reprimir un nuevo suspiro. No podía permitir que Alya descubriese que había pasado de soñar con un modelo a caer en los brazos de un superhéroe. Ni Alya ni nadie, a decir verdad.

Adrián no volvió a entablar conversación con Marinette en todo el día y, cuando al fin sonó sonó el timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases, recogió sus cosas y se marchó a toda prisa sin apenas despedirse de nadie.

–¿Ves lo que te decía? –señaló Marinette.

Alya abrió la boca para señalar que probablemente tenía alguna sesión de fotos o algo por el estilo, pero recordó la conversación que habían mantenido antes, sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

–Vale, lo que tú digas. Supongo que no tiene sentido darle más vueltas.

En realidad, a Adrián le había costado un gran esfuerzo aguantar todas las clases del día sin volver a acercarse a Marinette. Cada vez que la veía o escuchaba su voz o su risa en alguna parte, algo en su interior se estremecía. Le pasaba también algo similar cuando estaba con Ladybug; pero tiempo atrás había aprendido a manifestar aquellos sentimientos a través de halagos y coqueteos exagerados que ella nunca se tomaba en serio. Cat Noir seguía haciéndolo, sin embargo; no solo porque se había convertido en una costumbre, sino también porque era la única manera que conocía de expresar lo que sentía. No podía simplemente estar con Ladybug y fingir que ella no era más que una amiga para él.

Pero aquel truco no le servía en su situación actual; no podía flirtear con Marinette en la piel de Adrián Agreste, y eso lo volvía loco de frustración y de impaciencia.

La lección de chino de aquella tarde fue un poco más llevadera, porque Marinette no estaba allí. Pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en ella; los minutos parecían transcurrir tan despacio que llegó a preguntarse si acaso no habría caído bajo el hechizo de algún villano capaz de detener el tiempo.

Cuando por fin, horas más tarde, pudo transformarse por fin en Cat Noir, tuvo la sensación de que nunca antes la máscara había sido tan liberadora para él. Con un maullido de triunfo, echó a correr por los tejados de París, rumbo al balcón de Marinette... por fin.


	9. Calidez

Cat Noir se dejó caer por la trampilla de la habitación de Marinette y aterrizó a los pies de su cama. Alzó la cabeza para mirarla con una radiante sonrisa.

–Buenas noches, princesa –la saludó–. ¿Puedo besarte? –preguntó antes de que su cerebro procesara lo que acababa de decir.

Se quedó paralizado un momento, temeroso de haber ido demasiado deprisa. Pero entonces Marinette se arrojó a sus brazos, dejándolo sin respiración, y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de ella sobre los suyos.

–Mmmmm... –fue lo único que pudo decir.

La abrazó a su vez, encantado con aquel recibimiento, y le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo. Por fin se separaron, y Cat la contempló con una sonrisa. Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de sonreír.

–Veo que me has echado de menos –comentó, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

Marinette se ruborizó. Sabía que no debía responder a esa pregunta, aunque su reacción al verlo había hablado por sí sola.

–¿Tú no me has echado de menos a mí? –preguntó a su vez, pestañeando con coquetería.

Debía ser parte del juego, una broma para tratar de rebajar la efusión del reencuentro; pero Cat se puso serio de pronto y respondió:

–Muchísimo. Llevo todo el día sin poder dejar de pensar en ti, contando los minutos para volver a verte.

Marinette se quedó sin aliento ante la intensidad de su mirada. Cat se dio cuenta de que quizá la había asustado, y rompió el contacto visual, azorado. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo más todavía, y farfulló:

–C-contaba con haber venido ayer, pero surgió una emergencia...

–Sí, lo vi en las noticias. El villano basurero. Ladybug y tú hicisteis un buen trabajo.

–Bueno, hemos tenido noches mejores. Tampoco contaba con acabar en la basura, pero en fin... Lo importante es que logramos derrotarlo al final y París vuelve a estar a salvo –concluyó, sonriendo de nuevo.

Ofreció a Marinette el puño cerrado y ella lo chocó con el suyo, pensativa. «Cuántas veces hemos hecho esto mismo, minino. Y sin embargo tú no lo sabes». Se sintió culpable por seguir mintiéndole, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Tiempo atrás había jurado que no revelaría a nadie su identidad secreta, y tenía buenos motivos para ello. Ni siquiera a Cat Noir, su amigo, su compañero.

Él malinterpretó su expresión abatida.

–Oye, no te preocupes, todo salió bien –le dijo con dulzura, alzándole la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos–. De verdad, nos hemos enfrentado a villanos más peligrosos que ese. Que me tiren a la basura no es lo peor que me ha pasado, y mírame, sigo aquí.

Pero sus palabras evocaron un torrente de recuerdos en la mente de Marinette. Evocó todas las veces que él se había puesto en peligro, recibiendo un impacto o cayendo desde alturas demencialmente elevadas. Una sola palabra, sin embargo, resonó por encima de todas las demás.

Timebreaker.

El día en que Cat Noir había vuelto a interponerse entre ella y un peligro que la amenazaba y, como consecuencia, había estado a punto de desvanecerse entre sus brazos como si jamás hubiese existido.

Marinette se estremeció de horror. Entonces Ladybug había vuelto atrás en el tiempo para corregir aquel error y salvar a su compañero. Cat nunca había llegado a descubrir lo cerca que había estado de desaparecer para siempre; para él, de hecho, la misión de Timebreaker había sido particularmente divertida porque había estado acompañado por ¡dos! Ladybugs en lugar de una; pero Marinette sabía que en una línea temporal errónea, quizá en una dimensión paralela, Cat Noir había dejado de existir. Si aquel día la idea de perderlo le había resultado dolorosa... ahora le parecía sencillamente insoportable.

–¿Marinette? –dijo él, preocupado por su silencio–. ¿Qué...?

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza de nuevo, enterrando el rostro en su hombro para que Cat no viera las lágrimas que luchaban por asomar a sus ojos.

–No te vayas, por favor –susurró.

«No me dejes», quiso añadir; pero no sabía si tenía derecho a pedirle aquello.

Sintió que él le acariciaba el pelo con ternura.

–No me voy, tranquila. Estoy aquí.

Pero Marinette lo estrechó todavía más entre sus brazos, como si así pudiese evitar que se desvaneciera otra vez. Cat se quedó muy quieto.

–Vale –dijo por fin–. No me vas a soltar, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Cat se rió con suavidad.

–De acuerdo. Me voy a mover para buscar una postura más cómoda, pero no te asustes, no voy a escaparme ni nada por el estilo.

«No querría estar en ningún otro lugar del mundo ahora mismo», pensó de pronto.

Se tendió bocarriba sobre la cama, arrastrando a Marinette consigo. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y él la rodeó con el brazo.

–¿Mejor así? –susurró cuando la oyó exhalar un suspiro de satisfacción.

–Para mí, sí –respondió Marinette–. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de tu espalda?

–Se está curando bien, no te preocupes por eso. –Aún sentía molestias, pero no quería inquietarla, de modo que cambió de tema–. ¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en el colegio?

–Bueno, como siempre. Nada que destacar.

Cat hizo una pausa antes de preguntar:

–¿Has vuelto a ver a Agreste después de lo del parque?

–Sí, claro, ya te dije que estamos en la misma clase. Me pidió disculpas por no haber podido quedar conmigo, aunque en realidad no fue culpa suya. Se quedó atrapado en un atasco.

Cat Noir no hizo ningún comentario, y Marinette añadió:

–En serio, no pasa nada. No te lo tomes como algo personal. Fui yo quien sacó de quicio la situación, y después de todo no puedo reprocharle que no sienta lo mismo por mí. Así que, en cierto modo, me lo tenía bien merecido por dar a determinadas cosas más importancia de la que tienen. Lo único que lamento es haberte involucrado en todo esto y haberte puesto en peligro sin motivo.

Él se volvió para mirarla.

–Yo no lo lamento en absoluto –respondió–. En realidad, si no llega a ser por la ocurrencia de Agreste, tú y yo no estaríamos así hoy.

Marinette sonrió.

–¿Así... cómo?

–Así –repitió Cat, y la besó con suavidad.

Marinette no podía dejar de sonreír. Compartieron un par de besos más, dulces y lentos, y por fin ella se acomodó mejor junto a Cat y cerró los ojos con un suspiro.

–¿Cuánto... cuánto tiempo hace que te gusta? Si no es indiscreción –preguntó él entonces.

Marinette frunció el ceño, extrañada por la pregunta.

–¿Por qué te interesa tanto? ¿Acaso estás celoso, minino?

–¿Yo? Para nada. Solo siento curiosidad por el afortunado que conquistó el corazón de la princesa.

Marinette sonrió de nuevo.

–¿Ya no es el idiota del parque?

–Me has pedido que no me lo tome como algo personal, así que me estoy esforzando por ser amable. Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

–No he dicho que fuera a hacerlo.

Cat Noir esperó. Marinette suspiró finalmente y se rindió.

–Vale, sí que voy a hacerlo –admitió con un gruñido–. Pero solo porque espero que después respondas tú.

–Siempre a tu servicio, princesa. Pero ahora es tu turno: te escucho.

Marinette inspiró hondo, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

–Bien, pues... fue poco después de conocerle. El segundo día, en realidad.

–Vaya, eso sí que fue amor a primera vista –comentó Cat; a Marinette le pareció detectar un punto de decepción en su voz, pero quizá se lo había imaginado.

–No fue así –trató de defenderse–. No me gustó nada más verlo. De hecho, me cayó bastante mal.

–¿Ah, sí? –Cat Noir sabía bien de qué estaba hablando, pero no podía dejarlo entrever–. ¿Y eso?

–Bueno, resulta que es amigo de Chloé Bourgeois. Se conocen desde niños o algo por el estilo. No sé si te lo he contado antes, pero el caso es que Chloé... disfruta haciéndome la vida imposible, metiéndose conmigo y humillándome delante de los demás. –Su voz destilaba tristeza y amargura, y Cat Noir sintió un retortijón de culpabilidad por no haber tenido el valor de apoyarla más a menudo ante Chloé–. Ahora ya me las arreglo un poco mejor y voy aprendiendo a defenderme pero, en la época en la que conocí a Adrián, Chloé todavía me intimidaba mucho. Ese día en concreto ella y su amiga me habían gastado una broma de mal gusto, y yo vi a Adrián con ellas y pensé que había participado también.

–Entiendo.

–Pero no era así –se apresuró a aclarar ella–. Yo malinterpreté la situación y lo juzgué mal. Pensé que era otro niño mimado y egoísta como Chloé y que se burlaría de mí igual que hacía ella. Pero lo cierto es que él no había tenido nada que ver con aquella broma, ni tampoco trata a los demás tan mal como Chloé. De hecho es todo lo contrario; ellos dos son tan diferentes que a veces me cuesta comprender cómo es posible que sean amigos.

Cat Noir seguía callado, y Marinette prosiguió:

–Fui yo quien lo juzgué mal. Pero fue él quien vino a disculparse de alguna manera, aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo. Más tarde, a la salida de clase, se acercó a mí para explicarme lo que había pasado en realidad, y..., no sé..., fue tan amable y sincero... Me conmovió que se esforzara tanto en aclarar las cosas conmigo cuando apenas nos conocíamos. Me hizo sentir especial.

Cat Noir se maldijo a sí mismo por haberla confundido de aquella manera. Por supuesto que Adrián había tratado de solucionar aquello. Porque Adrián no soportaba quedar mal con nadie. Esa era la razón por la cual seguía sin poner a Chloé en su sitio, por mucho que lo hubiese merecido en tantas ocasiones.

Marinette seguía hablando.

–Y después hizo algo que terminó de enamorarme –confesó sin atreverse a mirar a Cat a los ojos.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó él, sinceramente interesado. ¿Qué podía haber sido? No recordaba haber flirteado nunca con Marinette, al menos como Adrián.

–Me prestó su paraguas.

Hubo un silencio incrédulo.

–¿Te prestó su... paraguas? –repitió Cat Noir al fin–. ¿Lo dices en serio?

–Oye, estaba lloviendo a cántaros y él no me conocía de nada, y simplemente me lo dio sin pronunciar palabra, me miró a los ojos y...

–Venga ya, seguro que tenía una limusina aparcada en la puerta.

Marinette se encerró en un silencio ofendido. Cat Noir suspiró.

–Lo siento, no quería molestarte. Es solo que... no me parece un gesto tan extraordinario. Me esperaba... no sé, unas flores, una serenata, unas palabras bonitas. Pero ¿un paraguas? Es algo muy... mundano, no sé si me explico. Tú te mereces mucho más. El tipo que aspire a conseguir tu cariño debería hacer algo más que darte un paraguas.

El enfado de Marinette desapareció como por encanto, porque acababa de tener una inesperada revelación sobre su compañero: Cat Noir no era un ligón ni un donjuán seductor... sino un incorregible romántico.

De nuevo, una oleada de afecto hacia él la inundó por dentro y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

–¿Como salvarme de un aterrador árbol asesino, por ejemplo? –preguntó con suavidad.

–Por ejemplo –respondió él, muy convencido–. Pero no le exigiremos tanto a un adolescente corriente, ¿verdad? –añadió guiñándole un ojo–. Dejemos las heroicidades para los superhéroes.

–¿Cómo podría él entonces competir contigo? –planteó ella con una sonrisa.

–No con un paraguas, desde luego. Pero tiene otros muchos recursos a su alcance: flores, poemas, románticos paseos a la luz de la luna...

Aquellas palabras confirmaron las sospechas de Marinette. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Alzó la cabeza y se incorporó un poco para susurrar al oído de Cat:

–Cliché.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Que todo eso es un tópico, un lugar común. Como la forma que tienes a veces de flirtear conmigo, y seguramente también con Ladybug. No dudo de que tus sentimientos son sinceros, pero la forma en que los expresas... suena poco natural, unas cuantas galanterías y piropos que parecen sacados del manual _Cómo ligarse a una chica en diez cómodos pasos_. No parecen reales. Le podrías decir lo mismo a cualquier otra y no habría ninguna diferencia. Por eso es difícil tomarte en serio. Es peligroso creer a un chico que trata de ganarse tu corazón de esa manera, porque es posible que solo esté jugando. ¿Comprendes ahora?

Cat Noir calló, sorprendido ante aquella perspectiva.

–Pero todo lo que hago por ella –dijo por fin, anonadado–, todas las veces que me he dejado la piel por salvarla... No me malinterpretes, lo hice encantado y volvería a hacerlo sin dudar un solo instante... Es solo que... no sé, pensé que quizá serviría para demostrarle que lo que siento por ella es sincero. No es un juego, ¿cómo podría serlo?

Parecía muy angustiado, y Marinette se sintió culpable por haberlo llevado a aquella situación.

–Ssshh, tranquilo, minino –susurró, hundiendo los dedos en el cabello rubio de él para acariciarlo con ternura–. Lo sé. Y seguro que ella también lo sabe en el fondo. Pero supongo que ser un superhéroe a veces también tiene inconvenientes, ¿sabes? Sobre todo cuando se trata de alguien tan generoso como tú.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que la gente puede llegar a pensar que es parte del trabajo. Salvar a los demás y todo eso.

Cat Noir suspiró, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Marinette, dejándose llevar por su caricia.

–¿Qué debería haber hecho, entonces?

–No sé... ¿prestarle un paraguas, quizá?

Cat gruñó, y Marinette no pudo reprimir una risita.

–Lo siento, no quería burlarme. La verdad, no sé si habría cambiado algo el hecho de que te hubieses acercado a Ladybug de forma diferente. Siendo sincero, dulce y amable, por ejemplo. Y no te habría costado esfuerzo porque tú ya eres así. En el fondo –añadió tras pensarlo un instante.

Sintió que Cat negaba con la cabeza.

–No creo que eso funcione con las chicas.

–¿Ah, no? Bueno, pues conmigo ha funcionado de maravilla. –Hizo una pausa y añadió–: Dos veces. –Cat Noir alzó la mirada para contemplarla, sorprendido, pero ella siguió hablando–. Aunque, claro, no todas las chicas somos iguales, y lo que vale para mí no tiene por qué servir también para Ladybug –mintió.

–¿Crees que no le gusta que flirtee con ella? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

Marinette hizo una pausa antes de responder a regañadientes:

–Bueno, puede que sí le guste un poco. ¿Y a quién no? Sabes ser encantador cuando quieres, aunque a veces puedes resultar un poco... excesivo. E inoportuno. Pero míralo por el lado bueno –añadió con rapidez al ver que él volvía a ponerse triste–: al menos ya sabes qué es lo que _no_ funciona con ella, así que puedes probar una estrategia diferente. No tiene por qué ser un paraguas.

Cat Noir volvió a reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Marinette.

–Estoy cansado de intentarlo –confesó, rodeando su cintura con el brazo–. Llevo tanto tiempo tratando de que se fije en mí... que ya no sé si tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando por ella. O reunir valor para decirle lo que siento de verdad y enfrentarme al rechazo...

Marinette suspiró.

–Sé exactamente cómo te sientes –le aseguró; él había cerrado los ojos y parecía cómodo, de modo que ella siguió jugando con sus cabellos, peinándolos con los dedos–. ¿Cuánto... cuánto tiempo hace que estás enamorado de Ladybug? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–Desde nuestra primera misión juntos.

–Oh, mira quién fue a hablar de amor a primera vista...

–Tampoco fue así en mi caso. ¿Recuerdas cuando los gigantes de piedra invadieron París?

–Sí. Porque Lepidóptero había akumatizado a Iván, un chico de mi clase.

–El primer akuma, sí. Ladybug y yo éramos novatos y necesitamos un par de intentos para acabar con él. También fue la primera vez que Lepidóptero se dirigió a los ciudadanos de París y exigió públicamente que entregásemos nuestros prodigios. –Marinette asintió en silencio–. ¿Recuerdas el discurso de Ladybug desde la torre Eiffel, justo después de eso?

–Sí. –Marinette no recordaba qué había dicho exactamente; solo que le había salido del corazón–. Lo vi por la tele –improvisó.

–Yo la había visto hacer cosas increíbles aquel día y el anterior. Se supone que a mí me ha tocado el mejor superpoder, ¿sabes? Porque tengo la capacidad de destruir todo lo que toco. Ella, en cambio..., invoca objetos absurdos. Una cuchara. Una toalla. Una bolsa de canicas. No parece gran cosa, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues con esos objetos es capaz de derrotar a los villanos, Marinette. Si se lo contara a cualquiera que no la conociera... no me creería. Pero precisamente por eso ella es Ladybug, y no cualquier otra. No por los poderes ni por los prodigios, sino porque es lista, valiente e increíblemente creativa.

Marinette se había quedado sin saber qué decir. Cat seguía hablando, aún con los ojos cerrados, aún abrazado a ella.

–Todo eso lo fui descubriendo poco a poco en aquella primera misión, pero aquel discurso desde la torre... me hizo comprender que también tiene un gran corazón. Que es una auténtica heroína por dentro y por fuera. Con y sin el traje. Y por eso la quiero con locura.

Marinette tenía un nudo en la garganta. Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

–Eso es muy bonito, Cat –pudo decir por fin.

Él abrió los ojos alarmado, consciente por fin de lo que había confesado.

–Lo siento, no debería haberte contado todo esto. Es muy grosero por mi parte hablarte de mis sentimientos por otra chica cuando tú y yo...

–Todo está bien, gatito –lo tranquilizó ella–. Esto ya lo hablamos el otro día. No vamos a fingir que no tenemos otros intereses, ¿recuerdas? Después de todo, he sido yo la que ha preguntado.

–Yo pregunté primero.

–¿Entonces quieres que adoptemos una nueva norma? ¿La de no volver a hablar de nuestros... otros intereses?

Cat Noir se quedó callado un momento. Luego dijo:

–Quizá sea un poco precipitado, al menos ahora que aún estamos de mudanza.

–¿De... mudanza?

–Sí, verás... he estado pensando en que esto..., lo que nos está pasando..., es muy parecido a cambiarse de casa. Te sientes triste cuando empaquetas tus cosas y dejas la casa vacía para irte a vivir a otra ciudad. Y durante el viaje aún piensas en lo que dejas atrás, aunque estés ilusionado por iniciar una nueva vida en otra parte. Pero al principio... es duro marcharse.

–Lo sé –susurró ella.

–Entonces llegas a tu nueva casa, y te gusta mucho, porque de lo contrario no la habrías elegido. Y sabes que algún día será tu hogar y serás feliz allí. Y no te arrepientes de haber dejado atrás tu antigua vida, pero los primeros días la echarás de menos... hasta que hayas colocado todas tus cosas en tu nueva casa y te acostumbres a ella. Sabes que no tardarás en sentirte cómodo y feliz allí, pero llevará un tiempo...

–Comprendo.

–Y llegará un día en que tu nueva casa será tu verdadero hogar, y recordarás la antigua con cariño, pero no con nostalgia. Ya no. –Hizo una pausa antes de concluir–. Es un proceso, un viaje. Yo ya estoy en ruta. ¿Y tú? –preguntó, alzando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

–Creo que yo ya estoy instalándome –susurró ella, perdida en su mirada.

Cat Noir sonrió.

– _Miauravilloso_ –murmuró, y Marinette sonrió a su vez y le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

Cat volvió a acomodarse entre sus brazos y frotó la cabeza contra su hombro, exigiendo más caricias. Marinette volvió a hundir los dedos en su cabello. Permanecieron así en silencio un buen rato. Se estaba haciendo tarde, pero Cat Noir no deseaba marcharse, y Marinette tampoco quería que se fuera.

Entonces, de pronto, sintió un sonido grave y vibrante que procedía del muchacho que yacía junto a ella. Prestó atención, desconcertada, y sus dedos rascaron distraídos tras las orejas gatunas de su compañero. El sonido se repitió, esta vez con mayor intensidad.

–Cat Noir –dijo Marinette, perpleja–. ¿Estás _ronroneando_?

Él alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Se había sonrojado.

–Creo... creo que sí, lo siento.

–No sabía que podías hacer eso. Es... raro.

–Lo siento –repitió él, azorado–. Yo tampoco lo sabía, es la primera vez que me pasa.

–¿En serio? –Marinette se detuvo a reflexionar sobre aquel nuevo descubrimiento–. Bueno, corres como un gato y tienes sentidos de gato, así que en principio no tiene por qué ser extraño. Pero ¿cómo es posible que no supieras que podías hacer esto también? –Lo comprendió de pronto sin necesidad de que él respondiera–. Oh, gatito –murmuró conmovida–. ¿Nadie te había hecho ronronear hasta ahora?

«Ni siquiera Ladybug», pensó para su eterna vergüenza.

Cat Noir trató de recuperar algo de la dignidad perdida.

–Bueno, después de todo soy un superhéroe, un felino salvaje e indomable; no un vulgar minino casero –se defendió.

–Usted perdone, señor tigre –respondió Marinette divertida, retirando las manos–. Nada de caricias, pues.

Hubo un breve silencio.

–Vale, puedes seguir –dijo él al fin.

Marinette trató de contener la risa.

–¿Cómo dices? No te he oído muy bien.

Cat Noir gruñó algo, pero volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Marinette en señal de rendición. La chica sonrió y dejó pasar unos instantes antes de volver a acariciarlo. Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario cuando el pecho de Cat Noir volvió a vibrar con aquel ronroneo felino.

–Debería marcharme –dijo él al cabo de un rato.

–Sí, supongo que deberías marcharte –suspiró ella.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Arrullada por el ronroneo de Cat Noir, Marinette se durmió por fin. Y Cat cerró los ojos poco después, prometiéndose a sí mismo que sería solo un momento y que después se marcharía...

Pero se sentía tan cómodo y seguro entre los cálidos brazos de Marinette que, antes de que se diera cuenta, había caído también en un profundo sueño.


	10. Callejeros

Cat Noir se despertó al día siguiente aún abrazado a Marinette. Tardó unos segundos en comprender dónde se encontraba, porque lo primero que pensó fue que seguía sumido en un sueño maravilloso del que de ningún modo quería despertar. Cuando fue consciente de lo que sucedía abrió los ojos al máximo, tratando de dominar el pánico. ¿Se había quedado dormido junto a Marinette? ¿En su cama? ¿Toda la noche? ¿Y si...? Alzó una mano y la vio todavía enfundada en el guante negro de Cat Noir. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio. No había utilizado su Cataclysm en aquella transformación, pero nunca antes había sido Cat Noir durante tanto tiempo y no sabía si se revertiría automáticamente en algún momento. Era bueno saber que podía aguantar varias horas si no utilizaba sus poderes, aunque suponía que Plagg estaría exhausto a aquellas alturas.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hora era? Pronto, sin duda, porque Marinette seguía durmiendo y no había sonado ninguna alarma. Alzó la cabeza para mirar el reloj sobre la estantería y comprobó aliviado que, en efecto, todavía era temprano. Tendría tiempo de volver a su casa y asearse un poco antes de salir para ir al colegio. Descubrió también allí un plato con delicias de la pastelería que sin duda Marinette había preparado para él la noche anterior. Habían estado tan centrados el uno en el otro que probablemente ella había olvidado comentarlo.

Se incorporó y contempló a Marinette, profundamente dormida a su lado. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Había sido la mejor noche que había pasado en mucho tiempo, a pesar de que lo único que habían hecho era hablar, besarse y quedarse dormidos el uno en brazos del otro. Y ronronear, al menos en su caso. Sacudió la cabeza, perplejo. Jamás lo habría creído posible. «¿Qué me está pasando?», se preguntó. «¿Será posible que me esté enamorando otra vez?». Su corazón brincó ante aquella idea y volvió a mirar a Marinette con ternura. Reprimió un suspiro y trató de centrarse. «Tengo que marcharme o se me hará tarde».

Pensó en despertarla, pero dormía tan a gusto que finalmente decidió no hacerlo. Se separó de ella, con cuidado. La muchacha se revolvió y suspiró en sueños, pero no se despertó. Cat Noir sonrió de nuevo y se puso de cuclillas sobre la cama, dispuesto a alcanzar la trampilla que llevaba al balcón. Pero volvió a dirigir una última mirada a Marinette y no pudo evitarlo: se inclinó sobre ella para depositar un último beso sobre sus labios entreabiertos.

Ella suspiró otra vez, pero no se despertó. Sin duda tenía el sueño pesado, pesó Cat sonriendo. Era una suerte que él estuviese acostumbrado a levantarse todos los días bien temprano y a la misma hora, con alarma o sin ella.

Antes de irse se aseguró de vaciar el plato de la bollería para desayunar por el camino. Y así, con los bolsillos repletos de comida y un croissant entre los dientes, Cat Noir abandonó por fin la habitación de Marinette, al filo del amanecer, silencioso como una sombra.

* * *

Ella se despertó un rato después, cuando la alarma de su móvil comenzó a sonar. Se incorporó enseguida, sobresaltada y con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¡Cat Noir! –exclamó.

Miró a su alrededor, pero él no estaba. ¿Habría sido un sueño? Entonces vio el plato vacío de la estantería y comprendió que él había estado allí realmente. Pero no recordaba que se hubiese marchado. Frunció el ceño mientras apagaba la alarma, pensativa. Sí, Cat Noir había ido a visitarla la noche anterior. Habían estado allí mismo, los dos tendidos en su cama, abrazados, hablando de varias cosas e intercambiando besos y caricias. Y Cat había ronroneado. ¿O eso sí que lo había soñado? Era lo último que recordaba, el sonido vibrante en el pecho del chico mientras le peinaba el pelo con los dedos como si estuviese acariciando a un gato de verdad. Después... debía de haberse quedado dormida. Y Cat se había marchado sin despertarla. ¿Cuándo? No lo sabía.

Buscó alguna señal de su marcha, una nota o incluso una rosa como la noche anterior. No había nada, pero percibió que las sábanas del otro lado de la cama aún conservaban el calor de su cuerpo. Comprendió, súbitamente sonrojada, que había dormido a su lado toda la noche.

–Acaba de marcharse –confirmó Tikki a su lado, elevándose para situarse a la altura de sus ojos.

Marinette se llevó la mano a los labios, evocando de pronto una súbita calidez.

–Sí, y te besó antes de irse –confirmó el kwami con una risita.

–No te ha visto, ¿verdad?

–No, tranquila. Estaba bien escondida.

Marinette vaciló antes de atreverse a formular la siguiente pregunta.

–Y... ¿seguía siendo Cat Noir?

–Sí –respondió Tikki, y Marinette suspiró, aliviada.

Se habría sentido muy mal si él le hubiese revelado accidentalmente su verdadera identidad solo por acudir a visitarla. Pero aquella información tenía también otras implicaciones.

–Eso quiere decir que... ¿ha pasado toda la noche transformado? Pero es un poco arriesgado, ¿no?

–No creo que lo hiciera a propósito. Probablemente se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta –Tikki suspiró–. Ha sido muy tierno, Marinette. La forma en que te miraba... creo que le gustas mucho.

Ella enrojeció todavía más y bajó la mirada, sonriendo.

–Creo que yo siento lo mismo, Tikki –confesó–. Pero es todo tan raro... ¿lo oíste ronronear anoche? –Sacudió la cabeza–. La verdad, no tengo claro si estoy saliendo con un chico o he adoptado un gato. O las dos cosas. O ninguna de las dos.

Tikki se rió otra vez.

–Bueno, el tiempo lo dirá –dijo simplemente–. Y hablando de tiempo: no deberías entretenerte más. Hoy has conseguido levantarte a la hora, pero si te despistas llegarás tarde otra vez.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Marinette llegaba al colegio aún flotando sobre una nube. Apenas unos días atrás se habría sentido muy alarmada al enterarse de que ella y Cat Noir habían dormido el uno junto al otro, abrazados, en la misma cama. Pero ahora lo único que podía hacer al pensar en ello era suspirar una y otra vez. Había sido tierno y romántico, tal y como decía Tikki. Íntimo y sorprendentemente familiar, como si el hecho de tener tan cerca a Cat Noir fuese algo perfectamente natural.

Y ahora lo echaba de menos. El calor de sus brazos, el sonido de su voz... incluso su olor. «Oh, no, estoy perdiendo la cabeza», se dijo, gimiendo para sus adentros. Y no era la primera vez que pensaba algo así en los últimos días.

Se reunió con Alya y trató de prestar atención a su animada conversación. Pero estaba distraída, y ella lo notó.

–¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? No paras de sonreír como una tonta.

–¡Yo no...! Bueno, vale, puede que sí. Pero no es por nada en particular.

–Hum. –Alya la examinó con ojo crítico–. ¿Seguro?

–Es que... he tenido un sueño muy agradable y me he despertado de buen humor –improvisó Marinette.

–¡Ah, no me digas! ¿Y qué has soñado, si puede saberse?

–No sé, no me acuerdo. Pero sí sé que era muy bonito.

–Apuesto a que sí. ¿Y no saldría en él un atractivo rubio de ojos verdes, por un casual?

Marinette enrojeció violentamente.

–¡N-no, qué va, estás totalmente equivocada!

–¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! –exclamó Alya con todo triunfal–. Todo ese rollo sobre «distanciarse» sonaba muy sensato, chica, pero te conozco demasiado bien. Puedes negarlo todas las veces que quieras, pero el subconsciente nunca miente.

–¡Buenos días! –saludó entonces la voz de Nino tras ellas.

Se volvieron para reunirse con él y con Adrián, que también mostraba una deslumbrante sonrisa. Marinette lo miró con curiosidad, y él le devolvió una mirada tan tierna que ella se quedó sin respiración un instante.

–Pero, bueno, ¿qué es lo que pasa hoy? –planteó Alya–. ¿Por qué estáis tan contentos, si puede saberse?

Adrián centró su atención en Alya, y Marinette sacudió la cabeza. «Lo habré imaginado», pensó.

–Yo estoy como de costumbre –gruñó Nino–. Dormido y sin ganas de entrar en clase.

–No estaba hablando de ti. –Alya lanzó una mirada curiosa a Adrián–. ¿Qué es lo que te ha puesto de tan buen humor de buena mañana, Agreste? ¿Te han dado una ración extra de vitaminas para desayunar?

Él esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa mientras se frotaba la nuca, tratando de encontrar algo que responder.

–Es que he dormido fenomenal –soltó por fin–. Vale, no me miréis así, sé que no parece gran cosa..., pero llevo tiempo teniendo problemas de sueño. Duermo mal, me despierto a menudo y a veces tengo pesadillas. Y el caso es que añoche dormí como un leño, un montón de horas seguidas, y me he despertado como nuevo. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan descansado.

Su voz sonó convencida, porque todo lo que había dicho era estrictamente cierto. Había dormido maravillosamente bien junto a Marinette.

–Bueno, me alegro por ti... –empezó Alya; pero se calló al sorprender la mirada furtiva que Adrián le dirigió a Marinette sin que ella se diera cuenta.

«¿De qué va todo esto?», se preguntó desconcertada.

Cogió a su amiga del brazo y tiró de ella para separarla de los chicos, que ya caminaban el dirección al aula.

–¿Viste a Adrián ayer por la tarde? –susurró.

–¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡No!

–Y entonces, ¿por qué estáis los dos tan contentos? ¿Por qué te mira tanto?

–¿Cómo? –Marinette se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta–. ¡No tengo ni idea! No sé lo que le pasa a Adrián, pero te puedo asegurar que mi buen humor de hoy no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con él.

Alya no parecía muy convencida; pero el desconcierto de Marinette era sincero, de modo que lo dejó pasar.

–Ya lo averiguaré –le advirtió sin embargo.

* * *

Marinette se esforzó por prestar atención a las clases, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Cat Noir. Cuando sonó el timbre se dio cuenta de que había llenado los márgenes de sus notas con dibujos de pequeños gatitos negros. Trató de guardarlo antes de que alguien lo viera; pero Alya, que había estado muy pendiente de ella toda la mañana, lo descubrió enseguida.

–¿Qué es esto, Marinette? ¿Ahora te da por dibujar gatos?

En el banco de enfrente, Adrián se irguió, atento; pero ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta.

Marinette se devanaba los sesos tratando de encontrar algo que decir.

–Sí, es que... ¡me parecen muy monos!

–No me digas –replicó Alya–. Creía que tú eras más de perros. O de hamsters, ahora que lo pienso. ¿A qué viene ese repentino arrebato felino?

–Es que... he adoptado un gato –soltó de pronto Marinette.

–¿En serio? ¿Cómo es eso? Pensaba que tus padres no querían animales en casa.

–No ha sido nada planificado, y en realidad no es mío, estrictamente hablando... ni vive en mi casa tampoco.

–Pero, entonces, ¿tienes gato o no tienes gato?

–No estoy muy segura. Es un gato callejero que a veces se pasa por mi balcón, y bueno... el otro día apareció herido y hambriento, así que lo curé y le di de comer... y ahora viene casi todas las noches. Creo que me ha cogido cariño.

–Y tú a él también, por lo que parece –comentó Alya señalando los apuntes.

Marinette se ruborizó un poco.

–Si le das de comer a un gato callejero, luego no te librarás de él –intervino Nino, que había estado siguiendo la conversación desde el banco de delante.

–No estés tan seguro –dijo Kim–. Los gatos callejeros van a lo que van; el día en que dejes de alimentarlo, si te he visto no me acuerdo. No son ni la mitad de leales que los perros, así que no te encariñes mucho con él porque cualquier día dejarás de verlo.

–Eso no es así –saltó Adrián–. Los gatos pueden ser muy leales si consideran que alguien lo merece. Lo que pasa es que son muy independientes; a muchas personas, de hecho, les gustan más los gatos que los perros precisamente por eso.

–Y tan independientes –replicó Kim con una sonrisa de suficiencia–. Apuesto lo que quieras a que visita más balcones, Marinette. Si te busca, se frota contra tus piernas y ronronea pidiendo comida no es porque te tenga aprecio, sino porque ya ha aprendido que el truco funciona. Así que lo probará con más gente. Y seguro que ya habrá encontrado por ahí más almas cándidas como tú que le den lo que quiere a cambio de un par de arrumacos y ronroneos.

El gesto de desconsuelo de Marinette era tan evidente que Adrián se sintió fatal. Quiso decir algo, pero una voz se les adelantó:

–Vaya, vaya, así que Marinette ahora tiene un gato. Pues menuda noticia.

–Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, Chloé –gruñó ella.

Pero la rubia se acercó de todos modos, plantó una mano sobre la mesa de Marinette y se inclinó hacia ella como si no la hubiese oído.

–Y tenía que ser un gato vulgar y sarnoso, naturalmente. No esperaba menos de ti.

–Para tu información, mi gato no tiene sarna –saltó ella–. Y es de todo menos vulgar.

El pecho de Adrián se inflamó ante aquellas palabras. «Ha dicho _mi gato_ », pensó.

–Bueno, pero seguro que tendrá pulgas. Después de todo es un gato callejero, y ya sabemos que se les pegan todos los bichos. No lo habrás dejado entrar en tu casa, ¿verdad?

–Pues...

–¡Ja! Ya lo decía yo –se rió Chloé–. Lo habéis oído todos, ¿verdad? Pues si veis que Marinette se rasca mucho ya sabéis por qué es.

Marinette enrojeció de ira.

–¡Yo no tengo pulgas, y mi gato tampoco! Así que métete en tus asuntos para variar.

–Ejem –carraspeó Alya–. Siento decirlo, pero por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, estoy de acuerdo con Chloé... en parte. Si vas a quedarte con ese gato deberías desparasitarlo por lo menos.

–Sí, y llevarlo al veterinario para asegurarte de que no está enfermo –añadió Nino–. Además hay que ponerles vacunas y todo eso.

–Y castrarlo –prosiguió Alya–. Para que no vaya por ahí preñando a todas las gatas del vecindario.

–¿Castrarlo? –se alarmó Kim–. ¡Pobre gato!

Adrián carraspeó, tratando de decir algo, pero no fue capaz. Se había puesto pálido; afortunadamente, nadie lo notó. El rostro de Marinette, por otra parte, había adquirido una tonalidad que habría podido rivalizar con el color del traje de Ladybug.

–Es la única manera de evitar que la población felina crezca de forma incontrolada, Kim –estaba diciendo Alya–. Luego la gente se encuentra con que su gata ha tenido una camada indeseada y ¿qué hacen con los bebés? Los abandonan. Mucho compartir vídeos de gatitos monos, pero luego nadie se los quiere quedar.

–También hay que arrancarles las uñas –colaboró Chloe–. Para que no destrocen las cortinas y los sofás.

–Bueno, _eso_ sí que es totalmente cruel e innecesario –rebatió Alya.

Adrián no podía estar más de acuerdo.

–Si no le quitas las uñas al gato estás cometiendo una crueldad con las pobres cortinas –replicó Chloé.

–Vale ya, dejad de discutir –cortó Marinette muy apurada–. No pienso castrar a mi gato ni arrancarle las uñas. No se va a quedar en casa conmigo, es un felino libre que va y viene a su antojo. Y me gusta tal y como es.

Sus compañeros la contemplaron con sorpresa, desconcertados ante su súbita vehemencia. Adrián se sentía tan orgulloso de ella que la habría besado allí mismo.

–Bueno, Marinette –dijo Kim al fin–, yo solo te digo que, si de verdad le tienes cariño, intentes convertirlo en un gato casero. Porque si no lo haces, un buen día ya no volverá más, y lo sé por experiencia. Mi vecina estuvo cuidando de uno de esos gatos durante meses. Se pasaba por su casa todos los días, y ella lo cuidaba y le daba de comer. Se sintió muy feliz el día en que el gato le permitió acariciarlo por primera vez. Tiempo después descubrió que iba a pedir comida por otras casas del vecindario, y le sentó un poco mal porque ya lo consideraba _su_ gato...

–Pero eso no tiene nada de particular, tío –razonó Nino–. Los gatos callejeros no son como los de casa; tienen que buscarse la vida de alguna manera.

–Eso no fue lo peor –prosiguió Kim–. El caso es que un día el gato dejó de aparecer. Y poco después mi vecina se enteró de que lo había atropellado un coche.

Sus compañeros guardaron silencio, impresionados.

–Bueno, ¿y qué? –soltó entonces Chloé–. Muchos gatos mueren aplastados por los coches, eso ya lo sabemos.

–Chloé, no seas insensible –protestó Adrián.

–¿Insensible, yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por decir lo que todo el mundo está pensando?

–Mi vecina se llevó un disgusto tremendo porque estaba loca con ese condenado gato –concluyó Kim–. ¿Y sabes qué? Al final consiguió un gato casero. Lo crió desde pequeño y el animal se convirtió en su mascota, que después de todo era lo que ella quería. –Sacudió la cabeza–. Los gatos callejeros son medio salvajes, Marinette. No te recomiendo que te encariñes demasiado con el tuyo, por lo que pueda pasar.

Marinette iba a replicar, pero entonces Madame Bustier asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

–¿Todavía estáis aquí? ¿Por qué no habéis salido al patio aún?

–Porque Marinette tiene un gato, ya ve usted qué cosa –respondió Chloé torciendo el gesto.

Pero dejaron el tema por fin y salieron del aula.

Marinette se sentía muy decaída. Por supuesto que sus compañeros habían estado hablando de gatos de verdad, pero ella no podía evitar pensar en Cat Noir... visitando otros balcones. Quizá no en busca de comida (aunque era evidente que sentía debilidad por la bollería de los Dupain-Cheng), pero sí de cariño, besos o caricias... que podría encontrar entre los brazos de otras chicas con relativa facilidad. Sabía que había muchas que estarían encantadas de recibir las atenciones de un famoso superhéroe que, además, era innegablemente atractivo y podía mostrarse encantador si se lo proponía.

Sacudió la cabeza. Confiaba en Cat Noir y creía en su palabra.

No obstante, había algo que la angustiaba todavía más, y tenía que ver con las últimas palabras de Kim. Era poco probable que a Cat Noir lo atropellara un coche... pero se jugaba la piel a menudo contra los akumas, y existía la posibilidad de que un día dejara de acudir a visitar a Marinette... porque había perdido la última batalla. «Soy un felino salvaje e indomable, no un vulgar minino casero», había dicho él.

Por supuesto que no se quedaría seguro y a salvo a su lado. Por supuesto que seguiría viviendo aventuras y corriendo riesgos. Lo sabía, y ella lo acompañaría en todas ellas, bajo la máscara de su otra identidad.

Pero ¿quién le aseguraba que su relación con Marinette no era otra aventura más? ¿Que un buen día no dejaría de visitarla o desaparecería sin más, embelesado por otra chica capaz de hacerlo ronronear o abatido por un villano demasiado poderoso?

–Marinette –dijo de pronto una voz a su lado, sobresaltándola.

Se volvió, y descubrió a Adrián junto a ella. Le sonreía con simpatía.

–¿Estás preocupada por tu gato? –le preguntó.

–S-sí, yo... –Tragó saliva–. Sé que parece estúpido, pero... es muy especial para mí.

Adrián volvía a mirarla con aquella intensidad capaz de derretir a las piedras, y Marinette se dio cuenta de pronto que, de nuevo, volvía a estar muy cerca de ella.

–Seguro que tú también eres muy especial para él –dijo él con suavidad.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

«Porque nadie sería tan estúpido como para rechazar tu cariño y alejarse de tu lado», quiso decirle él. «Ni siquiera yo».

Pero se limitó a responder:

–Porque los gatos son leales a las personas que los merecen.

Marinette le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Pero ¿y si le pasa algo? –preguntó sin embargo–. Sé que lleva una vida bastante peligrosa..., después de todo es un gato de la calle –se apresuró a añadir–. Tampoco estoy segura de querer convertirlo en un gato casero, ¿sabes? Creo que valora mucho su libertad.

Nunca había hablado de ello con Cat Noir, pero lo había visto a menudo corriendo por los tejados, ligero como una hoja al viento y con una salvaje sonrisa de alegría en los labios.

Adrián tenía un comentario bailando en la punta de la lengua. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero la tentación era demasiado grande. De modo que finalmente dijo:

–Y supongo que no tienes un especial interés en castrarlo.

Marinette lo pensó.

–Definitivamente no –respondió, y Adrián no pudo evitarlo: estalló en carcajadas.

Ella lo miró perpleja.

–¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

–Nada, disculpa. Es que de pronto me he imaginado a tu gato destrozando las cortinas de Chloé –mintió.

–Oh, se le da muy bien destrozar todo lo que toca –comentó ella–. Es su habilidad especial.

Adrián se lo estaba pasando en grande con aquella conversación llena de indirectas y dobles sentidos. Pensó de pronto que, si Marinette conociera la verdadera identidad de «su gato», la situación sería mucho más divertida.

Eso le recordó que probablemente nunca podría decírselo.

–¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó ella enseguida–. Te has puesto serio de repente.

–Sí, acabo de recordar que tengo mucho trabajo pendiente para mañana. –Colocó una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de infundirle ánimos–. Seguro que tu gato está estupendamente contigo, Marinette. No hagas caso de lo que diga la gente –concluyó, guiñándole un ojo.

Se despidió de ella y Marinette se quedó mirándolo, perpleja, mientras se alejaba. Durante toda la conversación previa con sus compañeros había sido consciente de que ella sabía mucho más de lo que pretendía mostrarles. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, con Adrián tenía la extraña sensación de que era justo al revés.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de apartar aquellas ideas de su mente. Se animó un poco al pensar que acababa de mantener una conversación civilizada con Adrián sin apenas trabarse ni tartamudear, y eso significaba que, a pesar de lo que dijera Alya, su intento de «distanciarse» estaba teniendo éxito.

Había sido muy agradable, sin embargo, poder hablar con Adrián de aquella manera. Reprimió un suspiro y se obligó a recordarse a sí misma que su intención era superar aquel enamoramiento porque era un callejón sin salida, y tratar de construir en su lugar una nueva historia junto a Cat Noir.

Evocó la sensación de sentirlo a su lado y pensó en lo bonito que había sido dormir junto a él. Y fantaseó con la posibilidad de repetirlo. Y de que él siguiera allí al despertar.

«Debo de estar viviendo en una realidad alternativa», se dijo con una sonrisa. «Porque hace una semana jamás me habría imaginado pensando estas cosas sobre Cat Noir».

Naturalmente, hasta hacía poco había sido Adrián el protagonista de aquellos sueños cargados de romanticismo, pero Marinette quiso verlo como algo positivo.

«Significa que soy capaz de madurar y evolucionar», pensó. «Y que no voy a estar obsesionada con el mismo chico toda mi vida. Lo cual, supongo, no deja de ser un alivio».

* * *

 **NOTA: ¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo. Para quienes preguntan por el futuro de este fanfic, actualizaciones, etc: tengo material para seguir escribiendo esta historia, que trata básicamente de la relación Marichat y de cómo afecta a sus otras identidades, a su vida cotidiana y a sus misiones como superhéroes. No puedo anticipar cuándo va a haber actualizaciones, pero sí prometo ser regular y subir nuevos capítulos cada 2-3 días. Si en algún momento preveo que no voy a poder hacerlo (como sucedió la semana pasada), lo avisaré con antelación.**

 **¡Gracias otra vez por vuestro entusiasmo! Me alegro de que os esté gustando esta historia ¡pero el mérito no es mío! Si estos personajes son tan adorables e inolvidables se debe a los creadores de la serie, y por esto estoy intentando ajustarme al canon en la medida de lo posible. A veces es difícil porque hay taaaaaan poquito Marichat en la serie que hay que llenar los huecos de alguna manera, pero estoy intentando que las cosas que hacen y dicen en mi historia suenen al menos como cosas que ellos harían o dirían si se viesen en esta situación. No sé si lo estoy consiguiendo, pero bueno... hago lo que puedo :)**


	11. Patrulla

A mediodía, sin embargo, otro asunto captó su interés. Mientras estaba en casa, comiendo con sus padres, en las noticias anunciaron que la noche anterior se había producido un espectacular robo en una joyería del centro de la ciudad. Marinette prestó atención. Por lo que parecía, se trataba de una banda de ladrones que ya había asaltado otras joyerías con antelación.

–Esta es la quinta en lo que va de mes –estaba diciendo la reportera–. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, los ladrones iban armados y han disparado a una de las dependientas. La bala le impactó en la pierna, y lo último que sabemos es que se encuentra ingresada y fuera de peligro.

Marinette frunció el ceño. Estaba al tanto de las correrías de la banda, pero los había tomado por ladrones corrientes. No había imaginado que fueran tan peligrosos.

La periodista estaba entrevistando al jefe de policía.

–Señor Raincomprix: sabemos que su gente está haciendo todo lo posible por detenerlos, pero ¿cree que sería más sencillo si contara con la ayuda de Ladybug y Cat Noir?

El policía frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

–No es necesario molestarlos con este asunto tan mundano, señora. Los superhéroes están para luchar contra los supervillanos. De los delincuentes corrientes ya nos ocupamos nosotros.

Marinette sabía que al jefe de policía nunca le había entusiasmado el hecho de que Cat Noir y ella anduvieran por ahí haciendo _su_ trabajo. Los toleraba porque no había nada que los agentes pudiesen hacer contra los villanos akumatizados, y era obvio que el superdúo sí tenía recursos de sobra para derrotarlos. Pero se esforzaba mucho en defender su terreno ante el intrusismo de los nuevos héroes. Marinette podía entender y respetar aquello; pero también era consciente de que los ciudadanos de París se sentían mucho más seguros sabiendo que Ladybug y Cat Noir podían intervenir llegado el caso para ayudar a la policía en sus labores habituales.

Por esta razón, tiempo atrás los dos héroes habían comenzado a patrullar la ciudad por las noches. No seguían un patrón regular; no tenían días prefijados ni una ruta concreta, y ni siquiera se coordinaban para salir juntos. Lo habían hecho las dos o tres primeras veces, pero Ladybug había llegado a la conclusión de que era absurdo que los dos perdieran sueño con un asunto de rutina que perfectamente podían hacer por separado. Cat Noir se había mostrado decepcionado; sin duda había esperado poder aprovechar las patrullas para pasar más tiempo con ella, y probablemente esa había sido una de las razones que la habían llevado a tomar aquella decisión.

Ahora se habría dado de bofetadas por ello.

«Estúpida Ladybug», pensó.

Pero el caso era que habían estado patrullando, aunque fuera de forma irregular y por separado, hasta la semana anterior. Después..., bueno, las cosas se habían complicado un poco.

En la tele, la reportera estaba comentando precisamente que en los últimos días solo se había visto a Ladybug y Cat Noir durante la batalla contra Trashman.

–¿Habrán decidido limitar su actividad a los villanos akumatizados, tal y como se lleva tiempo sugiriendo desde algunos sectores de la policía? ¿Será esta la mejor estrategia en la lucha contra el crimen? En todo caso, esperamos que se localice y detenga sin tardanza a esta banda que, como ya hemos podido comprobar...

Marinette dejó de prestar atención. Se sentía un poco culpable por haber desatendido sus obligaciones como Ladybug para dedicarse a... otras actividades... junto a Cat Noir. Suspiró.

«Supongo que esta noche toca patrulla», se dijo. Quizá tuviera suerte y sorprendiera a los ladrones; y si no, al menos los demás criminales sabrían que el superdúo seguía alerta y vigilante. «El gatito tendrá que esperar».

* * *

Adrián, por su parte, también estaba viendo las noticias en su habitación.

–¿Ladybug no ha ido de patrulla en toda la semana? –murmuró.

Él, obviamente, no lo había hecho. Para hacer honor a la verdad, nunca se había tomado las patrullas demasiado en serio. Salía por las noches porque le gustaba saltar por los tejados bajo la luz de las estrellas; le encantaba la sensación de la brisa nocturna revolviendo su cabello y acariciando su piel y, sobre todo, adoraba la libertad que le brindaban aquellas correrías. El hecho de que existiera la posibilidad de coincidir con su dama, aunque fuera por casualidad, hacía las patrullas mucho más atractivas. Y si de paso asustaba a algún criminal o impedía algún robo, mejor todavía. Pero nunca lo había considerado una obligación, sino más bien un extra, un añadido a la labor que ejercía como superhéroe. Por esta razón, cuando los bellos ojos de Marinette se habían cruzado en su camino, no había dudado un momento en cambiar las patrullas por las visitas nocturnas a su balcón.

Era consciente, no obstante, de que Ladybug sí se lo tomaba en serio. Consultó el Ladyblog en su teléfono móvil para averiguar si alguien la había visto a lo largo de la semana. Y comprobó que, en efecto, solo se había mostrado ante Trashman. Nadie había captado su menuda figura balanceándose entre los tejados, ni había detectado un fugaz relámpago rojo en la noche. «Qué raro», pensó. Recordó entonces que Ladybug se había comportado de forma extraña durante la batalla contra Trashman, y él había pensado que quizá estaba enferma. Probablemente había pescado una gripe o algo parecido y por eso no había salido a patrullar.

Se la imaginó en cama, con fiebre, y se sintió un poco culpable. _Alguien_ tenía que hacer aquel trabajo, por mucho que lo que más desease en aquel instante fuera perderse entre los brazos de Marinette, cerrar los ojos y no volver a separarse de ella. De nuevo, había sido una tortura estar tan cerca de ella en el colegio y no poder tocarla siquiera.

«Está bien», pensó con un suspiro, «quizá pueda hacer una ronda rápida antes de ir a verla».

Después de todo, se dijo más animado, si existía la posibilidad de volver a pasar toda la noche con ella quizá no sucedería nada por llegar a su cita un poco más tarde.

* * *

Horas después, Ladybug se desplazaba como una centella por los tejados de París. Se aseguró de que algunas personas la vieran («¡Mirad! ¡Es Ladybug!») antes de sentarse en su azotea favorita para descansar. Había tenido tiempo de detener a un ladrón que trataba de entrar en una casa por la ventana, y también había reñido a unos chicos que se estaban peleando en una plaza y que se habían mostrado muy avergonzados ante la reprimenda de la superheroína. Pero ni rastro de los ladrones de joyerías. «Supongo que no iban a intentar otro golpe tan pronto», pensó.

Se levantó con un suspiro, dispuesta a regresar a su casa.

–Buenas noches, milady –dijo de pronto una voz tras ella.

Ladybug se volvió, sobresaltada.

–¡Cat Noir! N-no esperaba verte tan pr... quiero decir, no esperaba verte hoy.

Reprimió con éxito el impulso de echarse a sus brazos y comérselo a besos; pero la había pillado con la guardia baja, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse al localizar su figura recortada contra el cielo nocturno, caminando hacia ella con su elegancia habitual.

–Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti. –Sus ojos verdes relucían en la penumbra mientras la miraba con extrañeza–. ¿Te marchas ya?

Ladybug lo pensó. Había querido regresar pronto para que Cat Noir la encontrase en casa cuando llegara, pero, después de todo...

–Supongo que no –respondió, y se sentó de nuevo.

–Pero ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó él, tomando asiento a su lado.

Ladybug se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca. Por un momento deseó que él la mirara, le sonriera y la llamara «princesa»; que reconociera bajo la máscara a la chica a la que visitaba por las noches, la misma que lo besaba apasionadamente y lo hacía ronronear. Pero, al mismo tiempo la aterrorizaba la idea de que él descubriera su verdadera identidad. Temía que no volviera a mirarla de la misma forma nunca más. Que se enfureciera por haberlo rechazado tantas veces. Que dejara de sentir por ella... lo que quiera que estuviera sintiendo.

–Sí, claro... ¿por qué lo preguntas? –fue capaz de farfullar por fin.

–No sé, di por supuesto que estabas enferma. El otro día estabas rara, y no has estado saliendo de patrulla tampoco.

–Oh, has visto las noticias hoy.

Cat Noir rió.

–Sí, ¿no es una locura? Derrotamos a un akuma hace dos días, pero dejamos de patrullar y la gente clama desesperada: «¿Dónde están los héroes de París?».

Ladybug sonrió, más tranquila. Cat Noir se mostraba sereno y relajado, y el aire fresco de la noche contribuía también a calmar sus propios nervios. Descubrió que era fácil volver a entablar una conversación con él como en los viejos tiempos. Después de todo, no había dejado de ser el mismo Cat Noir de siempre.

–Y supongo que no has podido resistir la tentación de salir a gritar «¡Aquí estoy!» a los cuatro vientos, a ser posible con banderines fosforescentes y bengalas de colores.

–Qué bien me conoces, bichito. Cómo se nota que eres mi alma gemela.

–Qué más quisieras. Imagino que también habrás posado para las fotos y habrás realizado acrobacias imposibles para deleite de los videoaficionados, ¿verdad?

–Por descontado. Echa un vistazo mañana al Ladyblog y podrás contemplar a Cat Noir en todo su esplendor –añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Ladybug resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–¿Por qué siempre tienes que pavonearte tanto?

–Porque puedo. ¿Qué? ¿No te parece serio? Pues parece que no soy el único que ha hecho novillos esta semana, milady. –Ella no respondió, y Cat Noir insistió–. ¿Qué asunto te ha mantenido últimamente tan ocupada como para privar al mundo de tu radiante belleza?

Ladybug enrojeció de nuevo, no por aquel exagerado cumplido, sino porque su memoria se llenó de imágenes del _asunto_ por el que preguntaba Cat Noir; evocó de nuevo el calor de sus besos y el sonido de su voz susurrando en su oído su nombre, su verdadero nombre, y el corazón se le disparó.

–No me lo puedo creer, Ladybug, ¡te has sonrojado! –exclamó Cat Noir triunfalmente.

«Estúpido gato y su estúpida visión nocturna».

–Bueno, ¿y qué? –gruñó ella–. No tiene nada que ver contigo, no te lo tengas tan creído. A lo mejor me avergüenzo de haber desatendido mis obligaciones y ya está.

Pero Cat Noir seguía sonriendo.

–Nunca antes te había visto sonrojarte, milady.

«Y yo tampoco te había visto ronronear, minino. Así que estamos en paz», pensó Ladybug. Pero se mordió la lengua.

De pronto sintió a Cat Noir muy cerca de ella y se sobresaltó al oír su voz casi en su oído.

–No te enfades, Ladybug. No pretendía molestarte.

Ella no respondió; no porque estuviera molesta, sino porque la presencia tan próxima de Cat Noir la había dejado sin aliento. Lo oyó suspirar con resignación.

–Lo siento, de verdad. –Hizo una pausa, dubitativo, y continuó–. Últimamente he estado pensando y, sabes... creo que me he comportado como un idiota contigo. Desde el principio.

Ladybug abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

–Está claro que te molesta que flirtee contigo y yo sin embargo no he dejado de hacerlo –prosiguió él–. Te pido disculpas.

Ella se quedó tan sorprendida que no supo qué decir. Se volvió para mirarlo, con los ojos muy abiertos; él le sostuvo la mirada, serena y sincera, y después suspiró de nuevo y se apartó un poco, aumentando el espacio vital entre los dos.

–¿P-por qué...? –fue lo único que pudo preguntar Ladybug, aún sin poder apartar la vista de él.

Cat Noir se encogió de hombros. Su mirada estaba ahora perdida en el paisaje que se abría a sus pies, con las luces de París brillando como luciérnagas en la noche. Ladybug admiró su perfil y pensó, sobrecogida, que era hermoso. Apretó los puños, tratando de reprimir el deseo de lanzarse sobre él, estrecharlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo marchar. Pero debía mantener las distancias.

–Tenía mis motivos, ¿sabes? –respondió él en un susurro–. Pero supongo que ahora ya no importa.

Su voz sonaba triste y a la vez ilusionada, y Ladybug se preguntó de pronto si era de verdad posible que aquellos dos sentimientos contradictorios los hubiese podido causar una sola persona. Era el proceso de «mudanza» del que le había hablado Cat Noir, sustituir un amor por otro, con toda la carga de nostalgia, emoción, melancolía y esperanza que ello conllevaba. Pero él, en el fondo, no iba a ir a ninguna parte. Realizaría todo el proceso y tal vez un día descubriría que había ido a instalarse en la misma casa que tiempo atrás había creído abandonar.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por ello.

Trató de centrarse.

–No, quiero decir... ¿por qué has decidido cambiar de actitud, así, de repente?

Él se volvió para mirarla, como si tratara de decidir si debía contárselo o no. Finalmente se limitó a responder:

–He tenido una revelación, supongo.

Utilizó un tono ligero, como si no quisiera darle importancia. Ladybug lamentó que no confiara en ella lo bastante como para contarle abiertamente cosas que solo había compartido con Marinette. Pero no podía culparlo por ello.

–No me molesta –dijo por fin, en voz muy baja.

Las orejas gatunas de Cat Noir se irguieron de inmediato.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Que no me molesta en el fondo. Supongo que porque ya me he acostumbrado a que te comportes así. Pero –añadió, alzando el dedo índice en señal de advertencia, antes de que él pudiese replicar– sigo pensando que no necesitamos distracciones a la hora de enfrentarnos a los akumas. ¿Queda claro?

Cat alzó una ceja.

–«Distracciones» –repitió, con una sonrisa pícara–. Interesante elección de palabras.

Ladybug resopló.

–Lo digo en serio, Cat.

–Yo no. Pero ya me conoces.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Eso _sí_ me molesta –confesó–. No saber cuándo hablas en serio y cuándo estás de broma. Me saca de quicio.

La sonrisa de Cat Noir se hizo más amplia.

–Bien, intentaré ser más claro en ese aspecto. Ahora, por ejemplo, voy a hablar completamente en serio: ¿hay algún motivo por el que no hayas salido a patrullar esta semana? Sé que no te gusta que meta los bigotes en tu vida privada, pero si tienes algún problema y puedo echarte una pata...

Ladybug desvió la mirada.

–No es nada. Simplemente... no me apetecía.

–Eso no es propio de ti, LB.

Ella suspiró.

–Bueno, ha sido una semana complicada. Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, y aún las estoy asimilando. –Echó un vistazo a Cat Noir y, al advertir el brillo preocupado de su mirada, se apresuró a añadir–: Cosas buenas. Definitivamente buenas.

Él sonrió, un poco más relajado. «Se preocupa tanto por mí...», pensó Ladybug, conmovida.

–Bueno, ¿y qué hay de ti? –preguntó–. Tampoco has salido a patrullar.

–Tampoco me apetecía. También he tenido otras cosas de las que ocuparme.

–Cosas buenas, espero.

–Definitivamente buenas.

Ladybug sonrió.

–Me alegro, Cat. De verdad.

Reinó el silencio entre los dos, un silencio cómodo y plácido, lleno de confianza y camaradería. «No quiero perder esto», pensó de pronto Ladybug. «Pase lo que pase entre nosotros... no quiero perderlo».

–Quizá deberíamos empezar a planificar las patrullas –comentó entonces Cat Noir–. Para que la gente no se ponga nerviosa y todo eso.

Ladybug estuvo a punto de decir que no; pero entonces pensó que, si Cat pretendía volver a patrullar la ciudad y seguir visitando a Marinette al mismo tiempo, quizá sí le convenía tenerlo un poco más controlado, para poder asegurarse de que la encontraba en casa cuando aterrizara en su balcón.

–Sí, quizá deberíamos hacerlo –respondió; recordó de pronto el motivo por el que habían salido aquella noche en primer lugar y se volvió hacia Cat para preguntarle–: No has tenido noticias de la banda de ladrones, ¿verdad?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–No, y eso que he hecho una ronda por las joyerías más importantes del centro. Pero estaba todo tranquilo.

–¿Tenías una ruta previa? –se sorprendió ella.

–Sí, me pareció lo más práctico. Hice una lista de las joyerías que han sido atacadas y otra con las que no; después las busqué en el mapa y tracé un recorrido que pasara por todas ellas. Veo que tú no has hecho tus deberes hoy, milady –añadió con una sonrisa–. Muy mal. Te dejaré copiar los míos por esta vez, pero no te acostumbres.

Ladybug reprimió una carcajada.

–No esperaba que fueras tan organizado, Cat.

–No eres la única que sabe hacer planes. –Ella sacudió la cabeza, aún perpleja, y él añadió–. Lo cierto que es que llevo una vida bastante ocupada, ¿sabes? Me refiero a mi vida normal. A la que tengo cuando no soy Cat Noir. El caso es que hago... en fin, bastantes cosas. No llegaría a todo si no me hubiese acostumbrado a organizarme bien.

–Comprendo –murmuró ella.

Ahora por fin encontraba un sentido a los guiones y los esquemas. Desde luego, aquel minino estaba lleno de sorpresas.

–¿No te lo esperabas de mí? ¿Qué clase de desastre caótico te piensas que soy?

–Eh, no tan deprisa, gatito. No olvides con quién estás hablando. Te he visto pelear, ¿recuerdas? Improvisas y atacas a lo loco, y eso cuando no te quedas paralizado sin saber cómo reaccionar.

–Ah, es que se me da bien pensar; tengo una mente analítica, me gusta elaborar mis pensamientos. Pero necesito tiempo, no puedo pensar rápido. No como tú, al menos. –Cat Noir se echó hacia atrás para recostarse sobre sus antebrazos; su cola batía blandamente el suelo–. Tú eres mucho más creativa e intuitiva, tienes muchas ideas y esa otra cosa... pensamiento lateral, creo que se llama. Ves cosas que nadie más ve, y tienes esas ocurrencias...

–¿Ocurrencias?

–No sé de qué otra forma llamarlas. Eres tú la que acude a las batallas sin plan porque no te hace falta, porque siempre descubres un modo retorcido e increíblemente ingenioso de ganar la partida, y tu mente es tan rápida que apenas puedo seguirte. Y ya ni me molesto en intentarlo. Me limito a seguir tus instrucciones y a confiar en que todo saldrá bien, porque sé que tienes un plan, pero también sé que si me entretengo en descifrarlo perderemos la oportunidad. Yo voy paso a paso hasta una conclusión final, tú simplemente te saltas los pasos intermedios.

Ladybug no sabía qué decir.

–Veo que has... dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en mí –comentó, y nada más decirlo comprendió que sus palabras podían interpretarse en más de un sentido.

Cat Noir lo entendió así también. Le dedicó una larga sonrisa.

–No lo dudes ni un segundo –se limitó a responder.

Ladybug se ruborizó de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión él no hizo ningún comentario. Seguía sentado a su lado, tranquilo, manteniendo las distancias. Ella fue consciente de pronto de que, en efecto, algo había cambiado en su actitud. Llevaban bastante rato juntos y Cat todavía no la había tocado. En otras circunstancias a aquellas alturas ya se las habría arreglado para besar su mano, pasarle un brazo por los hombros o cualquier otra cosa por el estilo. No era particularmente pegajoso, pero sí le gustaba llamar su atención de vez en cuando de aquella manera, como si quisiera asegurarse de que ella era consciente de su presencia. «Eh, estoy aquí, a tu lado», parecía decirle. Como si necesitase reafirmar su vínculo mediante el contacto físico, por ligero y casual que fuera.

Y era así también como se relacionaba con ella cuando era Marinette, comprendió entonces. Cat Noir era perfectamente capaz de guardar las distancias, pero también disfrutaba muchísimo con el simple hecho de estar abrazado a ella. Y obviamente le encantaba que le acariciara el pelo. Ladybug sonrió para sí al recordar el suave ronroneo de su compañero; su corazón latió más deprisa y pensó de pronto que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Que tenía que quitarse la máscara cuanto antes para que Cat Noir pudiese volver a besarla y abrazarla como el día anterior, para que ella pudiese volver a hundir los dedos en su cabello y hacerlo ronronear otra vez.

–Bien, pues... parece que no habrá acción esta noche, minino –dijo por fin, poniéndose en pie–. Pero ha sido agradable charlar contigo.

–Lo mismo digo, LB. ¿Qué hacemos entonces con los ladrones de joyas?

Ella se acarició la barbilla, pensativa.

–Ese plano tuyo nos será muy útil. Podemos volver a salir mañana, si quieres, y seguir la ruta que has trazado. Probablemente no se atrevan a atacar hoy, sobre todo si se han enterado de que estamos por aquí.

–Oh, entonces quizá mañana deberíamos ser más discretos –sugirió él.

– _Tú_ deberías ser más discreto. No creas que no voy a tomarte la palabra, gatito. En cuanto llegue a casa voy a consultar el Ladyblog para comprobar hasta qué punto has estado haciendo el ridículo hoy.

Cat Noir sonrió ampliamente.

–Sabía que no podías resistirte a mi encanto.

Ladybug sacudió la cabeza, divertida. No, de ningún modo quería que dejara de hacer aquellas cosas. A veces la irritaban, pero más a menudo todavía... la hacían sonreír.

La urgencia de volver a besarlo y abrazarlo se hizo todavía más dolorosa.

–Bueno, pues... –empezó, tratando de ensayar una despedida.

Pero entonces el sonido de una alarma los hizo dar un respingo. Cat Noir enderezó las orejas en dirección al sonido.

–A lo mejor es una casualidad, pero justo por allí hay una de las joyerías de mi lista.

–Bien –respondió ella, sacando su yoyó–. Iremos a comprobarlo por si acaso.

Cat Noir gruñó para sus adentros.

–¿Tenías otra cita hoy? –preguntó Ladybug con suavidad.

Él suspiró dramáticamente.

–Sí; pero un héroe ha de hacer grandes sacrificios por el bien común, milady.

–Intentaremos acabar cuanto antes, pues. ¿Tienes el plano en la cabeza? ¿Crees que sabrás llegar por el camino más corto?

Cat Noir sonrió, tocándose la sien con el dedo índice.

–Sígueme y verás –dijo solamente.

Se impulsó con el bastón y se zambulló en la noche parisina. Ladybug lanzó su yoyó y fue tras él sin dudarlo un solo instante.

* * *

 **NOTA: Hoy tocaba Ladynoir :). Tengo una trama pensada, aunque no lo parezca. Lo que pasa es que me puede la relación entre los personajes y dedico más tiempo del que debería a las escenas entre los dos. Esto significa que probablemente este fic se alargará bastante más de lo necesario. Lo siento mucho -_-**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios :) !**


	12. Declaración

Ladybug y Cat Noir se desplazaban velozmente por los tejados de París en dirección al lugar donde sonaba la alarma. De pronto, las orejas de Cat Noir se irguieron, y el héroe se detuvo con tanta brusquedad que su compañera casi chocó contra él.

–¿Qué pasa, Cat?

–¡Ssshh!

Ladybug guardó silencio, intrigada, mientras él prestaba atención a los sonidos de la ciudad. Lo único que ella podía oír era la alarma que resonaba a lo lejos; pero los sentidos felinos de Cat Noir eran mucho mejores que los suyos.

–Por allí –dijo él entonces–. Las motos, ¿no las oyes?

–Pues...

Justo entonces resonó la sirena de un coche de policía, procedente del lugar al que señalaba Cat.

–Están intentando escapar por allí. Vamos, los interceptaremos.

De nuevo, Ladybug siguió a su compañero por los tejados de París. Parecía, en efecto, que Cat Noir tenía el mapa de la zona en la cabeza, porque la guió hasta un estrecho callejón peatonal justo antes de que dos motos se internaran por él a toda velocidad.

Los héroes comprendieron enseguida que los coches de policía no podrían seguir a los ladrones por allí. Cat Noir se quedó un instante quieto, indeciso, y Ladybug tomó las riendas de la operación:

–¡Tú el de delante, yo el de detrás! –exclamó.

Cat asintió y saltó sobre el primer motorista justo cuando este pasaba por debajo de ellos. Ladybug lanzó su yoyó y lo enrolló en torno al cuerpo del segundo motorista. Pero llevaba mucha velocidad y, cuando la cuerda se tensó, la superheroína se vio brutalmente lanzada hacia adelante. Aterrizó en el suelo y rodó sobre sí misma, arrastrada por la moto. Con un soberano esfuerzo logró plantar por fin los pies y tiró con fuerza de la cuerda de su yoyó.

En esta ocasión sí logró sacar al ladrón de su moto. El vehículo, ya sin piloto, patinó dando vueltas a toda velocidad sin control alguno.

Mientras, Cat Noir había aterrizado sobre el otro motorista y, tras un breve forcejeo, había conseguido tirarlo al suelo también. Los dos trataban de levantarse, doloridos, cuando vieron que la segunda moto se precipitaba sobre ellos.

El corazón de Ladybug dejó de latir un breve instante.

–¡Cat Noir! –chilló.

Pero los reflejos de su compañero eran excelentes; se arrojó hacia un lado, arrastrando al ladrón consigo y apartándolo de la trayectoria de la moto, que se estrelló violentamente contra la pared.

Jadeando, Cat Noir se sentó sobre el cuerpo del criminal para impedir que se moviera.

–Jugar al gato y al ratón conmigo no ha sido una buena idea, amigo –le soltó con una larga sonrisa–. Adivina por qué.

Instantes después llegó la policía. Habían detenido los coches en la entrada de callejón y se acercaban corriendo, con las armas desenfundadas. Ladybug salió a su encuentro, todavía sujetando el yoyó con el que mantenía preso al segundo ladrón.

–Aquí los tienen –anunció–. Bien empaquetados y listos para servir.

No hubo mucho más que hacer después de aquello. Los agentes esposaron a los ladrones y recuperaron las joyas que habían guardado en su mochilas. El jefe de policía les agradeció su ayuda (un poco a regañadientes) y después les contó que ya habían detenido a los otros dos miembros de la banda cerca de la joyería.

–Les ha podido la codicia –intervino otro de los agentes, de buen humor–. No deberían haber intentado otro golpe tan pronto. Quizá oyeron en las noticias que llevabais unos días sin patrullar y decidieron aprovechar la ocasión.

–Pero no contaban con nosotros –gruñó su superior–. Llevábamos tiempo vigilando esta joyería en concreto y estábamos preparados. Si no se hubiesen metido por este callejón, los habríamos atrapado seguro.

–¡Ladybug! –exclamó entonces una voz conocida.

Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Alya y Nino, que caminaban hacia ellos. Alya iba dando saltitos de la emoción y ya había sacado su móvil con la intención de grabar una exclusiva para el Ladyblog.

Ladybug se alegró de verlos, pero antes de acercarse a sus amigos tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que ahora no era Marinette. De modo que reprimió las ganas de preguntarles qué hacían allí a aquellas horas.

–Para el Ladyblog –anunció Alya empezando a grabar–. ¿Puedes contarnos qué ha pasado esta noche?

Ella sonrió. Sintió que Cat Noir se colocaba en silencio a su lado, y su corazón latió un poco más deprisa.

–Hemos colaborado con la policía para detener a la banda de ladrones de joyerías –explicó–. Cat Noir y yo estábamos de patrulla cuando oímos las alarmas, y dio la casualidad de que estábamos lo bastante cerca como para poder unirnos a la persecución. Les hemos cortado el paso en este callejón y los hemos entretenido hasta que han llegado los agentes para detenerlos.

–Ha sido un trabajo _felinomenal_ –añadió Cat Noir, extendiendo el puño hacia Ladybug.

Ella lo chocó con una sonrisa, y Alya lanzó un gritito de emoción ante el hecho de haber podido grabar tan de cerca y en exclusiva el gesto de victoria característico del superdúo. Cat Noir colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Ladybug y se inclinó hacia ella para decirle:

–Te dejo con la prensa, milady. Tengo otros asuntos que atender.

Ella asintió, distraída, pero de pronto recordó cuáles eran los «otros asuntos» de los que hablaba su compañero. Se puso pálida de repente.

–¡E-espera, Cat Noir, que yo también tengo prisa!

Pero él ya se había marchado.

–Ladybug, ¿te vas tú también? –preguntó Alya decepcionada–. Pero no habéis usado vuestros poderes, así que aún tenéis tiempo antes de volver a transformaros, ¿no es así?

–Sí, p-pero tengo una cita importante. Hasta otra y... ¡saludos a todos los seguidores del Ladyblog!

Lanzó su yoyó e instantes después desaparecía en la noche, balanceándose entre los tejados de París.

Alya suspiró mientras detenía la grabación.

–Bueno, por lo menos estabas aquí para grabarlo –dijo Nino, consolador.

Ella asintió. Habían quedado para dar un corto paseo después de cenar y, justo cuando volvían a casa, habían oído las sirenas de los coches de policía un par de calles más allá. Alya había insistido en que las siguieran. Llevaba un rato recibiendo alertas en el Ladyblog sobre avistamientos del superdúo. Parecía que ambos habían decidido salir de patrulla aquella noche; Cat Noir se había exhibido más de lo que era habitual en él, si es que esto era posible. Por eso, al percatarse de que había movimiento policial, Alya había supuesto que los héroes de París no tardarían en aparecer. Le habría gustado poder entrevistarlos con calma, pero por lo menos tenía unas declaraciones exclusivas. Sus seguidores iban a enloquecer con aquella grabación.

–Uh... ¿hola? –dijo de pronto una voz tras ellos–. Eres Alya, ¿verdad? La administradora del Ladyblog.

Ella y Nino se volvieron. Se trataba de un joven fotógrafo que se acercaba a ellos con una tímida sonrisa.

–¿Te conozco? –preguntó Alya alzando una ceja.

–En persona no, pero hemos hablado varias veces en el chat del Ladyblog. Me llamo Alexandre, pero mi nick en el blog es AlexPhoto. ¿Te suena?

La expresión de Alya se iluminó enseguida.

–¡Oh, sí, AlexPhoto! ¡Claro que sí! –Se volvió hacia Nino para explicarle–: ¿Te acuerdas de esas fotos tan increíbles que te enseñé, las de Ladybug y Cat Noir con los robots gigantes? Lucharon contra Gamer en el estadio pero esta vez no llegué a tiempo para grabar; si no llega a ser por Alexandre, que estaba cerca y consiguió colarse allí, no habríamos llegado a enterarnos de qué pasó en realidad. Oh, aquella pelea debió de ser épica. Ojalá hubiese estado presente. Muchísimas gracias por enviarnos las fotos, fueron un exitazo.

Alexandre se ruborizó, encantado con los cumplidos.

–No, no, muchísimas gracias a ti por compartirlas en el blog. Admiro mucho tu trabajo, ¿sabes? Me gustó especialmente aquel artículo sobre la verdadera identidad de Ladybug. La verdad es que son muy misteriosos los dos; me encantaría poder averiguar algo más sobre ellos, ¿a ti no?

–Claro, ¡como a todo el mundo! Entonces, ¿estabas intentando fotografiarlos esta noche?

–Sí, en realidad... tengo mucha curiosidad por saber si Ladybug y Cat Noir están juntos como pareja, ¿sabes? Sé que lo han desmentido alguna vez, pero creo que hay mucha química entre ellos y quizá solamente están siendo discretos.

–Bueno, quizá tengan razones para ello –opinó Alya–. Los fans se volverían locos si supieran que Ladynoir es real.

–¿Verdad que sí? –coincidió Alexandre con los ojos brillantes–. Mira, hace un rato, antes de la persecución, los vi sentados juntos sobre un tejado y saqué estas fotos. ¿Qué opiniáis?

Les mostró las imágenes que había tomado en la pantalla de la cámara.

–Vaya, ¿pudiste acercarte tanto? –se sorprendió Nino.

–En realidad no, pero mi cámara tiene un buen zoom.

Alya asintió. Sabía que Alexandre era fotógrafo freelance y sin duda contaba con un buen equipo.

–No sé, tío –dijo Nino rascándose a cabeza–. Yo no podría decir si están juntos solo con estas fotos. Podría ser, pero a lo mejor son solo amigos.

–Sí, parece que se llevan muy bien, pero eso ya lo sabíamos –asintió Alya–. Después de todo están muy compenetrados en la batalla, así que es lógico pensar que también son buenos amigos. De todas formas –añadió al ver que Alexandre se quedaba un poco despagado–, no tenemos muchas imágenes como estas. No es habitual verlos así; por lo general solo se presentan juntos cuando tienen que luchar. Y estas fotos son realmente buenas. ¿Las enviarás al Ladyblog para compartirlas?

–¡Por supuesto!

–Aunque, espera... –añadió ella de pronto–. Sé que eres profesional, quizá no debería pedirte...

Pero él alzó la mano para interrumpirla:

–Soy fan de Ladybug y Cat Noir, esto lo hago como hobby. Estaré encantado de seguir compartiendo mis fotos con vosotros en el Ladyblog, siempre y cuando me deis crédito, por supuesto.

–Bueno, ¡eso por descontado!

Alexandre sonrió.

–Entonces, ¿has entrevistado a Ladybug esta noche?

–Sí, pero ha sido muy breve; se ha marchado enseguida. –Frunció el ceño, pensativa–. Me pregunto a dónde irá.

* * *

Ladybug había volado de vuelta a casa para comprobar, aliviada, que Cat Noir no había llegado todavía. Entró en su habitación y se transformó de nuevo en Marinette, emocionada ante la perspectiva de volver a ver en breve a su compañero. Tikki no estaba especialmente cansada –después de todo, aquella noche Marinette no habían usado sus poderes–, pero ella fue a la cocina de todos modos para coger un plato de galletas. Añadió también algo de bollería de la cesta en la que sus padres ponían todo lo que no se había vendido en la panadería a lo largo del día, por si Cat Noir llegaba con hambre.

–¿No has cenado suficiente? –preguntó su madre en cuanto la vio.

–Sí, bueno... es que estoy en edad de crecer, ya sabes.

–No tardes mucho en irte a dormir, que mañana tienes colegio.

Marinette asintió y volvió a subir a su habitación con las mejillas rojas. Las palabras de su madre le habían recordado que la noche anterior se había dormido junto a Cat Noir. No había sido algo intencionado por su parte, y probablemente tampoco por la de él, pero aun así se preguntó si estaría dispuesto a repetirlo. Y se ruborizó todavía más.

Una vez en su habitación, descubrió que él todavía no había llegado. Mientras depositaba el plato con las galletas junto a Tikki, se preguntó qué andaría haciendo.

* * *

Cat Noir había retrasado su visita a Marinette para pasar por un supermercado 24 horas. Se había transformado en Adrián en el callejón contiguo y había entrado para comprar Camembert. Ahora, sentado en un banco del parque, alimentaba a Plagg mientras trataba de contener su impaciencia.

–Bueno, ¿y a qué ha venido esto? –preguntó el kwami tras dar buena cuenta del queso–. Hoy estoy bastante descansado, no has usado tus poderes. No es que me queje, vaya... pero sospecho que tramas algo, y eso no me gusta.

–Quiero que vuelvas a mantener la transformación toda la noche. ¿Podrás?

–Hum. No sé, es mucho tiempo. Quizá con otro trozo de queso...

Adrián alzó una ceja, sonriendo.

–Anoche no necesitaste tanto queso y aguantaste sin problemas, ¿no?

–Bueno, pues si ya lo sabes, no sé para qué preguntas –replicó él un poco ofendido.

–Para estar seguro. No quiero sorpresas desagradables de madrugada. Por eso prefiero que estés bien recargado antes de ir a ver a Marinette.

Plagg suspiró.

–Ah, otra vez Marinette. Te estás volviendo muy aburrido desde que estás con ella, ¿sabes? Te prefería cuando estabas loco por Ladybug; como no te hacía caso no pasabas tanto tiempo con ella.

–¿En serio prefieres que siga soñando con alguien que no siente lo mismo por mí? –se molestó Adrián.

Plagg lo pensó.

–Bueno, quizá no. Todo el día suspirando y lamentándote, qué pesado. Ahora no te despegas de Marinette, pero al menos estás contento.

Adrián sonrió. Era cierto; se sentía casi feliz, y no era una emoción que estuviese acostumbrado a experimentar.

No podía esperar más para volver a verla. Aún sonriendo, pronunció las palabras que lo convertirían en Cat Noir.

–Plagg, ¡garras fuera!

* * *

Momentos más tarde llamaba suavemente a la ventana de la habitación de Marinette. Ella le dijo desde dentro que podía pasar, y Cat Noir se dejó caer sobre su cama con una sonrisa. Aquello empezaba a convertirse en una costumbre, pero le encantaba.

Y allí estaba ella, también sonriendo y ya con el pijama puesto.

–Buenas noches –saludó el chico–. Tenía intención de venir antes hoy, pero ha habido una emergencia.

–He oído las sirenas de la policía, ¿ha pasado algo?

–Ladybug y yo les hemos ayudado a detener a la banda de los ladrones de joyas.

–Oh, he visto esta mañana que habían robado en otra joyería. ¿Todo ha ido bien? ¿Nadie herido?

–Perfecto como siempre, princesa –respondió él, aunque aún se sentía algo magullado tras la caída de la moto.

Marinette sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a él con intención de besarlo. Pero Cat Noir la detuvo.

–Espera, antes que nada... quería pedirte disculpas.

–¿Disculpas? –se extrañó ella–. ¿Por qué? No has hecho nada malo.

Cat se revolvió el pelo con la mano con un suspiro.

–Ayer..., bueno, estaba tan a gusto a tu lado que me quedé dormido. No era mi intención, te lo juro. Sé que probablemente no querías que me quedara tanto tiempo...

Pero Marinette negaba con la cabeza.

–Error, gatito. Sí quería que te quedaras. Aunque seguramente no era lo más apropiado, teniendo en cuenta además que llevamos poco tiempo... juntos. Y es verdad que no lo habíamos planeado, pero bueno... tampoco teníamos previsto lo del viernes pasado y no me arrepiento para nada. Tampoco de lo de anoche –añadió ruborizándose.

Cat Noir le dedicó una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

–Genial, porque te iba a proponer... que lo repitiéramos hoy –añadió en voz muy baja.

El corazón de Marinette se aceleró.

–¿Estás... seguro? ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí? Pero...

–Si te sientes incómoda o no te parece apropiado no tienes por qué decir que sí –se apresuró a aclarar él–. Simplemente olvida lo que he dicho, me quedaré un rato y luego me iré...

–No es eso. Es solo que... ¿nadie te echará de menos en tu casa?

Él no pudo reprimir una risa amarga.

–No lo creo –respondió; y había algo en el tono de su voz, una profunda tristeza apenas insinuada, que a ella le pareció poderosamente familiar.

–¿Y mañana? –siguió preguntando–. Tendrías que marcharte antes del amanecer para que nadie te viera salir. Eso es un madrugón, minino.

–No me importa. Estoy acostumbrado a madrugar.

–¿Y si te quedas dormido?

–También estoy acostumbrado a despertarme todos los días a la misma hora. Pero podemos poner una alarma si te vas a quedar más tranquila.

–Pero no podrás quitarte el traje. ¿No estarás incómodo?

–No –respondió él, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y atrayéndola hacia sí para besarla suavemente en los labios.

Ella se rio.

–Veo que has pensado en todo, gatito.

–Si quieres que me quede, me quedaré –repuso él mirándola a los ojos–. Todo lo demás es secundario.

Marinette sostuvo su mirada.

–Quiero que te quedes –respondió.

Cat volvió a besarla. Ella le devolvió el beso, suspirando, sintiendo que la tímida llama del primer día se había convertido en un fuego que calentaba con fuerza su corazón. Enterró los dedos en el cabello rubio de él, peinándolo, y arrancó de su pecho un suave ronroneo. No pudo reprimir una risita.

–No te burles de este pobre gatito –susurró él en su oído–. No puedo evitar derretirme bajo tus caricias.

–Eso es muy tierno, minino.

Cat Noir siguió besándola con tanto entusiasmo que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Cayeron los dos sobre la cama; él no dejó de besarla, aunque tuvo cuidado de no aplastarla bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Finalmente bajó la cabeza y enterró el rostro sobre el hombro de Marinette, con un profundo suspiro.

–Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti –dijo en voz baja.

Marinette respiró hondo mientras su corazón se aceleraba salvajemente.

–Creo que yo también –susurró, antes de saber siquiera lo que estaba diciendo.

Cat alzó la cabeza y la miró, con una burlona sonrisa en los labios.

–¿Crees que te estás enamorando de ti? –bromeó–. Bueno, no me extraña; eres tan encantadora que todo el mundo debería enamorarse de ti, incluida tú misma.

Marinette se rió.

–Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

–No, no lo sé. Me parece que no te he oído bien; quizá deberías repetirlo. Pero esta vez pronuncia la frase completa, para que no haya malentendidos.

–Nooo...

–Síiii –insistió Cat, frotando su nariz contra la de ella y arrancándole una nueva risita.

–No puedo, porque...

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no es verdad –dijo ella de pronto, poniéndose seria.

El gesto de Cat Noir se congeló un instante. Pero Marinette se apresuró a continuar:

–No es estrictamente cierto –matizó; y lo miró fijamente a los ojos cuando dijo–: Creo que ya me he enamorado de ti, Cat Noir.

Los ojos de él se abrieron con sorpresa. Marinette vio que tragaba saliva y tuvo miedo de pronto de haber ido demasiado deprisa. Pero entonces Cat Noir se inclinó para besarla de nuevo y después susurró en su oído:

–Creo que yo también.

Marinette suspiró mientras una oleada de felicidad la recorría por dentro. «No puede ser», pensó. «La vida no puede ser tan maravillosa».

Pero era Cat Noir, y no pudo evitar tomarle un poco el pelo. Después de todo, él se lo había buscado.

–¿Tú también te has enamorado de ti? Eso no es ninguna novedad; lo sabe todo París.

Cat Noir se rió, aceptando la broma con deportividad.

–Eres maaaalaaa... –le reprochó, apoyando de nuevo la cabeza sobre su hombro y frotando la frente contra su cuello.

–Nooo, es que a veces tengo problemas de comprensión. Así que responde, gatito, ¿podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir?

–Nooo...

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque no es verdad.

Esta vez le tocó a ella quedarse paralizada. Pero, de nuevo, fue solo un instante; Cat Noir volvió a mirarla; sus ojos verdes estaba cargados de un sentimiento tan intenso que Marinette se quedó sin respiración un breve instante.

–No lo creo –dijo él entonces–. _Sé_ que ya me he enamorado de ti.

En el momento en que pronunció aquellas palabras comprendió que eran verdad. Acarició el rostro de Marinette, maravillado, memorizando cada rasgo de su expresión, y su corazón siguió hablando por él:

–Te quiero, Marinette.

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sentía que las emociones la desbordaban. Alzó las manos para sujetar el rostro enmascarado del chico y murmuró:

–Yo también te quiero, Cat Noir.


	13. Planes

Se besaron un poco más, lenta y suavemente, saboreando las sensaciones que aquel contacto despertaba en ellos. Por fin Cat, con un suspiro, se dejó caer bocarriba junto a ella. Marinette se acurrucó a su lado.

–¿No tienes la sensación de que todo está sucediendo muy deprisa? –le preguntó a media voz–. Después de todo, apenas me conoces.

«Pero yo a ti sí», quiso decir, rememorando las peleas contra los villanos, las correrías por los tejados de París, las patrullas bajo la luz de la luna.

–Bueno, tú tampoco me conoces mucho a mí –respondió Cat Noir.

«Pero yo a ti sí», pensó, evocando las horas de clases, las conversaciones en el patio, las risas entre amigos.

–Por eso estamos haciendo esto –prosiguió él, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella–. Para conocernos mejor. Pero si crees que estamos yendo muy deprisa, quizá deberíamos echar el freno. Aún estás a tiempo de cambiar de opinión sobre lo de esta noche –concluyó guiñándole un ojo.

–No va a pasar nada esta noche, no te hagas ilusiones. Te vas a quedar a dormir y punto.

Sonrió al ver que él se ruborizaba.

–N-no tenía intención de ir más allá, princesa, te lo juro. Me portaré bien, de verdad.

–Más te vale –replicó Marinette; pero seguía sonriendo, y Cat volvió a relajarse.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, abrazados. Marinette tenía a cabeza apoyada en el pecho del chico y escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Él acariciaba su cabello, distraído.

–Lo que has dicho antes... –murmuró ella entonces–, ¿lo piensas... quiero decir, lo sientes de verdad?

–Absolutamente –respondió él.

–Yo también –susurró Marinette–. ¿Crees entonces que seguimos... medio saliendo? ¿O estamos ya saliendo del todo?

Cat Noir suspiró.

–Pues, la verdad, he pensado bastante en eso.

–Cómo no –sonrió Marinette.

–Te pediría salir ahora mismo, sin dudarlo –prosiguió él–. Y si dijeras que sí, gritaría a los cuatro vientos que eres mi novia y que eso me hace muy feliz. Pero es que no se me ocurre de qué manera podemos llevar adelante una relación normal. No puedo decirle a nadie que estoy contigo, y tú tampoco. Ni siquiera podemos salir juntos por ahí. Me siento un poco como si fueras Rapunzel, prisionera en tu torre, y yo el príncipe que viene a visitarte y que no puede sacarte de aquí. A ver... –añadió, jugueteando con las coletas de Marinette–. No, todavía no han crecido lo suficiente, me temo. Tendremos que esperar un poco más.

Marinette se rió.

–Pero yo no estoy prisionera, gatito. Tengo una vida fuera de mi torre, ¿sabes?

–Sí, lo sé. Pero yo no puedo formar parte de ella. Y tú tampoco de la mía, ya puestos.

Marinette guardó silencio un momento, pensando.

–¿Crees entonces que estamos en un callejón sin salida? –preguntó entonces–. ¿Te arrepientes de haber empezado esto?

Cat Noir sacudió la cabeza.

–No, para nada. Aunque a veces pienso que quizá debería haberme acercado a ti de otra manera... sin la máscara. Habría sido más sencillo.

–¿Cómo? –planteó ella, sinceramente desconcertada–. Yo no habría aceptado salir con un chico desconocido, y tú no podrías haberme dicho que eres Cat Noir.

Cat Noir se mordió la lengua. Ardía en deseos de decirle que su «otro yo» no era ni mucho menos un desconocido para ella.

–Si seguimos con esto... –dijo sin embargo–, algún día tendrás que verme sin la máscara. Y conocer mi verdadera identidad.

Marinette se quedó helada entre sus brazos. «No, no, no», pensó. «Cat, no puedes seguir por ahí. Es muy peligroso». Había poderosas razones para ello, pero solo Ladybug las comprendía. No podía explicárselas como Marinette.

–Paso a paso, gatito –dijo sin embargo–. No te precipites. Por el momento creo que deberíamos centrarnos en cosas menos trascendentales. Como, por ejemplo, qué podríamos hacer en una hipotética primera cita, si tú y yo empezáramos a salir. Hipotéticamente hablando, por supuesto.

–Por supuesto –concedió él con una sonrisa–. Hipotéticamente.

–Está claro que no podemos dejarnos ver en público. Así que nada de cine, cenas, paseos, picnics y otras cosas por el estilo.

–Tachado de la lista. Lástima.

–Así es la vida del sufrido superhéroe y su sufrida e hipotética novia. ¿Alguna otra idea?

–Había pensado que la encantadora pareja podría tener una cita más doméstica. Cena, peli y palomitas en casa de ella. Alguna partida al Mecha Strike, quizá. O a cualquier otro juego.

–Pues lamento decepcionarte, minino, pero para eso tendría que estar sola en casa, y mis padres no salen nunca.

Cat Noir frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

–Cómo, ¿nunca, nunca? No puede ser. El mío viaja un montón; apenas lo veo por casa.

Marinette se imaginó al punto a un ocupado hombre de negocios.

–Mis padres son panaderos –le recordó–. Abren la tienda todos los días, incluso los domingos. Y madrugan muchísimo para preparar todo el pan y la bollería, así que se acuestan temprano. No salen a cenar jamás. En su último aniversario, de hecho, se fueron a comer y ni siquiera cerraron la tienda, me dejaron a mí al cargo. Por eso sé que yo nunca heredaré la panadería –concluyó con un suspiro–. Con tiempo y esfuerzo puedo llegar a aprender a hacer quiches y croissants tan buenos como los de mi padre, pero nunca en la vida seré capaz de pegarme esos madrugones. Ni hablar. –Se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

Cat Noir se rió y le besó la frente con cariño.

–Bueno, lo tachamos de la lista también, aunque no del todo. Quién sabe, quizá puedas convencerlos en un futuro para que se tomen un descanso y se vayan de fin de semana a un hotelito romántico o algo así.

–Hum –dijo Marinette pensativa–. Será difícil, pero no imposible. Le daré vueltas. Pero llevará tiempo, y mientras tanto nuestra hipotética pareja sigue sin tener plan para su primera cita.

Cat vaciló un instante antes de proponer:

–Podría llevarte de paseo por los tejados de París. ¿Te gustaría? –Como ella no respondió enseguida, añadió–: Tendría que llevarte a cuestas, claro, pero no te dejaré caer. Palabra de gato.

–¿Y si nos ve alguien?

–Seremos discretos.

Marinette se rió.

–Cat, tú eres de todo menos discreto. Te gusta demasiado pavonearte.

–Puedo ser discreto si me lo propongo, princesa. Sigilo felino, ¿recuerdas?

Ella sacudía la cabeza.

–No sé... ¿y si de todos modos nos ve alguien? ¿Y si nos graban? No me gustaría ver ese vídeo al día siguiente en el Ladyblog. Tendría que responder a muchas preguntas y...

–También tú puedes ser más discreta. Vestir con ropa oscura, una capucha... para que nadie te reconozca.

–Cómo, ¿en modo ninja?

–Si quieres que te lleve de paseo por los tejados, te llevaré –zanjó él–. Todo lo demás es secundario.

Marinette abrió la boca para responder; pero él la miraba tan intensamente que olvidó lo que iba a decir. Se besaron de nuevo, pero Marinette se separó de él al sentir que algo rodeaba su cintura. Al mirar hacia abajo descubrió que se trataba de la cola de Cat. Lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa y se volvió para mirarlo, desconcertada.

–Miau –se limitó a decir él, con una media sonrisa.

Marinette no pudo evitarlo. Estalló en carcajadas.

–¡Marinette! – sonó de pronto la voz de su madre desde abajo–. ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

Ella se tapó la boca para ahogar la risa y logró responder por fin.

–¡Lo siento, mamá, estaba hablando con Alya! ¡Ya colgamos!

–¡Apaga la luz ya o volverás a quedarte dormida por la mañana!

–¡Sí, mamá, enseguida!

Permaneció en silencio un momento, atenta a cualquier sonido procedente del piso inferior. Pero no oyó nada más, por lo que dedujo que su madre se habría acostado otra vez.

–Ella tiene razón –le dijo entonces a Cat en voz baja–. Deberíamos dormir ya, se está haciendo muy tarde.

Él asintió, conforme. Marinette apagó la luz y se acurrucó en la cama, descansando la espalda contra el pecho de Cat Noir. Él la rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza con un profundo suspiro.

–Bueno, entonces, ¿qué? –preguntó en un susurro–. ¿Quieres que te lleve a visitar París a vista de superhéroe? Es una experiencia increíble de verdad. Seguro que nunca has vivido nada igual.

Marinette sonrió.

–Parece un plan estupendo para una primera cita, minino.

–Genial, entonces lo prepararé todo para... ¿mañana? ¿Pasado?

–Espera al fin de semana, mejor. Cuando no tengamos que madrugar. –Hizo una pausa y preguntó–. ¿Es una cita formal, entonces?

–Eso parece –murmuró él en su oído, haciéndola estremecer–. Así pues... ¿quieres salir conmigo, Marinette? ¿Te gustaría... ser mi novia?

Ella inspiró hondo, porque tenía la sensación de que iba a quedarse sin aire. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que apenas podía oír sus propios pensamientos. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta para recuperar la voz y responder:

–Algo me dice que no es una buena idea... pero sí me gustaría, Cat Noir. Me gustaría mucho. –Calló un momento antes de susurrar en la oscuridad–. Te quiero.

Sintió que él la abrazaba con más fuerza.

–Te quiero –respondió en un susurro.

A ninguno de los dos se le ocurría qué otra cosa decir que superara aquello. De modo que permanecieron en silencio, abrazados, simplemente disfrutando con la presencia del otro y saboreando aquel sentimiento que había surgido entre los dos.

Cat Noir no tardó en comenzar a ronronear suavemente tras ella. Marinette, arrullada por el sonido, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Habían olvidado poner la alarma en el móvil, pero Cat Noir se despertó temprano de todos modos. En esta ocasión, Marinette entreabrió los ojos en cuanto sintió que él se separaba de ella.

–Hum, ¿Cat? –murmuró adormilada–. ¿Qué hora es?

–Demasiado pronto para ti, bella durmiente –respondió él, besándola en la frente–, pero yo me tengo que marchar ya. He de pasar por casa y ponerme presentable antes de ir al colegio. Oh, qué bien, el desayuno –comentó al descubrir el plato de bollería que Marinette había dejado en la estantería la noche anterior.

Ella hizo un titánico esfuerzo por espabilarse, con escasos resultados.

–Hum, son de ayer... Están buenos, pero no como... ¡hum! –bostezó–, no como recién hechos.

–Eftán delifiofof –farfulló él, ya con un croissant en la boca.

Terminó de masticar, tragó y añadió con una sonrisa:

–Que duermas bien, princesa. Nos vemos en clase... quiero decir, ¡esta noche! ¡Nos vemos esta noche! –se corrigió precipitadamente.

Pero Marinette había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y apenas lo escuchaba.

–Hasta la noche, Cat. Que tengas... hum... un buen día –murmuró.

Cat Noir se quedó mirándola, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, mientras ella volvía a sumergirse en las profundidades del sueño. La arropó con el edredón, abrió la trampilla y se marchó de allí.

* * *

Cuando llegó al colegio un rato después, Adrián se sentía como en una nube. Todavía no podía creer que lo que estaba sucediendo entre él y Marinette fuera real. «Tengo novia», pensaba una y otra vez. «Estoy saliendo con Marinette». Cada rato que pasaba a su lado era aún mejor que el anterior. Había vuelto a dormir maravillosamente bien junto a ella, pero también había disfrutado muchísimo con su conversación, sus besos, sus caricias. «Ha dicho que me quiere», recordó, todavía embelesado. Y se lo había dicho a Cat Noir. Como ella sentía (o había sentido) algo similar hacia el propio Adrián, aquello significaba que se había enamorado de él dos veces. O que amaba a sus dos personalidades, las dos caras de la moneda. Así que Marinette era, probablemente, la única persona que lo quería tal y como era, por completo y de verdad.

Tenía ganas de volver a verla en el colegio, pero al mismo tiempo temía no ser capaz de disimular sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Se reunió con Alya y Nino en la entrada del colegio. No había rastro de Marinette, por el momento.

–¡Buenos días! –saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

Nino lo miró de arriba abajo.

–Sigues sonriendo como un idiota, tío –le soltó–. Todavía más que ayer, si es que eso es posible.

–Sigo de buen humor –se limitó a responder él, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Nino tiene razón, esa sonrisa no es propia de ti –observó Alya–. Pero te sienta bien, así que, sea lo que sea, me alegro por ti.

–Gracias, supongo. ¿Algo nuevo en el Ladyblog? –preguntó Adrián cambiando de tema, al ver que Alya tenía el móvil entre las manos–. He oído que ayer hubo movimiento del superdúo.

–Sí, detuvieron a los ladrones de joyerías. Y Cat Noir estuvo haciendo piruetas por los tejados como de costumbre, mira.

Adrián observó con curiosidad el vídeo que Alya había subido al Ladyblog. Sonrió de nuevo al verse a sí mismo «pavoneándose», como había dicho Marinette. ¿O había sido Ladybug? Frunció el ceño. Había visto a las dos chicas la misma noche y los detalles de sus conversaciones se mezclaban en su memoria.

–Además, dio la casualidad de que Nino y yo estábamos por la zona y ¡pude entrevistar a Ladybug! –concluyó Alya, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–. Fue una entrevista corta porque tuvieron que marcharse enseguida, pero mejor eso que nada. ¿Quieres verla?

–Claro.

Alya le mostró otro vídeo. Adrián fue testigo, de nuevo, de la breve declaración de Ladybug y del choque de puños que ambos habían compartido. Contempló con cariño el rostro enmascarado de la superheroína. Lo que estaba sucediendo entre él y Marinette era inesperado, pero mágico y maravilloso; no sabía qué lugar ocupaba Ladybug ahora en su corazón, pero sí tenía claro que siempre sería especial para él. Su mejor amiga, su compañera.

Nino los devolvió a la realidad.

–Tenemos que entrar ya o llegaremos tarde a clase –avisó.

–Tienes razón –suspiró Alya guardando el móvil; miró a su alrededor en busca de Marinette, pero ella seguía sin aparecer–. ¿Dónde se habrá metido esta chica? No es posible que llegue tarde casi todos los días. ¡Vive al lado del colegio!

«Probablemente se ha dormido», pensó Adrián, sintiéndose culpable. «Quizá anoche apagamos la luz demasiado tarde».

Los tres entraron en el patio. Adrián iba un poco más rezagado, con la esperanza de poder ver a Marinette cuando llegara. Pero fue Chloé quien acudió a su encuentro, aprovechando que se había separado un poco de sus amigos.

–¡Adrianciiiitooo! –gritó, colgándose de su brazo–. ¡Adivina qué!

Adrián se quedó helado. Echó una nerviosa mirada hacia atrás, inquieto, por si llegaba Marinette y los veía juntos. Entonces recordó que, en realidad, Marinette no era su novia, sino la de Cat Noir. En teoría no debía importarle si Chloé se mostraba cariñosa con él. O tal vez sí, si aún albergaba sentimientos hacia Adrián Agreste.

Se liberó de su abrazo con suavidad, dio un paso atrás y trató de mostrarse amable, pero distante.

–¿Qué pasa, Chloé? ¿Buenas noticias?

–¡Ya tengo encargado el vestido para el baile, y es di-vi-no! Te va a encantar cuando lo veas, pero claro, no puedo enseñártelo todavía. Quiero que sea una sorpresa –añadió, guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa sugerente.

Adrián la miró horrorizado.

–¿El... baile? –repitió.

–El baile de primavera, claro. Hay que ver qué despistado eres. No me digas que todavía no tienes preparado tu traje. Es dentro de dos semanas, ¿no te acuerdas?

Adrián recordaba vagamente que se había hablado de ello a principio de curso, pero apenas había prestado atención. Por aquel entonces apenas conocía a nadie en el colegio, por lo que había dado por sentado que iba a ir con Chloé. Tampoco es que le hiciera especial ilusión; pero no tenía muchas más opciones porque, aunque había muchas chicas que habrían estado encantadas de acompañarle, en aquel momento solo Chloé podía presumir, y con razón, de que lo conocía de verdad.

–...Y como vamos a ir juntos –seguía diciendo ella–, más vale que estés estupendo o me harás quedar mal. Nah, qué estoy diciendo, nadie puede hacerme quedar mal. Pero esmérate, ¿me oyes?

Adrián se aclaró la garganta.

–Esto... Chloé... ¿seguro que vamos a ir juntos?

Ella se echó a reír.

–Pues claro, qué cosas tienes. ¿Con quién vas a ir si no?

«Con Marinette», pensó él inmediatamente. Se le aceleró el corazón al pensarlo.

Y entonces recordó que Marinette seguía siendo la novia de Cat Noir, no la suya. Y que Cat Noir no podría presentarse con ella en público, por mucho que lo deseara. Porque, si lo hacía, alguien los grabaría y al día siguiente el vídeo aparecería no solo en el Ladyblog, sino también en la televisión. Y la vida de Marinette se convertiría en un infierno de reporteros y paparazis. Y estaría en peligro cada vez que Lepidóptero enviara algún akuma contra ellos.

Suspiró. Cat Noir no podría ir al baile con Marinette, pero Adrián tampoco estaba dispuesto a ir con Chloé.

–Ya hablaremos en otro momento, Chlo –dijo.

Porque acababa de llegar Marinette a la carrera, jadeando y con aspecto de haberse quedado dormida. Se había reunido ya con Alya y Nino, y Adrián se apresuró a acercarse a ellos, dejando atrás a Chloé.

–Buenos días, Marinette –saludó; se moría de ganas de volver a abrazarla, pero se contuvo. Cuando ella alzó sus ojos azules hacia él, sin embargo, el chico no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente.

–B-buenos días, Adrián –respondió Marinette.

Él quiso hacer algún comentario simpático sobre su tardanza, pero no fue capaz de hablar. Lo único que podía hacer era mirarla. «Es mi novia y la quiero», pensó. «Y ella me quiere a mí».

Fue un momento extraño; los dos se habían quedado callados, sin saber qué decir, y sin poder dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

–¿Qué te ha dicho Chloé? –preguntó entonces Nino–. Por la cara que has puesto, parecía que hubiese amenazado con arrancarte las uñas de los pies.

Adrián se rió y se volvió hacia él por fin, agradeciendo que hubiese intervenido para rescatarlos del momento incómodo.

–Está buscando pareja para el baile de primavera –respondió–. Creo que ha dado por supuesto que vamos a ir juntos pero, si queréis que os diga la verdad, yo no lo veo tan claro.

Miró de reojo a Marinette, que se había ruborizado.

–Oh, sí, el baile –dijo Alya, batiendo palmas–. Marinette ha diseñado un vestido precioso. Vais a alucinar cuando lo veáis.

Ella se sobresaltó.

–N-no lo tengo acabado todavía, Alya –protestó.

–¿Cómo es posible? ¡Si me enseñaste el diseño a principio de curso, y antes de navidad ya estabas trabajando en él!

–Sí, pero... en fin, han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces.

Marinette suspiró para sus adentros. A principio de curso tenía meses por delante para acercarse a Adrián, y podía soñar con la posibilidad de que él llegara a fijarse en ella lo bastante como para invitarla. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo empezó a comprender que aquello no sucedería nunca, y había perdido la ilusión. El vestido seguía colgado en su armario, a medio terminar. Hacía meses que lo había guardado allí para no volver a verlo.

–¿Vas a hacer tú misma tu vestido para el baile? –dijo entonces Adrián–. Eres asombrosa, Marinette.

Marinette alzó la cabeza y se lo encontró de nuevo muy cerca de ella, mirándola de aquella manera que la ponía tan nerviosa.

–Me encantaría verlo –añadió él con suavidad–. Seguro que es increíble; tienes mucho talento.

Marinette no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Evocó el vestido que había diseñado y se imaginó a sí misma llevándolo puesto en el baile. Suspiró para sus adentros. Unos meses antes había abandonado aquel proyecto porque no creía que pudiera ir con Adrián. Ahora, sin embargo, lo que la echaba para atrás era el hecho de saber que no podría asistir con Cat Noir.

Habían estado hablando de posibles planes para una cita la noche anterior, y ella se había acordado del baile de su colegio. Pero no lo había mencionado. ¿Para qué? Cat Noir no podría acompañarla, y ella había comprendido en aquel momento que no quería ir si no era con él a su lado.

–Muchas gracias, Adrián –pudo decir al fin–, pero no creo que vaya a terminarlo.

–¿Por qué...? –empezó Alya, pero algo la interrumpió: un estruendo que venía de la calle, una carcajada desquiciada y gritos desesperados.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros. Todos sabían lo que eso significaba.

–¡Corred! –gritó Adrián.


	14. Viuda Negra

Todo el mundo sabía qué debía hacer en el caso de que atacara un akuma. Había sucedido ya tantas veces que en el colegio habían acabado por elaborar un protocolo de actuación. Los estudiantes debían correr de vuelta a sus clases, cerrar la puerta (a ser posible, con llave) y ocultarse bajo las mesas en absoluto silencio. Por lo general los akumas buscaban a alguien en concreto e ignoraban a todo aquel que no se cruzara en su camino. Volcaban su ira en aquella persona que los había enfurecido o decepcionado y buscaban a Ladybug y Cat Noir porque era lo que debían hacer a cambio de sus nuevos poderes. De modo que lo mejor que podía hacer un ciudadano corriente era mantenerse lejos de la vista de cualquier villano akumatizado.

Adrián, por tanto, siguió a sus compañeros hasta el aula, pero se quedó el último a propósito para poder escaparse después de que cerraran la puerta. Cuando Alya y Nino entraron, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que faltaba Marinette.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Recorrió el aula con la mirada y no la vio por ningun parte. Sintió que el terror lo inundaba por dentro. Sabía que a veces podía ser un poco torpe. ¿Y si se había caído y la habían dejado atrás?

Dio media vuelta para marcharse.

–¡Espera, Adrián! –chilló Chloé a su espalda–. ¿A dónde vas?

–¡A buscar a Marinette! –respondió él sin volverse.

Se asomó de nuevo al patio, pero no la vio. Quedaba ya muy poca gente fuera de sus clases; detuvo a algunos a la carrera para preguntarles por Marinette; nadie sabía nada de ella, y la angustia de Adrián aumentó todavía más.

Por fortuna, el akuma no parecía tener intención de entrar en el colegio por el momento. Adrián se detuvo un instante en la ventana y miró al exterior. Se echó hacia atrás enseguida, alarmado, cuando una enorme araña pasó por delante de él, al otro lado del cristal, dejando tras de sí un rastro de hilo de seda. No era un villano akumatizado, sin embargo. Solo una araña monstruosamente grande.

Se estremeció. Tenía que encontrar a Marinette cuanto antes.

–Oye, ¿no deberías transformarte ya? –preguntó Plagg desde el bolsillo interior de su camisa.

Adrián no respondió, porque acababa de ver una centella escarlata surcando el aire a toda velocidad hacia la entrada del colegio.

–Ladybug –susurró, y corrió a su encuentro.

La alcanzó ya en la puerta principal.

–¡Ladybug! –la llamó.

–Cat... –empezó ella, pero se detuvo al volverse y verlo allí–. Adrián –dijo sorprendida–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no te has puesto a cubierto todavía?

Él se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberse transformado antes. Había estado tan preocupado por Marinette que no se había detenido a pensar en ello.

–No encuentro a Marinette –respondió sin embargo, sin poder evitar que la angustia y la preocupación afloraran a su voz–. No sé dónde está.

Ladybug le dirigió una extraña mirada. Pareció quedarse sin palabras un instante, pero por fin respondió:

–Yo... la he visto, está en un lugar seguro.

–¿Sí? ¿Dónde?

–E-en una de las clases, no recuerdo cuál. Tropezó y se cayó y la ayudé a llegar al aula más cercana, aunque creo que no era la suya... –Adrián frunció el ceño, inquieto, y ella colocó una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarlo–. De verdad, está bien. Confía en mí.

Él le devolvió la mirada. Por supuesto que confiaba en ella. Era Ladybug, su dama, su compañera. Por mucho que amara a Marinette, aquello nunca cambiaría entre los dos.

Ella se volvió hacia el exterior, rompiendo el contacto visual. A Adrián le pareció que se había ruborizado un poco, pero había girado la cabeza tan deprisa que no podía estar seguro.

–Además –estaba diciendo–, puede que ella esté más segura que tú ahora mismo, dadas las circunstancias.

Adrián abrió la boca para agradecerle su atención y despedirse de ella; pero algo en el tono de Ladybug despertó la curiosidad del gato que había en él.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó, adelantándose para situarse junto a ella.

–Mira. ¿Notas algo raro?

Adrián se asomó al exterior e inspiró hondo, alarmado.

Había arañas por todas partes. Pequeñas, grandes, enormes. Lo estaban cubriendo todo de telarañas y algunas arrastraban extraños cúmulos de seda que recordaban a crisálidas.

–Nos... invaden las arañas, supongo –fue capaz de decir.

Pero Ladybug negó con la cabeza.

–Mira a la gente. ¿Qué ves?

Adrián se fijó en las pocas personas que quedaban por la calle: una mujer que chillaba aterrorizada en el interior de su coche. Una madre que corría con su hija en brazos. Una anciana que pedía socorro desde su balcón.

–Son todo... mujeres –advirtió–. ¿Dónde están los hombres?

Ladybug señaló los fardos que acarreaban las arañas más grandes.

–Atrapados allí dentro. Los capturan, los envuelven en seda y se los llevan... hacia allí –añadió, señalando la sombra majestuosa de la catredral de Notre Dame que se alzaba al otro lado del río. Así que imagino que nuestro villano estará... –se detuvo de pronto y se volvió para mirarlo, desconcertada–. ¿Por qué te estoy contando todo esto a ti? –se preguntó en voz alta.

Adrián esbozó una sonrisa culpable e incómoda.

–Su-supongo que porque Cat Noir no ha llegado todavía. Yo... en fin, me voy a... esconderme con Marinette. ¡Gracias, Ladybug!

Ella sonrió.

–No hay de qué. Por favor, ten cuidado; no salgáis de vuestro escondite hasta que Cat Noir y yo... ¡cuidado! –exclamó de pronto, justo en el momento en que una araña se arrojaba sobre ellos.

Hizo girar el yoyó y lo utilizó como escudo para mantenerla a raya. Después lo lanzó contra el arácnido, enrolló la cuerda en torno a las patas y la arrojó lejos de allí.

–¡Cerremos las puertas! –gritó Adrián.

Entre los dos empujaron las pesadas puertas para bloquear el paso a la araña, que ya volvía a cargar contra ellos. Cuando lo lograron, Ladybug se apoyó en la hoja con un suspiro de alivio.

–Y ahora vete y busca un lugar seguro para esconderte.

Adrián asintió y se alejó corriendo. Ladybug comprobó que la puerta estaba bien cerrada y lanzó su yoyó para impulsarse hasta el piso superior. Buscó una ventana para salir al exterior y le costó abrirla, porque ya estaba cubierta de tela de araña casi por completo. Logró por fin trepar hasta el tejado y se acuclilló para observar la situación desde allí mientras esperaba a Cat Noir.

Él se presentó apenas cinco minutos después y se dejó caer sin ruido a su lado.

–Ya era hora, gatito –murmuró ella sin atreverse a mirarlo. La última vez que lo había visto, Cat Noir salía de su cuarto tras haber pasado la noche junto a ella, y el simple recuerdo del cuerpo del chico abrazado al suyo la invitaba a suspirar de pura felicidad.

–Esas telarañas tan pegajosas están por todas partes –respondió él como disculpa–. No he visto al akuma, ¿sabes dónde está?

Ladybug señaló de nuevo la catedral. Cat Noir aguzó la vista; Notre Dame estaba también cubierta de telarañas, pero desde allí fue capaz de detectar una enorme sombra con muchas patas que se desplazaba sobre ella con lentitud.

–Ya veo –murmuró Cat, inquieto.

Ladybug observaba el puente, por el que desfilaba una larga fila de arañas que arrastraban las cápsulas de seda en las que habían encerrado a sus víctimas.

–¿Para qué se los llevan? –se preguntó.

–Cuando las arañas de verdad hacen eso, normalmente lo que pretenden es comerse al bicho que han atrapado dentro, o como mínimo reservarlo para la cena.

Ella se estremeció.

–Pero solo elige a los hombres –observó–. ¿No eran las mantis religiosas las que se comían a los machos después de aparearse, o algo así?

–También algunas arañas como las viudas negras. Por eso se llaman así.

–Tenemos que derrotarlo antes de que haga daño a alguien, Cat. ¿Estás listo?

–Por supuesto –respondió él, poniéndose en pie y mostrando las garras–. Nadie araña mejor que un gato. ¿Lo pillas? «Araña».

Ladybug puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió. Con la elegancia y la agilidad que los caracterizaba, el superdúo aterrizó en la calle, dispuestos a cruzar el puente en dirección a la catedral. Un grupo de arañas los atacó, pero se deshicieron de ellas sin apenas dificultad. Ladybug comprobó que, en efecto, se precipitaron sobre Cat Noir, prácticamente ignorando a su compañera. Cuando el camino quedó despejado, ella echó a correr hacia su destino... pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Cat no la seguía. Se volvió hacia él y lo descubrió contemplando el colegio horrorizado: el edificio estaba completamente envuelto en telas de araña.

–Han... quedado atrapados dentro –susurró con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Lo arreglaremos, Cat Noir. Pero para eso tenemos que purificar el akuma.

Pero él sacudió la cabeza.

–Puedo liberarlos ahora mismo con mi Cataclysm.

–¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? No creo que podamos acabar con el villano después en cinco minutos y, además, necesitarás tu poder contra él.

Cat Noir vaciló. Miró a Ladybug y después se volvió de nuevo hacia el colegio, angustiado.

–Pero ellos... están dentro. No puedo... no podemos dejarlos allí. ¿Y si han entrado las arañas?

La superheroína lo contempló sin comprender su actitud. Por supuesto que ella también estaba preocupada. En el colegio estaban también sus amigos, Alya, Nino... y Adrián. Pero sabía por experiencia que la mejor manera de ayudarlos era derrotar al villano cuanto antes para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Y entonces, de pronto, lo entendió: Cat Noir estaba preocupado por Marinette. Por _ella_.

Sintió que se derretía por dentro. Agradeció que la mirada de su compañero estuviese clavada en el edificio envuelto en telarañas, porque no pudo evitar que se reflejara en su rostro lo conmovida y enamorada que estaba. Se volvió hacia la catedral, y sus ojos se detuvieron en una araña que acarreaba afanosamente una presa envuelta en hilos de seda.

«Cuando las arañas de verdad hacen eso, normalmente lo que pretenden es comerse al bicho que han atrapado dentro, o como mínimo reservarlo para la cena», había dicho Cat Noir.

Y tomó una decisión.

–¿Sabes qué? Quédate a rescatar a los estudiantes, ya me adelanto yo para echar un vistazo y elaborar un plan. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Cat asintió, distraído, y Ladybug echó a correr antes de que él se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sabía que probablemente estaba cometiendo un grave error; pero la simple idea de que Cat terminara devorado por una araña era sencillamente algo que no podía soportar. Aunque todo volviera a la normalidad después, de ningún modo deseaba que sufriera aquella experiencia. «No es tan grave», se dijo a sí misma. «Otras veces me he enfrentado yo sola a los villanos akumatizados y he conseguido vencer sin él, o incluso contra él». Sabía que su compañero tenía tendencia a recibir todos los golpes, bien intencionadamente para protegerla a ella, bien de forma casual o por pura mala suerte. Pero aquel día Ladybug no estaba dispuesta a permitir que se enfrentara a una araña gigante que lo atacaría con mayor saña por el hecho de ser un hombre.

Llegó hasta la catedral, enganchó el yoyó en una gárgola y se impulsó hasta el tejado. Aterrizó en uno de los pocos lugares que no estaban cubiertos todavía por telarañas y miró a su alrededor. Las arañas más pequeñas la observaron un momento y después la ignoraron.

Ladybug vio entonces al akuma. Era una mujer de largo cabello negro y piel pálida como la de un fantasma. De cintura para abajo tenía cuerpo arácnido; sus patas se desplazaban sin dificultad sobre la tela que había tendido, amontonando contra la pared las presas que le iban entregando sus esbirros. Ladybug se estremeció. Había hecho bien manteniendo a Cat lejos de ella, pensó. La estudió con atención y vio un collar con forma de araña prendido en su cuello. «El akuma debe de estar ahí», pensó. Estudió la situación y calculó el movimiento. Solo necesitaba que la araña corriera hacia ella; entonces saltaría por encima de su cuerpo, aterrizaría en su espalda y le arrebataría el collar. Lo había hecho otras veces.

–¡Suelta a esa pobre gente, insecto repugnante! –la provocó.

Ella se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se estrecharon al verla.

–Ladybug. _Tú_ eres un insecto. Yo soy un arácnido.

–Oh. Cierto –reconoció la heroína–. Entonces...

Se calló de repente, porque la araña corría hacia ella... y tenía ocho patas... y era mucho más rápida de lo que había calculado en un principio.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a saltar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta la mujer akumatizada estaba ya sobre ella, envolviéndola en hilos de seda. Pataleó, intentando liberarse, pero era inútil. La araña la pegó a la pared y acercó su rostro al de Ladybug para mirarla a los ojos.

–Soy Viuda Negra –anunció–. Y voy a acabar con todos los hombres, porque las mujeres merecen heredar el mundo tras milenios de opresión patriarcal.

Ladybug se quedó mirándola.

–¿ _En serio_? ¿No haces esto porque un chico te ha roto el corazón o algo así?

–No necesitamos a los chicos. Y pensaba que tú tampoco, pero vaya... resulta que vienes sin tu gatito y caes en mi trampa a la primera de cambio. Me esperaba bastante más de ti, Ladybug.

Ella tuvo que reconocer que la mujer araña tenía razón. ¿Cómo era posible que la hubiese capturado con tanta facilidad? En otras ocasiones...

...En otras ocasiones, comprendió de pronto, Cat Noir había estado allí, distrayendo al villano para ganar tiempo, entorpeciendo sus pasos, retrasándolo. Y Ladybug se había acostumbrado a contar con aquellos segundos extra. Había dado por supuesto que los tenía y aquello había sido su perdición.

–Cat Noir y yo somos un equipo; trabajamos juntos, nos ayudamos el uno al otro y nos salvamos cuando estamos en apuros –trató de explicarle.

Viuda Negra torció el gesto, claramente disgustada.

–Pero yo soy una chica... como tú –siguió argumentando Ladybug, aún tratando de liberarse de la trampa de seda–. Suéltame y quizá podamos ser amigas –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Quizá lo haga. Pero primero te quitaré esos pendientes –añadió, alargando la mano hacia el rostro de la heroína.

Ella apartó la cara, tratando de evitar su contacto. Pero estaba atrapada y no podía escapar.

–No tan rápido, ochopatas –se oyó entonces una voz conocida–. ¿No quieres jugar un poco primero?

Y hubo un relámpago plateado y un grito, y de pronto Viuda Negra había retrocedido y entre ella y Ladybug estaba Cat Noir, enarbolando su bastón.

–¡Cat! –exclamó ella, encantada.

Él se volvió un momento para guiñarle un ojo.

–Ahora mismo te saco de ahí, milady. ¡Cataclysm! –gritó, y una espiral de destrucción bailó entre sus dedos.

Colocó la mano sobre el envoltorio de seda que aprisionaba a Ladybug y lo redujo a cenizas. Su poder deshizo también los hilos que lo mantenían unido a la red principal, y esta se tambaleó.

–¿Lista para la acción, LB? –dijo él, dedicándole una larga sonrisa.

Ladybug se apresuró a deshacerse de los restos de seda. Se disponía a responder, pero entonces vio que una legión de arañas se precipitaba sobre ellos.

–¡Cat Noir, retirada!

Los dos saltaron hacia atrás y se encaramaron al pináculo más alto de la catedral. Desde allí contemplaron a las arañas que trepaban hacia ellos.

–El akuma está en su collar –indicó Ladybug–. Pero no sé cómo podemos acercarnos a ella. Hay demasiadas arañas y esa tela es pegajosa y está por todas partes.

Cat sacudió la cabeza.

–Usa tu magia, milady. No se me ocurre una cosa.

–¡Lucky Charm! –gritó entonces ella, y unas enormes tijeras de podar aparecieron en sus manos.

–¿Te vas a dedicar a la jardinería? –preguntó él con una sonrisa.

Ladybug se encogió de hombros, desconcertada. Y entonces lo comprendió. Estudió con atención la tela de araña sobre la que se balanceaba Viuda Negra y señaló un punto.

–Necesito llegar hasta allí, Cat. ¿Puedes conducir a las arañas en sentido contrario?

–¡Dalo por hecho!

Y sin hacer más preguntas ni cuestionar sus instrucciones, Cat Noir se lanzó al ataque de nuevo.

Ladybug aguardó a que las arañas despejasen la zona y, cuando se aseguró de que Viuda Negra estaba distraída con las acrobacias y bravuconadas de su compañero, lanzó el yoyó y se impulsó hacia su destino.

Utilizó las tijeras de podar para cortar el grueso filamento de seda, y la tela se balanceó peligrosamente. Viuda Negra se volvió hacia ella con ojos relampagueantes.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –bramó.

«Necesito cortar otra cuerda», pensó la heroína. Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente hasta que localizó otro punto de apoyo. La mujer araña corrió hacia ella y, esta vez sí, Ladybug saltó a tiempo y se apartó de su trayectoria.

Segundos después se encontraba junto al segundo hilo.

–¡Ladybuuug, date prisa! –oyó que suplicaba Cat.

No miró hacia él para no distraerse, pero por el rabillo del ojo percibió que tenía a las arañas encima y lo estaban envolviendo en un capullo de hilo de seda.

Cortó el filamento.

Y toda la telaraña se vino abajo. Viuda Negra trató de mantener el equilibrio, pero cayó también, y sus patas se enredaron en los restos de la seda. Ladybug saltó sobre ella y le arrebató el colgante.

Instantes después, todo volvía a la normalidad: todas las telarañas desaparecieron, todos los hombres fueron liberados y una mariposa blanca se elevó hacia el cielo inocentemente, como si nunca hubiese hecho otra cosa que revolotear entre las flores.

La mujer araña volvía a ser una muchacha corriente y muy despistada, pero Ladybug apenas le prestó atención. Corrió a socorrer a su compañero, que se incorporaba sobre el tejado de la catedral, muy aliviado de verse libre otra vez.

Ladybug reprimió el impulso de abrazarlo. Le ofreció el puño en su lugar, rogando para que él no se diera cuenta de que temblaba ligeramente. Cat Noir se lo chocó con una sonrisa.

–¡Bien hecho! –exclamaron los dos.

–¿Estás... bien? –le preguntó entonces ella con cierta timidez.

Él sonrió, pero parecía avergonzado.

–Siento haberte dejado sola. He sido un inconsciente.

–No, yo he comenzado la misión sin ti. Debería haberte esperado, pero es que... –Se detuvo de pronto; no podía confesarle lo mucho que había temido por él–. ¿Rescataste a los estudiantes?

Cat negó con la cabeza, y una sombra de angustia atravesó su expresión.

–No llegué a hacerlo porque de pronto comprendí que tenías razón. Si malgastaba mi Cataclysm con ellos lo retrasaría todo mucho más. Si lo hubiese hecho no habría llegado a tiempo de rescatarte.

Su anillo parpadeó. Dos minutos para la transformación.

–Escucha, Cat –dijo entonces ella, inspirando hondo–, tenemos que hablar.

Él la miró sorprendido.

–¿Cómo? Pero...

–No ahora. –Vaciló un momento antes de añadir–. ¿Quedamos esta noche después de cenar, donde siempre? Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte.

–Claro, milady. Nos vemos esta noche, entonces.

Su anillo parpadeó otra vez, y él se despidió con una reverencia y se alejó de allí, saltando de tejado en tejado.

Ladybug lo vio marchar, inquieta.

* * *

Unos minutos después volvía a entrar en clase, de nuevo como Marinette. Llegó a oír la voz de Chloé quejándose de lo desagradable que había sido ver arañas por todas partes antes de que alguien se abalanzara sobre ella para abrazarla.

–¡Marinette!

La chica parpadeó desconcertada y se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que la persona que la estrechaba entre sus brazos era nada menos que Adrián. Inspiró hondo, tratando de decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras.

Él se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

–¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti!

Ella le devolvió la mirada, absolutamente perpleja.

–¿En serio?

De pronto, Adrián pareció darse cuenta de que Marinette no era la única que lo observaba con asombro. Enrojeció levemente, la soltó y se frotó la nuca con una sonrisa de disculpa.

–Bueno, todos estábamos preocupados por ti, por supuesto...

–Sí, claro que lo estábamos –intervino Alya–, pero por lo visto no tanto como tú, ¿eh?

–Salió corriendo del aula para buscarte mientras los demás nos escondíamos debajo de las mesas –añadió Nino.

Marinette no sabía qué decir. Adrián no sabía a dónde mirar.

–Bueno, yo... lo siento –pudo farfullar ella por fin; se devanó los sesos para recordar qué excusa le había ofrecido cuando había hablado con él como Ladybug–. Tropecé y me quedé atrás, y Ladybug me ayudó a buscar un refugio...

–¿Estuviste con Ladybug? –saltó Alya emocionada–. ¡Cuéntame! ¿Qué te dijo?

Para alivio de la pareja, sus compañeros parecieron olvidarse por el momento del extraño arrebato de Adrián y pasaron a comentar la actuación del superdúo. Kim relató horrorizado que las arañas lo habían sorprendido por la calle, lo habían envuelto en un capullo de seda y lo habían colgado del tejado de Notre Dame. Marinette escuchó, sonriendo para sí misma, aliviada por haber dejado de ser por fin el centro de atención.

Adrián permanecía a su lado, incapaz de separarse de ella. En su mente, sin embargo, resonaban las palabras que había pronunciado Ladybug poco antes de despedirse: «Tenemos que hablar».

* * *

 **NOTA: Bueno, bueno, pues ya tenemos a los tortolitos juntos y enfrentándose a sus primeras dificultades, jiji. En este capítulo ha habido por fin algo de acción y un poco de Ladrien, pero ellos (y sobre todo la autora) son cabezotas y se han empeñado en seguir adelante con su relación Marichat. ¿Es posible sin revelar su verdadera identidad? Ya lo veremos... ;)**

 **Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic y por vuestros comentarios :).**


	15. Secreto

Cuando Cat Noir llegó al lugar de la cita, Ladybug ya se encontraba allí, sentada sobre el tejado, con la espalda apoyada en una chimenea. Les gustaba aquel lugar porque estaba lo bastante recogido como para que nadie pudiera verlos desde la calle. Además, había unas vistas magníficas desde allí, con la torre Eiffel reluciendo mágicamente de fondo.

–Buenas noches, milady –dijo él, sentándose a su lado.

Ella sonrió. Su corazón latió un poco más deprisa al sentirlo tan cerca, pero no se movió.

–Buenas noches, Cat. Gracias por venir.

–Bueno, has dicho que era importante.

–Sí, yo... –Ladybug se detuvo un momento para ordenar sus ideas antes de proseguir–. Me gustaría que habláramos de la batalla de hoy.

–¿La batalla...? Ah, te refieres a que me quedé atrás. Lo sé, cometí un error y te he pedido disculpas...

–No, no, el error no fue solo tuyo, gatito. Pero no me refiero a eso. –Se volvió para mirarlo fijamente, rogando para que su expresión no traicionara sus sentimientos–. Había alguien dentro de ese edificio, ¿verdad? Alguien que te importa mucho.

Cat Noir se quedó helado.

–Siempre te esfuerzas mucho en proteger a la gente –continuó ella–, pero esta vez ha sido diferente. Era algo personal, ¿no es cierto?

–Yo...

–¿Tiene que ver con esas misteriosas citas nocturnas?

Cat Noir se ruborizó. Quiso decir algo, pero Ladybug siguió hablando, deprisa, porque no quería que se llevara una idea equivocada.

–No pretendo curiosear en tu vida privada. Es solo que... yo mejor que nadie sé lo difícil que es mantener secretos con las personas que nos importan... personas a las que queremos proteger...

–No sé a dónde quieres ir a parar, Ladybug. Sí, estoy saliendo con alguien. –Hizo una pausa y, como ella no dijo nada, preguntó–. ¿Te... importa?

–¡Por supuesto que sí! Tú eres mi compañero y mi mejor amigo, y quiero que seas feliz. –Esta vez fue ella quien calló un momento antes de preguntar–. ¿Eres feliz?

–¿Con ella, quieres decir? –La expresión de Cat Noir se suavizó–. Sí. Mucho.

El corazón de Ladybug latía salvajemente en el interior de su pecho. Se esforzó por reprimir el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo apasionadamente.

–Me alegro mucho, minino. De verdad. ¿Sabe... sabe ella que eres Cat Noir? –preguntó; conocía la respuesta, por supuesto, pero después de todo él no lo sabía.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Sé que hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, pero tengo que insistir porque es importante: nadie debe conocer tu identidad secreta, Cat. Nadie.

Él apretó los dientes.

–Ella me conoce como Cat Noir –confesó por fin–. No sabe quién es el chico que hay detrás de la máscara.

Ladybug fingió que se sorprendía.

–¿Has... iniciado una relación con una chica que ni siquiera sabe quién eres? ¿Cómo es posible?

–No sé, las cosas surgieron así –se defendió él–. En realidad no pretendía...

–¡Pero eso es una locura! En nuestra vida personal podemos tener amigos, familia, pareja... pero nadie debe saber nada sobre Ladybug y Cat Noir. Si alguien os ve juntos... ella estará en peligro y tú también.

–Lo sé, lo sé, y te aseguro que tenemos mucho cuidado. Soy muy consciente de que, si Lepidóptero llegara a descubrir nuestra relación, podría utilizarla a ella para llegar hasta mí. Y soy el primero interesado en mantenerla a salvo.

–¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo, si ella solo puede verte como Cat Noir? Tarde o temprano alguien os descubrirá y...

–No va a ser así para siempre –interrumpió él–. Ya sé que esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte; algún día le diré quién soy de verdad y...

–¡No! –exclamó ella muy alarmada–. Nadie debe saberlo nunca, Cat. Ni siquiera ella. –Colocó las manos en sus hombros y lo miró a los ojos–. Prométeme que no se lo dirás.

–¿Cómo dices? –Cat Noir se apartó, irritado; sus ojos verdes echaban chispas en la oscuridad–. Mira, nunca comprendí que no quisieras que te revelara a ti mi identidad, pero lo respeté. Lo que no puedo aceptar es que pretendas decidir también cómo debe ser mi relación con mi novia.

Ladybug cerró los ojos, preocupada. Aquello estaba yendo peor de lo que había previsto.

–Cálmate, Cat, por favor, déjame explicártelo. –Inspiró hondo y soltó de golpe–. ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó realmente en San Valentín?

Él se quedó quieto y la miró confundido.

–¿Me lo vas a contar por fin?

Ladybug asintió, aunque no tenía intención de contárselo todo. No pensaba decirle que lo había besado para deshacer el hechizo y, por encima de todo, nunca jamás le revelaría que había pretendido usar su poder letal contra ella.

Las palabras que había pronunciado Cat Noir aquel día todavía resonaban a veces en su memoria.

«Siempre me he preguntado qué pasaría si utilizara mi Cataclysm con alguien».

Sacudió la cabeza. Aquel no era Cat, se recordó. La flecha de Cupido Oscuro había transformado todo su amor en odio. Si la criatura resultante había acabado por ser tan violenta y malvada se debía a que el verdadero Cat Noir estaba repleto de amor y generosidad.

Pero había cosas que debía saber. Porque era necesario.

–Otras veces te han hechizado –empezó–, y se han apoderado de tu voluntad. Como hizo la Marionetista.

Cat Noir hizo una mueca al recordarlo.

–Pero con Cupido Oscuro fue diferente –continuó ella–. No eras una simple marioneta a las órdenes de un villano. Tú eras el villano. Las cosas que hacías... las hacías por voluntad propia. El hechizo de Cupido Oscuro hizo que desearas volverte contra mí, atacarme y hacerme daño.

Cat Noir se estremeció ante sus palabras.

–Yo... –empezó, pero ella lo interrumpió.

–No te lo estoy echando en cara, gatito –le dijo con dulzura–. Solo quiero que tengas en cuenta una cosa: si hubieses sabido mi verdadero nombre... si hubieses conocido mi identidad... se la habrías revelado a Lepidóptero ese mismo día.

Cat Noir la miró con horror. Ladybug sonrió amargamente.

–No habías pensado en eso, ¿verdad? Yo sí lo hago a menudo. No solo por ti, sino también por mí. Por esa razón no quiero saber quién eres. Si algún día me akumatizaran o me hechizaran de alguna manera... podría traicionarte. Tu otra vida, tu familia, tus amigos... son tu punto débil. No quiero conocerlo. No quiero ponerle las cosas fáciles a nuestro enemigo. Ni tener tanto poder para hacerte daño.

»Y por esa razón tu chica no debe saberlo tampoco.

Cat desvió la mirada y apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada.

–Seguro que ella nunca te traicionaría voluntariamente –prosiguió Ladybug–, pero los dos sabemos que Lepidóptero y sus villanos tienen medios para obligarnos a hacer cosas que no queremos hacer en realidad. La única manera de asegurarnos de que nuestras identidades siguen siendo secretas es... no revelando el secreto a nadie, Cat. A nadie. Porque no es solo un nombre o una cara. Se trata también de todas las personas a las que queremos y a las que pondríamos en peligro si nuestro enemigo descubriera que puede llegar hasta nosotros a través de ellas.

Cat Noir seguía callado. Ladybug lo miró de reojo y vio que había hundido los hombros, que tenía las orejas gachas y temblaba ligeramente.

–Lo siento, Cat –susurró.

Él negó con la cabeza.

–Tienes razón, Ladybug. Sé que probablemente me he metido en un lío y que debería haber hecho las cosas de otra manera con ella, pero... no se me ocurre cómo arreglarlo. No quiero romper con ella. No quiero perderla.

El corazón de Ladybug se estremecía de dolor. Parpadeó para retener las lágrimas y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Cat Noir, con suavidad.

–No vas a perderla –susurró–. Solo... tened mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Cat seguía sacudiendo la cabeza.

–¿Cómo voy a mantener una relación con alguien si ni siquiera puedo decirle quién soy?

Ladybug se mordió el labio inferior, angustiada.

–Encontraréis la manera –le dijo sin embargo–. Ella ya sabía lo que había cuando empezasteis a salir, ¿no es así? Todo el mundo sabe lo que implica salir con un superhéroe: máscaras, secretos, peligros. Igual que sabes que si sales con un policía tendrás que asumir que manejará armas a diario, y si sales con un piloto sabes que pasará mucho tiempo lejos de casa. Es así, no le des más vueltas. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

Los hombros de Cat se relajaron un poco. El chico volvió la cabeza hacia ella para mirarla a los ojos.

–¿Cómo es para ti, Ladybug? Las relaciones personales, quiero decir. ¿Alguna vez has salido con alguien...?

Ella se puso tensa.

–Ah, vamos, yo te he hablado de mi vida sentimental –se quejó él–. O más bien podría decirse que me has sacado la información prácticamente a la fuerza –añadió con una media sonrisa.

Ladybug suspiró.

–De acuerdo, tienes razón, supongo que te debo eso al menos. Es solo que... –Se detuvo un momento, eligiendo con cuidado las palabras–. Es complicado. Había un chico que me gustaba mucho, ¿sabes? Tengo motivos para creer que admira a Ladybug...

–Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

–Conoce mi identidad real. Somos amigos, en realidad. –Él la miraba con curiosidad, pero no la intenrrumpió–. Obviamente no sabe que yo soy Ladybug. P-podría haberme acercado a él como Ladybug..., pero eso solo habría complicado las cosas. Y yo quería que se fijara en mi verdadero yo, en la chica que hay detrás de la máscara, a la que ve todos los días en clase. Mucha gente admira a Ladybug, eso no tiene mérito. Pero quererme por cómo soy realmente... –Sacudió la cabeza–. Eso es mucho más difícil, supongo.

–No lo creo –respondió él con calor–. Eres una chica increíble, con o sin la máscara.

Ella sonrió.

–Gracias, minino. Pero el caso es que él me tenía a su alcance y no se fijó en mí. Así que creo que hice bien al no tratar de llamar su atención como Ladybug, porque... habría sido una mentira, después de todo.

Cat Noir lo pensó.

–No lo sé, bichito. No eres dos personas diferentes en realidad. Si alguien se enamora de una parte de ti no ama simplemente una máscara. Solo está un poco más cerca de quererte al cien por cien. –Frunció el ceño, pensativo–. Pero si no podemos revelar a nadie nuestra verdadera identidad –planteó–, ¿cómo vamos a encontrar algún día a alguien que nos quiera por completo?

«Yo ya lo he encontrado», quiso responder ella. Se sintió muy culpable de pronto. Porque él tenía razón: la había querido como Ladybug y ahora también como Marinette y, sin embargo, ella nunca podría conocer su otro yo para amarlo igual que amaba a Cat Noir.

–A lo mejor es otra de las cosas que implica ser un superhéroe. Máscaras, secretos, peligros y no poder entregarte por completo a la persona a la que quieres.

Cat Noir asintió, pensativo.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio un rato, el uno junto al otro. Por fin, Cat Noir dijo:

–Gracias por la charla, milady. Pero tengo que marcharme: mi princesa me espera.

Ladybug sintió una súbita calidez por dentro. Sonrió.

–Siento haber sido un poco brusca antes. No quería meterme en tus asuntos ni decirte cómo debes manejar tu vida privada, es solo que...

–No, tienes razón. ¿Sabes?, es un alivio poder hablar con alguien que comprende esta situación: la doble identidad, las medias verdades, el sentirse dividido entre dos vidas diferentes...

–Cuando quieras, gatito.

Se pusieron en pie para despedirse. Ladybug colocó de nuevo las manos sobre los hombros de Cat Noir y lo miró a los ojos.

–Protégela: que nadie os vea juntos –insistió–. Y protégete a ti mismo: no le des pistas sobre tu verdadera identidad.

Cat asintió.

–Entendido, milady. Gracias por ayudarme a comprenderlo.

Ladybug sonrió. Se despidió con un gesto, lanzó su yoyó y se fue, ligera como la brisa, balanceándose entre los tejados.

Cat Noir la vio marchar, pensativo.

* * *

Apenas un rato más tarde aterrizaba en el balcón de Marinette. Cuando entró en su habitación se sorprendió al ver que, a pesar de que era ya muy tarde, ella todavía llevaba ropa de calle y no se había acostado todavía.

–Siento el retraso –dijo, bajando las escaleras para reunirse con ella.

–No pasa nada –contestó Marinette, recibiéndolo con un beso y una sonrisa–. ¿Te quedas a dormir hoy también?

–Humm –respondió él, devolviéndole el beso y rodeando su cintura con los brazos para acercarla más a él.

Marinette se rió.

–Lo tomaré como un sí. Ponte cómodo, Cat. Voy a cambiarme. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes hambre?

–Tú siempre pensando en mi estómago, princesa.

–Hay que mantenerte bien alimentado. ¿Cómo vas a salvar París si no?

Lo besó de nuevo y salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo. Cat Noir echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta entonces de que ya no había posters de Adrián Agreste adornando las paredes.

Aquel descubrimiento produjo en él sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado sentía que ella ya había elegido, y lo había escogido a él, a Cat; lo cual significaba que había decidido ir en serio con aquella complicada relación que habían iniciado. Que estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse por él.

Por otra parte, también quería decir que la estaba perdiendo como Adrián. Que ella estaba renunciando a su compañero de clase y, por tanto, a la única posibilidad que ambos tenían de mantener en un futuro una relación convencional.

–Ya estoy aquí –anunció entonces Marinette, volviendo a entrar en la habitación.

Llevaba ya el pijama puesto y cargaba con una manta, un plato con comida y una botella de agua. Cat se apresuró a ayudarla.

–Sandwiches, quiche y croissants –comentó, dejando el plato sobre la mesa–. Desde luego, te has tomado en serio lo de alimentarme bien.

–Bueno, sé que hoy has tenido un día duro. Tienes que recuperar fuerzas.

–Ah, sí, las arañas. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti? Vi tu colegio envuelto en telarañas.

Ella le quitó importancia con un gesto.

–Soy una chica, estaba a salvo. Solo atacaban a los chicos, ¿recuerdas?

Cat asintió y señaló las paredes vacías.

–Hablando de chicos... veo que te has librado del señor Agreste –comentó.

Marinette se encogió de hombros.

–Era un paso lógico, después de todo.

Él la miró, alzando una ceja con una sonrisa sugerente.

–¿Vas a poner posters míos ahora? –preguntó–. Soy bastante fotogénico, ¿sabes?

Ella se rió.

–No lo dudo, gatito, pero... nadie debe saber que estamos juntos, ya lo sabes.

–Bueno, tengo muchas fans. Tú podrías ser una de ellas, no tiene por qué significar nada.

–Tengo un muñeco de Cat Noir que hice yo misma. ¿No te basta con eso?

–También hiciste uno de Evillustrator. Yo exijo un trato de favor.

Marinette se quedó mirándolo.

–¿En serio quieres que forre mi habitación con fotos tuyas? Eres un poco narcisista, ¿no?

Él le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

–Sí, pero eso tú ya lo sabías. No te hagas la sorprendida ahora.

Marinette se echó a reír. Se puso de puntillas para mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Quién necesita fotos pudiendo tener el original? –susurró, inclinándose hacia adelante para besarlo.

Cat sonrió, rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

–Vale, me has convencido. Nada de fotos, pues.

Marinette sonrió, lo besó de nuevo y después lo dejó para que diera buena cuenta de la cena. Cat Noir terminó el sandwich y la quiche, bebió un trago de agua y se reunió con ella en lo alto de las escaleras. Marinette, que ya se había metido en la cama, le tendió la manta que había traído.

–Es para ti –le dijo con cierta timidez–. He visto que nunca te metes bajo el edredón conmigo y no quiero que pases frío.

Cat enrojeció.

–E-es que no puedo quitarme los zapatos –farfulló–, y no quiero ensuciarte la ropa de cama. Lo de la manta es una buena idea, gracias.

Marinette sonrió. Cuando él se tendió a su lado y se tapó con la manta, ella se acurrucó junto a él con un suspiro.

–Sigo pensando que debe de ser muy incómodo dormir con el traje puesto.

–Es más cómodo de lo que parece –le aseguró él, abrazándola–. No es de cuero como mucha gente piensa.

–Por supuesto que no –respondió Marinette, sacudiendo la cabeza ante lo absurdo de la idea–. Si llevaras un traje de cuero apenas podrías moverte. –Le cogió la mano derecha y la alzó para verla bien–. Es un material extraño... muy elástico, similar a la licra. Pero mucho más resistente.

–El traje de Ladybug es del mismo material. Solo que rojo y negro.

–Sí, lo suponía.

Marinette acarició suavemente sus garras con la yema de los dedos. Siempre le había maravillado el control que Cat Noir tenía sobre su propio cuerpo, incluso sobre aspectos que eran exclusivos de su identidad superheroica, como su cola, sus orejas o aquellas uñas gatunas. Parecían muy afiladas y, sin embargo, jamás la había arañado con ellas por accidente. Tampoco la había golpeado nunca con su bastón, a pesar de que ella sí se las había arreglado para lanzarle el yoyó a la cabeza sin querer en alguna ocasión.

Lo notó tenso de pronto, y se dio cuenta entonces de que la mano que estaba acariciando era la misma en la que llevaba el anillo. Era normal que se sintiera incómodo, pensó; después de todo, aquella joya era su posesión más preciada, y mucha gente había tratado de arrebatársela sin éxito.

Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo mientras dejaba su mano con suavidad.

–¿Estás bien? ¿He hecho o dicho algo que te ha molestado?

Él la contemplaba con una expresión extraña. Sacudió la cabeza.

–No, es solo que... esa es la mano con la que invoco mi poder. El Cataclysm. A algunas personas les da un poco de respeto, ¿sabes? Recuerdo que una vez el mismo alcalde iba a darme la mano y prefirió coger la izquierda, solo por si acaso.

Marinette resopló indignada.

–Por favor. Como si tú fueras a hacerle daño a alguien a propósito.

Y para demostrarle que hablaba en serio, besó la palma de su mano lenta y tiernamente.

Él se derretía bajo su tacto, incapaz de creer que una chica como ella pudiese sentir tanto afecto por él.

–Marinette...

Ella lo miró, con aquellos enormes ojos azules repletos de franqueza y de cariño.

–¿Qué?

Cat Noir trató de reorganizar sus pensamientos.

–Apenas me conoces –pudo decir por fin–. ¿Cómo puedes saber... cómo puedes confiar en mí hasta ese punto?

Ella pensó un momento antes de responder. Finalmente acomodó de nuevo la cabeza sobre su pecho con un suspiro y dijo:

–Es verdad que no sé quién eres. Pero sé cómo eres. –Hizo una pausa y continuó–. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Quince, dieciséis...? No, espera, no me lo digas. No necesito saberlo. Pero eres un adolescente, ¿no? Como yo, como otros miles. Tienes tus momentos de ira o de angustia, te enfadas, sufres por amor, tienes conflictos familiares y sobrellevas la tormenta hormonal como todo el mundo. Y te han concedido el poder de destruir todo lo que tocas. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

–No –murmuró él, desconcertado.

Marinette suspiró de nuevo y se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Cualquiera en tu situación sería una bomba de relojería –le explicó–. Podría utilizar su poder para vengarse, para aprovecharse de otros o simplemente para desahogarse. Pero tú... eres un superhéroe. Ayudas a los demás. Salvas vidas anónimas sin tener por qué. Hay que tener el corazón muy grande para hacer lo que tú haces, Cat Noir. Para poseer el poder de la destrucción pura y utilizarlo para el bien. Sobre todo en una ciudad como esta... en la que cualquiera, en un momento de debilidad, podría convertirse en un supervillano. Pero tú nunca caes en la tentación. Porque eres esencialmente bueno. Y por eso te quiero –concluyó, besándolo en la mejilla.

Cat Noir se había quedado sin palabras. Quiso abrazarla y besarla hasta perder el sentido, pero aún no terminaba de creer que mereciera aquellos elogios.

–No soy tan bueno como piensas –murmuró–. La última nochebuena... –Dudó un momento antes de continuar–. En fin, me agobié en casa, me transformé en Cat Noir y salí a dar una vuelta. Estaba tan furioso que invoqué mi Cataclysm y...

–¿Qué? –susurró ella en voz muy baja.

–Estuve a punto de destruir el árbol de navidad de la plaza –confesó él en el mismo tono.

Marinette calló un momento, sorprendida, mientras evocaba los detalles de aquella noche.

–Pero no lo hiciste –dijo por fin–. Destruiste en su lugar un panel publicitario... con la cara de Adrián Agreste –recordó de pronto.

Cat Noir enrojeció.

–¡N-no fue a propósito! Es que estaba justo junto al árbol, pero no fue nada personal, lo juro. Después de todo, la cara de Agreste está en todas partes. Pero ¿cómo lo sabías tú?

–Todos estuvimos buscando a Adrián esa noche –respondió ella–. No estaba en casa y su padre creía que lo habían secuestrado. Yo pasé por la plaza y vi los restos del panel. Supe que habías pasado por allí, pero pensé que estarías luchando contra algún supervillano. Nunca imaginé... que te hubieses sentido tan mal en nochebuena. Lo siento mucho, gatito.

–No es culpa tuya. Apenas me conocías entonces, princesa.

«Pero yo fui a verte esa noche», recordó él. «Y te vi a través de la ventana de tu casa, celebrando la navidad con tu familia... sonriendo, tan feliz...»

Se quedó sin aliento al comprender que no había ido a la panadería por casualidad. Obviamente no podía visitar a Ladybug... pero se había acercado a casa de Marinette en primer lugar... antes que a la de Nino o incluso a la de Chloé. «Mi corazón ya sabía que sentía algo por ella», pensó de pronto.

–Entonces ¿estás intentando convencerme de que eres un ser malvado porque una vez casi destrozaste un árbol de navidad? –resumió Marinette con una sonrisa.

–Bueno, si lo planteas así...

Ella se alzó para besarlo en los labios, aún sonriendo.

–No creo que tengas un lado malote en realidad, minino. Creo que eres un verdadero héroe, por dentro y por fuera. Y confío en ti.

Cat Noir le devolvió el beso, mientras un pensamiento trataba de desarrollarse perezosamente en algún rincón de su mente: «¿Un lado malote? Yo dije eso, ¿verdad? Me suena que sí, pero... hummm, besos... »

Y la idea se esfumó como el rocío al amanecer.

No tardaron mucho en apagar la luz. Se acurrucaron el uno junto al otro, pero Marinette notaba que Cat Noir seguía inquieto.

–¿De verdad no te importa no saber quién soy? –susurró él en la oscuridad.

«He puesto mi vida en tus manos innumerables veces sin saber quién eras», quiso responderle ella. «Por eso sé que puedo confiarte también mi corazón».

–Algún día Ladybug y tú derrotaréis a Lepidóptero y todo será diferente –respondió con dulzura–. Pero por ahora las cosas deben seguir así. Lo comprendo y lo acepto, Cat. No le des más vueltas.

Él no dijo nada. Solo la besó suavemente en la frente y, al cabo de un rato, Marinette oyó que volvía a ronronear. Lo abrazó con más fuerza. Quizá Cat Noir aún no lo comprendiera del todo, pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de protegerlo. Aunque tuviera que renunciar a conocer su verdadera identidad o a soñar con una vida normal a su lado.


	16. Pareja

Los días siguientes transcurrieron en una cómoda rutina a la que los dos acabaron por acostumbrarse. Adrián y Marinette se veían todos los días en clase, y el chico iba aprendiendo poco a poco a mantener sus sentimientos bajo control. No confiaba todavía en que su corazón no acabara traicionándolo de alguna manera, por lo que se limitaba a quedarse cerca de Marinette en silencio. Nino no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado en la actitud de su mejor amigo; los ojos de Adrián no se apartaban de Marinette y su cuerpo se veía misteriosamente arrastrado hacia ella, como si se tratase de un imán. Pero se mantenía siempre a una prudente y respetuosa distancia y ni siquiera trataba de llamar su atención. Parecía que le bastaba simplemente con estar cerca de ella, y Nino supuso que necesitaría tiempo para decidir cómo realizar su primer movimiento. De modo que lo acompañaba para que su atracción hacia Marinette no lo pusiera en evidencia antes de tiempo; y así, lo que antes eran dos parejas de amigos se convirtió, de forma natural, en una pequeña pandilla. Alya, Nino, Adrián y Marinette empezaron a ir juntos a todas partes, a charlar en los recreos y en los descansos, a esperarse unos a otros para salir o para entrar en clase. Marinette se acostumbró también a la cordial y silenciosa presencia de Adrián cerca de ella. Todavía la intimidaba un poco, pero era agradable poder charlar con él como buenos amigos, y se sentía bien a su lado.

Por las noches, Ladybug y Cat Noir se reunían para patrullar por la ciudad. Normalmente eran recorridos breves, a menudo una simple carrera por los tejados, a veces alguna charla en su lugar favorito, mientras contemplaban París iluminado a sus pies. La relación entre ellos se había vuelto mucho más fluida desde su enfrentamiento con Viuda Negra y su conversación posterior. Cat Noir se mostraba más relajado con Ladybug; había dejado de flirtear con ella y ya no invadía su espacio vital sin motivo aparente. Seguía dedicándole cumplidos de vez en cuando, pero se trataba más bien de una broma amistosa; ella lo entendía así y se permitía responder del mismo modo, porque sentía que ya no tenía ninguna necesidad de pararle los pies. Cat Noir no esperaba nada de Ladybug porque amaba a otra chica, y a Ladybug, de todas formas, ya no la molestaban sus atenciones.

Mucha gente los vio aquellos días, saltando como centellas en la noche, siempre juntos y perfectamente compenetrados. Se especuló mucho con la posibilidad de que, por fin, el amor hubiese cuajado entre los miembros del superdúo. Pero nadie lograba nunca sorprenderlos en actitud cariñosa. Daba la sensación, más bien, de que habían dejado de ser simplemente compañeros para convertirse en los mejores amigos.

Cuando terminaban la patrulla, Ladybug corría de vuelta a casa. Siempre se las arreglaba para entretener a Cat Noir de alguna forma para retrasarlo y evitar así que llegase a su balcón antes que ella. Y, cuando el chico por fin se presentaba, Marinette estaba ya esperándolo para cubrirlo de besos.

Se habían acostumbrado tan rápido a dormir juntos que ya no concebían la posibilidad de pasar la noche de otra manera. Se acurrucaban bajo las mantas, bien abrazados, se besaban o hablaban de cualquier cosa antes de rendirse al sueño. A menudo, Marinette acariciaba el pelo de Cat hasta hacerlo ronronear. Le gustaba verlo contento y relajado. Sentía que se lo debía de alguna manera, por todas las veces que se había sacrificado por ella, por todas aquellas ocasiones en que lo había mantenido a distancia como Ladybug. Su amor por él crecía día a día, y se había hecho a sí misma la firme promesa de protegerlo y hacerlo feliz en la medida en que pudiera. Sabía que a él lo preocupaba todavía el hecho de no poder revelarle su verdadera identidad y que se sentía culpable, como si no estuviese siendo del todo honesto en aquella relación; y Marinette se esforzaba mucho en mostrarle su cariño incondicional, en calmar sus miedos y en hacerlo sonreír.

Le encantaba su risa. Le parecía el sonido más maravilloso del mundo. Sentía que podía volver a enamorarse de él una y otra vez solo con oírlo reír.

Cat Noir, por su parte, se sentía también cada vez más cautivado por Marinette, por sus caricias, por su sonrisa, por su sentido del humor y su gran corazón. El mejor momento del día para él era cuando cerraba los ojos y se abandonaba al sueño mientras estrechaba a la chica entre sus brazos, acariciando su cabello y escuchando el suave sonido de su respiración. Entonces tenía la impresión de que todas las piezas del universo se habían colocado por fin en su lugar. De que todas las cosas que tenía que hacer y todos los lugares en los que debía estar eran asuntos secundarios comparados con la indescriptible felicidad de sostener el cálido cuerpo de Marinette junto al suyo.

Cuando sonaba la alarma por la mañana y Cat Noir debía despedirse de ella, los dos sentían que el mundo se apagaba un poco hasta que volvían a abrazarse por la noche. Para Marinette era más duro, porque tenía por delante muchas horas de clase antes de volver a reunirse con él como Ladybug. Cat Noir por su parte, sabía que en apenas un rato la vería de nuevo en el colegio y aquella perspectiva lo ayudaba a sobrellevar mejor la separación.

Cada uno por su lado estaba convencido de pasar la mitad del tiempo lejos de la persona a la que amaba.

Lo cierto era que estaban permanentemente juntos, día y noche.

Pero no lo sabían.

* * *

–Mira esta foto, Marinette. ¿Dirías que están juntos?

Marinette observó con atención la pantalla del teléfono de Alya. La imagen mostraba a dos figuras sentadas sobre un tejado, charlando amigablemente bajo la luz de la luna.

–Bueno, están juntos –señaló–. En el mismo tejado.

–No, quiero decir juntos-juntos. Como pareja.

–Déjame ver –se inmiscuyó Nino, quitándole el móvil para ver la foto.

Habían ocupado uno de los bancos del patio. Marinette estaba sentada entre Alya y Adrián, que parecía más centrado en su libro de ciencias que en la conversación que mantenían sus amigos. El chico, sin embargo, era muy consciente de la presencia de Marinette a su lado. Si se movía un poco podría rozarla, y disfrutaba internamente de aquella deliciosa sensación de cercanía.

Nino, por su parte, se había quedado de pie junto a Alya, con la espalda apoyada en la pared mientras examinaba la pantalla con interés.

–No sé qué decirte –respondió por fin–. Parece que hay buen rollo entre ellos, pero vamos... solo están sentados juntos. Como Adrián y Marinette ahora mismo –dejó caer.

–Ya, bueno –farfulló Marinette un poco ruborizada–, pero te olvidas de un pequeño detalle: nosotros nunca nos subiríamos a un tejado, menudo vértigo.

Adrián sonrió sin levantar la cabeza del libro. Temía que, si se volvía para mirar a Marinette, estallaría en carcajadas.

Porque apenas unos días antes la había llevado en volandas por los tejados de París en aquella primera cita que le había prometido. Marinette había tenido la precaución de vestirse completamente de negro, con una sudadera con capucha que ocultaba sus rasgos y, aunque un transeúnte los había grabado de lejos, apenas se apreciaba un borrón oscuro en mitad de la noche.

Una vez lejos de miradas indiscretas, Cat Noir y Marinette habían compartido un pequeño picnic en lo alto de un edificio desde el que se veía una magnífica vista de París. Y el superhéroe estaba bastante seguro de que su novia lo había disfrutado mucho. Ni rastro de vértigo, cosa que a él le había sorprendido agradablemente.

–La foto es muy buena, sin embargo –siguió diciendo Nino–. ¿Es del chico que conocimos la semana pasada?

–Sí, y me ha mandado varias más. Luego te las enseñaré.

–¿De quién habláis? –quiso saber Marinette.

Alya le contó entonces el encuentro que habían tenido con Alexandre la noche en que Ladybug y Cat Noir habían detenido a los ladrones de joyerías.

–Es un fotógrafo profesional –explicó–, y muy fan del superdúo. Estoy segura de que, si hay algo entre esos dos, Alexandre será el primero en fotografiarlo.

Adrián no dijo nada, pero tomó nota mentalmente para andarse con cuidado.

–¿Por qué os interesa tanto saber si Ladybug y Cat Noir son o no pareja? –preguntó Marinette contrariada–. Es su vida privada, quizá deberíamos dejarlos en paz.

–Bueno, sí, tal vez –concedió Alya–. Y hablando de parejas... ¿ya sabes con quién vas a ir al baile?

Marinette se sobresaltó, desconcertada por el súbito cambio de tema.

–¿El b-baile?

–Sí, el baile para el cual diseñaste un arrebatador vestido rojo que sé muy bien que te mueres por llevar.

El corazón de Adrián latió con más fuerza. «El vestido es de color rojo», pensó con la boca seca. También él se moría por vérselo puesto.

–Creo que lo guardaré para otra ocasión, Alya –respondió Marinette–, porque no voy a ir al baile.

–Qué dices, claro que irás. Vamos a ir todos, ¿a que sí? –preguntó, mirando a sus amigos.

Adrián asintió distraído, como si el asunto apenas le interesara; pero escuchaba con atención, pendiente de las respuestas de Marinette.

–Yo tengo que ir, soy el DJ –les recordó Nino; miró a Alya, alzando las cejas sugerentemente antes de añadir–. Espero que a mi encantadora pareja no le importe que no pueda prestarle la atención que merece.

–Tu encantadora pareja estará ocupada haciendo grabaciones para el blog del colegio, muchas gracias –replicó Alya–. ¿Lo ves, Marinette? No puedes quedarte en casa. Si es porque no tienes pareja todavía, te buscaremos una. Seguro que hay muchos chicos que están encantados de acompañarte. –Y le dio un leve codazo a Nino.

Este captó la indirecta y entró al trapo:

–Como Adrián, por ejemplo. ¿Verdad que sí, tío?

Él levantó la cabeza de golpe, súbitamente sonrojado.

–Yo... –empezó, pero Marinette lo interrumpió:

–Dejad a Adrián en paz. Él va a ir con Chloé.

–¿¡Qué!? –saltó el chico, alarmado–. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Marinette lo miró extrañada.

–Es lo que ella va diciendo a todo el mundo. ¿No es verdad?

–No me ha preguntado mi opinión al respecto –replicó Adrián, ceñudo.

Tendría que hablar seriamente con ella, se dijo. Había hecho mal en dejarlo pasar durante tanto tiempo.

–¿Lo ves? –insistió Nino–. Si no quieres ir con Chloé, lo mejor es que busques otra pareja rápido, tío. Y ya has oído: Marinette está disponible.

–Dejad de intentar emparejarnos o me enfadaré muy en serio –gruñó Marinette, ante el asombro de Alya y Nino–. ¿No veis que estáis incomodando a Adrián? Y yo ya he dicho que no voy a ir al baile, así que no insistáis.

–A mí... no me importaría ir contigo –dijo entonces Adrián, con timidez.

«Es más: me gustaría mucho», añadió para sí mismo. Pero no podía decirlo sin más o, al menos, no con Alya y Nino delante. Aquello era algo entre él y Marinette.

Ella se volvió hacia él, sorprendida. De nuevo, la intensa mirada de Adrián parecía traspasarla. El corazón le latió un poco más deprisa.

–¿Qué dices, Marinette? –preguntó él con una sonrisa–. ¿Serías mi pareja?

Alya y Nino aguardaron, conteniendo el aliento. Pero Marinette apartó la vista y sacudió la cabeza.

–Yo... no puedo –confesó por fin en voz baja.

–¿¡Qué!? –estalló Alya, perpleja–. ¿He oído bien? ¿Le acabas de dar calabazas a Adrián Agreste? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

–¡Por supuesto que no! –se apresuró a responder Marinette, alarmada, mientras Adrián enrojecía todavía más–. ¡Y haz el favor de hablar en voz más baja! Es que no puedo ir, de verdad. Yo... –Tragó saliva antes de confesar, con la mirada gacha–. Tengo novio.

–¿¡Qué!? –repitió Alya.

Mientras Marinette trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga y, sobre todo, de evitar que llamara tanto la atención, Nino miró a Adrián de reojo. Le sorprendió comprobar que el chico no parecía triste, ni siquiera decepcionado ante aquella inesperada noticia. Se limitaba a observar a Marinette con cierta curiosidad. «A lo mejor he malinterpretado las señales», pensó. Habría jurado que a su amigo le gustaba ella, pero quizá se había equivocado después de todo.

–Bueno, vale, tienes novio –resumió Alya, cruzándose de brazos–. ¿Por qué yo no me he enterado hasta ahora?

–Porque llevamos poco tiempo juntos y porque quiero llevar el asunto con discreción, muchas gracias –replicó ella, ceñuda.

–Pero ¿quién es? ¿Cómo es? ¿Cuánto y cómo empezasteis a salir?

–¿No has oído lo que te acabo de decir?

Alya respiró hondo.

–Bien, pero sigo sin entenderlo. Si tienes novio, ¿por qué no vas al baile con él?

Marinette se sonrojó.

–Porque está ocupado ese día y no puede acompañarme.

–Pero puedes ir igualmente –intervino Adrián–. ¿Qué hay de malo en asistir a una fiesta con tus amigos?

–Eso mismo digo yo –asintió Alya–. No le molestará que salgas a divertirte con tus amigos, ¿verdad? No será de esa clase de chicos...

–¿Qué? ¡En absoluto! –respondió Marinette–. Ni siquiera le he hablado lo del baile. Es solo que... no sé, no me hace tanta ilusión si no puedo ir con él.

–Ooooh, Marinette –sonrió Alya, abrazándola, mientras Adrián se derretía por ella.

–¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? –logró preguntar.

–Porque no quiero que se sienta culpable por no poder acompañarme –respondió ella–. Tiene una vida muy... ocupada, y sé que le sabe mal no poder dedicarme más tiempo.

–Ven con nosotros de todos modos –propuso Adrián, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros–. Sé que preferirías ir con él, pero sería una pena que te perdieras la fiesta. Seguro que nos lo pasaremos bien. ¿Qué dices?

La mirada de Marinette se había quedado prendida en los ojos verdes del chico. Ella era consciente de que se había sonrojado ligeramente. «Adrián quiere que vaya con él al baile», pensó. Aunque solo fuera por librarse de Chloé; aunque la idea hubiese partido de Nino en primer lugar; aunque Adrián no pareciera decepcionado al enterarse de que estaba saliendo con otro. El caso era que él quería que Marinette fuera su pareja. Ella y no otra.

Desvió la mirada.

–Lo siento, Adrián. No es por ti, es solo que... –Hizo una pausa y concluyó–. No puedo.

Sí era por él, pero no podía decírselo. Tal vez a Cat Noir no le molestaría que fuera al baile con el mismo chico cuyas fotos habían forrado las paredes de la habitación de Marinette hasta hacía apenas unos días; probablemente lo comprendería y quizá hasta la animaría a asistir a la fiesta. Pero a ella no le parecía bien.

Porque no podía evitar que Adrián todavía le gustase un poco.

–No pasa nada –respondió él con una sonrisa–. Piénsatelo de todas formas, ¿vale? Sería una pena que ese precioso vestido rojo quedase sin estrenar –añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Marinette se sonrojó todavía más.

«No puedo ir con él, no puedo», pensó. «No sería justo para Cat».

En aquel momento sonó el timbre, y los cuatro amigos se levantaron para ir a clase. Las chicas se adelantaron, y Adrián contempló, todavía sonriendo, cómo Alya se colgaba del brazo de Marinette y le decía:

–Y ahora me lo vas a contar todo sobre ese misterioso enamorado tuyo.

–Alyaaaa...

–Todo lo que puedas, por supuesto.

Nino le dio un suave codazo a su amigo.

–¿Estás bien, tío? –le preguntó.

Él lo miró con cierta sorpresa.

–Sí, ¿por qué?

Nino redujo la marcha para alejarse un poco más de Alya y Marinette.

–Pues porque Marinette... ya sabes, está saliendo con otro y todo eso –respondió en voz baja.

Adrián no supo qué decir, y Nino se apresuró a añadir:

–Yo no lo sabía, te lo juro, y Alya parece que tampoco. Si no, no te hubiésemos puesto en esta situación.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–Da igual, no pasa nada.

Nino se quedó mirándolo.

–¿Tú lo sabías? Lo de que tiene novio y eso.

–Lo sospechaba.

–Jo, tío, ahora me siento peor. Por eso no le habías pedido salir todavía, ¿verdad?

Adrián se detuvo en seco y se volvió para mirarlo.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero pedirle salir?

Su amigo resopló.

–Venga, Adrián, que no nací ayer. He visto cómo la miras. Ya no te alejas de ella si puedes evitarlo.

–¿Crees que alguien más lo ha notado? –preguntó él, preocupado.

–Alya tiene sus sospechas también. Qué mala pata, tío, cuando por fin te fijas en ella resulta que ya tiene novio. Se pasó un montón de tiempo colada por ti, ¿lo sabías?

Adrián asintió en silencio con gesto serio. Nino resopló.

–Jo, qué mal. ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

–¿Ahora? –Adrián se volvió para mirarlo, sorprendido–. Nada, ¿qué quieres que haga? Marinette tiene novio y yo soy solo un amigo, y ya está. Fin de la historia.

–Pero...

–Mira, no te preocupes tanto por mi vida sentimental. Estoy bien, de verdad. Mientras ella lo esté –concluyó en voz baja.

–Jo, tío... –volvió a repetir Nino, desolado.

Adrián sonrió.

–No sufras por mí, Nino. Todo está bien. Además –añadió guiñándole un ojo–, no he descartado que pueda llevarla al baile después de todo.

Su amigo lo miró, interrogante, pero Adrián no dijo más.

Porque había empezado a elaborar un plan para que la noche del baile fuera absolutamente inolvidable para Marinette y para él.


	17. Ladynoir

Todo había comenzado con un atasco que había retenido a Julien una hora y media en la autovía. Después se había enzarzado en una discusión con un motorista que había tratado de adelantarlo por la derecha en los Campos Elíseos. Como llegaba muy tarde al trabajo había tratado de aparcar en el primer sitio disponible; pero era demasiado estrecho para su coche y había arañado sin querer la puerta trasera con la furgoneta que estaba estacionada justo a su izquierda.

De modo que ya estaba bastante furioso cuando se acercó el guardia de tráfico a ponerle una multa por estacionar en zona de carga y descarga fuera del horario autorizado.

Así que, en el fondo, a Julien no le sorprendió ver una mariposa negra revoloteando a su alrededor. A decir verdad, la estaba esperando.

* * *

Para cuando Ladybug y Cat Noir hicieron acto de presencia, Mad Driver ya había hecho desaparecer a todos los vehículos de la avenida y había transformado las calles del centro en una especie de circuito de Fórmula 1 para su impresionante coche de carreras de color rojo, grande como un tanque y veloz como una centella.

–Vaya, sí que tiene prisa –comentó Cat Noir al ver pasar el coche justo por debajo de ellos–. ¿A dónde se supone que va?

–A ningún sitio, al parecer –respondió Ladybug–. Solo da vueltas, y tiene un arma que hace desaparecer a todos los vehículos con los que se encuentra. Parecida al rayo del robot de Gamer, ¿recuerdas?

Cat Noir frunció el ceño, pensativo.

–¿Sólo la toma con los vehículos? ¿No les hace nada a los peatones?

–¿Aparte de amenazar con atropellarlos, quieres decir? Ese coche es una bestia parda, Cat. Y va endiabladamente rápido.

–Me conformo con que no vuele como el coche de Rogercop –dijo él con un estremecimiento–. No tengo intención de volver a caer al vacío sin paracaídas.

–Pero, aunque no vuele, ¿cómo vamos a detenerlo? Si no lo paramos, no podemos quitarle el objeto que contiene el akuma. Ni siquiera podemos tratar de adivinar dónde se esconde.

Los dos se quedaron un momento contemplando desde el tejado cómo el coche de Mad Driver se embalaba por la avenida y efectuaba un peligroso giro que hizo rechinar sus neumáticos.

–Si pudiésemos tejer una tela de araña como las de Viuda Negra podríamos tratar de atraparlo al vuelo –dijo entonces Cat, y Ladybug chasqueó los dedos.

–¡Eso es exactamente lo que haremos! –respondió con una sonrisa.

Cat Noir la miró, inseguro.

–Eres una mariquita, no una araña –le recordó.

–Pero aun así puedo tejer redes. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando intentamos detener el vehículo invisible del Mimo?

Cat se rascó la cabeza, pensativo.

–Ya sé lo que dices y es verdad que no funcionó mal del todo. Pero aquel coche iba a una velocidad normal, y el de Mad Driver probablemente alcance los trescientos kilómetros por hora. ¿Crees que tu red podrá resistir?

Ladybug contempló su yoyó evaluadoramente.

–Enseguida lo comprobaremos

De modo que los dos superhéroes saltaron a la calle y comenzaron a preparar su trampa. Ladybug trenzó la cuerda del yoyó entre dos farolas, una a cada lado de la calzada, hasta tejer con ella una red que esperaba que fuera lo bastante resistente como para frenar a Mad Driver. Mientras tanto, Cat Noir acudió al encuentro del villano.

–¡Eh, piloto de pacotilla! –lo llamó–. ¿Quieres mi prodigio? ¡Ven a buscarlo!

Probablemente Mad Driver no podía oírlo desde el interior de su vehículo; pero lo vio al pasar junto a él, pisó el freno, dio un volantazo y giró el coche en dirección al superhéroe. Cat Noir echó a correr cuando el coche aceleró tras él. Avanzó por la calle utilizando su bastón como pértiga para ir más deprisa, pero tuvo que saltar a lo alto de un edificio para evitar que Mad Driver lo atropellara.

No hizo falta más, de todos modos. Al final de la calle lo aguardaba Ladybug con su trampa preparada. El villano vio la malla tendida entre las dos farolas y quiso frenar... pero no tuvo tiempo de corregir el movimiento, y el coche rojo se estrelló de lleno contra la red.

Ladybug tiró con todas sus fuerzas de la cuerda del yoyó cuando esta se tensó con el empuje del vehículo.

–¡Ahora, Cat! –gritó.

Su compañero saltó sobre el coche para abrir la puerta desde arriba. Momentos después había sacado a rastras al piloto del interior y forcejeaba contra él. Ladybug recogió la cuerda del yoyó y el vehículo, liberado ya de la red pero todavía en movimiento, salió disparado hacia delante dando vueltas sobre sí mismo hasta se estrelló contra un edificio unos veinte metros más allá y estalló en llamas.

–¡Sí! ¡Toma ya! –exclamó Ladybug, victoriosa.

El ruido de la explosión desconcertó a Cat Noir, que se dio la vuelta un momento para ver qué estaba sucediendo; Mad Driver aprovechó entonces para saltar hacia atrás y alejarse de él. El superhéroe se volvió para mirarlo y lo vio oprimiendo un pequeño botón de su casco. Corrió hacia él para tratar de detenerlo... y de pronto Mad Driver estaba otra vez montado en un nuevo coche de carreras, en esta ocasión de color amarillo.

Cat Noir se detuvo en seco, sorprendido.

–¿¡De dónde ha salido ese coche!? –oyó que Ladybug gritaba tras él.

Se volvió hacia ella.

–¡El casco, Ladybug! ¡El akuma está en el casco!

Y entonces la superheroína vio, como a cámara lenta, que Mad Driver pisaba a fondo el acelerador de su nuevo vehículo y se abalanzaba sobre Cat Noir...

–¡Cat, cuidado! –chilló.

El chico se giró rápidamente e hizo ademán de apartarse... pero el coche fue más rápido.

Ladybug gritó de nuevo cuando el frontal del vehículo embistió con violencia el cuerpo de Cat Noir, arrojándolo a un lado de la carretera. Mad Driver giró el volante inmediatamente después para dirigirse hacia Ladybug, pero ella no pudo reaccionar. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el cuerpo inerte y desmadejado de Cat Noir tendido en el suelo, esperando verlo incorporarse de un momento a otro.

Pero no se movía.

No se movía.

Ladybug saltó a un lado justo en el último momento, y el coche pasó de largo junto a ella. «Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo», pensó desesperada. Quería correr junto a Cat Noir, asegurarse de que estaba bien y no apartarse de su lado hasta que lo viera abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Pero antes tenía que deshacerse del villano. Si no lo hacía, cualquier cosa que le hubiese sucedido a Cat sería irreversible.

No había tiempo que perder.

–¡Lucky Charm! –gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Inmediatamente se encontró con una caja de clavos entre las manos.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Echó a correr por la calzada y enseguida oyó el rugido del motor de Mad Driver tras ella. Dejó caer los clavos a su paso, esperando que el villano no se percatara de la jugada hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Lanzó su yoyó y se elevó hasta un edificio cercano para apartarse del camino del coche, cuyas ruedas pasaron por encima de los clavos a toda velocidad.

Ladybug oyó un reventón, luego otro. Y Mad Driver perdió el control.

Tuvo que saltar del vehículo en marcha antes de que este chocara con violencia contra un panel publicitario. Rodó por el suelo y se llevó las manos al casco para invocar otro coche... pero Ladybug no se lo permitió. Se arrojó sobre él con toda su furia y su desesperación, derribándolo, y le arrebató el casco de la cabeza. Después golpeó el objeto contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, una y otra vez... hasta que consiguió hacer salir al akuma de su interior.

Una vez que hubo purificado la mariposa lanzó al aire la caja de clavos, ya vacía, que había guardado como si fuera su más preciado tesoro.

–¡Prodigiosa Ladybug! –gritó con la garganta seca.

No esperó a ver cómo su magia curativa lo devolvía todo a la normalidad. Sus pendientes parpadearon con el primer aviso, pero ella no les prestó atención. Echó a correr hacia Cat Noir, se arrodilló a su lado y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, angustiada.

–Cat..., Cat, por favor, abre los ojos, háblame, hazme una señal... –susurró, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.

Pero él seguía inconsciente, y por un momento Ladybug temió que el brutal golpe que había sufrido hubiese tenido consecuencias irreparables que ni siquiera su magia pudiera arreglar.

Ahogando un sollozo, Ladybug apoyó la cabeza del chico contra su pecho, acariciándole el cabello mientras susurraba:

–Por favor, por favor, Cat, abre los ojos, no me dejes...

Entonces él se estremeció y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Ladybug se separó un poco de él para examinar su rostro, devorada por la preocupación.

–¿Cat Noir? Cariño, ¿cómo estás? –le preguntó con dulzura.

Por fin, los párpados de él temblaron.

–¿Mari... nette? –fue capaz de murmurar.

Ladybug emitió un sonido que fue a medias sollozo y a medias carcajada, tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos y empezó a cubrirlo de besos.

–Estás bien, estás bien –susurró–. Oh, Cat, creí que te había perdido. Por un momento pensé...

No fue capaz de terminar, porque no había palabras que describieran el horror y la ansiedad que había experimentado al verlo yaciendo inmóvil sobre el asfalto. De modo que lo besó en los labios con toda la intensidad del amor que sentía por él.

De la garganta de Cat Noir brotó un sonido curioso, a medias suspiro, a medias jadeo; pero le devolvió el beso antes de abrir por fin los ojos y quedarse mirándola con desconcierto.

–¿Ladybug?

Y fue entonces cuando ella comprendió que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Lo contempló horrorizada unos instantes, y entonces la alarma de su prodigio sonó por segunda vez. Ladybug volvió a la realidad y retomó las riendas de la situación.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes levantarte? –le preguntó en tono profesional, como si no acabara de besar sus labios apasionadamente–. ¿O necesitas ayuda?

Cat sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Qué... qué ha pasado? –preguntó, con una nota de pánico en su voz.

Probablemente le estaba preguntando por el beso, pero Ladybug decidió pasarlo por alto y actuar como si no hubiese sucedido.

–Te ha atropellado un coche de carreras, Cat Noir –respondió, y con un soberano esfuerzo de voluntad consiguió que no le temblara la voz ni se le humedecieran los ojos al recordarlo–. Creí que no lo contabas, porque has tardado un poco en reaccionar a pesar de la cura mágica. ¿Puedes moverte? ¿Cuántos dedos ves aquí? –preguntó, extendiendo tres dedos ante él.

–Tres –murmuró él, aún aturdido–. ¿Me ha... atropellado un coche?

–El de Mad Driver. Tenías razón, el akuma estaba en su casco. Pero ya está todo arreglado –concluyó con una sonrisa, mostrándole su puño en alto.

Cat Noir lo chocó con el suyo, mostrándose bastante más aliviado al pisar terreno conocido. Ladybug se levantó y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Él se puso en pie con precaución.

–¿Todo bien? –insistió ella, inquieta–. ¿No te has roto nada?

–No lo parece –respondió él, flexionando las piernas y los brazos–. ¿Tan duro ha sido el golpe?

–No tanto como tú, al parecer –replicó Ladybug con una sonrisa; sus pendientes perdieron entonces un punto más, y ella añadió, deprisa–. Bueno, mira, me tengo que marchar ya. Si no te sientes bien no tienes por qué quedarte, seguro que la gente lo entenderá.

Cat Noir movía la cabeza a un lado y a otro, terminando de asegurarse de que estaba físicamente bien. Echó un vistazo a Julien, que parpadeaba con perplejidad, sentado en medio de la calle, como si acabara de despertar de un profundo sueño.

–No te preocupes, bichito, yo me encargo. Espera –añadió, justo antes de que ella lanzara el yoyó para salir volando; frunció el ceño antes de preguntar–: ¿ha pasado... algo justo antes de que abriera los ojos?

–No sé muy bien a qué te refieres –respondió ella con precaución–. Nos vemos esta noche para la patrulla, ¿vale?

–Claro, cuenta con ello.

Le dedicó una de sus inconfundibles sonrisas y Ladybug respiró hondo, aliviada. Parecía que, en efecto, la magia había funcionado al cien por cien, una vez más. Se despidió de él con un gesto, y momentos después estaba de nuevo balanceándose entre los tejados de París, alejándose de él con el corazón desbocado.

* * *

Adrián se dejó caer en la cama, reventado. Se sentía como si... bueno, como si lo hubiese atropellado un coche. Lo cual, según Ladybug, era exactamente lo que había sucedido.

–Plagg –murmuró–. ¿Hasta qué punto puedo recibir golpes cuando estoy transformado sin temer a las consecuencias?

–Bueno, el traje te protege, pero no de todo, claro –respondió el kwami metiéndose en la boca un trozo de queso; masticó un poco, tragó y continuó–. Hoy te han atizado bien; si no llega a ser por la cura prodigiosa no sé lo que habría pasado, la verdad.

–Ladybug parecía bastante preocupada.

Frunció el ceño. Creía recordar que lo había besado, pero debía de haberlo soñado. Obviamente Ladybug jamás lo besaría, y mucho menos de aquella manera.

–Era como para estarlo –asintió Plagg–. El coche te embistió a una velocidad tremenda y te mandó volando al otro extremo de la calle. Ningún humano normal habría sobrevivido a algo así.

Adrián se estremeció y se incorporó, decidido.

–Tengo que verlo.

–¿Por qué? Ya ha pasado todo y estás bien. _Estamos_ bien –se corrigió el kwami–. ¿Qué sentido tiene revivirlo todo ahora?

Pero Adrián no respondió. Se sentó frente al ordenador y abrió el navegador, que cargó inmediatamente su página de inicio: el Ladyblog. Si alguien había grabado la pelea de aquella mañana, sin duda el vídeo estaría ya colgado allí.

Pero en cuanto vio la imagen que presidía la web se le heló la sangre en las venas.

Se trataba de un primer plano de ellos dos, Ladybug y Cat Noir, besándose como si les fuera la vida en ello. Los dedos de ella se hundían en el cabello rubio del superhéroe, y las manos de él se aferraban a sus brazos como si temiera que su compañera fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

Sobre la foto había un único titular, en letras muy grandes y con muchas exclamaciones: «¡LADYNOIR ES REAL!».

–Tiene que ser un montaje –susurró por fin Adrián con la boca seca.

–Hummm..., me temo que no –dijo Plagg, flotando en el aire junto a él.

Adrián se volvió para mirarlo.

–¿Qué intentas decirme? ¿Que ha pasado de verdad? Pero... ¿cómo...? ¿Y cuándo?

–Hummm..., es de hoy, parece –opinó el kwami–. De cuando estabas medio inconsciente.

–¡Entonces no lo he soñado! –Adrián empezaba a enfadarse–. ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo, Plagg?

–Oye, ¿por qué te lo tomas así? –se defendió el kwami–. Ladybug te ha besado, deberías estar contento.

Adrián hundió el rostro entre las manos, abrumado.

–Lo habrán visto ya miles de personas –murmuró–. Mañana estará en los periódicos, en la tele, en todas partes. –Alzó la cabeza, horrorizado–. Oh, no, Marinette. Marinette. Marinette –volvió a repetir, como si con solo invocar su nombre pudiese solucionar el monumental problema en el que se había metido–. ¿Qué voy a decirle? ¿Cómo voy a explicarle...?

–Oye, míralo por el lado bueno –dijo Plagg–. Si a causa de esto resulta que ella rompe contigo..., es decir, con Cat Noir..., ya no tendrá ninguna excusa para darte calabazas otra vez... o sea, a Adrián... para lo del baile, ¿no? –Adrián le disparó una mirada asesina–. ¿Qué? El que no se consuela es porque no quiere, chaval –concluyó el kwami, engullendo el último trozo de queso.

* * *

 **NOTA: Este capítulo es más corto, pero he preferido subirlo ya y dejar la siguiente secuencia para el próximo capítulo. Así puedo mantener el ritmo de actualizaciones y no os hago esperar tanto. ¡Gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	18. Amigos

–Qué he hecho, Tikki..., qué he hecho... –susurró Marinette horrorizada.

La pantalla de su ordenador mostraba la imagen del beso de Ladybug y Cat Noir. También Marinette había creído al principio que se trataba de un montaje. No recordaba que hubiese nadie más en la calle con ellos cuando había besado a Cat Noir, aparte de Julien/Mad Driver, que no les estaba prestando atención. Aquella fotografía tenían que haberla tomado desde la ventana de algún edificio... con un zoom profesional, tal vez.

Marinette cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose a sí misma por no haber tenido más cuidado. En aquel momento no se había parado a pensar. Se había limitado a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. «Y por eso», se recordó a sí misma, «una superheroína tiene que pensar siempre antes de actuar».

–Estabas preocupada por él –señaló Tikki–. Es normal. No te tortures por ello, encontraremos una solución.

–¿Qué pensará Cat Noir cuando vea esta foto? ¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar... es decir... cómo se lo va a explicar Ladybug?

Tikki se abrazó a ella, consoladora.

–Encontrarás la manera, Marinette. Todo saldrá bien.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Oyó entonces unos tímidos golpes en la ventana, y el corazón se le aceleró. Se secó las lágrimas, aseguró de que Tikki estaba ya escondida y dijo con voz temblorosa:

–Pasa, Cat.

El chico se dejó caer por el hueco del tragaluz y bajó los primeros peldaños de la escalera antes de detenerse a mitad y observarla con precaución.

–¿Marinette? –murmuró–. ¿Puedo... puedo bajar?

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Tenía las orejas gachas, los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión entre asustada y desconsolada que le partió el corazón.

–Claro. Ven, hay cosas... de las que tenemos que hablar.

Cat tragó saliva y abrió la boca para responder; pero entonces reparó en los ojos húmedos de Marinette y olvidó lo que iba a decir.

–Oh, no, Marinette... ¿has estado llorando?

–N-no...

Cat Noir bajó corriendo las escaleras y se precipitó hacia ella, pero se detuvo a dos pasos como si no se atreviera a acercarse más. Dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, abriendo y cerrando los puños sin saber cómo actuar.

–Lo siento, Marinette –murmuró, destrozado–. Yo... no sé qué decir...

Ella negó con la cabeza y se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza y escondiendo la cara en su pecho.

«Soy yo quien lo siente», quiso decirle. «Por haberlo estropeado todo».

Pero en cambio murmuró:

–Te quiero.

Él parpadeó, perplejo, todavía sin atreverse a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

–¿No... no me odias?

Marinette volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Cat Noir suspiró.

–Pues deberías. Aparentemente te he traicionado con Ladybug y todo el mundo lo sabe.

–Aparentemente –repitió ella. Alzó la cabeza por fin para mirarlo a los ojos y lo tomó de la mano–. Ven, quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Lo guió hasta la pantalla del ordenador, que todavía exhibía la imagen del beso entre Cat Noir y Ladybug. Él apartó la mirada, profundamente avergonzado.

Pero Marinette minimizó la foto y buscó en el Ladyblog la entrada inmediatamente anterior.

–Mira, esto es un vídeo que alguien grabó desde una de las ventanas, probablemente con un teléfono móvil. Lo estaba viendo justo antes de que publicaran la foto. No tiene mucha calidad, pero muestra la escena... desde otra perspectiva. Siéntate y observa.

Cat Noir obedeció. Tomó asiento en la silla y se inclinó hacia adelante, con el ceño fruncido, mientras Marinette iniciaba la secuencia del vídeo.

–Aquí es cuando estalla el primer coche de Mad Driver, ¿lo ves? –dijo–. Ladybug se vuelve para mirarlo, pero tú seguías pendiente del villano.

–Sí, y fue entonces cuando él hizo aparecer el segundo coche –asintió Cat Noir–. Pero eso no sale en el vídeo. Parece que quien lo grabó estaba más pendiente de la explosión.

–Ahora, mira. Aquí es cuando gira la cámara para volver a centrarse en Mad Driver. Aquí estás tú, le das la espalda para gritarle algo a Ladybug...

–...Que el akuma estaba en el casco –recordó Cat.

–Y es entonces cuando él acelera –susurró Marinette.

Con un estremecimiento, hundió el rostro en el hombro de Cat Noir para no volver a ver el brutal impacto del coche de Mad Driver contra el cuerpo de su novio. Él observó toda la secuencia, anonadado.

–Guau –fue lo único que pudo decir.

Con un soberano esfuerzo de voluntad, Marinette volvió a alzar la cabeza para mirar a la pantalla.

–Y aquí es cuando Ladybug se vuelve loca de preocupación. Y no es para menos, en mi opinión –añadió en voz baja.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Cat Noir observó cómo Ladybug derrotaba al villano e invocaba su poder curativo.

–Y ahí sigues tú –hizo notar Marinette, señalando la figura inerte en una esquina de la pantalla–. Sin moverte.

Los dos contemplaron cómo la heroína corría hasta su compañero caído, se arrodillaba junto a él y trataba de reanimarlo.

–Ahí está –dijo entonces Marinette–. Presta atención.

En el vídeo, el cuerpo de Cat Noir se estremeció ligeramente entre los brazos de Ladybug. Fue entonces cuando ella empezó a besarle en la cara y después en los labios. Y solo entonces pareció despertar Cat Noir. Reaccionó al beso, pero Ladybug se apartó enseguida de él. Hablaron un poco y Cat Noir se levantó con lentitud y precaución.

El resto de la secuencia los mostraba a ambos comportándose como de costumbre. Marinette detuvo la grabación y se volvió para mirar a Cat Noir.

–¿Lo ves? Estaba intentando reanimarte.

–Y lo consiguió –murmuró él muy avergonzado.

–Estabas inconsciente, Cat. No besaste a Ladybug; fue ella quien te besó a ti. En lo que a mí respecta, tú no me has traicionado porque no lo hiciste de forma voluntaria y no tienes que darme explicaciones por eso. Pero tal vez ella sí deba darte explicaciones a ti –añadió tras un instante de vacilación.

–Y puedes apostar a que se las pediré –le aseguró Cat, sombrío.

–Bueno, quizá no signifique nada. Estaba preocupada por ti, no te movías, probablemente creía que estabas gravemente herido. Yo habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

Pero Cat sacudió la cabeza.

–Tú eres mi novia. Ella no. –Se quedó mirándola desconcertado–. Deberías estar molesta con ella. ¿Por qué no lo estás?

–Te salvó la vida, Cat. He estado a punto de perderte, pero ahora estás aquí, a mi lado... gracias a ella y a sus poderes. –Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si temiera verlo desaparecer en cualquier instante–. ¿Qué más da si te besó después?

–Ladybug sabe que estoy saliendo con alguien. No debería haber hecho eso. –Dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración–. Si me hubiese besado hace unas semanas me habría convertido en el gato más feliz de París. Pero ahora... ahora es un desastre, Marinette. Y si no ha conseguido arruinar nuestra relación es porque tú eres mucho más buena y comprensiva de lo que merezco –añadió, desviando la mirada.

Marinette tragó saliva.

–No digas eso, Cat. De verdad, no estoy enfadada.

–Estabas llorando cuando llegué. Cuando empezamos a salir me juré a mí mismo que no volvería a hacerte llorar otra vez.

«¿Otra vez?», pensó ella confundida.

–No es culpa tuya. Solo estoy asustada porque alguien hizo esa foto... y ahora está por todas partes...

Cat suspiró.

–Es obra de un fotógrafo profesional, un tal Alexandre Brunet. –Se había molestado en averiguarlo antes de ir a verla–. Parece que es admirador nuestro y colabora a veces con el Ladyblog. Ha publicado algunas fotos bastante buenas y yo sabía que estaba interesado en fotografiarnos juntos... pero no imaginé que conseguiría algo así. Debería haber tenido más cuidado. Debería habérselo dicho a Ladybug, haberla advertido...

–Deja de sentirte culpable, por favor. Quizá podamos sacar algo bueno de esto. –Cat Noir la miró extrañado–. Si la gente piensa que hay algo entre Ladybug y tú, no se les ocurrirá pensar que estás conmigo... –aventuró ella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

–No, no, Marinette, no puedes pedirme eso. Sé que es importante mantener nuestra relación en secreto y lo haré, pero no pienso mentir hasta ese punto. No puedo fingir que estoy con Ladybug... ni pedirle a ella que participe en esa farsa. No voy a hacerlo.

–Está bien, no he dicho nada. Ya sé que sería... raro.

–No es una buena idea. No solo por ti, sino también por mí. He sentido cosas muy intensas por Ladybug, pero ahora estoy contigo y no pienso jugar a dos bandas, ni siquiera en una relación fingida. Te respeto demasiado como para...

No pudo seguir hablando, porque ella se había echado en sus brazos y lo besaba con pasión. Cat Noir hizo ademán de devolverle el beso, pero finalmente se apartó con suavidad.

–No puedo hacer esto, Marinette. No hasta que haya dejado las cosas claras con Ladybug, al menos. Te lo debo; es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Ella lo miró, asustada.

–No estás pensando... en romper conmigo, ¿verdad? –susurró.

–¿Qué? –Él sacudió la cabeza–. Yo... no, en absoluto. A no ser que tú quieras...

–¡No! –casi gritó Marinette.

Cat Noir respiró hondo y la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla por fin.

–No voy a dejarte –le prometió.

–¿Ni siquiera por Ladybug? –La voz de ella sonó ahogada porque había hundido el rostro en el hombro de él.

–Ni siquiera por Ladybug. Salvo que tú ya no quieras verme más.

Marinette trataba de contener las lágrimas.

–Yo quiero que sigamos juntos –musitó–. Te quiero, gatito.

–Te quiero, princesa –respondió él–. Pero deja que intente solucionar este embrollo, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía no sé cómo voy a hacerlo, pero... lo arreglaré.

Marinette asintió y se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Confío en ti, Cat. Siempre.

Él tragó saliva.

–Gracias, Marinette. Haré lo posible por merecer esa confianza. Ahora... –Vaciló antes de continuar–, tengo que ir a hablar con Ladybug.

–Ve –lo animó ella besándolo suavemente en la mejilla–. Pero vuelve después, por favor. No quiero dormir sola esta noche.

Cat Noir sintió que se derretía.

–Marinette...

–Ve, o se te hará tarde.

Cat Noir asintió y la besó en la frente.

–Gracias, princesa. Volveré en cuanto pueda.

Marinette se quedó mirándolo mientras salía de su habitación por el tragaluz que conducía a la terraza. Cuando se hubo marchado, Tikki salió de su escondite y voló hasta ella.

–Lo has manejado bastante bien –comentó.

–¿Tú crees? –respondió ella preocupada–. Me partía el alma verlo tan hecho polvo, Tikki. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lo que ha pasado no fue culpa suya. Creo que ahora está más tranquilo, al menos en lo que respecta a nosotros.

–Y tú también lo estás, ¿verdad? Te ha dicho que quiere seguir contigo...

–Eso no lo he dudado ni un solo momento, Tikki –le aseguró Marinette, acariciando la pequeña cabeza del kwami–. Porque cuando lo besé como Ladybug... pronunció mi nombre. Sé que me quiere de verdad, y yo... no quiero perderlo. –Suspiró–. Ahora viene lo más delicado, supongo.

–¿Ya sabes qué le vas a decir cuando te reúnas con él como Ladybug?

–Creo que sí. Y no voy a retrasarlo más. Tikki, puntos fuera.

* * *

Cat Noir corría por los tejados de París, más sereno después de haber hablado con Marinette. Aún no podía creer que ella se hubiese mostrado tan dulce y comprensiva ante una situación que, como mínimo, habría molestado a cualquier otra chica. Pero ella confiaba en él y, una vez más, el chico pensó que no la merecía. «Voy a arreglarlo», se dijo.

Justo en ese momento sonó el comunicador de su bastón. Cat Noir se detuvo sobre un tejado para responder.

En la pantalla apareció el rostro de Ladybug, con sus ojos azules repletos de preocupación y arrepentimiento.

–Cat, ¿podemos vernos un momento? –fue lo primero que le dijo–. Tengo que... tenemos que hablar.

Él suspiró.

–Sí, tenemos que hablar. ¿Donde siempre?

Ella vaciló un momento.

–No. Desde allí pueden vernos, y yo preferiría que no nos hicieran más fotos hoy. Conozco otro sitio mucho más discreto. Te paso la dirección, ¿vale? Nos vemos allí en cuanto puedas.

* * *

Cuando Cat Noir llegó a la azotea en la que lo había citado Ladybug, ella ya lo estaba esperando. No sabía muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto: aquel lugar era el mismo a donde él había llevado a Marinette en su primera cita nocturna. Era el más discreto que conocía, en efecto. No había manera de que nadie los viera allí, ni desde la calle ni desde las ventanas de los edificios cercanos.

Se aproximó a Ladybug. Ella se había sentado sobre el tejado y se abrazaba las rodillas, encogida sobre sí misma. Cat se sentó a su lado, a una prudente distancia.

–Bien, ya estoy aquí –dijo–. Explícate.

Ladybug sacudió la cabeza.

–No puedo ofrecerte ninguna explicación. Tan solo una disculpa. Lo siento, Cat Noir. De verdad. –Él no dijo nada–. N-no reaccionabas y pensé que la magia no había funcionado, que quizá había llegado demasiado tarde. Y ya son tantas las veces que has recibido un golpe en mi lugar que temía que aquella hubiese sido la última, la definitiva... y entré en pánico. Pensé que te había perdido y cuando por fin pareció que despertabas me sentí tan aliviada que... Lo siento, Cat, no pensé, solo reaccioné. No debería haberlo hecho. Perdóname.

Cat Noir seguía sin hablar, y Ladybug añadió:

–Pídele perdón a Marinette también de mi parte. Hablaré con ella si es necesario y le juraré que fui yo, que tú ni siquiera sabías lo que estabas haciendo...

–¿Marinette? –repitió él, enderezándose, con las orejas erguidas–. ¿Cómo sabes...?

–Pronunciaste su nombre –respondió Ladybug con suavidad–. Fue lo primero que dijiste cuando empezaste a recobrar el sentido. Probablemente cuando te besé... pensabas que era ella. Se lo puedes decir también; yo juraré que es verdad.

Pero Cat hundió el rostro entre las manos.

–No debías saberlo. Nadie debía saberlo, se supone...

–Guardaré el secreto. Sé que es importante para ti. La protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Él alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

–¿Por qué me besaste, Ladybug? –preguntó de pronto–. Y no me digas que estabas preocupada; eso lo puedo entender, pero la foto... en fin, parecía que...

–Eso es lo de menos, Cat.

El corazón de él dejó de latir un breve instante.

–Quiero saberlo. Porque todo esto ha podido destrozar mi relación con Marinette y quiero creer que al menos lo has hecho porque sientes algo por mí, y no por puro capricho.

Ladybug suspiró y hundió en rostro entre los brazos, avergonzada. Cat Noir vio el rubor de sus mejillas a pesar de que trataba de ocultarlo.

–Oh, no, Ladybug... –protestó.

–Lo siento –farfulló ella con voz ahogada–. No tenía que suceder así. Ni siquiera tenías que enterarte.

Cat sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

–¿Hablas en serio? Pero ¿por qué ahora?

Ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

–Siempre has sido importante para mí, Cat Noir. Mi compañero, mi mejor amigo. Es solo que no podía corresponderte porque... bueno, había varios factores. Al principio no creía que flirtearas conmigo en serio y, por otro lado... estaba enamorada de otra persona. Creo que te lo conté.

Cat hizo memoria.

–Ah, sí. Tu amigo, el fan de Ladybug que no se fijó en tu otro yo.

–Cuando por fin conseguí superarlo y me di cuenta de que empezaba a sentir algo por ti... en fin, ya tenías novia. –Se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa–. Cosas que pasan.

Él suspiró, abrumado.

–Lo siento, Ladybug.

–No lo sientas, no es culpa tuya –replicó ella sacudiendo la cabeza–. Así es la vida. Lo superaré tarde o temprano.

–Yo..., maldita sea, estaba loco por ti, pero... ahora estoy con Marinette, y ella me importa de verdad.

–Lo sé, gatito. Y yo no tengo derecho a interponerme entre vosotros dos ni lo pretendo tampoco. Lo de hoy ha sido un gigantesco error, no tenía que haber pasado y me arrepiento muchísimo. No te imaginas cuánto.

»Y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado conmigo, a odiarme incluso. Me lo merezco. Si puedo hacer algo para arreglar las cosas entre Marinette y tú...

Cat negó con la cabeza.

–A lo mejor no hace falta, LB. Tengo... tenemos la suerte de que Marinette es una chica increíble y se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que esperaba. Mejor que yo, incluso.

–Me alegro mucho, Cat. De verdad. –Ladybug respiró hondo antes de seguir–: Mira, hay algo que quiero que tengas muy claro, y es que, por encima de todo... quiero que tú estés bien y que seas feliz. Y sé que estás a gusto con Marinette. No quiero estropearlo. –Sacudió la cabeza–. Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo...

–No lo pienses siquiera –cortó él de pronto; le dedicó una media sonrisa–. No quiero tener que enfrentarme a una versión con coletas de Timebreaker, ¿sabes?

–Bueno, obviamente no podrías derrotarme –respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa–. Así que haces bien en preocuparte.

–¿De veras? ¿Se te da bien patinar?

–Pues lo cierto es que no. Soy bastante patosa. Pero ganaría igualmente y conseguiría tu prodigio.

–Y entonces me verías sin mi máscara y traicionarías a Lepidóptero porque no podrías resistirte a mis encantos y.. oh, espera...

–No te burles –protestó Ladybug, sintiendo que enrojecía de nuevo; suspiró–. Ahora vas a vengarte de mí por todas las veces que te di calabazas, ¿verdad?

–A lo mejor. Pero como soy generoso no me regodearé demasiado. Lo creas o no, yo también te tengo aprecio, bichito.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Cat le tendió la mano, muy serio.

–¿Amigos? –propuso.

Ladybug pestañeó sin saber qué decir.

–Solo amigos –especificó entonces él–. Pero siempre amigos –concluyó con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió también, mientras una oleada de calor se expandía por su pecho. «En cuanto lo vuelva a ver como Marinette me lo voy a comer a besos», pensó, maravillándose todavía de que hubiese tardado tanto en darse cuenta de lo extraordinario que era Cat Noir.

Le estrechó la mano con solemnidad.

–Amigos –confirmó–. Solo amigos, pero siempre amigos.

La sonrisa de Cat se ensanchó.

–Bueno, y ahora –dijo entonces Ladybug, poniéndose seria–, tenemos que hablar de la foto de marras. ¿Qué hacemos al respecto? ¿Damos una rueda de presa y explicamos que no hay nada entre nosotros, o qué?

Cat Noir sacudió la cabeza.

–No nos van a creer. Y cuanto más lo niegues, menos te creerán.

–Entonces, ¿qué? No pretenderás que finjamos que somos pareja o algo así...

–No, en absoluto. Lo que vamos a hacer es actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido. Seguir con nuestra vida, las patrullas, los akumas... y no volver a mencionar este asunto. Si nos preguntan al respecto, sonreímos y cambiamos de tema o decimos que no hablamos de nuestra vida privada. Insistirán, tratarán de conseguir más imágenes... pero, a medida que pase el tiempo y lo único que tengan sea esa foto... acabarán por aburrirse y dejarán de preguntar.

–Los fans de Ladynoir no tirarán la toalla tan fácilmente –le advirtió ella–. Lo siento, Cat.

–Deja de disculparte. Lo pasado, pasado está. Ahora hay que centrarse en el presente, y sinceramente, los fans de Ladynoir me dan igual. Lo único que me importa es que Marinette y tú estéis bien.

–Estaré bien, Cat. De verdad. Y te prometo que no volveré a cometer ninguna estupidez como la de hoy.

–Te lo agradezco. –Cat suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo–. Caramba; si hace unas semanas me hubiesen dicho que te pediría que no volvieses a besarme, no me lo habría creído.

Ladybug sonrió.

–Marinette debe de ser una chica muy especial –dejó caer.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

–Lo es. Vaya si lo es.

Ladybug bajó la cabeza para que él no se diese cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como una tonta. Porque Cat había escogido, y había elegido a la chica que había detrás de la máscara... por encima de la superheroína de la que había estado tan enamorado.

Se despidieron amistosamente, contentos por haber aclarado las cosas. Cat Noir todavía no terminaba de creerse que Ladybug se sintiese atraída por él de verdad... por fin.

Pero la simple idea de romper con Marinette o de traicionarla de algún modo le resultaba insoportable. Y no veía la hora de regresar a su lado, de estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla, porque por fin volvía a sentirse digno de ella.

Cuando llegó a casa de Marinette ya era de noche y las luces estaban apagadas. Se deslizó en su habitación y la encontró ya metida en la cama, tapada con el edredón. Creyendo que estaba dormida, se tendió junto a ella con cuidado, procurando no despertarla. Se acomodó a su lado y rodeó su cintura con un brazo, exhalando un leve suspiro de alivio y satisfacción.

–¿Cómo ha ido todo? –susurró entonces ella en la oscuridad.

–Bien –respondió él en el mismo tono–. Hemos aclarado las cosas y creo que tenemos un plan para enfrentarnos a la prensa. –Respiró hondo–. Hablarán mucho, sacarán esa foto por todas partes, la gente dará por sentado que somos pareja... Pero no es verdad, Marinette. He hablado con Ladybug y lo de hoy no volverá a pasar, ni en público ni en privado. Te lo juro.

–Lo sé, minino. Te creo. No le des más vueltas, ¿vale? Ha sido un día muy largo y los dos necesitamos descansar. Hablaremos con calma mañana, si quieres –concluyó, volviéndose hacia él. Tomó su rostro con las manos y lo besó en los labios con dulzura.

Y él, por fin, le devolvió el beso.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Los del último capítulo fueron especialmente entusiastas, y de verdad, me alegro mucho de que lo estéis disfrutando tanto :). Gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestro cariño.**

 **En el próximo capítulo retomaré el asunto del baile y el hype de Alya, pero en este había que arreglar algún corazón roto ;). También habrá revelación de identidades en algún momento... pero todavía no, mwajaja.**

 **Me quedan todavía cosas que contar; como mínimo siete u ocho capítulos más, aunque podrían ser más. Gracias por vuestra paciencia :)**


	19. Apuesta

**NOTA: Perdonad por el retraso, estos días tenía un trabajo que acabar y me he centrado en eso. Ahora que estoy más libre podré actualizar con más frecuencia. Este capítulo es un poco más corto por eso, pero el próximo no tardará en llegar.**

* * *

Cat Noir, agotado y desbordado por las emociones, no tardó en rendirse al sueño en brazos de Marinette. Ella, en cambio, se mantuvo un buen rato despierta, pensando.

–Tikki –susurró cuando se hubo asegurado de que él estaba profundamente dormido–. ¿Sigues despierta?

–Sí –respondió el kwami en el mismo tono, saliendo de su escondite para volar junto a Marinette–. ¿Estás bien?

Marinette suspiró mientras acariciaba el cabello del muchacho dormido.

–No sé si puedo seguir con esto, es demasiado difícil. Quiero decirle la verdad. Quiero contarle quién soy en realidad.

–No puedes, Marinette. Sé que lo quieres mucho, y precisamente por eso debéis mantener vuestros dos mundos separados todo lo que podáis. Por seguridad.

–Ya lo sé, Tikki, pero... ¿cómo voy a hacerlo? Durante mucho tiempo he actuado como si Ladybug y yo fuéramos personas diferentes. Tenemos nombres distintos e incluso nos comportamos de manera distinta. Pero no somos dos. Soy solo yo. No puedo simplemente aparcar mis sentimientos por Cat Noir cuando llevo la máscara. Y menos aún si va a seguir recibiendo golpes sin parar. Tikki, dime... ¿es verdad lo que me contó sobre la misión de Cat Noir? ¿Es cierto que su trabajo consiste en... hacer de escudo de Ladybug? ¿En atraer toda la mala suerte para que ella pueda arreglar las cosas al final?

–Me temo que sí, Marinette –respondió ella tras una pausa.

La chica suspiró de nuevo y estrechó a Cat Noir con más fuerza entre sus brazos mientras dos lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

–¿Qué puedo hacer para protegerlo, Tikki? –susurró.

Pero el kwami no tuvo ocasión de responder; salió volando para esconderse, porque Cat se estremeció entre los brazos de Marinette y abrió los ojos lentamente.

–Marinette, ¿qué pasa? –murmuró él, aún medio dormido.

Ella se secó las lágrimas y le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Nada, Cat. Siento haberte despertado.

Él captó la tristeza en su voz y se espabiló enseguida.

–Marinette, ¿qué pasa? –repitió, mirándola muy serio–. ¿Estás bien?

–No, es solo que... he tenido un mal sueño –improvisó ella–. Sobre lo de esta tarde. No me refiero al beso de Ladybug, sino a lo de antes... al coche que te atropelló.

Cat Noir sonrió y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

–Bueno, no te des más vueltas. Ya pasó, ¿vale? Estoy bien, y estamos juntos. Eso es lo importante.

–Pero puede volver a pasar, ¿no? Porque la misión de Cat Noir es servir de escudo humano para Ladybug.

Él suspiró y le acarició el pelo con cariño.

–No debería haberte contado eso. –Vio que ella vacilaba y preguntó–. ¿Qué?

–¿Has... considerado alguna vez la posibilidad de dejar de ser Cat Noir?

El chico la miró sorprendido.

–No te lo estoy pidiendo –se apresuró a aclarar ella–. Sé lo importante que es para ti, pero me pregunto... si lo elegiste tú, si estabas de acuerdo en arriesgar tu vida por salvar el mundo... o te lo... exigieron de alguna manera.

No podía olvidar que ella misma se había mostrado reticente a aceptar el prodigio de Ladybug. Incluso había estado a punto de abandonar tras su primera misión. Le gustaba ser Ladybug, pero para ella era más bien una responsabilidad, una obligación. Tikki había insistido mucho en que Marinette era la elegida y no otra. Como si no hubiera más opciones.

Se preguntaba si había sido igual para Cat Noir. Lo cierto era que nunca habían hablado de ello.

Él meditó la respuesta que debía darle.

–La verdad es que no lo busqué yo –dijo al fin–. Podría decirse que... fui elegido, aunque no puedo contarte los detalles. Pero acepté encantado. Me gusta mucho ser Cat Noir, los superpoderes, la posibilidad de ayudar a la gente, de hacer algo importante... y, sobre todo, la libertad. Por todo eso merece la pena el riesgo, y además está L... –se calló de golpe.

–Ladybug –sonrió ella–. Puedes decirlo, no pasa nada.

–Pero tengo que confesar –prosiguió él, acomodándose junto a ella– que sí me lo he planteado alguna vez, últimamente.

–¿En serio? –se sorprendió ella.

–Bueno, no demasiado en serio. Pero sí he pensado en ello. Otra de las ventajas de ser Cat Noir es que me permite... escapar de mi casa cuando quiero. Hasta hace poco pensaba que valía la pena el riesgo porque no dejaba gran cosa atrás, pero ahora... siento que vuelvo a tener un hogar al que regresar –concluyó mirándola a los ojos.

Marinette no comprendió al principio lo que quería decir. Cuando cayó en la cuenta abrió mucho los ojos y enrojeció, abrumada.

–Pero... pero...

–Contigo –aclaró él, por si ella no terminaba de creérselo–. A tu lado.

A Marinette volvieron a humedecérsele los ojos de la emoción.

–Además –se apresuró a añadir él–, hay un montón de cosas que no podré hacer mientras sea Cat Noir, y que me encantaría probar.

–¿Ah, sí? –inquirió ella con curiosidad–. ¿Cómo cuáles?

–Salir contigo como una pareja normal. Las cosas de aquella lista que hicimos y que fuimos tachando, ¿recuerdas? –Ella asintió–. Bien, pues recientemente he añadido alguna más. Me gustaría muchísimo llevarte a bailar.

Ella rió con suavidad.

–Oh, no te gustaría. Soy sumamente patosa y te aplastaría los pies.

–Cat Noir no teme enfrentarse a ningún peligro. Ni siquiera a las princesas patosas. Compensaría tu torpeza con mi inigualable gracia felina.

–Si algún día me llevas a bailar es porque ya no serás Cat Noir –le recordó ella.

–Pero quien tuvo, retuvo. Y oye, ¿quién dice que no puedo soñar con eso? Lo he imaginado muchas veces...

–¿Ah, sí?

–Por supuesto. Tú llevarías un vestido absolutamente miauravilloso. De color... rojo, sí, ¿por qué no? –insinuó, muy atento a su reacción.

Marinette se puso tensa de repente, y Cat cazó la oportunidad como si se tratara de un ratón:

–¿Qué pasa? No me digas que sí tienes un vestido de color rojo.

–No –respondió ella demasiado deprisa.

Cat Noir sonrió maliciosamente.

–Oooh, yo creo que sí –replicó, y sus manos buscaron la piel de ella por debajo del edredón para hacerle cosquillas.

–¡Para, para! –suplicó Marinette entre risas–. ¡Vas a despertar a mis padres!

–No pienso parar hasta que me hables de ese vestido. Sé que existe, lo llevas escrito en la cara.

–Vale, vale –se rindió ella finalmente, y Cat Noir dejó se hacerle cosquillas–. Pero no es gran cosa, de verdad. Ni siquiera lo tengo terminado. Lo diseñé para una ocasión especial, pero el plan se... canceló.

–¿Qué clase de plan era ese?

–Nada importante. Pero ¿por qué te interesa tanto?

–Porque te resistes a contármelo, y lo único que consigues con eso es que sienta todavía más curiosidad. Si no es importante, no pasa nada por hablar de ello, ¿no?

Marinette suspiró.

–De acueeerdo, pero ya te he dicho que no es gran cosa. En mi colegio organizan un baile la semana que viene. Es una tradición que se repite todos los años para la gente de último curso. El vestido era para la fiesta, pero como no voy a ir...

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque no me apetece. Es una tontería y, además, ni siquiera sé bailar.

–¡Pero suena divertido! Deberías ir, Marinette.

–Ya te he dicho que no me apetece, Cat. Por favor, no insistas.

Él respiró hondo y se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

–¿No será porque yo no puedo acompañarte? –Ella se estremeció, pero no respondió–. Marinette, por favor, no te pierdas la fiesta por mí. Sal con tus amigos, ve al baile, diviértete. No tiene sentido que tengas que renunciar a estas cosas por mi culpa.

–¿Ves? Por eso no quería contártelo –dijo ella, volviéndose para mirarlo–. Para que no te sintieras culpable. Las cosas son como son, Cat, lo sé y lo acepto. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

–Ya, pero... es que no tienes por qué perdértelo si no quieres.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero?

–Estabas haciendo un vestido para el baile –le recordó él–. Y ahora dices que no vas a ir y lo dejas sin terminar. ¿Qué quieres que piense si no? –Ella permaneció en silencio–. Marinette, en serio, está bien. Puedes ir al baile sin mí, puedes ir con otra persona, no pasa nada. No tienes que quedarte en casa castigada solo porque tu estúpido novio superhéroe no puede aparecer contigo en público. No es justo. Además –añadió rápidamente al ver que los ojos de Marinette volvían a llenarse de lágrimas–, seguro que hay un montón de chicos que estarían encantados de acompañarte. Por lo menos dos docenas.

Marinette dejó escapar una risita.

–¿Qué dices, Cat? No seas absurdo.

–¿Cómo que no? Bueno, vale, quizá haya exagerado un poco. Pero una docena seguro que sí. ¿No? ¿Media docena, al menos? ¡Venga ya! –se escandalizó–. ¿Es que están ciegos los chicos de tu curso o qué?

Ella se tapó la boca para reprimir las carcajadas.

–¿De verdad piensas que los chicos están haciendo cola para llevarme al baile? ¿A mí?

Cat Noir resopló y se incorporó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, muy serio.

–Marinette. ¿Ya has olvidado cómo nos conocimos tú y yo? Debido a cierto artista pelirrojo que sí, estaba loco por ti. Así que, ¿por qué no? Además –añadió–, déjame informarte de que tengo un gusto extraordinario para las chicas. No estaría contigo si no fueras...

–¿Especial?

–Extraordinariamente especial –sonrió él–. Así que no me digas que no hay nadie interesado, porque no me lo creo.

–Bueno, pues es la verdad –suspiró Marinette–. Solo... –vaciló un momento, y Cat alzó las orejas.

–¿Síiii?

–Hubo alguien que dijo que le gustaría ir al baile conmigo. Pero lo dijo solo porque nuestros amigos lo presionaron para que lo hiciera. Y porque quiere utilizarme como excusa para no tener que ir con Chloè.

–¿Y qué le dijiste?

–Que no, por supuesto. Que tengo novio.

–Es decir, que me utilizaste como excusa para no tener que ir con él.

–¡Yo no...! –Se detuvo un momento, sorprendida–. ¿Yo he hecho eso?

–Así pues, ¿les has dicho a tus amigos que tienes novio?

–Sí, pero no les he contado nada sobre ti; solo que estamos empezando, que queremos ser discretos y que estás ocupado el día del baile y por eso no me puedes acompañar. Aunque Alya no deja de preguntar al respecto, pero bueno... supongo que con lo de hoy tendrá el Ladyblog echando humo y ya no tendrá tiempo de preocuparse por mi vida sentimental.

Marinette sonrió y Cat le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Está bien dejar las cosas claras, supongo –dijo él–, aunque le hayas roto el corazón al pobre chico.

–¿Qué dices? Somos amigos, nada más. Y me lo pidió solo porque Alya y Nino le tendieron una encerrona. Lo dijo solo por ser amable; él nunca me ha mirado de esa manera en realidad.

–Oooh, conozco ese tono –canturreó Cat con una sonrisa maliciosa–. Déjame adivinar: fue Agreste quien te invitó, ¿verdad?

Marinette enterró el rostro entre las manos con una exclamación ahogada, roja de vergüenza.

–¡Yo no quería contarte esto! ¿Cómo te las has arreglado para sonsacarme?

–Hey, es una buena historia, tendrías que habérmela contado antes. –Sacudió la cabeza, divertido–. Mira, al final va a resultar que el rubiales no era tan idiota como parecía.

–En fin, ahora que lo sabes también comprenderás por qué no puedo ir con él bajo ningún concepto.

«Cabezota», gruñó Cat para sus adentros. Se le ocurrió de pronto que Marinette le recordaba a alguien... pero no siguió aquel hilo de pensamiento, porque estaba centrado en otra cosa.

–Pues sigo sin entenderlo –replicó.

–Bueno, es evidente. Estuve muy colgada por él, pero ahora estoy contigo y...

–¿Y? ¿Pretendes decirme que yo ya no puedo patrullar con Ladybug solo porque estaba loco por ella y ahora tengo novia?

Marinette se quedó sin palabras,

–¡Pero no es lo mismo! –protestó por fin–. Lo que vosotros hacéis es importante para París. Lo mío es solo un estúpido baile escolar.

–Es tu vida, Marinette. Nada de lo que hay en ella puede ser estúpido. Además, le has dicho que tienes novio, ¿no? Ya sabe lo que hay.

–¿No estás... celoso?

–Pfff, ¿celoso yo? ¿De ese niño pijo? Por favor, es él quien tendría que estar celoso de mí. Después de todo, soy yo quien está saliendo con la chica más guapa de todo París. Y quien forma equipo con la segunda chica más guapa de todo París. Cualquier tío me envidiaría, por muy supermodelo que sea.

–¿Ahora Ladybug es la segunda chica más guapa de todo París? –sonrió ella.

–Por supuesto. Mi novia siempre es la más guapa. Ya te dije que tengo muy buen gusto.

Marinette se rió.

–Adulador.

–Solo digo la verdad, princesa. Y estoy seguro de que Agreste coincidirá conmigo –añadió dedicándole un guiño simpático.

–Te repito que él no me ve de ese modo. Solo somos amigos.

–Eso da igual, es un hecho objetivo. Y si solo sois amigos, ¿qué problema tienes en ir con él al baile?

–No te esfuerces, Cat. Ya me lo ha pedido y le he dicho que no.

–¿Por mí? Me siento halagado, princesa, pero no cantes victoria. Te lo volverá a pedir.

Marinette se rió.

–¿Qué dices? No tiene ningún motivo para hacerlo. Si no quiere ir con Chloè puede elegir a cualquier otra chica. A mí no me necesita para nada.

–Créeme, tengo una corazonada. Te lo volverá a pedir. ¿Qué te apuestas?

–¿Qué? No pienso apostarme nada contigo.

–Ah, porque sabes que tengo razón.

–Esto es ridículo, Cat.

–¿No te atreves a apostar?

–¡Pues claro que sí! Pero solo para demostrarte que estás equivocado.

–Muy bien, pues ahí va mi propuesta: si gano yo y te lo vuelve a pedir, le dices que sí, vas al baile, te pones ese precioso vestido rojo y te diviertes con tus amigos. Si pierdo y Agreste no insiste... tampoco insistiré yo. Si quieres quedarte castigada en casa, no volveré a intentar convencerte de que no lo hagas. Pero te compensaré por ello. No podrá ser otra cita en los tejados –añadió pensativo–, porque los _paparazzi_ estarán ahora como locos intentando fotografiar a Ladynoir o como quiera que se llame la película que se han montado en sus cabezas. Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. –Como Marinette no decía nada, el superhéroe sonrió de nuevo–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te has echado atrás? Es porque sabes que tengo razón, ¿a que sí?

–No la tienes y te lo voy a demostrar –gruñó Marinette.

Cat Noir conocía muy bien el lado competitivo de Marinette de cuando habían participado en el torneo de videojuegos, y se alegró de poder aprovecharlo en su favor.

–Bien, pues parece que tenemos un trato –concluyó con una sonrisa de satisfacción–. Me lo agradecerás más adelante, ya lo verás.

Marinette resopló, molesta. Pero entonces una idea cruzó su mente y se volvió para mirar a Cat.

–Oye, todo esto no será por lo del beso de Ladybug, ¿verdad? –preguntó, devorada por los remordimientos–. Porque te sientes culpable y quieres compensarlo de alguna manera.

Cat Noir lo pensó. Era un buen argumento, pero finalmente lo desechó. No pensaba utilizar esa carta. No era justo para Marinette, y tampoco para Ladybug.

–Por supuesto que no –respondió; le acarició el pelo con cariño–. Solo quiero que seas feliz y puedas disfrutar de una vida normal. No quiero que por estar saliendo conmigo te pierdas experiencias como esa. Es una fiesta, van a estar tus amigos; simplemente ve y pásatelo bien. Te lo mereces, Marinette.

Ella suspiró y lo abrazó con fuerza.

–Siempre estás pensando en los demás antes que en ti mismo, minino –murmuró.

«Bueno, tengo un interés personal en este asunto», quiso decirle él. Pero se limitó a devolverle el abrazo y a besarla en la frente con cariño.

–Pero ahora debes pensar en ti –prosiguió Marinette–. Hemos quedado en que tenías que descansar, ¿recuerdas?

–Oye, has sido tú quien me ha despertado de madrugada.

–Sí, pero no lo he hecho a propósito. Y hemos dedicado una cantidad absurda de tiempo a hablar del baile de mi colegio. Así que ni una palabra más y a dormir.

–Como desees, princesa.

Cat Noir todavía sonreía cuando Marinette se acurrucó de nuevo junto a él y, con un profundo suspiro, se durmió por fin.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¡Otro capítulo de "conversación Marichat"! No sé si se hacen muy pesados. Los diálogos entre ellos casi me salen solos, siento que tienen un montón de cosas que decirse. En este caso en concreto, además, es que Marinette es muy cabezota. Como todos ya sabemos :).**  
 **Sé que dije que en este capítulo saldría Alya, pero al final se me ha ido de las manos y ha quedado más largo de lo que esperaba. Así que ya al siguiente.**

 **Espero que la historia avance más rápido en los próximos capítulos. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**


	20. Que se besen

Al día siguiente, la fotografía del beso de Ladybug y Cat Noir estaba en todos los periódicos, se había vuelto viral en internet, y se comentaba ampliamente en todas las tertulias del corazón.

Coralie trataba de ignorarla, pero resultaba muy difícil.

Ya había sido bastante duro para ella asistir al cortejo de Cat Noir a Ladybug durante todos aquellos meses. Algunos decían que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella; otros, en cambio, afirmaban que él no era más que un ligón que se comportaba así con todas las chicas. Secretamente, Coralie había esperado que fuera así. Porque, aunque eso no dejara en buen lugar al superhéroe al que tanto admiraba... también significaba que ella podía soñar con llegar a ser algún día una de esas chicas a las que supuestamente él dedicaba sus atenciones. Por el contrario, si Cat Noir estaba de verdad enamorado de Ladybug... Coralie no tenía nada que hacer.

Porque nadie podía competir con Ladybug. Ninguna chica podía compararse con ella.

El hecho de que la superheroína pareciera inmune a los encantos de Cat Noir mantenía encendida una llama de esperanza en el corazón de Coralie.

Una llama que la foto de Alexandre Brunet había apagado de golpe, dejándola fría, oscura y vacía por dentro.

Había llorado mucho la noche anterior; pero había algo que la mantenía aún lo bastante lejos de la desesperación absoluta, lo bastante serena como para que Lepidóptero no pudiera akumatizarla: después de todo, ella sabía que aquello tenía que suceder tarde o temprano. Le costaba entender, de hecho, cómo era posible que Ladybug hubiese resistido durante tanto tiempo el cortejo de Cat Noir sin corresponder a sus sentimientos. Ladynoir era lo que todo el mundo estaba esperando, como si el destino tuviese un plan sellado para ellos dos y Ladybug se empeñase en retrasarlo sin motivo alguno.

Y, por otro lado, hasta Coralie tenía que admitir que, si había alguien digna de Cat Noir, esa era Ladybug.

Además de la foto de Alexandre, había visto también varios vídeos de la lucha contra el akuma del día anterior. Su corazón se había estremecido de horror al contemplar el brutal atropello, el cuerpo desmadejado de Cat Noir yaciendo sobre el asfalto, la desesperación de Ladybug... y cómo ella lo había salvado después. Así que, por mucho que le hubiese dolido ser testigo del beso del que todo el mundo hablaba, algo en su interior lo había aceptado ya.

«Están hechos el uno para el otro», admitió entre lágrimas.

Y seguía pensándolo aquella mañana mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia el colegio, aún pálida y con ojeras. Se detuvo ante un kiosco y contempló la foto del beso en la portada de los periódicos, casi sin verla.

–Más vale que lo cuides, Ladybug –murmuró para sí misma–. Más vale que lo hagas feliz y que seas digna de él.

* * *

Para Marinette también fue un día incómodo. Había mantenido en silencio el móvil la tarde anterior mientras trataba de solucionar las cosas con Cat Noir, con máscara y sin ella, y al volver a prestarle atención aquella mañana había descubierto un montón de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de su mejor amiga. Como iba a verla un rato después en el colegio no se molestó en devolverle las llamadas. Así que no se sorprendió cuando Alya se precipitó sobre ella nada más llegar.

–Chica, ¿dónde estabas? ¡Llevo desde ayer intentando contactar contigo!

–Eh..., sí, lo siento, es que me quedé sin batería y no encontraba el cargador –improvisó–. Me he vuelto loca buscándolo.

–Pero habrás visto la noticia, ¿no? Vamos, no me digas que no te has enterado.

–Ah, sí... Ladynoir –respondió ella sin mucho entusiasmo.

–¡No es solo Ladynoir! ¡Es el beso más increíble y romántico que he visto en mi vida! ¡Y la foto de Alexandre es tan perfecta! No puedo creer que la enviara al Ladyblog sin más, sin cobrarme nada por ella. La compartió también con otras webs, pero la primicia fue para mí.

Marinette trató de sonreír.

–Enhorabuena, Alya –pudo decir.

Ella entornó los ojos.

–No pareces contenta. Ah, claro, había olvidado que me debes diez euros.

–¿Qué? –saltó Marinette–. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

–Porque hicimos una apuesta a principio de curso y tú estabas convencida de que jamás habría nada entre Ladybug y Cat Noir, ¿recuerdas?

Marinette enrojeció.

–B-bueno, su relación parecía estrictamente profesional...

–No por parte de Cat Noir –le recordó Alya–. ¡Eh, Adrián! –llamó de pronto–. Tú apostaste por Ladynoir también, ¿verdad?

El chico se acercó a ellas con una serena sonrisa. Marinette apreció que también parecía cansado, como si no hubiese dormido mucho.

–Bueno, no deis la apuesta por ganada tan rápidamente –dijo–. Al menos mientras no haya confirmación oficial.

–¿Cómo dices? –soltó Alya perpleja–. ¿Esto no te parece suficiente confirmación?

Le plantó en las narices el móvil con la foto del beso en la pantalla. Marinette se dio cuenta de que Adrián apartaba la mirada, como si no soportara contemplar aquella imagen, y se preguntó por qué. Sabía que él admiraba a Ladybug, pero ¿sería posible que sus sentimientos por ella fueran más allá? ¿Por eso no le gustaba la idea de que hubiese iniciado por fin una relación con Cat Noir?

–Seguro que has visto los vídeos, Alya –respondió él–. Ladybug estaba muy preocupada por Cat Noir. Puede haber sido un impulso, quizá estaba solo tratando de reanimarlo... El caso es que es la primera vez que los hemos visto en actitud...

–¿...Romántica? –lo ayudó Alya con una ceja en alto, y Adrián se ruborizó un poco.

–A-aparentemente romántica –matizó–. Y era una situación extrema. En circunstancias normales se comportan como amigos y nada más.

Alya frunció el ceño mientras consideraba esa posibilidad.

–Bueno –dijo por fin–. Vale, puede que tengas razón. Esperaremos a que aparezcan de nuevo para confirmar que son pareja, pero en mi opinión...

–¿Por qué es eso tan importante? –interrumpió entonces Marinette sin poderse contener más–. Quiero decir... ¿qué más da lo que haya entre ellos? Es asunto suyo y de nadie más. Cumplen con su trabajo de superhéroes de forma muy profesional, arriesgan la vida por nosotros y lo hacen sin pedir nada a cambio. ¿Qué derecho tenemos a... marujear en su vida personal?

–Pero...

–Imagina por un momento que Adrián tiene razón, son solo amigos y todo el mundo ha malinterpretado ese beso. ¿Cómo se sentirán ellos ahora? ¿Y si todo este asunto arruina su amistad? ¿Y si eso afecta a su trabajo de superhéroes?

–Eh, eh, frena un poco –la detuvo Alya–. Estás exagerando y montándote la película como de costumbre. Sabes muy bien que eso no era un beso de amigos. ¿O es que tú besarías así a Adrián, por ejemplo? –preguntó con intención.

Los dos aludidos enrojecieron furiosamente, y Marinette se prometió a sí misma que arreglaría las cuentas con Alya cuando estuviesen a solas.

–Pero sí a tu novio, imagino –prosiguió su amiga sin piedad–. A ese novio misterioso del que no sabemos nada.

–Vale ya, Alya –protestó Marinette–. Estábamos hablando de Ladybug, no de mí. Y de todos modos eso no cambia lo que dije antes: es su vida personal, no entiendo por qué se monta tanto revuelo por un simple beso.

–¡No es un simple beso! Todo el mundo adora a Ladybug y Cat Noir y quiere que sean felices juntos, ¿no es así, Nino? –le preguntó a su novio, que acababa de reunirse con ellos.

–Definitivamente –corroboró él–. A todos nos daba pena el pobre Cat Noir, siempre rondando en torno a Ladybug. Mola que por fin haya conseguido echarle el lazo.

–Bueno, parece ser que algunos no están tan convencidos de que lo haya conseguido.

–¿No? –Nino se rascó la cabeza, pensativo–. Bueno, sea como sea, Cat Noir habrá flipado con ese beso –añadió con una sonrisa.

De nuevo, Adrián desvió la mirada, incómodo. Marinette iba a decir algo, pero entonces sonó el timbre que señalaba el comienzo de las clases y ya no continuaron con aquella conversación.

Como era de esperar, todo el mundo hablaba aquel día de Ladybug y Cat Noir. Hasta los profesores hacían comentarios al respecto, y para Adrián y Marinette fue una auténtica tortura. Ninguno de los dos estaba particularmente orgulloso de aquel beso, y menos aún del hecho de que los hubiesen fotografiado. Pero no podían compartirlo con sus compañeros y por supuesto no podían explicarles por qué.

No tardaron en descubrir, sin embargo, que no eran los únicos que no se mostraban emocionados con la noticia del día.

–Nunca lo hubiese pensado de Ladybug –comentó Chloé con desdén–. Ella merece algo mejor que un patético gato callejero.

–¿Perdona? –saltó Marinette–. ¿Tienes algo en contra de Cat Noir?

–¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¿Vas a defenderlo ahora o qué?

–¡Por supuesto que sí! Es uno de los héroes de París y te ha salvado la vida varias veces, Chloé. Deberías mostrar un poco de respeto.

–¡Por favor! Todo el mundo sabe que la verdadera heroína es Ladybug, y que Cat Noir es solo un segundón. El hecho de que necesite que una perdedora como tú salga a defenderlo no hace más que confirmar lo que digo.

Marinette iba a replicar, pero alguien la detuvo.

–Déjala, no vale la pena –dijo Adrián a su lado, colocando una mano sobre su hombro–. Ven, vamos al patio.

Marinette resopló, furiosa; pero la pausa la ayudó a reflexionar un momento y comprendió que debía disimular un poco sus sentimientos hacia Cat Noir. Después de todo, Alya ya sabía que estaba saliendo con un chico misterioso al que nadie conocía, y era muy capaz de sumar dos y dos. Inspiró hondo y asintió.

–Espero que no vuelvas a necesitar que Ladybug y Cat Noir te salven el pellejo, Chloé –dijo sin embargo–, porque quizá a Ladybug no le guste la opinión que tienes de su compañero. Ya ves que ella sí lo tiene en muy alta estima –concluyó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La posibilidad de haber ofendido a Ladybug de alguna manera hizo callar a Chloé por fin; y Marinette, satisfecha, siguió a sus amigos hasta el patio.

Una vez allí, murmuró una excusa y se alejó de ellos porque necesitaba estar sola para pensar.

Cuando volvía del baño, sin embargo, se encontró de frente con Adrián.

–Marinette, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó el chico.

–¿Yo? –se sorprendió ella–. Sí, ¿por qué?

–Bueno...

Adrián era consciente de que para Marinette debía de resultar duro ver la foto del beso de Ladynoir por todas partes y que no se hablase de otra cosa. Pero no podía decirle que sabía muy bien por qué. De modo que respondió lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

–Bueno, Chloé no ha sido muy amable contigo...

Marinette sacudió la cabeza.

–No te preocupes, hemos tenido discusiones peores. Estoy acostumbrada a que se meta conmigo, es solo que... no es justo lo que dice de Cat Noir, Adrián. No lo es.

–Lo sé.

Adrián reprimió el impulso de abrazarla. Qué leal y valiente era. Debía de estar pasándolo fatal por todo aquel asunto y aun así no dudaba en defender la reputación de Cat Noir cuando alguien la ponía en tela de juicio. Tenía que compensarla por ello.

Entonces recordó que también tenía una apuesta que ganar.

–Oye, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? –le preguntó–. En privado, si puede ser.

–Claro –asintió Marinette.

Se retiraron a un rincón un poco más discreto del patio, lejos de las miradas de sus amigos.

–No sé si hoy es el mejor día para hablar de esto –empezó el chico–, ya que parece que el único tema de conversación es esa foto...

–No, está bien –se apresuró a responder ella–. Hablemos de cualquier otra cosa. Por favor.

Adrián sonrió.

–Es sobre el baile de primavera –dijo por fin.

Marinette alzó la mano para detenerlo.

–No hace falta que me des explicaciones; sé que Alya puede ser muy insistente, y si Nino encima la apoya...

Adrián frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Sé que no fue idea tuya pedirme que fuera tu pareja. No pasa nada, está bien. Ya os he dicho que no voy a ir al baile.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

–En realidad... quería decirte justo lo contrario.

–¿Cómo? –se sorprendió ella.

–Es verdad que fueron Alya y Nino quienes lo plantearon en primer lugar, pero a mí realmente me gustaría que vinieras al baile conmigo, Marinette. Así que por favor, reconsidéralo.

Ella se quedó de una pieza.

–¿C-cómo? –repitió.

–Sé que tienes novio, pero bueno, él no puede acompañarte y yo no tengo pareja todavía, así que... podemos ir juntos sin más, como dos buenos amigos, pasarlo bien con el resto de la clase y ya está. Quería volver a proponértelo en privado –añadió al ver que ella no decía nada– porque no quiero que te quedes con la impresión de que te invité por obligación. Me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras. De verdad.

–P-pero... –pudo decir ella por fin–. ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, si se trata de evitar a Chloé, seguro que hay otras muchas chicas encantadas de acompañarte... chicas sin novio, quiero decir.

Pero él sacudió la cabeza.

–No quiero ir con una desconocida. Y disfruto realmente con tu compañía. Creo que tenemos muchas cosas en común y que sería agradable ir contigo. Pero tampoco es mi intención presionarte ni parecer demasiado insistente. Solo quería dejar claras algunas cosas e invitarte de forma adecuada. Si aún así sigues sin querer ir al baile lo entenderé, pero... –Suspiró y se frotó la nuca, un tanto abrumado–. Bueno, no quería enrollarme. Solo asegurarme de que supieras que la invitación iba en serio. A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer ayer.

–E-eres muy amable, Adrián, pero yo...

Él la silenció colocando un dedo índice sobre sus labios.

–Piénsatelo, ¿vale? Háblalo con tu novio si lo crees necesario. Solo quiero que sepas que, si te hace ilusión venir al baile... no tendrías que hacerlo sola.

Marinette se quedó sin respiración ante su cálida sonrisa y el cariño sincero que irradiaban sus ojos verdes. El corazón le latió un poco más deprisa y apartó la mirada. «No puedo hacerle esto a Cat Noir», pensó.

Luego recordó que había sido precisamente él quien había apostado con ella que Adrián volvería a pedirle que fuera su pareja. «¿Cómo lo sabía?», se preguntó con perplejidad.

En ese momento comprendió que había perdido la apuesta. Y que, si no había entendido mal, eso significaba que tendría que aceptar la propuesta de Adrián.

Le hacía ilusión en el fondo, pero eso solo la hacía sentir más culpable.

–Yo... –murmuró–. Ma-mañana te lo digo. ¿Te importa?

–En absoluto –respondió él–. Tómate tu tiempo.

Se despidió de ella con una sonrisa, dejándola inquieta y confusa y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. ¿Realmente existía la posibilidad de que finalmente fuera al baile con Adrián? Gimió para sus adentros, abrumada, y se arrepintió de haberse dejado convencer por Cat Noir para participar en aquella estúpida apuesta. Aquel día ya llevaba perdidas dos, y aún no eran ni las once.

Definitivamente, no era su día de suerte.

* * *

A primera hora de la noche, Ladybug y Cat Noir se encontraron en el lugar habitual para la patrulla diaria. Era la primera vez que se veían desde que Ladybug había confesado sus sentimientos por él, y ella temía que la relación entre ellos se hubiese enrarecido. Pero Cat la saludó con una semi-reverencia y una sonrisa.

–Buenas noches, milady. ¿Lista para la acción?

–S-sí, supongo. –Inspiró hondo y preguntó–. ¿Cómo... cómo estás? Quiero decir...

Él sonrió de nuevo.

–Sé lo que quieres decir. No te preocupes, todo está bien. Ha sido un día largo y extraño, pero lo hemos superado sin contratiempos.

«¿Hemos?», se preguntó Ladybug. ¿A quién se refería?

–Lo cual me recuerda –añadió él, atrayendo de nuevo su atención– que quizá deberíamos establecer un plan de acción para la patrulla de hoy. Porque después de lo de ayer la gente está como loca por vernos. Sobre todo por vernos juntos.

Ladybug enrojeció.

–Sí, es verdad; mientras venía hacia aquí me han saludado varias personas desde la calle... y algunos han preguntado por ti.

No añadió que un joven había gritado: «¡Un beso increíble, Ladybug! ¿Cuándo volveréis a repetirlo?», y que ella se había limitado a saludar con la mano sonriendo antes de salir huyendo hacia el siguiente tejado.

–Oh, sí, a mí me han... vitoreado... como si hubiese derrotado a Lepidóptero yo solo –confesó Cat Noir enrojeciendo también.

–Lo siento –murmuró Ladybug.

–Oye, deja de disculparte. Esto ya lo hemos hablado, bichito. ¿Recuerdas lo que habíamos decidido? Porque hay que ponerlo en práctica desde ya. Así que presta atención. –Cat Noir avanzó hasta situarse frente a ella y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros para asegurarse de que lo miraba a los ojos–. Vamos a ir de patrulla y vamos a ir juntos, como de costumbre. Como compañeros. Trabajamos juntos, nos llevamos bien y nada más. Vamos a asegurarnos de que la gente nos ve, pero que nos vea desde lejos, ¿de acuerdo? Si nos llaman desde la calle nos detenemos, saludamos y ya está. Nada de conversaciones, autógrafos ni fotos. Al menos hasta que estemos preparados para responder a sus preguntas con seguridad y sin ponernos nerviosos. ¿Vale?

–Vaya, está bien que al menos uno de los dos tenga claro cómo actuar –comentó ella impresionada.

Cat Noir se mordió el labio inferior, inseguro. No podía decirle que Adrián Agreste sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con aquellas situaciones.

–Todo saldrá bien –le aseguró con una sonrisa–. Muchos se sentirán decepcionados cuando no les demos lo que quieren, pero acabarán por acostumbrarse.

Ladybug asintió y sonrió a su vez.

–Gracias, Cat Noir –murmuró–. Por todo.

Él le dedicó un guiño amistoso.

–Siempre a tu servicio, milady. ¿Preparada?

Instantes después, los dos iniciaban una carrera por los tejados.

No tardaron en ser vistos por los viandantes. Muchos los llamaban desde la calle, los saludaban o silbaban a su paso. Tal y como habían planeado, ellos se detenían y saludaban desde los tejados, pero nunca se quedaban demasiado tiempo. En cierta ocasión, sin embargo, un grupo de jóvenes corearon al verlos:

–¡Que se beeesen, que se beeeesen...!

Ladybug enrojeció, pero por suerte no podían verla desde lejos. Cat Noir se limitó a saludar con una reverencia y una sonrisa y a continuar su camino, seguido por Ladybug. Oyeron las exclamaciones de decepción de los chicos, pero no volvieron a detenerse.

Casi al final del recorrido, Ladybug se paró en lo alto de una azotea y le dijo a Cat Noir que debía irse a casa ya.

–Siento dejarlo a medias, pero hoy... tengo cosas que hacer –murmuró–. ¿no te importa?

Él negó con la cabeza.

–Has hecho más que suficiente hoy, Ladybug. Y lo has hecho muy bien.

Ella suspiró y desvió la mirada.

–Eres demasiado bueno conmigo, Cat.

–Eh. –Cat Noir le levantó la barbilla con los dedos para mirarla a los ojos–. Todo se arreglará. Siento que no... hayamos podido estar juntos. Yo...

–No es culpa tuya –replicó ella sacudiendo la cabeza–, sino mía. No debí hacerte esperar tanto tiempo. No podías esperarme para siempre. No habría sido justo para ti, ni tampoco para Marinette.

Cat Noir no supo qué decir.

–Todo se arreglará –repitió por fin–. Vete a casa y descansa, LB. Yo terminaré la patrulla por los dos.

Se despidieron y, a partir de ahí, siguieron caminos separados.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Cat Noir aterrizó en el balcón de Marinette. Llamó brevemente a la ventana y después entró, deseoso de reunirse de nuevo con ella.

Para su sorpresa, la encontró sentada ante su máquina de coser, trabajando en una prenda cuyos pliegues caían a su alrededor como ondas de color escarlata.

El superhéroe se cruzó de brazos con una amplia sonrisa.

–¿Eso significa lo que creo que significa, princesa? –interrogó con tono burlón.

Marinette gruñó sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.

–Significa que has ganado la apuesta, minino insolente –reconoció a regañadientes–. Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

 **NOTA: No perdáis de vista a Coralie. No tardaréis en volver a saber de ella ;)**


	21. Advertencia

**NOTA: ¡Nuevo capítulo! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Algunos decís que los dos se mienten y se manipulan mutuamente y que esto va a acabar muy mal. Pues sí y no :). Me explico: voy seguir el canon todo lo que pueda, y en la serie los dos mienten y manipulan a todo el mundo con tal de mantener su identidad en secreto. Si ese secreto es tan importante que Marinette tiene que mentir a sus padres, imagino que está justificado que lo haga con Cat Noir. Por otro lado, la serie es muy optimista, las cosas siempre se arreglan al final y por eso nada va a acabar mal ;).**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Marinette se armó de valor y se acercó a hablar a solas con Adrián. Le resultó más fácil de lo que había previsto, y lo tomó como una buena señal.

Lo encontró en las taquillas y se detuvo tras él.

–¿A-Adrián? –lo llamó en voz baja.

El chico se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa.

–Buenos días, Marinette. ¿Cómo estás?

–B-bien, yo... –Inspiró hondo y lo soltó de pronto–. Solo quería decirte que acepto tu propuesta. Iremos al b-baile juntos, si quieres.

La sonrisa de él se amplió.

–¡Claro que quiero! Muchísimas gracias, Marinette –añadió tomándola de las manos–. Me hace mucha ilusión. Es la primera vez que voy a asistir a un evento como este.

Marinette estaba tratando de no ponerse nerviosa ante el hecho de que las manos de Adrián Agreste estuviesen sosteniendo las suyas, pero las últimas palabras de su amigo captaron su atención.

–¿Me tomas el pelo? No puede ser que nunca hayas ido a un baile.

Adrián suspiró y soltó a Marinette para frotarse la nuca, un tanto avergonzado.

–He estado en fiestas elegantes, por supuesto. Algunas con baile y orquesta. Pero la mayoría de ellas eran solo actos sociales para promocionar la marca de mi padre. Parte del trabajo, sin más. Nunca antes había asistido a una fiesta con mis amigos solo para divertirme..., si exceptuamos la que organizó Bubbler el día de mi cumpleaños y que no era precisamente una fiesta convencional. –Se encogió de hombros–. Supongo que por eso estoy tan emocionado, y a lo mejor he insistido demasiado en que me acompañaras. Lo siento si te he hecho sentir incómoda en algún momento.

De nuevo, una cálida emoción inundó por dentro a Marinette, que no pudo evitar recordar el día en que Adrián le había confesado que había crecido sin amigos. O la vez que habían ido todos juntos al concierto de Jagged Stone y el chico, emocionadísimo, había dicho que aquel era su primer concierto.

Marinette sonrió y, por primera vez, se alegró de corazón por haberle dicho que sí.

–Lo pasaremos estupendamente, Adrián –le aseguró–. Pero tengo que advertirte de que soy muy patosa y no sé bailar. Probablemente haré el ridículo –añadió, bajando la cabeza.

Adrián inspiró hondo. Lo que más deseaba en aquel momento era estrecharla entre sus brazos, besarla y asegurarle que, mientras estuviesen juntos, todo sería perfecto. Le estaba costando mucho mantenerse a distancia y fingir que lo que sentía por ella no era más que el cariño de un buen amigo.

–No harás el ridículo –le aseguró–. Yo sí sé bailar; te echaré una mano, ¿vale? Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Marinette asintió, más tranquila. Cuando se separó de él, sin embargo, se tropezó de narices con Chloé.

–¿Se puede saber por qué hablas tanto con mi Adrián? –le soltó la rubia.

–No es asunto tuyo –replicó Marinette con tono gélido.

Siguió caminando sin más, tratando de disimular la irritación que le habían causado sus palabras. Pero Chloé dijo a sus espaldas.

–Es patético verte siempre rondar a su alrededor como un alma en pena, Marinette. ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que un chico como él jamás se fijará en una perdedora como tú?

Apenas unas semanas atrás, a Marinette le habrían dolido las palabras de su compañera. Pero aquel día solo sonrió y se limitó a alejarse de ella sin molestarse en volverse para mirarla.

Se reunió con Alya en el patio mientras Chloé interceptaba a Adrián para pedirle explicaciones.

–¿De qué va todo esto? –preguntó su amiga, perpleja.

Marinette sonrió.

–Al final sí que voy a ir al baile –explicó–. Con Adrián.

–Oooooh –exclamó Alya sonriendo a su vez; echó un vistazo al lugar donde Chloé seguía martirizando al pobre chico–. Ahora comprendo por qué la bruja está tan enfadada. Y me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido venir –añadió, rodeando con un brazo los hombros de Marinette–. ¿Eso significa que vas a terminar el vestido?

–¡Ya estoy en ello! –respondió ella con guiño–. Y va quedar estupendo.

–¡No lo dudo! Adrián se va a derretir al veeerteee –canturreó Alya con intención.

Pero Marinette sacudió la cabeza.

–No es esa mi intención, Alya –protestó–. Vamos a ir solo como amigos, ya te lo he dicho.

–Claro, claro.

–Oye, ¿qué insinúas?

–No me mires así, estoy de tu parte –se defendió ella levantando las manos–. Y quiero que sepas que me parece una estrategia muy inteligente. ¡Y por lo que veo está funcionando a las mil maravillas!

Marinette se quedó mirándola, muy perdida.

–No te sigo.

–Venga, no me tomes por tonta. –Alya le guiñó un ojo y le dio un codazo cómplice–. Sé muy bien que te has inventado toda esa historia del novio para poner celosillo a Adrián.

–¿¡Qué!? ¡Por supuesto que no! Es verdad que estoy saliendo con alguien.

–Pero no tienes que disimular delante de mí, boba. Ya te he dicho que estoy de tu parte.

–No estoy disimulando, es la verdad.

Alya la miró fijamente con los brazos en jarras.

–Pero bueno, ¿cómo esperas que me crea que tienes novio, si no me has enseñado ni una sola foto y ni siquiera eres capaz de decirme cómo se llama? ¡Cualquiera diría que estás saliendo con un fantasma!

«Pues casi», pensó Marinette, un tanto decaída.

–Pues es la verdad –replicó–. Si me lo hubiese inventado, ¿no crees que habría construido la historia un poco mejor? Os habría enseñado fotos de cualquier chico mono bajadas de internet, os habría dicho que se llama Fabrice, o Jean-Pierre o lo primero que se me hubiese ocurrido. Me pasaría el día hablando de él y de lo genial que es. Habría desarrollado más al personaje, por así decirlo.

Alya frunció el ceño mientras consideraba aquella perspectiva.

–En cambio lo he mantenido en secreto y no os lo he contado yo, prácticamente me lo habéis sacado vosotros –concluyó Marinette–, y solo cuando Adrián ya me había invitado al baile.

–Hum –murmuró Alya–. Puede que tengas razón. Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres hablar de él? ¿Es que no te conviene? ¿Es un delincuente juvenil? ¿Es mucho mayor que tú?

–¡Alya! –protestó Marinette–. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi vida sentimental?

–Bueno, a ver, llevo meses oyéndote suspirar por Adrián a diario y me mosquea un poco este silencio repentino, eso es todo. ¿Seguro que estás bien con... Como-Se-Llame?

–Estoy muy bien con Como-Se-Llame. Y ya que lo preguntas, te diré que es un chico muy cariñoso, dulce y atento. Un romántico incorregible. Y un auténtico caballero. –Sonrió–. No es mucho mayor que yo. Y no es para nada un delincuente juvenil.

«Todo lo contrario», pensó.

–Bueno, parece que Como-Se-Llame es también Míster Perfecto –ironizó Alya–. ¿Seguro que no te lo has inventado?

–Oh, no, no es perfecto. Es imprudente, cabezota y un poco presumido. Y adora contar chistes malos. Y tiene un trabajo... complicado... que nos impide pasar juntos el tiempo que nos gustaría. –Suspiró–. Pero yo lo quiero tal y como es.

Alya sonrió a su pesar.

–Vaya, y entonces, ¿a qué viene tanto misterio? ¡Oh, espera, ya lo sé! –exclamó de pronto, muy emocionada–. ¡Es alguien famoso! ¿A que sí?

–¿¡Qué!? ¡No! –exclamó Marinette–. Él solo...

–¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng! –chilló de pronto una voz tras ellas.

Marinette se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Chloé.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? –suspiró.

–¿¡Cómo te atreves a ir al baile con _mi_ Adrián!?

Hablaba en voz muy alta y, de pronto, todo el mundo las estaba mirando. Pero Marinette no tenía miedo. Ya no.

Se cruzó de brazos y replicó:

–Porque él me lo ha pedido. ¿Tienes algún problema con _su_ elección?

–¡Adrián iba a ir al baile conmigo!

–Parece que él no opinaba lo mismo. ¿Por qué será? –planteó con una sonrisa burlona.

Chloé parecía a punto de combustionar.

–Tú... tú... ¡mocosa impertinente! –explotó.

Incapaz de encontrar un argumento mejor, alzó la mano para abofetear a Marinette. Esta se movió para apartarse, pero algo se interpuso entre ambas. Sorprendida, Marinette vio cómo la mano de Adrián detenía el brazo de Chloé, agarrándola por la muñeca.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Chloé? –preguntó el chico.

Había utilizado un tono de voz bajo, casi calmado; pero latía en él algo peligroso que iba más allá de una simple advertencia.

Chloé retrocedió un paso, pero Adrián no la soltó.

–Yo..., yo...

–No te atrevas a ponerle la mano encima jamás. –Seguía sin alzar la voz, pero esta vez todos captaron con claridad la amenaza implícita en sus palabras.

Chloé tragó saliva y asintió, amedrentada. Solo entonces Adrián la dejó marchar, y la chica dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Adrián se volvió hacia Marinette.

–¿Estás bien?

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba acostumbrada a los insultos de Chloé y habría sido perfectamente capaz de defenderse también de una agresión física. Pero la intervención de Adrián la había dejado sin palabras. Y no se trataba de que hubiese saltado a defenderla ante Chloé, sino...

Había salido de la nada para interponerse entre ella y una potencial amenaza. Aquel gesto, aquella ira contenida, aquel feroz instinto de protección... le recordaban a alguien.

El corazón de Marinette dejó de latir un breve instante.

–¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar Adrián, esta vez un poco más preocupado.

La chica volvió a la realidad y encontró sus ojos verdes fijos en ella.

–S-sí, yo... no ha sido nada –balbuceó.

Adrián asintió, muy serio. Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos para asegurarse de que le prestaba atención y entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

–Tengo que ir a hablar con Chloé y dejar las cosas claras. Lo último que necesitamos es una mariposa negra revoloteando cerca de ella, ¿comprendes?

Marinette inspiró hondo y asintió a su vez. Pensar en Cat Noir le había recordado su propósito de no permitir que su corazón latiese de aquella manera por nadie más. Ni siquiera por Adrián. Se esforzó por centrarse.

–Claro –respondió–. Ve con ella, a ver si la haces entrar en razón antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Tampoco Marinette tenía demasiadas ganas de volver a enfrentarse a una Chloé akumatizada. Ya tenía suficiente con la versión sin superpoderes, muchas gracias.

Se quedó mirando, sin embargo, cómo Adrián se alejaba de ella en busca de su compañera.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó entonces Alya a su lado.

Marinette había olvidado por completo que ella estaba allí. Se volvió para mirarla y justo entonces se dio cuenta de que había más gente en el patio. Y entendió que la escena que acababan de contemplar podía interpretarse en el sentido equivocado.

–Parece que por fin Adrián le ha plantado cara a Chloé –comentó en voz alta–. Ya era hora, ¿no?

Varias personas asintieron, conformes. A todo el mundo le caía bien Adrián, pero hasta Marinette reconocía que a menudo se mostraba demasiado tibio ante los abusos de Chloé. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tenía poder para detenerlos, porque probablemente él era la única persona a la que Chloé escucharía.

Alya, sin embargo, se cruzó de brazos y dirigió a Marinette una mirada de sospecha.

* * *

Adrián encontró a Chloé en una clase vacía. Estaba gritándole a Sabrina por alguna razón absurda, pero se calló al verlo entrar y se volvió hacia él con gesto avinagrado.

–¿Y tú qué quieres ahora?

Adrián respiró hondo. No había akumas a la vista, por suerte. Pero no debía confiarse.

–¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Chloé? A solas, si es posible.

Ella se rió.

–Si vas a pedirme disculpas será mejor que lo hagas en público o no me molestaré en escucharte.

Adrián apretó los puños, tratando de controlar su ira. Debía esforzarse por mantenerse calmado.

–Creo que eres tú quien debería pedirle disculpas a Marinette –dijo con voz helada–. Has tratado de abofetearla, ¿recuerdas?

–Bueno, se lo merecía. Y de todas formas no ha pasado nada porque allí estaba su caballero de brillante armadura para defenderla. –Resopló, molesta–. Patético.

–Era lo que había que hacer –respondió él con frialdad–. Y ya puedes agradecer que haya intervenido. Si hubieses pegado a Marinette, ella te habría devuelto el golpe, y no tengo ninguna duda de que te habría dado una paliza –concluyó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–¡Oh! –exclamó Chloé muy molesta–. Bueno, y si piensas así, ¿por qué te has tomado la molestia de defenderla?

–Porque lo que hacías no estaba bien, Chloé.

La voz de Adrián se suavizó al pronunciar estas palabras, y la chica desvió la mirada.

–Siento no ir al baile contigo –prosiguió él.

–Haber empezado por ahí. Si me pides perdón, quizá reconsidere la posibilidad de acompañarte.

Adrián tomó aire, tratando de calmarse.

–No voy a ir contigo porque prefiero ir con Marinette –declaró–. Lo siento, pero así son las cosas. Es verdad que hace mucho tiempo que somos amigos..., pero ahora tú ya no eres mi única amiga.

Por alguna razón, la mirada de Chloé se centró en Sabrina, que seguía de pie junto a ella sin intervenir.

–¿Y tú qué haces ahí todavía? –le ladró de pronto; Sabrina dio un respingo, alarmada–. ¿No ves que es una conversación privada? ¡Largo de aquí!

–S-sí, claro, Chloé. Perdona –farfulló ella, y salió disparada del aula.

Adrián la vio marchar, negando con la cabeza.

–Y si sigues tratando así a la gente, serás tú la que se quede sin amigos –le advirtió a Chloé.

–Pfff, por favor, todo el mundo quiere ser amigo mío. ¡Todos me adoran!

–Bueno, en ese caso te resultará muy fácil encontrar otra pareja para el baile –sugirió Adrián con una media sonrisa–. Alguien que sepa apreciar lo maravillosa que eres.

–Por supuesto –replicó ella con altivez.

–Entonces no hay ningún problema, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué te molestas en enfadarte por una cosa tan tonta? Yo voy al baile con mis amigos y tú vas con los tuyos.

Chloé entornó los ojos, comprendiendo de pronto que había caído en la trampa dialéctica de Adrián.

–Pero yo soy tu mejor amiga, Adriancito –respondió, moviendo las pestañas con coquetería.

–Chloé, tú eres mi amiga más antigua, y eso no va a cambiar. Pero ahora tengo más amigos. Y creo que tú no disfrutarías con nuestra compañía porque no compartes nuestros intereses, ya sabes: videojuegos, rock and roll, cómics de superhéroes, anime... Después de todo, tienes gustos mucho más refinados que los nuestros –planteó, guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa.

–Ugh, en eso tienes razón; siempre has sido un poco rarito en ese sentido. Personalmente creo que deberías disimular un poco porque no es bueno para tu vida social. Pero en fin, si eso es lo que quieres... –suspiró melodramáticamente–, supongo que tendré que aceptarlo. Ay, si es que soy tan generosa y sacrificada...

Adrián suspiró para sus adentros, pero sonrió.

–Bien, pues todo aclarado –concluyó por fin–. Yo voy al baile con Marinette y tú puedes escoger una pareja entre tus muchos admiradores. Y seguro que todos lo pasaremos muy bien.

–Sí, supongo –admitió Chloé de mala gana.

–Pero –añadió él de pronto, alzando el dedo índice– tengo que advertirte algo: deja en paz a Marinette, ¿me oyes?

Chloé alzó la barbilla para mirarlo con los ojos entornados, pero no dijo nada. Adrián se había puesto extraordinariamente serio y, de nuevo, había algo amenazador latiendo en su mirada.

–Es mi amiga –prosiguió–. Si te metes con ella, te metes conmigo también. ¿Queda claro?

Nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras recordó que, tiempo atrás, alguien le había dicho a Chloé algo similar: «Si te enfrentas a mí, también te enfrentas a Cat Noir», había declarado Ladybug.

Chloé resopló y desvió la mirada.

–Hablo muy en serio –insistió él, ceñudo–. Déjala en paz.

–Sí, sí, muy bien –replicó ella de mala gana–, ya me ha quedado claro. Sigo sin comprender cómo es posible que prefieras a la hija de un panadero...

–Cuidado, Chloé...

–...pero lo tomaré como otra de tus muchas rarezas. Qué le vamos a hacer, no todo el mundo puede ser tan perfecto como yo. Ni siquiera tú.

Adrián alzó una ceja, divertido.

–No me digas.

–Y ahora fuera de mi vista. Tengo que encontrar entre todos mis admiradores a alguno que sea digno de acompañarme al baile... ay, me duele la cabeza solo de pensarlo. ¿Dónde está Sabrina? ¡Sabrina!

Aún sonriendo, Adrián salió del aula y se cruzó con Sabrina, que entraba apresuradamente para atender la llamada de su compañera.

No tuvo ocasión de volver a hablar con Marinette hasta que sonó el timbre. Cuando entró de nuevo en clase la vio sentada en su sitio y se inclinó para susurrarle:

–Todo arreglado. Chloé no volverá a meterse contigo, pr... Marinette –se corrigió a tiempo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y Adrián tuvo que hacer un inmenso esfuerzo para no besarla allí mismo.

–No hacía falta, pero gracias.

Adrián retrocedió para sentarse en su banco.

–Es en parte culpa mía –respondió–, porque no le paré los pies a tiempo ni le dije claramente que no iba a acompañarla. Lo siento.

–No pasa nada, de verdad. Ya está todo aclarado.

Ella, por su parte, se había dedicado a desmentir los rumores que afirmaban que los dos estaban saliendo juntos. Varias personas le habían preguntado ya al respecto, y Marinette les había asegurado que ella y Adrián eran solo amigos. No había querido mencionar a su novio para evitar más preguntas indiscretas, por lo que a muchos no los había convencido. La inesperada intervención de Adrián en la pelea con Chloé tampoco había contribuido precisamente a respaldar su versión.

«De modo que Alya no se cree que tengo novio y el resto de la gente no se cree que no hay nada entre Adrián y yo», concluyó Marinette en silencio.

Se encogió de hombros. Tampoco era tan terrible, decidió. Al menos su relación con Cat Noir seguiría permaneciendo en secreto. Lo cual era algo bueno, en realidad. ¿O no?

* * *

Aquella noche, Ladybug y Cat Noir se reunieron en el lugar de siempre para la patrulla.

–Tengo que terminar un trabajo urgente esta semana –empezó ella–. ¿Te importa si hoy tampoco hago la ruta completa?

–Como si necesitas quedarte toda la noche en casa –repuso él–, por mí no hay problema.

Pero Ladybug negó con la cabeza.

–Tenías razón, es importante que nos vean juntos y que sigamos comportándonos como si nada hubiese pasado. Así que vendré a patrullar todos los días aunque sea un rato, ¿te parece bien?

–Lo que necesites –insistió él con una sonrisa–. Lo estás llevando muy bien, LB.

Ladybug sonrió. Lo cierto era que ver a Adrián dando la cara por ella ante Chloé le había dado ánimos. Si él era capaz de hacer algo así, también ella podía enfrentarse a los fans, a la prensa y a quien fuera por Cat Noir.

La ruta de aquella noche transcurrió sin apenas incidentes. Detuvieron a un carterista que merodeaba por una zona turística y se vieron obligados a entablar conversación con la gente mientras esperaban a la policía, pero se limitaron a sonreír y declinaron hacer comentarios sobre su relación. En cuanto el ladrón estuvo en manos de los agentes, los dos se despidieron con amabilidad, pero con firmeza, y se marcharon de allí sin mirar atrás.

Después de aquello, Ladybug no tardó en decir que debía marcharse ya. Cat Noir la felicitó por su actuación.

–Lo estás haciendo muy bien –le dijo–. Los periodistas no tardarán en ponerse nerviosos si no tienen material nuevo, pero no pasa nada; aguantaremos el tirón y en un par de semanas ya nadie hablará de esto. Seguirán preguntándonos, claro, pero bastará con responder siempre lo mismo hasta que se cansen de preguntar.

–Cualquiera diría que ya has hecho esto antes –comentó Ladybug sorprendida; por lo general era ella quien hablaba con la prensa y no al revés, y siempre había dado por sentado que se debía a que su compañero no se sentía cómodo ante las cámaras.

Él sonrió.

–Bueno, he investigado un poco en internet –mintió–. Buena suerte con tu trabajo, milady. Nos vemos mañana.

Ladybug se despidió de él y regresó a casa para seguir trabajando en su vestido.

No se quedó hasta muy tarde porque estaba cansada, de modo que, cuando llegó Cat Noir, la encontró ya metida en la cama y con la luz apagada. El chico se tendió junto a ella y la abrazó con un suspiro de satisfacción.

–¿Un día duro, gatito? –susurró ella en la oscuridad.

–Acaba de mejorar de forma espectacular –respondió él besándola con suavidad.

Marinette sonrió y le devolvió el beso. Él la abrazó con más fuerza, inspirando hondo para percibir su olor mientras le acariciaba el pelo con ternura. Llevaba todo el día muriéndose por hacer aquello y quizá en el colegio se había mostrado demasiado cariñoso con Marinette en algún momento, pero no podía evitarlo.

–Gracias, Marinette –dijo entonces.

–¿Por qué?

–Por dejar que venga a dormir contigo todas las noches. No te imaginas lo que significa para mí.

–Puedes venir siempre que quieras, Cat. Ya lo sabes. A mí también me gusta mucho que vengas –concluyó, acariciándole el pelo hasta hacerlo ronronear.

Él se acurrucó a su lado, aún ronroneando, y pensó que había valido la pena enfrentarse por fin a Chloé. Porque iba a ir al baile con Marinette y, aunque fuera una simple fiesta escolar, la idea de acompañarla lo hacía inmensamente feliz.


	22. Baile

Marinette trabajó a destajo para tener su vestido acabado a tiempo para la fiesta. Cuando lo terminó, sin embargo, no se lo quiso enseñar a Cat Noir.

–Algún día tú y yo iremos a bailar juntos, y entonces me lo verás puesto –le prometió; pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo–. Oh, no, Adrián lo verá antes que tú..., lo voy a estrenar con él...

–Eh, no te preocupes –la tranquilizó Cat–. Ya hemos hablado de esto, no le des más vueltas.

–Haré otro vestido para nuestra primera cita de verdad –le prometió ella, deprisa–. Mucho mejor y más bonito que este. Y también diseñaré un vestido nuevo para cada ocasión especial. Y...

–Cálmate. No hace falta, en serio. Estarás espectacular con cualquier cosa que te pongas.

Hablaban a menudo de lo que harían cuando pudiesen salir a la calle juntos sin tener que preocuparse por nada más. Hacían planes con la ilusión de cualquier pareja de jóvenes enamorados, como si el día en que pudiesen llevarlos a cabo estuviese a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero en realidad ninguno de los dos sabía cuándo sucedería aquello. Seguía siendo peligroso para ambos que los viesen juntos, y también que Marinette llegase a descubrir el rostro que se ocultaba tras la máscara del gato.

Sin embargo, no se permitían el lujo de dejarse vencer por las dificultades de aquella relación. Lo importante era que seguían juntos a pesar de todo.

* * *

El día antes de la fiesta, Marinette buscó de nuevo a Adrián en el colegio para hablar con él.

–Eh, pareja de baile –la saludó el chico, cerrando su taquilla–. ¿A qué hora te recojo mañana?

–De eso precisamente quería hablarte. –Marinette inspiró hondo y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba–. Verás, es que mis padres... no saben que tengo novio. Y por el momento prefiero que sigan sin saberlo.

–Ajá –murmuró él, alzando una ceja–. Y me lo dices para que no se me escape algún comentario sin querer, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, seré discreto.

–Es algo más que eso. –Marinette notó que se le volvían a subir los colores–. Es muy posible que interpreten nuestra... cita... en el sentido equivocado.

Adrián la miró sin comprender. Pero enseguida lo captó.

–Oh.

–Sí, y también es posible que hagan algún comentario al respecto –prosiguió ella muy mortificada–. Les he jurado que tú y yo solo somos amigos, pero no estoy segura de que me hayan creído. Están muy emocionados con el baile porque piensan... porque creen... oh, no, qué vergüenza –murmuró, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Adrián se echó a reír.

–No te preocupes, conozco a tus padres –la calmó–. Pero gracias por avisarme.

Recordaba perfectamente a Tom y Sabine irrumpiendo en el cuarto de su hija cada dos por tres para ofrecerles comida mientras él y Marinette entrenaban para la competición de videojuegos. En aquel momento le había parecido un gesto muy amable por su parte, pero ahora lo veía todo desde una perspectiva diferente.

Le dirigió a Marinette una sonrisa maliciosa.

–¿Quieres que mantengamos la versión oficial... o no? –planteó, guiñándole un ojo.

Ella se retiró las manos de la cara para mirarlo, muy perdida.

–No te sigo.

–Si les damos motivos para pensar que sus suposiciones son correctas, no sospecharán que estás saliendo con otro chico –le explicó él.

Marinette enrojeció furiosamente.

–¿Qué dices? ¡No! –se escandalizó; extendió el dedo índice en señal de advertencia y lo plantó ante la cara de su compañero–. No sé a qué estás jugando, Adrián Agreste, pero la «versión oficial» es la verdadera: tú y yo somos solo amigos y no quiero que mis padres piensen lo contrario. ¿Queda claro?

Ella misma se sorprendió ante la firmeza de sus palabras. Miró a Adrián, pensando que quizá había sido un poco borde con él; pero el chico seguía sonriendo.

–Lo sé, Marinette, no pretendía molestarte. Lo siento. –Ella se relajó un poco y bajó el dedo–. Me había parecido gracioso, pero probablemente es una mala idea.

–Muy mala idea –confirmó ella–. No sabes hasta qué punto pueden llegar a fangirlear mis padres con este tipo de cosas –suspiró con resignación–. Pero en fin, es bueno saber al menos que no te molesta.

–¿El qué? ¿Que tus padres crean que tú y yo estamos saliendo juntos? –Se encogió de hombros–. Si fuera verdad no tendría ningún motivo para avergonzarme de ello –le soltó sin más.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, incapaz de reaccionar, mientras él colocaba una mano sobre su hombro y le dirigía una sonrisa alentadora.

–¿Te va bien a las ocho, entonces? –le preguntó.

–¿C-cómo?

–¿Paso a buscarte mañana a las ocho? La fiesta empieza a las ocho y media, así llegaremos puntuales.

Marinette reaccionó por fin.

–Claro, a las ocho.

Adrián asintió, se despidió con un gesto y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Marinette gruñó para sus adentros. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle aquellas cosas precisamente ahora que había superado su obsesión por él y estaba saliendo con otro?

«Se lo perdono porque seguramente no lo hace a propósito», pensó mientras lo veía alejarse hacia el patio.

Como estaba de espaldas a ella, Marinette no pudo ver la sonrisa traviesa que iluminaba el rostro de Adrián; una sonrisa tan propia de Cat Noir que sin duda le habría hecho cambiar de opinión acerca de las verdaderas intenciones del chico.

* * *

El viernes pasó sin novedad; como había terminado el vestido, Marinette pudo realizar la ruta completa en la patrulla con Cat Noir. No avistaron ningún akuma, pero rescataron a los vecinos de un inmueble en el que se había declarado un incendio y los pusieron a salvo antes de que llegaran los bomberos. Como la hazaña había sido bastante espectacular, el superdúo se detuvo unos instantes para hablar con la prensa y con los curiosos que se habían acercado a contemplar el rescate. Cat Noir dirigió una mirada interrogante a Ladybug y ella inspiró hondo y asintió. Se sentía lista para volver a enfrentarse al mundo.

Sonrieron, saludaron, posaron para fotografías y atendieron a las preguntas de los periodistas. Era inevitable que surgiera la cuestión tarde o temprano:

–Cat Noir, Ladybug, ¿qué podéis decirnos acerca de vuestra relación? ¿Sois oficialmente pareja?

Ladybug respondió:

–Nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional.

–Pero el beso...

–Estrictamente profesional –repitió ella con una encantadora sonrisa–. Muchas gracias a todos. Y ahora, si nos disculpan...

Alzó el yoyó para salir volando, pero la detuvo una última pregunta:

–¡Ladybug, espera! Si no es Cat Noir, ¿quién ocupa un lugar especial en tu corazón?

–No puedo hablar de mi vida privada por razones de seguridad. Muchas gracias por comprenderlo.

–Ya habéis oído a la dama –intervino Cat Noir, sonriendo también–. Tenemos que seguir nuestra ruta. ¡El trabajo de los superhéroes nunca termina!

Momentos más tarde se alejaban por los tejados de París, contentos por haber superado aquella primera prueba. Ladybug se sentía muy aliviada, y Cat Noir estaba orgulloso de ella. Con un poco de suerte, las cosas no tardarían en volver a la normalidad.

* * *

Marinette pasó la mañana del sábado ayudando a sus padres en la panadería, y la tarde terminando de prepararse para el baile. Se puso el vestido que había confeccionado y comprobó que le sentaba como un guante. Tenía un escote en forma de uve que dejaba sus brazos al descubierto; la falda, por encima de las rodillas, llevaba un poco de vuelo. Pero ella estaba especialmente orgullosa de los bordados con hilo plateado y diseño floral que adornaban el cuerpo y recorrían el bajo de la falda, salpicados de pequeños cristales que relucían como estrellas bajo la luz. Era sin duda su diseño más delicado, y estaba contenta de haber podido realizarlo tal y como lo había imaginado.

Dudó sobre si recogerse el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza o dejárselo suelto, y finalmente se decidió por la segunda opción. Se puso, sin embargo, un pasador plateado sobre la oreja para sujetarse el flequillo, pero se aseguró de que el pelo cubría sus pendientes para que no llamaran la atención.

Completó el atuendo con unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón, un pequeño bolso del mismo color y un colgante con un sencillo corazón de cristal.

Terminó de maquillarse y se miró al espejo con una sonrisa.

–Bueno, pues parece que ya está –comentó satisfecha–. ¿Qué te parece, Tikki?

–¡Maravilloso! –exclamó el kwami–. A Adrián le vas a gustar mucho.

Ella suspiró.

–Pero eso no es lo que quiero. ¿Crees que Alya tiene razón y he empezado a gustarle... un poco?

–Humm... no sé qué decirte, Marinette, pero es lo que parece.

Ella gruñó con frustración.

–No puede ser verdad. ¿Por qué precisamente ahora? No sé, Tikki; creo que ir a la fiesta con él es una mala idea.

–Y yo pienso que Cat Noir tiene razón: ve al baile, diviértete con tus amigos y no pienses en nada más.

Marinette iba a responder, pero en ese momento llamaron al timbre.

–¡Debe de ser Adrián! –se sobresaltó–. No voy a poder hacerlo, Tikki.

–¿No vas a poder hacer el qué?

–Tratarlo como si solo fuera un amigo. –Volvió a mirarse en el espejo–. Es que todo parece tan romántico... y él está tan cariñoso conmigo últimamente...

–Pero tú tienes las cosas claras con respecto a Cat Noir, ¿verdad?

–¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero también las tenía con respecto a Adrián hasta que ese gato embaucador se cruzó en mi camino –suspiró ella–. El corazón puede ser muy traidor a veces, Tikki, y es todo muy reciente.

–Cat Noir confía en ti, ¿no? Pues confía tú también en ti misma. ¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo!

Marinette asintió sonriendo.

–¡Marinette! –la llamó su madre desde abajo.

Ella abrió su bolso para que Tikki se refugiara en el interior. Después echó un último vistazo a su reflejo, inspiró hondo y respondió:

–¡Ya voy!

Adrián la esperaba charlando amigablemente con sus padres en el recibidor. Alzó la cabeza al oír que bajaba por las escaleras y se quedó sin aliento.

–Guau –fue lo único que pudo decir cuando Marinette se plantó ante él, sonriente.

–¿Te gusta? –preguntó ella, girando sobre sus talones para que el chico pudiese apreciar el conjunto.

Adrián tragó saliva.

–Es... impresionante, Marinette. ¿Lo has hecho todo tú sola?

Ella asintió con cierta timidez.

–¡Nuestra Marinette es una artista de gran talento! –exclamó Tom con orgullo.

–¡Estoy de acuerdo! –respondió Adrián–. Los bordados son exquisitos, Marinette, y el corte realmente te... –Tragó saliva otra vez–, te favorece mucho. Estás guapísima.

Ella se ruborizó, tratando de ignorar el modo en que su padre le guiñaba un ojo a su madre y la sonrisa cómplice que ella le devolvió.

–Tú también estás muy elegante –respondió.

–Lo mío no tiene mérito –replicó el chico sacudiendo la cabeza–. Este traje es de la nueva colección de mi padre y lo han confeccionado sus modistos a medida para mí. Tú, en cambio... has hecho tu vestido tú sola y parece profesional. Es increíble.

Marinette no sabía qué decir. Adrián no podía dejar de mirarla, y hubo un silencio incómodo que, por fortuna, acabó por romper Sabine:

–Bueno, bueno, ¡pero no os podéis marchar sin más! Poneos juntos, que os hago una foto.

Los dos accedieron de buen grado. Marinette se estremeció ligeramente cuando el brazo de Adrián se deslizó en torno a su cintura. Sonrió mientras su madre sacaba varias fotografías, pero enseguida pensó en Cat Noir. «Ojalá estuviese él a mi lado hoy», se dijo. A ella no le habría molestado que llevase el pelo despeinado como de costumbre, ni le habría importado que no fuese vestido con traje y corbata como Adrián. Aunque no hubiese podido quitarse el traje de superhéroe, la máscara ni las orejas de gato... igualmente habría sido la pareja de baile perfecta para ella.

–Marinette, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Sabine, preocupada por el súbito gesto melancólico de su hija.

Adrián la miró y adivinó enseguida lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

–Estás un poco nerviosa por el baile, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, no dejaré que tropieces –añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Marinette le devolvió la mirada y aceptó el cable que él le tendía.

–Gracias, Adrián, pero no tienes ni idea de lo patosa que puedo llegar a ser.

–Eso es verdad –intervino Tom–. En cierta ocasión...

–No los aburras con viejas historias, cariño –cortó Sabine–, o llegarán tarde.

Prometió a Adrián que le enviaría las fotos y los dos acompañaron a la pareja hasta la puerta, desde donde los despidieron contemplándolos con una sonrisa repleta de ternura.

–Parece que les he gustado –comentó Adrián mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

–No estoy segura de que eso sea una buena noticia –suspiró Marinette con resignación–. Me temo que te han fichado como posible futuro yerno, pero, por favor, no se lo tengas en cuenta. Son así de marujos y no lo pueden evitar.

Adrián rió de buena gana.

–Por lo visto tienen muchas ganas de verte con novio –comentó; vaciló antes de añadir–. ¿Crees que... no les gustaría el chico con el que sales ahora? ¿Por eso no les has hablado de él?

Marinette se detuvo un instante antes de contestar.

–Estoy segura de que sí les gustaría, porque es un gran chico –dijo por fin–. Es solo que lleva una vida... complicada... y probablemente a mis padres no les gustaría que las cosas se complicasen para mí también. Es difícil de explicar.

–Pero a ti no te importa, ¿verdad? Complicarte la vida, quiero decir.

–¿Por él? En absoluto –respondió ella muy convencida.

Adrián sonrió, sintiendo una súbita calidez en el pecho.

–Es muy afortunado de tenerte como novia –comentó con suavidad.

Marinette no supo qué decir.

–¿Eres... feliz a su lado? –siguió preguntando él–. ¿A pesar de las... complicaciones?

Marinette se quedó mirándolo.

–¿Has estado hablando con Alya o algo parecido?

–¿Qué? No, ¿por qué?

–Está convencida de que estoy saliendo con un delincuente juvenil –explicó Marinette, y Adrián volvió a reír–. Pero sí, soy feliz con él. –concluyó por fin–. Mucho. A pesar de las complicaciones.

Adrián se detuvo un momento para mirarla.

–Siento que no puedas ir esta noche con él al baile.

–¿Cómo? –se sobresaltó ella.

–Por eso estabas triste antes, ¿verdad? Porque era yo el que se estaba haciendo la foto contigo.

Marinette enrojeció.

–Yo..., lo siento, Adrián, no es culpa tuya –le aseguró, colocando una mano sobre su brazo–. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas invitado, y estoy contenta de ir contigo. De verdad. –Sacudió la cabeza–. Y no quiero darte la lata con mi vida sentimental –añadió con una sonrisa–. Esta noche vamos a bailar y a pasarlo muy bien con nuestros amigos, ¿verdad?

–Dalo por hecho –respondió él sonriendo a su vez.

La condujo entonces hasta el coche que estaba aparcado junto a la panadería, pero Marinette se detuvo, dubitativa.

–¿Vamos a ir en coche hasta el colegio, que está al otro lado de la calle?

–¿Te... parece un poco absurdo? –preguntó Adrián, inseguro de pronto–. Quería hacer las cosas bien.

Marinette sonrió. La actitud de su compañero le recordó por alguna razón a la de Cat Noir en los primeros días de su relación.

–Está todo perfecto –le aseguró–. Pero creo que podemos caminar. Hace una noche muy agradable, ¿no crees?

–Vale, espera un momento.

Abrió la puerta del coche y habló brevemente con el conductor, que asintió sin una palabra. Cuando sacó la cabeza de nuevo llevaba entre las manos algo que le ofreció a Marinette con una reverencia y una sonrisa.

–Para mi bella compañera de baile.

Marinette se quedó sin palabras al contemplar el ramo de rosas blancas que sostenía entre las manos.

–Adrián, esto... –murmuró.

–¿Te gustan? –preguntó él; como ella no respondió añadió, deprisa–. P-pensé que era lo apropiado... Estuve a punto de subir con las flores a tu casa, pero luego recordé que dijiste que no querías que tus padres pensaran que...

–Está todo bien –interrumpió ella–. Es solo que... son preciosas, y yo, la verdad, no... no me lo esperaba. Muchas gracias, Adrián, ha sido un detalle muy bonito por tu parte.

Él sonrió de nuevo.

–¿Vamos? –preguntó, y le ofreció el brazo con galantería.

Marinette dejó escapar una risita y tomó el brazo de Adrián.

Caminaron juntos hasta el colegio charlando de varias cosas. Marinette se sorprendió a sí misma pensando que era agradable, y lo consideró una buena señal. Tiempo atrás habría sido incapaz de formular una frase coherente ante Adrián, y si él le hubiese regalado un ramo de rosas probablemente se habría desmayado de la impresión.

Subieron las escaleras y se detuvieron en la entrada, impresionados. El patio estaba engalanado con globos y guirnaldas; había mesas con comida y refrescos y al fondo estaba Nino tras la mesa de mezclas, amenizando la velada con la música que había seleccionado para la ocasión. La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase ya se encontraban allí. Marinette localizó a Chloé un poco más allá; iba acompañada de Kim, que parecía emocionado y aterrorizado a partes iguales.

–Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? –dijo de pronto una voz tras ellos.

Marinette se volvió hacia Alya, que se dirigía hacia la pareja muy sonriente. Lucía un vestido de color verde que realzaba su figura. Llevaba el móvil en la mano, y Marinette se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que los estaba grabando.

–¡Hacéis una pareja espectacular! –exclamó–. ¿Unas palabras para el blog del colegio?

–Eh... yo... –farfulló Marinette.

–Estamos encantados de estar aquí esta noche –respondió Adrián con fluidez–. Esperamos pasarlo muy bien. Y ahora, si nos disculpáis... esta es una de mis canciones favoritas. ¿Bailas conmigo, Marinette? –preguntó, tendiéndole la mano.

–Eh...

–¡Vamos, Marinette, anímate! –intervino Alya.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa forzada, dejó el ramo de flores sobre una silla y se dejó guiar por Adrián hasta la pista de baile.

Al principio se movía de forma rígida, temiendo meter la pata y pisar a su compañero. Pero él sabía bien lo que hacía y le transmitía tanta calma y seguridad que poco a poco la chica se fue relajando. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba bailando, riendo y pasándoselo en grande. Adrián bailó con ella un par de canciones, y después formó pareja con Alya, e incluso con Chloé, cuando se quejó en voz alta de que Kim la había pisado sin querer. Marinette, a su vez, bailó con Nathaniel y después sacó a bailar a Max, que se mostraba callado e inseguro en un rincón, y consiguió que venciera su timidez y se uniese a la fiesta.

Finalmente, Marinette se sentó en una silla a descansar, y Alya se dejó caer junto a ella con un resoplido.

–¡Chica, esas dos últimas han sido movidas! –comentó–. Habrá que pedirle al DJ que se pase ya a las lentas, ¿eh? –añadió, alzando las cejas sugerentemente–. Y hablando de eso... ¿dónde se ha metido tu galán?

–No es mi galán –replicó Marinette; pero miró a su alrededor en busca de Adrián.

–Lo he visto hace un momento hablando con Nino –respondió Alya–, pero de pronto ha desaparecido.

Marinette se encogió de hombros.

–Habrá salido a tomar el aire. –Se levantó, alisándose la falda–. Voy un momento al servicio, ¿vale?

Alya no le respondió, porque había localizado a Iván y Mylène bailando abrazados en un rincón y estaba grabando un vídeo para la posteridad. Marinette sonrió y se fue sola.

Cuando regresaba, sin embargo, se tropezó con una alumna más jovencita que se detuvo ante ella.

–¿Eres Marinette Dupain-Cheng? –le preguntó.

–Sí, ¿por qué? –se sorprendió ella.

–Me han dado esto para ti –respondió la chica, tendiéndole un sobre cerrado.

–¿Quién te lo ha dado? –preguntó Marinette extrañada.

Pero ella se encogió de hombros y prosiguió su camino.

Marinette examinó el sobre. Llevaba su nombre escrito en la parte exterior, de modo que lo abrió y extrajo la nota que había en su interior. «Te espero en la azotea», leyó.

No llevaba firma.

–Qué raro –murmuró.

Se llevó la mano al bolso y sintió que Tikki se removía dentro. Se preguntó si debía transformarse, pero decidió que esperaría a ver de qué iba todo aquello antes de tomar una decisión.

Llegó hasta el piso superior y de allí salió al exterior y subió hasta la azotea por la escalera de incendios. Miró a su alrededor, insegura... y entonces lo vio, y su corazón se detuvo un breve instante.

Allí estaba él, esperándola, su figura bañada por la luz de la luna, con la torre Eiffel de fondo.

–Cat Noir –susurró.

Se acercó a él con timidez, temiendo que fuera un sueño. Pero sus ojos verdes, que relucían en la penumbra, no se apartaban de ella; y cuando le ofreció una mano enguantada y le sonrió de aquella manera suya tan especial, Marinette suspiró sin poder evitarlo.

–¿Me concedes este baile, princesa? –preguntó él con suavidad, inclinándose brevemente ante ella.


	23. Lady in red

**NOTA: Llevo queriendo escribir este capítulo desde que empecé el fic, y por eso lo he escrito y subido tan rápido después del anterior :D. Tiene banda sonora: la canción que bailan en este capítulo es _Lady in red_ , de Chris de Burgh. Tiene ya 30 años; así que, niños y niñas del siglo XXI, si no la conocéis os recomiendo que la busquéis en Youtube y escuchéis la letra; y luego me decís si no parece escrita para esta pareja y si no sería la típica canción que Adrián/Cat Noir escucharía en bucle pensando en su lady xD. **

* * *

–Cat Noir –repitió ella maravillada mientras él enlazaba su cintura con los brazos para atraerla hacia sí–. ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–No podía perdérmelo –respondió el superhéroe con una sonrisa–. Ninguna fiesta vale la pena si no está presente Cat Noir, ya lo sabes.

–Pero es peligroso –objetó Marinette, mirando a su alrededor–. ¿Y si nos ve alguien?

–No pueden vernos desde la calle. No creo que suba nadie hasta aquí y, si lo hacen, lo oiré con mi superoído felino y me esconderé a tiempo. No sufras, princesa. Relájate, ¿de acuerdo?

Marinette sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

–Así que no has podido resistir la tentación, ¿eh?

–Tenía que verte, y ha valido la pena –respondió él, inclinándose para besarla–. Estás arrebatadoramente hermosa esta noche –murmuró antes de que sus labios se unieran a los de ella.

Marinette suspiró y le devolvió el beso, sintiendo que el momento no podía ser más perfecto de lo que ya era.

Pero se equivocaba.

Cat Noir se separó de ella con suavidad y alzó las orejas.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Marinette inquieta. Pero él levantó la mano, pidiendo silencio.

Ella prestó atención. Desde abajo llegaban las primeras notas de un nuevo tema pinchado por Nino, y Cat sonrió ampliamente.

–Están tocando nuestra canción –le susurró a Marinette al oído.

–¿ _Nuestra_ canción? –repitió ella divertida.

–Oh, es un clásico –respondió él–. Tiene sus años, pero no se me ocurría nada más apropiado. ¿Me concedes el honor de bailarla conmigo?

Marinette asintió, ruborizada. Se trataba de una balada que ella no conocía; pero mientras los dos bailaban abrazados en la azotea prestó atención a la letra y sonrió de nuevo. El cantante evocaba la belleza de una misteriosa mujer de rojo que lo había cautivado al compartir un baile con él.

–Eres un romántico, Cat Noir.

–Siempre, mi dama de rojo.

Marinette apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Cat Noir la besó en la sien y le acarició el pelo con suavidad. Llevaba toda la noche queriendo hacer aquello, deseando estrecharla entre sus brazos, besar sus labios y decirle una y otra vez lo enamorado que estaba de ella. Había sido una tortura tenerla tan cerca, tener que contemplarla con aquel vestido rojo que le cortaba la respiración y verse obligado a fingir que eran solo amigos.

Bailaron en silencio bajo la luz de la luna, moviéndose con lentitud, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, hasta que se extinguieron los últimos compases de la canción.

–Te quiero –susurró Cat Noir al oído de Marinette.

Ella le respondió con un beso largo, profundo y repleto de sentimiento. Él se lo devolvió con entusiasmo. «Por fin, por fin, por fin», pensó. Por fin estaba con Marinette de la manera que deseaba.

–Te quiero, gatito –musitó ella–. Muchas gracias por la sorpresa. No lo esperaba y, de verdad..., me ha hecho muy feliz.

–Me alegro. –Cat Noir se separó un poco de ella para tomarla de las manos–. ¿Lo estás pasando bien, entonces?

Los ojos de Marinette brillaron.

–Oh, sí, la fiesta es estupenda. Y he bailado mucho y todavía no he pisado a nadie, creo.

–¿Se está portando bien Agreste?

–Como todo un caballero.

–Es bueno saberlo.

Marinette ahogó una risita.

–Ahora comprendo por qué insististe tanto en que viniera. Lo tenías todo planeado desde el principio, ¿verdad?

–Absolutamente. ¿Crees que iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de verte con este miaugnífico vestido? ¿De llevarte a bailar? ¿De besarte sin medida a la luz de la luna?

Marinette volvió a reír.

–Podrías habérmelo dicho sin más en lugar de dar tantas vueltas. Me he sentido un poco culpable por venir sin ti, ¿sabes?

–No tenías por qué, ya te lo dije. Y además, quería que fuera una sorpresa. La cara que has puesto al verme no tenía precio –añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

Marinette volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Cat Noir. Él la envolvió entre sus brazos.

–Ojalá podamos disfrutar de más momentos así –murmuró ella.

Cat permaneció un momento en silencio.

–He estado pensando –dijo por fin–. Si dejara de ser Cat Noir... tú y yo podríamos estar siempre juntos.

Marinette alzó la cabeza, sorprendida, y lo miró a los ojos.

–¿Cómo...?

–Podría cederle mi anillo a otro. O pedir que eligieran a otra persona. –Suspiró–. Volver a llevar una vida normal, presentarme ante ti sin la máscara...

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No puedo pedirte eso, minino.

–No me lo estás pidiendo. Es algo que yo haría por voluntad propia.

–Pero a ti te encanta ser Cat Noir.

–Sí, pero... me mantiene lejos de ti.

–Gracias a tus poderes puedes colarte en mi casa todas las noches –le recordó ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Pero Cat Noir seguía serio.

–Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

–Sí, lo sé. –Ella lo abrazó de nuevo–. Pero es que no me parece justo. No querría que tuvieses que renunciar por mi culpa a algo que es tan importante para ti.

–¿Se te ocurre alguna otra opción?

–Cuando Ladybug y tú derrotéis a Lepidóptero...

–¿Y cuándo será eso? Llevamos meses luchando contra sus akumas y no estamos más cerca de derrotarlo que cuando empezamos. No tenemos la menor pista de quién es ni de dónde se esconde.

Marinette tragó saliva, consciente de que tenía razón. Cat Noir suspiró.

–Lo siento, princesa –dijo por fin–. No quería ponerte triste ni estropear el momento. Es solo que...

Era solo que había disfrutado muchísimo acompañándola como Adrián Agreste. Y quería tener aquello. Quería estar con ella al cien por cien y no vivir de encuentros secretos y momentos robados.

«Plagg tenía razón», reconoció por fin.

Tenía que haberla cortejado como Adrián. Era extraño, porque Adrián Agreste siempre había envidiado la vida libre y emocionante de Cat Noir... hasta que Marinette se cruzó en su camino. Y ahora era Cat Noir quien envidiaba las infinitas posibilidades que se le abrían a Adrián con su encantadora compañera. Porque era Adrián quien había podido ir a buscarla a su casa y llevarla del brazo hasta la fiesta y bailar en público con ella. Cat Noir, en cambio, se había tenido que conformar, una vez más, con un breve encuentro secreto.

Y por esta razón se resistía a renunciar a ella como Adrián. No deseaba confundirla ni hacer que se sintiera culpable, pero... tampoco quería que se olvidara del todo de él. Porque no quería descartar la posibilidad de que Adrián y Marinette tuviesen un futuro juntos algún día. Cuando Lepidóptero fuese derrotado o cuando Adrián dejase de ser Cat Noir. Vivía con esa esperanza, y por eso no podía dejar marchar a Marinette.

–Olvídalo –concluyó por fin–. No quiero que pienses que no soy feliz con lo que tenemos, Marinette. Así que vamos a disfrutar de este momento y a vivir día a día... o noche a noche. Y mañana, ya se verá.

–Me gusta ese planteamiento –sonrió ella, besándolo de nuevo.

También había estado pensando en ello por su parte. Se había preguntado si no habría sido más sencillo iniciar una relación con él como Ladybug. Pero todo el revuelo que se había montado con el beso de Ladynoir la había convencido de que también eso habría resultado un error. Cualquiera que se relacionase con Ladybug o Cat Noir estaría en peligro porque atraería la atención de Lepidóptero. Y eso los incluía a ellos mismos.

La única manera de llevar adelante una relación normal era a través de sus verdaderas identidades, dos adolescentes anónimos a los que su enemigo no miraría dos veces. El hecho de que ninguno de ellos conociese la identidad secreta del otro solo los protegería todavía más.

Pero ¿cómo podría mantener una relación con el chico que se escondía bajo la máscara de Cat Noir, si no lo conocía?

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa. Su novio tenía razón: solo había dos maneras de que pudieran seguir adelante con aquella relación a largo plazo: derrotando a Lepidóptero o que Cat Noir dejase de ser Cat Noir.

«¿Debería dejar yo de ser Ladybug?», se preguntó. Se le encogió el corazón ante la posibilidad de no volver a ver más a Tikki, pero enseguida comprendió que su caso era diferente al de su compañero: después de todo, él no sabía que ella era Ladybug. Era la identidad superheroica de él la que los ponía en peligro a los dos.

Apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente. «Estamos juntos y eso es lo importante», pensó, estrechando a Cat Noir entre sus brazos. «Mañana será otro día».

–Tienes que volver a la fiesta o te echarán de menos –dijo el chico entonces.

Marinette se separó de él, reticente.

–Gracias por el baile, Cat. Te prometo que encontraremos la manera de tener más momentos juntos.

–No lo dudo, mi dama de rojo.

Cat Noir se inclinó galantemente ante ella para depositar un beso sobre sus nudillos. Marinette se despidió de él y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

–¡Espera, Marinette! –la llamó Cat entonces.

Ella se giró hacia él y se vio de nuevo entre sus brazos. Cat la inclinó un poco y la besó apasionadamente por última vez.

–Te quiero –dijo después–. No hagas caso de las quejas de este gato bobo. Disfruto muchísimo cada segundo que pasamos juntos y no los cambiaría por nada.

Compartieron un par de besos y caricias más y se separaron por fin. Marinette suspiró cuando volvió a bajar por la escalera de incendios de regreso al baile.

Allí se reunió con Alya, que al parecer ya se había cansado de grabar y estaba tomando un refresco.

–¿Dónde estabas? ¿Has encontrado a Adrián? Oooh, espera..., reconozco esa cara de embobada... ¡Cuéntame qué ha pasado!

Marinette volvió a la realidad.

–¿A-adrián? No, no lo he visto. ¿Aún no ha aparecido?

Alya le dirigió una mirada de sospecha.

–Venga, no me tomes el pelo, habéis desaparecido los dos al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Marinette enrojeció.

–He... he estado hablando con mi novio por teléfono. Es que lo echaba de menos –se defendió.

Alya suspiró.

–Chica, eres incorregible. Anda, mira, por ahí llega Adrián. ¿Seguro que no habéis estado juntos... y solos?

–¿Qué? ¡No! Ya te he dicho mil veces que somos solo amigos.

–Buf, me he quedado encerrado en el baño –dijo él en cuanto llegó junto a las chicas–. Pensaba que no podría salir, qué pesadilla. ¿Me he perdido algo?

Alya siguió mirándolos a ambos alternativamente, pero por fin suspiró y soltó:

–Vale, de acuerdo, lo que vosotros digáis.

Adrián las miró sin comprender.

–¿De qué estáis hablando?

Pero ninguna de las dos le respondió porque, en aquel momento, Nino pinchó otra canción y el rostro del chico se iluminó.

–¡Esta es una de mis favoritas! ¿Quién quiere bailar conmigo?

–Yo no, muchas gracias –declinó Alya–. Me duelen los pies; estos zapatos me están matando.

–¿Marinette? –propuso él, tendiéndole la mano.

Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

–¿Por qué no?

Bailaron, rieron e hicieron el tonto; se tomaron un descanso para comer algo y volvieron a bailar. Cambiaron de pareja en diversas ocasiones, y mientras tanto Adrián se esforzaba mucho por despegar los ojos de Marinette para que nadie notara que aquella noche su corazón solo latía por ella. Cada cierto tiempo volvían a encontrarse en la pista de baile, y en cada ocasión les resultaba más natural formar pareja, de modo que Marinette empezó a sentirse cómoda entre sus brazos, incluso cuando bailaban canciones lentas.

Las horas fueron pasando y la gente empezó a despedirse y a marcharse a casa. Al filo de las dos de la madrugada ya casi no quedaba nadie en el patio, pero Nino seguía poniendo música, incombustible, aunque hacía rato que ya solo pinchaba canciones lentas. Alya se había sentado a su lado y bostezaba de vez en cuando con disimulo. Habían disminuido la intensidad de las luces, lo que muchos habían tomado como una señal para dar la velada por concluida.

Solo quedaban ya tres parejas en la pista de baile, y una de ellas era el dúo formado por Adrián y Marinette.

Bailaban con lentitud, estrechamente abrazados. Marinette había apoyado la cabeza en el hombro de Adrián, maravillada porque se sentía tan cómoda como si lo hiciese todos los días. Era agradable sentir los brazos de él en torno a su cintura, escuchar el sonido de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Al inspirar hondo sintió que incluso su olor le resultaba poderosamente familiar. Era como estar en casa. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el compás de la música y por aquella sensación tan deliciosa.

Adrián, por su parte, no podía creer su buena suerte. Había llegado a pensar que el único momento romántico al que podía aspirar junto a Marinette sería aquel encuentro secreto que había planeado para ambos en la azotea del colegio. Pero allí estaban los dos, de nuevo bailando, de nuevo abrazados. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Marinette. «Es la mejor noche de mi vida», pensó.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Alya los observaba con aire crítico.

–Solo amigos, sí, sí –masculló para sí misma–. Y yo soy la reina de Saba.

Alzó el móvil para grabarlos, pero hacía rato que se había quedado sin batería. Gruñó con frustración.

–¿Quieres ver algo divertido? –le dijo entonces Nino con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Alya se volvió hacia él inmediatamente.

–¿El qué?

–Adrián me pidió hace un rato que pusiera una canción especial.

Alya era todo oídos.

–¿Sí? ¿Y qué pasó?

–No lo sé, porque la puse justo cuando él me lo dijo, pero no los vi por ninguna parte, ni a él ni a Marinette.

–Hum –murmuró Alya pensativa–. ¿Qué se traen entre manos?

–Enseguida lo sabremos. –La sonrisa de Nino era definitivamente diabólica–, porque la voy a poner otra vez, a ver qué pasa.

–Oohh, eso no me lo pierdo –sonrió Alya.

* * *

–¿Marinette? –susurró Adrián en su oído.

–¿Mmmmm?

–¿Te estás durmiendo?

–Mmmmm...

Adrián sonrió. Iba a comentar algo cuando, de pronto, los compases de una canción conocida resonaron en sus oídos.

Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Nino, alarmado, y le hizo gestos desesperados suplicándole que la quitara. Su amigo sonrió como un tiburón y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Adrián pensó que tendría que ajustar cuentas con él más tarde.

Marinette se despejó un poco.

–Esta canción la conozco –murmuró.

Adrián tragó saliva y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa forzada.

–Uh..., sí, es un clásico de los ochenta, creo –respondió–. Parece bastante... apropiada, porque trata de una mujer de rojo y tu vestido es..., hum, rojo.

Ella parpadeó lentamente.

–Sí –dijo por fin.

Se separó de él, luchando por volver a la realidad. Suspiró al escuchar la canción y recordar los momentos que había compartido con Cat Noir en la azotea. Y se sintió culpable de nuevo por estar disfrutando tanto con la compañía de Adrián.

–Creo que deberíamos volver a casa –comentó–. Se ha hecho tarde.

Adrián suspiró con resignación. Mientras tomaba la mano de Marinette, disparó una mirada asesina hacia Nino.

* * *

–Esta no es la reacción que esperaba –comentó el DJ un tanto desconcertado, mientras veía a la pareja dirigirse a la silla donde habían dejado sus cosas.

–Pasa algo muy raro con esos dos –dijo Alya–. Estoy casi convencida de que a Adrián le gusta Marinette, y en cuanto a ella... la verdad, no sé muy bien de qué va.

–¿No crees que tenga novio? –se sorprendió Nino.

–Parece sincera cuando habla de él, pero no sé..., es todo tan raro...

No siguieron hablando, porque justo en ese momento Adrián y Marinette se acercaban a ellos.

–Nos vamos ya –informó el chico–. ¿Os vais a quedar mucho rato?

–No, corto enseguida –respondió Nino–. En cuanto acabe esta canción. Así te puedo devolver el...

–¡Genial! –interrumpió Adrián a toda prisa–. ¿Nos vamos juntos entonces?

–No, nosotros aún tardaremos un poco en recoger –dijo Alya–. No nos esperéis; Marinette no parece aguantarse en pie.

Su amiga bostezó de nuevo.

–Es que ha sido un día muy largo... –se justificó.

Adrián la observaba con disimulo, pero ella no parecía haberse percatado del desliz de Nino. Tendría que hablar con él para asegurarse de que no mencionara delante de ella el asunto de la canción.

Se despidieron de sus amigos y salieron del colegio. Fuera, Marinette se estremeció de frío y Adrián le puso su propia chaqueta sobre los hombros. La condujo después hasta el coche, que seguía aparcado en la entrada, con el Gorila dormitando sobre el volante. Marinette no dijo nada cuando Adrián le abrió la puerta.

Se acomodaron en el asiento de atrás. La cabeza de Marinette resbaló sobre el respaldo hasta caer sobre el hombro de Adrián, y él no pudo evitar besarle la frente con ternura.

–Mmm, Cat –musitó ella.

Adrián contuvo el aliento un momento, pero Marinette no abrió los ojos ni dijo nada más. Se mordió el labio, pensativo. ¿Estaba ella soñando con Cat Noir o quizá intuía que ambos eran la misma persona, aunque fuera de forma inconsciente? No fue capaz de decidir si le gustaba o no aquella posibilidad. Una parte de él deseaba revelarle su verdadera identidad, aunque supiera demasiado bien que no debía hacerlo.

Marinette apenas pudo dar una cabezada, porque el coche se detuvo enseguida frente al portal de su casa.

–Eh –susurró Adrián–. Vamos, despierta. Hemos llegado.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos. El chico la ayudó a salir del coche y la siguió hasta el portal.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe arriba? –le preguntó mientras ella buscaba sus llaves en el bolso.

Marinette parpadeó, luchando por espabilarse.

–No, gracias, no hace falta.

–¿Seguro que no te vas a quedar dormida en la escalera? –bromeó él.

Ella sonrió.

–Seré capaz de subir, abrir la puerta y arrastrarme hasta mi cama, no te preocupes. –Se detuvo un momento para mirarlo a los ojos–. Muchísimas gracias, Adrián. Lo he pasado muy bien. De verdad.

–Gracias a ti por acompañarme. Yo también he disfrutado mucho.

«No voy a besarla, no voy a besarla, no voy a besarla», se repitió Adrián a sí mismo como un mantra. Rompió el contacto visual y le tendió el ramo de rosas.

–No olvides tus flores.

–Oh, es verdad. Gracias otra vez. También por esto –añadió ella, devolviéndole su chaqueta.

–No hay de qué.

Adrián sostuvo la puerta para que Marinette pudiera pasar. Ella se despidió de él con un abrazo, y él sonrió de nuevo y la vio desaparecer en el interior del portal. Pareció que tropezaba en el primer escalón, pero finalmente subió sin percances. Con un suspiro, Adrián le dio la espalda y se encaminó al coche.

–¿Podemos ir ya a dormir? –se quejó Plagg desde el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

–Sí; en cuanto lleguemos a casa me transformaré y volveremos para dormir con Marinette.

–Nooo..., me dijiste que si la veías esta noche ya no hacía falta venir a su casa.

–Ya, pero es que... –Adrián no completó la frase.

–No puedes vivir sin ella, lo sé –masculló el kwami–. De verdad, a veces es muy difícil soportarte, ¿lo sabías?

* * *

Hacía rato que sus padres dormían, de modo que Marinette se deslizó de puntillas hasta su habitación. Había dejado la trampilla sin cerrar para que Cat Noir entrara cuando quisiera, así que se sintió un poco decepcionada al comprobar que él no estaba allí. Le había dicho de todos modos que posiblemente durmiera en su casa aquella noche.

Se quitó el maquillaje, se puso el pijama, hizo una rápida visita al baño y se metió en la cama con un suspiro de satisfacción.

–Buenas noches, Tikki –susurró, pero el kwami no le respondió. Hacía rato que dormía.

Marinette cerró los ojos, convencida de que no tardaría en hacer lo mismo también.

Pero pasaban los minutos y le costaba conciliar el sueño. Dio vueltas en la cama, buscando postura, y abrió los ojos al fin con un resoplido irritado. Había estado a punto de quedarse dormida encima de Adrián, ¿y ahora se veía incapaz de hacerlo?

Comprendió de pronto cuál era el problema: echaba de menos a Cat Noir.

Suspiró, molesta. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Llevaba toda la vida durmiendo sola en su cama y en apenas tres semanas ya era incapaz de conciliar el sueño sin él? «No puede ser», pensó. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, ahogado un gemido. Después alargó la mano hasta la estantería y cogió el muñeco de trapo de Cat Noir que descansaba allí. Se acurrucó bajo la manta y lo abrazó, pero no era lo mismo.

Y justo entonces oyó que se abría suavemente la trampilla. Se volvió rápidamente hacia la ventana, con una amplia sonrisa.

–¡Cat! –saludó.

Él se quedó un momento inmóvil. Había dado por supuesto que estaría profundamente dormida, teniendo en cuenta el estado de sopor en que la había dejado momentos atrás.

–Buenas noches, princesa –pudo decir por fin–. ¿No duermes?

–Acabo de llegar de la fiesta. ¿Cómo es que vienes tan tarde?

Él se dejó caer sobre la cama y se tendió a su lado.

–Sé que dijiste que podía esperarte aquí –explicó–, pero no estabas en casa y..., bueno, he estado patrullando por el barrio, ya que Ladybug y yo habíamos decidido no hacer la ronda hoy.

Pero Marinette apenas lo escuchaba. Porque se había acurrucado junto a Cat Noir, que la estrechaba ya entre sus brazos, y de pronto el sueño volvía a apoderarse de ella. «Aquí es a donde quería volver», pensó absurdamente.

–¿Lo has pasado bien en la fiesta? –preguntó Cat Noir.

Pero Marinette no respondió. Se había quedado dormida por fin.

* * *

 **NOTA: Respirad hondo y agarraos que vienen curvas :O. Pero recordad que Ladybug siempre lo arregla todo al final ;)**


	24. Coralie

Alya había llegado a su casa hacía un rato, pero todavía no se había acostado. Su móvil había muerto horas atrás y quería cargarlo para pasar al ordenador todos los vídeos y fotos que había tomado durante la fiesta. Sabía por experiencia que debía hacer copia de seguridad de todos los archivos, entre otras cosas porque su mejor amiga era una patosa con tendencia a provocar accidentes relacionados con los móviles.

De modo que, ya en pijama, encendió el ordenador y puso a cargar el teléfono. En cuanto se reinició, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que tenía un montón de notificaciones sin leer, tanto mensajes como llamadas, y casi todas de la misma persona: Alexandre Brunet, el fotógrafo.

«Qué raro», pensó.

Examinó la pantalla con curiosidad. Los mensajes decían únicamente que tenía algo que enseñarle, y que era urgente. El último era de hacía diez minutos, por lo que Alya respondió:

 **Alya:** Estoy online, Alex, ¿sigues despierto?

Instantes después su teléfono vibró con el tono de llamada. Alya lo cogió, intrigada.

–¿Alex? ¿Qué pasa?

–Alya –respondió el fotógrafo al otro lado de la línea–, siento molestarte a estas horas. Sé que es tardísimo, pero como a veces te quedas trabajando en el blog hasta... En fin, no te habré despertado, ¿verdad?

–No, tranquilo, acabo de volver de una fiesta. Cuéntame.

–Verás, esta noche ha pasado algo increíble.

–¿Sí? –se alarmó Alya.

Había estado off-line demasiado tiempo, pensó. ¿Era posible que se hubiese producido algún ataque y ella no se hubiese enterado? Examinó la pantalla del ordenador en busca de notificaciones de avistamientos del superdúo, pero no había ninguna. Frunció el ceño.

–¿Ladybug y Cat Noir no han ido de patrulla hoy?

–No, y me ha extrañado un poco. Verás, tengo controlada más o menos la ruta que siguen, y hay una zona por donde se los suele ver más a menudo. Hay un edificio muy bien situado y suelo subir a veces a la azotea por si los veo pasar... Y como hoy no han ido de patrulla pensé que quizá saldrían más tarde, así que los he estado esperando en mi puesto de vigilancia habitual...

–¿Y los has visto?

–Solo a Cat Noir. Justo en el edificio de enfrente.

–Oooh, ¿y has sacado fotos?

Hubo un breve silencio.

–Sí, y de eso quería hablarte. No lo he visto venir, ha aparecido de la nada. Pienso que tal vez estuviese ya en el edificio y por eso no ha llegado saltando por los tejados como de costumbre.

Alya frunció el ceño.

–Cuéntame, ¿qué edificio era ese?

–El colegio Françoise Dupont, ¿lo conoces?

Alya se quedó sin palabras un breve instante.

–Es mi colegio, Alex –murmuró por fin–. Y yo he estado allí toda la noche, ¿cómo es posible que no me haya enterado de nada?

–Ah, sí, había una fiesta, ya lo he visto. Se oía la música desde fuera.

–Bueno, y cuéntame, ¿qué hacía Cat Noir en el tejado de mi colegio?

Alexandre tomó aire al otro lado de la línea.

–Mejor te mando unas fotos y lo ves por ti misma.

–Vale. Envíamelas por email y las veo en el ordenador, ¿de acuerdo?

Alexandre permaneció en silencio mientras hacía el envío. Alya comprobó el correo entrante, descargó las fotos y abrió la primera para verla en grande.

Se quedó sin respiración.

Allí estaba Cat Noir, en la azotea, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a una chica que vestía de rojo. Solo que ella no llevaba máscara ni traje de superheroína y, a pesar de que la fotografía no era muy nítida debido a la distancia y la falta de luz, Alya la reconoció perfectamente.

–No puede ser.

–En esta primera serie que te envío estaban bailando –explicó Alexandre–, pero tengo otras de ellos dos abrazados, charlando y besándose.

–¿¡Besándose!? –casi gritó Alya.

–Sí, esas no se ven muy bien porque el ángulo no es bueno, pero vamos, estuve observándolos y no había ninguna duda. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa, Alya?

Ella tragó saliva.

–Sí –respondió a media voz.

«Y probablemente mejor que tú», añadió en silencio.

–Significa que Cat Noir está engañando a Ladybug –prosiguió el fotógrafo muy indignado–. Y que a lo mejor resulta que, a pesar de todo, sí es el ligón que todos creían que era.

Alya consideró brevemente aquella idea, pero la apartó de su mente enseguida. Ya volvería a ella más tarde.

–Cuando todo el mundo lo sepa... –estaba diciendo Alexandre.

–No –cortó la chica con firmeza–. Nadie debe saberlo, Alex. Estas fotos no deben salir a la luz.

Él se quedó un momento en silencio, atónito.

–¿Qué? –pudo decir por fin–. ¿De qué estás hablando?

–Bórralas todas y no las enseñes a nadie más. Es peligroso.

–¿Por qué? La foto del beso de Ladybug y Cat Noir...

–No es lo mismo. –Alya se detuvo un momento para ordenar sus ideas–. Ladybug y Cat Noir son personajes públicos, la gente los conoce y Lepidóptero también. Pero están a salvo porque nadie conoce sus verdaderas identidades, ¿comprendes? Debajo de esa máscara... son personas como tú y como yo. Tienen familia y amigos. Gente que les importa. Gente sin superpoderes –añadió.

–Oh –murmuró Alexandre.

–Mira, no sabemos si esa chica es importante para Cat Noir o no –prosiguió Alya–. A lo mejor es solo un ligue o quizá le gusta de verdad. Lepidóptero tampoco lo sabe, pero ¿y si ve estas fotos y piensa que ha encontrado un punto débil en Cat Noir? ¿Y si envía a su próximo akuma a secuestrar a la chica o a hacerle daño de alguna manera? ¿Renunciaría Cat Noir a su prodigio para salvarla?

–No lo había pensado.

–Si publicamos estas fotos, la pondremos en peligro. Y Cat Noir podría verse amenazado también.

Sobrevino un largo silencio.

–¿Alexandre? –llamó Alya.

–Bien –dijo él por fin–. Bien, de acuerdo. Tienes razón. Borraré las fotos.

Alya exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

–Gracias, Alex. No se las has enseñado a nadie más, ¿verdad?

–Bueno...

–¿Alex? –Alya sintió que el pánico volvía a atenazarla–. ¿Se las has enseñado a alguien más?

–Le he enviado varias a Coralie Leblanc, ¿la conoces? La administradora de la página del club de fans de Cat Noir.

– _Les Chatons_ , sí. Conozco la web.

Alya tecleó rápidamente la dirección en su ordenador. Respiró hondo, aliviada, al comprobar que las fotos delatoras no estaban allí. Todavía.

–¿Quieres que hable con Coralie? –estaba preguntando Alexandre al otro lado de la línea–. He estado chateando con ella hace menos de veinte minutos, quizá esté despierta todavía.

Alya lo pensó.

–Voy a llamarla yo –respondió–. Tengo su contacto y me conoce.

«Y quiero asegurarme de que esas fotos no van a ninguna parte», pensó.

–Vale. –Alexandre vaciló al otro lado del teléfono–. Escucha, Alya, yo... no tenía intención de causar problemas ni de ponerlos en peligro. Admiro mucho a Ladybug y Cat Noir, y solo...

–Lo sé –lo tranquilizó ella–. Eh, te comprendo perfectamente. Estás hablando con Lady Wifi, ¿recuerdas? –Suspiró, abochornada–. Yo estuve a punto de desvelar la verdadera identidad de Ladybug a todo París. Por eso sé que, si eso es lo que Lepidóptero quiere, no debemos dárselo nunca. Ninguna información acerca de Ladybug o de Cat Noir. Nada de nombres, ni caras, ni relaciones personales. Aunque sea un... ligue puntual.

–No creo que lo sea –dijo entonces Alexandre a media voz.

–¿Cómo dices...?

–Bueno, no son solo las fotos. Estuve mirándolos mientras bailaban. Parecía... serio, ¿sabes? Había algo entre los dos... Mucha ternura, no sé cómo explicártelo. Nunca había visto a Cat Noir comportarse de esa manera.

Mientras escuchaba al fotógrafo, Alya revisaba el resto de las imágenes que le había mandado. Las había tomado desde lejos y con luz escasa y, sin embargo, también ella fue capaz de detectar el sentimiento del que hablaba Alexandre. Estaba allí, en el lenguaje corporal de los dos: la forma en que Cat Noir rodeaba a Marinette con los brazos, como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo; la forma en que la cabeza de ella reposaba sobre el hombro de él; la forma en que los labios del superhéroe rozaban apenas la frente de la chica.

Con Ladybug, Cat Noir se había mostrado siempre muy expresivo en sus afectos; exagerado, tal vez. Con Marinette, sin embargo, su comportamiento reflejaba una dulzura que insinuaba un sentimiento más profundo y verdadero.

–No debe saberlo nadie –insistió Alya.

–No lo sabrán por mí –se apresuró a asegurarle Alexandre–. Ya he borrado todas las fotos del ordenador y la tarjeta de memoria.

Alya inspiró hondo, seleccionó las fotos de su propio dispositivo y las eliminó también. Salvó solamente una, porque la necesitaría para cuando hablase con Marinette.

Porque iba a hablar con Marinette. Vaya si lo haría.

–Gracias, Alex. Si tienes razón y esta chica es verdaderamente especial para Cat Noir... hay que protegerlos a toda costa. Y mantener en secreto lo que quiera que haya entre los dos.

–Sí, cierto. Aunque me preguntaba... dónde encaja Ladybug en todo esto.

Alya evocó la famosa foto del «beso Ladynoir» que había catapultado la carrera del propio Alexandre en apenas unos días. Conocía lo bastante bien al fotógrafo como para saber que no la había tomado con aquella intención. Realmente se interesaba por Ladybug y Cat Noir, los admiraba, deseaba saber más sobre ellos.

–Bueno, no sabemos realmente lo que hay entre Ladybug y Cat Noir... –empezó, y se calló de pronto al recordar que Marinette se había mostrado incómoda al ver aquella foto y había insistido en que, a pesar de todo, el superdúo no había confirmado su relación de manera oficial.

Por supuesto, pensó Alya. Si Marinette tenía algo con Cat Noir, ¿cómo no iba a sentarle mal tener que ver aquella foto por todas partes?

Entornó los ojos, pensativa. Se le había ocurrido una idea.

–Puede que Ladybug sea su coartada –dijo de pronto.

–¿Cómo?

Sacudió la cabeza.

–No me hagas caso, quizá le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas a esto. Tengo que colgar, Alex; voy a intentar localizar a Coralie, aunque es escandalosamente tarde.

«Pero esto no puede esperar», se dijo.

Se despidieron y, cuando el fotógrafo colgó, Alya se apresuró a pulsar el contacto de Coralie. La señal sonó solo una vez antes de que la voz de la chica respondiese al otro lado.

–¿Sí?

–¿Coralie? Siento llamarte a estas horas. Soy Alya, del Ladyblog. ¿Has visto las fotos de Alexandre?

–Sí. –Hizo una pausa y añadió–. Suponía que te las había enviado a ti también.

Su voz sonaba ronca, apagada, y Alya se preguntó si la habría despertado. Pero aquello era urgente y no podía permitirse el lujo de ser considerada.

–No podemos colgarlas en ninguna parte. Es un secreto que nadie debe conocer.

–Lo sé –respondió ella solamente–. No quería ponerlas en mi web yo tampoco... –Se le quebró la voz; Alya estaba a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero Coralie se sobrepuso y continuó–. Me alegro de que no las hayas publicado.

Alya suspiró, aliviada.

–Sabía que nadie mejor que tú comprendería por qué no deben salir a la luz –dijo–. Eres la fan número uno de Cat Noir; imagino que entiendes que él estaría en peligro si Lepidóptero descubriese la existencia de la chica del vestido rojo.

–¿La conoces? –soltó Coralie de pronto.

La pregunta pilló a Alya por sorpresa.

–Yo...

–Alex dijo que había sacado las fotos en la azotea del colegio Françoise Dupont. Es tu colegio, recuerdo que lo mencionaste en uno de tus vídeos.

–Eso da igual, no hago esto solo para protegerla a ella. Es a Cat Noir a quien quiere Lepidóptero. Y puede llegar hasta él a través de cualquier persona que le importe. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

–Lo sé. No te preocupes, Alya. No voy a publicar esas fotos ni a enseñárselas a nadie.

–Gracias, Coralie. Y por favor, si pudieras...

–Ya están borradas.

–Gracias –repitió Alya–. No te molesto más, pues. Buenas noches.

Coralie se despidió también y colgó.

Alya respiró hondo y llamó a Marinette, pero saltó enseguida el contestador. Era evidente que su amiga tenía el móvil apagado. Probablemente ya hacía rato que dormía. «Y yo debería hacer lo mismo», pensó. Pero no se atrevió a apagar su teléfono. Programó una alerta especial para asegurarse de que se enteraría si Coralie actualizaba su web, porque no terminaba de fiarse del todo, y dejó el móvil cargándose sobre la mesilla. Solo entonces se metió de nuevo en la cama.

Sabía que podía confiar en Alexandre, pero a Coralie apenas la conocía. De ella solo sabía que era una gran admiradora de Cat Noir y que mantenía su página con gran ilusión y profesionalidad. _Les Chatons_ había crecido a la sombra del Ladyblog, que había sido la primera web dedicada íntegramente al superdúo, pero ganaba popularidad día a día, y Alya se alegraba de que fuera así. Aunque todo el mundo admiraba a Ladybug, Cat Noir también merecía recibir el cariño y la gratitud de los parisinos por todo lo que hacía por ellos.

¿Cómo había llegado a mantener una relación tan estrecha con Marinette? Alya no lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Recordó entonces que había visto a su amiga bailando con Adrián Agreste, y que se había convencido de que había algo entre los dos, a pesar de que ella insistía en que tenía novio. «Qué mala suerte, Agreste», pensó. «Cuando por fin te das cuenta de que ella existe, resulta que es demasiado tarde, porque otro se te ha adelantado». Y nada menos que un superhéroe. ¿Cómo podía Adrián competir con eso?

Tenía que hablar con Marinette largo y tendido.

* * *

En otro punto de la ciudad, Coralie miraba las fotos de Alexandre casi sin verlas. Al principio había tenido la esperanza de que aquella figura gatuna de la azotea no fuera realmente Cat Noir, sino algún fan disfrazado; pero lo conocía lo bastante como para ser capaz de identificarlo en cualquier parte.

Coralie había seguido las hazañas de Cat Noir prácticamente desde el principio. Recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto por televisión, realizando aquellas acrobacias increíbles en la torre Eiffel, poco antes de que él y su compañera derrotaran a Corazón de Piedra. Había contemplado el vídeo una y otra vez, maravillada, preguntándose quién sería aquel misterioso chico de negro.

Más adelante, las apariciones de Ladybug y Cat Noir se fueron haciendo más frecuentes, y Coralie se descubrió a sí misma conteniendo la respiración cuando veía al héroe por televisión. La primera vez que lo habían entrevistado y había podido observarlo de cerca, cuando había descubierto aquellos fascinantes ojos verdes, el corazón se le había acelerado.

Se hizo visitante asidua del Ladyblog. Se acostumbró a buscar por internet todas las noticias, artículos y reportajes sobre el superdúo, y descubrió que casi siempre era Ladybug la que llevaba la voz cantante, como si su compañero gatuno no fuese más que un comparsa. «Somos un equipo», repetía ella una y otra vez. Y Coralie le daba la razón. No se cansaba de ver las grabaciones de sus peleas contra los akumas, conteniendo el aliento cada vez que él invocaba su poder destructor, suspirando con cada pirueta imposible, temiendo por su vida cada vez que se lanzaba temerariamente contra el enemigo.

Un día caminaba por la calle y lo vio a lo lejos, saltando por los tejados, apenas una sombra negra veloz como un relámpago y sutil como un rayo de luna. Se quedó quieta, con la boca abierta y el corazón desbocado, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Como si, hasta aquel momento, no hubiese terminado de creer que el superhéroe fuese del todo real y no un mero producto de su fantasía.

Ese día descubrió que se había enamorado de él.

Comenzó a coleccionar fotos, vídeos y reportajes acerca de Cat Noir. Y empezó a subirlos a un blog, no con la intención de compartirlos con más gente, sino con la esperanza de que el propio Cat Noir llegara a verlo algún día y se sintiera halagado y orgulloso de su trabajo.

El contenido del blog, sin embargo, atrajo la atención de otras personas, y Coralie descubrió consternada que no era la única fan del audaz superhéroe gatuno. Al principio se sintió irritada; pero después comprendió que existía la posibilidad de que él se fijase en ella si lideraba una comunidad más grande, como Alya Césaire, cuyo trabajo en el Ladyblog le había permitido conseguir algunas entrevistas exclusivas con Ladybug. De modo que migró el contenido de su blog a una web que llamó _Les Chatons_ y trabajó en ella con dedicación hasta que logró convertirla en el principal referente de todos los fans de Cat Noir.

Y no tardó en obtener su recompensa. Un día tuvo la suerte de estar presente cuando el superdúo acababa de purificar un akuma. Logró ver a Cat Noir de cerca, y encontró el valor suficiente como para llamarlo desde la multitud. Aún recordaba cómo él había erguido las orejas y se había vuelto hacia ella, interrogante. Y la chica, tomando ejemplo de Alya, había avanzado hacia él con el móvil en la mano y una tímida sonrisa.

–C-cat Noir, hola... Soy... Coralie Leblanc, la administradora de la web _Les Chatons_ –pudo decir, con voz temblorosa.

Y él le había dedicado una sonrisa tan amplia y sincera que Coralie se habría derretido allí mismo.

–¡Conozco la web, es _miauravillosa_! Un gran trabajo, Coralie. ¡Muchas gracias!

Ella le había devuelto la sonrisa, incapaz de creer que aquello estuviese sucediendo de verdad. Aún no comprendía cómo había sido capaz de grabar la breve entrevista que le había realizado para su web. Ni cómo se había mantenido en pie, a pesar de que temblaba como un flan, cuando él se había situado a su lado y había pasado un brazo por sus hombros para tomarse una foto con ella.

Coralie desvió la mirada hacia aquella fotografía, que reposaba enmarcada sobre su mesa y que era su posesión más preciada. Desde entonces había coincidido varias veces con él. Le había hecho saber que era su fan número uno, la presidenta de su club de admiradores oficial, y aquel dato la había hecho destacar ante sus ojos por encima de cualquier otra chica. De este modo había podido grabarlo en más ocasiones e incluso le había hecho pequeños regalos, supuestamente en nombre del club de fans, pero que en realidad eran siempre de su parte. No se atrevía a decirle que aquellos detalles eran solo suyos, porque temía que los rechazara.

Cat Noir se había mostrado siempre amable y atento con ella, pero Coralie no se hacía ilusiones; sabía que nunca la había tratado igual que a Ladybug. El interés de Cat Noir hacia su compañera enmascarada era dolorosamente obvio para cualquiera que se tomara la molestia de prestar atención a la forma en que ambos se relacionaban. Coralie no podía comprender por qué Ladybug no correspondía a sus afectos; pero sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría por rendirse a él, porque, ¿quién sería capaz de resistirse durante tanto tiempo?

Nadie, al parecer. Ni siquiera Ladybug.

Coralie había pasado toda la semana medio ausente, sumida en la melancolía, consciente de que por fin había sucedido lo inevitable: Ladybug y Cat Noir estaban juntos. Había colgado la foto del beso en su página y no había vuelto a actualizar desde entonces. Ni siquiera se estaba tomando la molestia de revisar los comentarios de los usuarios. No quería saber nada, no quería pensar, no quería sentir. Se repetía a sí misma que Ladybug y Cat Noir estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que ella lo había sabido desde el principio.

Y justo aquella noche, cuando empezaba a aceptar que Cat Noir jamás llegaría a fijarse en ella, que una chica normal no podía aspirar a conseguir el amor de un superhéroe, Alexandre le había enviado aquellas fotografías.

La muchacha que bailaba con Cat Noir en el tejado parecía muy poca cosa. No tendría más de quince o dieciséis años, no era muy alta ni especialmente atractiva. Llevaba un vestido bonito, eso sí. Pero nada más.

Pero no era más que una chiquilla de instituto. Y, sin embargo, Cat Noir la sujetaba con ternura infinita, la miraba como si no existiese nada más en el mundo, la besaba con un sentimiento tan profundo que Coralie sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, más incluso que cuando había visto la foto del beso de Ladynoir.

Seguía contemplando las fotos, preguntándose por qué, cuando la había llamado Alya. La respetaba mucho como creadora del Ladyblog y como modelo a seguir, pero aquella noche le había contado una verdad y una mentira.

La verdad era que no pensaba colgar aquellas fotos en su web ni en ninguna otra parte, y que no iba a enseñárselas a nadie. Era demasiado humillante.

La mentira era que las había borrado.

Porque seguían allí, en la pantalla de su ordenador, mostrándole dolorosamente su fracaso, como si se burlaran de ella.

No tenía intención de eliminarlas. Porque quería descubrir quién era aquella chica. Quería saber qué la hacía tan especial como para merecer la atención de Cat Noir. Coralie podía comprender que el superhéroe mantuviese una relación con Ladybug, su compañera, su igual. Pero si iba a ofrecer su cariño a una chica corriente, ¿por qué tenía que ser aquella colegiala y no su mayor admiradora, la misma que había dedicado tanta ilusión y esfuerzo a demostrarle a Cat Noir lo mucho que significaba para ella? ¿Qué había hecho la chica del tejado para merecerlo?

Coralie apretó los dientes, furiosa, mientras jugueteaba con el colgante que siempre llevaba puesto, un pequeño gato negro que simbolizaba su amor por el superhéroe de París. Su mirada, sin embargo, seguía clavada en las fotos de la pareja, por lo que no vio la mariposa negra que revoloteaba en torno a ella, ni se dio cuenta de que se fusionaba con su colgante hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

 _Fangirl_ , dijo una voz en su cabeza. _Tu ídolo te ha traicionado_.

Coralie abrió los ojos mientras sentía los tentáculos de un nuevo y oscuro poder recorriéndola por dentro. Sabía lo que significaba, y al principio se asustó. Pero no tenía fuerzas para resistirse.

 _¿Quién es esa chica a la que presta tanta atención?_ , siguió hablando Lepidóptero. _¿Por qué se ha fijado en ella y no en ti?_

–Ha cometido un grave error.

 _Sin duda_ , coincidió Lepidóptero. _Pero aún puedes arreglarlo. Si aceptas el poder que te ofrezco, estarás a la altura de Cat Noir y esa chica no será rival para ti. Incluso podrías competir con la mismísima Ladybug._

Coralie sonrió.

 _A cambio solo tendrías que entregarme los prodigios de Ladybug y Cat Noir._

Coralie lo pensó. No deseaba que Cat Noir dejase de ser Cat Noir. Detrás de aquella máscara había un chico corriente, pero ella se había enamorado de alguien extraordinario. De un superhéroe.

Sin embargo, si conseguía los pendientes de Ladybug la eliminaría de la ecuación. Y Cat Noir sería solo para ella.

Tal vez Lepidóptero se conformara con uno solo de los prodigios. Desde luego, sería mucho más de lo que habían logrado sus akumas anteriores.

–De acuerdo, Lepidóptero –dijo por fin–. Acepto el trato.

Mientras el poder la transformaba en Fangirl, su mente ya estaba elaborando un plan para lograr sus objetivos.

Primero tendría que encontrar a la chica de rojo. Después... ya se encargaría de Ladybug.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Una cosa que me llama la atención de la serie es que Cat Noir no parece tener fans. Adrián sí las tiene, y también Ladybug, incluso hay chicos que se fijan en Marinette (como Nathaniel o Nino en Animan). Pero ninguna chica parece interesarse por Cat Noir, ni siquiera Ladybug. Me parece extraño, ya que entre la gente que ve la serie, Cat Noir es un personaje muy popular. Pienso que si existiese de verdad tendría su propio club de fans y muchas "fangirls" como Coralie. A lo mejor es algo que plantean en la segunda temporada, pero por el momento he pensado en utilizarlo para mi fic porque me parecía coherente con el universo de la serie. Y porque Cat Noir merece tener fans, ¿no? :)


	25. Al acecho

Por lo general, los villanos akumatizados solían sembrar el terror entre los ciudadanos de París hasta que Ladybug y Cat Noir aparecían dispuestos a luchar contra ellos.

Pero Fangirl tenía otros planes. Su objetivo no era el superdúo, al menos no por el momento. No; primero debía encontrar a la chica de rojo. Y debía hacerlo con discreción, porque si llamaba la atención de Ladybug y Cat Noir antes de tiempo no lograría atraparla.

De modo que buscó en internet información sobre el colegio Françoise Dupont. No tardó en encontrar el blog oficial, y sonrió para sí misma al ver que la administradora ya había colgado algunas fotos y vídeos de la fiesta que se había celebrado el día anterior. Y enseguida la localizó a ella en una de las grabaciones.

«¡Hacéis una pareja espectacular! ¿Unas palabras para el blog del colegio?»

«Eh... yo... »

«Estamos encantados de estar aquí esta noche. Esperamos pasarlo muy bien. Y ahora, si nos disculpáis..., esta es una de mis canciones favoritas. ¿Bailas conmigo, Marinette?»

«Eh...»

«¡Vamos, Marinette, anímate!».

Fangirl entornó los ojos.

–Marinette –murmuró.

Siguió navegando por la página, revisando entradas anteriores, y no tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba: una noticia de varios meses atrás titulada: «¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng será nuestra nueva delegada de clase!». Y una foto de ella; sin su vestido de fiesta parecía todavía más vulgar y anodina, y Fangirl apretó los dientes, furiosa. ¿Cómo era posible que una chica como aquella hubiese logrado seducir al mismísimo Cat Noir? Amplió la fotografía y la examinó con el ceño fruncido. Tenía unos ojos bonitos, al parecer, pero poca cosa más. Tal vez fueran aquellas coletas, pensó. La propia Ladybug llevaba un peinado similar. Fangirl siempre lo había encontrado algo infantil, pero quizá a Cat Noir le gustara por alguna razón.

Sonrió satisfecha. Ya tenía una imagen más nítida de ella, un nombre y la confirmación de que, en efecto, era alumna del colegio Françoise Dupont. Sabía que el lunes podría sorprenderla cuando acudiera a clase; pero Fangirl no quería esperar tanto, de modo que siguió buscando información en internet.

Descubrió que la chica en cuestión era una diseñadora amateur bastante notable. Había ganado un concurso organizado por el mismísimo Gabriel Agreste y había realizado la cubierta del último álbum de la estrella del rock Jagged Stone.

Fangirl se detuvo a meditar sobre este último dato. Como presidenta del club de fans de Cat Noir sabía muy bien que Jagged era el cantante favorito del superhéroe. ¿Sería aquella la conexión entre los dos?

Sacudió la cabeza. Era interesante, pero no le servía. De modo que siguió buscando.

Por fin, relacionado con el apellido de Marinette, encontró una entrevista a dos reputados pasteleros en un periódico digital: Tom Dupain y Sabine Cheng. Leyó el texto, observó la foto con interés y comprendió que debían de ser los padres de Marinette.

Sonrió mientras anotaba la dirección de la pastelería. No tenía más que vigilar aquel lugar con discreción; seguro que ella no tardaría en aparecer por allí.

* * *

Marinette se despertó tarde al día siguiente. Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que Cat Noir ya no estaba a su lado, pero no se sorprendió. Sabía que él madrugaba incluso los fines de semana, y siempre se las arreglaba para salir de su casa antes del amanecer. Así era menos probable que lo vieran desde la calle.

A Marinette todavía le sorprendía que fuera capaz de despertarse tan temprano incluso cuando trasnochaba. Hacía tiempo que había descubierto que su gatito era mucho más formal de lo que ella había imaginado, pero aun así la conmovía el hecho de que estuviera dispuesto a seguir haciendo aquellos sacrificios con tal de verla. Probablemente dormiría mucho más cómodo en su propia cama y en pijama y, sin embargo, no había dejado de visitarla ni una sola noche desde la primera vez que se había quedado dormido a su lado.

Suspiró, echando de menos la presencia del chico junto a ella. Lamentó no tener ningún modo de darle los buenos días. Ni siquiera disponía de su número de teléfono para poder enviarle mensajes. En su momento habían decidido no compartir sus respectivos números por seguridad pero, ahora que lo pensaba, no había nada de malo en ello, ¿verdad? Recordó que en esta ocasión había sido Cat Noir quien se había negado en redondo cuando se lo había planteado, y se preguntó por qué. Después de todo, ella no tenía manera de averiguar su identidad a través de un simple número de teléfono. ¿O sí?

Sacudió la cabeza, confusa. Tal vez podría volver a planteárselo a Cat cuando lo viera por la noche. Suspiró de nuevo al recordar los momentos que habían pasado juntos en la fiesta. Había soñado con aquel baile en la azotea, con Cat sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y las notas de aquella canción resonando en su recuerdo.

Frunció el ceño. En su sueño, el rostro de Cat Noir se confundía con el de Adrián. Eso era algo que la hacía sentir culpable, aunque no tuviera control sobre su propio inconsciente.

Se incorporó, dispuesta a comenzar el día por fin. Encendió el teléfono y, cuando lo hizo, descubrió que tenía un montón de llamadas perdidas de Alya. Lo primero que pensó fue que su amiga quería comentar la fiesta de la noche anterior; pero el número de llamadas era excesivo incluso para ella.

Había también un único mensaje que terminó por convencerla de que se trataba de otra cosa.

 **Alya** : Tengo que hablar contigo cuanto antes. Es urgente y muy importante. Llámame en cuanto te despiertes.

Marinette lo hizo.

–Buenos días, Alya, ¿qué pasa?

–Tenemos que hablar _ya_ –cortó ella–. Te veo en el parque en cinco minutos.

–¿Qué? –soltó Marinette–. Pero Alya, me acabo de levantar y estoy en pijama...

–Diez minutos entonces. Pero no tardes más, Marinette, esto es muy serio.

Ella iba a objetar que probablemente sus padres esperarían que pasase el resto de la mañana ayudando en la panadería, pero Alya no se lo permitió: le colgó el teléfono sin añadir nada más.

A estas alturas, Marinette estaba ya profundamente preocupada. Se vistió y se aseó deprisa. Cuando salió del baño se encontró con Tikki, que la esperaba, inquieta.

–¿Qué pasa, Marinette? ¿A dónde vas tan deprisa?

–No lo sé, Tikki. Alya quiere hablar conmigo de algo urgente. Espera, quizá se trate de algún akuma.

Cogió de nuevo el teléfono y examinó las noticias y el Ladyblog, pero no descubrió nada fuera de lo corriente.

–¿Qué puede ser tan importante? –se preguntó, mientras abría su bolso para que Tikki entrara dentro.

Unos minutos después se encontraba junto a Alya en un banco del parque, con una bolsa de croissants en la mano porque ni siquiera se había detenido a desayunar. Le ofreció a su compañera, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

–Más vale que sea importante –dijo Marinette–, porque ahora mismo debería estar ayudando en la tienda y a mi madre no le ha hecho gracia que saliera con tantas prisas.

–Es importante, créeme. Echa un vistazo a esto.

Alya le tendió su propio teléfono. Marinette miró la pantalla con curiosidad y, cuando comprendió lo que estaba viendo, por poco se atragantó con el croissant.

–¿Algo que declarar?

–Es... un montaje –pudo decir Marinette entre toses–. Quiero decir... esto es absurdo, ¿no? –Logró recomponerse, tragó saliva y prosiguió, deprisa–. ¿Por qué iba a estar yo bailando con Cat Noir en la azotea del colegio? Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, jaja. No quiero decir que él no sea mono y todo eso, pero vamos a ver, es Cat Noir, el gato ligón de los chistes malos... No hay ninguna posibilidad de que yo me sintiera remotamente atraída por él, así que...

–Deja de farfullar –cortó Alya–. Eres tú, y él es Cat Noir. No hay ninguna duda, las otras fotos lo confirman.

–¿Otras fotos? –repitió Marinette aterrorizada–. ¿Qué otras fotos? ¿Quién las ha sacado? ¿Quién más las ha visto?

Alya iba a replicar, pero fue consciente por fin del pánico de su compañera y se apiadó de ella. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros para tranquilizarla.

–Está todo controlado, tranquila. Solo las hemos visto tres personas y no vamos a decir nada a nadie. Estas fotos no van a salir en ninguna parte. De hecho, ya están eliminadas, ¿lo ves? –añadió, borrando la última fotografía de la memoria de su teléfono.

Marinette se quedó mirándola sin saber qué decir. Por fin suspiró y enterró el rostro entre las manos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Lo siento –murmuró entonces Alya–. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, Marinette. Es solo que no comprendo cómo has llegado a esta situación. Porque él es tu novio misterioso, ¿verdad? Aquel del que no podías hablar.

Ella asintió, aún cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

–¿Y cuánto tiempo hace que estáis... juntos?

–Casi un mes. –La voz de Marinette sonó ahogada entre sus dedos–. Lo siento, Alya, pero de verdad no podía contártelo, ni a ti ni a nadie.

–Casi un mes –repitió ella perpleja–. ¿Cómo es posible? –Sacudió la cabeza–. No sé si me asombra más que hayáis podido mantenerlo en secreto o que hayas empezado a sentir algo por él en primer lugar. Ni siquiera sabía que os conocíais hasta ese punto. Cuando lo ayudaste con Evillustrator me dijiste que era un presumido que había flirteado contigo de una forma bastante lamentable, si no recuerdo mal.

Marinette alzó por fin la cabeza para mirar a su amiga a los ojos.

–Él es mucho más que eso, Alya. Cuando llegas a conocerlo te das cuenta de que en realidad es dulce, cariñoso y sensible. Y un romántico con un corazón de oro. –Sonrió, con un brillo soñador en la mirada–. Sigue contando chistes malos, pero es algo a lo que acabas por acostumbrarte. Quiero decir... que Cat Noir no sería Cat Noir sin sus juegos de palabras gatunos, y por otra parte...

–Pero ¿tú te estás oyendo? –cortó Alya con una sonrisa–. ¡Estás completamente colada por él!

Marinette enrojeció todavía más.

–S-sí, yo... –tartamudeó–, creo que vamos en serio. –Suspiró–. Creo que nunca he querido a nadie tanto como a él, Alya. Ni siquiera a Adrián.

–No me lo puedo creer –soltó Alya, aún alucinando.

–No me malinterpretes, sigo pensando que Adrián es estupendo y prácticamente perfecto. Pero no he hecho otra cosa que admirarlo desde lejos y ni siquiera estoy segura de conocerlo de verdad. En cambio, lo que hay entre Cat Noir y yo es... real. No sé cómo explicarlo.

–Puedes empezar desde el principio, señorita. Te escucho.

De modo que Marinette le contó brevemente cómo Cat Noir la había salvado de ser aplastada por un árbol la tarde de la alerta por viento. Le relató cómo después lo había llevado a su habitación para curar sus heridas, cómo había acabado por hablarle de Adrián cuando él había visto los posters de las paredes y cómo él le había confesado su amor por Ladybug.

–Y no sé qué pasó –concluyó ella–; quizá fue el susto, la experiencia que habíamos vivido o que nos habíamos contado cosas de las que normalmente no hablamos con nadie... A lo mejor fue solo el momento o a lo mejor fue algo más. El caso es que nos besamos... y nos gustó.

«Mucho», admitió para sí misma, ruborizada.

–Bueno, eso lo puedo entender hasta cierto punto –opinó Alya–. Un desliz lo tiene cualquiera. Pero ¿cómo es posible que sigáis así un mes después? ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que a lo mejor se estaba aprovechando de ti?

–¡No! –exclamó ella indignada–. Nos dimos un tiempo para intentar aclararnos antes de tomar ninguna decisión. Seguimos viéndonos y descubrimos que nos gustábamos de verdad. No fue ningún desliz, Alya. Al principio pude haber tenido mis dudas, pero ahora estoy completamente segura de lo que siento por él.

–Bueno, ¿y él? Según lo que cuentas, te besó justo después de decirte que estaba enamorado de Ladybug. –Sacudió la cabeza–. Diablos, si aún está por todas partes esa foto de ellos dos besándose. ¿Estás segura de que...? En fin...

–No me engaña –cortó Marinette con firmeza–. Lo de esa foto fue una metedura de pata monumental, pero fue Ladybug quien lo besó a él. Cat Noir estaba medio inconsciente, se ve perfectamente en el vídeo. –Le lanzó una mirada acusadora–. ¿Tienes la más remota idea de los problemas que nos causó a los dos esa foto? ¿De lo mal que se sintió Cat cuando se hizo pública?

En esta ocasión fue Alya quien se mostró avergonzada.

–Yo... ¿cómo iba a saber que tenías algo con Cat Noir? ¿Precisamente tú? –Marinette no contestó–. Bueno, comprendo que tuvieras que mantenerlo en secreto, pero... –Se detuvo un momento, pensativa–. Y hablando de eso: ¿cómo se le ocurrió a Cat Noir presentarse ayer en el colegio vestido de superhéroe? Es muy peligroso que lo vean así contigo. Porque fue Alexandre quien tomó las fotos y me las enseñó antes de publicarlas, pero si llega a ser cualquier otro...

–Lo sé, lo sé. –Marinette se estremeció–. Es que... ya te he dicho que es un romántico. No pudo resistir la tentación de venir al baile a pesar de todo.

–Pero podría haber... –Se interrumpió de pronto, comprendiéndolo–. Espera un momento: tú estás saliendo con Cat Noir, ¿verdad? Con el superhéroe, no con el chico que se esconde detrás de la máscara. Eso significa que...

–Que no sé quién es, ni cómo se llama, ni qué aspecto tiene en realidad.

–¡Marinette!

–¡Confío en él! –se defendió ella–. Sé cómo es por dentro, sé que es bueno y generoso y que podría poner mi vida en sus manos sin dudarlo un momento. De acuerdo, no conocemos su identidad, pero lo conocemos a él. Es Cat Noir. Es un héroe. Tú misma lo has visto pelear contra los villanos y sacrificarse por otros sin pedir ni esperar nada a cambio. Merece que lo quieran, Alya. Merece a alguien capaz de guardar su secreto para protegerlo. Y la mejor manera de guardar un secreto es, precisamente, no conocerlo en absoluto.

Alya la contemplaba, conmovida.

–Oh, Marinette –murmuró, abrazándola–. Pero ¿cómo vais a llevar adelante una relación así? Tú no puedes conocer su identidad y nadie puede saber que estáis juntos. ¿Cómo vais a poder quedar siquiera para veros?

Ella dudó un momento antes de confesar, un poco ruborizada:

–Viene a visitarme todas las noches. Y se queda a dormir conmigo.

–¡Marinette!

–¡Solo duerme a mi lado! No ha pasado nada más, solo besos y abrazos. Es todo un caballero, y de hecho... es hasta un poco tímido a veces, ¿sabes?

–¿Cat Noir, tímido? –se rió Alya–. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

–De hecho, yo soy su primera novia. Nunca antes había salido con nadie.

Alya se quedó mirándola, perpleja.

–¿Seguro que estamos hablando del mismo Cat Noir? ¿Del que flirtea descaradamente con Ladybug siempre que puede?

–Ya no lo hace, Alya. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Ella frunció el ceño, pensativa. Era cierto que tanto ella como muchos usuarios del Ladyblog habían notado un cambio en el comportamiento de Cat Noir cuando aparecía en público con Ladybug. Algunos habían elaborado diversas teorías al respecto, pero todo aquello había quedado olvidado tras la famosa foto del «beso Ladynoir».

–A ver, a ver. Lo que intentas decirme es que lo que Alexandre fotografió ayer en la terraza no fue un flirteo casual. Que vas en serio con ese chico gato. Que lleváis tiempo viéndoos en secreto y que no conoces su identidad real, pero que estáis... enamorados... los dos. ¿Es así?

–Lo has resumido muy bien, sí.

–Pero... pero... ¿cuánto tiempo más vais a poder continuar así sin que nadie os descubra?

–No lo sé –gimió Marinette–. Y no creas que no he pensado que lo más seguro para los dos, sobre todo para él... es que cortemos y que dejemos de vernos. Pero no puedo, Alya, y no es solo por mí. Realmente parece muy feliz cuando estamos juntos. No quiero romperle el corazón, ¿sabes? No se lo merece.

–Bueno, calma, todo irá bien, ya lo verás –repuso Alya abrazándola con afecto–. Pero dile a tu chico gato que se olvide de los bailes románticos a la luz de la luna, porque las azoteas están llenas de gente deseando grabarlos a él y a Ladybug en acción. Y hablando de Ladybug... ¿qué pasa con ella? ¿Sabe que Cat Noir está contigo?

–Sí –murmuró Marinette–, y ellos dos ya han hablado y han dejado las cosas claras. Ladybug lo besó aquel día siguiendo un impulso, estaba preocupada por él porque creía que estaba gravemente herido o algo peor... Y si no hubiese sido por esa foto nadie se habría enterado. Ni siquiera el propio Cat Noir.

–Pero... ¿a ella le gusta Cat Noir, o no? –siguió preguntando Alya muy perdida.

–¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Pregúntaselo la próxima vez que la entrevistes.

–¿Crees que no se lo han preguntado ya docenas de veces? Siempre dice que su relación es estrictamente profesional...

–A lo mejor lo dice porque quiere mantenerla así, ¿no lo habías pensado? A pesar de todo.

–Pero ese beso...

–Por favor, no vuelvas a mencionar que la superheroína de París besó a mi novio en plena calle, que alguien hizo una foto y que todo el mundo la ha visto, ¿quieres? –gruñó Marinette exasperada–. No quiero hablar más del tema, muchas gracias.

Alya sonrió.

–No te enfades, Marinette. Es solo que... todo esto me ha cogido por sorpresa. Y ya sé que yo no debería saberlo, pero es que las fotos...

Marinette se volvió de pronto hacia ella.

–¿Quién ha visto esas fotos, Alya? ¿Estás segura de que nadie las publicará?

–No, tranquila. Alexandre solo me las envió a mí y a la chica que lleva la página de fans de Cat Noir, pero he hablado con ella y comprende perfectamente que no se pueden publicar. Alex las ha borrado también...

–No debería haberlas tomado en primer lugar.

–Lo sé, lo sé, pero ya está todo controlado. Ninguno de ellos sabe quién eres y yo no les he dicho que te conozco.

Marinette volvió a enterrar la cara entre las manos.

–Si a Cat Noir le pasara algo malo por mi culpa no podría perdonármelo, Alya –murmuró.

–No le va a pasar nada malo –le aseguró ella–. Pero tú no te vas a escapar: quiero saberlo todo sobre tu romance superheroico... –canturreó–. ¿Cómo es Cat Noir en la intimidad? ¿Maúlla como los gatos de verdad? ¿Besa bien?

–¡Alya!

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Marinette regresó a casa, todavía inquieta. Había sido agradable poder contarle por fin a su mejor amiga la historia de su romance con Cat Noir, pero se sentía culpable por aquellas fotos que podían haber revelado su secreto al resto del mundo. Le estaba muy agradecida a Alya por haber cortado todo aquello de raíz.

Intentó no pensar más en ello. Pasó por la pastelería para ver si sus padres necesitaban ayuda, pero su madre vio que tenía ojeras y la envió de regreso a casa.

–Ayer volviste muy tarde de la fiesta, cariño. Sube a tu habitación, pareces cansada. Ya echarás una mano por la tarde.

Marinette sonrió.

–Gracias, mamá.

Subió por tanto las escaleras y regresó a casa. Nada más entrar en su cuarto, su teléfono vibró con un mensaje de su madre. Marinette lo abrió con curiosidad y descubrió allí las fotos que Sabine les había tomado el día anterior. Sonrió al verse a sí misma junto a Adrián, los dos con su ropa de fiesta.

–¡Estáis muy guapos! –comentó Tikki, contemplando la pantalla por encima de su hombro–. Es una foto muy bonita.

–Sí que lo es –murmuró ella, y se la reenvió a Adrián con un emoticono sonriente.

Lo había pasado muy bien con él, y Alya le había dicho que hacían muy buena pareja. Incluso le había tomado el pelo acerca de la actitud cariñosa de él. Marinette se había reído. ¿Amable? Sí. ¿Educado? Siempre. ¿Caballeroso? Por supuesto. Pero... ¿cariñoso?

Sacudió la cabeza. Probablemente Adrián le tenía aprecio; después de todo, eran amigos. Pero lo que Alya insinuaba...

«No le voy a dar más vueltas», decidió por fin.

Subió a la terraza mientras Tikki se quedaba en la habitación, dando cuenta de un plato de galletas. Estaba distraída regando las plantas cuando, de repente, sintió una presencia tras ella.

Se volvió sonriendo, pensando que se trataría de Cat Noir.

Pero no lo era.

La chica enmascarada que se alzaba tras ella vestía, en efecto, un traje felino; pero estaba adornado con rayas blancas y negras como las de un tigre albino. Tenía, como Cat Noir, dos orejas en lo alto de la cabeza. Eran blancas y contrastaban con su larga melena color azabache.

Llevaba un largo látigo en la mano, también decorado con rayas blancas y negras.

Marinette retrocedió, alarmada.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó.

–Soy la nueva pareja de Cat Noir –respondió ella con una larga sonrisa–. Alguien digna de él. Y tú... eres historia.

Hizo restallar el látigo y lo enrolló en torno al cuerpo de Marinette, inmovilizándola.

–¡Tik...! –empezó ella, pero su rival no la dejó terminar. Se situó a su espalda, rápida como un relámpago, y le tapó la boca para que no pudiera pronunciar palabra.

–Silencio, Marinette. Nos vamos de excursión.

Lo siguiente que supo Marinette fue que se elevaban entre los tejados a gran velocidad, y lo único que pudo pensar fue que su bolso se había quedado en su habitación... y Tikki también.


	26. Rehén

Adrián tenía una sesión de fotos aquella mañana y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por concentrarse. Había dormido muy poco la noche anterior, de modo que la maquilladora había tenido que esforzarse especialmente en disimular sus ojeras. Adrián sabía que había regresado a casa muy tarde después de la fiesta, y que su padre lo regañaría por ello. Le había dado permiso para ir al baile con la condición de que su trabajo no se viera afectado, por lo que era esencial que aquella sesión saliera perfecta. Si su padre decidía que su vida social afectaba negativamente a su carrera, se acabarían las fiestas y los planes especiales con sus amigos... y con Marinette.

Adrián no podía permitírselo. Hacía tiempo que había decidido que no iba a dar a su padre ningún motivo de queja. Desde que salía con Marinette, por tanto, había redoblado sus esfuerzos para mejorar en todo lo que hacía. Le estaba resultando más sencillo de lo que había imaginado en un principio, y suponía que se debía a que, desde que dormía junto a ella todas las noches, se levantaba mucho más descansado y repleto de energías.

Aunque quizá las emociones de la noche anterior habían sido demasiado para él.

No podía dejar de pensar en Marinette bailando entre sus brazos con su vestido rojo, en su dulce sonrisa, en las risas y los besos que había compartido a su lado, con máscara y sin ella. Y recordaba perfectamente que la chica, medio dormida, había susurrado el nombre de Cat Noir mientras era Adrián quien la acompañaba. Tenía una teoría al respecto, pero no había tenido tiempo que compartirla con Plagg todavía.

–Te veo un poco distraído hoy, Adrián –comentó el fotógrafo–. Motivado, como siempre, pero distraído.

–Sí, lo siento, quizá estoy un poco cansado –admitió él–. Creo que anoche trasnoché demasiado. Pero lo puedo arreglar –se apresuró a añadir, un tanto preocupado.

–Tranquilo, lo estás haciendo muy bien. ¿Te parece bien que nos tomemos un descanso?

Adrián lo agradeció. Aprovechó para consultar los mensajes en su móvil, y entonces vio la foto que le había enviado Marinette. Sonrió, sintiendo una súbita calidez por dentro, y siguiendo un impulso se la enseñó a Nathalie.

–Mira, es del baile de anoche. De cuando fui a recoger a Marinette.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa cortés. Entonces reconoció a la chica: la misma que había ganado el concurso de diseño de bombines, la que se había presentado en la mansión el día del cumpleaños de Adrián con un regalo para él. Frunció levemente el ceño. Aquel día la había tomado por una fan más y por eso no la había creído cuando ella había dicho que eran amigos. No era la primera vez que aparecía alguna chica ante las puertas de la mansión preguntando por él; Nathalie había supuesto que, si realmente tenían tanta confianza, Marinette le habría entregado su regalo en persona. Por otro lado, no recordaba que Adrián le hubiese hablado de ella con anterioridad.

Y ahora descubría que no era una simple fan ni una compañera de clase: había sido la cita de Adrián para aquel baile escolar sobre el que él se había mostrado tan emocionado durante toda la semana.

¿Serían algo más que amigos? Echó un breve vistazo a la sonrisa del chico, a la ternura que asomaba a sus ojos mientras contemplaba la foto, y comprendió que sí.

–Hacéis buena pareja –comentó sin emoción–. Es tu novia, ¿verdad?

Él pareció sobresaltarse.

–¡N-no, qué va! Solo somos amigos. Ella tiene novio, y no... no soy yo. Lo que pasa es que él no podía acompañarla al baile, y por eso...

–Comprendo –murmuró Nathalie.

Le pareció extraño e irónico que Adrián, que tenía una legión de chicas suspirando por él, fuera a fijarse precisamente en una que estaba saliendo con otro. El amor adolescente nunca era fácil, pensó. Ni siquiera para los supermodelos.

En ese momento saltó otra notificación en el teléfono de Adrián, y el chico prestó atención a la pantalla.

–No tardes mucho, Adrián –le advirtió Nathalie–. El descanso está a punto de terminar y tienen que repasarte el maquillaje antes de continuar.

Él asintió sin apenas prestarle atención. La notificación indicaba una nueva actualización de la web _Les Chatons_ , el club de fans oficial de Cat Noir. Pero no se atrevió a abrir la página hasta que no se encontró de nuevo a solas. Nathalie sabía que seguía con entusiasmo las hazañas de Ladybug, como muchos otros chicos y chicas de su edad, pero él no quería que descubriera que también tenía un interés especial en Cat Noir. Cuanto menos los relacionasen a ambos, mejor.

La última entrada de _Les Chatons_ era un vídeo. Adrián lo contempló, primero desconcertado, después con creciente horror.

La chica que hablaba en el vídeo llevaba una máscara de color blanco con un fino círculo negro en torno a sus ojos, de color amarillo y aspecto felino. Su traje emulaba la piel rayada de un tigre blanco.

«Este es un mensaje para Cat Noir», decía. «Soy Fangirl, y quiero que hagas dos cosas por mí. A cambio..., la dejaré libre».

La cámara descendió entonces para mostrar a una chica fuertemente atada a los pies de la tigresa. Tenía la boca cubierta con un esparadrapo, lo que le impedía gritar o pronunciar una sola palabra. Pero pataleaba con energía, tratando de liberarse.

Era Marinette.

Adrián sintió como si una garra helada le oprimiera las entrañas.

«Sé que me estás viendo y que me escuchas, Cat Noir», prosiguió la villana. «Si no cumples mis exigencias..., ella morirá». En el vídeo, Marinette dejó de retorcerse al sentir una de las afiladas uñas de Fangirl acariciando su garganta.

Adrián tragó saliva. No era un farol. Las manos de la tigresa acababan en garras que parecían aún más poderosas que las suyas propias, y podían destrozar la garganta de Marinette de un solo zarpazo.

«Te espero en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel al atardecer», concluyó ella. «Pero tienes que venir tú solo. Y tienes que traerme los pendientes de Ladybug». Adrián inspiró hondo, sorprendido. «Si la veo aparecer a ella en cualquier momento, la chica morirá. Si alguien más se atreve a acercarse a nosotras, la chica morirá. Si vienes tú solo, pero no traes los pendientes... la chica morirá. No voy a molestarme en hacer preguntas, Cat Noir. Y no habrá segundas oportunidades. Entrégame el prodigio de Ladybug y la salvarás. Pero si tratas de engañarme de alguna manera... ella no volverá a ver amanecer. De ti depende, gatito», concluyó guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente a la cámara. «Su vida está en tus patas».

El vídeo se cortó.

Adrián se quedó mirando la pantalla, incapaz de reaccionar, tratando de controlar las náuseas que se habían instalado en su estómago, retorciéndolo en una insoportable espiral de terror.

La voz de Nathalie lo devolvió a la realidad.

–Adrián... Adrián, ¿estás bien? Te has puesto muy pálido de repente.

–Sí, yo... tengo que ir al baño –murmuró el chico atropelladamente, y se precipitó hacia el servicio de caballeros.

Tenía que salir de allí antes de que el vídeo de Fangirl llegara a las noticias. Antes de que todo el mundo se enterase de que Marinette había sido secuestrada por una supervillana. Antes de que Nathalie decidiese que lo más seguro para él era quedarse encerrado en casa hasta que Ladybug y Cat Noir salvasen el día como de costumbre.

–Plagg –musitó, una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta tras él–. Plagg, tenemos que hacer algo.

–Pero ¿qué? –preguntó el kwami, saliendo de su cartera–. Ya la has oído, quiere los pendientes de Ladybug.

Adrián inspiró hondo.

–No podemos entregárselos. Si Ladybug pierde sus poderes no podrá purificar el akuma ni arreglar las cosas al final. Y si Marinette resulta herida o algo peor... no podrá curarla. –Vaciló un instante antes de proseguir–. Intentaremos rescatarla, seguro que a Ladybug se le ocurre algún plan. Pero, si Marinette está en peligro... y si nada funciona... –Tragó saliva–. A lo mejor puedo convencer a Fangirl para que acepte mi anillo en lugar de los pendientes. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Plagg se quedó mirándolo.

–Intentaré buscar otra solución –prosiguió Adrián, mirándolo fijamente–. Pero si no veo otra salida... entregaré mi anillo a cambio de la vida de Marinette.

Plagg asintió lentamente.

–Entiendo –respondió–. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, chico. Confío en ti y sé que harás lo correcto.

Adrián tragó saliva.

–Gracias, Plagg. Por todo.

–Sí, sí, lo que sea. Pero no te pongas sentimental ahora, que tenemos trabajo.

Momentos después, Cat Noir escapaba por la ventana del cuarto de baño.

Reprimió el impulso de acudir directamente a la torre Eiffel, donde se encontraba Fangirl, y decidió en su lugar acudir a la azotea donde solía reunirse con Ladybug. Temía precipitarse y estropearlo todo, y sabía que su compañera era por lo general más sensata que él. Sin duda se le ocurriría alguna manera de arreglar aquel embrollo y rescatar a Marinette sana y salva.

Pero Ladybug no estaba allí. Cat Noir activó el comunicador de su bastón y trató de contactar con ella, sin éxito.

–Vamos, Ladybug, ¿dónde estás?

Conectó después con una cadena de noticias. La presentadora estaba comentando el vídeo de Fangirl, que había saltado ya de la web _Les Chatons_ a la televisión nacional. Con un escalofrío de terror, Cat Noir vio que un helicóptero de la prensa se acercaba a la torre Eiffel para tratar de grabar lo que sucedía en lo alto. Y recordó las palabras de Fangirl: «Si alguien más se atreve a acercarse a nosotras, la chica morirá».

Volvió a llamar a Ladybug, pero su comunicador no recibía la señal. Reprimiendo una maldición, Cat Noir echó a correr por los tejados. No podía espararla más.

Momentos después llegaba a la base de la torre Eiffel. Hasta allí se habían desplazado ya varias unidades de la policía y un furgón de la prensa, y Nadia Chamak retransmitía en directo las últimas novedades. Cat Noir se plantó junto a ella y miró directamente a la cámara:

–¡Por favor, que nadie se acerque a la torre! ¡Retiren los helicópteros y no traten de llegar hasta ellas! ¡La vida de la chica podría estar en peligro!

–¡Cat Noir! –exclamó Nadia, poniendo el micrófono ante él–. ¿Dónde está Ladybug? ¿Tenéis un plan para rescatar a la rehén? ¿Vais a ceder a las demandas de Fangirl?

–¡No puedo responder a eso todavía! Por favor, se lo ruego, déjennos hacer nuestro trabajo. Este akuma está amenazando muy seriamente la vida de una persona. No podemos correr ningún riesgo.

–¿Tienes idea de por qué Fangirl se ha dirigido específicamente a ti en su vídeo? –siguió preguntando la reportera.

Pero Cat ya no la escuchaba. Había localizado al jefe de policía, que se acercaba a él a grandes zancadas, y se volvió para hablar con él.

–¡Cat Noir! No pensaréis ceder al chantaje de Fangirl, ¿verdad?

El superhéroe inspiró hondo.

–Encontraremos la manera de rescatar a la chica –respondió–, pero por el momento sería mejor que nadie se acercara a la torre...

–Sabemos cómo negociar con secuestradores –cortó el jefe de policía–. En estos momentos nuestros expertos...

–No. Lo ha dicho muy claro, solo hablará conmigo. Así que, por favor, retírense y déjenlo todo en nuestras manos.

–Pero ha secuestrado a una civil y amenaza con...

–Sigue siendo un akuma –interrumpió Cat Noir–. Es nuestra responsabilidad.

El jefe de policía iba a responder, pero el héroe no le prestaba ya atención. Porque estaba muy pendiente del helicóptero de la prensa, que se acercaba peligrosamente a la cúspide de la torre Eiffel.

–Oh, no –murmuró–. Oh, no.

Comenzó a trepar por la base de la torre. Encandenando un salto tras otro llegó a la altura del helicóptero, se impulsó hacia él y se enganchó en uno de los patines de aterrizaje. El vehículo, desequilibrado por el súbito peso extra, se escoró hacia un lado, pero Cat Noir no se soltó. Se asomó al interior de la cabina y ordenó a sus ocupantes:

–Largo de aquí.

El piloto dio un respingo, alarmado, pero el cámara se recuperó de la sorpresa y respondió:

–C-cat Noir. No podemos irnos, tenemos que grabar. Nuestros espectadores...

–He dicho que largo de aquí –repitió él, y alzó la mano.

No había invocado su Cataclysm, pero aquel gesto, junto con la expresión sombría del superhéroe y sus ojos felinos relampagueando de furia, bastaron para hacerles cambiar de opinión.

–O-okey, ya nos vamos. ¡Lo sentimos mucho!

Cat Noir saltó del helicóptero para volver a engancharse a uno de los travesaños metálicos de la torre. Desde allí vio alejarse el vehículo, y solo cuando se aseguró de que estaba a una prudente distancia volvió la mirada hacia atrás.

Y allí, en una de las plataformas de la torre, estaba Fangirl. A sus pies, de rodillas y aún amarrada y amordazada, se encontraba Marinette.

Cat Noir inspiró hondo. No podía cometer ningún error, no esta vez.

De un prodigioso salto se plantó ante la villana y su rehén.

–Cat Noir –dijo ella, con una media sonrisa–. No te esperaba tan pronto. ¿Me has traído lo que te he pedido?

–No, pero...

Fangirl frunció el ceño.

–¿No he sido lo bastante clara en el vídeo? Si te presentas aquí sin los pendientes... la chica morirá. –Y la uña de la villana se clavó un poco más en el cuello de Marinette.

–¡Espera! –la detuvo Cat Noir–. Dijiste que tenía de plazo hasta el atardecer. Todavía estoy a tiempo de conseguirte esos pendientes.

–Oh, ¿de veras? –sonrió Fangirl.

Cat inspiró hondo y se atrevió por fin a mirar a Marinette. Imaginaba que estaría aterrorizada... y se sorprendió al comprobar que más bien parecía enfadada.

Muy enfadada.

Sus ojos, sin embargo, se abrieron más al darse cuenta de que Cat la miraba. Se debatió un poco y trató de decirle algo, pero Fangirl la aferró con más fuerza.

–¿No tienes miedo? Pues deberías.

Marinette seguía gritando a través de la mordaza. Sin embargo, aunque Cat aguzó el oído, no pudo entender lo que quería decirle. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en ellos, intentado transmitirle el mensaje que su voz ahogada no lograba formular.

–Si no tienes los pendientes, ¿a qué has venido? –interrogó Fangirl.

«A asegurarme de que Marinette está bien», pensó Cat Noir. Pero no podía darle pistas sobre lo mucho que aquella chica en concreto significaba para él.

–Quiero proponerte otra cosa –dijo sin embargo–. Si la dejas libre, te daré mi anillo.

A los pies de Fangirl, Marinette seguía debatiéndose, cada vez más furiosa. La tigresa sacó de pronto cinco largas y afiladas uñas y las colocó sobre el cuello de su rehén, arañando suavemente su piel. Marinette se detuvo de inmediato.

Cat Noir estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mostrarse calmado, a pesar de que nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida.

–No me interesa tu anillo –dijo entonces Fangirl–. Quiero el prodigio de Ladybug.

Él se mostró desconcertado.

–Pero ¿por qué? ¿No te ha pedido Lepidóptero que le lleves las dos cosas?

–Hablaremos del anillo cuando me hayas entregado los pendientes.

–Pero... los pendientes son de Ladybug, yo no puedo darte algo que no me pertenece.

–Seguro que encontrarás la manera. –Fangirl sonrió–. No querrás que le pase nada malo a tu querida Marinette, ¿verdad?

Cat Noir inspiró hondo, aterrorizado.

Fangirl lo sabía. No había secuestrado a Marinette por casualidad. La había elegido a ella a propósito para chantajear a Cat Noir. Probablemente era consciente de que el superhéroe sería capaz de entregar su prodigio para salvar la vida de cualquier otro civil si no le quedara más remedio. Pero si se trataba de alguien que significaba tanto para él... no se arriesgaría a elaborar un plan alternativo. Estaría desesperado. Obedecería todas sus instrucciones sin dudarlo. Y cometería errores.

–¿Para qué esperar? Te puedo dar el anillo ahora –insistió Cat Noir, tratando de mostrarse persuasivo–. Puedes conseguir los pendientes después.

Hizo ademán de quitarse el prodigio del dedo, pero Fangirl lo detuvo:

–¡No!

Marinette también había gritado a través de la mordaza.

–No seguiré discutiendo contigo –declaró la villana, aburrida–. Si quieres que libere a Marinette, tráeme los pendientes de Labybug. Tienes hasta la puesta de sol. Es mi última palabra.

Cat Noir apretó los dientes.

–Muy bien –se rindió–. Te traeré lo que me pides.

–Pero no vengas aquí –añadió ella–. Ya hay demasiada gente que sabe dónde estamos. –Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que se encontraban solos y concluyó–: Te veré cuando se ponga el sol en el tejado de Notre Dame. Las reglas son las mismas: ven solo y con el prodigio de Ladybug. Si veo a alguien más por allí o si no me traes esos pendientes... Marinette morirá. ¿Me has entendido?

Cat Noir asintió con lentitud.

–Y no le cuentes a nadie que hemos cambiado el lugar de la cita –advirtió Fangirl, guiñándole un ojo–. Será nuestro pequeño secreto. Supongo que no necesito explicarte lo que pasará si te vas de la lengua, ¿verdad?

–Lo he entendido perfectamente –murmuró Cat Noir con voz ronca.

La sonrisa de Fangirl se hizo más amplia.

–¡ _Felinomenal_! –exclamó.

Cat Noir apretó los dientes. Nunca había creído que uno de sus propios juegos de palabras llegaría a hacerle tan poca gracia.

–Nos vemos esta noche, minino –concluyó ella lanzándole un beso–. Te esperaré impaciente, pero no me sigas ni trates de encontrarme antes de tiempo, o de lo contrario... ya sabes lo que pasará.

Cat Noir contempló, impotente, cómo Fangirl se alejaba de él con un poderoso salto, llevándose consigo a Marinette. Apretó los puños y se obligó a sí mismo a quedarse allí quieto sin hacer nada, sumido en su propia desesperación.

Cuando las perdió de vista, volvió a activar el comunicador de su bastón para llamar a Ladybug.

Pero ella seguía sin responder.

–¡Ladybug! –gritó, frustrado–. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no respondes?

Revisó las noticias para comprobar si alguien la había visto en alguna parte, pero todos coincidían en que la superheroína seguía sin aparecer.

Cat Noir no perdió más tiempo y bajó de la torre. A pie de calle tuvo que librarse de los periodistas que se abalanzaron sobre él para interrogarlo.

–¡Cat Noir! ¿Cómo está la chica?

–Dicen que se llama Marinette Dupain-Cheng. ¿Puedes confirmar esa información?

–¿Dónde está Fangirl?

–¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Qué nos puedes contar de sus poderes y sus motivaciones?

–¿Y Ladybug?

–¿Vais a cumplir sus exigencias o tenéis un plan para salvar a la chica?

Cat Noir se abrió paso entre la gente sin responder a sus preguntas. Cuando por fin logró llegar hasta una zona más despejada, se volvió hacia ellos y declaró:

–Ladybug y yo estamos tratando de solucionar este asunto. Por el momento no puedo decir más.

Se elevó con su bastón y, momentos después, corría como un rayo por los tejados de París.

Regresó al lugar donde solía reunirse con Ladybug para las patrullas. Pero ella seguía sin aparecer.

Cerró los puños, furioso. Nunca antes había deseado tanto invocar su Cataclysm y destruir algo, aunque fuera la mismísima torre Eiffel, aunque Ladybug no pudiera repararlo después.

Y de nuevo volvió a tratar de contactar con ella, sin éxito. Y de nuevo consultó las noticias. Y comprobó la hora, y descubrió que ya era mediodía.

El tiempo se agotaba poco a poco.

Se le ocurrió visitar el Ladyblog. Si alguien había visto a Ladybug en alguna parte, era probable que Alya lo publicara antes que las cadenas nacionales. Pero lo único que había era un vídeo en el que la propia Alya, preocupadísima, resumía las últimas novedades, confirmaba que la chica secuestrada era Marinette Dupain-Cheng y añadía que nadie tenía noticias de Ladybug ni sabía cuáles eran los planes de Cat Noir al respecto.

–Por favor, Ladybug, estés donde estés –decía Alya en el vídeo–, salva a Marinette. Confiamos en ti.

Cat Noir se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar. Era consciente de que, si Fangirl conseguía el prodigio de Ladybug, Lepidóptero ganaría la batalla, porque Cat no podía luchar solo ni purificar los akumas que enviara contra él. Pero no tenía la opción de enfrentarse a aquel dilema en realidad porque, mientras Ladybug no apareciera, ni siquiera podría plantearse la posibilidad de acceder a sus demandas. No podía entregarle a Fangirl los pendientes de Ladybug porque no los tenía, y punto.

Se le ocurrió de pronto que quizá por eso su compañera no se había mostrado todavía. Tal vez temía que Cat Noir tratara de arrebatárselos a la fuerza.

Se estremeció. ¿Sería capaz Ladybug de sacrificar a Marinette para preservar su prodigio a salvo de Lepidóptero? ¿Arriesgaría la vida de una inocente para evitar la victoria de su enemigo?

«No», decidió. «No lo haría. Renunciaría a su prodigio para salvar a Marinette. No solo por lo mucho que ella significa para mí, sino también, y sobre todo... porque Ladybug es una heroína por dentro y por fuera. Y nos protege a todos. Incluso a mí».

Pero, en ese caso, ¿por qué no aparecía? ¿Dónde estaba?

Sacudió la cabeza. Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de pensar con claridad; estaba tan desesperado que se veía completamente bloqueado.

«Necesito ayuda», pensó de pronto. «No puedo hacer esto solo».

Se puso en marcha de nuevo, esta vez en busca de Alya.

Si alguien era capaz de rastrear a Ladybug, esa era ella.

* * *

 **NOTA:** **Siento dejarlo aquí, ¡estoy escribiendo tan deprisa como puedo! Comprendo que es un momento muy emocionante y prometo seguir actualizando con regularidad. ¡Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios! :)**


	27. Fangirl

Las autoridades habían establecido un control de seguridad en torno a la torre Eiffel para que nadie se acercara. Alya estaba detrás de la valla, tratando de enterarse de lo que sucedía al otro lado. Había visto a Cat Noir alejándose a toda prisa, pero no había tenido ocasión de hablar con él.

Poco después, cuando los policías empezaron a retirar las vallas, descubrió que Fangirl y Marinette ya no estaban en lo alto de la torre. Preguntó a los agentes, pero al parecer nadie sabía a dónde habían ido ni por dónde empezar a buscarlas.

Preocupada, Alya se alejó un poco de allí, buscando un rincón más tranquilo. Alzó entonces el teléfono, se enfocó a sí misma y comenzó a grabar un anuncio en vídeo.

–Hola a todos, aquí de nuevo Alya retransmitiendo desde las inmediaciones de la torre Eiffel. Parece que Fangirl ya no se encuentra aquí; se ha llevado consigo a su rehén y no sabemos dónde están. Desde el Ladyblog hacemos un llamamiento urgente: si alguno de vosotros las ve o puede darnos alguna noticia sobre su paradero, os pedimos que... ¡Cat Noir! –exclamó de pronto, sobresaltada, al ver al superhéroe aterrizar de pronto ante ella.

Trató de activar la cámara exterior del móvil para grabarlo, pero él le bajó el brazo con suavidad, negando con la cabeza. Alya comprendió que era serio, y la apagó.

–Cat Noir –repitió ella–. ¿Dónde está Marinette?

El chico miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los veía y arrastró a Alya hasta un callejón para hablar con mayor privacidad.

–Fangirl la tiene retenida todavía –explicó entonces–. He hablado con ella, pero no atiende a razones: tengo hasta la puesta de sol para llevarle los pendientes de Ladybug.

Alya inspiró hondo, impresionada.

–¿Y qué vais a hacer? ¿Qué opina Ladybug? ¿Qué pasará si...?

–No lo sé –se limitó a responder él.

Alya lo miró, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

–¿No lo sabes? Pero...

–Ni siquiera sé dónde está Ladybug –confesó Cat Noir al fin–. No consigo contactar con ella.

–¿Qué?

–Todo es un desastre –siguió diciendo él, cada vez más angustiado–. No sé cómo puedo enfrentarme a Fangirl sin poner en peligro a Marinette. Ni siquiera puedo considerar la posibilidad de entregarle lo que pide porque no lo tengo y... –Se detuvo de pronto al ver que Alya lo miraba con horror–. Lo siento, sé que probablemente esto era lo último que querías escuchar. Pero necesito tu ayuda, Alya. Necesito encontrar a Ladybug cuanto antes, porque la vida de Marinette está en juego y yo no voy a ser capaz de tranquilizarme para pensar en un plan...

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sí? –cortó Alya de pronto–. Marinette es mi mejor amiga. ¿Crees que yo no me preocupo por ella?

Cat Noir la miró un momento, desconcertado. Después sacudió la cabeza y sus hombros se hundieron bajo el peso de su angustia.

–Tienes razón, por supuesto. No debería haber... Lo siento, Alya.

Dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero ella lo retuvo por un brazo.

–Espera, Cat Noir. Marinette te importa de verdad, ¿no es así? –Él no respondió–. Sé que estáis saliendo juntos.

El superhéroe se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido.

–¿Cómo...?

–Marinette me lo ha contado esta misma mañana. –Alya inspiró hondo–. Pero yo lo había descubierto antes. Ha mantenido el secreto todo lo que ha podido.

Cat Noir desvió la mirada.

–Claro que me importa de verdad –murmuró–. Y ojalá no fuera así. Porque estoy tan loco de preocupación que no puedo pensar. No sé cómo voy a salvarla, y tengo miedo de meter la pata y...

–Eh, eh, tranquilo. No te agobies. Tienes hasta la puesta de sol, ¿verdad? Entonces aún hay tiempo de encontrar una solución.

* * *

No había nadie en casa de Alya, porque sus padres estaban trabajando y sus hermanos pequeños en el colegio. De modo que se instalaron allí, en la habitación de la chica, delante del ordenador, para tratar de elaborar un plan de acción.

–Muy bien, pregunta número uno –empezó Alya–. ¿Qué pasa con Ladybug?

–No tengo ni idea. No he sabido nada de ella desde la última patrulla, el jueves por la noche. Estoy llamándola por el comunicador, pero no me devuelve la señal. Creo que eso significa que ni siquiera se ha transformado todavía.

–¿Y tampoco responde al móvil?

Cat Noir dejó escapar una breve carcajada.

–No tengo su número de teléfono. No conozco su verdadera identidad, Alya –le explicó al ver que la chica lo miraba sin poder creerlo–. Ni ella conoce la mía. Por seguridad, ¿recuerdas?

–Claro, sé que es importante mantener en secreto vuestra identidad, pero... ¿incluso entre vosotros? –Cat Noir se encogió de hombros–. Quiero decir, sois compañeros y trabajáis en equipo. ¿Cómo os ponéis en contacto en caso de urgencia? ¿No tenéis una batseñal o algo parecido?

–Estamos pendientes de las noticias y del Ladyblog. Si hay una alerta por akuma, nos limitamos a acudir al lugar del ataque y nos encontramos directamente allí. Y tenemos un punto de encuentro y una rutina para las patrullas. Ladybug dice que basta con eso. ¿Qué? –preguntó al darse cuenta de que Alya seguía mirándolo con la boca abierta.

–Lo siento, Cat Noir, pero es que me resulta difícil entenderlo. Supongo que ella tendrá sus razones, pero... pensaba que confiaba en ti.

Cat Noir se irguió en el asiento.

–Confía en mí, igual que yo confío en ella. Pondría mi vida en sus manos y sé que ella haría lo mismo. Es de Lepidóptero de quien no nos fiamos. Ya nos hemos enfrentado a varios akumas que tenían el poder de obligarnos a hacer cosas que no queríamos, y no podemos arriesgarnos a que uno de los dos revele la identidad del otro de forma involuntaria. Sería demasiado peligroso.

–Comprendo. Entonces, mientras Ladybug no sea Ladybug, sino... ella misma, sea quien sea, no tienes modo de contactarla.

–Correcto.

–Pero ¿por qué no ha aparecido todavía? ¿Crees que no se ha enterado de lo que está pasando?

–Me parece poco probable. Ha salido en las noticias y tú llevas todo el día publicando contenido relacionado en el Ladyblog, así que lo único que se me ocurre es que no puede venir... o no quiere –concluyó en voz baja.

–¿No quiere? ¿Por qué no iba a querer?

–¿Y si la única forma de salvar a Marinette es entregando el prodigio de Ladybug? –planteó Cat Noir–. No estamos hablando solo de unos pendientes, Alya. Si Lepidóptero los consigue... podríamos perder París.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, impresionada.

–¿Crees que Ladybug... sacrificaría a Marinette para salvar París?

Cat Noir inspiró hondo.

–No lo sé. En teoría es lo que debería hacer, ¿no? Es una heroína y debe pensar con la cabeza y actuar buscando el bien común. Pero también tiene un corazón muy grande. Nunca abandonaría a su suerte a una inocente si estuviese en su mano salvarla.

–Entonces aparecerá tarde o temprano –declaró ella, muy convencida–. Hemos de tener fe, ¿de acuerdo? Mientras tanto, a lo mejor podemos ayudar por nuestro lado.

–¿Cómo?

–Averiguando quién es esa Fangirl, qué quiere, por qué está enfadada y dónde esconde el akuma –enumeró Alya, cargando el vídeo de la villana en el ordenador–. ¿Dices que has hablado con ella?

–Sí. –Cat Noir trató de centrarse–. Y sabía que Marinette y yo estamos saliendo juntos –recordó de pronto–. No la ha secuestrado por casualidad, la eligió a ella por su relación conmigo. Por mi culpa –añadió, hundiendo el rostro entre las manos.

–Oye, no te deprimas otra vez. Por lo que Marinette me contó, sabía muy bien dónde se metía cuando empezó a salir contigo. No es solo cosa tuya, ¿vale? De modo que deja de lamentarte y presta atención. Tu chica nos necesita.

Cat tomó aire.

–De acuerdo. Vale, sí, tienes razón. Nada de lamentarse. Hay que ponerse a trabajar.

–Así me gusta. Y ahora dime, ¿a quién le has contado que estás saliendo con Marinette?

La respuesta de él fue clara y rotunda:

–A nadie.

–¿A nadie?

–Absolutamente. Ni siquiera he comentado con nadie el hecho de que tengo novia, ni como Cat Noir ni como... yo mismo. Fangirl no pudo saberlo por mí ni por nadie directamente relacionado conmigo, lo juro. Bueno, espera, Ladybug sí está enterada –recordó de pronto–. Pero ella lo averiguó por sí misma, no se lo dije yo. Y sabe mejor que nadie lo importante que es guardar el secreto. Jamás lo revelaría voluntariamente.

Alya frunció el ceño, pensativa.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? –planteó él entonces–. ¿Cómo te enteraste tú?

Ella suspiró, abatida.

–Ayer estuviste bailando con Marinette en la fiesta del colegio.

Cat Noir se quedó helado. Naturalmente, había bailado con ella como Adrián, y Alya los había visto. ¿Estaba insinuando que sabía...?

–No os vi –se apresuró a aclarar ella–, pero sé que te reuniste con ella en la azotea. Alexandre Brunet os fotografió juntos y me enseñó las imágenes poco después.

El alivio que Cat Noir sintió al comprobar que su secreto seguía siendo un secreto se vio enseguida reemplazado por un repentino acceso de ira.

–¿Alexandre Brunet? ¿El mismo que hizo la famosa foto del beso?

–Sí, pero no te enfades con él, no tenía mala intención. Solo es... un fan muy... entusiasta.

–¿Que no me enfade con él? –repitió Cat irritado–. ¿Me estás diciendo que es el responsable de que haya fotos mías con Marinette rondando por ahí y pretendes que me quede tan tranquilo?

–No están rondando por ahí. Me las enseñó a mí y le hice ver que era peligroso que las viera nadie más. Lo entendió perfectamente y las borró todas.

Cat Noir sacudió la cabeza, aún molesto.

–¿Cómo puedes confiar en él? ¿Y si te ha mentido y ha enseñado las fotos a más personas?

–Entonces todo el mundo lo sabría; las imágenes estarían ya en internet y la prensa habría anunciado que la chica a la que ha secuestrado Fangirl es la novia de Cat Noir. No, estoy convencida de que Alexandre dijo la verdad y solo envió las fotos a... Oh –dijo de pronto, comprendiendo.

–¿Qué?

Pero Alya no lo escuchaba. Se había lanzado sobre la pantalla de su ordenador para ampliar la imagen del rostro de Fangirl.

–Alexandre enseñó esas fotos a otra persona más –murmuró–: Coralie Leblanc. La conoces, ¿verdad?

–¿Coralie? –Cat pestañeó, perplejo–. Sí, claro. Es la administradora de _Les Chatons_ , la presidenta de mi club de f... Oh –comprendió él también–. ¿Crees que Fangirl puede ser Coralie?

–Por la edad y el aspecto podría serlo, sí.

Entusiasmada, Alya abrió su libreta y comenzó a tomar notas. Cat Noir la contempló, dubitativo.

–Pero eso no tiene sentido –objetó–. Ella siempre dice que es mi mayor fan. ¿Por qué querría luchar contra mí?

–Bueno, yo también soy una fan y caí en la trampa de Lepidóptero como cualquier otro. Y Chloé siempre presume de ser la mayor fan de Ladybug y, sin embargo, se convirtió en Antibug por alguna razón que nunca nos ha querido contar.

–Ladybug perdió la paciencia con ella, no prestó atención a sus consejos y la llamó mentirosa –rememoró Cat Noir–. Supongo que la decepcionó en cierto modo. Como hizo Jagged Stone con el chico que se convirtió en Pixelator. Pero yo no entiendo qué puede tener Coralie contra mí, siempre he sido amable con ella.

Parecía sinceramente desconcertado, y Alya suspiró. ¿Sería posible que no se diera cuenta? Le recordaba a otro rubio bastante obtuso a la hora de interpretar el comportamiento femenino.

–No habrás flirteado con ella por un casual, ¿verdad?

–¿Quién, yo? ¡Por supuesto que no! Siempre me he mostrado simpático y agradable, vamos, como de costumbre.

Alya suspiró de nuevo.

–Lo plantearé de otra manera: ¿te has comportado con ella como sueles hacer con Ladybug?

–No. –Cat comenzaba a enfadarse–. ¿Por qué todo el mundo asume que voy por ahí flirteando con todas las chicas?

Alya abrió la boca para comentar que había flirteado con Marinette durante su enfrentamiento con Evillustrator, pero recordó oportunamente que, después de todo, Marinette era ahora su novia. ¿Por eso se había comportado de aquella manera en su primer encuentro? ¿Se habría fijado en ella ya entonces, a pesar de que aún andaba loco por Ladybug?

–Sigo sin entender a dónde nos lleva todo esto –estaba diciendo él–. Se supone que estábamos hablando del comportamiento de Fangirl, no del mío.

Alya perdió la paciencia.

–Bueno, ¿no es evidente? Está enamorada de ti.

Cat Noir se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta, como si no pudiera creerlo. Después se cubrió el rostro con las manos, dejando escapar un gruñido de frustración.

Aquella reacción tomó a Alya por sorpresa. Habría esperado que se mostrara halagado o al menos complacido. ¿Sería posible que Marinette tuviese razón con respecto a él y fuese en realidad un muchacho tímido y sin experiencia con las chicas?

Por su parte, Cat Noir estaba tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

Adrián Agreste estaba relativamente acostumbrado a las fans. Pero eran chicas que se enamoraban de su imagen, de su rostro. No de él, de su personalidad, de lo que era ni de lo que hacía. En ese sentido, ser Cat Noir le resultaba liberador. La mayoría de la gente se fijaba más en Ladybug, y él se encontraba cómodo en aquel segundo plano. No podía negar, sin embargo, que le había hecho ilusión poder contar su propio club de fans. Porque consideraba que Cat Noir sí era digno de admiración. Después de todo, hacía cosas increíbles, se enfrentaba a villanos y salvaba París una y otra vez. Lo que Cat Noir hacía era importante para mucha gente, y tenía sentido que se lo agradeciesen.

Por otro lado, si Adrián Agreste era famoso por su aspecto, Cat Noir ocultaba su rostro detrás de una máscara, a la vez que mostraba su verdadera personalidad. Por esta razón siempre había pensado que el cariño de aquellos que lo admiraban como superhéroe era más auténtico que el de las chicas que suspiraban por el supermodelo.

Y por esta razón había dado por sentado que no se enamorarían de Cat Noir porque no lo conocían en realidad. Ni siquiera Coralie.

–No puede haberse enamorado de mí. No sabe quién soy ni cómo soy, y ni siquiera me ha visto nunca la cara.

–Marinette tampoco te conoce –señaló Alya–. ¿O sí?

Cat Noir meditó sobre ello. Era algo que lo había inquietado al principio de su relación: ¿podía Marinette tener sentimientos profundos y verdaderos por un desconocido? Él los tenía hacia ella porque ya era su amiga y la conocía de antes. Había temido que Marinette se hubiese dejado cautivar por el misterio del superhéroe que la había salvado, pero no lo quisiese a él en realidad, al chico que se ocultaba tras la máscara. Después había descubierto que sí, que lo conocía mejor de lo que había imaginado; que había trazado un mapa muy preciso de su auténtica personalidad, como Adrián y como Cat Noir. Así, si en su momento Marinette había descubierto al chico de carne y hueso que había detrás del supermodelo, también había sido capaz de ver más allá de la máscara del superhéroe.

Sonrió.

–No hay nadie en el mundo que me conozca mejor que Marinette –respondió–. Ni siquiera Ladybug.

Alya se sorprendió.

–¿Nadie? ¿Ni siquiera tu familia o tus amigos?

–Ni siquiera ellos. Puede que Marinette no conozca mi nombre o mi verdadero aspecto, pero créeme: no le hace falta para saber quién soy. En cambio Coralie... –Suspiró–. Mi relación con ella es muy superficial. Hemos hablado algunas veces, me ha entrevistado, nos hemos hecho alguna foto juntos... y ya está, no hay más.

–Con eso basta y sobra para enamorarse, créeme. ¿O es que piensas que no hay nadie enamorado de Ladybug? ¿No hubo un villano que se hizo pasar por ti precisamente para estar cerca de ella?

–Copycat –murmuró Cat Noir–. Sí, pero no es lo mismo. Ladybug es increíble por dentro y por fuera, y es lógico que tenga... admiradores de ese tipo. En cambio, yo...

–¿Crees que no eres digno de que se enamoren de ti? –planteó Alya con suavidad.

–¡No!, quiero decir... sí, supongo... Es solo que... no es un sentimiento real, ¿entiendes? Todo es una mentira, una ilusión. Una máscara. Y no me refiero solo al superhéroe. También funciona así en mi vida diaria. Una capa sobre otra capa sobre otra capa. –Sacudió la cabeza–. Pueden decir que me quieren, pero no es verdad. No es un sentimiento auténtico, sino algo mucho más superficial.

Se calló de golpe al percatarse de que había hablado más de la cuenta. Dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Alya, pero ella sonrió.

–Cálmate, no te estoy grabando ni nada por el estilo. Aunque lo que me has contado es un material excelente para una entrevista –añadió guiñándole un ojo.

–Ni se te ocurra –le advirtió él–. Me has pillado con la guardia baja, pero no es algo que repetiría delante de una cámara.

–Aun así pienso que tengo razón –prosiguió Alya, retomando el hilo–. Creo que Coralie está enamorada de ti, o como quieras llamarlo, y sus emociones son lo bastante intensas como para hacerla vulnerable ante Lepidóptero. Piénsalo: ayer vio las fotos de Alexandre y se enteró de que tenías novia, y horas después Fangirl secuestra a Marinette y te pide los pendientes de Ladybug a cambio de su libertad. Qué raro –comentó de pronto, pensativa–. ¿Por qué te ha pedido solo un prodigio? ¿No te ha exigido tu anillo también?

–Se lo ofrecí, pero no lo quería. Dijo que primero debía traerle los pendientes de Ladybug.

–Tiene sentido –comentó ella, anotándolo en su bloc.

–¿Tú crees?

–Si realmente está enamorada de Cat Noir, no puede permitir que te deshagas de tu anillo. Porque entonces dejarías de ser Cat Noir.

–Oh. Pero... ¿le habrá dicho eso a Lepidóptero?

–Quizá no. Y es algo que debemos apuntar. Porque puede que plantee un conflicto entre ellos más adelante. –Alya se inclinó sobre la pantalla para examinar de cerca la imagen congelada de la villana–. Es tu fan número uno, se hace llamar Fangirl y el diseño de su traje es muy... felino. Quiere ser tu compañera, Cat Noir. Quiere sustituir a Ladybug y probablemente también a Marinette. Si le llevas los pendientes, acabará con Ladybug y pretenderá ocupar su lugar a tu lado. Y si no se los llevas..., bueno, entonces acabará con...

–...Marinette –concluyó él con voz ronca.

Alya tragó saliva.

–Hagas lo que hagas se librará de una de sus rivales. Pero, por lo que sabemos, podría no detenerse hasta terminar con las dos. Eso quiere decir que, si le entregas el prodigio, quizá intente hacer daño a Marinette de todas formas.

Cat Noir hundió el rostro entre las manos.

–Lo único que se me ocurre es que tratemos de engañarla con unos pendientes falsos –murmuró con voz ahogada–. Como hicimos con el Faraón, ¿recuerdas?

Alya resopló.

–¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? Pero no creo que eso funcione con ella. Es Fangirl, conoce todas vuestras batallas, todas vuestras estrategias y todos vuestros trucos. A poco que sea como yo habrá visto docenas de veces todos los vídeos que circulan por las redes sobre vosotros. Sin duda recordará cómo vencisteis al Faraón y tendrá en cuenta la posibilidad de que intentes entregarle unos pendientes de pega.

–¿Y qué puedo hacer? Si trato de atacarla podría herir a Marinette. Tampoco puedo negociar con ella mientras Ladybug no aparezca. Pero no quiero esperar sentado a que dé señales de vida.

–No, no podemos hacer eso –coincidió Alya–. Si no se ha presentado todavía probablemente tenga buenas razones para ello, así que tenemos que trabajar con la posibilidad de que... no llegue a tiempo.

–Bueno, entonces, ¿qué? –se desesperó Cat Noir–. ¿Cómo voy a rescatar a Marinette? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin Ladybug y sin su prodigio?

Alya se daba golpecitos con el boli en la barbilla, pensativa, sin dejar de observar la imagen de Fangirl en la pantalla.

–Bueno, ahora sabemos cuál es su mayor debilidad.

–¿Ah, sí? –se sorprendió Cat Noir.

–Eres tú, por supuesto. Y, si juegas bien tus cartas... quizá puedas hacer algo más que enfrentarte a ella. –Alya se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios–. ¿Crees que serías capaz de... seducirla?

–¿¡Qué!? –croó el superhéroe dando un salto en el sitio–. ¿Cómo voy a...? –Tragó saliva, incapaz de continuar.

La sonrisa de Alya se hizo más amplia. «Marinette tenía razón», pensó. «Cat Noir es en realidad un alma cándida e inocente».

Pero había hecho creer a mucha gente, aunque fuera de forma involuntaria, que era un verdadero conquistador. Tal vez no tuviese mucha experiencia con las chicas, pero no cabía duda de que podía ser un buen actor si se lo proponía.

–¿No eres tú el experto en máscaras? –planteó–. Pues quizá ha llegado la hora de que te pongas otra más.

* * *

 **NOTA: No me he olvidado de Tikki; no tardaremos mucho en saber de ella ;)**


	28. Persuasión

**NOTA: ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por los comentarios! Me hace mucha ilusión que os esté gustando tanto esta historia. Hoy os traigo una actualización breve, pero el próximo capítulo no tardará en llegar, ¡así que no voy a dejaros con la intriga mucho más tiempo! ;)**

* * *

Fangirl aterrizó en lo alto de la torre sur de Notre Dame poco antes de la puesta de sol. Le hubiese gustado esperar allí a Cat Noir todo el día, por si acaso aparecía antes de la hora fijada; pero el la catedral solía estar siempre llena de turistas y visitantes durante las horas de sol. De modo que había llevado a Marinette hasta un edificio abandonado y la había retenido allí, aún atada y amordazada, mientras repasaba las noticias en su teléfono móvil.

Todo el mundo parecía muy preocupado por la suerte de la joven Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pero no se habló de su relación con Cat Noir, lo que significaba que ni Alya ni Alexandre lo habían contado a nadie. El propio Cat Noir se mostraba extraordinariamente serio ante las cámaras; pero probablemente habría actuado así si la vida de cualquier otro civil hubiese corrido peligro.

Por otro lado, nadie tenía noticias de Ladybug. Y después del encuentro de Cat Noir con Fangirl en lo alto de la torre Eiffel y su declaración ante las cámaras, nadie había vuelto a ver al superhéroe tampoco. La villana comprobó las actualizaciones del Ladyblog, pero también Alya estaba extrañamente callada.

Eso no debía sorprenderla, sin embargo. Fangirl sabía que Alya era amiga de Marinette, porque las había visto juntas en el parque poco antes de secuestrarla. Probablemente estaría ahora junto a la familia de Marinette, brindándoles su apoyo. Fangirl había visto a los Dupain-Cheng en las noticias, profundamente preocupados por el destino de su hija.

–Sabemos que Ladybug y Cat Noir la traerán de vuelta casa –había dicho Tom Dupain, tratando de mostrarse sereno y seguro de sí mismo–. Confiamos en ellos.

«Bien, bien», pensó Fangirl con una sonrisa en los labios. «Ya veremos si ellos confían lo suficiente el uno en el otro como para salir de esta».

No tardaría mucho en averiguarlo. Porque el sol se hundía lentamente por el horizonte y ella y su rehén estaban listas para el intercambio.

Marinette no había dejado de intentar escapar a lo largo del día. Fangirl la había atrapado en varias ocasiones, cuando trataba de alejarse arrastrándose por el suelo. Era inútil; estaba bien amarrada y la villana era mucho más rápida y fuerte que ella, pero Marinette seguía intentándolo de todas formas. Era asombrosamente obstinada, pensó Fangirl.

Pero pronto todo acabaría. Realizaría el intercambio y se libraría por fin de ella.

Sabía que podía matarla con un solo golpe de sus garras, pero Fangirl no estaba segura de ser capaz de hacer algo así. Después de todo, nunca había matado a nadie.

Por eso había citado a Cat Noir en lo alto de un edificio elevado. Porque, en el caso de tener que cumplir su amenaza, probablemente le resultaría más sencillo empujarla al vacío que destriparla de un zarpazo. Más rápido y menos sangriento.

Dejó caer a su rehén a los pies de la balaustrada y miró a su alrededor. La cúspide de la torre sur carecía de reja de seguridad porque no estaba abierta a las visitas, como sí era el caso de la torre norte. Pero era un espacio demasiado estrecho y estaba muy expuesto a las miradas ajenas. De modo que, aferrando de nuevo a Marinette, saltó hasta la galería inferior, el pasillo que unía ambas torres y que estaba bordeado por las famosas gárgolas de la catedral.

Asintió, satisfecha. Depositó a Marinette al pie de una de las columnas de la torre sur y se dispuso a esperar.

Cat Noir no tardó en aparecer. Llegó saltando de pináculo en pináculo, corrió por el tejado sin caerse y aterrizó por fin en la galería, a una prudente distancia de Fangirl.

–Llegas muy puntual, gatito –dijo ella con una sonrisa–. ¿Me has traído los pendientes de Ladybug, como te pedí?

Cat Noir alzó la mirada para contemplarla con seriedad.

–Ladybug me ha traicionado –dijo por fin.

Fangirl entornó los ojos, sin tener muy claro qué quería decir con aquello.

–Era mi compañera –prosiguió Cat Noir–. Confiaba ciegamente en ella. Me he jugado la vida por ella muchas veces, habría hecho cualquier cosa que me hubiese pedido. Habría entregado mi anillo para salvarla. –Hizo una pausa–. Si estoy dispuesto a renunciar a mis poderes para salvar a una civil, ¿cómo no iba a hacer lo mismo por ella? Sin dudarlo ni un instante.

–No me interesan tus lloriqueos amorosos, Cat Noir –replicó Fangirl cruzándose de brazos–. ¿Me has traído los pendientes de Ladybug, sí o no?

–Se ha negado a dármelos –respondió él apretando los puños–. He tratado de quitárselos a la fuerza, pero ha huido y no sé cómo encontrarla.

No tuvo que fingir la rabia y la frustración que asomaban a su voz cuando pronunció estas palabras. Porque seguía sin tener noticias de Ladybug y, debido a su ausencia y su silencio, ahora debía enfrentarse a aquel desafío en solitario.

–Qué mala suerte –comentó Fangirl, dirigiéndose hacia Marinette.

–Pero hay otra cosa que puedo entregarte, y que quizá te interese más –añadió Cat Noir.

Fangirl se volvió hacia él con curiosidad. El superhéroe avanzó unos pasos y sacó, de pronto, una rosa roja que había escondido tras la espalda.

–Te ofrezco mi lealtad... –dijo, y le tendió la flor, inclinándose ante ella con una reverencia–, y mi corazón.

Ella inspiró hondo, pero dio un paso atrás.

–¿A qué estás jugando?

–Tenías razón, Fangirl. Desde el principio. Ladybug no es digna de llevar esos pendientes. No es una heroína de verdad. Nuestra ciudad no está a salvo bajo la tutela de alguien que solo usa su poder en beneficio propio y que no es capaz de renunciar a él cuando está en juego una vida humana.

Fangirl retrocedió un poco más mientras una máscara de color violeta resplandecía en torno a su rostro. Cat Noir sabía que se trataba de Lepidóptero comunicándose con ella.

–¡No te creo! –exclamó la chica, alzando el látigo–. Si no me has traído el prodigio de Ladybug...

–Ayúdame a conseguirlo –interrumpió Cat Noir, avanzando un paso hacia ella–. No podemos consentir que ella siga siendo Ladybug ni un minuto más. Si combinamos nuestros poderes seremos capaces de derrotarla entre los dos y arrebatarle los pendientes.

Fangirl bajó un poco el látigo, dubitativa.

–Cuando ella ya no esté –prosiguió él–, nosotros dos..., tú y yo..., nos convertiremos en el nuevo superdúo. ¿Qué me dices? –preguntó, tendiéndole la mano–. ¿Estarías dispuesta a defender París... a mi lado?

Fangirl tragó saliva. Quiso rechazarlo, pero los ojos verdes de Cat Noir estaban fijos en los suyos, y resultaban hipnóticos.

–¿Y... Lepidóptero? –murmuró.

–Tienes dos opciones –dijo Cat Noir, encogiéndose de hombros–. Cuando consigamos los pendientes de Ladybug puedes entregárselos a Lepidóptero y después luchar contra mí para arrebatarme mi anillo... –Notó que Fangirl se estremecía, y sonrió interiormente–. O puedes quedarte con el prodigio de Ladybug. Perderías tus poderes, claro, porque Lepidóptero te los quitaría. Pero podrías obtener otros diferentes, porque los pendientes serían tuyos. –Inspiró hondo y le dedicó su sonrisa más cautivadora–. Y entonces tú podrías ser mi Ladybug.

Durante toda la conversación, Cat Noir no había mirado a Marinette ni una sola vez. Sabía que ella estaba allí, atada y amordazada, escuchando cada palabra que pronunciaban. Pero era muy importante que Fangirl se olvidase de ella, que creyese que la propuesta de Cat Noir era sincera, que aceptase traicionar a Lepidóptero por él. No podía, por tanto, cruzar ni una sola mirada con Marinette, aunque fuera para tratar de transmitirle sin palabras que todo lo que decía era mentira. No podía arriesgarse a que Fangirl adivinara sus verdaderas intenciones.

Sabía que su novia era lista y comprendería cuál era la jugada sin necesidad de ninguna señal por su parte.

Pero no pudo evitar estremecerse interiormente cuando pronunció aquellas palabras: «Tú podrías ser mi Ladybug». Porque era lo que él mismo le había dicho a Marinette la primera vez que se había presentado ante ella como Cat Noir. Lo había hecho porque imaginaba que estaría nerviosa ante la perspectiva de ayudar a un superhéroe y quería animarla y tranquilizarla un poco al mismo tiempo, transmitirle la idea de que estaría a la altura, porque ella ya era una chica increíble aunque no tuviera superpoderes.

¿Recordaría Marinette aquella conversación con tanto detalle como para sentirse traicionada porque Cat Noir le había propuesto lo mismo a Fangirl, y con las mismas palabras?

«Eso no es importante ahora», pensó él, esforzándose por centrarse. «Tengo que salvarla como sea y no puedo correr ningún riesgo».

Aún luchando contra el impulso de mirar a Marinette, se inclinó hacia Fangirl, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

–¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? –susurró–. Todo este tiempo suspirando por Ladybug... sin comprender que había alguien que me apreciaba de verdad, una chica mucho más sincera y leal de lo que merezco. Alguien realmente digna de ser mi compañera y de poseer los poderes prodigiosos.

–No sé de qué estás hablando –murmuró Fangirl; pero respiraba con dificultad y su corazón latía muy deprisa ante la proximidad de Cat Noir.

–Puedo ver detrás de tu máscara, Fangirl..., Coralie –dijo él.

Ella dio un respingo.

–¡No soy Coralie! Soy...

–Mi mayor admiradora. La única que creyó en mí desde el principio. La única que merece luchar a mi lado contra las fuerzas del mal. Juntos seremos un superdúo mejor que el que he formado hasta ahora con Ladybug. Tú y yo, peleando codo con codo, como iguales. Y serás mi gatita –añadió, guiñándole un ojo–. O milady. Lo que prefieras.

Se odió a sí mismo por pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no tenía otro remedio.

–¿Y... Marinette? –pudo preguntar Fangirl, casi sin aliento.

Cat Noir aún la miraba a los ojos, sonriendo, cuando respondió:

–¿Quién es Marinette?

Volvió a ofrecerle la rosa y, en esta ocasión, Fangirl la aceptó con una tímida sonrisa.

Entonces él se inclinó hacia ella para besarla.

La chica suspiró y dejó caer el látigo para colocar las manos sobre el pecho del superhéroe. Probablemente tenía intención de mantener las distancias; pero sus sentimientos la traicionaron y no pudo resistir la tentación de alzar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos aguardando el beso que él le prometía.

Cat Noir se acercó más aún. Sus labios casi rozaban los de ella... y su mano derecha, ya libre, avanzaba lentamente hacia el colgante con forma de gato que pendía del cuello de la villana, donde Alya y él habían deducido que se encontraba el akuma, después de comparar imágenes de Fangirl y de Coralie Leblanc.

De pronto, un resplandor violáceo se interpuso entre los dos y los obligó a separarse, sobresaltados. Coralie gritó, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos mientras la máscara de Lepidóptero volvía a iluminar su rostro. Pero las palabras de su amo resonaban en lo más profundo de su mente, y ella no podía dejar de escucharlas por mucho que lo deseara.

–¡Tú... estás tratando de engañarme! –chilló, apartándose bruscamente de Cat Noir.

Se volvió hacia el lugar donde había dejado a Marinette... y comprobó con sorpresa y profundo disgusto que ella ya no se encontraba allí.

Recuperó su arma y se encaró de nuevo con Cat Noir, furiosa y decepcionada, sin prestar atención a la expresión desconcertada del superhéroe.

–Me has mentido –siseó, haciendo chasquear el látigo–. Y vas a pagar por ello.

«¿Dónde está Marinette?», se preguntó Cat Noir, confuso, mientras se preparaba para luchar.


	29. Tikki

**NOTA: ¡Ya os dije que el siguiente capítulo no tardaría! :) Es una especie de flashback explicatorio, así que en realidad la historia no avanza con respecto al capítulo anterior. Por eso quería postearlos juntos.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios y por seguir esta historia con tanta pasión.**

* * *

Iba ya por su segunda galleta cuando oyó la voz de Marinette en el balcón.

–¿Quién eres?

–Soy la nueva pareja de Cat Noir –respondió una voz desconocida–. Alguien digna de él. Y tú... eres historia.

Tikki soltó la galleta y voló hacia la ventana, alarmada.

–¡Tik...!

–Silencio, Marinette. Nos vamos de excursión.

La ventana estaba cerrada, pero Tikki atravesó el cristal como si fuera humo y se precipitó hacia su elegida... demasiado tarde. Porque Fangirl ya saltaba por los tejados, llevándose consigo a Marinette. Tikki gritó su nombre, voló tras ellas... pero no logró alcanzarlas.

Si Marinette hubiese tenido tiempo de pronunciar las palabras mágicas, la fuerza del poder prodigioso habría arrastrado a Tikki tras ella para fusionar al kwami con los pendientes y transformar a la chica en Ladybug. Pero Fangirl le cubría la boca para evitar que gritara.

Tikki se detuvo sobre el siguiente tejado, exhausta. Fangirl y su rehén habían desaparecido ya en el horizonte, y el vínculo que la unía a su elegida se debilitaba cada vez más. Pronto ya no podría sentirlo.

Había una razón por la cual Tikki acompañaba a Marinette a todas partes. Si no estaba cerca de ella cuando pronunciase las palabras mágicas, el poder prodigioso no se activaría. De modo que, aunque Marinette lograse librarse de su secuestradora el tiempo suficiente como para invocarla, no serviría de nada si Tikki no se hallaba presente.

Tenía que encontrarla como fuera.

Se detuvo un momento a pensar. Podía pedir ayuda a Cat Noir, pero eso significaría desvelar el secreto de Marinette. Suspiró. No tenía ninguna duda de que podía confiar en él; sin embargo, existía la posibilidad de que Lepidóptero obtuviera esa información de Cat Noir aunque él no quisiera facilitársela. Sacudió la cabeza. No podía arriesgarse. Tenía que haber otra solución.

Quizá podía acudir al Gran Guardián. Pero él no debía intervenir, en teoría. Se suponía que Ladybug y Cat Noir estaban en proceso de adiestramiento, tenían que aprender a utilizar sus poderes básicos y, sobre todo, a solucionar sus problemas sin ayuda. Tanto Tikki como Plagg, estuviera donde estuviese, sabían que solo podían recurrir al Gran Guardián en casos de extrema urgencia y gravedad.

Descartó, pues, las dos posibilidades, al menos por el momento. Intentaría llegar a Marinette por sus propios medios, aunque la tranquilizaba un poco saber que tenía más opciones en el caso de que las cosas se pusieran realmente feas.

Optó por seguir el rastro de Marinette mientras todavía pudiera percibirlo y echó a volar de nuevo. Se desplazaba de tejado en tejado, como había hecho Fangirl, como solían hacer también Cat Noir y Ladybug, evitando de esa manera que la vieran desde la calle. Ya había llamado la atención de los humanos en varias ocasiones y, aunque casi siempre acabaran por confundirla con un adorable peluche o con un extraño gato, no podía arriesgarse a que la entretuvieran en esta ocasión.

Se detuvo, sin embargo, al oír una voz que mencionaba los nombres de Cat Noir y Ladybug. Descendió, curiosa, hasta un balcón y se asomó al interior de un salón en el que una pareja de ancianos escuchaba las noticias con profunda preocupación. Tikki flotó tras ellos y contempló la pantalla, sobrecogida. La reportera estaba hablando de un vídeo que había aparecido hacía unos minutos en el Ladyblog. Tikki fue testigo entonces de la declaración de Fangirl, de su apelación a Cat Noir y de lo que exigía a cambio de la vida de Marinette. Inspiró hondo, preocupada, y llamó la atención, sin querer, del pequeño yorkshire del matrimonio, que alzó la cabeza y le gruñó con cara de pocos amigos. Tikki le sonrió y el perrito estalló en ladridos histéricos.

–Napoleón, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó la anciana desconcertada.

Tikki salió volando por la ventana, perseguida por el yorkshire. Su dueña la observó parpadeando con perplejidad; después se quitó las gafas y las limpió, convencida de que su vista le había jugado una mala pasada.

El kwami dejó atrás el balcón, donde el escandaloso perrito seguía ladrándole sin tregua, y se elevó hasta el tejado. Allí se detuvo a descansar y a meditar sobre su siguiente movimiento.

Hacía rato que había perdido la pista al rastro invisible que la unía a Marinette; pero gracias al vídeo de Fangirl sabía dónde encontrarla: en la Torre Eiffel.

Suspiró, agotada. Tardaría mucho en subir arriba del todo. Quizá podría utilizar los ascensores, pero entonces los humanos la verían.

Decidió que ya lo resolvería cuando llegase hasta allá. Tenía hasta la puesta de sol para alcanzar la torre, de modo que inspiró hondo y prosiguió su camino.

Fue una mañana larga y agotadora. Tikki llegó a ver a Cat Noir a lo lejos, saltando por los tejados en dirección a la torre, pero estaba a mucha distancia y no lograría alcanzarlo. Cada vez que se detenía a descansar aprovechaba para colarse en alguna casa para ver las noticias. De este modo se enteró de que Cat Noir se había reunido ya con Fangirl en lo alto de la torre, que ella había desaparecido con Marinette y que nadie sabía a dónde habían ido.

–Ladybug y yo estamos tratando de solucionar este asunto –decía el superhéroe desde la pantalla–. Por el momento no puedo decir más.

–Oh, Cat Noir –suspiró Tikki, profundamente preocupada.

Imaginó lo mal que lo debía de estar pasando el pobre chico, sin ser capaz de contactar con Ladybug y sin poder hacer nada por salvar a su querida Marinette.

«¿Es esto una emergencia?», se preguntó. «¿Voy a hablar con él? ¿Voy a buscar al Gran Guardián?».

Inspiró hondo. «Voy a buscar al Gran Guardián», decidió por fin. Él sabría qué hacer.

Reemprendió la marcha, pues, en dirección a la consulta del maestro Fu.

Fue un trayecto largo y lento, porque Tikki era pequeña y no podía volar muy deprisa. Se detuvo varias veces a descansar, agotada, e incluso se coló en una pastelería para sustraer una galleta del mostrador sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Debía recargar energía si quería llegar a su destino a tiempo.

Sin embargo, poco antes de alcanzar la consulta del Gran Guardián, la suerte le sonrió.

Volaba sobre una azotea cuando divisó a lo lejos una sombra veloz que saltaba de tejado en tejado. Una figura que se movía con rapidez y elegancia felinas.

Primero pensó que se trataba de Cat Noir, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de su error, y su pequeño corazón dio un vuelco en el interior de su pecho.

Porque era Fangirl, y llevaba a cuestas a Marinette.

Tikki sintió enseguida el vínculo con su elegida, y decidió que no podía perderla por segunda vez. De modo que cambió de planes y voló tras las dos chicas, esperando que no fueran demasiado lejos.

Cuando vio que Fangirl se dirigía hacia la alta sombra de la catedral que se alzaba al otro lado del río, sonrió para sí misma.

La suerte estaba de su parte.

Pero eso, por descontado, no le sorprendía.

* * *

Aquel estaba siendo, con diferencia, el peor día en la vida de Marinette. Peor que cuando Chloé había derramado un batido de fresa sobre su cuaderno de bocetos cuando estaban en segundo. Peor que cuando había dejado escapar el akuma en su primer día como Ladybug. Peor, incluso, que cuando Mad Driver había atropellado a Cat Noir y la foto del beso que ella le había dado había aparecido en todos los periódicos.

No por el hecho de que Fangirl la hubiera secuestrado. Ni siquiera por haber dejado atrás a Tikki, ni por la imposibilidad de transformarse en Ladybug para salir de aquel atolladero.

No; lo peor había sido la expresión impotente de Cat Noir cuando Fangirl le había exigido los pendientes de Ladybug a cambio de su vida. El chico le había ofrecido su anillo sin dudarlo, pero Fangirl no lo había aceptado. Y Marinette solo podía pensar en su angustia y su desesperación a medida que fueran pasando las horas y su dama no acudiese a su llamada.

¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿Creería que lo había abandonado? Ladybug le había prometido que protegería a Marinette. ¿Cómo se sentiría ahora que necesitaba su ayuda si ella no aparecía ni daba señales de vida? ¿Pensaría que se escondía para no tener que entregarle su prodigio, que la vida de la chica a la que él amaba no le importaba nada? ¿Se sentiría... traicionado?

Marinette estaba tan preocupada por Cat Noir que apenas podía preocuparse por sí misma. Durante la conversación que él había mantenido con Fangirl en la torre Eiffel había intentado comunicarse con él, suplicarle que no la escuchara, que no entregara su anillo, que no temiera por ella, que atacara, que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.

Pero la angustia en la mirada de Cat Noir era demasiado intensa como para que pudiera soportarla un minuto más. Así que llegó un momento en que trató de gritar: «¡Ve a mi habitación y busca a Tikki!», consciente de que él entendería el alcance de sus palabras. Pero la mordaza se lo impidió, y Fangirl amenazó entonces con abrirle la garganta en canal si no se estaba quieta; de modo que se resignó a verse arrastrada de nuevo por ella, lejos de la torre y lejos de Cat Noir, que quedó atrás, desolado, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que mirar cómo se marchaban y desear que Ladybug estuviese dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Intentó escapar todas y cada una de las veces que Fangirl descuidó su vigilancia un momento. Pero estaba bien atada y amordazada y nunca lograba alejarse demasiado antes de que ella la descubriera y la devolviera a su lugar. Así, para cuando la villana la llevó al lugar de la cita y la dejó caer como un fardo al pie de la torre en Notre Dame, Marinette estaba ya agotada y hambrienta. Fangirl ni siquiera le había dado de beber en todo el día, por lo que también se moría de sed. Así que apenas tuvo fuerzas para levantar la cabeza cuando Cat Noir apareció por fin, envuelto en las últimas luces del crepúsculo.

Lo contempló con cansancio, preguntándose qué iba a pasar a continuación. Obviamente, él no traía consigo los pendientes que Fangirl le había pedido. ¿Tenía algún otro plan para rescatarla? ¿Volvería a ofrecerle su anillo? ¿Y si Fangirl no lo aceptaba? ¿Cumpliría con su amenaza de matarla?

Cerró los ojos. No soportaba la idea de que Cat Noir fuera a sufrir por su causa, que se culpara a sí mismo si a ella le pasaba algo. «Si le hubiese dicho la verdad», pensó de pronto, «él sabría quién soy, habría ido a buscar a Tikki y habría encontrado el modo de traerla hasta mí».

Y era injusto que él se sintiera responsable, cuando había sido ella quien lo había complicado todo. No solo porque no le había revelado su identidad, sino también por iniciar una relación que los había puesto en peligro a los dos. Era consciente de que Fangirl la había secuestrado porque sabía que era la novia de Cat Noir (y no había dejado de quejarse por ello durante todo el día, preguntándose en voz alta qué había visto el superhéroe en una chica tan vulgar como ella). Si ahora Lepidóptero tenía poder para chantajearlo era por culpa de Marinette.

Y fue entonces cuando oyó la voz de él, preñada de amargura:

–Ladybug me ha traicionado.

Marinette abrió mucho los ojos, conteniendo el aliento, mientras su corazón sangraba por el dolor que estaba causando a su querido compañero.

Escuchó cómo se quejaba del egoísmo de Ladybug, por quien él lo habría dado todo, y se sintió peor todavía. Pero entonces, cuando Fangirl le preguntó por los pendientes, Cat Noir respondió:

–Se ha negado a dármelos. He tratado de quitárselos a la fuerza, pero ha huido y no sé cómo encontrarla.

Y Marinette comprendió que estaba mintiendo.

Lo miró con curiosidad, pero los ojos del chico estaban clavados en Fangirl. No se había vuelto hacia Marinette ni una sola vez.

«¿Qué tramas, Cat?», se preguntó, intrigada y alerta por primera vez en un buen rato.

Porque, si Cat Noir tenía un plan, ella debía estar preparada para jugar su parte, fuera cual fuese.

Contempló con los ojos muy abiertos cómo Cat Noir le ofrecía una rosa a Fangirl y le proponía unirse a él para derrotar a Ladybug y recuperar su prodigio. Marinette sabía que estaba mintiendo pero, aun así, sus palabras la hirieron en lo más hondo. No porque dudase de él, sino porque una parte de ella sentía que tenía razón. Ladybug lo había abandonado cuando más la necesitaba. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que siguiera creyendo en ella?

–Marinette –susurró de pronto una voz muy dulce tras ella.

El corazón de la chica dio un salto.

«Tikki», pensó.

–Di las palabras y podrás transformarte –dijo el kwami tras ella.

Pero Marinette negó con la cabeza y rodó sobre sí misma para darles la espalda a Cat Noir y a Fangirl. Entonces vio a Tikki, que la miraba con sus enormes ojos azules cargados de preocupación desde su escondite detrás de la columna.

–Entiendo –murmuró Tikki al ver la mordaza que cubría la boca de Marinette–. Voy a intentar desatarte. Tenemos que darnos prisa, Cat Noir no podrá distraerla durante mucho tiempo.

Marinette abrió mucho los ojos y señaló a la pareja con la cabeza y una expresión interrogante. Tikki comprendió.

–No estamos juntos –le explicó–. Yo he venido por mi cuenta. Él no sabe aún que eres Ladybug.

Y Marinette sintió una extraña mezcla de alivio y tristeza. Alivio porque su identidad continuaba siendo un secreto.

Tristeza porque eso significaba que Cat Noir pensaba de verdad que Ladybug le había dado la espalda cuando más la necesitaba.

Pero no había tiempo de pensar en ello. Marinette volvió a rodar para ocultar sus manos de la mirada de Fangirl y Cat Noir mientras Tiki volaba hasta sus ataduras para tratar de desanudarlas.

–...puedes quedarte con el prodigio de Ladybug –estaba diciendo él–. Perderías tus poderes, claro, porque Lepidóptero te los quitaría. Pero podrías obtener otros diferentes, porque los pendientes serían tuyos... Y entonces tú podrías ser mi Ladybug.

Marinette cerró los ojos. «No puede ser que le hayas dicho eso, Cat», pensó.

Luchó por no dejarse llevar por la desesperanza. Existía la posibilidad de que Cat Noir estuviese realmente furioso con Ladybug por no responder a su petición de auxilio. Pero lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que jamás se plantearía en serio sustituirla por Fangirl.

Pero él seguía halagando a la tigresa, repitiendo lo maravillosa que era e insistiendo en que sería una compañera perfecta para él, mucho mejor y más digna que Ladybug.

«Es un truco», pensó Marinette. Era obvio que estaba flirteando con un propósito.

Sin embargo, Cat Noir también había flirteado con Ladybug... con un propósito.

–Y serás mi gatita –seguía diciendo él–. O milady. Lo que prefieras.

«Vale, ya he tenido suficiente», pensó Marinette.

Todo el cansancio parecía haberse evaporado. Ahora ya solo se sentía furiosa.

–Ya está –anunció Tikki tras ella, y Marinette sintió que las ligaduras se aflojaban en torno a sus muñecas.

Las giró para recuperar la movilidad y echó un vistazo a la pareja. Tenía que reconocer que los coqueteos de Cat Noir estaban surtiendo efecto, porque Fangirl estaba distraída. Se arrastró hasta detrás de la columna para liberarse los pies.

–¿Quién es Marinette? –preguntó entonces Cat Noir.

«Marinette es Ladybug», pensó ella, irritada. «Y le va a patear el culo a tu gatita en menos de lo que tardas en decir _miau_ ».

Se arrancó la mordaza de la boca, desviando la mirada justo en el momento en que Cat se inclinaba para besar a Fangirl.

–Tikki, puntos fuera –dijo por fin, con una sonrisa feroz.


	30. Reproches

Cat Noir reaccionó por fin. Con un prodigioso salto, esquivó el látigo y aterrizó varios metros más allá, enarbolando su bastón.

–¿No quieres ser mi gatita? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona–. Lástima; habría sido bonito maullar juntos bajo la luz de la luna.

Fangirl chilló, furiosa, e hizo chasquear el látigo de nuevo, pero él no perdió su provocativa sonrisa. A pesar de que estaba profundamente preocupado por la suerte de Marinette, se esforzó por centrarse en la batalla. Tenía que aprovechar aquella oportunidad y derrotar a Fangirl ahora que ya no amenazaba la vida de su rehén. Y cuanto más enfadada estuviese, más errores cometería.

De modo que saltó sobre ella, tratando de golpearla con su bastón. Fangirl lo esquivó y echó el brazo hacia atrás para responder al ataque con su látigo, pero algo se enredó en su muñeca, inmovilizándola, y una tercera voz intervino en la pelea:

–¿Me habéis echado de menos, mininos?

Cat Noir se volvió inmediatamente hacia la superheroína encaramada en lo alto de la valla, desde donde había arrojado el yoyó, enrollando la cuerda en torno a la muñeca de Fangirl.

–¡Ladybug! –exclamó, con una mezcla de enfado y alivio que no pasó desapercibida a ninguna de las dos chicas–. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

–Hablaremos de eso luego, Cat Noir. Ahora tenemos un akuma que purificar.

Él quiso preguntar por Marinette, pero Fangirl los interrumpió:

–¡Tenía que haber sabido que era una trampa! –gritó–. Y yo que pensé por un momento que tú... que tú...

Tiró con fuerza de la cuerda y cogió a Ladybug por sorpresa, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Ella aterrizó junto a Cat Noir y recuperó su yoyó. Fangirl, libre de nuevo, alzó el látigo para interponerlo entre ella y los superhéroes.

–Ríndete, Coralie –dijo Cat Noir, extendiendo la mano hacia ella–. Has perdido a tu rehén y te superamos en número. Entrega tu colgante y termina con esto ya.

Fangirl se llevó la mano al colgante y retrocedió un par de pasos.

–¡Nunca! No soy Coralie, soy Fangirl. No volveré a ser una chica sin poderes a la que no mirarías dos veces, Cat Noir.

–No eres una supervillana –insistió él–. Admirabas a un superhéroe; no me creo que quieras pasarte de verdad al bando de los malos.

–¿Y cuál es tu bando, el de los buenos? –Fangirl se rió–. ¿El de los héroes que mienten, engañan, traicionan y manipulan? No, gracias.

De un poderoso salto se encaramó a uno de los pináculos de la torre, poniéndose lejos de su alcance.

–He visto todas vuestras batallas –proclamó desde allí–, y sé que no vencería luchando contra vosotros dos. Pero encontraré la manera de conseguir lo que quiero, no lo dudéis.

Saltó hacia atrás... y desapareció.

–¿A dónde ha ido? –preguntó Ladybug muy desconcertada.

–Marinette –murmuró Cat Noir, presa de pánico–. ¡Ha ido a buscar a Marinette!

–¡Espera, Cat! Marinette está bien.

Cat Noir no la escuchaba. Había extendido su bastón y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en lo alto de la torre, buscando a Fangirl. Ladybug suspiró y lo siguió.

Cuando se reunió con él, lo encontró mirando a todos lados, angustiado.

–Se ha ido –murmuró–. Ha escapado, y Marinette...

–Marinette está a salvo –repitió Ladybug–. La he dejado...

–¿Dónde?

–...a-allí al pie de la otra torre. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Busquemos a Fangirl y...

–¡No! –cortó él, volviéndose hacia ella con brusquedad–. Yo voy a buscar a Marinette. Tú haz lo que quieras. Como de costumbre.

Ladybug retrocedió un paso, intimidada por la dureza de sus palabras.

–Cat Noir, yo...

–He pasado todo el día esperándote, buscándote, llamándote porque estaba loco de preocupación y te necesitaba, Ladybug –prosiguió él, cada vez más furioso–. ¿Dónde estabas?

–Cat Noir, lo siento.

–Me dijiste... me prometiste que la protegerías, Ladybug. Sabías lo importante que es ella para mí. ¿Por qué has desaparecido justo cuando su vida corría peligro?

–La he rescatado, Cat –acertó a responder ella–. Mientras tú distraías a Fangirl, yo...

–Y si ese era tu plan, ¿por qué no te has molestado en compartirlo conmigo? ¿Por qué no has confiando en mí lo bastante como para decidir juntos lo que había que hacer? ¿No dices siempre que somos un equipo? ¿Por qué has tenido que hacer esto por tu cuenta? –Hizo una pausa y añadió a media voz–. ¿Acaso pensabas que trataría de quitarte los pendientes?

–¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!

–Entonces, ¿por qué, Ladybug? ¿Por qué?

Ladybug abrió la boca para responder, pero no le salió la voz. Cat Noir estaba realmente enfadado, y ella comprendió que tardaría mucho en perdonarla, si es que lo hacía alguna vez. Y que probablemente solo había una manera de recuperar su afecto y su confianza: revelarle la verdad.

Pero no se atrevió.

De modo que finalmente Cat Noir sacudió la cabeza, decepcionado, y le dio la espalda. Y Ladybug, con el corazón roto en pedazos, lo vio saltar desde lo alto de la torre y alejarse de ella sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Cat Noir avanzó por entre las columnas, alerta, con el bastón preparado por si Fangirl seguía en las inmediaciones. De pronto oyó que alguien corría hacia él y se dio la vuelta, listo para defenderse... pero bajó el bastón de inmediato al ver a Marinette, que se arrojó sobre él con un sollozo. Él soltó el arma para envolverla entre sus brazos y comenzó a cubrirla de besos.

–Marinette, por fin –suspiró, y se sintió ligero como una nube, como si hubiese estado cargando el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y de pronto le hubiesen liberado de él–. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió, sin separarse ni un milímetro de él. Tampoco es que Cat Noir tuviera la menor intención de soltarla, de todos modos.

–Sí, solo un poco cansada. Lo siento muchísimo, Cat.

–¿Que lo sientes? –repitió él desconcertado–. ¿Por qué?

Marinette comprendió que había cometido un error. Enrojeció.

–P-por... haberte preocupado tanto –balbuceó–. Porque por mi culpa casi pierdes tu prodigio y...

–¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –Cat Noir se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando–. Soy yo quien debería pedirte disculpas. Porque fui a verte al baile y alguien nos fotografió juntos. Porque una de las personas que vio esas fotos era fan mía y te secuestró porque estaba celosa; y amenazó con matarte, precisamente a ti, por mi culpa. Y porque, por si eso fuera poco, he tenido que fingir que ella me gustaba... delante de ti... –Sacudió la cabeza; Marinette trató de decir algo, pero él no había terminado–. No me imagino cómo has debido de sentirte, Marinette. Todo lo que ha sucedido hoy ha sido culpa mía. Si te hubiese pasado algo, yo... –Tragó saliva, inspirando hondo–. Soy yo quien te pone en peligro. Debería haberlo sabido desde el principio y sin embargo insistí en seguir adelante con esta relación solo porque soy egoísta y no quería perderte, y...

Se calló de pronto, porque Marinette había empezado a besarlo casi con desesperación. Él se abandonó al beso, devolviéndoselo con entusiasmo. Si ella se había sentido molesta en algún momento por los flirteos de Cat y Fangirl, todo aquello había quedado olvidado. Aquel sentimiento le parecía nimio en comparación con lo mal que lo estaba pasando Cat Noir, asumiendo una responsabilidad que no le correspondía, habiendo tenido que afrontar aquella prueba en solitario porque Ladybug no había estado a su lado para apoyarlo y no sabía por qué.

–Te quiero, te quiero –susurró en su oído, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello rubio–. Todo está bien ahora, gatito. Estamos juntos y a salvo. No sufras más por mí.

Cat Noir cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Marinette con un profundo suspiro. Se permitió relajarse solo un poco. Después se separó de ella y le tomó el rostro con las manos para mirarla fijamente.

–Y tú, ¿estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No, solo estoy cansada. Y tengo hambre, porque no he comido nada. Tampoco se ha molestado en darme de beber –suspiró.

Cat Noir entornó los ojos.

–Lo pagará –le juró.

–Todo está bien –le aseguró ella con una amplia sonrisa–. Ladybug y tú me habéis rescatado, y yo siempre supe que lo haríais.

–Por supuesto –respondió él con suavidad.

Marinette recordó que había detectado un tono amargo en sus palabras cuando le había dicho a Fangirl que Ladybug lo había traicionado, como si una parte de él lo pensara realmente. Su reproche todavía resonaba en sus oídos y en lo más hondo de su corazón: «¿Por qué, Ladybug, por qué?».

Y, sin embargo, no estaba cuestionando la versión de Marinette. La chica comprendió, conmovida, que Cat Noir permitiría que todo el mundo creyese que, en efecto, él y Ladybug habían actuado en equipo para liberarla, como hacían siempre. Que no había tenido que enfrentarse a aquella prueba solo, porque su dama había estado a su lado en todo momento, y su actuación formaba parte de un astuto plan para engañar a la secuestradora.

La lealtad de Cat Noir hacia su compañera la conmovió profundamente. «Está enfadado con Ladybug, se siente traicionado y no comprende sus razones pero, aun así..., aun así es incapaz de hablar mal de ella o de acusarla ante otras personas», pensó Marinette con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Cat Noir le acarició la mejilla con cariño, malinterpretando el origen de su angustia.

–Todo ha acabado ya, princesa. Por fin estás a salvo. Ya no tienes nada que temer. Voy a llevarte a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Tus padres están muy preocupados y necesitas recuperarte.

Marinette asintió. Permitió que Cat Noir la cogiera en brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras se elevaban por encima de la catedral. Era cierto que se sentía cansada y hambrienta, y quizá Fangirl se había escapado porque ella no estaba al cien por cien de sus capacidades. De modo que se permitió el lujo de interpretar el papel de víctima inocente rescatada por el valiente héroe, porque sabía que también aliviaría en parte el sentimiento de culpabilidad de Cat Noir.

Mientras él la llevaba en brazos, saltando de tejado en tejado, Marinette se relajó por fin. Inspiró hondo y, por alguna razón, evocó los bailes lentos que había compartido con Adrián la noche anterior. Aquella sensación de seguridad, de familiaridad, de conexión perfecta... también la había experimentado junto a él, recordó de pronto. Pero no se permitió a sí misma seguir aquel curso de pensamientos. «También Adrián debe de estar preocupado», pensó. La había dejado en la puerta de su casa, de madrugada, con un ramo de rosas blancas. Aquello había sucedido tan solo unas horas atrás, pero parecían siglos.

Cuando cruzaron el puente sobre el Sena, algunos ciudadanos los vieron y reconocieron a Marinette en brazos de Cat Noir. Vitorearon al héroe, y Marinette sonrió. «Se lo merece», pensó. «Se merece todo el cariño y la admiración del mundo».

Por fin, Cat Noir aterrizó en un callejón discreto no lejos de la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng.

–¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntarle a su novia, mirándola a los ojos.

Marinette asintió, algo aturdida. Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaban en el mismo callejón donde, tiempo atrás, se había escondido con Cat Noir para que sus padres no descubrieran que había estado en el parque cuando el viento había arrancado un árbol de cuajo. Inspiró hondo. Aquel día había comenzado la historia de los dos. Apenas había pasado un mes y, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que llevaban juntos toda la vida.

A pesar de que ni siquiera conocía su verdadero nombre.

Cat Noir se había asomado fuera del callejón, y Marinette se reunió con él. Descubrió que había periodistas apostados ante la entrada de la tienda, un coche de policía aparcado en la acera de enfrente y un pequeño grupo de curiosos merodeando cerca. Alguien llegó corriendo entonces para compartir la noticia:

–¡Dicen que han visto a Cat Noir con la chica secuestrada! ¡Ladybug y Cat Noir la han rescatado!

Hubo un pequeño revuelo, y Marinette retrocedió, insegura de pronto. Miró a su novio, pero él seguía con la vista fija en la gente que rodeaba la panadería, pensativo. Marinette recordó entonces que también les había ocultado a sus padres el hecho de que Cat Noir le había salvado la vida al arrojarse sobre ella para evitar que aquel árbol la aplastara.

No era justo que tuviese que esconderse como si fuese un vulgar ladrón, pensó, comida por los remordimientos. Y decidió que merecía que lo recibiesen como el héroe que era en realidad.

Lo tomó de la mano y avanzó unos pasos, dispuesta a salir de su escondite y enfrentarse a la prensa con él a su lado. Pero él se soltó y retrocedió un poco.

Marinette lo miró desconcertada.

–¿Qué...?

–Sigue siendo peligroso que nos vean juntos, Marinette –dijo él–. A lo mejor debería dejarte aquí y...

–No –cortó ella–. Eres un héroe y me has salvado. Mis padres querrán darte las gracias. No tienes por qué esconderte –añadió con dulzura.

Cat Noir vaciló.

–Por favor –suplicó Marinette–. No has hecho nada malo, sino todo lo contrario.

–De acuerdo –aceptó él por fin–, pero vamos a seguir fingiendo que no hay nada entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Marinette se sorprendió.

–Pensaba que todo el mundo sabía ya...

–No, no. He estado siguiendo los medios todo el día, y la gente da por hecho que te secuestraron a ti por pura mala suerte. Nadie sabe que eres mi novia.

–Fangirl lo sabe, y Lepidóptero quizá también. Bueno, y Alya, pero ella no lo va a contar a nadie.

–Lo sé –asintió él–. Pero aun así no lo vamos a confirmar. Solo tienen unas fotos en la terraza, podría ser cualquier cosa.

–Fotos de besos –le recordó ella.

–Cualquier cosa. Yo voy a seguir negándolo en público, Marinette. Sé que esas fotos te han puesto en el punto de mira de Lepidóptero y voy a hacer lo posible por alejarte de él. ¿Entiendes?

Marinette asintió con un suspiro.

–De acuerdo. ¿Vamos, pues?

Él asintió también.

Salieron del callejón y se encaminaron a la puerta principal de la panadería. Enseguida se vieron rodeados por una nube de periodistas.

–¡Cat Noir! ¿Es esta la señorita Dupain-Cheng?

–¿Se encuentra bien?

–¿Podrías dedicarnos unas palabras?

–¿Habéis derrotado a Fangirl?

–¿Dónde está Ladybug?

–Por favor, déjennos pasar –interrumpió él, con calma pero con firmeza–. Marinette debe volver con su familia.

Lograron por fin alcanzar la panadería; entraron y Cat Noir cerró la puerta tras ellos.

–¡Marinette! –exclamaron varias voces.

El superhéroe se quedó junto a la puerta, sonriendo con timidez, mientras Alya y los padres de Marinette la abrazaban entre lágrimas de alegría.

Había un policía presente, que se acercó a Cat Noir con cierto nerviosismo.

–Señor... Cat Noir. Gracias por su colaboración. ¿Podemos asumir que Fangirl ha sido...?

–No, todavía no –respondió él con un suspiro–. Lamentablemente, se nos ha escapado. Pero seguiremos buscándola, purificaremos su akuma y todo volverá a la normalidad.

El agente asintió y se marchó para informar a sus superiores. Los padres de Marinette se habían llevado a su hija a la trastienda, pero Alya seguía allí, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

–¡Lo has conseguido! Sabía que lo harías. ¿Funcionó el plan, entonces?

Cat Noir se frotó la nuca y suspiró con cansancio.

–A medias. Estuve a punto de quitarle el objeto en el que guarda el akuma, pero no pudo ser. Por suerte la distraje el tiempo suficiente para que Ladybug rescatase a Marinette.

–¿Ladybug? –exclamó Alya–. ¿Apareció por fin? ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no respondía a tus llamadas?

–No lo sé, no hemos podido hablar del tema. Quizá después, cuando derrotemos a Fangirl.

Se dispuso a marcharse, pero Alya lo detuvo.

–Espera, ¿a dónde vas tan deprisa? ¡Acabas de llegar!

–Tengo que encontrar a Fangirl y detenerla cuanto antes. Podría tratar de secuestrar a Marinette otra vez, y no puedo permitirlo.

–Pero llevas todo el día de un lado para otro, preocupadísimo. ¿No vas a descansar un poco?

Él negó con la cabeza. Había colocado ya la mano sobre el picaporte para salir cuando la voz de Marinette lo detuvo.

–¿Cat Noir? ¿Te marchas ya?

El superhéroe se dio la vuelta. No estaba seguro de si sería capaz de sostener la mirada de Marinette, porque Alya tenía razón: se sentía agotado, física y psicológicamente. Y temía que, al verla por fin a salvo, el alivio acabara por vencer la poca resistencia que le quedaba.

Y entonces Marinette se arrojó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Cat Noir, sorprendido, no supo cómo reaccionar. Porque allí estaban también Tom y Sabine, contemplándolos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pero Marinette se separó enseguida de él y le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

–Muchas gracias por salvarme. Por favor, dale las gracias también a Ladybug de mi parte.

–S-se lo diré –murmuró él.

Trató de añadir algo más, pero entonces fue el turno de los padres de Marinette, y Alya no quiso ser menos. Entre los tres estrujaron a Cat Noir en un cálido abrazo.

–Muchas gracias por traer de vuelta a nuestra niña –susurró Sabine, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Estamos en deuda contigo, muchacho –añadió Tom.

Lo soltó por fin, y Cat Noir respiró, abrumado.

–Yo... yo... muchas gracias.

–¿Has perdido tu elocuencia habitual? –bromeó Alya, guiñándole un ojo.

Cat Noir sonrió.

–Bueno, ha sido un día muy largo. Pero me alegro de que Marinette esté sana y salva por fin. Y ahora, si me disculpan...

–Quédate a cenar con nosotros –lo invitó Sabine–. Tienes que recuperar fuerzas.

–Muchas gracias, pero no puedo. Tengo que... tengo que seguir patrullando. Fangirl todavía anda suelta.

El rostro de Tom se ensombreció.

–Comprendo.

–Pero Ladybug y yo la encontraremos y la derrotaremos. Hasta pronto, Alya, Marinette... señores Dupain-Cheng...

Se despidió con una media reverencia y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Y en esta ocasión nadie lo detuvo.

Se elevó hasta el tejado más cercano e hizo una rápida ronda por los alrededores mientras trataba de decidir qué hacer a continuación. No encontró rastros de Fangirl, pero tampoco de Ladybug, de modo que se sentó a descansar en el tejado de la casa de Marinette.

Llamó a Ladybug pero, de nuevo, no obtuvo señal. Suspiró. Había discutido con ella y le había echado en cara su ausencia, pero lo cierto era que resultaba extraño que no hubiese dado señales de vida en todo el día. ¿En qué andaría metida? Aunque Cat Noir seguía molesto con ella, no podía negar que sentía curiosidad.

Era ya noche cerrada. Probablemente Marinette y sus padres habían salido ya a atender a la prensa, porque los periodistas se habían marchado. El coche de policía, sin embargo, seguía aparcado al otro lado de la calle, y Cat comprendió que estaban vigilando la casa por si Fangirl volvía a aparecer.

De pronto oyó un ruido a su izquierda. Alzó las orejas y se volvió hacia el balcón de Marinette. La vio salir por la trampilla con una bandeja en la mano.

–Marinette –susurró–. ¿Qué haces ahí? Deberías estar dentro, con tu familia.

Ella lo localizó en lo alto del tejado y sonrió.

–Sabía que no te habrías ido muy lejos. Estamos cenando, me he escapado un momento para traerte algo de comer –le explicó, depositando la bandeja en el suelo.

–Es peligroso. Fangirl...

–Relájate, gatito. Enseguida vuelvo dentro. –Vaciló un instante antes de añadir–: Estaré abajo una hora más, aproximadamente. Después volveré a subir. –Lo miró fijamente, como para asegurarse de que retenía la información–. ¿Has entendido?

Cat Noir asintió, aunque no estaba seguro de saber a qué se refería.

Lo comprendió cuando ella volvió a cerrar la trampilla y él se acercó a examinar el contenido de la bandeja. Había un bocadillo, un trozo de quiche –Cat sonrió al verlo–, una botella de agua... y un plato con queso. No era Camembert, pero olía fuerte, así que probablemente a Plagg le gustaría.

Cat Noir no recordaba si en algún momento le había hablado a Marinette de su kwami, de cómo funcionaban las transformaciones y del alimento que Plagg prefería. Probablemente sí, puesto que ella lo sabía. Pero estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir dándole vueltas.

Se sentó en el suelo del balcón, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y suspiró, agotado. Nadie lo vería desde la calle, de modo que, tras echar un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba realmente solo, murmuró:

–Garras fuera, Plagg.


	31. Abre los ojos

Adrián terminó de cenar antes de coger su teléfono móvil para echar un vistazo a las notificaciones. Suspiró con cansancio al comprobar que tenía un montón de llamadas perdidas de Nathalie. Había desaparecido aquella mañana del estudio del fotógrafo y nadie había vuelto a saber de él en todo el día.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Plagg, engullendo el último trozo de queso–. ¿Cuál es el plan?

El chico sacudió la cabeza.

–No lo sé, Plagg. Si vuelvo a casa ahora tendré que dar muchas explicaciones y tardaré un buen rato en poder escaparme otra vez. Y tengo que proteger a Marinette. Si la dejo sola, puede que Fangirl aproveche para atacarla otra vez. Sabe dónde vive y puede volver en cualquier momento. Si Ladybug estuviese aquí para protegerla en mi lugar estaría mucho más tranquilo. Pero me temo que ha vuelto a desaparecer.

–Bueno –opinó Plagg, despacio–, a lo mejor has sido un poco duro con ella.

–¿Tú crees?

–Todavía no sabemos por qué no respondió a tus llamadas. Quizá estaba ocupada con algo urgente.

–¿Más urgente que rescatar a Marinette?

–No lo sabemos, chico. No la has dejado explicarse y, por otro lado... al final sí ha venido a rescatar a Marinette.

Adrián suspiró.

–Debería confiar más en ella, ¿no? ¿Es eso lo que intentas decirme?

El kwami se encogió de hombros.

–Es tu compañera y hasta hace poco confiabas en ella con los ojos cerrados, ¿no? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

–No lo sé. Tengo la sensación de que ha estado actuando de forma extraña últimamente. O quizá soy yo –se le ocurrió de pronto–. Quizá estaba tan enamorado de Ladybug que tenía una visión idealizada de ella.

–¿Piensas que no es tan maravillosa como tú creías?

Adrián sacudió la cabeza.

–No es eso. Sigo pensando que es una chica increíble. Pero tal vez... nunca antes me haya parado a pensar que, después de todo, detrás de esa máscara hay una persona de carne y hueso. Y nadie es perfecto. Ni siquiera los superhéroes.

–Oye, _yo_ soy perfecto –replicó Plagg ofendido.

Pero Adrián ya no lo escuchaba. Su teléfono volvía a vibrar con una nueva llamada de Nathalie. Inspiró hondo y respondió por fin.

–Hola, Nathalie...

–¡Adrián, por fin! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estamos... tu padre está muy preocupado por ti.

Adrián tragó saliva.

–Yo... he estado con la familia de Marinette –mintió por fin.

Hubo un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea.

–Oh –dijo entonces Nathalie–. ¿Están bien? He oído que la han liberado...

–Sí, Cat Noir y Ladybug la han salvado y ella está de nuevo en casa con sus padres. Se encuentra bien, pero un poco cansada y muy asustada, como es natural.

–Claro, comprendo. ¿Envío entonces al chófer a buscarte a la panadería?

–No, no, es que... ya no estoy allí. Se ha hecho tarde y me voy a quedar a dormir en casa de Nino.

–Pero...

–Ha sido un día muy largo –siguió diciendo Adrián, deprisa–. Fangirl había amenazado con matar a Marinette, ¿lo sabías? –No pudo evitar que la angustia volviera a asomar a su voz al recordarlo–. Ayer mismo estuve bailando con ella en la fiesta del colegio. Si le hubiera pasado algo...

–Comprendo –repitió Nathalie.

Adrián se preguntó hasta qué punto lo hacía. Nathalie había dado por sentado que Marinette era su novia y, aunque él lo había negado, tal vez ella entendiera que sus sentimientos hacia su compañera iban más allá de la amistad. Después de todo, Nathalie era una de las personas que mejor lo conocían. Mejor incluso que su propio padre.

–Lo has pasado mal hoy, ¿verdad? –murmuró ella entonces. Adrián no respondió–. Quédate con tu amigo entonces. Pero vuelve mañana temprano, antes de que tu padre se dé cuenta de que no estás. Le diré que volverás tarde, pero que vas a dormir en casa.

–¡Gracias, Nathalie! Y... siento haber desaparecido esta mañana tan de repente. Vi en las noticias que Marinette había sido secuestrada y...

–Lo entiendo, Adrián. Hablaremos mañana. Que pases buena noche.

El chico se despidió y colgó el teléfono con un profundo suspiro.

–Una cosa menos –murmuró. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Plagg lo estaba mirando–. ¿Qué?

–¿Y si llama a los padres de Marinette y ellos le dicen que no te han visto en todo el día?

El estómago de Adrián se retorció de inquietud ante aquella posibilidad. Sacudió la cabeza y respondió:

–Ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él. Lo importante ahora es detener a Fangirl y proteger a Marinette.

Plagg suspiró.

–¿Te has dado cuenta ya de que yo tenía razón? –preguntó.

–¿Sobre qué?

–No deberías haberte echado novia siento Cat Noir. ¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije? Y menos una chica que va a tu misma clase y que ya estaba loca por ti. Lo único que tenías que hacer era pedirle salir como Adrián; y entonces nada de todo esto habría ocurrido.

El chico hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

–¿Crees que no lo sé? Soy consciente de que cometí un error y de que ella está ahora en peligro por ser la novia de Cat Noir. Si lo fuese de Adrián Agreste, Lepidóptero no la habría mirado dos veces. Lo sé, Plagg. Pero en aquel momento me parecía lo adecuado.

–¿Se lo vas a decir?

Adrián alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

–Debería, ¿verdad? Sé que, si lo hago, estaré en peligro yo también. Pero después de lo de hoy... me parece hasta justo.

Plagg suspiró y movió la cabeza.

–Eso sería una estupidez del mismo tamaño que la anterior o incluso mayor, chico. ¿Estás diciendo que, como ella está en peligro, para compensar te vas a poner en peligro tú también? Es absurdo.

–¿Qué sugieres que haga, entonces?

–Tendrás que romper con ella. No veo otra salida.

Adrián lo miró, horrorizado.

–No puedo –murmuró–. Mira, renunciaría a ella para que estuviese a salvo, pero no si al hacerlo voy a romperle el corazón. No quiero hacerla sufrir. No se lo merece.

–No sufrirá mucho tiempo si su amigo Adrián se ofrece para consolarla –sugirió el kwami guiñándole un ojo.

Él se sintió enfermo.

–No puedo hacer eso. No puedo jugar con ella de esa manera.

–¿Te recuerdo cómo te las arreglaste para que te acompañara ayer al baile?

–Es diferente. Un baile es algo divertido. Una ruptura nunca lo es.

Plagg no dijo nada. Adrián se enderezó y concluyó:

–Pero ahora hay otras cosas de las que ocuparnos. ¿Estás listo, Plagg?

El kwami contempló con nostalgia el plato vacío y suspiró con resignación.

–Si no hay más remedio...

–Bien, pues... ¡garras fuera!

Se sintió mucho mejor cuando volvió a transformarse en Cat Noir. Trató de contactar con Ladybug... pero no obtuvo respuesta. Conectó de nuevo con el Ladyblog y los canales de noticias para ver si alguien había avistado a Fangirl en alguna parte... pero no había novedades. La supervillana parecía haberse esfumado.

–¿Cat? –preguntó entonces la voz de Marinette–. ¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedo salir?

El superhéroe se levantó y se asomó al interior de la habitación. Marinette le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

–Hey –saludó él, sonriendo a su vez–. ¿Cómo estás?

–Mucho mejor –respondió ella–. ¿Quieres pasar?

Pero Cat Noir sacudió la cabeza.

–Voy a quedarme aquí haciendo guardia.

–¿Toda la noche? –se alarmó Marinette.

–Fangirl te conoce y sabe dónde vives, Marinette. Puede llegar hasta tu balcón y no creo que tenga problemas en abrir esta ventana. Tu cama está justo debajo.

–Pero tú también tienes una vida, Cat Noir –protestó Marinette–. Ni siquiera has pasado por tu casa después de la pelea.

–No te preocupes por mí, eso está ya solucionado. No pienso perderte de vista hasta que hayamos derrotado a Fangirl. Estoy intentando localizar a Ladybug; en cuanto contacte con ella podremos organizar turnos para protegerte, pero mientras tanto seré tu guardaespaldas personal –concluyó guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa.

Marinette sonrió a su vez, pero no estaba muy convencida.

Cerró la trampilla y se metió en la cama, inquieta. No le gustaba la idea de que Cat Noir se quedara en su terraza toda la noche.

–Tikki –susurró en la oscuridad.

Echó un vistazo a la trampilla, pero Cat Noir no volvió a asomarse. Con un poco de suerte, si hablaban en voz muy baja él no las oiría desde fuera.

–Esto tiene que acabar, Tikki –murmuró cuando el kwami se sentó sobre la almohada junto a ella–. No podemos seguir así.

Ella suspiró.

–Lo sé, pero ya sabes que no puedes revelarle tu verdadera identidad –respondió en el mismo tono–. Es peligroso.

–Ya estoy en peligro. Lepidóptero sabe que Cat y yo estamos juntos y tratará de aprovecharse de eso. Si no es Fangirl, será otro akuma, pero todos van a ir a por mí a partir de ahora, o incluso a por mi familia, hasta que él consiga lo que quiere.

–Cat Noir no lo permitirá.

–No podemos depender siempre de él. No estaré en condiciones de ayudarlo si se empeña en protegerme y no puedo decirle quién soy.

–Se lo dirás algún día, Marinette, Cuando Lepidóptero sea derrotado...

–Exacto. Y ya va siendo hora de que eso suceda, ¿no te parece?

Tikki se quedó mirándola, alertada por el tono decidido de sus palabras.

–¿En qué estás pensando, Marinette?

Pero ella no pudo responder, porque justo en ese momento sonaron unos golpecitos en la ventana y Cat Noir asomó las orejas.

–¿Marinette? ¿Va todo bien? Me ha parecido oír voces.

–Sí, sí, lo siento..., probablemente hablaba en sueños –respondió ella, echando un rápido vistazo al lugar donde había estado Tikki. Ella, por supuesto, se había escondido ya.

–Oh, perdón, yo... no tenía intención de despertarte. –Cat Noir reprimió un bostezo–. Te dejo dormir.

–Cat, deberías irte a casa –insistió ella–. De verdad, estaré bien.

Pero él sacudió la cabeza.

–No me puedo arriesgar. Lo que sí voy a hacer es dar una vuelta por los alrededores para asegurarme de que no hay peligro. Así me espabilo un poco, que me estaba quedando entumecido. No te preocupes, no me iré muy lejos. Estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta –le prometió con una sonrisa.

Y, antes de que ella pudiera responder, había desaparecido de nuevo.

Marinette esperó un momento para asegurarse de que se había ido y volvió a llamar a su kwami.

–Tengo una idea, Tikki –le dijo–, pero voy a necesitar tu apoyo y tu aprobación. No voy a hacerlo si tú no estás de acuerdo.

Ella se sentó y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Muy bien, habla. Te escucho.

* * *

Cat Noir corría de nuevo por los tejados. Hizo una ronda rápida y se detuvo en lo alto de una azotea para mirar atrás. Desde allí veía el balcón de Marinette. Respiró aliviado. Todo parecía en orden.

No había ni rastro de Fangirl, y pensó por un momento en hacer caso a Marinette y volver a casa a descansar. Pero sacudió la cabeza, desechando la idea. No podía arriesgarse.

Las palabras de Plagg seguían resonando en su memoria, pero no quería pensar en ello. Para distraerse, abrió su bastón con intención de tratar de contactar de nuevo con Ladybug. No tenía muchas esperanzas, pero justo entonces sonó la señal de llamada. Sobresaltado, Cat Noir estuvo a punto de dejar caer el bastón. Pero lo sostuvo a tiempo y pulsó el botón. El rostro de Ladybug apareció en la pantalla.

–¡Ladybug! –exclamó el chico–. ¿Has localizado a Fangirl?

–No, no hay rastro de ella.

Cat Noir abrió la boca para preguntarle qué había estado haciendo, pero finalmente decidió centrarse en el asunto que tenían entre manos.

–Yo estoy con Marinette. Temo que Fangirl trate de secuestrarla otra vez, porque sabe donde vive y...

–¿Podemos reunirnos ahora? –cortó ella.

–¿Qué? ¿Quieres hablar? –Había muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero se mordió la lengua–. Creo que tendrá que esperar a que derrotemos a Fangirl.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

–Necesitamos a Fangirl. No podemos derrotarla todavía.

Cat Noir contempló la pantalla sin poder creer lo que oía.

–¿Qué dices? Esa loca ha amenazado la vida de Marinette. No voy a permitir que siga por ahí campando a sus anchas. Destruiremos su colgante y...

–Escúchame, Cat Noir. Podemos utilizar a Fangirl.

–¿Utilizarla, cómo?

Y entonces ella inspiró hondo y soltó:

–Tengo un plan para derrotar a Lepidóptero.

* * *

Se reunieron unos minutos más tarde, en un tejado desde el que podían controlar la casa de Marinette, para que Cat Noir se sintiese más tranquilo. Todas las luces del edificio estaban apagadas ya.

Cuando Ladybug llegó, su compañero ya estaba allí, agazapado sobre el alero, con la mirada fija en el balcón de su novia. La heroína aterrizó suavemente a su lado.

–Buenas noches, Cat Noir –dijo a media voz.

No se atrevió a llamarlo «gatito» o «minino» por si él seguía enfadado con ella. Hacía tiempo que Cat Noir tampoco la llamaba «milady». «¿Cómo he podido permitir que las cosas se estropearan tanto entre los dos?», se preguntó.

–Buenas noches –respondió él; se volvió para mirarla y dijo–. Gracias por rescatar a Marinette. No te lo había dicho antes.

Ella no supo qué responder.

–Es mi trabajo –dijo al fin–. Siento mucho no haber podido acudir antes.

Cat Noir no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Se limitó a volver de nuevo la mirada hacia el balcón de Marinette.

–Bueno, ¿qué es eso de que tienes un plan para derrotar a Lepidóptero? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Fangirl?

Ladybug suspiró.

–Cat Noir, ¿confías en mí?

Él tardó un poco en responder.

–Hoy no es el mejor día para preguntarme eso, Ladybug. Lo siento.

–Lo entiendo. Solo...

–Pero sí confío en ti todavía –cortó él–. Aunque no sé por qué. Ni sé si debo. –Sacudió la cabeza–. Si le hubiese pasado algo a Marinette...

–Lo sé. Lo siento. –Ladybug tragó saliva–. No importa, supongo. Vaya... esto es más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Cat Noir se volvió hacia ella, interrogante.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Supongo... que no pasa nada si no puedes confiar en mí como antes –continuó ella–. Lo entiendo. Solo quería decirte... que yo sí confío en ti. Total y completamente. No lo dudes nunca, Cat.

Él no supo qué decir.

–Vale, pero... ¿a qué viene esto? –pudo preguntar por fin.

–Sé que Fangirl te pidió mis pendientes a cambio de la libertad de Marinette.

Cat entornó los ojos.

–Sí, ¿y qué?

–Sé que tú habrías entregado tu anillo por salvarla.

–Sigo sin ver a dónde quieres ir a parar.

Entonces Ladybug, lentamente, se llevó las manos a las orejas. Cuando Cat Noir procesó lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ya era demasiado tarde.

–¡Ladybug, no!

Pero ella ya se había quitado los pendientes, y una cegadora luz de color rosa envolvía su figura. Cat Noir lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa y se tapó los ojos con el brazo. Sintió entonces que ella le cogía la mano libre y le abría el puño para depositar algo sobre su palma.

–Tómalos –dijo–. Son tuyos.

–Te has vuelto loca –murmuró Cat Noir–. No veo otra explicación.

Pero cerró la mano y aferró los pendientes para no perderlos.

Oyó que Ladybug reía con amargura.

–No hace tanto confiabas en todos mis planes locos. Sabías que funcionarían, incluso cuando yo dudaba.

–¿Esto... forma parte de un plan? –preguntó él; seguía sin atreverse a retirar el brazo que le cubría los ojos.

–Quiero que le entregues mis pendientes a Fangirl.

–¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Si es por lo de hoy, no tienes que demostrar nada, Ladybug. Habría sido un gesto increíblemente generoso por tu parte... pero ahora ya es tarde. Marinette está a salvo y no hace falta que tú...

–Si le das mis pendientes –prosiguió ella–, Fangirl irá a entregárselos a Lepidóptero. A su guarida.

Cat Noir calló, sorprendido. Empezaba a seguir la lógica de su razonamiento.

–Pero... si se los doy, tú...

–No podré ayudarte. Estarías solo una vez más.

Cat Noir permaneció un momento más en silencio, pensando.

–Es muy arriesgado, pero...

–Alguna vez teníamos que intentarlo, Cat. De lo contrario, nunca lo encontraremos. No mientras siga enviando a otros villanos a luchar en su lugar.

Pero él sacudió la cabeza.

–Es demasiado peligroso.

–Tenemos que intentarlo. No podemos seguir así. Las cosas han llegado demasiado lejos.

–Pero tú... ¿estarías dispuesta a arriesgarte a perder tu prodigio?

–¿Por ti? Sin dudarlo un instante, gatito. Todas las veces que hiciera falta.

Algo se sacudió en el interior de Cat Noir. La voz de ella, de la chica sin la máscara, le provocaba sentimientos muy intensos que estaba luchando por controlar. Pero fue en aquel momento cuando sintió que se le desbordaban.

–No... no estamos hablando de ti y de mí –murmuró–. Se trata de un plan para...

–Se trata de ti y de mí –lo contradijo ella–. De que podamos ser libres y vivir sin miedo. Y solo lo conseguiremos cuando hayamos derrotado a Lepidóptero. No antes.

Sintió que ella le bajaba el brazo. No se resistió, pero permaneció con los ojos obstinadamente cerrados.

–Confío en ti –susurró Ladybug en su oído–. Siempre.

Cat Noir quiso pedirle que se apartara, pero todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su presencia. El corazón le latía salvajemente en el pecho y tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos por controlar el deseo de estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla sin medida. «¿Qué me está sucediendo?», se preguntó.

Por mucho que hubiese deseado conocer a la chica que se ocultaba tras la máscara de Ladybug, aquello pertenecía al pasado. No podía permitirse el lujo de perder el control por una vieja fantasía.

–N-no deberías confiar en mí –logró balbucear–. No puedo conocer tu identidad, es peligroso.

–Cuando hayamos derrotado a Lepidóptero ya no importará. –Y volvió a plantearle la cuestión que tanto parecía preocuparla–. Cat Noir, ¿confías en mí?

–Siempre, milady –susurró él por fin.

–Entonces abre los ojos, por favor.

Y Cat Noir obedeció.


	32. Nosotros dos

**NOTA: Siento mucho el cliffhanger del capítulo anterior; no lo hice a propósito, es que intento que todos los capítulos tengan una extensión similar y tocaba cortar por ahí. Pero para compensar os traigo ya el nuevo capítulo. No ha habido que esperar mucho, ¿verdad? :) ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Este fic está quedando mucho más largo de lo que había planeado cuando lo empecé, pero ya se ve la luz al final del túnel. Gracias por seguir ahí :)**

* * *

Había imaginado muchas veces la posibilidad de que él y Ladybug se conocieran ya en su vida diaria. Incluso se lo había comentado en algunas ocasiones, aunque ella había descartado aquella idea como si fuese algo absurdo. Cat Noir tenía que reconocer que en realidad era poco probable que hubiesen coincidido sin sus máscaras alguna vez. Estaba convencido, por tanto, de que al abrir los ojos vería el verdadero rostro de Ladybug por primera vez. No esperaba que fuese una cara conocida. Y, por descontado..., no esperaba que fuese la de Marinette.

Pero allí estaba ella, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos azules abiertos de par en par, conteniendo el aliento y temblando como un flan.

Cat Noir tardó un poco en procesarlo. Parpadeó, perplejo, y volvió bruscamente la mirada hacia el edificio que había estado vigilando al otro lado de la calle, donde suponía que su novia dormía plácidamente.

–Soy... soy yo –se atrevió a decir Marinette en voz baja–. Estoy aquí, Cat Noir.

Él se volvió hacia ella. Y miró de nuevo alrededor, esperando ver a Ladybug en alguna parte, como si aquello fuese alguna especie de broma con cámara oculta.

–¿Tanto te cuesta imaginar la posibilidad de que yo sea Ladybug? –dijo entonces Marinette. La voz le temblaba y tenía los ojos húmedos.

Y Cat Noir se derritió, porque la quería con toda su alma y no soportaba verla triste. Su mente tenía muchas preguntas, reproches y objeciones que plantearle a Marinette (¿Ladybug?) pero, como de costumbre, su corazón tomó las riendas de su voluntad y, antes de que se diera cuenta, la estaba estrechando entre sus brazos. Marinette se relajó un poco al apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

–Lo siento –susurró–. Lo siento mucho... por todo. Te quiero, Cat. Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Él apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella e inspiró profundamente, llenándose de su aroma. Era ella, Marinette, la chica a la que amaba. ¿Podía ser realmente... Ladybug?

Las preguntas seguían amontonándose en su mente, y eran tantas que no sabía por dónde empezar a formularlas. Por eso permaneció en silencio unos instantes más, asimilando todo aquello. Marinette inspiró hondo; ahora que él no la miraba y que se sentía de nuevo segura entre sus brazos, encontró el valor que necesitaba para seguir hablando.

–Por eso no pude acudir a tu lado cuando me llamabas. Fangirl me había secuestrado y no podía transformarme, porque me sorprendió en el balcón, y Tikki... mi kwami estaba dentro de la habitación y no pudo seguirme. Intenté decírtelo cuando acudiste a negociar con Fangirl a la torre Eiffel, pero estaba amordazada y no pude... lo siento muchísimo, Cat.

–Espera –pudo decir él por fin–. Estuve buscando a Ladybug todo el día y ella no respondió... porque eras tú... y habías sido secuestrada por Fangirl. ¿Es eso?

–Sí –susurró ella.

–Pero ella exigía los pendientes de Ladybug...

–Los que yo llevaba puestos, sí. Los que uso siempre. Los has visto muchas veces.

Cat Noir asintió lentamente. Sabía que Marinette siempre llevaba el mismo par de pendientes, redondos y de color negro. No eran como los de Ladybug; pero, después de todo, su propio anillo tampoco tenía el mismo aspecto cuando él no estaba transformado.

–¿Me estás diciendo... que Fangirl ya tenía en su poder los pendientes y no lo sabía?

–Sí, ya ves... –Marinette trató de sonreír–. Es una de las ventajas de mantener en secreto tu identidad superheroica.

Se separó un poco de él y le tomó la mano que todavía mantenía cerrada. Se la abrió con cuidado para mostrarle los pendientes que le acababa de entregar.

–Esto es... tu prodigio –murmuró él, contemplándolos con respeto–. Pero... ¿dónde está tu kwami?

Marinette tragó saliva.

–Me he desprendido de los pendientes voluntariamente, así que Tikki ha... entrado en letargo otra vez.

Le abrió uno de los bolsillos del traje para guardar allí los pendientes. Cuando volvió a cerrar la cremallera alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Cuídalos bien, Cat Noir. No son solo el prodigio que me permite transformarme en Ladybug. También se trata de Tikki. Usaremos los pendientes para llegar hasta Lepidóptero pero, funcione o no el plan, después habrá que recuperarlos a toda costa. No podemos permitir que Tikki caiga en malas manos.

Cat Noir le sostuvo la mirada. Una parte de su mente quería discutir aquel plan descabellado. La otra aún estaba tratando de colocar todas las piezas en su lugar.

–Pero, si tú eres Ladybug... ¿quién te rescató en Notre Dame?

–Fue Tikki, pero no podría haberlo hecho sin ti. La pobre se ha pasado todo el día buscándome por medio París. Cuando al final consiguió llegar hasta mí... tú ya estabas allí. Mientras distraías a Fangirl, Tikki consiguió soltar mis ataduras para que pudiera transformarme.

Cat Noir parpadeó, aún asimilando todo aquello. Todavía le resultaba difícil creer que Marinette y Ladybug fueran la misma persona. Estaba convencido de que había hablado con las dos en un espacio muy corto de tiempo. Recordó entonces que había perdido de vista a Marinette justo antes de que Ladybug apareciera por fin para luchar a su lado.

Sacudió la cabeza.

–No puede ser –murmuró con los ojos muy abiertos–. ¿Estás intentando decirme que mi novia es Ladybug? ¿Que llevo un mes saliendo con Ladybug?

Por alguna razón parecía resultarle una idea absurda.

–¿Tan malo sería? –se atrevió a preguntar Marinette.

–No, es que... ella jamás aceptaría salir conmigo. Aunque, claro, me dijo que yo empezaba a gustarle... después de lo de aquel beso... oh. Claro. Eras tú.

Marinette enterró la cara entre las manos, muy avergonzada.

–Sí, Cat, lo siento. Estaba muy preocupada por ti y no pude evitarlo. Me salió de dentro, porque obviamente no era la primera vez que te besaba. Sé que te hice sentir fatal.

–Espera, espera. –Él seguía tratando de encajarlo todo–. Entonces técnicamente no traicioné a mi novia al besar a Ladybug, porque... mi novia es Ladybug.

–¿Tanto te cuesta imaginarlo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

–No me cuesta imaginar que tú seas Ladybug..., sino que Ladybug esté saliendo conmigo. Conmigo. Con Cat Noir.

Parecía sinceramente desconcertado, y Marinette comprendió que, a pesar de que le había confesado sus sentimientos como Ladybug, él no había terminado de creérselo del todo.

–¿Nunca creíste en LadyNoir? –bromeó con una sonrisa.

Pero él la miraba fijamente, muy serio.

–Me diste calabazas muchas veces. Una cosa es lo que yo deseara, y otra muy distinta lo que pasaba entre los dos. Si de verdad te gustaba, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué esperaste a que empezara a sentirme atraído por ti... quiero decir, por Marinette... para mover ficha?

En cuanto hubo pronunciado estas palabras se le ocurrió que no tenía derecho a reprochárselo. Tampoco Adrián la había correspondido cuando ella estaba enamorada de él. «Pero no es lo mismo», pensó. «Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que ella sentía por mí».

Y ahora no tenía claro si estaba molesto o emocionado. Una parte de su mente seguía empeñada en que Marinette y Ladybug debían de ser dos chicas diferentes.

Ella suspiró.

–Deja que te lo explique todo desde el principio –le pidió, tomándole de nuevo la mano con cierta timidez–. Desde el día en que nos cayó aquel árbol encima. –Se quedó mirándolo, interrogante; y, cuando él asintió, Marinette continuó–. Antes de eso... yo pensaba que te conocía bastante bien. Hemos librado muchas batallas juntos, eres mi amigo, mi compañero. Significabas mucho para mí, pero no te quería de otra manera, o al menos eso pensaba. Y sin embargo aquella tarde... cuando estuvimos juntos en mi habitación, me mostraste una parte de ti que nunca antes había visto. Te hablé de mi amor no correspondido por Adrián y tú fuiste increíblemente comprensivo, dulce y amable conmigo. A pesar de que apenas me conocías, o al menos eso pensabas. –Hizo una pausa y concluyó con suavidad–. Me llegaste al corazón, minino. O quizá ya lo habías hecho antes y yo no lo sabía.

–No... no me gusta verte triste –acertó a responder él.

Se preguntó si alguna vez la había visto en aquel estado como Ladybug. Evocó las dudas de ella durante su segundo día como superhéroes, cuando parecía convencida de que sería incapaz de derrotar a los gigantes de piedra.

Nunca más había vuelto a verla dudar. Y, desde luego, jamás se había mostrado ante él tan vulnerable como la noche en que la había besado por primera vez... como Marinette.

–Pareces mucho más segura de ti misma cuando eres Ladybug –comentó.

–Sí, es increíble lo que puede hacer una máscara –suspiró ella–. Pero también he hecho el ridículo ante Adrián como Ladybug. Si yo te contara.

Cat Noir sonrió, evocando una escena memorable en la ducha de su habitación.

–Me encantará escuchar esa historia algún día –dejó caer con una larga sonrisa, solo para ver cómo se sonrojaba.

–E-eso no viene al caso ahora –balbuceó ella–. Pero hablando de Adrián y de hacer el ridículo... ¿recuerdas que te dije que le había enviado una tarjeta de San Valentín?

«La tarjeta de San Valentín», pensó él de pronto. «La de Marinette. Sí que la había enviado Ladybug».

Aún se veía incapaz de decidir si todo aquello era un maravilloso regalo del destino o una absurda broma pesada.

–¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste justo después? –siguió preguntando Marinette.

Cat Noir volvió a la realidad.

–Sí, claro. Te dije que yo estaba enamorado de Ladybug. Oh –dijo entonces, comprendiendo–. Claro. Tú eres Ladybug.

Algo le decía que tendría que volver a repasar todos los recuerdos que tenía de ella desde otra perspectiva.

Marinette asintió con una sonrisa.

–Así que podría decirse, gatito, que te declaraste aquella tarde aunque no fueses consciente de ello. Nunca antes me habías hablado de tus sentimientos de aquella manera, con tanta sinceridad. Me llegó al corazón y me hizo sentir estúpida por no haber sido capaz de entenderlo antes.

«Sé lo que se siente», pensó Cat Noir de pronto.

También Marinette había confesado estar enamorada de Adrián sin saber que se lo estaba diciendo a verdadero Adrián.

–Y sé que yo estaba enamorada de otro y tenía la cabeza en otra parte, pero debí haberte tomado más en serio, Cat. Lo siento.

Con aquellas palabras de Marinette, otras dos piezas encajaron en su lugar.

«Estaba enamorada de otro», había dicho ella.

Un momento.

«Marinette estaba enamorada de Adrián. Pero Marinette es Ladybug, así que... estaba enamorada de mí. Ladybug me ha querido desde el principio. Se enamoró de Adrián y después de Cat Noir sin saber que eran la misma persona. Y yo... yo me enamoré de Ladybug... y después de Marinette... pero no son dos chicas diferentes. Son la misma».

Se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa aturdida en los labios.

«Hemos sido nosotros dos todo el tiempo. Nunca ha habido terceras personas. Solo nosotros dos».

Se echó a reír. Marinette lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

–¿Te... encuentras bien?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–Sí, es solo que...

Las palabras murieron en sus labios. Se había quedado mirándola fijamente, perdido en sus grandes ojos azules. Los ojos de Marinette. Los ojos de Ladybug.

Su sonrisa desapareció. Desvió la mirada, consciente de pronto de lo que eso significaba.

–Cat Noir, ¿pasa algo malo? –murmuró ella preocupada–. ¿Sigues enfadado?

–¿Qué? No, no es eso. Es que... –Inspiró hondo–. Soy un idiota. Realmente creía estar enamorado de Ladybug. Estaba convencido de que sería capaz de reconocerla en cualquier parte aunque no llevara la máscara. Y, sin embargo... te tenía delante de mis narices y no te vi. –Sacudió la cabeza–. No te vi, Marinette. Quizá tenías razón. También yo pensaba que conocía bien a Ladybug, pero probablemente me enamoré de una ilusión. Si hubiese sido un sentimiento verdadero... te habría reconocido. Lo siento de verdad.

Pero Marinette se echó a reír con suavidad.

–Oh, minino –le dijo con dulzura–. ¿No lo entiendes? Claro que estabas enamorado. Nunca has dejado de estarlo.

Cat Noir frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–La máscara es más que una máscara. Es un encantamiento que impide que la gente nos reconozca con ella puesta. No podías saber que era yo, Cat Noir. Pero tu corazón sí lo sabía. Estabas buscando a la chica detrás de la máscara y la encontraste. ¿No te das cuenta? Por eso supe que lo que sentías por mí era real y no una ilusión: porque me querías con la máscara y sin ella. Porque el hechizo pudo confundir tus sentidos, pero no tus sentimientos.

Cat Noir callaba, meditando sobre lo que ella había dicho... y sobre lo que él mismo sabía.

Si era verdad... si se había enamorado de Marinette porque su subconsciente sabía que ella, y no otra, era su Ladybug... ¿le habría ocurrido a ella algo similar? ¿Había sido capaz de intuir en Cat Noir al chico al que ella amaba... aunque no lo supiera en realidad?

Había empezado a sospecharlo antes de que ella le revelase su identidad. La forma en que casi se había dormido en brazos de Adrián la noche del baile... como si fuese algo natural.

Como si lo hiciese todos los días.

Y más tarde, en el coche, había susurrado el nombre de Cat Noir en sueños.

«Su corazón lo sabe», pensó, aún aturdido.

Y comprendió que ella tenía razón, que también él lo había sabido. Porque, cuando Ladybug lo había besado... él había pronunciado el nombre de Marinette.

La contempló, maravillado.

«Ha sido ella todo el tiempo. La única chica que ocupaba mi corazón. Y para ella... también he sido solo yo. De principio a fin».

Sonrió.

–Te dije que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, milady –le recordó con picardía.

Ella enrojeció.

–S-sí, bueno..., vale, tenías razón. –Suspiró–. Siento haber dado tantas vueltas, Cat Noir. Siento no haberlo tenido tan claro como tú. Pero me enamoré de Adrián y no fui capaz de corresponderte como merecías.

Cat Noir abrió la boca para decirle que, en realidad, sí había sentido algo por él desde el principio, pero no se atrevió. Aún había cosas que no comprendía, y tenía la sensación de que no terminaría de asimilar aquella nueva realidad hasta que hubiese encajado todas las piezas en su lugar.

–Entonces... ¿empezaste a cambiar de opinión sobre mí la tarde del vendaval?

–Sí, fue por la conversación, y después... ese beso. –Se sonrojó todavía más–. Fue como... guau –concluyó, incapaz de encontrar palabras para describirlo.

–Sí, para mí también –sonrió él, contemplándola con cariño–. Igual que todos los que vinieron después.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Y me sentí estúpida por todas las veces que habías querido besarme y yo te había dado con la puerta en las narices –prosiguió–. Oh, si hubiese sabido lo que me estaba perdiendo...

–Lo sabía –soltó él, triunfante–. Sabía que algún día te arrepentirías.

Hacía un buen rato que sentía que no podía dejar de sonreír. Marinette, en cambio, se cubrió la cara con las manos, abochornada.

–Me lo recordarás el resto de mi vida.

–Puedes apostar a que sí. ¿Por eso seguirte adelante como Marinette? –preguntó de pronto–. ¿Para salvar el orgullo de Ladybug?

Lo había dicho medio en broma, pero lo cierto era que se sentía intrigado. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

–¿Cómo dices?

–En el momento en que descubriste que sentías algo por mí... podrías habérmelo dicho como Ladybug. Sabías que estaba loco por ti, te lo dije esa misma tarde. En cambio... me besaste como Marinette.

–Fuiste tú quien me besó.

–Pero tú me devolviste el beso. Y yo estaba convencido de que estaba empezando a sentirme atraído por una chica diferente. ¿Por qué seguiste adelante, Marinette?

Ella suspiró.

–Ahora me parece una tontería muy grande –confesó–, pero en aquel momento tenía sentido. Estaba muy avergonzada. Pensaba que había sido injusta contigo, que no había sido capaz de ver que sentías algo serio por mí. Que te había decepcionado en muchos sentidos.

»Pero ni siquiera tuve ocasión de pensar si Ladybug te merecía o no. Porque entonces me besaste... a Marinette, quiero decir... y todo fue tan bonito y tan perfecto que no quise que acabara. Y lo mejor era que los dos estábamos empezando a gustarnos al mismo tiempo. Sé que suena estúpido, porque Ladybug soy yo, pero... pero... pensé que quizá podía dejar de serlo para ti, y ser solo Marinette. Era bonito pensar que te gustaba también sin la máscara, que podíamos empezar algo juntos. Porque merecías a alguien que pudiese quererte de corazón y que no te hubiese decepcionado todavía. Fue como empezar de nuevo contigo, ¿sabes? Podía tratar de hacerlo bien esta vez, sin cometer los errores que había cometido Ladybug. Era como si la vida me ofreciera...

Hizo una pausa, buscando la expresión adecuada. Y entonces dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo:

–...una segunda oportunidad.

Marinette lo miró sorprendida.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él le sonrió con ternura.

–Te lo explicaré después. Creo que comprendo lo que quieres decir, milady..., princesa..., bichito.

–Oh, no –se quejó ella; pero sonreía.

–Oh, sí –replicó él, rodeando su cintura con los brazos–. Ahora vas a tener a un gato acaramelado rondando a tu alrededor el doble de tiempo. ¿Serás capaz de soportarlo?

–Creo que podría acostumbrarme –respondió Marinette, echándole los brazos al cuello.

–Sabía que acabarías por admitirlo –declaró Cat.

–Bueno, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza –murmuró ella con una sonrisa.

Cat Noir la besó entonces, y Marinette cerró los ojos y se abandonó entre sus brazos, sin acabar de creerse que él la aceptase al cien por cien, que todavía la amase incluso después de descubrir la verdad.

–Dime una cosa –dijo él cuando se separaron–. ¿Cuánto tiempo estabas dispuesta a mantener el secreto?

Ella lo pensó.

–No lo sé. No es que no confiara en ti, es que quería proteger a toda costa a mi familia, a mis amigos... Por otro lado, cuanto más tiempo pasábamos juntos, más miedo tenía de que te enfadaras conmigo cuando lo descubrieras. –Suspiró–. Qué difíciles eran las patrullas, teniéndote tan cerca y sin poder... –Se calló de pronto.

Cat Noir alzó una ceja.

–¿Sin poder...? –insinuó.

Ella volvía a estar roja como una cereza.

–En todo caso –concluyó sin responder a la pregunta–, las cosas se fueron complicando. Primero te besé como Ladybug y publicaron la foto, luego Fangirl me secuestró y tú creías que Ladybug te había abandonado... –Sacudió la cabeza–. No podía seguir así, Cat. No me importaba continuar con la doble vida mientras fueras feliz. Pero no soportaba verte sufrir a causa de una mentira. –Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas–. No era justo.

Cat Noir la abrazó con fuerza.

–Comprendo –murmuró–. Ha sido complicado y tardaré un tiempo en hacerme a la idea, pero... supongo que es lo mejor. Y por supuesto yo debería decirte también quién soy...

–No –cortó ella–. Todavía no, Cat.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó él, confuso.

–Porque no hay ninguna necesidad todavía. Tú no tienes que justificar ningún comportamiento extraño y, por otra parte... mi identidad ya estaba comprometida. Lepidóptero sabe que soy tu novia, así que mi familia y yo estamos en peligro de todos modos. Pero tú debes seguir protegiendo tu vida y tu identidad hasta que consigamos derrotarlo.

–Pero...

–No tardaremos mucho, gatito. Si todo sale bien, de hecho, puede que hayamos terminado con esto antes de lo que pensamos.

–Oh, sí, tu plan. –Cat Noir se llevó la mano al bolsillo donde guardaba los pendientes–. ¿Estás segura de que quieres llevarlo adelante?

Marinette asintió.

–Es lo más arriesgado que hemos hecho nunca, Cat; pero quizá no tengamos otra oportunidad. Fangirl es un akuma diferente a los otros. Con ella se puede intentar negociar.

–¿Tú crees? –preguntó él, dudoso.

–Nos conoce muy bien, y también conoce el _modus operandi_ de Lepidóptero. Sabe que los intereses de él no coinciden con los suyos propios. Creo que, por una vez, nos hemos encontrado con un villano que no se limita a cumplir las órdenes de Lepidóptero. Fangirl también lo está utilizando a su manera. Te quiere a ti, y por eso no te entregará a Lepidóptero si puede evitarlo.

–Pero a estas alturas ya no confiará en mí –objetó Cat Noir–. Ella piensa que la engañé para que Ladybug pudiera rescatar a Marinette.

–Por eso le vas a dar los pendientes. Para que vuelva a confiar.

–Es muy arriesgado.

–Lo sé, pero me he cansado de esperar simplemente a que Lepidóptero nos envíe su próximo akuma. Hasta ahora nos hemos limitado a defendernos; ya es hora de que tomemos la iniciativa y lo derrotemos de una vez por todas. ¿Qué? –preguntó al ver que él se había quedado mirándola.

–Nada; es que me resulta extraño ver a mi novia, la dulce Marinette, trazando planes maquiavélicos para vencer a un supervillano.

Ella se rió.

–Tu novia es una chica de múltiples talentos.

–No lo he dudado ni un segundo, milady –respondió Cat Noir, atrayéndola de nuevo hacia él–. Y ¿sabes una cosa? Me encanta –concluyó antes de volver a besarla.


	33. Ofrenda

Amanecía ya, y Cat Noir corría por los tejados de París.

Había pasado la noche junto a Marinette, como de costumbre, pero ninguno de los dos había dormido mucho. Tenían muchísimas cosas de qué hablar y, por otro lado, Cat Noir no había querido arriesgarse a que Fangirl los pillara por sorpresa.

Todavía le costaba asimilar el hecho de que Ladybug y Marinette fuesen la misma persona. Había pasado mucho tiempo enamorado de Ladybug y, justo cuando creía haber iniciado por fin una relación maravillosa con otra chica increíble... descubría que, en realidad, no se había movido del sitio. Aún no tenía claro si se había enamorado dos veces de la misma chica o, como decía Marinette, no había dejado nunca de amarla, y sus sentimientos por ella procedían en realidad de la misma fuente. Y le parecía increíble que ella hubiese logrado convencerlo durante tanto tiempo de que eran dos personas diferentes. Pero no podía enfadarse por ello, en primer lugar porque él estaba actuando de la misma forma con Marinette y ella no lo sabía todavía.

Y en segundo lugar porque se veía incapaz de enfadarse con Marinette.

Había sido así desde el principio, caviló. Sin duda había tenido roces con Ladybug, cuando no estaban de acuerdo en la estrategia a seguir o cuando ella se obstinaba en algo y ni siquiera se mostraba dispuesta a considerar otras opciones. Los dos eran fuertes y competitivos, y era inevitable que chocaran a veces.

Pero no recordaba haberse enfadado jamás con Marinette, ni siquiera cuando ella lo había acusado injustamente el día en que se conocieron. Sencillamente, no podía. Marinette le inspiraba una ternura especial y disparaba todos sus instintos de protección. Quizá porque siempre se tropezaba con todo. O porque se ponía nerviosa y tartamudeaba sin razón aparente. O porque tenía un talento increíble para muchas cosas y, sin embargo, le costaba confiar en sus propias capacidades.

Ladybug nunca se había mostrado así ante él... ¿o sí?

Evocó el día en que se conocieron, cuando ella cayó literalmente del cielo sobre él. Y la forma en que se presentó...

«Soy Súper Torpe», había dicho, muy abatida.

Habían necesitado dos intentos para derrotar a Corazón de Piedra. El jefe de policía les había echado en cara que no hubiesen podido vencerlo la primera vez, y Ladybug casi se había venido abajo. Las palabras que había pronunciado en aquel momento resonaron en su memoria: «No valgo para superheroína».

Habían bastado, sin embargo, unas cuantas frases de aliento por parte de Cat Noir para que ella recuperara la confianza y mostrara al mundo lo mejor de sí misma.

«Marinette», pensó.

Ladybug era valiente, decidida y audaz. Pero a veces podía ser también Marinette, y tropezar, y tener dudas, y tartamudear y sonrojarse ante Adrián Agreste.

Marinette era dulce, torpe y vergonzosa. Pero a veces podía ser también Ladybug, y plantarle cara a Chloé, y elaborar planes atrevidos e ingeniosos, y encontrar la manera de sacarlos a ambos de una prisión de cristal.

Y las dos eran brillantes, inteligentes y creativas, y poseían un gran corazón.

Había muchas cosas que le gustaban de Ladybug, y muchas cosas que le gustaban de Marinette. Y acababa de descubrir que podía tenerlo todo en una sola chica. Aún se sentía perplejo y un poco confuso, pero a medida que se iba haciendo la idea crecía en su interior la sensación de que le había tocado la lotería.

De que estaba siendo afortunado por primera vez en su vida.

Trató de centrarse y se llevó la mano al bolsillo donde guardaba los pendientes de Ladybug. Marinette no había querido volver a ponérselos porque decía que, si lo hacía, no sería capaz de despedirse de Tikki por segunda vez. «Te los devolveré», prometió Cat Noir en silencio. Porque Marinette era Ladybug por dentro y por fuera. Porque nadie más que ella merecía lucir la máscara de su dama.

Se detuvo sobre una azotea al sentir una vibración en su bastón. Lo abrió para responder a la llamada y se encontró con el rostro de Marinette en la pantalla.

–¿Alguna noticia? –preguntó ella.

–No; llevo un rato dando vueltas por París y no hay rastro de Fangirl. ¿Qué sabes tú?

–Nada. Acabo de hablar con Alya y dice que nadie ha reportado avistamientos en el Ladyblog, ni de Fangirl ni de ningún otro akuma.

–¿Dónde se habrá metido? –murmuró Cat Noir desconcertado.

–La policía sabe ya que se trata de Coralie Leblanc. Han hablado con sus padres, pero dicen que no la han visto desde la noche del sábado.

–Hum. Normalmente los akumas se ponen a destrozarlo todo para llamar nuestra atención y que vayamos a detenerlos. No sé por qué Fangirl es diferente.

–Es más lista. O sabe muy bien lo que quiere. O nos conoce muy bien, o las tres cosas a la vez. Si los villanos anteriores no consiguieron los prodigios siguiendo el mismo patrón, ¿por qué debería ella hacer lo mismo?

–Podría haber conseguido mi anillo –apuntó Cat Noir–. Si no se lo di fue porque ella no lo quería. No sé si Lepidóptero estará contento con eso.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Quiero decir que su plan ha estado muy cerca de funcionar. No entiendo por qué no ha intentado repetir la jugada. Conoce mi punto débil, Marinette.

–Y sabe que tú lo sabes. Así que habrá supuesto que estarías vigilando mi casa. No se habrá atrevido a atacar de frente. Tratará de encontrar la manera de pillarnos por sorpresa.

Cat Noir sacudió la cabeza.

–No debería haberte dejado sola. Si decide atacarte...

–Confía en mí, Cat. No volveré a dejarme sorprender. No tengo la menor intención de pasarme otro día amordazada en un... Espera –se detuvo de pronto–. Creo que ya sé dónde puede estar Fangirl.

Le habló del edificio abandonado donde la villana la había retenido mientras esperaba a que llegase la hora del intercambio. Cat Noir tomó nota de la dirección.

–Muy bien, voy para allá.

–Ten mucho cuidado, puede que sea una trampa. Acuérdate de lo que debes hacer y no te precipites.

Cat Noir suspiró. Había dado por supuesto que a Marinette no le haría gracia el plan de Alya de seducir a Fangirl. Pero había descubierto que no solo le había parecido bueno, sino que estaba dispuesta a repetirlo.

Se despidió de su novia, cortó la comunicación y suspiró de nuevo.

–Muy bien –murmuró–. Listo para el segundo set.

* * *

Un rato después aterrizaba en silencio sobre el tejado del edificio que estaba justo en frente de su objetivo. Se detuvo un momento para examinarlo desde la distancia, buscando signos de la presencia de Fangirl.

Y allí estaba ella. Saltó desde una de las ventanas, se encaramó a una farola y volvió a impulsarse para alcanzar el otro lado de la calle.

Cat Noir comprendió que lo había visto. De modo que la esperó.

Fangirl no tardó en dejarse caer ante él, con elegancia felina, y le disparó una mirada irritada.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Ladybug?

Había alzado el látigo, lista para luchar. Pero había optado por parlamentar primero, y Cat Noir comprendió que Marinette tenía razón, y que quizá sí tuviesen una oportunidad.

–Vengo a cumplir mi parte del trato –respondió–. Te he traído los pendientes de Ladybug.

Ella dejó escapar una carcajada escéptica.

–¿Esperas que te crea? Me engañaste, Cat Noir. Todo era un truco para rescatar a tu querida Marinette.

–No era mi querida Marinette, era una civil inocente. Ladybug actuó por su cuenta. No contó conmigo para la pelea, y yo ya me he cansado de seguirla a todas partes. Ella y yo hemos acabado.

Fangirl entornó los ojos.

–No te creo.

Cat Noir suspiró.

–Tú me conoces mejor que nadie, Fangirl. Sabes todo lo que he hecho por esta ciudad. Siempre que Lepidóptero la amenazaba allí estábamos nosotros dos, Ladybug y Cat Noir, dispuestos a jugárnoslo todo por salvarla. Pero ¿quién se llevaba el mérito siempre? Ella. Ladybug, la valiente, maravillosa y perfecta Ladybug. Yo no era más que una sombra a su lado, a pesar de que me he esforzado tanto como ella, he luchado en todas las batallas, he recibido los golpes en su lugar solo para que ella pudiese ser aclamada después como la gran heroína de París. Nadie me tenía nunca en cuenta, nadie era consciente de lo mucho que me he sacrificado siempre por todos. Nadie... salvo tú, mi bella Fangirl –añadió con una sonrisa.

Ella retrocedió. Pero Cat Noir había visto que se sonrojaba un poco.

–¿Y... Ladybug? –acertó a preguntar.

Cat Noir sacudió la cabeza.

–Ella siempre dice que somos un equipo, pero no es verdad. A Ladybug le gusta llevarse todo el crédito y dejarme a mí en un segundo plano.

Le resultó más fácil de lo que pensaba ensartar una mentira tras otra. Quizá porque ya lo había hecho antes, pero probablemente también porque en esta ocasión no estaba Marinette escuchando.

–Lo sé –asintió Fangirl sin poderlo evitar–. Lo he visto desde el principio, y es sumamente injusto.

–También dice que los dos somos importantes, pero lo cierto es que ella se considera la líder del dúo –siguió diciendo Cat Noir–. Pero yo soy un gato, no un perrito faldero. No tengo dueño y no acepto órdenes de nadie. Se acabó.

Fangirl rió.

–Un poco tarde para darte cuenta de eso, ¿no? Pero tú te lo has buscado, gatito. Por elegir a la dama equivocada.

–Me temo que a la dama la eligieron por mí –replicó él–. Pero siempre podemos cambiar eso, ¿no te parece?

Fangirl negó con la cabeza.

–No te creo. Ya intentaste engañarme una vez, no voy a volver a caer en la trampa.

–Lo comprendo –respondió él–. Por eso te he traído algo... para demostrar que hablo en serio.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo; Fangirl retrocedió un poco más y alzó el látigo con desconfianza. Pero esperó al siguiente movimiento de Cat Noir, porque sentía curiosidad.

El superhéroe sacó entonces los pendientes del bolsillo y, con mucho cuidado, extendió hacia ella la palma abierta.

–¿Lo ves? Los he conseguido para ti, mi bella tigresa.

Fangirl vaciló.

–¿Son... los pendientes de Ladybug? ¿Cómo es posible?

–Bueno, ella siempre ha pensado que su gato obedecería todas sus órdenes sin rechistar. Estaba tan convencida de su influencia sobre mí que nunca pensó que la traicionaría. No me creía capaz, supongo. Otra prueba de que nunca me ha tenido en cuenta ni me ha valorado lo suficiente.

Cat Noir odiaba hablar así de Ladybug... de Marinette. Pero se había dado cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que Fangirl deseaba oír.

Y funcionó. Una breve sonrisa asomó a los labios de la chica... y entonces una máscara luminosa de color violeta se materializó ante su rostro.

Cat Noir permaneció allí, en silencio, tratando de mantenerse sereno mientras Lepidóptero se comunicaba con Fangirl. Finalmente ella frunció el ceño.

–No es verdad –dijo–. Son pendientes falsos. Esto ya lo habéis hecho antes, Cat Noir. Contra el Faraón. Pero yo no soy como él y no me dejaré engañar.

–Son los pendientes de Ladybug. Los auténticos. Puedes acercarte a comprobarlo si quieres. Lepidóptero también lo sabrá en cuanto los vea.

Fangirl ladeó la cabeza, aún mirándolo con desconfianza. Aferró su colgante con fuerza para protegerlo. Pero se acercó a examinar el prodigio.

Cat Noir no se movió mientras ella observaba los pendientes que reposaban sobre su palma abierta. Cuando hizo ademán de cogerlos, sin embargo, le preguntó:

–¿Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer con ellos?

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Ladybug ya no está. Sin sus pendientes, no es más que una chica normal. Te los ofrezco a ti porque los mereces más que ella, pero tendrás que decidir cómo los vas a usar.

Fangirl inspiró hondo, pero no respondió.

–Puedes llevárselos a Lepidóptero –prosiguió él–. Entonces estará más cerca de la victoria final. Quizá te deje seguir siendo Fangirl, pero solo a cambio de que le lleves mi prodigio también. –La miró a los ojos antes de preguntarle–: ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacerlo?

Ella no respondió.

–También puedes quedártelos tú –añadió Cat Noir–. Puedes renunciar al poder que te ha entregado Lepidóptero y escoger este prodigio en su lugar. Y ser la próxima Ladybug... a mi lado.

Fangirl lo miró a los ojos, tratando de decidir si hablaba en serio o no. Cat Noir le sostuvo la mirada, deseando que tomara pronto su decisión, porque no se sentía con fuerzas de seguir manteniendo aquella farsa un minuto más.

–Es una especie de prueba, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella entonces–. Para ver si soy una villana o una superheroína. Para comprobar si soy digna de ser tu compañera.

Cat Noir no había pensado en ello, pero atrapó la oportunidad al vuelo.

–Eres muy lista, Fangirl –respondió con una sonrisa, colocando una mano sobre su espalda en señal de confianza–. No esperaba menos de ti. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices? Esta es tu gran oportunidad. Maúlla ahora o calla para siempre –concluyó guiñándole un ojo.

Por un instante pareció que ella sonreía, y Cat Noir comprendió que sí deseaba ser la nueva Ladybug. No estaba seguro, sin embargo, de que pudiera renunciar al poder de Lepidóptero voluntariamente. Y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando ella trató de quitarse el colgante que contenía el akuma y, de nuevo, la máscara violeta volvió a influir sobre su voluntad.

Hubo un breve silencio mientras Lepidóptero se comunicaba con ella.

–¡No! –gritó Fangirl al fin, luchando por liberarse–. ¡No permitiré que hagas desaparecer a Cat Noir! Tú no puedes sustituirlo... ¡Nadie puede!

Pero la influencia de Lepidóptero era poderosa. Lentamente, la mano de Fangirl soltó el colgante. Su rostro estaba crispado y sudoroso mientras trataba de luchar contra el control de Lepidóptero. Cat Noir no podía oír las palabras del villano, porque resonaban en la mente de Fangirl, pero sabía muy bien que no estaría contento con la segunda opción que le había planteado.

–¡Muy bien, de acuerdo! –se rindió ella por fin–. ¡Te llevaré los pendientes, pero no me pidas nada más!

Le arrebató a Cat Noir el prodigio de Ladybug y, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, se alejó de él con un poderoso salto.

El superhéroe no la persiguió. Se limitó a contemplar cómo Fangirl se alejaba entre los tejados, sintiendo que una parte de él se marchaba con ella.

«Le he entregado a Lepidóptero los pendientes de Ladybug», pensó. Sabía que era parte del plan, pero no podía evitar sentir que había cometido un terrible error.

Entonces sonó el comunicador de su bastón y lo abrió para responder a Marinette.

–¡Cat Noir! –dijo ella con urgencia–. ¿Cómo ha ido?

Llevado por una súbita sospecha, Cat Noir miró a su alrededor. Y vio a Marinette a pie de calle, escondida tras un árbol. La chica lo saludó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la había localizado.

Cat Noir corrió a reunirse con ella.

–¿Te has vuelto loca? –fue lo primero que le dijo cuando aterrizó a su lado–. ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí? ¡Es muy peligroso!

–¿Perdona? –soltó ella, perpleja–. Yo _soy_ Ladybug, esa chica se ha llevado _mi_ prodigio y estamos poniendo en práctica _mi_ plan. ¿Y esperas que me quede en casa?

Cat Noir trató de oponerse, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía la discusión perdida de antemano.

–¡Pero no tienes poderes! –objetó.

–¿Y? Tampoco los tenía cuando te salvé de Antibug, ¿recuerdas? ¡Te había amarrado a tu propio bastón! Y conseguí liberarte sin que me vierais ninguno de los dos.

–¿No tenías poderes entonces? –repitió él, perplejo.

–No; Tikki no se había recuperado del todo aún, pero yo no podía esperar más.

–Entonces, ¿cómo...?

–Porque yo, de vez en cuando... pienso –replicó ella, llevándose un dedo a la sien con un guiño simpático.

Cat Noir sonrió al reconocer las palabras que él mismo le había dirigido a Ladybug cuando Reflekta lo había convertido en un clon de sí misma.

–Me has vencido con mis propios argumentos, milady –reconoció.

Suspiró para sí. Se había enamorado de Ladybug y luego de Marinette, y tenía la sensación de que aún perdería la cabeza una tercera vez, por la chica que era las dos al mismo tiempo. Doblemente irresistible. «Estoy perdido», pensó. Pero, a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de sonreír.

–Y ahora que hemos aclarado esto, dime... ¿lo has conseguido? –planteó Marinette.

Cat Noir le dirigió una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras le mostraba la pantalla de su bastón. En ella había un mapa de la ciudad y un punto rojo parpadeante que mostraba la ubicación exacta de Fangirl. Marinette dio un salto de alegría.

–¡Sabía que funcionaría! Lo has hecho muy bien, minino –concluyó, haciendo sonar su cascabel con una sonrisa pícara y una caída de sus largas pestañas.

Cat Noir sintió que se derretía.

«Definitivamente perdido», volvió a pensar.

–Ahora no podemos perderla de vista –murmuró Marinette, devolviéndolo a la realidad–. ¿Estás preparado para seguirle el rastro hasta la guarida de Lepidóptero?

Los dos cruzaron una mirada. Cat Noir quería volver a pedirle que diera media vuelta y regresara a casa, que no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a Lepidóptero sin poderes. Pero sabía que ella no lo escucharía.

Y, de todas formas... era su compañera, su dama, su princesa, su bichito... el amor de su vida. No podía dejarla atrás. De modo que respondió:

–Cuando tú lo estés, milady.


	34. Incursión

Cat Noir llevaba a Marinette en brazos mientras corría y saltaba por los tejados siguiendo el rastro de Fangirl. La trayectoria de la señal en la pantalla era un tanto errática. Avanzaba, se detenía, avanzaba de nuevo... como si no estuviese convencida de lo que estaba haciendo.

Entonces, de pronto, la señal se quedó quieta. Cat Noir se detuvo sobre un tejado y observó la pantalla con atención. Pero el punto verde no volvió a moverse.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Marinette.

–Parece que hemos llegado –murmuró él desconcertado.

–¿Tan pronto? Pero...

Marinette miró a su alrededor y reconoció su propio barrio. Su corazón se detuvo un instante.

–No puede ser que Lepidóptero esté tan cerca de mi casa... de mi colegio. ¿Crees que intuye que vivo por aquí?

–No estoy seguro de que sea por ti, Marinette –respondió Cat Noir con la boca seca.

Ella siguió la dirección de su mirada. Ante ellos, al otro lado de la calle, se alzaba la mansión Agreste. Marinette reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa.

–¿Fangirl ha entrado ahí? ¡Pero esa es la casa de Adrián!

–Sí, lo sé.

Marinette lo miró de reojo. Ambos habían estado allí con anterioridad, cuando habían tenido que enfrentarse a Bubbler y a Simón Dice. Pero el tono de voz que había empleado Cat Noir la alertó de que algo marchaba mal.

–¿Sucede algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Cat Noir trató de centrarse y volvió a examinar la pantalla. Pero no había error posible.

–Fangirl está ahí dentro –dijo–. No sé cómo ni por dónde ha entrado, esa casa es una fortaleza.

–Y también hay que plantearse _por qué_ –señaló Marinette–. ¿Es posible que Lepidóptero esté ahí también? –Cat Noir no respondió–. Es una casa muy grande. ¿Podría estar situada su guarida en alguna habitación que nadie use? ¿Un sótano o algo por el estilo?

–Hay un desván –dijo Cat Noir despacio–. No se usa desde hace años.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –se sorprendió Marinette.

Él la miró, preguntándose si debía decírselo.

Pero no lo hizo. Porque en primer lugar debía investigar la relación que tenía su casa con Fangirl y con Lepidóptero, si es que había alguna... y quería hacerlo por sí mismo. Y porque, si iban a enfrentarse a su enemigo en breve... debían estar los dos centrados. A Cat Noir le había costado un buen rato asimilar la verdadera identidad de Ladybug, y suponía que para ella también sería difícil de digerir el hecho de que él y Adrián fuesen la misma persona. Conocer la verdad en aquellos momentos supondría para ambos una distracción que podría ponerlos en grave peligro, sobre todo porque no tenían tiempo para largas explicaciones.

–El señor Agreste y su asistente me explicaron muchas cosas sobre la mansión cuando los ayudé a defenderla contra las huestes de Simón Dice –se limitó a responder.

Marinette frunció el ceño.

–Aun así, no es posible que Lepidóptero esté ahí dentro sin que ellos lo sepan, ¿verdad? No podría entrar y salir a su antojo. Como bien has dicho, es una fortaleza.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Cat Noir, a pesar de que lo sabía perfectamente. Pero no se veía capaz de verbalizarlo por sí mismo. Necesitaba escucharlo de los labios de Marinette.

–Bueno, tiene que ser alguien que viva en esa casa –razonó ella–. Por supuesto, Adrián queda totalmente descartado.

Cat Noir la miró alzando una ceja.

–¿Crees que tu pareja de baile es demasiado inocente como para guardar un secreto como ese? –planteó con una sonrisa.

–Creo que es totalmente imposible que sea un supervillano –zanjó ella–. Otro tal vez, pero él no. Ni siquiera lo han akumatizado nunca... y antes de que digas que si fuese Lepidóptero tampoco lo habrían akumatizado, déjame aclararte que se debe a que tiene muy buen corazón. Jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño a nadie a propósito.

Cat Noir no respondió; se quedó mirándola, incapaz de disimular en su gesto el cariño que sentía por ella. Marinette, sin terminar de comprender las razones de su silencio, bajó la cabeza, un poco ruborizada ante la intensidad de su mirada. Trató de volver a centrarse.

–A-así que nos quedan el señor Agreste, la asistente y el guardaespaldas. Y el cocinero –añadió tras pensarlo un instante–. Adrián comentó una vez que tienen chef propio.

–Pero ninguno de ellos vive en la casa, salvo el señor Agreste. Por lo que tengo entendido, la asistente y el guardaespaldas se quedan a dormir solo cuando él está de viaje. Para cuidar de Adrián, imagino. O para controlarlo –concluyó, sombrío.

–Entonces tiene que ser Gabriel Agreste. Adrián suele decir que lo ve muy poco porque está siempre ocupado con su trabajo. Si fuera Lepidóptero...

–No, él no puede ser Lepidóptero –cortó de pronto Cat Noir.

Había estado pensando frenéticamente, buscando razones para descartar la posibilidad de que su propio padre fuese en realidad el supervillano más temido de París. Y por fin había encontrado una.

–Simón Dice lo tuvo amenazado, ¿recuerdas? Sus esbirros rodearon la casa; y más tarde él mismo convenció al señor Agreste de que era un avión. Estuvo a punto de precipitarse al vacío desde lo alto del edificio de la televisión. ¿Habría corrido Lepidóptero el riesgo de akumatizar a alguien que lo detestaba tanto?

–Tal vez –murmuró Marinette–, si le hubiese valido la pena. Si él es realmente Lepidóptero... nos tuvo muy cerca, Cat Noir. Acudimos los dos a protegerlo creyendo que estaba en peligro. De hecho –añadió, recordando algo–, se fijó en mis pendientes. Le llamaron la atención e intentó tocarlos. Me convencí a mí misma de que se debe a que es un diseñador famoso y es lógico que se fije en esas cosas..., pero lo cierto es que me dio un poco de mal rollo. –Se estremeció–. Y ahora que lo pienso, también se quedó mirando tu anillo. Cuando le diste la mano para despedirte de él.

«Y más tarde volvió a mencionarlo, cuando vino a visitarme a mi cuarto», recordó él. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

¿Sería posible que su padre fuese de verdad Lepidóptero? ¿Que hubiese tenido a su enemigo bajo su mismo techo todo aquel tiempo? ¿Y si él había empezado a sospechar quién se ocultaba tras la máscara de Cat Noir?

–No podemos saberlo –murmuró–. Quizá no deberíamos sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Si Gabriel Agreste fuera Lepidóptero, ¿no crees que Adrián lo sabría ya? ¿Piensas de verdad que sería capaz de mantener en secreto algo así?

–No tiene por qué –replicó Marinette–. Mis padres no saben que soy Ladybug. –Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo–. ¿Saben los tuyos que eres Cat Noir?

Él vaciló. Nunca le había hablado de su familia, y ella tampoco había preguntado. Ahora sabía por qué: de todas las chicas con las que podía haber salido, Ladybug era la única capaz de comprender realmente la importancia de mantener en secreto su identidad.

–Puede que tengas razón –admitió–. Pero sigo pensando que deberíamos asegurarnos primero. –Se incorporó, decidido–. Lo que sí tenemos claro es que Fangirl está en esa casa, así que es posible que sus habitantes estén en peligro. Voy a entrar a buscarla, y de paso recuperaré tus pendientes.

–No, espera –lo detuvo ella–. Entraré yo. Puedo hacerlo como Marinette, encontraré alguna excusa para visitar a Adrián. No tienen por qué sospechar de mí.

–Fangirl te conoce.

–Me mantendré alejada de ella. Mira, puede que tengas razón y Gabriel Agreste no sea Lepidóptero... Pero, si lo es... quizá no deberíamos hacerle ver que lo sabemos.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Puedo tratar de acercarme a él como Marinette y quitarle su prodigio mientras no esté transformado. Me conoce, estuve cenando en su casa la víspera de Navidad. Hace dos noches fui al baile del colegio con su hijo. –Cat Noir inclinó la cabeza, pensativo–. Si descubrimos la verdadera identidad de Lepidóptero no tenemos por qué enfrentarnos a él directamente –insistió ella–. Será tan vulnerable como lo fui yo ayer, cuando Fangirl me secuestró. Podemos pillarlo por sorpresa.

Cat Noir suspiró.

–Muy bien; lo haremos así, entonces. Intenta entrar tú por la puerta principal y averiguar lo que puedas sobre el señor Agreste. Yo me colaré sin que nadie me vea y buscaré a Fangirl.

–¿Cómo te las vas a arreglar para entrar ahí dentro sin que te vean? –planteó ella–. La casa tiene un sistema de seguridad a prueba de todo.

–No de superhéroes –le aseguró él–. Confía en mí, sé cómo hacerlo.

Marinette se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba extraordinariamente serio.

–Todo va a salir bien, gatito –le dijo, depositando un suave beso en sus labios–. Somos un equipo. Ganaremos también esta batalla, igual que hemos ganado todas las demás.

Cat Noir sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

–Te quiero, Marinette –le dijo al oído mientras la abrazaba con fuerza–. No lo dudes nunca.

–Yo también te quiero, Cat Noir. Siempre –susurró ella, y él lamentó que aún no pudiera pronunciar su verdadero nombre.

«Pronto», se prometió a sí mismo. En cuanto resolvieran aquel asunto. En cuanto derrotaran a Fangirl, recuperaran los pendientes... y vencieran a Lepidóptero, fuera quien fuese.

Saltó del tejado, con Marinette en brazos, y aterrizó suavemente en la calle. La dejó en el suelo antes de volver a elevarse con su bastón hasta lo alto del muro de la mansión. Marinette lo vio colarse poco después por una ventana abierta del segundo piso, con tanta naturalidad como si lo hiciese todos los días. Pero estaba demasiado preocupada por la misión que tenían entre manos como para plantearse la razón.

Se volvió para contemplar la puerta enrejada de la mansión y respiró hondo. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que su gato se enfrentase al peligro en solitario.

* * *

Fangirl había hallado abierto el ventanal del escondite de Lepidóptero, que se cerró inmediatamente tras ella. Se dejó caer en medio de la estancia, provocando una desbandada de mariposas blancas. El villano avanzó desde las sombras para recibirla.

–¿Y bien? ¿Me has traído el prodigio de Ladybug?

Fangirl oprimía los pendientes en el interior de su puño.

–¿Qué le pasará a Cat Noir si te los entrego? –preguntó a media voz.

–Eso no es asunto tuyo, Fangirl. Dame los pendientes.

–Me dijiste que me darías poder para vencer a Ladybug.

–¿Y acaso no he cumplido mi parte del trato?

Fangirl todavía dudaba.

–Pero me prometiste que estaría a la altura de Cat Noir.

–¿No lo estás, mi tigresa? –La voz de Lepidóptero era suave y persuasiva; pero Fangirl detectó en ella un deje de impaciencia.

–Si le arrebatas el anillo... dejará de ser Cat Noir.

Lepidóptero entornó los ojos.

–¿No deseas saber quién se oculta tras la máscara del gato negro? Si desvelas su identidad no podrá ocultarse nunca más. Tendrás la oportunidad de acercarte a él...

–No quiero saber quién es. Yo solo quiero a Cat Noir.

Lepidóptero se rió con suavidad.

–Ah, querida Fangirl. Muchas chicas antes que tú se han enamorado de héroes de ficción. Pero, dime... cuando te fijas en el protagonista de una película... ¿a quién deseas en realidad? ¿Al personaje..., o al actor que lo interpreta?

Fangirl vaciló.

–Yo responderé por ti –prosiguió él–. El personaje es atractivo..., pero no es real. El rostro que le da vida, en cambio... es una persona de verdad. Lo mismo sucede con Cat Noir. Y ahora dame los pendientes... o te los arrebataré a la fuerza. Y no te gustará.

–Pero a veces también nos enamoramos de los personajes –objetó ella, luchando por alargar la conversación–. Los de los libros, por ejemplo, son solo palabras. No hay un rostro detrás. Y nos gustan igualmente.

–Pero siguen sin ser reales –le recordó Lepidóptero–. Ha habido muchos Cat Noirs a lo largo de la historia, y todos han sido diferentes. Una máscara y unos poderes. Un papel que interpretar. Entrégame el prodigio de Ladybug y ve a buscar después el anillo de Cat Noir... y sabrás quién es de verdad la persona a la que dices amar.

Fangirl temblaba. Pero finalmente alzó el brazo y abrió la mano que contenía los pendientes.

Lepidóptero se los arrebató antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea.

–Deja a Cat Noir, por favor –suplicó ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas–. Ya tienes el prodigio de Ladybug.

Lepidóptero se inclinó hacia ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

–Necesito los dos para conseguir el poder absoluto. ¿Vas a ayudarme... o no?

Ella no respondió.

–Si no lo haces –concluyó él–, no me quedará más remedio que arrebatarte tus poderes y buscar otra alma desesperada que esté más dispuesta que tú. Y entonces no tendrás nada, Fangirl. Ni poderes... ni al chico que se esconde tras la máscara de Cat Noir.

Fangirl temblaba violentamente. No deseaba luchar contra Cat Noir, pero tampoco quería volver a ser una chica normal. Le gustaba tener poderes, ser especial. Cat Noir nunca se había fijado en Coralie a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos. Fangirl, en cambio, sí había logrado llamar su atención.

Por fin asintió y bajó la cabeza, rendida. Cuando lo hizo, el pelo le resbaló a un lado.

Y fue entonces cuando Lepidóptero descubrió el dispositivo adherido a su espalda. Lo arrancó con brusquedad y lo examinó de cerca, temblando de ira.

–Niña estúpida –siseó–. Te han tendido una trampa.

Arrojó el dispositivo al suelo y lo pisó con rabia. Fangirl lo miró sin comprender.

–Pero...

–Ya no me sirves –declaró Lepidóptero, arrancándole el colgante de un tirón.

La chica gritó y trató de recuperarlo, pero él la empujó hacia atrás y la hizo caer de espaldas. Atónita, Fangirl contempló cómo Lepidóptero rompía su preciada joya en dos.

Una mariposa negra salió volando del colgante. El villano extendió la mano y el insecto fue a posarse sobre su palma abierta. Lepidóptero lo cubrió con la otra mano y le extrajo el poder que le había otorgado. Cuando la mariposa alzó de nuevo el vuelo, volvía a ser completamente blanca.

A sus pies, Fangirl dejó de ser Fangirl y volvió a transformarse en Coralie Leblanc. La muchacha miró a su alrededor, aterrorizada.

–¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me ha pasado?

Lepidóptero le dirigió una mirada irritada.

–No puedo ocuparme de ti ahora –se limitó a decir–. Tengo que asegurarme de que no has atraído a ningún invitante indeseado.

Con un solo gesto de su mano, las mariposas blancas se arrojaron sobre el cuerpo de Coralie, que gritó, aterrorizada, cuando la cubrieron por completo.

Lepidóptero contempló un momento los pendientes que sostenía en la palma de su mano.

–Por fin –murmuró.

Pero no había satisfacción en su voz. Porque el dispositivo rastreador que Fangirl había traído consigo le hacía sospechar que Ladybug y Cat Noir estaban tratando de tenderle una trampa.

Tenía que asegurarse de que no lo hicieran.

Abandonó la estancia, dejando tras de sí a Coralie, que yacía sobre el suelo, profundamente dormida. Las mariposas se habían retirado de su cuerpo y aleteaban de nuevo blandamente, desperdigadas por la habitación.

* * *

Cat Noir aterrizó en el interior de su cuarto y susurró:

–Plagg, garras fuera.

Recogió al kwami y, sin esperar a que este pronunciara palabra, alargó hasta él un trozo de queso.

–¿Y bien? –le preguntó mientras Plagg daba buena cuenta de su almuerzo.

–¿Bien qué?

–¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Sabías que Marinette es Ladybug?

–Bueeenooo...

–¡Plagg! No hay tiempo para remolonear. Necesito saberlo ya.

–Si no hay tiempo, ¿por qué preguntas?

–Si vamos a enfrentarnos a Lepidóptero, necesito saber qué sabes tú. ¿O vas a dejar que vaya a su encuentro totalmente a ciegas?

Plagg suspiró y se acomodó sobre la palma de Adrián.

–Vale, de acuerdo, supongo que no tiene sentido ocultarlo a estas alturas –se rindió–. Sí, lo sabía. Pero no desde el principio. Últimamente Marinette y tú habéis pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y pude sentir la presencia de Tikki..., su kwami..., cerca de ella.

–Entonces, ¿Tikki también sabe...?

–Sí, pero obviamente no se lo ha dicho a tu novia. Es algo que solo os concierne vosotros dos, chico.

Adrián inspiró hondo y asintió.

–Bien, vale. Siguiente pregunta: Lepidóptero tiene un prodigio y un kwami también, ¿verdad? ¿Has sentido su presencia en esta casa alguna vez?

Plagg negó con la cabeza.

–No he sentido a Nooroo aquí; de ser así, te lo habría dicho. Una cosa es descubrir la verdadera identidad de Ladybug y otra muy distinta permitir que duermas bajo el mismo techo que Lepidóptero.

Adrián respiró hondo, aliviado.

–Entonces Lepidóptero no está aquí. Y no puede ser mi padre.

–Podría serlo. Esta casa es muy grande, y es posible que Lepidóptero no lleve consigo a Nooroo todo el tiempo. Es más que probable, de hecho, que lo mantenga recluido en un lugar seguro, para evitar que se comunique con nadie más.

Adrián meditó sobre ello. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que el kwami de Lepidóptero pudiera estar con él contra su voluntad.

–Pero no se puede encerrar a un kwami –objetó–. Podéis atravesar objetos sólidos, ¿no es así?

–Estamos obligados a obedecer la voluntad de nuestro portador –explicó Plagg de mala gana–. Si te dice que no salgas de una habitación, no sales y punto.

Adrián observó a Plagg con los ojos entornados.

–¿De verdad? Así que estás obligado a obedecerme, ¿eh? ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Plagg carraspeó.

–Eso no tiene importancia ahora. Tenemos que recuperar los pendientes de Ladybug, ¿recuerdas? ¡Y a Tikki!

Adrián se tragó lo que iba a decir, porque percibió una nota de auténtica preocupación en la voz de su kwami.

–Bien, centrémonos en eso. ¿Podrías percibir la presencia de los pendientes, entonces?

–Si estoy lo bastante cerca, sí. Ahora mismo no los siento. Pero, como ya te he dicho, es una casa muy grande.

Adrián asintió.

–Creo que tengo una idea de dónde pueden estar. Empezaremos por ahí.

Plagg había terminado de comer. Se incorporó de un salto y voló como una centella hasta el hombro de Adrián.

–¡De acuerdo, estoy listo! Di las palabras.

–Ahora no, Plagg. Investigaré como Adrián por el momento. Es menos sospechoso si alguien me ve. Después de todo, estoy en mi propia casa, ¿verdad?

Se le encogió el estómago al preguntarse cuántos secretos ocultaría aquel lugar al que hacía ya tiempo que no se atrevía a llamar hogar.

Salió de su habitación con el kwami bien escondido en su bolsillo.

La mansión estaba silenciosa, como de costumbre, lo cual confirmó su teoría de que, si Fangirl había entrado allí, debía de encontrarse en un lugar que no frecuentara nadie. En la parte superior de la casa había un desván que tiempo atrás había estado abarrotado de trastos. Tras la desaparición de su esposa, Gabriel Agreste había hecho reformas en la mansión, y una de ellas consistió en cegar el acceso al desván desde la escalera del ala este. Aún se podía subir, sin embargo, desde una pequeña escalera de servicio que partía de la habitación de su padre en el ala oeste.

Adrián nunca había echado de menos aquel lugar. La mansión se había vuelto demasiado grande para los dos, y le había parecido lógico que su padre tratara de empequeñecerla de alguna manera. Por otro lado, por aquel entonces estaba demasiado angustiado por la suerte de su madre como para preocuparse por algo así.

No había vuelto a subir al desván desde entonces. Ni él ni nadie, que supiera. De modo que, si existía en aquella casa un lugar desde el que Lepidóptero podía enviar sus akumas sin ser interrumpido, sin duda tenía que ser aquel.

Se deslizó hasta la habitación de Gabriel Agreste sin cruzarse con nadie. También hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba allí, por lo que, cuando abrió la puerta, lo hizo con el corazón en un puño, sintiéndose un ladrón.

La habitación de su padre era enorme, más que la suya propia. La recorrió con la mirada en busca del acceso a la escalera de servicio pero, para su sorpresa, no la encontró. Localizó la puerta del baño, la del armario y la de la salita de estar. Pero en el lugar donde debía de estar la puerta que conducía al desván había un enorme cuadro que representaba a la familia Agreste en días más felices. Adrián se quedó mirándolo con el corazón encogido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía aquel cuadro. Estaba convencido de que su padre se había deshecho de él tiempo atrás.

–Bueno, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Plagg–. ¿Qué estamos buscando aquí?

–Debería haber una puerta en esa pared –murmuró él, señalando el cuadro–. Pero ya no está.

¿Sería posible que su padre hubiese cegado todos los accesos al desván? ¿Con qué propósito?

–¿Adrián? –exclamó de pronto una voz tras él, sobresaltándolo.

El chico se dio la vuelta tras asegurarse de que Plagg volvía a estar bien escondido. Nathalie lo observaba desconcertada desde la puerta.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

–Oh, ha-hace unos minutos –respondió él con una sonrisa de disculpa–. Siento no haber avisado, no quería molestar.

–No es molestia. Ya sabes que tu padre prefiere que te desplaces en el coche, Adrián, incluso cuando no estás lejos de casa. –Hizo una pausa y añadió–. Tampoco le gusta que entre nadie en su habitación. Esta puerta debería estar cerrada siempre.

–Lo sé, Nathalie. Lo siento. Es que tenía que hablar con él, no lo he encontrado en su estudio y pensé...

No tuvo ocasión de terminar la frase, porque en aquel momento resonó un timbre por toda la casa.

–¿Quién será a estas horas? –murmuró Nathalie desconcertada.

«Marinette», pensó Adrián mientras la mujer se apresuraba por el pasillo para atender a la llamada.

El chico se quedó de nuevo solo en la habitación, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Volvió a cerrar la puerta, dispuesto a aprovechar que Nathalie estaría distraída para explorar la estancia con calma... y justo entonces oyó un extraño sonido procedente de la pared.

–¡Rápido, escóndete! –susurró Plagg.

Adrián se ocultó tras las pesadas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas. Se oían nuevos ruidos en la habitación, algo parecido a una puerta que se abría y después pasos... Se asomó con precaución entre los pliegues de la cortina para tratar de averiguar qué estaba sucediendo... y se quedó sin respiración.

El cuadro de la pared se había retirado a un lado, descubriendo una puerta oculta. Y su padre acababa de salir a través de ella.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, Adrián volvió a ocultarse tras la cortina. No se atrevió a asomarse de nuevo hasta que oyó que la puerta volvía a cerrarse y los pasos de su padre se alejaban por la casa.

–Esto es muy raro –murmuró entonces.

Se acercó al cuadro, con Plagg flotando tras él, y lo apartó para descubrir justo detrás la puerta que estaba buscando. Estaba cerrada, pero Plagg la atravesó para abrirla sin dificultades desde el otro lado. Los dos se asomaron con precaución al pasillo, que terminaba en una escalera de caracol estrecha y empinada.

–¿Listo para averiguar la verdad, chico? –planteó el kwami.

Adrián inspiró hondo y asintió.

–Plagg, garras fuera –murmuró.


	35. Atrapados

**NOTA: He comentado alguna vez que este fan fic intenta ser muy canónico, pero que no tengo en cuenta el episodio de Volpina porque hace avanzar la historia en una dirección que aún no sabemos cuál será. Aun así es uno de mis episodios favoritos y por eso encontraréis algunos guiños a la trama en este capítulo y en el siguiente ;).**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo :).**

* * *

Marinette esperaba con nerviosismo ante la puerta de la mansión. Cuando la cámara se desplegó ante ella, observándola como un inquietante ojo robótico, trató de mostrar su mejor sonrisa.

–¿Sí? –La voz de Nathalie sonó metálica a través del intercomunicador.

–Bu-buenos días –tartamudeó Marinette–. Siento venir tan temprano. ¿Está Adrián? –Hubo un breve silencio, y ella se apresuró a añadir–: S-soy Marinette, una amiga suya. Ya he estado otras veces aquí... en Navidad, por ejemplo... y fui al baile del colegio con él.

Para demostrarlo, plantó la pantalla del móvil ante la cámara con la foto que su madre les había tomado a ambos la noche de la fiesta.

–¿Tienes una cita con él? –preguntó Nathalie.

–¿C-cómo? No-no, qué va, no somos novios ni nada de eso...

–Quiero decir que si habíais quedado. Adrián tiene un horario muy ocupado y no tiene tiempo para recibir visitas no programadas.

Marinette suspiró para sus adentros, compadeciendo a su amigo una vez más.

–Será solo un momento. Es que me dejé el bolso en su coche y ayer tuve un día muy... agitado y no pude recuperarlo. –Le dedicó a la cámara una nueva sonrisa, esperando que Nathalie recordase haberla visto en las noticias el día anterior.

–Muy bien, pasa –dijo la mujer al final.

La verja se abrió ante Marinette, y ella entró en la mansión, intimidada. Cruzó el patio y subió las escaleras de la entrada principal. Nathalie salió a recibirla a la puerta y la invitó a pasar.

–Me alegro de que volvieras a casa sana y salva –comentó entonces.

–Gracias. Pasé mucho miedo, pero sabía que Ladybug y Cat Noir me rescatarían –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Nathalie le sonrió a su vez.

–Imagino que tus padres estarían muy preocupados. Adrián me ha dicho que pasó el día con ellos. ¿No hablaste con él cuando regresaste a casa?

Marinette trató de no mostrarse demasiado desconcertada. Sabía que eso no era verdad; si Adrián hubiese pasado el día en su casa, sus padres (y sobre todo Alya) se lo habrían dicho.

–S-sí, nos vimos, pero con todo lo que pasó olvidé preguntarle por el bolso –mintió.

No sabía por qué lo había hecho. Quizá por un extraño impulso de lealtad hacia su amigo, o porque tal vez si le seguía el juego lograría enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué razón mentiría Adrián sobre algo así? Y, si no había pasado el día con Alya y sus padres, ¿qué había estado haciendo?

–Bien, espera aquí un momento. Iré a avisar a Adrián de que has venido a verlo.

Marinette asintió mientras Nathalie se dirigía al piso superior. Se detuvo de pronto, sin embargo, al ver a Gabriel Agreste en lo alto de la escalera.

–¿Nathalie? ¿Qué sucede?

–Una amiga de Adrián ha venido a visitarlo, señor. Subía a buscarlo precisamente ahora.

Gabriel Agreste observó a Marinette con atención, y ella tragó saliva, sintiéndose muy pequeña de pronto. Aquel hombre no solo era el padre de Adrián y su diseñador favorito, sino que además se daba la circunstancia de que podía mostrarse muy intimidante cuando se lo proponía. ¿Podía ser realmente Lepidóptero? Marinette se sintió indefensa sin su prodigio, y por primera vez se preguntó si no debería haber seguido el consejo de Cat Noir de quedarse al margen de aquella misión.

–Tú eres la chica que fue secuestrada ayer –dijo entonces Gabriel Agreste.

–S-sí, señor –pudo responder Marinette.

–¿Cómo es que tus padres te dejan salir de casa después de lo que sucedió? ¿No saben que esa loca todavía anda suelta por ahí?

Marinette enrojeció y bajó la mirada.

–N-no saben que he salido de casa –murmuró–. Solo he venido un momento porque tenía que pedirle una cosa a Adrián, pero volveré enseguida.

Una parte de Marinette se odiaba a sí misma por arrugarse de aquella manera delante de Gabriel Agreste. Pero había sido instintivo, y de pronto comprendió que aquello era lo mejor que podía hacer: si era de verdad Lepidóptero, no debía despertar sus sospechas. Y si fingía que era una niña tímida e ingenua, él nunca imaginaría que se encontraba ante la verdadera Ladybug.

De modo que arriesgó un poco más y añadió:

–Creo... creo que no tuve ocasión de decírselo en la cena de navidad, señor Agreste, pero admiro muchísimo su trabajo. Soy diseñadora amateur y mi sueño es llegar a ser como usted algún día. Si pudiera darme algún consejo...

El rostro de Gabriel Agreste se tensó en una ligerísima mueca de disgusto, y Marinette sonrió para sí.

–Trabaja mucho –se limitó a responder él con sequedad–. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer. Nathalie, ve a buscar a Adrián y asegúrate de que nuestro chófer devuelve después a la señorita Dupain-Cheng a su casa sana y salva. Alguien tiene que actuar aquí con un mínimo de responsabilidad, y está claro que no va a ser ella.

Marinette enrojeció todavía mas y agachó la cabeza otra vez.

–S-sí, señor. Gracias, señor.

Gabriel Agreste bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a su estudio, pasando junto a Marinette sin mirarla dos veces, mientras Nathalie subía al piso superior en busca de Adrián.

Marinette se quedó, por tanto, sola en el recibidor. Esperó un momento y, tras asegurarse de que Nathalie se había marchado, siguió de puntillas a Gabriel Agreste hasta su estudio.

Se asomó con precaución y lo oyó hablando por teléfono con alguien para cancelar una cita que tenía planeada para aquella misma mañana. Después vio, con sorpresa, cómo sacaba algo del bolsillo y lo examinaba con gesto pensativo.

El corazón de Marinette se detuvo un instante.

Eran sus pendientes. El prodigio de Ladybug.

Gabriel Agreste se giró hacia la puerta, y Marinette se retiró a toda prisa. Aguardó un momento antes de volver a asomarse al estudio. Respiró un poco más tranquila al comprobar que él le había dado la espalda y se dirigía al enorme cuadro que presidía la pared del fondo y que representaba a una mujer rubia a la que identificó como la desaparecida señora Agreste. Con asombro, lo vio apartar el cuadro para descubrir la caja fuerte que se ocultaba detrás. Contuvo el aliento al contemplar cómo Gabriel Agreste guardaba dentro los pendientes, cerraba la puerta y volvía a colocar el cuadro en su sitio.

Cuando él se dio la vuelta, Marinette se apartó de la puerta a toda prisa y corrió a ocupar su puesto al pie de las escaleras como si jamás se hubiese movido de allí. El señor Agreste salió entonces de su estudio, cerró la puerta tras de sí y apenas le dirigió una breve mirada antes de volver a subir las escaleras.

Marinette esperó un momento hasta asegurarse de que volvía a estar sola y, en silencio, se deslizó en el interior del estudio, dispuesta a recuperar sus pendientes.

* * *

Cat Noir había subido por la escalera de caracol hasta el desván que estaba buscando. Cuando abrió la puerta, sin embargo, se sorprendió al encontrarlo completamente a oscuras. Su visión nocturna le permitió descubrir un gran número de pequeñas formas blancas que aleteaban en el suelo.

Mariposas.

Se le encogió el estómago de angustia. De modo que aquel era el escondite de Lepidóptero. En su propia casa. Su propio padre.

Se negaba a creerlo todavía, a pesar de que acababa de ver a Gabriel Agreste saliendo por la puerta secreta que conducía a aquella habitación. Sin duda tenía que haber otra explicación, pero no quería perder el tiempo pensando en ello. Debía aprovechar su ventaja: había hallado el escondite de Lepidóptero y al parecer el villano no se encontraba allí en aquellos momentos.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta tras de sí y volvió a mirar alrededor. Descubrió entonces un cuerpo yaciendo en el suelo, y se apresuró a inclinarse junto a él. Cuando reconoció a la chica, su primer impulso fue retroceder; pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Coralie, y no de Fangirl. Al mirar a su alrededor descubrió los restos del colgante en el que se había ocultado el akuma.

–¿Coralie? –murmuró, tratando de despertarla–. Coralie, ¿te encuentras bien?

–Está dormida –dijo de pronto una voz a su espalda, sobresaltándolo–. Pero despertará en cuanto la saques de aquí.

Cat Noir dio media vuelta, enarbolando su bastón. Pero se detuvo al ver una pequeña figura de color violeta levitando ante él en la penumbra.

Un kwami.

Con el corazón desbocado, trató de recordar el nombre que había pronunciado Plagg momentos antes.

–¿Nooroo? –preguntó, sin bajar el bastón todavía.

El kwami sonrió.

–Encantado de conocerte, Cat Noir. Puedes apartar eso; no voy a hacerte daño. A menos que mi amo me lo ordene –añadió tras una pausa–, y él no se encuentra aquí ahora mismo.

Cat Noir inspiró hondo y bajó el bastón.

–Tu amo –repitió–. Te refieres al portador del prodigio de la mariposa, ¿verdad? Lepidóptero. ¿Es él...? –vaciló un instante antes de concluir la pregunta–, ¿...Gabriel Agreste?

Nooroo suspiró.

–No puedo revelar la identidad de mi portador –respondió–. Pero, si has llegado hasta aquí, imagino que ya conoces la respuesta.

Cat Noir no dijo nada.

–Tienes que darte prisa –urgió Nooroo–. Lepidóptero sabe que has estado siguiendo a Fangirl.

Cat Noir descubrió entonces en el suelo los restos del dispositivo localizador, y se le encogió el estómago de angustia. Se volvió hacia Nooroo.

–Te sacaré de aquí –le prometió–. Si vienes conmigo...

–No puedo –interrumpió él–. He de obedecer a mi amo. Pero tú debes llevarte a la chica de aquí y ponerla a salvo.

Cat Noir dudó. Si salía de la casa, dejaría sola a Marinette. No obstante, no podía decirle a Nooroo que ella estaba allí. Todavía no sabía si fiarse de él.

–¿Puedes decirme al menos si tiene el prodigio de Ladybug? –inquirió.

Dado que Lepidóptero no le había ordenado a Nooroo que guardara silencio sobre aquella cuestión, el kwami respondió:

–Sí; lo llevaba consigo cuando ha salido de aquí. Iba a guardarlo en un lugar seguro.

Cat Noir se sintió decepcionado. Había albergado la esperanza de que Lepidóptero hubiese escondido los pendientes en aquella misma habitación.

–¿Y su propio prodigio? –siguió preguntando–. ¿Cómo es? ¿Lo lleva puesto?

–Es un broche. Lo lleva prendido en el pecho. Debajo de esa corbata con rayas que siempre lleva puesta.

Cat Noir cerró los ojos. Nooroo no había pronunciado el verdadero nombre de Lepidóptero, pero ya no hacía falta.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, anonadado.

–¿Por qué? –murmuró–. ¿Por qué lo hace?

–Quiere el poder absoluto –respondió el kwami–. Y lo conseguiría reuniendo los dos prodigios, el tuyo y el de Ladybug. Por eso debes salir de aquí, antes de que te descubra. Si me pide que lo transforme no podré negarme, Cat Noir.

–Lo sé –murmuró él–. Pero... ¿por qué?

Nooroo se encogió de hombros, sin comprender del todo la pregunta. Parecía claro que no conocía la verdadera identidad de Cat Noir. Eso significaba, probablemente, que su padre no lo sabía tampoco. El chico era consciente de que habían logrado una ventaja que no podían perder. Porque siempre sería más sencillo arrebatarle el prodigio a Gabriel Agreste que a Lepidóptero.

«Quizá sea mejor así», pensó de pronto. «No sospecha de mí, soy su hijo. Puedo acercarme a él. Puedo desarmarlo sin necesidad de luchar».

No se veía capaz de pelear contra él. Y Ladybug tampoco estaría operativa hasta que recuperase sus pendientes.

Cat Noir alzó a Coralie entre sus brazos y miró a su alrededor en busca de una salida. No quería volver a atravesar la habitación de su padre y arriesgarse a ser sorprendido por él.

Entonces se oyó un chasquido y Cat Noir contempló, atónito, cómo se abría un ventanal redondo en una de las paredes. Se volvió para mirar a Nooroo, que acababa de activar el mecanismo con un pequeño mando a distancia.

–Vete –le dijo el kwami–. Ya tienes la información que necesitabas. Saca de aquí a la chica y márchate antes de que Lepidóptero consiga tu prodigio también.

Cat Noir no discutió. Cargó con Coralie y, de un prodigioso salto, atravesó la abertura y salió al exterior.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, Marinette se había quedado sin ideas. No había encontrado dificultad en abrir el cuadro y descubrir la caja fuerte que se ocultaba detrás. El problema era que, naturalmente, estaba asegurada con un código y ella no tenía manera de abrirla.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de inspiración.

Había estado allí en otra ocasión como Ladybug. Recordó que le habían llamado la atención las fotos de Adrián que decoraban las paredes. Era natural, pensó, sin poder evitar ruborizarse un poco. Su amigo salía muy bien en todas ellas.

Evocó también las palabras de Gabriel Agreste: «Mi hijo Adrián es la imagen de la perfección». En aquel entonces, Marinette no había podido estar más de acuerdo. Sin embargo, ahora que conocía a Adrián un poco mejor..., empezaba a darse cuenta de que había algo siniestro en la afirmación de su padre.

Porque nadie podía ser perfecto. Ni siquiera Adrián.

¿A cuántas cosas había tenido que renunciar aquel chico para poder encajar en la imagen que su padre estaba construyendo de él?

Se estremeció. Ya estaba al corriente de que Gabriel Agreste era un hombre muy serio y un padre severo. Y ahora sabía también que se trataba de un supervillano.

Porque tenía sus pendientes, y solo había podido conseguirlos a través de Fangirl.

El padre de Adrián era Lepidóptero. ¿Sería posible que el villano más temido de París viviese bajo el mismo techo que Adrián sin que este lo supiera?

«¿Crees que tu pareja de baile es demasiado inocente como para guardar un secreto como ese?», había preguntado Cat Noir.

Sacudió la cabeza. No, Adrián no podía ser cómplice de Lepidóptero. Jamás.

Y sin embargo... Nunca lo habían akumatizado. Y acababa de descubrir que mentía acerca de sus actividades: si no había pasado el día anterior con los padres de Marinette, tal y como le había dicho a su asistente... ¿dónde había estado?

«No debo pensar en eso ahora», se dijo a sí misma. «Céntrate, Marinette: tienes que encontrar la manera de recuperar esos pendientes... y a Tikki».

Se preguntó qué andaría haciendo Cat Noir. La mansión era grande, pero no tanto como para que se hubiese perdido en ella.

En aquel momento volvió a oír voces en el recibidor. Se apresuró a dejar el cuadro como estaba y a ocultarse tras unas cortinas.

Momentos después, Gabriel Agreste entró en el estudio, seguido de su asistente.

–...estaba en casa hace un momento, señor –decía ella–. Es posible que haya salido para acompañar a su amiga hasta su casa...

–¿Sin consultártelo? No es propio de Adrián.

–P-puede que estén los dos en alguna habitación del piso de arriba. Volveré a mirar.

–No podemos esperar más. Hay que activar la seguridad de la mansión; ve a buscar a mi hijo y a la chica y asegúrate de que los tienes controlados.

–¿La seguridad? Pero, señor... ¿tan grave es?

–Tengo sospechas de que no tardaremos en sufrir un intento de robo. Hay que evitar a toda costa que entre nadie más. Si al final resulta que la amiga de Adrián no se ha ido todavía y se queda atrapada dentro, asegúrate de avisar a sus padres para decirles que se encuentra bien y que la enviaremos a casa tan pronto como se haya solucionado este asunto.

–Sí, señor.

Marinette contuvo el aliento, con el corazón desbocado. Contempló, impotente, cómo el señor Agreste activaba las defensas de la mansión desde el panel de control. No era la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo. Pero en la ocasión anterior se trataba de proteger la casa ante el asalto de una multitud de ciudadanos hipnotizados.

La situación era ahora muy distinta. Porque Marinette sabía que aquella mansión era la guarida de Lepidóptero. Y porque ella y Cat Noir no tardarían en quedar atrapados en su interior.

* * *

Cat Noir había aterrizado en la acera al otro lado de la mansión. Coralie recuperaba lentamente el sentido.

–¿Dónde estoy? –murmuró–. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

Cat Noir inspiró hondo, tratando de contener su ira. Aquella chica había secuestrado a Marinette y la había amenazado de muerte. Sabía que Lepidóptero (se obligó a sí mismo a seguir pensando en él como Lepidóptero, y no como Gabriel Agreste) manipulaba a sus víctimas para que utilizaran su nuevo poder a su conveniencia; pero los celos, la rabia contra Marinette, el deseo de hacerle daño... estaban ya en el corazón de Coralie Leblanc. Lepidóptero tan solo había avivado aquellas brasas y le había otorgado poder para hacer realidad sus deseos de venganza.

–Coralie –murmuró, esforzándose por sonar calmado y profesional–. Coralie, has sido akumatizada. Pero ahora estás a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y abrió mucho los ojos al reconocerlo.

–C-Cat Noir –tartamudeó, sonrojándose–. ¿Qué me ha pasado? Oh, no, ¿qué he hecho?

–Todo se arreglará –dijo él–. Pero ahora debo...

Se interrumpió al oír un sonido procedente de la mansión. Se dio media vuelta y comprobó con alarma que su padre había activado el sistema de seguridad y que las pantallas metálicas empezaban a descender para cubrir todas las ventanas. Cuando lo hicieran, Marinette quedaría atrapada dentro.

–Tengo que irme –le dijo precipitadamente a Coralie–. Por favor, llama a la policía y diles que vengan cuanto antes.

Sin esperar respuesta, Cat Noir se encaramó de un salto a la verja de la mansión y desde allí se lanzó hacia la ventana de su habitación, que todavía estaba abierta.

Logró entrar justo antes de que la pantalla se cerrara tras él.


	36. No es lo que parece

**NOTA: Me está costando mucho escribir esta parte final porque soy muy canónica, y sabemos tan poco del alcance de los poderes de Lepidóptero y de sus verdaderas motivaciones que siento que me estoy lanzando a la piscina con mis suposiciones. Por otro lado dudaba sobre si escribir una pelea final al uso o hacerlos recurrir a su ingenio para engañar al villano sin luchar. Creo que al final no he sido capaz de decidirme. Espero que no haya quedado muy pastiche.**

 **Por otro lado creo que en estos últimos capítulos el protagonismo recae más sobre Adrián/Cat Noir... pero supongo que tiene sentido; después de todo, se trata de su padre. ¿No?**

 **El próximo capítulo está en camino. No lo voy a dejar así mucho tiempo, tranquilos ;).**

* * *

Se apresuró a volver a transformarse en Adrián en cuanto aterrizó en su habitación.

–Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan? –inquirió Plagg–. ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu padre?

–Hay que tratar de cogerlo por sorpresa –respondió Adrián–. Y me temo que no será fácil. Si ha activado las defensas de la mansión es porque sabe que andamos tras sus pasos. Pero primero tenemos que encontrar a Marinette. No sé dónde está ni qué andará haciendo, pero es posible que se encuentre en peligro.

–Vuelves a ser Adrián –le recordó el kwami–. Y ella no sabe que eres Cat Noir. ¿Qué le vas a decir cuando te reúnas con ella?

El chico no respondió enseguida.

–No lo sé, Plagg –dijo al fin–. Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Ocultó al kwami en el interior de su camisa y se apresuró a salir al pasillo. Allí se tropezó con Nathalie.

–¡Adrián! –exclamó ella, visiblemente aliviada–. ¿Dónde estabas?

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó él a su vez, fingiendo preocupación–. ¿Por qué habéis activado las defensas? ¿Hay algún akuma?

Nathalie negó con la cabeza.

–Tu padre piensa que alguien va a entrar a robar en la mansión.

Adrián trató de mostrarse adecuadamente sorprendido.

–¿Quién? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

–No me lo ha explicado, pero...

–¿Ha llamado a la policía?

–Creo que no, pero ya lo conoces; le gusta hacer las cosas a su manera. –Nathalie miró a su alrededor–. ¿No está tu amiga contigo?

–¿Te... refieres a Marinette? –inquirió él con precaución.

Nathalie asintió.

–Llevo un buen rato buscándote por toda la casa para avisarte de que ha venido a verte, pero ahora no la encuentro a ella. Pensaba que estaba contigo.

–Oh, sí, está... ha entrado un momento al baño –improvisó él con una sonrisa forzada–. Pero ¿cómo va a volver a su casa con todas las salidas selladas?

–Ya lo solucionaremos. De momento, quedaos en tu habitación hasta que estemos seguros de no hay peligro. –Suspiró–. Ojalá estuviera aquí tu guardaespaldas.

–Estaremos bien –le aseguró Adrián–. Solo espero que Marinette no se asuste demasiado. La pobre lo pasó muy mal ayer cuando la secuestraron.

–Dile que estará segura en la mansión. –Dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero en el último momento pareció recordar algo–. ¿Le has devuelto ya su bolso?

–¿Su... bolso?

–El que se dejó en el coche cuando la llevaste al baile. –Nathalie frunció el ceño, desconcertada–. Me ha dicho que ha venido por eso. ¿Era solo una excusa para verte?

–¡Ah, el bolso! Sí, claro, perdona, me he despistado. Sí, naturalmente, ya se lo he dado. Marinette no necesita excusas para venir a verme, Nathalie. No es una fan loca, sino una amiga del colegio, ya te lo he dicho.

–Sí, disculpa. –Nathalie suspiró de nuevo–. Estoy un poco nerviosa.

–¿Dónde está mi padre? ¿En su estudio?

–No, está revisando la casa para asegurarse de que no hay peligro. La última vez que lo vi se dirigía a su habitación. Le diré que quieres verlo.

–No, no, es igual. Nos quedaremos en mi cuarto y no molestaremos.

Nathalie asintió y se alejó taconeando pasillo abajo.

Adrián volvió a entrar en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero no se fue muy lejos. Aguardó un momento para asegurarse de que Nathalie se había ido y volvió a salir, caminando en silencio, como un ladrón, en busca de Marinette.

* * *

En el estudio de Gabriel Agreste, Marinette estaba intentando no ponerse demasiado nerviosa. Probaba un código tras otro, tratando de abrir la caja fuerte, consciente de que solo un increíble golpe de suerte la ayudaría a acertar con el número correcto por pura casualidad.

Pero la puerta permanecía obstinadamente cerrada.

Marinette gimió para sus adentros. Sabía que lo más sensato era salir del estudio y fingir que se había perdido buscando a Adrián, porque tarde o temprano llegaría alguien y la sorprendería tratando de abrir la caja fuerte de Gabriel Agreste. Pero no se veía capaz de alejarse de sus pendientes... ni de Tikki.

–Marinette –dijo entonces una voz a su espalda, sobresaltándola.

Ella se volvió con el corazón desbocado. Adrián Agreste había entrado en la habitación, cerrado la puerta tras de sí y caminado hasta situarse a pocos metros de Marinette sin que ella se hubiese percatado de su presencia. Desde luego, a veces aquel chico parecía un ninja.

–Oh, A-drián –pudo farfullar–. Esto n-no es lo que parece. Estaba esperándote en la entrada, pero tu asistente no volvía y yo te-tenía que ir al baño, así que me he puesto a buscarlo y... ejem, me he perdido porque es una casa muy grande y...

Adrián pensó en tomarle el pelo preguntándole si acaso esperaba encontrar un cuarto de baño detrás de un cuadro, pero reprimió la tentación porque no tenían tiempo para bromas.

–¿Están ahí los pendientes? –preguntó, avanzando hasta ella para examinar la caja fuerte.

Marinette parpadeó.

–¿C-cómo dices?

–Los pendientes de Ladybug. ¿Mi padre los ha escondido ahí dentro?

Marinette seguía mirándolo, desconcertada. Adrián le devolvió la mirada y, por alguna razón totalmente irracional, ella supo que podía confiar en él, aunque aún no comprendiera el papel que jugaba en aquel asunto.

–Sí, lo he visto guardarlos en la caja fuerte... pero no puedo abrirla, no conozco la combinación. –Lo miró, esperanzada–. ¿Tú sí?

Adrián negó con la cabeza.

–Ni siquiera sabía que mi padre escondía una caja fuerte detrás de este cuadro. Pero claro, por lo que parece hay muchas cosas que no sabía acerca de él.

Marinette no supo qué responder. Había amargura en la voz de su amigo, pero la chica seguía sin saber hasta qué punto estaba al tanto de lo que Cat Noir y ella habían descubierto.

–Conozco una manera de abrirla, sin embargo –estaba diciendo él. Se volvió para mirarla con expresión implorante–. Por favor, no me odies.

–¿Cómo...? –se sorprendió ella–. Pero si yo no...

–Al fin os encuentro –dijo entonces una voz a sus espaldas.

El corazón de Marinette se detuvo un instante. Adrián dio un respingo y se volvió con expresión culpable.

–¡Padre! –exclamó–. Esto no es lo que parece.

Empujó el cuadro con el pie para devolverlo a su lugar, pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que rebotó contra la pared y se quedó abierto. Adrián se las arregló para componer una sonrisa de disculpa, pero Gabriel Agreste no movió un músculo. Se limitó a levantar una ceja y preguntar:

–¿De veras?

–M-marinette estaba buscando el baño y se ha perdido, y yo..., bueno, jeje, la he encontrado a ella. Pero ya volvemos a mi habitación, ¿de acuerdo? No te molestamos más.

Tomó la mano de Marinette, dispuesto a llevársela a rastras de allí a pesar de su miedo y su desconcierto. Pero su padre cerró la puerta tras él, oprimió un botón de su mando a distancia y más pantallas de seguridad sellaron de golpe todas las salidas, dejando a los dos adolescentes atrapados en el interior de la habitación... con Gabriel Agreste.

–¡Padre! –exclamó Adrián, alarmado–. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Aléjate de esa muchacha, Adrián. Si hay algo aquí que no es lo que parece... es ella.

–¡Mire quién fue a hablar! –se indignó Marinette.

–¿Niegas entonces que has venido hoy hasta aquí para tratar de robarme? –planteó Agreste con tono helado.

–¡Padre! –protestó Adrián–. Marinette es amiga mía y ha venido a visitarme.

–Eso es lo que ella dice. Pero te ha estado utilizando, hijo. No está interesada en ti, por mucho que finja lo contrario. Le gusta otro chico, ¿no es cierto, señorita Dupain-Cheng? Un muchacho esquivo e irritantemente insolente. Y con cierta tendencia a saltar por los tejados.

Marinette se había puesto pálida. No sabía si Gabriel Agreste había adivinado ya su identidad secreta; pero sí estaba claro que la relacionaba directamente con Cat Noir y la consideraba su cómplice.

Era lógico, después de todo. Lepidóptero había akumatizado a Coralie Leblanc. Y ella era una de las pocas personas que sabían que había algo entre Cat Noir y Marinette. Se maldijo a sí misma por no haber caído antes en ello.

Pero Agreste también había pronunciado otras palabras que habían sacudido su conciencia y se le habían clavado en el corazón.

«Te ha estado utilizando, hijo. No está interesada en ti, por mucho que finja lo contrario.»

Era verdad en cierto modo: había utilizado su amistad con Adrián para entrar en la mansión y acercarse a su padre. ¿Se sentiría él engañado al descubrirlo? ¿La odiaría por ello?

Marinette estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos hacia Cat Noir; sin embargo, Adrián significaba mucho para ella y no quería hacerle daño. Se volvió hacia él, temiendo encontrar en su expresión la evidencia de que se sentía traicionado.

Pero él solo se mostraba indignado; de hecho, su mano seguía sosteniendo la de Marinette, y en aquel momento la oprimió con fuerza, transmitiéndole su apoyo.

–Padre, solo somos amigos. No es asunto mío si sale con otro. Puede venir a visitarme siempre que quiera. Porque para eso están los amigos.

La mente de Adrián trataba frenéticamente de encontrar una salida a aquel atolladero. Sintió que Plagg se removía en su bolsillo interior, atento a sus instrucciones. Pero él no quería transformarse y revelar su secreto todavía. Si había alguna posibilidad de que su padre no sospechara aún quién era en realidad... debía aprovecharla.

Pero necesitaba que Plagg lo ayudara de otra forma.

–Y no comprendo por qué la acusas de robar –prosiguió–. Simplemente se ha perdido y ha entrado aquí, y este cuadro estaba abierto y le ha llamado la atención... y a mí también, la verdad. No sabía que escondieras una caja fuerte detrás.

–Tampoco necesitabas saberlo, Adrián. No está ahí para satisfacer la curiosidad de tus... amigas –pronunció la palabra con disgusto y cierto desprecio.

–De todas formas, es una caja fuerte y está cerrada –prosiguió Adrián–. ¿De verdad piensas que Marinette habría podido abrirla? Cómo, ¿atravesando la puerta como si estuviese hecha de humo?

Plagg volvió a removerse en el interior de su bolsillo. Adrián lo sintió escurrirse en silencio por debajo de su camisa y comprendió que había captado la indirecta.

«Vamos, vamos, Plagg», rogó para sus adentros. «Recupera esos pendientes».

Debía evitar a toda costa que su padre descubriera la jugada, por lo que, sin soltar la mano de Marinette, se movió ligeramente para ocultar la caja fuerte con su propio cuerpo.

Gabriel Agreste se rió con suavidad.

–Siempre has sido un romántico y un sentimental, hijo. Por eso esta muchacha ha podido engañarte con tanta facilidad. Mírala; ni siquiera ella es capaz de negarlo. ¿No es cierto?

Adrián se volvió para mirar a Marinette y descubrió la culpabilidad en su expresión. Comprendió de pronto que las palabras que su padre la estaban afectando más a ella que a él mismo... porque realmente sentía que había engañado a Adrián y lo había utilizado para llegar hasta allí.

«No, no, no, Marinette», quiso decirle. «Eres Ladybug y él es Lepidóptero. No puedes dejarte engañar».

Pero ella bajó la cabeza, incapaz de seguir sosteniendo su mirada. Adrián sabía que había sentido remordimientos por ocultar su identidad ante Cat Noir durante tanto tiempo. Pero una parte de ella sentía que era lo correcto, porque ambos eran superhéroes y aquellos secretos eran necesarios por una simple cuestión de seguridad.

Cat Noir estaba ya involucrado en aquella guerra. Pero Marinette..., Ladybug..., siempre se había esforzado mucho por mantener a Adrián al margen de ella.

Al margen de los secretos y mentiras de su propia vida.

A salvo de todo peligro.

«Si tú supieras», pensó él. Y ese era el problema, comprendió de pronto. Que no lo sabía.

Pero aquel no era el mejor momento para contárselo. Probablemente, de hecho, no existía un momento peor.

Porque debía mantener el secreto un poco más para que su padre no sospechara de él. Para no perder la ventaja que habían conseguido.

«Lo siento, Marinette», le dijo en silencio.

Porque iba a tener que actuar una vez más.

Le soltó la mano de pronto, como si quemara, y retrocedió unos pasos.

–¿Es verdad eso? –preguntó–. ¿No has venido aquí para verme a mí... sino para hurgar en la caja fuerte de mi padre?

Ella lo miró, muy perdida. Si se detenía a pensar en ello recordaría que apenas unos minutos antes el propio Adrián se había ofrecido precisamente a ayudarla a abrir la caja fuerte y recuperar los pendientes de Ladybug. El chico deseó que se diera cuenta de ello, entendiera su plan y le siguiera el juego... pero en los ojos de Marinette no había más que dolor, incomprensión y culpabilidad.

–Yo... yo... –balbuceó–. Había una buena razón, Adrián...

–¿Lo ves? –intervino Agreste–. Te ha estado mintiendo desde el principio.

«Se lo cree», pensó Adrián al detectar la angustia en la expresión de Marinette. «La está llevando a su terreno».

Sabía que la magia de Lepidóptero consistía en otorgar superpoderes a otras personas. Pero se requería una gran habilidad para llevar a cabo lo que su padre estaba haciendo en aquel momento: hallar las flaquezas, dudas y temores que anidaban en el corazón de sus víctimas y hacerlas sucumbir a ellos para que accedieran a cumplir la voluntad de Lepidóptero. Sin duda Gabriel Agreste era un maestro de la manipulación psicológica, pensó Adrián con amargura; después de todo, se las había arreglado durante años para que su hijo hiciera todo lo que él quería sin ser apenas consciente de ello, hasta el punto de hacerlo sentir culpable ante la simple idea de decepcionarlo.

El parlamento de Agreste había estado destinado a persuadir a su hijo en primer lugar; pero era Marinette quien había sido engañada por aquellas palabras envenenadas.

Adrián detestaba tener que seguirle el juego a su padre. Pero no veía otra salida. Tenía que hacerle creer que lo había convencido.

–Marinette –murmuró, fingiéndose dolido y decepcionado–. Yo confiaba en ti. ¿Cómo has podido?

Retrocedió un poco más, alejándose de ella para aproximarse a Gabriel Agreste, que sonreía.

–A-adrián, yo... –balbuceó ella–. No es lo que parece. Tu padre...

–¿Tienes algo que decir sobre mi padre? –cortó él, desafiándola a que hablara.

El corazón de Marinette sangraba. No se sentía capaz de revelarle a Adrián la verdad sobre su padre, al igual que, tiempo atrás, tampoco había podido confesarle que el pañuelo azul que tanto le gustaba no se lo había regalado él en realidad.

De modo que tragó saliva, apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada.

–Es lo que pensaba –murmuró Adrián, odiándose a sí mismo por cada sílaba que pronunciaba–. Me has decepcionado mucho, Marinette. No sé qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza al venir hoy aquí, pero ya no sé si quiero saberlo.

Le dio la espalda, incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada, y caminó hasta situarse junto a su padre, que lo recibió con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se esforzó por centrarse en la corbata a rayas que adornaba su pecho. Si Nooroo tenía razón, tras ella ocultaba el prodigio de Lepidóptero. Tenía que hacer lo posible para no despertar sus sospechas, porque probablemente no se le presentaría una oportunidad mejor.

Y debía distraer a su padre para que dejase de prestar atención a Marinette.

–¿Has activado las defensas por Marinette? –le preguntó entonces–. ¿No bastaba con llamar a la policía?

Agreste se volvió para mirarlo.

–Me gusta ocuparme de mis propios asuntos, Adrián. Además..., es muy posible que la señorita Dupain-Cheng no actúe sola.

«Vamos, Plagg, vamos», pensó Adrián.

Marinette, por su parte, se había quedado paralizada y sin saber qué hacer. Todo su plan parecía haberse venido abajo. No solo no había recuperado los pendientes, sino que además había alertado a Gabriel Agreste de su presencia y había perdido la confianza de Adrián. ¿Y dónde andaría Cat Noir? Marinette no quería pensar en ello, pero temía que, si su novio no había dado señales de vida todavía... tal vez se debiera a que Lepidóptero había logrado capturarlo de alguna manera. Y eso significaba que ya tenía los dos prodigios en su poder.

Y que habían perdido.

–Ladybug –dijo entonces una voz tras ella.

Marinette dio un respingo. Dirigió una mirada a Adrián y su padre, que seguían hablando sobre lo que debían hacer a continuación, y contuvo el aliento.

–Ladybug, soy Plagg –volvió a susurrar la voz tras ella, y su corazón latió más deprisa–. Prepárate. Voy a abrir la caja fuerte.

Marinette inspiró hondo. Sabía que Plagg era el kwami de Cat Noir. El hecho de que estuviese allí significaba que su novio andaba cerca... bajo su verdadera identidad. ¿Estaría oculto en algún lugar de la mansión, prisionero de Lepidóptero?

Se esforzó por no pensar en ello. Echó un breve vistazo a Adrián y a su padre, y cruzó una mirada con su amigo. Él pareció notar algo en su expresión, porque entornó los ojos un momento... y segundos después se arrojaba a los brazos de Gabriel Agreste.

–Lo siento mucho, padre –balbuceó–. Siento haber dudado de ti, siento haberte decepcionado...

Marinette se quedó de piedra. Era un gesto inesperado viniendo de Adrián. Su padre, al parecer poco acostumbrado a aquellas muestras de afecto, no supo cómo reaccionar.

Y entonces Marinette oyó el «clic» de la caja fuerte tras ella.

Y aprovechó la oportunidad. Se volvió como un rayo, sin prestar atención a la figura de color negro que flotaba en el interior de la caja, y se abalanzó sobre sus pendientes.

–¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente! –oyó que gritaba Agreste tras ella.

Marinette se apresuró a ponerse los pendientes, pero las manos le temblaban. Dio un respingo al ver que el hombre corría hacia ella..., pero Adrián se arrojó sobre él para detenerlo y alargó la mano para tirar de su corbata.

Marinette no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no se detuvo. Logró por fin ponerse los pendientes y sonrió cuando Tikki se materializó ante ella.

–¡Tú! –bramó Agreste, tratando de sacarse de encima a su hijo–. ¡Devuélveme mi prodigio!

Marinette detectó la corbata en manos de Adrián... y el broche prendido en el pecho de su padre.

–¡Transfórmate, vamos! –le gritó Adrián.

Volvió a arrojarse sobre su padre, luchando por arrebatarle el broche; pero este era más grande y fuerte que él, y lo apartó con brusquedad.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –siseó con helada cólera, arrojándolo contra la pared.

Marinette iba a pronunciar las palabras mágicas, pero su corazón se detuvo un instante cuando vio a Adrián chocar contra la pared y resbalar hasta el suelo, a merced de Gabriel Agreste.

Y las palabras brotaron directamente de su corazón.

–¡Cat Noir, no!

Se cubrió la boca, incapaz de comprender por qué había dicho eso. Pero Agreste la había oído a la perfección y se volvió hacia su hijo con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Cat Noir? –repitió con los ojos entornados.

Adrián, desde el suelo, esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

–Bueno, supongo que ya no hay gato encerrado.

Marinette apenas podía respirar. No podía dejar de mirar a Adrián tendido en el suelo, a los pies de su padre, con aquella sonrisa pícara tan propia de Cat Noir, _su_ Cat Noir, que le hacía daño en el corazón.

–Tienes que ayudarlo –susurró Tikki–. Di las palabras.

Marinette no terminaba de comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero nunca antes había dejado a su gato en la estacada..., y nunca lo haría.

–Tikki, puntos fuera –murmuró.

Gabriel Agreste se volvió hacia ella cuando la envolvió el resplandor de luz rosada. Se mostró un tanto sorprendido al ver ante él a Ladybug, pero enseguida le dedicó una sonrisa desagradable.

–Bien, bien, quién iba a decirlo. Cometí un error, Ladybug. Pensé que la señorita Dupain-Cheng no era más que una niña ingenua seducida por Cat Noir.

–¡Eh! –protestó Adrián, incorporándose.

Pero el hombre alzó la mano sin mirarlo, exigiendo silencio, y el chico enmudeció al instante, porque, a pesar de todo, su padre todavía tenía un enorme poder sobre él.

Ladybug no respondió. Hacía girar su yoyó en el aire, dispuesta a atacar, con la mirada fija en el broche que adornaba el pecho de su adversario.

–Pero me equivocaba –prosiguió Agreste–. Detrás de esa carita dulce e inocente se ocultaba una auténtica víbora que engañó y sedujo a mi propio hijo... y lo volvió contra mí.

–¡Padre! –empezó Adrián–. Eso no...

Agreste no lo dejó terminar: movió un brazo, rápido, y lo agarró por la muñeca para arrastrarlo ante sí. Ladybug inspiró hondo, alarmada, al verlo utilizar a Adrián como escudo humano.

–Déjalo en paz –le advirtió–. No le hagas daño.

–¿Me crees capaz de hacer daño a mi propio hijo? –replicó él con irritación.

Ladybug avanzó un paso, pero no se atrevió a moverse más. Aunque Gabriel Agreste siempre había sido un padre severo y sobreprotector, en el fondo se preocupaba por Adrián.

¿O no?

Ladybug, indecisa, permaneció inmóvil mientras Agreste alzaba la mano de su hijo para examinar la joya que adornaba su dedo anular.

–¿Sabes por qué razón necesito los prodigios de Ladybug y Cat Noir, Adrián? –le preguntó con suavidad.

El chico temblaba, pero repitió sin dudar las palabras de Nooroo:

–Para obtener el poder absoluto.

–Para traer a tu madre de vuelta –corrigió Agreste, y Adrián jadeó, sorprendido–. ¿Qué esperabas de mí? ¿Realmente creías que tu padre es un malvado villano? ¿Tu propio padre, Adrián?

El muchacho vaciló.

–Si me entregas tu prodigio y me ayudas a recuperar el de Ladybug... traeremos a tu madre de vuelta. ¿No la echas de menos, Adrián? Sé que sí. Sé lo mucho que has sufrido desde que ella se fue. Pero eso puede acabar aquí y ahora, hijo. Podemos arreglarlo.

Adrián miró a Ladybug un momento, como implorando su perdón. Entonces dejó caer la cabeza en señal de rendición y relajó el brazo que su padre sostenía.

–Adelante, cógelo –murmuró–. Es tuyo.


	37. Paternidad

Ladybug no sabía qué hacer. Todavía estaba procesando el hecho de que, si no había entendido mal, Adrián era Cat Noir. O tal vez no lo era, y simplemente estaba intentando engañar a su padre. O quizá Gabriel Agreste se había equivocado y el anillo que estaba tratando de quitarle a Adrián era solo una joya corriente.

En todo caso, si al final resultaba que Adrián era Cat Noir... estaban perdidos. París estaba perdido. Porque Ladybug era consciente de que no podía esperar que Adrián se enfrentara a su propio padre. No tenía derecho a exigirle su lealtad ni podía pedirle que eligiera entre los dos.

Y ella no se sentía capaz de luchar sin él.

Clavó la vista en Adrián; había inclinado la cabeza y su pelo, revuelto tras la pelea, le tapaba parcialmente el rostro. Entonces él, como si hubiese sentido su mirada, abrió los ojos y le dedicó un rápido guiño, un gesto de complicidad tan propio de Cat Noir que el corazón de Ladybug se detuvo un breve instante.

Pero, a pesar de su confusión, la heroína sabía muy bien qué significaba aquello.

Se preparó para intervenir, confiando en su compañero una vez más.

Gabriel Agreste tiró del anillo de Adrián para sacárselo del dedo. Pero entonces él cerró el puño y, con un súbito movimiento, lo estampó en la mandíbula de su padre, que se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido y dolorido.

–Esto por haber insultado a mi novia –masculló el chico, irritado, volviendo a ajustarse el anillo–. Y aún te debo otra por haber mandado a esa loca a secuestrarla.

Pero Agreste se alzó de nuevo ante él y le disparó una mirada irritada que lo hizo vacilar.

–¿Te has vuelto loco? –siseó, furioso–. ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a tu padre?

Ladybug vio cómo Adrián se encogía literalmente ante la ira de Gabriel Agreste y fue consciente de pronto del enorme poder que aquel hombre tenía sobre su hijo... y de todo el valor que el chico había tenido que reunir para enfrentarse a él.

Se le encogió el corazón. Siempre había querido creer que el señor Agreste se preocupaba realmente por Adrián; que lo controlaba y sobreprotegía tanto porque no sabía expresar sus sentimientos de otro modo. Pero en aquel momento pensó, y no por primera vez, que un chico tan maravilloso como Adrián no merecía un padre como él. Incluso aunque no se hubiese tratado del supervillano más temido de París.

Y Cat Noir, por descontado, tampoco lo merecía. Si aquel hombre era realmente su padre...

Eso no era amor, concluyó. No podía serlo de verdad.

Agreste avanzó un paso hacia Adrián, pero Ladybug no permitió que se le acercara más. No podía consentirlo. De modo que lanzó el yoyó contra él y enrolló la cuerda en torno a su cuerpo para inmovilizarlo. Tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas, alejándolo de Adrián, y lo hizo caer al suelo de rodillas.

–Deja en paz a mi gato –le advirtió; sus ojos lanzaban chispas de indignación.

Agreste trató de liberarse, irritado, pero ella tiró con más fuerza y lo mantuvo quieto.

Adrián inspiró hondo; al ver a Ladybug enfrentándose a su padre pareció recuperar parte del valor que había perdido y se irguió un poco. No parecía dispuesto a volver a golpearlo, sin embargo. De hecho, al verlo allí, atado y de rodillas, vaciló un instante, inseguro.

Gabriel Agreste lo notó.

–Cometes un grave error, hijo –dijo con suavidad–. Puedo traer a tu madre de vuelta. Podemos volver a ser una familia. Aún estás a tiempo.

Adrián negó con la cabeza.

–¿Eres consciente de todo el daño que has causado, padre? –murmuró, con la voz quebrada por la emoción–. ¿De lo que habría sucedido si Ladybug y yo no hubiésemos detenido a los akumas todas las veces? ¿De las consecuencias que habrían tenido esos ataques si Ladybug no fuese capaz de arreglarlo todo después?

Agreste sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Cómo iba a imaginar que eras tú quien se interponía en mi camino? ¿Crees que habría permitido que los akumas atacaran a mi propio hijo? No me he esforzado tanto en mantenerte a salvo todos estos años para que tú te pusieras en peligro una y otra vez... disfrazado de gato –concluyó con disgusto.

Adrián alzó una ceja, preguntándose de qué se disfrazaría un hombre que se hacía llamar Lepidóptero. Pero allí estaba de nuevo la sutil manipulación de su padre: dándole la vuelta a su argumentación para que pareciese que era el chico quien debía pedir disculpas.

–No habría tenido que disfrazarme de gato si tú no hubieses amenazado la ciudad en primer lugar –le recordó–. Pero, dime, padre..., si hubieses sabido que yo era Cat Noir, ¿habrías dejado de akumatizar a inocentes? ¿Habrías detenido tus acciones como Lepidóptero?

–Habría tratado de detenerte a ti. Para mantenerte a salvo, como siempre he hecho.

–Si no hubiese sido yo, habrían elegido a otro. Y tú no te habrías rendido, ¿verdad? Dices que te preocupas por tu hijo, pero no te importan nada los hijos de los demás.

Agreste se rió suavemente.

–Los hijos de los demás son responsabilidad de sus padres, no mía. Yo debo velar por el bienestar de mi familia. A cualquier precio.

Adrián lo miró un instante, pensativo. Finalmente suspiró con pesar.

–Ya veo. ¿Sabes?, creo que empiezo a entender por qué se marchó mamá.

Cruzó una mirada con Ladybug, que mantenía atado a Gabriel Agreste, sin atreverse a intervenir. Ambos sabían que se trataba de Lepidóptero y había que detenerlo..., pero no dejaba de ser también el padre de Adrián. Ladybug sentía que le debía al menos una explicación. Que aquel último duelo debía ser algo entre ellos dos.

–Estás a tiempo de arrepentirte –dijo entonces Adrián–. Reconoce que te equivocaste. Entréganos tu prodigio de forma voluntaria.

Su voz trataba de ser firme, pero sonaba implorante. Adrián deseaba creer que su padre sería capaz de renunciar a sus locos propósitos para no tener que enfrentarse a él.

Agreste resopló con impaciencia y se puso en pie para volver a mirarlo desde arriba.

–Eres un sentimental, hijo –le reprochó–. Y eso te vuelve débil. He intentado enseñarte a conseguir lo que deseas sin doblegarte ante nadie..., pero veo que no lo he conseguido. Es una lástima.

Ladybug entornó los ojos, alerta. Intuía que no se conformaría con simples palabras y que, si no conseguía convencer a Adrián de buenas maneras, lo intentaría por la fuerza.

El chico había bajado la cabeza, hundido ante la evidencia de que su padre no lamentaba nada de lo que había hecho.

Y entonces Gabriel Agreste trató de aprovechar aquella distracción.

–Nooroo, ¡alas...! –empezó; pero no fue capaz de concluir la frase que lo transformaría en Lepidóptero.

Ladybug tiró de la cuerda del yoyó para detenerlo, aunque sabía que de esa manera no lograría evitar que hablase; pero Adrián reaccionó mucho más rápido de lo que nadie había calculado: saltó súbitamente sobre su padre, lo agarró por la nuca y le cubrió la boca con la mano derecha. Mientras Agreste se debatía, Adrián ignoró la pequeña figura violeta que había emergido del interior de su chaqueta y pronunció su propia fórmula mágica antes de que él lo hiciera:

–Plagg, garras fuera.

Ladybug asistió a la transformación de Adrián Agreste con un nudo en la garganta.

«Es él de verdad», pensó, aturdida. «Cat Noir. Mi Cat Noir». Su cerebro había registrado aquella información hacía rato, pero no había terminado de asimilarla.

Gabriel Agreste vio cómo la mano de su hijo se volvía negra y sus dedos desarrollaban cinco uñas afiladas y muy peligrosas. Contempló su rostro, cubierto ahora por la máscara del superhéroe, las orejas que brotaron en lo alto de su cabeza y aquellos desconcertantes ojos felinos que lo observaban con irritación.

–Vas a quedarte quieto –susurró Cat Noir despacio–, porque tengo una palabra más en mente y estoy convencido de que no te gustaría oírla.

«Cataclysm», pensaron Agreste y Ladybug a la vez.

Pero el hombre sacudió la cabeza con un resoplido irónico.

–¿No me crees capaz? –siseó Cat Noir–. A lo mejor no me conoces tan bien como creías..., padre.

Gabriel Agreste se estremeció y se quedó muy quieto. Y algo se apagó en los ojos de Cat Noir, aunque solo Ladybug lo notó.

«No lo conoce», pensó ella con el corazón encogido. «Ni Adrián ni Cat Noir serían capaces jamás de hacer algo así. Ni siquiera contra Lepidóptero».

El hecho de que Agreste considerase siquiera la posibilidad de que su hijo pudiese asesinarlo a sangre fría la repugnaba y la horrorizaba a partes iguales. Miró a Cat Noir, insegura; acababa de ver a Adrián Agreste transformándose en su querido compañero y todavía no lograba asimilarlo. Pero él le devolvió una mirada pícara aderezada con una larga sonrisa.

–Todo tuyo, milady. Creo que esta molesta polilla ya no volará más.

Ladybug se esforzó por centrarse. Avanzó hasta Gabriel Agreste, que la observaba con odio, pero aún sin osar moverse, y le arrancó el broche del pecho.

–Durante nuestro primer enfrentamiento le juré a Lepidóptero que le arrebataríamos su prodigio –declaró–. Y he cumplido mi promesa. Se ha terminado el juego, señor Agreste. Ya no demonizará a más ciudadanos inocentes para saciar su sed de poder. Ya no volverá a crear el caos y el terror en las calles de París. Ladybug y Cat Noir han ganado, y Lepidóptero ha sido derrotado. Para siempre.

Cat Noir cerró los ojos un momento y exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

–Se acabó –murmuró, relajándose visiblemente–. Se acabó.

Retiró la mano de la boca de su padre, que lo observaba con evidente disgusto.

–Qué vergüenza –le espetó–. No sé ni cómo te atreves a llamarte hijo mío...

Cat Noir suspiró de nuevo, pero no se molestó en replicar; alargó el pie e hizo un barrido contra las piernas de su padre, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Después se sentó sobre él con la mano derecha alzada sobre su rostro. Agreste palideció y enmudeció de golpe.

–¿Qué sucede, señor Agreste? –se burló Cat Noir–. ¿Le ha comido la lengua el gato?

Habló con tono ligero e irónico, pero para Ladybug resultaba muy obvio el rastro de dolor que anidaba en su mirada. Quiso decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras; de modo que desvió la vista para contemplar el prodigio de Lepidóptero que aún sostenía entre las manos, sin acabar de creer que lo hubiesen conseguido por fin.

–Gracias por liberarme –susurró una voz aguda cerca de ella; Ladybug descubrió entonces a Nooroo flotando a su lado.

–Ojalá hubiésemos podido hacerlo antes –respondió ella, dirigiéndole una alentadora sonrisa; se volvió de nuevo hacia Gabriel Agreste, que seguía inmovilizado y amarrado en el suelo, con Cat Noir sentado sobre él–. Y ahora, ¿qué? –se preguntó en voz alta.

–Ahora esperaremos a la policía –respondió Cat Noir–. Si Coralie ha hecho lo que le pedí, no tardarán en llegar.

Ladybug se sorprendió.

–¿Coralie? ¿Has convencido a Fangirl para que traicione a Lepidóptero?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–El propio Lepidóptero le retiró los poderes, al parecer.

Ladybug no dijo nada. Se quedó mirándolo, y Cat Noir le devolvió la mirada. Fue entonces consciente de que aún quedaban muchas cosas por explicar.

Se aclaró la garganta.

–Ladybug, yo... –empezó.

Pero en aquel momento se activó el sistema de seguridad y las pantallas metálicas se retiraron, dejando de nuevo las puertas al descubierto.

La mirada de Cat Noir se centró en el mando a distancia que su padre había dejado sobre la mesa y que nadie había tocado.

Entonces se abrió la puerta principal y entró Nathalie, muy alarmada.

–¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¡Oh, Dios mío! –exclamó al ver a su jefe tendido en el suelo, amarrado con la cuerda del yoyó de Ladybug e inmovilizado bajo el peso de Cat Noir–. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿El señor Agreste ha sido akumatizado?

–El señor Agreste era el villano Lepidóptero –respondió Cat Noir; su voz carecía de emoción, como si estuviese recitando una lección aprendida, y Ladybug comprendió que era su forma de distanciarse de la dolorosa verdad–. Hemos hallado en el desván de esta casa pruebas de que se ocultaba allí para enviar los akumas a demonizar a los ciudadanos de París.

Ladybug lo miró con sorpresa. Aquello era nuevo para ella, pero si Cat Noir estaba en lo cierto resultaba un alivio. Porque de otra manera no tendrían modo de explicar por qué razón habían atacado al señor Agreste. Si no podían probar que él era Lepidóptero, muy probablemente la policía lo soltaría sin más, y él no tardaría en tratar de vengarse de ellos de alguna manera. Aunque ya no poseyera el prodigio, no dejaba de ser un hombre poderoso y encontraría la forma de hacérselo pagar.

Nathalie lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa y contempló a su jefe sin terminar de creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Justo entonces sonaron las sirenas de la policía, y Ladybug inspiró hondo.

¿Era posible que todo hubiese acabado por fin?

* * *

Momentos después, Ladybug contemplaba desde la puerta de la mansión cómo los policías se llevaban esposado a Gabriel Agreste. Todavía se sentía como en un sueño, sin poder creer que todo aquello hubiese sucedido de verdad.

Sintió entonces que Cat Noir se colocaba en silencio a su lado.

–¿Qué va a pasar ahora? –murmuró ella, oprimiendo contra su pecho el prodigio de Lepidóptero–. ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

–Habrá que preguntarle a él –respondió Cat Noir.

Abrió las manos para mostrarle al pequeño kwami de color violeta acurrucado y profundamente dormido.

–¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Ladybug en un susurro.

–Está agotado; creo que el hecho de haber sido esclavo de Lepidóptero durante tanto tiempo lo ha dejado sin fuerzas.

–Espero que se recupere.

–Yo también. –Dudó un momento antes de añadir–. Ladybug, yo... creo que voy a marcharme. No me siento con ánimos de responder a las preguntas de la policía, la prensa...

Ella lo comprendió de inmediato.

–Claro. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré. No tienes por qué pasar por esto.

Él le dirigió una larga mirada. Parecía que quería decir algo, pero no fue capaz.

Los dos se sentían extrañamente incómodos. Cat Noir sabía que Ladybug era su querida Marinette, pero le costaba trabajo hacerse a la idea al verla de nuevo con la máscara. Por otro lado, Ladybug deseaba abrazar a Cat Noir con todas sus fuerzas. Pero era también Adrián Agreste, y una súbita timidez la invadió por dentro.

–Gracias –logró decir él entonces.

Echó un vistazo al jefe de policía, que estaba interrogando a una muy afectada Nathalie, y retrocedió unos pasos cuando él le devolvió la mirada.

–Yo... lo siento, he de irme ya. Necesito estar solo.

Ella asintió y, ante la sorpresa de Cat Noir, le entregó el prodigio de Lepidóptero.

–Toma, llévatelo. Supongo que, cuando Nooroo despierte, te dirá qué debes hacer con él.

–Pero... pero... ¿por qué me lo das a mí? –acertó a decir él, abrumado–. Después de todo, soy el hijo de...

–Porque confío en ti –cortó ella, mirándolo a los ojos–. Siempre.

Cat Noir no supo qué decir. Tragó saliva, emocionado, y murmuró:

–Gracias, milady. Por todo.

–Gracias a ti, Cat Noir. Yo... si me necesitas..., si quieres hablar, yo... –empezó; pero se trabó y no fue capaz de continuar.

–¿Puedo ir a verte esta noche? –planteó él entonces.

Ladybug se mostró desconcertada. Cat Noir llevaba varias semanas visitándola todas las noches sin pedir permiso, porque a aquellas alturas ya no lo necesitaba. Pero él la estaba observando expectante, y ella comprendió entonces qué había cambiado: Marinette estaba saliendo con Cat Noir. Pero ahora sabía que se trataba de Adrián, y él necesitaba asegurarse de que aquella circunstancia no había cambiado la relación entre los dos.

Y fue entonces cuando Ladybug cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba varias semanas durmiendo junto a Adrián Agreste, y se puso roja como una cereza.

–Yo... yo... –balbuceó, sin saber qué más decir.

Se reprendió a sí misma por seguir perdiendo la compostura ante él. Pero no lo podía evitar.

Él detectó inmediatamente que se sentía incómoda, y un destello de desilusión asomó a sus ojos verdes.

–No pasa nada, no te preocupes –dijo sin embargo–. Lo entiendo. Te... te llamaré mañana y...

–No –cortó ella, tomándolo del brazo; tragó saliva–. Claro que puedes venir, gatito –dijo con suavidad–. Te estaré esperando.

Él sonrió y le devolvió una mirada repleta de cariño.

–¿Estás segura?

–Por supuesto. Y si... si necesitas contactar conmigo a lo largo del día por cualquier motivo... ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Cat Noir sonrió de nuevo.

–Sí, ahora lo sé.

Se quedaron un momento callados, sin saber qué decirse y sin poder dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Ladybug quería abrazar a Cat Noir y besarlo allí mismo; pero, por alguna razón absurda, no sabía si tenía permiso para besar a Adrián Agreste. De hecho, una pequeña parte de su mente se sentía culpable por pensar en besar a Adrián porque estaba saliendo con Cat Noir. A pesar de que supiera ya que ambos eran la misma persona.

Por su parte, y hasta aquel mismo momento, Cat Noir había creído que se había tomado bastante bien la noticia de que Marinette era Ladybug.

Pero eso era porque se lo había dicho la propia Marinette. No obstante, ahora tenía enfrente a Ladybug y, a pesar de que ya conocía su verdadera identidad, aún le costaba verla como «su novia», por mucho que hubiese flirteado con ella en el pasado.

«Esto es muy raro», pensó. Ladybug había resultado ser su novia y Lepidóptero había resultado ser su padre. Sacudió la cabeza, confuso, creyendo por un momento que todo lo que había vivido en las últimas horas no había sucedido en realidad; que en cualquier momento despertaría y descubriría que todo había sido un sueño, que Marinette y Ladybug seguían siendo dos personas diferentes y Lepidóptero era un villano desconocido que no tenía nada que ver con Gabriel Agreste.

–Cat Noir, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó entonces Ladybug, un poco preocupada.

Él se perdió un momento en la mirada de sus ojos azules.

–Sí, yo..., solo necesito pensar –acertó a responder por fin.

Apartó la vista y se dio cuenta entonces de que el jefe de policía se acercaba a ellos.

–Ya hablaremos –murmuró.

–Ladybug –saludó el policía muy serio–. Hemos detenido a Gabriel Agreste en base a vuestras acusaciones, pero espero que tengáis manera de demostrarlas.

La heroína asintió. Aunque ella no había estado en la guarida de Lepidóptero, Cat Noir le había dicho cómo llegar hasta ella.

–Acompáñeme y se lo mostraré –lo invitó.

Se volvió hacia su compañero, pero él ya se había marchado.

* * *

 **NOTA: ¡Ya nos acercamos al final! Calculo que faltan uno o dos capítulos más, depende de lo que tarde en escribir todo lo que estos dos tienen que decirse aún. Soy consciente de que no ha sido una gran batalla final ni ha habido una escena de acción especialmente brillante, pero he preferido que llegaran hasta Lepidóptero a través de su identidad civil porque me parecía una estrategia más inteligente que enfrentarse a él con todos sus poderes (aparte de que no sabemos cómo lucha Lepidóptero porque hasta ahora se ha limitado a enviar a "minions" a hacer el trabajo sucio en su lugar). Por otra parte, si Lepidóptero es Gabriel Agreste, tengo la sensación de que el impacto emocional sobre Cat Noir/Adrián prevalecería sobre la pelea en sí.**

 **No sé. Son muchas incógnitas todavía. Esperamos que las resuelvan en la temporada 2 pero, mientras tanto, solo podemos teorizar :P.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	38. Dualidad

Fue un día muy largo para Ladybug. Por la mañana habló con la policía y la prensa, relató varias veces lo que había sucedido, omitiendo la información referente a sus identidades secretas, y disculpó a Cat Noir, explicando que estaba en una misión importante y no podía atenderlos.

En cuanto pudo, no obstante, se apartó de los focos, buscó un lugar discreto y volvió a transformarse en Marinette. Besó a Tikki con cariño, feliz por haberla recuperado.

–Lo habéis hecho muy bien, Marinette –le dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa–. Ha sido un plan muy inteligente.

–¿Tú crees? Podría haber salido fatal, Tikki. Podríamos haberte perdido para siempre, y por otro lado... ¿quién iba a suponer que Lepidóptero era el señor Agreste? –suspiró–. No imagino cómo debe de sentirse Adrián ahora mismo.

Tikki permaneció callada, y Marinette le dirigió una mirada de sospecha.

–¿Tú sabías que Adrián era Cat Noir? –planteó.

–Bueno..., acabé descubriéndolo, claro. Porque sentía a Plagg cerca de él.

Marinette no sabía si reírse o enfadarse.

–¿Y no se te ocurrió...? –empezó, pero no pudo continuar, porque justo en aquel momento empezaron a entrar en su móvil todos los mensajes y llamadas perdidas que no había podido atender hasta el momento.

Lo sacó del bolsillo para examinar la pantalla con creciente alarma.

–Oh, no, mis padres están preocupadísimos... ¡y Alya no ha parado de llamar en toda la mañana!

Había estado tan ocupada que había olvidado por completo que debía contactar con ellos, porque aquella mañana se había marchado de casa sin que nadie la viera para ir junto a Cat Noir a la caza de Lepidóptero.

En cuanto Tikki se refugió en su bolso, Marinette echó a correr en dirección a la panadería.

Su madre, que estaba atendiendo tras el mostrador, lanzó una exclamación al verla:

–¡Por fin, Marinette! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Has visto las noticias?

Ella inspiró hondo, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

–Sí, dicen que han capturado a Lepidóptero...

–¡Nada menos que Gabriel Agreste! –exclamó una clienta–. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

–Tiene que ser un error –intervino otra señora–. Un hombre como Gabriel Agreste, que tiene todo lo que quiere, no tiene ninguna necesidad de convertirse en un villano...

–Pero Ladybug y Cat Noir se enfrentaron a él... –les recordó un tercer cliente.

–¿Y si se equivocaron de persona? Después de todo, son muy jóvenes, ¿no? Y hasta los superhéroes pueden cometer errores.

Marinette no sabía qué decir. Su madre dejó un momento a los clientes, que seguían debatiendo, y se acercó a ella para preguntarle en voz baja:

–¿Has hablado ya con Adrián?

Marinette se sobresaltó.

–¿Cómo dices? Yo... no, no lo he visto en todo el día –mintió.

Sabine suspiró.

–La policía ha estado aquí preguntando por vosotros, Marinette.

–¿Por qué? –se alarmó ella.

–Están buscando a Adrián. La asistente del señor Agreste dice que lo vio en casa poco antes de que llegaran Ladybug y Cat Noir... y que estaba contigo.

Marinette no respondió.

–¿Sabes dónde está? –insistió su madre.

Ella inspiró hondo.

–Fui a su casa esta mañana, sí. Pero estuvimos en su habitación y no nos enteramos de lo que pasaba. Cuando bajamos, Ladybug y Cat Noir habían capturado al señor Agreste y había policías por todas partes, y luego... perdí de vista a Adrián. Supongo que se asustó y se fue, no lo sé.

Sabine movió la cabeza, preocupada.

–Pero ¿por qué huyó?

–Bueno, acababa de enterarse de que su padre es un supervillano, y por otro lado... él no es un chico cualquiera, mamá. Es famoso. ¿Te imaginas cómo lo acosará la prensa a partir de ahora?

Nada más decirlo fue consciente de que eso era lo que iba a pasar, y se calló, horrorizada. Adrián haría bien en mantenerse oculto bajo la máscara de Cat Noir durante un tiempo, pensó.

Su madre pareció comprenderlo también.

–Aun así, la policía querrá hablar con él. Han contactado también con sus amigos, pero nadie tiene noticias suyas. ¿No sabes dónde puede estar?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Sabine iba a añadir algo, pero vio por el rabillo del ojo que los clientes se impacientaban; no podía dejar la panadería desatendida por más tiempo, de modo que volvió a besar y a abrazar a su hija y le indicó que pasara al obrador a saludar a su padre.

En cuanto Marinette asomó por allí, Tom la envolvió en un abrazo de oso. Ella repitió las explicaciones que le había dado a su madre, reiteró que no sabía dónde estaba Adrián y logró despedirse por fin para subir a casa y encerrarse en su habitación a tratar de asimilar todo lo que había sucedido.

Antes de eso, sin embargo, llamó a Alya.

–¡Ya era hora, chica! –exclamó ella–. ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Los canales de noticias están que arden!

Marinette suspiró. Sabía que no era buena idea reconocer que había estado en la mansión Agreste, pero de todos modos Nathalie la había visto, se lo había dicho a la policía y pronto todo el mundo lo sabría.

–Estaba en casa de Adrián –dijo por fin.

Alya tardó unos segundos en sumar dos y dos.

–¿Cómo? ¿En la mansión Agreste? ¿Qué hacías allí? ¿Has visto cómo Ladybug y Cat Noir capturaban a Lepidóptero? ¡Oh, espera...! ¿Estabas allí por eso?

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo iba a saber que iban a aparecer por allí?

–Ehm... ¿porque Cat Noir es tu novio, quizá?

Marinette inspiró hondo, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

–Vale, a ver, intentaré explicártelo desde el principio, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no me interrumpas.

Le contó lo mismo que le había dicho a Nathalie y a su madre: que había ido a casa de Adrián a recuperar su bolso, que había estado con él en su habitación y que no se había enterado de nada hasta la llegada de la policía.

Y que no sabía dónde estaba Adrián, porque se había marchado justo después y no le había dicho a dónde iba.

–Vaya –murmuró Alya–, pensaba que quizá estaba contigo.

–No, yo estaba... con Cat Noir –improvisó.

–Ooh, de modo que tú eras la misión secreta de la que hablaba Ladybug.

Marinette enrojeció.

–Bueno, ayer fue un día duro para los dos, ya sabes. Queríamos pasar un poco de tiempo juntos. ¿Nino tampoco ha tenido noticias de Adrián?

–No, y lleva todo el día llamándolo al móvil, pero lo tiene apagado.

Marinette suspiró.

–Aparecerá. Probablemente solo necesita un poco de tiempo.

–Ya. –Alya calló un momento, pensativa, antes de añadir–: Me gustaría poder celebrar que Ladybug y Cat Noir han derrotado por fin a Lepidóptero, pero me siento mal por Adrián. Quiero decir... ¿cómo se enfrenta alguien a la noticia de que su padre es un supervillano?

–No lo sé, Alya –murmuró Marinette–. No lo sé.

Charlaron un poco más, pero Marinette no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Y Alya también se sentía abatida, sin duda, pues se despidió de ella sin hacerle prometer que le conseguiría una entrevista en exclusiva con Cat Noir para su blog.

El resto del día transcurrió para Marinette de un modo similar, entre el alivio por haber derrotado a Lepidóptero, la preocupación por Adrián y la incertidumbre ante lo que iba a suceder en el futuro. Cuando se sentó con sus padres a ver las noticias comprendió que los parisinos se hallaban también muy desconcertados. Quizá habían esperado que la última batalla contra Lepidóptero fuera tan espectacular como algunas de las que el superdúo había librado contra los akumas anteriores; pero lo único que habían visto era la imagen de Gabriel Agreste entrando esposado en un coche de policía. A pesar de que Ladybug había asegurado ante las cámaras que ella y su compañero se las habían arreglado para descubrir la verdadera identidad de Lepidóptero para poder vencerlo con mayor facilidad, había mucha gente que no terminaba de creer que todo hubiese acabado por fin.

–¿Qué harán Ladybug y Cat Noir si finalmente se confirma que Lepidóptero ha sido derrotado? –se preguntaba Nadia Chamak en las noticias del mediodía–. ¿Seguirán velando por nosotros? ¿Nos revelarán su verdadera identidad? Hemos interrogado a Ladybug al respecto pero no ha podido o no ha querido responder a esta cuestión.

A lo largo del día, los canales de noticias hablaron también largamente de Gabriel Agreste, repasando su carrera en el mundo de la moda y los hitos más importantes de su biografía. Para cuando comenzaron los boletines informativos de la noche, todos los medios habían puesto ya el foco en Adrián Agreste y en el hecho de que nadie sabía dónde estaba.

–Pobre chico –murmuró Sabine, muy preocupada–. A saber qué le pasa ahora por la cabeza. ¿Sigues sin tener noticias suyas, Marinette?

Ella negó con la cabeza, consultando el móvil una vez más. Aún no se había puesto en contacto con ella, ni como Adrián ni como Cat Noir.

Cuando terminó de cenar, Marinette dijo a sus padres que estaba cansada y que se iba a su habitación a dormir. Aprovechando que no miraban, se llevó también un plato con algo de comida que incluía un poco de queso para Plagg.

Momentos después, ya en pijama, apagaba la luz y se metía en la cama, con la mirada fija en la ventana que conducía al balcón.

Cat Noir apareció poco antes de medianoche. Encontró la ventana abierta y se dejó caer sobre la cama de Marinette, con mucho cuidado para no despertarla en el caso de que ella estuviese dormida.

Pero Marinette lo había esperado despierta porque habría sido incapaz de conciliar el sueño sin saber si él estaba bien. Se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Sintió que él la estrechaba también con un suspiro de alivio.

–Siento haberte hecho esperar –murmuró.

–No pasa nada. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Cansado y confuso todavía, pero... –Sacudió la cabeza–. No quiero hablar de eso ahora. He estado con el Gran Guardián –anunció.

–¿El Gran Guardián? –repitió ella, separándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

Tikki flotó hasta ellos, rauda como una centella.

–El maestro Fu; es el protector de los prodigios, Marinette –le explicó–. El que os concedió vuestros poderes a ti y a Adrián. Encantada de poder saludarte por fin, Cat Noir –le dijo al chico con una amplia sonrisa–. Soy Tikki –añadió tendiéndole una minúscula patita.

Cat sonrió y alargó el dedo índice para que ella se lo estrechara.

–Encantado de conocerte, Tikki –respondió.

Marinette, por su parte, seguía desconcertada ante las noticias de Cat Noir.

–Pero... pero... ¿cómo puede ser? Yo encontré mi prodigio encima de mi escritorio. Nadie me lo entregó.

–Bueno, es evidente que _alguien_ lo puso ahí –señaló Tikki, y ella enrojeció al darse cuenta de que nunca antes había pensado en ello.

–Le entregué el broche de Lepidóptero, y a Nooroo –siguió contando Cat Noir–. Dice que se recuperará en cuanto descanse un poco, y con respecto al prodigio... –Los ojos le brillaron en la penumbra–, lo devolvió al cofre donde guarda los otros.

–¿Los otros? –repitió Marinette pasmada–. ¿Quieres decir que hay más prodigios?

–Muchos más –confirmó Tikki–, pero los vuestros son los más poderosos.

–Oh, me encantaría verlos.

–Iremos juntos a visitar al maestro Fu, cuando las cosas se calmen un poco –le prometió Cat Noir, tomándola de las manos–. Dice que tiene muchas ganas de volver a verte.

–¿Volver a verme? ¿Es que lo conozco de algo?

–Me ha contado que fuiste a visitarlo una vez, para que curara a Tikki, porque estaba enferma.

Se hizo la luz en la mente de Marinette.

–¡Oh, el anciano sanador chino! –exclamó–. Pero ¿cómo es posible? ¿Él es el Gran Guardián? ¡No me lo dijo!

–Bueno, tú tampoco le dijiste que eras Ladybug –señaló Tikki con una risita–, aunque él ya lo sabía, claro.

Marinette sonrió, aún un poco aturdida. Había pasado meses convencida de que guardaba un gran secreto que no podía revelar a nadie y ahora descubría que había mucha gente a su alrededor que protegía secretos similares.

–De modo que tanto el prodigio de Lepidóptero como su kwami están ahora en buenas manos –concluyó Cat Noir–. Así que parece que nuestro trabajo ha terminado.

Marinette permaneció un momento callada, pensando.

–¿Quiere decir eso que debemos devolver nuestros prodigios también? –planteó entonces.

–Lo pregunté al maestro Fu, y me dijo que podíamos conservarlos un tiempo más, hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad. –Marinette se quedó mirándolo, y Cat Noir añadió, deprisa–: Por otro lado, en el cofre faltaba otro prodigio..., el del pavo real. Plagg dijo que mi padre guardaba una copia en su caja fuerte, así que es posible que él también lo estuviese buscando. Al parecer posee también un libro que podría contener algunas pistas sobre su ubicación, y había pensado que quizá podríamos tratar de localizarlo nosotros y devolverlo al maestro Fu antes de que caiga en malas manos...

Se interrumpió cuando Marinette posó la mano sobre su antebrazo para llamar su atención.

–No quieres dejar de ser Cat Noir, ¿verdad? –le preguntó con suavidad.

Él abrió la boca para responder, pero pareció pensarlo mejos. La miró un momento y negó con la cabeza.

–Está bien –murmuró Marinette–. No pasa nada si necesitas más tiempo. Para eso no hace falta que te embarques en una nueva misión.

Cat Noir suspiró.

–Siempre me ha parecido que ser Cat Noir era mejor que ser Adrián Agreste –confesó–. Cat Noir puede ir a donde quiera, hacer lo que quiera, decir lo que quiera. Y salva el mundo y hace cosas importantes. Como Adrián, sin embargo... estaba atrapado en el horario que mi padre había diseñado para mí. Casi nada de lo que hacía lo había elegido yo. Y luego, por otra parte... tenía que proyectar una imagen determinada, ¿entiendes? No solo para no decepcionarlo, sino también... para no dañar su reputación. Soy la imagen de su empresa, literalmente. Así que no podía divertirme, enfadarme, rebelarme ni hacer el tonto como un adolescente normal. Tenía que ser...

–...Perfecto –murmuró Marinette con un nudo en la garganta–. Lo sé. Lo siento.

Se habría abofeteado a sí misma por no haber sido capaz de comprender aquello en el pasado. Por haberse dejado encandilar por el modelo que Gabriel Agreste había construido, sin intuir el daño que su ambición causaba en el muchacho que se ocultaba debajo.

Cat Noir le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

–Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? –prosiguió–, últimamente me he dado cuenta de que ser Adrián Agreste también tiene sus ventajas.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

–¿De verdad?

Él asintió.

–Adrián va contigo a clase. Puede verte todos los días. Puede salir a pasear contigo. Puede invitarte a cenar o al cine. Puede llevarte a una fiesta y bailar contigo sin tener que esconderse –concluyó, mirándola con tanta intensidad que la hizo enrojecer.

–Pero... pero... –balbuceó Marinette; entonces lo entendió–. Oh. El baile. Fuiste tú todo el tiempo. Mi p-pareja.

–Siempre, milady –respondió él con una sonrisa.

Marinette se esforzó por no dejarse distraer.

–¿Por eso insististe en que fuera al baile con Adrián? ¿Porque eras tú?

–Obviamente.

–¡Y yo sintiéndome culpable por haber disfrutado tanto en la fiesta! Si lo hubiese sabido...

–Ah, pero ya te dije que no debías sentirte culpable, que... un momento, ¿lo pasaste bien? –Le dirigió de nuevo aquella sonrisa pícara que en las últimas semanas se había convertido en el punto débil de Marinette–. ¿Con Adrián Agreste?

Ella desvió la mirada, muy colorada.

–Sabes que sí –gruñó de mala gana.

La sonrisa de Cat Noir se ensanchó. Tomó a Marinette por la cintura para acercarla a él y respondió con suavidad:

–No te enfades. Podemos repetirlo cuando quieras. O podríamos haberlo hecho –añadió, y una sombra de dolor oscureció su mirada– si mi padre no se las hubiese arreglado para arruinar mi vida una vez más.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió ella, inquieta ante aquel súbito cambio de humor.

Cat Noir suspiró.

–Mira, salir con el hijo de un diseñador famoso tiene sus... peculiaridades. Por la prensa del corazón y todo eso. Pero salir con el hijo de un supervillano... sería un infierno –concluyó, sacudiendo la cabeza–. No puedo hacerte eso, Marinette. Creo que estarás mejor con Cat Noir. Y yo estaré mejor siendo Cat Noir –añadió.

Marinette iba a señalar que era mayorcita para tomar sus propias decisiones, pero la última frase de su compañero la hizo reflexionar.

–No puedes esconderte detrás de esa máscara para siempre, minino –le dijo con dulzura.

Cat Noir suspiró.

–Lo sé, es solo que... ha habido muchos momentos en mi vida en los que he deseado no ser quien soy..., pero nunca tanto como hoy.

Marinette no respondió. Solo lo abrazó con fuerza para brindarle su apoyo, porque sentía que en aquel momento el cariño sería mucho más consolador que cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle.

–Pero tienes razón –prosiguió él, acariciándole el pelo distraídamente–. Hoy llevo todo el día transformado en Cat Noir, y creo que Plagg empieza a estar cansado. –Suspiró–. Incluso me parece estar oliendo a queso en alguna parte, así que debe de ser su forma de protestar o algo así.

Marinette ahogó una risita.

–Eso es porque hueles a queso de verdad –le explicó–. Te he preparado algo de cenar, y no me he olvidado de Plagg.

Las tripas de Cat Noir resonaron con urgencia.

–¡Plagg! –protestó el chico, poniéndose rojo.

Marinette seguía sonriendo.

–No pasa nada, Cat. Puedes volver a transformarte.

Él la miró, dubitativo.

–¿Estás segura?

–Claro que sí.

El chico inspiró hondo y murmuró:

–Plagg, garras fuera.

Marinette contempló, maravillada, cómo un destello de luz verde lo envolvía para convertirlo de nuevo en Adrián Agreste. Apenas prestó atención al pequeño kwami que salió disparado hacia el plato de comida, siguiendo el olor del queso, sin molestarse en saludar siquiera. Porque Marinette solo tenía ojos para Adrián.

–Plagg, maleducado –gruñó el chico–. Di «hola» por lo menos, ¿no?

–Hola por lo menos –respondió la voz de Plagg desde el piso de abajo, acompañada por una risita de Tikki.

Adrián sacudió la cabeza, entre molesto y divertido; entonces fue consciente de que los kwamis los habían dejado solos, y se volvió hacia Marinette.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, súbitamente sonrojada.

–¿Hay... algún problema? –tanteó, inquieto–. Con el hecho de que sea yo, quiero decir. Sé que no hemos podido hablar de ello, pero...

Alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella se echó hacia atrás instintivamente. Adrián dejó caer la mano, abatido.

–Lo siento –murmuró.

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

–No, no, no lo sientas, no es culpa tuya. Es que... en mi cabeza todavía sois dos personas diferentes, y... no sé, es extraño. No me malinterpretes, obviamente sabía que no tenías pupilas verticales ni orejas de gato. Pero creía que conocía a Cat Noir. No tenía prisa por conocer su verdadera identidad porque creía que sería solo un rostro y un nombre, nada más. Pero resulta que eres... otra persona a la que ya conocía de antes. Y tenía una historia contigo. Q-quiero decir, ya éramos compañeros de clase, amigos... no se trata solo de poner un rostro y un nombre a Cat Noir. Es encajarlo con Adrián Agreste, y es...

–...difícil, lo sé. Lo comprendo. También a mí me ha resultado raro verte esta mañana como Ladybug. Pero imagino que terminaremos por hacernos a la idea, ¿no es así?

Marinette apenas lo escuchaba. Sabía que le costaría asimilar el hecho de que Adrián era Cat Noir, pero acababa de darse cuenta de otra cosa en la que hasta aquel momento no se había detenido a pensar.

Adrián estaba sentado en su cama. Había entrado por la ventana de su cuarto, como hacía todas las noches... porque solían dormir juntos.

Marinette llevaba un mes durmiendo en la misma cama que Adrián Agreste.

Un súbito calor abrasó sus mejillas. Enterró el rostro entre las manos con un gemido de espanto.

–Marinette, ¿estás bien? –oyó enseguida que le preguntaba Adrián.

Ella se atrevió a lanzarle una breve mirada entre sus dedos, sin apartarse las manos de la cara. Fue entonces cuando descubrió la expresión preocupada de Adrián y, sobre todo... la profunda tristeza que latía en sus ojos. Y el miedo.

No se lo merecía, pensó de pronto. Seguía siendo Cat Noir, el chico del que se había enamorado... dos veces, comprendió. Y ya había sufrido bastante aquel día como para tener que aguantar aquello.

Respiró profundamente y después, despacio, apartó las manos de la cara y se atrevió a mirarlo, aún sonrojada.

–No tiene que ver contigo –acertó a decir por fin–. Bueno, sí, pero no es culpa tuya...

Tuvo que detenerse y respirar de nuevo antes de ser capaz de hablar con coherencia. Por fin, venciendo su timidez y su vergüenza, confesó:

–Es solo que... he estado muy enamorada de ti... de Adrián Agreste, quiero decir. Antes de empezar a salir contigo... con Cat, me refiero. Y bueno..., siempre me he sentido bastante... intimidada... Quiero decir, el corazón prácticamente se me salía del pecho cada vez que me mirabas... y m-me sentía incapaz de decirte dos frases seguidas sin tartamudear... Y pensaba que había pasado página porque estaba saliendo con un chico maravilloso al que quiero con locura... pero resulta que eras tú... Y no puedo evitar fangirlear muchísimo ante la idea de que llevo un mes saliendo con Adrián Agreste... y al mismo tiempo me siento súper culpable porque de verdad, de verdad, de verdad estoy enamorada de Cat Noir, pero he estado durmiendo contigo y ahora me muero de vergüenza solo de pensarlo, y no sé ni cómo sentirme –soltó por fin.

Adrián se quedó mirándola unos segundos, perplejo. Después estalló en carcajadas.

Marinette tardó unos instantes en reaccionar:

–¡Baja la voz, nos van a oír mis padres!

Adrián se tapó la boca con las manos, pero sus hombros seguían sacudiéndose en una risa silenciosa. Por fin fue capaz de calmarse y mirarla a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa.

–Marinette. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Ya sabía lo que sentías por mí cuando empezaste a salir con Cat Noir. ¿No te acuerdas?

Ella parpadeó, evocando la tarde del vendaval. Colocando todas las piezas en su lugar.

Cat Noir había visto los posters en su habitación. Y ella le había hablado de su amor por Adrián.

Pero ahora resultaba que Cat Noir era Adrián, así que... se lo había confesado a él.

Exactamente de la misma manera que Cat Noir le había hablado de sus sentimientos por Ladybug... sin saber que se lo estaba diciendo a la auténtica Ladybug.

–Oh –murmuró–. Oh, no. Te conté lo del paraguas –recordó–. Y lo de la tarjeta de San Valentín.

–En efecto, lo hiciste –respondió él, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Y era una sonrisa cien por cien Cat Noir, y Marinette volvió a sentir que le ardían las mejillas, y volvió a cubrirse la cara con las manos, muerta de vergüenza.

Porque acababa de comprender que sería completamente incapaz de resistirse a la sonrisa de Cat Noir en la cara de Adrián Agreste.

«Estoy perdida», pensó.

Trató de centrarse.

–Pero... pero... no lo entiendo –fue capaz de decir por fin, levantando de nuevo la mirada–. Quiero decir, tú y yo somos compañeros de clase... amigos. Pero tú nunca... nunca te habías fijado en mí, no de esa manera. ¿Por qué me besaste aquella noche?

–Por la misma razón por la que tú besaste a Cat Noir, supongo –respondió él, poniéndose serio de repente–. Mira, yo... Siempre me has caído bien, y siempre te he admirado porque eres increíble en muchos aspectos, Marinette. Pero no fui consciente de lo que sentías por mí hasta que me lo dijiste aquella noche. Por otro lado..., yo estaba enamorado de Ladybug... que ha resultado que eras tú, pero claro, yo no lo sabía. Así que en realidad no estaba... receptivo, podríamos decir. Y fue toda una sorpresa descubrir lo que sentías por mí. Me sentí estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Y culpable. Porque lo estabas pasando fatal por mi causa. Y entonces te... te pusiste a llorar, y te abracé, y...

–Espera –cortó ella–. No lo entiendo, ¿por qué debías sentirte culpable?

–Quedé contigo en el parque. Te di plantón, y te cayó un árbol encima.

Marinette se quedó mirándolo.

–No me diste plantón –comprendió de pronto–. Estabas allí. Eras Cat Noir, pero estabas allí. Y me salvaste la vida. Arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme. Como hacías con Ladybug.

Y había sido Adrián quien había estado protegiéndola todo aquel tiempo. Contra Cupido Oscuro. Contra Timebreaker. Todas las veces.

–Me quedé atrapado en un atasco, no te mentí en eso. Pero salí del coche para poder transformarme en Cat Noir y llegar a tiempo a la cita. Pensaba que me estarías esperando en la panadería, no creí que estarías en el parque, y luego... todo pasó muy deprisa. Ya me habías visto como Cat Noir, así que Adrián no podía aparecer. No sabía que te iba a afectar tanto el hecho de que faltase a una cita contigo, Marinette. No lo sabía, y me sentí fatal por haberte hecho llorar.

–¿Por eso me besaste? –preguntó ella, casi sin aliento–. ¿Te di... pena o algo por el estilo?

–¿Qué? ¡No! –Adrián sostuvo su rostro entre las manos, con delicadeza, para mirarla a los ojos–. Marinette, te besé porque quería hacerlo. Estuvimos hablando, y conforme pasaban los minutos, yo... no sé lo que me pasó. Solo sé que te miré a los ojos y de pronto sentí que necesitaba besarte. Estrecharte entre mis brazos y no volver a dejarte marchar. Nunca. –La voz se le quebró por la emoción–. Puede que viera a Ladybug en ti en aquel momento y no lo supiera o puede que me enamorase de ti otra vez. No lo sé, y no me importa. El caso es que te quiero, Marinette. Como Cat Noir, como Adrián...

Ella fue incapaz de responder. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Hace tiempo que quería contarte la verdad, pero Ladybug y tú... o sea, tú... insististe en que era importante mantener nuestra identidad en secreto, por seguridad. Pero te veía todos los días en el colegio y tenía que fingir que eras solo mi amiga... –Inspiró hondo–. Eso se acabó, Marinette. Yo ya no me conformo con encuentros secretos. Yo quiero poder pasear contigo de la mano a la luz del día y poder decir a todo el mundo que eres mi novia y que te quiero con locura. –Tragó saliva–. Si es lo que tú quieres también, claro. Comprendo que quizá...

Pero ella no lo dejó terminar. Se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó, y él le devolvió el beso, sintiendo que por fin, tras dos días de angustia e incertidumbre, una de las piezas más importantes de su vida volvía a colocarse en el lugar que le correspondía.

* * *

 **NOTA:** **Sobre el prodigio del pavo real, hace poco Thomas dijo en un encuentro con fans que debíamos tener en cuenta que Plagg no reaccionó ante el broche que había en la caja fuerte de Gabriel Agreste, insinuando que podría no ser el auténtico y por eso no le llamó la atención. Así que lo he reflejado en mi historia.**

 **¡Un capitulo más y acabamos! Quedan aún algunas cosas que explicar :).**


	39. Hogar

Adrián no cenó demasiado; Marinette comprendió que estaba preocupado por muchas cosas y probablemente necesitaba más descansar que comer, de modo que no lo presionó. El chico no había traído ropa para cambiarse, así que se limitó a quitarse las zapatillas y a tenderse junto a Marinette con un suspiro de agotamiento. Ella apagó la luz y se acurrucó junto a él, como hacía todas las noches. Pero en esta ocasión no era Cat Noir, y Marinette no sentía el contacto de su traje de superhéroe, sino el de una camiseta de algodón normal y corriente. Tampoco veía sus ojos gatunos reluciendo en la oscuridad. Y cuando él le soltó las coletas, como solía hacer, ella se estremeció al sentir unos dedos humanos acariciando su cabello en lugar de las garras a las que estaba acostumbrada. Todo era nuevo y al mismo tiempo familiar, y sorprendentemente íntimo, como si el traje hubiese sido hasta aquel momento una barrera entre los dos.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó él entonces.

Y era la voz de Cat Noir, pero ahora por fin podía identificarla también como la voz de Adrián Agreste. Hasta ese punto había sido engañada por el poder del prodigio.

–¿Cómo estás tú? –le preguntó ella a su vez–. ¿Has pensado ya lo que vas a hacer?

Adrián suspiró.

–Supongo que no podré esconderme para siempre –admitió–. Ni como Adrián ni como Cat Noir.

–Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Sintió que él la besaba en la frente.

–Gracias, Marinette. Pero aún así tengo que enfrentarme a esto, aunque todavía no sé cómo. Quiero decir... ¿qué se hace cuando a tu padre lo meten en la cárcel?

–Habrá un juicio, supongo –murmuró Marinette–. Hasta entonces no se podrá saber si se quedará allí mucho o poco tiempo. Quizá tengamos que testificar –añadió, alarmada–. Y quizá tú tengas que hacerlo dos veces. Como Adrián y como Cat Noir. A lo mejor deberíamos desvelar nuestras identidades...

–No –cortó Adrián–. El maestro Fu ha sido muy claro en esto. Quizá en el futuro, tarde o temprano, tengamos que entregar nuestros prodigios a otras personas. Pero nadie debe saber nunca que somos Ladybug y Cat Noir... o que lo fuimos alguna vez.

–Pero tu padre lo sabe –recordó ella–. Se lo contará a todo el mundo.

Adrián permaneció un momento en silencio, pensando.

–No lo hará –dijo por fin.

–¿Confías en él después de todo? Pero...

–No es que confíe en él, es que lo conozco. Sé que era sincero cuando intentaba protegerme. No sé si en algún momento lamentará todo lo que ha hecho, si el cariño que siente por su hijo vencerá a su ambición..., pero en ningún caso revelará nuestras identidades. Si se arrepiente de todo el mal que ha causado no nos delatará porque seguirá esforzándose por protegerme. Y si no lo hace... tampoco dirá nada, porque su orgullo le impedirá reconocer ante el mundo que fue vencido por dos adolescentes..., uno de ellos su propio hijo.

–¿Tú crees?

–¿Te imaginas a mi padre admitiendo que su hijo lo ha superado en algo? ¿Que se enfrentó a él, le arrebató su prodigio y lo entregó a la policía? Le conviene que todo el mundo crea que Cat Noir es un héroe anónimo que no tiene nada que ver con él.

–Aun así, podría utilizar esa información para hacerte daño.

Adrián sacudió la cabeza.

–Yo creo que no. Cuando salga de la cárcel quizá siga queriendo quitarnos los prodigios; pero no creo que intente hacernos daño y, de todos modos, nosotros seguiremos siendo superhéroes y él ya no será un supervillano.

–Pero sigue siendo un hombre poderoso. No tendrás que volver a vivir con el, ¿verdad?

Adrián no contestó enseguida.

–No lo sé –dijo por fin–. Soy menor de edad y no tengo más familia, que yo sepa. Hasta ahora Nathalie ha cuidado de mí, pero ella es una empleada de mi padre después de todo.

Marinette lo sintió estremecerse y lo abrazó con fuerza.

–Siento haber sacado el tema –se disculpó–. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte, gatito.

–No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me has ayudado ya, Marinette –murmuró él–. Desde el mismo día en que te conocí.

Ella sonrió y se acurrucó más junto a él, con un suspiro.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, abrazados en la oscuridad. Cuando Adrián ya pensaba que Marinette se había dormido, ella preguntó:

–¿Qué va a pasar ahora... con nosotros? Quiero decir... ¿seguimos saliendo juntos?

Él se sorprendió.

–¿Lo dudas? Yo no he pensado ni por un momento en..., aunque, claro, tú no sabías quién era yo. Supongo que eso cambia las cosas, y entiendo que necesites reconsiderar...

–No –cortó ella rápidamente–. Lo que quiero decir es que... yo estaba saliendo con Cat Noir, pero soy Ladybug, y tú eres Adrián, así que... ¿están saliendo juntos Marinette y Adrián? ¿Y Ladybug y Cat Noir? O incluso... ¿Ladybug y Adrián?

–Eh, eh, espera un momento. –Adrián frunció el ceño, pensativo–. Todo eso es cierto. Yo estoy saliendo con Marinette y Ladybug porque sois la misma persona, y tú estás saliendo con Adrián y Cat Noir por la misma razón. Pero el resto del mundo no lo sabe.

–Ahí es a donde quería ir a parar.

–Comprendo. –Adrián seguía pensando–. En otras circunstancias te diría que lo más sencillo sería salir juntos como Adrián y Marinette. Y si Cat Noir lograra por fin conquistar el corazón de Ladybug ante los ojos del gran público sería la carambola perfecta, ¿no te parece? –añadió, y Marinette pudo adivinar su sonrisa en la penumbra–. Pero después de los últimos acontecimientos... no sé qué pensar. Quizá deberíamos limitar nuestra relación a nuestras identidades superheroicas, porque... ¿cómo podría pedirte que salieras con el hijo de un supervillano?

–¡Adrián! –protestó ella–. Tú no eres como tu padre.

–Pero mucha gente me juzgará por lo que él hizo. Y tú no tienes por qué soportar eso.

–Soy la persona más adecuada para soportarlo –le recordó Marinette–, precisamente porque tú y yo lo derrotamos juntos. Sé quién eres y sé cómo eres. Otras personas que no te conozcan pueden llegar a dudar de ti, pero yo nunca. Y no me asusta lo que puedan decir de mí por estar a tu lado. Llevo toda la vida soportando los comentarios envenenados de Chloé, así que estoy bien entrenada.

Adrián sonrió, muy aliviado.

–Gracias, Marinette –respondió–. No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace la idea de poder compartir con el resto del mundo la noticia de que eres mi novia. –Sonrió–. Nino va a alucinar cuando se lo diga.

Pero Marinette se tensó de pronto entre sus brazos.

–Oh –murmuró–. Oh, no.

–¿Qué?

–Alya sabe que yo estaba saliendo con Cat Noir. Si de repente empiezo a salir contigo sin más, o bien pensará que estoy jugando a dos bandas, o bien deducirá que él y tú sois la misma persona.

–Es verdad. Y si Cat Noir y Ladybug empiezan a mostrarse cariñosos en público, entonces Alya pensará que soy yo quien te ha traicionado a ti.

Marinette pensaba intensamente.

–¿Y no podemos... fingir que hemos roto... y después empezar a salir con nuestras «otras» identidades... o parejas, o lo que sea?

Pero Adrián sacudió la cabeza.

–No colará. Alya vio lo preocupado que estaba Cat Noir por ti cuando Fangirl te secuestró. Sabe que me importas de verdad. No se tragará que vuelva a flirtear con Ladybug de un día para otro sin más.

–Ya, bueno. Y supongo que también le parecerá extraño que Adrián se muestre interesado por mí de la noche a la mañana.

Pero él se rió con suavidad.

–¿Tú crees? Nino ya sabe que me gustas. Seguro que Alya se ha dado cuenta también. Y mira que he intentado disimularlo, pero es que era muy difícil, Marinette.

Ella enrojeció, agradeciendo que en aquellos momentos su compañero no contara con la visión nocturna de Cat Noir.

–Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Se lo decimos sin más?

–Pero no podemos hacer eso. El maestro Fu...

–Sé que aún es importante que mantengamos en secreto nuestra identidad –cortó Marinette–. Pero las cosas han cambiado; Lepidóptero ya no es una amenazada y los dos sabemos quiénes somos. Y si hasta tu padre lo sabe, ¿por qué no podemos contárselo a Alya también?

–Buen punto –reconoció Adrián.

–Por otro lado, si Alya sospecha algo, tal vez llegue a desvelar nuestro secreto sin darse cuenta. Si se lo decimos, por el contrario, guardará el secreto y no lo contará a nadie. Es más: podría ayudarnos a proteger nuestra identidad. Y ahora que Lepidóptero ha sido derrotado ya no hay riesgo de que la akumatice de nuevo.

–Lo pensaremos con calma –le prometió Adrián.

Lo cierto era que, a pesar de todo lo que faltaba por aclarar, los dos estaban muy cansados. De modo que Marinette no insistió y se limitó a coger postura junto a él y a cerrar los ojos con un suspiro. Momentos después se había dormido entre los brazos de Adrián.

Él, por su parte, aún tardó bastante en poder conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Marinette abrió los ojos, fue vagamente consciente de que era ya de día, y Adrián seguía dormido a su lado. La alarma del móvil no había sonado, y ella recordó que lo había apagado la noche anterior para dejar de recibir las notificaciones de toda la gente que quería ponerse en contacto con ella. Recordó también que era lunes y, por tanto, los dos debían ir al colegio; pero echó un breve vistazo a su compañero y lo vio durmiendo tan profundamente que no tuvo valor para molestarlo.

Adrián siempre se despertaba temprano para poder cumplir el horario que su padre había diseñado para él. Pero aquella mañana se había quedado dormido por primera vez.

«Qué diablos», pensó Marinette con un bostezo. «Somos Ladybug y Cat Noir y hemos derrotado a Lepidóptero. Merecemos un día libre».

No pensaba que Adrián quisiera ir al colegio de todas formas, teniendo en cuenta que la policía estaba buscándolo para interrogarlo. De modo que volvió a acurrucarse junto a él y cerró los ojos de nuevo sin pensar en nada más.

* * *

Sabine no había coincidido con su hija a la hora del desayuno, pero tampoco había oído la alarma de su móvil, de modo que dio por supuesto que ella se había levantado pronto y se había marchado ya al colegio. Antes de salir de casa para bajar a la tienda, sin embargo, se detuvo un momento en la puerta, dudosa. Era posible que se hubiese dormido después de todo. No habría sido la primera vez.

De modo que volvió sobre sus pasos y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Marinette. Abrió la trampilla con cuidado y se asomó con precaución. Y oyó el sonido de su respiración. «Me lo temía», pensó. Entró en la habitación, dispuesta a despertar a su hija, pero vaciló. En la televisión habían dicho que el alcalde estaba considerando decretar un día de fiesta para celebrar la caída de Lepidóptero. Y seguramente en el colegio no se hablaría de otra cosa. Era poco probable que los alumnos lograsen concentrarse en las lecciones después de todo lo que había sucedido, y considerando además que Adrián era su compañero de clase.

Y Marinette lo había pasado muy mal. No hacía ni dos días que Fangirl la había secuestrado y, por otro lado, hasta donde ella sabía Adrián continuaba desaparecido. Probablemente lo mejor sería que se quedase en casa hasta que las cosas se calmasen. «Si está muy dormida la dejaré descansar», decidió por fin.

Subió la escalera de puntillas para asomarse a su cama.

Y la vio profundamente dormida entre los brazos de Adrián Agreste.

Sabine se cubrió la boca con las manos, reprimiendo una exclamación de sorpresa. ¿Qué hacía aquel chico en la habitación de su hija? ¿Cómo y cuándo había entrado allí?

Los observó un instante mientras trataba de asimilar lo que estaba viendo, y llegó a la conclusión de que en el fondo la imagen de los dos adolescentes dormidos le inspiraba mucha ternura. Realmente hacían buena pareja. Lo había pensado desde el día en que él se había presentado en su casa para practicar con aquel videojuego, pero sobre todo al verlos vestidos para aquella fiesta a la que habían asistido juntos apenas tres días atrás.

Sabine sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y salió de la habitación en silencio para no despertarlos.

Terminó de recoger sus cosas, salió del piso y bajó a la panadería. Hacía diez minutos que debería haber abierto la tienda, pero tenía cosas más urgentes en que pensar. De modo que se dirigió al obrador, donde encontró a su marido metiendo una bandeja de croissants en el horno.

–¿Sabine? –dijo al verla–. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No has abierto aún?

Ella negó con la cabeza y esperó a que él cerrara el horno antes de explicárselo.

–Creo que Marinette no va a ir hoy al colegio –dijo por fin.

–¿Por qué? ¿Se encuentra mal?

–Está agotada y he decidido dejarla dormir. Por otro lado... –inspiró hondo antes de añadir–, tiene a Adrián Agreste alojado en su cuarto.

Tom parpadeó desconcertado.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Estaban los dos dormidos como troncos. Ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que he entrado en la habitación. Creo... creo que el chico se ha escapado de casa. Probablemente no quiere que nadie lo encuentre, y la verdad..., no se lo reprocho.

El panadero frunció el ceño.

–¿Crees que Marinette lo está ocultando? Pero ¿por qué?

–Es posible que Adrián no tenga ningún otro sitio a donde ir, Tom.

Él reflexionó.

–Recuerdo cuando fui al colegio de Marinette con motivo del día de los padres. El de Adrián no asistió, pero él lo estaba esperando. Hasta salió un momento de la clase para llamarlo por teléfono. Cuando volvió a entrar parecía muy decepcionado.

–¿Te fijaste en eso? –se sorprendió su mujer.

–Me fijé en que Marinette lo miraba como si quisiera consolarlo y no supiera cómo. Siempre se ha preocupado mucho por él. Solo me pregunto si él es consciente de eso. Y si siente lo mismo por ella.

–A juzgar por la forma en que la miraba la otra noche, cuando vino a buscarla para la fiesta... me parece que sí, Tom.

Los dos cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento y sonrieron.

–¿Qué hacemos, entonces? –planteó Sabine–. Me da pena ese chico. No es que no me alegre de que Lepidóptero haya sido detenido por fin..., pero Adrián no tiene ninguna culpa de lo que hizo su padre.

–¿Qué se supone que hemos de hacer? La policía lo está buscando. No creo que piensen en serio que tenía algo que ver con las actividades de su padre, pero de todas formas querrán localizarlo y preguntarle al respecto, supongo.

Sabine inclinó la cabeza, pensativa. Después alzó la barbilla para volver a mirar a su marido con determinación.

–Tenemos que protegerlos y apoyarlos en la medida de nuestras posibilidades –declaró–. Son solo niños, Tom. Marinette nos necesitará ahora más que nunca, y en cuanto a Adrián... si no tiene a nadie que cuide de él, nosotros tendremos que hacerlo.

Tom dudó un momento, pero finalmente asintió y rodeó a su esposa con los brazos para transmitirle su conformidad.

* * *

Cuando Marinette se despertó un buen rato después, Adrián seguía dormido. Se incorporó en la cama, apartando con suavidad el brazo que él había colocado en torno a su cintura y se volvió para contemplarlo con ternura. El muchacho se removió un poco, pero no abrió los ojos.

Marinette no sabía si despertarlo o no. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se fijó en que el reloj de la pared señalaba que eran casi las once de la mañana. Se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Ella había decidido ya que no iba a asistir al colegio. Prefería quedarse junto a Adrián para apoyarlo, a no ser que él prefiriese estar solo otra vez. Pero, a juzgar por la forma en que se había abrazado a ella durante la noche, no lo parecía.

Suspiró. Adrián nunca se había quedado hasta tan tarde, pero ya no importaba. Los padres de Marinette estaban a aquellas horas en la panadería, de modo que los dos adolescentes tendrían la casa para ellos solos. Adrián necesitaría asearse, y probablemente tampoco diría que no a un desayuno tardío.

Por fin el chico abrió lentamente los ojos, como si hubiese sentido la mirada de Marinette clavada en él. Ella sonrió.

–Buenos días, bello durmiente –saludó.

Adrián sonrió a su vez al verla, aún medio dormido. Pero entonces pareció darse cuenta de dónde estaba y se incorporó de golpe, alarmado.

–¡Marinette! ¿Qué hora es?

–Tranquilo, gatito –le respondió ella con dulzura–. Es tarde, pero no nos esperan en ninguna parte.

–Pero... pero... ¿y el colegio?

–¿Pensabas ir a clase hoy?

Adrián lo pensó un momento. Después hundió los hombros, abatido.

–No, la verdad es que no –murmuró.

–Entonces yo tampoco. –Le tomó la mano y lo miró a los ojos sonriendo–. Voy a estar a tu lado hagas lo que hagas.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Pero ¿y tus padres? –planteó.

–A estas horas están trabajando. Relájate, estamos solos en casa.

Adrián iba a decir algo, pero entonces llegó Plagg volando hasta ellos, seguido por Tikki.

–¡Por fin, dormilones! Me estoy muriendo de hambre desde hace horas, pero Tikki no me ha dejado despertaros. ¡Nadie se acuerda de mí ni de mi estómago! Podría fallecer de inanición y a nadie le importaría...

–Vale ya, Plagg –cortó Adrián, molesto–. Lo hemos captado, muchas gracias.

Pero se levantó de la cama con un suspiro para buscar sus zapatillas. Marinette lo contempló en silencio mientras se estiraba para desentumecerse.

Adrián. Cat Noir. Todavía le costaba trabajo hacerse a la idea. Entonces él se volvió hacia ella con aquella sonrisa que le aceleraba el corazón.

–¿Vienes, milady? ¿O necesitas dormir un poco más?

Marinette sacudió la cabeza sonriendo. Parecía que el muchacho estaba de mejor humor aquella mañana, y ella se alegró por él.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras. Se turnaron para ir al baño, y Marinette se cambió de ropa mientras él se aseaba. Después prepararon el desayuno, también para Tikki y Plagg. Solo cuando estuvieron todos ya sentados ante la mesa, Marinette encendió el móvil para enfrentarse a las notificaciones que tendría pendientes.

Como suponía, había varias llamadas y mensajes de Alya preguntándole dónde estaba y por qué no había asistido a clase aquella mañana. Pero también tenía un mensaje de su madre, y Marinette enrojeció profundamente cuando lo leyó.

–Oh..., vaya –acertó a decir.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Adrián mientras engullía un croissant.

Sin una palabra, Marinette le tendió el móvil. Adrián leyó:

 **Mamá** : Buenos días a los dos. Espero que hayáis descansado y que Adrián se encuentre mejor esta mañana. Dile de nuestra parte que puede contar con nosotros para todo lo que necesite, y que puede quedarse en casa el tiempo que haga falta.

El chico tuvo que leer varias veces el mensaje para asimilar su contenido.

–Marinette –dijo por fin, emocionado–. ¿Has visto esto?

Ella hundió la cara entre las manos, profundamente avergonzada.

–Sí..., mis padres saben que hemos dormido juntos.

–¿Qué...? No, no me refería a eso. –La miró con una radiante sonrisa–. Dicen que puedo quedarme aquí con vosotros un tiempo. Que no tengo que volver a casa solo.

Marinette retiró las manos para volver a mirarlo. El chico parecía de pronto muy aliviado, y ella comprendió que a aquellas alturas, después de todo lo que había pasado, no tenía sentido preocuparse por lo que sus padres pudieran pensar acerca de su relación con Adrián.

Además, comprendió de pronto, ahora podía decirles que estaba saliendo con él. Era algo más fácil de explicar, desde luego, que el hecho de ser la novia de un superhéroe al que apenas conocía.

Y por lo visto sus padres no solo lo aprobaban, sino que no tenían inconveniente en que él se quedase más tiempo en su casa.

Sonrió, consciente por fin de lo que aquello significaba para Adrián.

–¿Qué vas a hacer, entonces?

–¿Bromeas? –sonrió el chico, rodeando su cintura con los brazos para acercarla a él–. Me proponéis cambiar una mansión enorme y solitaria por la casa cálida y acogedora en la que viven mi encantadora novia y su familia, y que además está convenientemente situada encima de una pastelería. Vaya pregunta, princesa.

Marinette se rió.

–Bueno, pues bienvenido a casa. Oficialmente –declaró, antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios.

Él sonrió de nuevo, pero se separó de ella enseguida.

–Antes, sin embargo... hay algo que debo hacer. –Inspiró hondo y dijo–: Tengo que ir a la policía a aclarar las cosas.

–¿No quieres esperar a mis padres? A lo mejor pueden cerrar la tienda un momento y...

–No. Es algo que prefiero hacer sin ellos. Es mejor que la prensa no los relacione conmigo, o no los dejarán en paz. –Suspiró–. Espero que nadie nos vea saliendo de tu casa.

–Hum –murmuró Marinette–. Creo que se me ha ocurrido una idea.

* * *

Momentos después, Ladybug y Cat Noir saltaban desde el balcón de Marinette hasta la azotea más cercana. Corrieron juntos por los tejados, perfectamente compenetrados, y los ciudadanos de París alzaban la cabeza para mirarlos, los saludaban con la mano y los vitoreaban. Ellos se detuvieron de vez en cuando para devolverles el saludo.

–¿Y si les damos lo que están esperando, milady? –propuso Cat Noir con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Aún es demasiado pronto, Cat. Recuerda que Alya sabe que estás saliendo con Marinette.

–¿Ni siquiera un besito?

–Que no, Cat, no seas pesado.

El chico suspiró. «Algunas cosas nunca cambian», pensó sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Llegaron a la mansión Agreste. La policía había terminado de registrarla, por lo que ahora estaba vacía. Se colaron por a ventana del cuarto del chico, que seguía abierta, y una vez allí Cat Noir volvió a transformarse en Adrián para cambiarse de ropa y preparar una bolsa con lo básico. Ladybug lo esperó, inquieta. Cuando anunció que estaba listo para marcharse, ella le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

–¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? –le preguntó–. Después de todo, esta es tu casa...

Pero él la rodeó con los brazos para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

–Mi casa está donde estés tú, milady –respondió, antes de inclinarse para besarla.

Ladybug le echó los brazos al cuello y le devolvió el beso, temblando de emoción.

–Gracias, minino. Espero estar a la altura.

Él sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

–Lo mismo digo –respondió.

Compartieron un par de besos más y después Adrián dijo:

–¡Garras fuera!

Y momentos después el superdúo volvía a escapar por la ventana.

Corrieron por los tejados hasta la central de policía, y una vez allí se ocultaron en un callejón cercano para transformarse. Después cruzaron una mirada. Adrián asintió con decisión y Marinette le tomó de la mano para acompañarlo hasta el el interior del edificio.

Entraron juntos, aún tomados de la mano, y se acercaron al mostrador. Pero cuando Adrián estaba a punto de preguntar por el jefe de policía, una voz femenina gritó su nombre:

–¡Adrián!

El chico se volvió y descubrió desconcertado a Nathalie, que corría hacia él. La mujer lo abrazó con fuerza, y Adrián soltó la mano de Marinette para devolverle el abrazo, dubitativo. Nathalie se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Te encuentras bien? Dime, ¿dónde has estado?

–En casa de Marinette. Siento no haber dado señales de vida, es que... –Inspiró hondo–. Han pasado demasiadas cosas, supongo.

La mirada de la mujer se suavizó.

–Lo comprendo. Lo siento mucho, Adrián, no sabía..., ninguno de los dos lo sabíamos –añadió, lanzando una mirada a su espalda. Adrián vio que el Gorila se acercaba a ellos en silencio y lo saludó con un gesto–. Ayer ya contamos a la policía todo lo que pudimos. Hoy nos han llamado otra vez. –Suspiró–. Quedan muchas cosas que aclarar, pero por el momento parece que creen en nuestra inocencia y podemos marcharnos a casa. Tu padre, en cambio..., está en prisión provisional a la espera de juicio.

Adrián bajó la cabeza.

–Comprendo –murmuró–. Gracias, Nathalie.

En aquel momento se acercó a ellos el jefe de policía, y Adrián lo miró, inseguro. Pero el hombre se limitó a poner una mano sobre su hombro.

–¿Estás bien, hijo? –preguntó.

El chico parpadeó.

–Sí, gracias. Yo..., he visto en las noticias que la policía me estaba buscando. No conocía la doble identidad de mi padre ni he participado en sus actividades, se lo juro. Yo...

–Nadie te acusa de ello, Adrián. Tu padre, de hecho, ya ha declarado que tú no sabías nada. Ha dicho que le gustaría verte, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres.

Adrián inclinó la cabeza. Su mano buscó instintivamente la de Marinette y la estrechó con fuerza.

–Yo..., creo que no estoy preparado todavía –declaró por fin.

El jefe de policía asintió.

–Lo comprendo. Bien, si puedes quedarte un rato nos gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas...

–¿Te esperamos, Adrián? –preguntó entonces Nathalie.

–¿Cómo dices? –preguntó el chico.

Nathalie y el Gorila cruzaron una mirada.

–Bueno..., como sabes, trabajábamos para tu padre, pero podemos acompañarte a casa y ocuparnos de ti como hasta ahora, si quieres. Por lo menos hasta que se aclare la situación.

Adrián estrechó la mano de Marinette y cruzó una mirada con ella.

–No, Nathalie, muchas gracias. Creo que ya tengo un lugar al que volver.

Ella captó la mirada entre los dos y asintió con una sonrisa.

–Muy bien, Adrián. Sé que estarás bien, pero de todos modos ya sabes dónde encontrarnos. Si necesitas cualquier cosa... no dudes en llamar.

El chico la abrazó de nuevo, y después también al Gorila, que se limitó a devolverle el abrazo con un mudo asentimiento.

Después los vio salir por la puerta principal y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Aquellas dos personas habían cuidado de él durante mucho tiempo en ausencia de sus padres. Con ellos se marchaban los vestigios de una vida a la que quizá jamás regresaría.

Se volvió hacia Marinette y descubrió sus grandes ojos azules fijos en él y repletos de preocupación. Le sonrió; ella le devolvió la sonrisa y, como de costumbre, el corazón de Adrián latió un poco más deprisa.

Y sintió que, a pesar de todo, nada podía salir mal si ella permanecía a su lado.

* * *

 **NOTA: Este es el último capítulo, pero aún queda un epílogo que no tardaré en colgar :)**


	40. Punto y final

**NOTA:** Dije que sería un epílogo pero como me ha salido largo, será el capítulo 40. El último. Chan channn...

* * *

El alcalde Bourgeois organizó para el día siguiente una serie de actos para celebrar la caída de Lepidóptero. Adrián y Marinette dijeron a los padres de ella que preferían quedarse en casa hasta que las cosas se calmasen un poco, pero Ladybug y Cat Noir no podían faltar. De modo que allí estaban ambos superhéroes, aclamados por una multitud de parisinos y rodeados de periodistas. Como de costumbre, fue Ladybug quien se adelantó para dirigirse al público.

–Queridos amigos –empezó–. Hoy comienza una nueva etapa para París. Porque Lepidóptero ha sido derrotado y el prodigio que le otorgaba sus poderes está de nuevo a buen recaudo y no volverá a caer en malas manos. Así que se acabaron las mariposas que nos acechaban para alimentarse de nuestros malos sentimientos. Los ciudadanos de París volverán a ser ciudadanos, y no potenciales villanos a merced de los planes de Lepidóptero. El mundo seguirá siendo un lugar peligroso en algunos aspectos, sin duda; pero Cat Noir y yo no dejaremos de proteger París y a todos sus habitantes. Probablemente a partir de ahora no nos veáis tan a menudo como antes, pero eso es bueno, porque querrá decir que la ciudad continúa a salvo. Nosotros, sin embargo, seguiremos aquí, en alguna parte, listos para entrar en acción cada vez que sea sea necesario.

La multitud estalló en aplausos y ovaciones. Ladybug esperó a que volviera a reinar el silencio para continuar:

–Querría terminar dándoos las gracias a todos vosotros, parisinos. Porque sin vuestra ayuda y vuestro apoyo, nuestra victoria de hoy no habría sido posible. Y también quiero dar las gracias a Cat Noir –añadió, volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa; el chico, que había estado en pie junto a ella, en silencio, la miró con sorpresa–. Por ser el mejor compañero que una superheroína podría tener. Porque eres un auténtico héroe por dentro y por fuera –concluyó con suavidad–. Porque sin ti tampoco habría sido posible, Cat.

Cat Noir respiró hondo, claramente emocionado ante las palabras de su compañera. Avanzó hasta tomar el micrófono que ella le tendía y se aclaró la garganta:

–Yo..., bien, eso ha sido muy _amiauble_ por tu parte, Ladybug –empezó, arrancando algunas risas entre el público mientras ella sonreía divertida–. En primer lugar me gustaría decir... –Se detuvo un momento como si se hubiese quedado en blanco y entonces sacudió la cabeza y soltó–: Qué diablos.

Y tomando a Ladybug entre sus brazos, la besó apasionadamente ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes. Cuando ella, en lugar de apartarlo, le echó los brazos al cuello y le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, la multitud se volvió loca de júbilo y los flashes de las cámaras de los fotógrafos los envolvieron en un halo de luz.

Los dos héroes se separaron por fin; Ladybug tenía las mejillas arreboladas, pero sonreía. Al volverse hacia el público localizó algunas caras conocidas. Sus padres, sus amigos, algunos profesores... También estaba allí estaba Coralie, con un brillo de decepción en la mirada. Pero aplaudía con los demás y sonreía con resignación, asumiendo ya que el corazón de Cat Noir siempre había pertenecido a su compañera enmascarada, y que eso no iba a cambiar.

Ladybug descubrió entonces a Alya en primera fila. Su amiga estaba grabando toda la escena con su teléfono móvil, pero los observaba con los ojos entornados, muy seria.

* * *

–Te dije que lo del beso no había sido una buena idea, gatito –suspiró Marinette.

Estaban los dos de vuelta en la habitación de ella. Después del evento se las habían arreglado para desembarazarse de los periodistas, regresar a casa y volver a transformarse antes de que volvieran sus padres. Ahora Adrián, tumbado sobre el diván, leía tranquilamente un cómic mientras Marinette revisaba sus mensajes.

–¿Hum? No te pareció tan mala idea cuando me lo devolviste, princesa.

Ella se sonrojó un poco. Se había sentido muy mal por él a lo largo de todo el día, porque se había visto obligado a celebrar que su padre estaba en la cárcel y a fingir que se alegraba por ello. Por eso, cuando él la había besado en público, la primera reacción de Ladybug había sido besarlo a su vez, porque sin duda lo merecía.

–Bueno, contempla por ti mismo las consecuencias de tus actos –se limitó a responder, tendiéndole su móvil.

Adrián dejó el cómic a un lado para examinar la pantalla del teléfono.

–Oh –murmuró, palideciendo.

Había una larga retahíla de mensajes de Alya.

 **Alya** : Voy a matar a ese gato.

 **Alya** : Castrarlo no era una mala opción después de todo.

 **Alya** : Lo haré picadillo, en serio.

 **Alya** : Boloñesa felina. Puré de minino. Papilla gatuna.

 **Alya** : ¿Cómo se ha atrevido? ¿Y delante de todo el mundo? De verdad, me aseguraré de que no vuelva a ver la luz de un nuevo día.

 **Alya** : Marinette, cariño, ¿cómo estás tú?

 **Alya** : Voy para allá. ¿Necesitas helado de chocolate? ¿Una tarrina de helado tamaño familiar, o mejor dos?

 **Alya** : Que sean dos.

–Te lo dije –le recordó Marinette–. Ahora prepárate para sufrir la ira de Alya.

Adrián iba a responder cuando les llegó desde abajo la voz de Sabine.

–¡Marineeeette, Alya está aquí!

Los dos cruzaron una mirada.

–Bueno, pues..., supongo que habrá que explicárselo –acertó a decir Adrián.

–Supongo –convino Marinette.

Alya entró entonces en la habitación. Buscó con la mirada a su amiga, pero en lugar de encontrarla deshecha en lágrimas la vio sentada ante su escritorio con cierta expresión culpable.

–¡Marinette! –exclamó–. ¿Estás bien?

Fue entonces cuando localizó a Adrián sentado sobre el diván.

–¡Adrián! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¡Nino y yo hemos estado preocupadísimos por ti!

Él esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

–Sí, yo..., ¡ejem!, le dije a Nino que no tenía que preocuparse, que estaba en casa de unos amigos.

–¿Y cómo estás? Imagino que con todo esto de tu padre...

–Ahora mejor, gracias. Pero fue complicado al principio porque, por supuesto, yo no tenía ni idea de quién era él en realidad.

–Eso no lo hemos dudado ni un segundo –le aseguró ella–. Pero espera un momento: ¿has estado aquí todo el tiempo? –preguntó; el chico asintió–. ¿Con Marinette? –quiso asegurarse ella; se volvió entonces hacia su amiga–. Y tú, ¿no deberías estar... ya me entiendes...?

–¿Llorando porque Cat Noir ha vuelto a besar en público a Ladybug? –completó ella–. No lo creo –concluyó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Alya lanzó una rápida mirada a Adrián y se cruzó de brazos.

–Muy bien, aquí hay algo que se me escapa y quiero saber qué es.

Marinette suspiró. Se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a Adrián, que rodeó su cintura con el brazo. Marinette le cogió la mano y se volvió hacia Alya.

–Bueno, empecemos por lo fácil: Adrián y yo estamos saliendo juntos.

Alya los observó, desconcertada.

–Pero... pero... ¿cómo...? ¿Tú no estabas saliendo con...?

–¿Con Cat Noir? Sí. Y sigo haciéndolo.

Alya parpadeó.

–¿Estás saliendo con dos chicos a la vez?

–Nooo. Solo con uno.

Marinette y Adrián se quedaron mirándola, esperando a que sumara dos y dos.

–Entonces... –empezó ella.

–Entonces... –la ayudó Marinette, animándola a que diera el siguiente paso.

Alya lanzó un gritito de emoción y se cubrió la boca con las manos.

–Ay, Dios mío. Ay, Dios mío –fue lo único que pudo decir.

Adrián sonrió. Iba a decir algo, pero entonces la expresión de Alya volvió a ensombrecerse, y la chica avanzó en dos zancadas hasta él para agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa.

–Tú, maldito gato embustero, no te atrevas a volver a acercarte a Marinette o de lo contrario...

–¡Para, Alya, déjalo en paz! –intervino Marinette, separando a su mejor amiga de su novio–. No es lo que parece. Puedo asegurarte que Adrián no ha besado a ninguna otra chica que no fuera yo. Ni con máscara ni sin ella –añadió en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos.

–Pero... pero...

–Aunque estuviste a punto de besar a Fangirl, por cierto –recordó entonces Marinette, volviéndose hacia Adrián.

–Fue una emergencia –se defendió él–. Tenía que distraerla de alguna manera. Te había secuestrado, por si no lo recuerdas.

–Oye, no me toméis por tonta –intervino Alya–. Esta mañana he visto perfectamente a Cat Noir besando a Ladybug. Yo y todo París.

–Y yo te repito –insistió Marinette despacio– que ni Adrián ni Cat Noir han besado a ninguna otra chica que no sea yo.

Alya frunció el ceño.

–Entonces...

–Entonces...

Alya se quedó mirándola un instante y después parpadeó desconcertada.

–Ay, Dios mío –murmuró por fin–. Ay. Dios. Mío. ¡Marinette!

Dio un paso atrás y la señaló con un dedo tembloroso.

–¡Tú eres L...!

No pudo terminar la frase, porque Adrián se arrojó sobre ella de un salto para taparle la boca.

–¡Baja la voz! –exclamó Marinette alarmada–. ¿Quieres que te oiga mi madre? ¡Se supone que es supersecreto!

Justo entonces llamaron a la trampilla y Sabine entró en la habitación portando una bandeja con tres boles repletos de helado de chocolate.

–¡Os he traído la merienda! –anunció–. Alya ha venido con helado para alimentar a un batallón.

Se detuvo y los miró, muy desconcertada.

–¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?

Adrián soltó a Alya, azorado. Ella inspiró hondo y soltó:

–¡Marinette y Adrián están saliendo juntos! ¡Y no me lo habían dicho!

La pareja respiró, aliviada, mientras Sabine estallaba en carcajadas.

–¿No se lo habías dicho, Marinette? Muy mal. Es tu mejor amiga, deberíais compartir ese tipo de cosas.

–Sí, es que es todo muy reciente, y estos últimos días han sido una locura... –se justificó ella–. Gracias por el helado, mamá. Aunque me parece que Alya ya está demasiado emocionada y no le conviene tomar más azúcar, o terminará rebotando contra las paredes –añadió con intención.

–Jaja, muy graciosa. No puedes soltar una bomba como esa y esperar que me quede tan tranquila. Mi instinto de reportera se ha disparado hasta niveles estratosféricos.

–A lo mejor es precisamente de tu instinto de reportera de lo que no me fío.

–¿Cómo? ¿Es que no me crees capaz de ser discreta si me lo propongo? Qué fuerte me parece.

–No discutáis –intervino Sabine–, y tomaos pronto el helado o se derretirá. Os dejo para que os pongáis al día.

Cuando su madre se marchó, Marinette repartió los boles de helado y le dio uno a Alya de todas modos. Pero ella lo apartó a un lado para mirarlos a ambos fijamente por encima de sus gafas.

–Entonces, ¿es verdad? –preguntó en voz baja–. ¿Sois... Ladybug y Cat Noir? –Ellos asintieron–. Pero Cat Noir me dijo que ninguno de los dos conocíais la verdadera identidad del otro –recordó.

–Lo hemos descubierto hace muy poco –respondió Adrián–. Justo antes de la pelea contra mi pa... contra Lepidóptero –se corrigió–. De hecho –añadió con una sonrisa–, yo empecé a salir con Marinette sin saber que era Ladybug.

–Y yo estaba con Cat Noir y pensaba que por fin había conseguido había conseguido superar lo de Adrián gracias a él –explicó Marinette.

Alya se quedó mirándolos sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

–Me estáis tomando el pelo –dijo por fin.

Pero ellos negaron con la cabeza. Alya pestañeó perpleja un par de veces y después estalló en carcajadas.

–No puede ser –logró decir entre risas–. Decidme que no es verdad, es demasiado absurdo para que sea cierto.

–Bueno, pues así fue como pasó –respondió Marinette un poco ofendida–. Si dejas de reírte, a lo mejor puedo contarte los detalles y todo.

Alya todavía se retorcía de la risa, pero logró calmarse por fin lo suficiente como para secarse las lágrimas y murmurar:

–Perdona, Marinette, es que es demasiado bueno. ¿Puedo escribirlo? –planteó de pronto–. ¡Por favor, decid que sí! Sería una historia genial.

–¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! Ya te he dicho que no se lo puedes contar a nadie.

–¡Pero lo escribiría como una historia de ficción, sin desvelar vuestros verdaderos nombres! Bueno, saldrían Ladybug y Cat Noir, claro, pero da igual porque nadie sabe quiénes sois. Para vuestras identidades reales utilizaría pseudónimos, claro. ¡Vamos, Marinette, no pongas esa cara! ¡Si de todas formas es una historia tan loca que nadie se iba a creer que ha pasado de verdad!

Marinette iba a responder, muy ofendida, cuando Adrián se echó a reír también.

–¡En eso tienes razón! –concedió.

Marinette se volvió hacia él.

–¿Tú también? ¡Pues yo no lo encuentro tan gracioso! –protestó.

Pero Adrián y Alya redoblaron sus carcajadas, y Marinette sonrió por fin. Después de todo, pensó, hacía varios días que no veía a Adrián de tan buen humor.

–La historia es mucho mejor cuando la conoces con detalle –dijo por fin–. Te la contaré si quieres, pero tienes que prometerme que no la escribirás.

–No la escribiré –le aseguró Alya–, al menos hasta que consiga hacerte cambiar de opinión al respecto.

–¡Alya!

–Sabes que puedes confiar en ella, milady –intervino Adrián–. De no ser por Alya no habría descubierto quién era Fangirl ni cómo enfrentarme a ella.

Ella se ruborizó, complacida.

–Vaaale –suspiró Marinette por fin–. Pero aparta esas manos del teléfono y del bloc de notas, que te conozco.

–Soy toda oídos –declaró Alya.

–Ha llegado el momento de contar la historia de Ladybug punto por punto –anunció Adrián.

–Adrián, no –le advirtió Marinette, intuyendo sus intenciones.

–¿Qué? Solo estaba poniendo los puntos sobre las íes.

–Por favor, no empieces ahora con eso.

–¿Te parece mejor que empiece a las cinco en punto?

–Esto ha dejado de tener gracia, minino.

–¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si esta última ha valido tres puntos por lo menos!

–Adrián, ya: punto y final.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, Marinette se tapó la boca mientras su compañero le dedicaba una larga sonrisa triunfal.

–¿Es siempre así? –preguntó Alya perpleja.

–Con los juegos de palabras gatunos es mucho peor –le aseguró Marinette poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Y puede llegar a ser contagioso.

– _Felinfeccioso_ –corrigió él, arrancándole a Marinette un gruñido muy propio de Ladybug.

* * *

Aún pasaron varios días antes de que Adrián y Marinette regresaran al colegio. Al final se habían decretado varias jornadas de fiesta, con diversos actos y eventos por todo París. Ladybug y Cat Noir no asistieron a todos ellos, pero sí salieron por las noches a patrullar para que los transeúntes los vieran corriendo juntos por los tejados. No había akumas a los que enfrentarse, pero colaboraban a veces con la policía para detener a delincuentes comunes. También se sentaba a menudo en las azoteas para charlar bajo la luz de la luna. Los parisinos los vieron alguna vez abrazados o incluso compartiendo algún que otro beso más. Las revistas y los programas del corazón se volvieron locos con la noticia de que la relación entre Ladybug y Cat Noir era ya un hecho evidente, mucho más que un rumor o una suposición.

Esto, por fortuna, desvió la atención lejos de Gabriel Agreste y de su hijo, por lo que la prensa pronto dejó de hablar de él.

Mientras tanto, Adrián seguía viviendo en casa de los Dupain-Cheng. Lo habían instalado en el cuarto de invitados y se acostaba allí todas las noches pero, por alguna razón, todas las mañanas amanecía abrazado a Marinette.

La primera vez, los padres de ella los habían sorprendido dormidos en el sofá del salón. Habían dado por supuesto que se habían quedado hasta tarde viendo películas o jugando a videojuegos y no le habían concedido mayor importancia. Pero las dos noches siguientes Adrián volvió a amanecer en la cama de su hija, y a la cuarta fue ella la que despertó en el cuarto de invitados junto a él.

–Es que no puedo dormir si no lo tengo cerca, mamá –se justificó ella cuando Sabine le preguntó al respecto–. Y te juro que lo intento, de verdad.

A Adrián le sucedía algo similar. Se metía en su cama por las noches con el firme propósito de quedarse allí, pero tendía a levantarse de madrugada, medio dormido, para ir en busca de Marinette, si ella no se había presentado en su cuarto todavía. Era algo que hacía casi sin darse cuenta.

Naturalmente, y a pesar de que Marinette les había jurado a sus padres que en ningún momento habían pasado de los besos y los abrazos, Tom terminó por llevarse a Adrián aparte para mantener una conversación seria con él. Cuando salió de la habitación, el chico estaba rojo como una cereza. Jamás se había propasado con Marinette, pero a partir de aquel momento ella notó que, pese a todo, Adrián tenía muchísimo más cuidado con dónde colocaba las manos cuando la abrazaba, solo por si acaso.

Los padres de Marinette terminaron por rendirse ante la doble evidencia de que lo único que hacían era dormir en la misma cama y nada más, y de que no conseguirían separarlos a los dos por las noches por mucho que lo intentasen.

A raíz de aquel incidente, Marinette empezó a plantearse en serio las razones de que aquello fuera tan importante para ellos. Al principio, Cat Noir había acudido a ella por las noches en busca de afecto, como si no contara con un verdadero hogar al que regresar. Ahora que sabía que se trataba de Adrián y conocía a su padre y la casa en la que había vivido, lo entendía un poco mejor. En todo caso, siempre había pensado que era él quien necesitaba aquel aporte extra de calor humano; pero en los últimos tiempos había comprendido que tampoco ella podía ya dormir sin sentir la presencia del muchacho a su lado, el sonido de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

Echaba de menos sus ronroneos, eso sí; de modo que algunas veces Ladybug acariciaba el cabello de Cat Noir bajo la luz de la luna y le rascaba detrás de las orejas con la única intención de oírlo ronronear.

Marinette tuvo otra revelación una noche que se levantó para ir al servicio y sorprendió a los dos kwamis durmiendo también juntos y abrazados en la cama de Tikki. Se quedó mirándolos con una sonrisa en los labios y pensó que tendría que contárselo a Adrián por la mañana.

Por descontado, Plagg lo negó categóricamente, pero Marinette sabía muy bien lo que había visto.

* * *

Por fin llegó el día de regresar al colegio, y Adrián no lo hizo solo. Acudió de la mano de Marinette y acompañado por sus amigos. Hubo un breve silencio cuando entró por la puerta y algunas personas se quedaron mirándolo, recordando sin duda que él era el hijo de Lepidóptero. Pero entonces la voz de Chloé se oyó por todo el patio.

–¿Se puede saber qué estáis mirando, atontados? Si no vais a pedirle un autógrafo no le hagáis perder el tiempo; Adrián tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparse por lo que gentecilla patética como vosotros pueda pensar de él.

Adrián se ruborizó.

–Vale ya, Chloé... –protestó.

Pero ella se volvió hacia él y le dedicó un guiño, ignorando al parecer el hecho de que Marinette estaba colgada del brazo del chico. Ella sonrió.

–Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ella –dijo, y Adrián le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y todo pareció volver a la normalidad durante un tiempo. Adrián era feliz junto a Marinette en el colegio y recorriendo los tejados de París con Ladybug las noches de patrulla. Tenía algo parecido a una familia y contaba con un grupo de amigos que lo apreciaban de verdad, entre ellos Alya, que conocía su secreto y no pensaba contarlo a nadie; y Nino, que aún no lo conocía, pero con quien probablemente lo compartirían algún día.

Entonces una tarde, al salir del colegio, la vida de Adrián volvió a dar un vuelco.

Llovía, como el día en que Marinette se había enamorado de él. Los cuatro amigos salieron del colegio charlando y bromeando como de costumbre. Pero Adrián se detuvo de pronto en lo alto de la escalera al ver un coche de alta gama aparcado en la puerta. Un vehículo que no era el de Chloé.

El corazón le latió un poco más deprisa. Hacía tiempo que ya nadie iba a recogerlo en coche porque ahora iba siempre caminando con Marinette hasta la panadería. Por un momento temió que su padre hubiese regresado y hubiese enviado al Gorila a buscarlo. No es que tuviese nada contra el taciturno guardaespaldas (de hecho había mantenido el contacto con él y con Nathalie desde que vivía con los Dupain-Cheng), sino que no deseaba regresar a la vida que había dejado atrás.

Entonces la puerta del coche se abrió, y de él descendió una mujer que desplegó enseguida un paraguas azul para protegerse de la lluvia.

Adrián bajó unos escalones, aún de la mano de Marinette.

Y entonces el paraguas se alzó un poco para revelar el rostro de una dama rubia de brillantes ojos verdes que le sonrió con calidez.

Adrián dejó caer la cartera al suelo y murmuró, sin poder creerlo:

–Mamá...

* * *

 **NOTA:** ¡Y se acabó! Siento que no vaya a continuar, pero me temo que no puedo seguir desde aquí. Lo que pasará con la madre de Adrián y las razones por las que se fue no las conozco, eso solo Thomas lo sabe por ahora :).

Por lo demás espero haberlo dejado todo bien cerrado. Cuando empecé con este fan fic no esperaba que fuera tan largo, y al final, ya veis: 320 páginas de word, casi 140000 palabras y 40 capítulos. Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí. Me alegro un montón de que os haya gustado. ¿Creéis que los personajes se ajustan al canon? ¿Cuál ha sido vuestro capítulo favorito? ¡Comentad, por favor! :D

Yo tengo ideas para otras historias (más cortas, espero), pero no las voy a empezar enseguida. Me gustaría tomarme un descanso por un tiempo, aunque espero poder volver antes de la segunda temporada.

¡Gracias a todos!


End file.
